Golden Gash‼: Demon Revolution Army
by NejiHyuga900
Summary: Golden Gash‼: Demon Revolution Army (a.k.a. "Konjiki no Gash‼: Mamono no Kakumei-gun" and "Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army") is a Zatch Bell! fan fiction that serves as a non-canon sequel to the original Konjiki no Gash‼ manga. After Gash Bell won the battle and became a kind Demon (Mamodo) King, an evil revolutionary group was formed and wanted to put Demon World into chaos...
1. Ch 1-Prologue: Post-Demon Battle

_**Golden Gash‼: Demon Revolution Army**, also known as "**Konjiki no Gash‼: Mamono no Kakumei-gun**" and "**Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army**" is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)‼ fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie (Penny) Bell, as well as Zeno Bell (now a good demon) and his army, are trying to put a stop to them. Can these heroes stop this revolution army from overthrowing King Zatch (Gash) Bell and prevent chaos from occurring in the Demon World?_

_In this fan fiction, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts (such as the character Gash instead of Zatch, and the spell Zakeru instead of Zaker). If you want to read an enhanced version of this Zatch Bell! fan fiction (which is more formatted), visit NejiHyuga900's DeviantART account. The DeviantART version of this fan fiction includes links to character profiles, video links to songs to keep the mood going, author notes during the fan fiction, etc._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1Prologue: Post-Demon Battle**

It's been a whole year since the Demon Battle of third millennium (200X A.D.) has started and Gash Bell won that battle and became King of the Demon World. At some time right after the events of Konjiki no Gash‼ Gaiden: Friend...

* * *

><p><em>NOTE: Days 1 through 3 are mostly Zatch (Gash) Bell x Penny (Patie) moments (on how Gash would fall in love with Patie in my story) if. If don't like Gash x Patie fan couple, then scroll down to the end of the page to the Summary section and read Days 1 through 3 summaries. Then head up to Day 4, where it is completely GashPatie free. Also, Zatch Bell! fan couples that will be involved in this fan fiction with real characters are Zatch (Gash) Bell x Penny (Patie), as well as Kanchomé (Kyanchome) and Tia (Tio), although I won't show any romance for Kanchomé (Kyanchome) x Tia (Tio) in my fan fiction (since I kind of find romance between them awkward, but I am interested in their descendants), but romance between Zatch (Gash) Bell x Penny (Patie) will be seen, especially in this first chapter. If you are a Zatch (Gash) Bell x Tia (Tio) fan, then the least I can do to make it up to you guys is make their theoretical children (my OC's) that will be in Chapter 3 to pair up together as couples (even though it's indirect), [SPOILERS] as well as the shift from Zatch (Gash) Bell x Penny (Patie) to Zatch (Gash) x Tia (Tio) in the alternate version of Chapter 15-3._

_Also, in this chapter, everyone is 1 year older than their début in the manga/anime series. So Zatch (Gash), Tia (Tio), Kanchomé (Kyanchome), Byonko, Kolulu (Koruru), and many others that were 6 years old are now 7 years old. Penny (Patie) is now 8 years old._

* * *

><p><strong>Day 1<strong>

Gash Bell is playing happily with his friends and still going to school despite being king. Each day, Patie, who had a huge crush on the young King before and after the battle began and finished, still chased Gash Bell hoping for him to accept her love while Gash runs away from her. Eventually, Patie was about to give up on him but then she asked Tia (age 7 now), who knew Gash very well, on how Gash could accept her love. Tia told Patie, "Gash is not the type of boy that's interested in love or romance. He's just a boy that likes to play with friends and is carefree. Getting him to fall in love with you is not going to be easy. During the battle, I started developing some feelings for Gash but he was oblivious to my true feelings. But don't worry, I won't get in your way of your love for him if you want him." Tio is trying to give Patie advice without saying something that would make Patie dramatically rage at her. Because Patie's emotions can change dramatically very easily, Tio is afraid that Patie might kill her if Patie ever sees Tio trying to flirt or seduce King Gash. Because of Patie's personality, she would like not any other girl to be with King Gash, which is her love.

Tio continues, "But if you really want him to fall in love with you, you have to approach him slowly and you have to control your emotions; you are approaching him too fast and acting too dramatically that you are scaring him. Your change in personality is what scares him." Patie interrupts with a little anger, "My personality scares him?!" Tio got frightened a little but continues, "Try talking to him a bit but try to keep your emotion as calm as possible, even if Gash says something you may not like hearing. Ask him things like his life in the Human World and tell him things you did and stuff. And you know that he also loves yellowtail fish, so that may help too. Well, those are best advice I could come up with but getting Gash to fall in love with you or anyone isn't going to be easy. I don't think he understands true love yet and I don't know if he will anytime soon, but you should keep trying and keep it slow." Patie thanked Tio for her advice without interrupting once, surprisingly.

**Day 2**

The next day, Gash was playing some toys with Kanchomé, Rops, Byonko, Koruru, and Schneider (Umagon) at the playground. Patie watched them. After Gash's friends went home while Gash was still playing, Patie slowly walked up to Gash, shyfully, and Gash looked up to her and ask: "Ah, Patie-chan? What are you doing?" She replies, "Umm, Gash? Is it okay if I can talk with you next to you?" Gash said, "Well, okay, but please don't do anything that will make me feel uncomfortable." Patie told him, "Thank you. And I will try going slow on you for now on. I will also try to keep my emotions in control."

Gash and Patie then sat next to a tree. And they began their conversation:

•**Patie:** "Gash-chan, if it's okay with you, could you tell me about your time in the Human World? I want to learn more about you. I'm sorry if I'm invading your privacy."  
>•<strong>Gash:<strong> "It's okay. Well, when I first arrived in Human World, I was in lost forest in England. After spending days in that forest, I met my twin brother Zeon, who looked very much like me but white but I never knew him at the time since we used to live separately. I was scared. Instead of burning my book, he erased all of my memories of the Demon World."  
>•<strong>Patie:<strong> "Is that why you didn't remember me when we met in the Human World?"  
>•<strong>Gash:<strong> "Unu _[yes]_. I didn't remember anyone from the Demon World; not even my own parents. I was in that forest alone with none of my memories, not even my memories that I was a demon and I that was participating in the Demon Battle. I thought I was human. I felt really scared. Then my partner's father found me in the forest and sent me to Japan to meet my partner Kiyomaro."  
>•<strong>Patie:<strong> "That was mean of your brother. Why did he do something like that? Oh, and what was your partner like? And if you lost your memories, how did you learn about the battle?"  
>•<strong>Gash:<strong> "Zeno-nīsan, he held a grudge on me for owning a power that he didn't have, the power of Baō that my father gave me, and that he couldn't play freely with friends like I could. He really hated me. But he has apologized to me after I've defeated him in the Human World when we were inside Faudo, this one huge demon, but he was incredibly powerful. He gave back all of my memories of the Demon World. Some time after I first met my partner Kiyomaro, I thought I was human like him and everyone else. Before meeting him, Kiyomaro didn't have any friends and he didn't care for others. After meeting him, I got him to make friends at his school. I didn't learn that I was a demon—I thought I was human—and that I was participating in a battle to become King of Demon World until I battled against Brago the first time. Brago's partner Sherry explained us about the Battle of Demon World. Then they spared us. We haven't battled again until it was just me and him left in the Human World."  
>•<strong>Gash:<strong> "I didn't know what kind of King that I should have become until I met a girl a named Koruru. She had two personalities, a really nice one, and an evil one, but she didn't like fighting. She told me to burn her book and she was the one that influenced me into becoming a kind ruler."  
>•<strong>Patie, glaring at him:<strong> "Do you like her?"  
>•<strong>Gash, with an awkward expression:<strong> "Yes, well umm... as a friend. But I'm not in love with her or anything like that. I'm not into that kind of stuff."  
><strong>Patie sighs in relief.<br>**•**Gash says (while someone was watching them in silhouette)**: "Then I met some demons Tia, Kanchomé, Schneider—but I've called him Umagon since I didn't remember his name—and Wonrei, and others. Then we met this one evil demon, that you already knew, Zophise, also known as Lord. He's done many cruel things that we couldn't allow a guy like him to become King. We lost some allies while battling him and the thousand-year old demons."  
>•<strong>Patie:<strong> "That guy. I remember him and I regret joining him."  
>•<strong>Gash:<strong> "Why did you join someone as evil as him?"  
>•<strong>Patie:<strong> "I was heartbroken by you; you wouldn't accept my love and forgotten about me. But I now understand. Byonko was the one that recruited me on Zophise' side and I regretted joining Zophise. I talked to Byonko about this and he too regretted joining him. If we would have known how evil he actually was, we would have never joined him. I was naïve, selfish, stupid, and heartbroken and I wanted you to love me. I wish I could have joined you and your friends instead. Well I eventually did but it only lasted for a few minutes until Demoruto beat me."  
>•<strong>Gash:<strong> "Well, I'm not into love, at least not yet. I just like to play with friends. Anyways, after we defeated Zophise, well Brago defeated him, this one demon named Riou brought a colossus demon Faudo into the real world and try to win the Demon Battle with it. But Riou was defeated by Zeon-nīsan, who then took control of Faudo and tried to destroy the Human World. Like I said, Zeon was consumed by hatred and wanted to get revenge on me but lost to me and apologized. We then found a way to send Faudo back to the Demon World before it destroyed anymore of the Human World."  
>•<strong>The mysterious shadow that was watching them then disappears unnoticed.<br>**•**Patie:** "So, is your brother still this evil?"  
>•<strong>Gash:<strong> "Actually no. He gave me my memories back. He now has a change of heart and is currently protecting me. If you see him, don't hold a grudge on him for the things he has done to me that I just told."  
>•<strong>Gash:<strong> "After there were 10 demon left, including me and most of my friends, there was a demon named Clear Note that planned on eliminating all demons if he were to win so we had to beat him at all cost. Patie-chan, I thank you and everyone else that helped me defeat him. If it wasn't for all of you, we would have all disappeared."  
>•<strong>Patie:<strong> "You're welcome!"  
>•<strong>Gash:<strong> "And how was your time in the Human World, before meeting me?"  
>•<strong>Patie:<strong> "I was searching a partner. I met Ururu, who was very poor. I made a deal with him if I help him to get food for his family, he would take me to see you. And that's when we found you in Japan. We haven't done much and I have been selfish for the most part. I hope Ururu is doing alright."  
>•<strong>Gash:<strong> "I'm sure he is. And Patie-chan, I've been wondering. Why are you in love with me? Why do you always chase me?"  
>•<strong>Patie:<strong> "Why? To be honest, I'm not sure myself but when I first seen you, I had a strange feeling in my heart, the feeling of being in love. Maybe it was your cheerfulness or looks that made me to fall in love in you. Were you always so cheerful?"  
>•<strong>Gash:<strong> "When I was outside, yes. But not when I came home to Yuno, who took care of me throughout my life before the battle. She was really cruel to me.  
>•<strong>Patie:<strong> "Why were you living someone who was that mean?"  
>•<strong>Gash:<strong> "When I was a baby, my father, who was king, and my mother, who was queen, sent me away to keep me safe from my brother's jealousy. She now serves as the maid for my family and is treating me fairly, nicely now. And before the Demon Battle, I never knew that my father was king from the last Demon Battle. Hey Patie-chan, if you would have won the Demon Battle, what kind of ruler would you have been?"  
>•<strong>Patie:<strong> "To be honest, I would have been a selfish ruler if I won. I would have made you be closer to me and I would want everything I wanted. I would have been a horrible ruler; putting things for me before everyone else. I guess after hearing that, you won't make me your queen, will you?  
>•<strong>Gash:<strong> "I wouldn't make you queen if you were to do something like.  
>•<strong>Patie:<strong> "But I do want to change. Gash-chan, if you were to make me your queen, or at least your girlfriend—I'm sorry to asking you this soon—I promise that I will change and help out all the poor innocent demons. And I will give you yellowtail fish everyday and anything you or the citizens desire. I'm sorry if I asking too much. I won't force you to love me if you don't want to."  
>•<strong>Gash:<strong> "Yum, yellowtail everyday?! Even though yellowtail is my favorite, I'm not sure if I can accept this yet. I'm not ready for love at the moment."  
>•<strong>Patie:<strong> "I understand. Well, I'm going to head home now."  
>•<strong>Gash:<strong> "Okay. I'm going to stay here and play a bit longer before going home."

Patie went to home while Gash was still in the playground. Patie seen her house destroyed and on fire and was in shocked. "What's going on?!" She rushed to her house. "Mother, father, where are you?" She found her parents dying. "Mother, father! No!" Then she heard a sinister voice. "So, you and Byonko did betray me." It was Zophise. "Zophise! Why? Why did you? Suō Giakuru!" In her grief, sorrow, and anger, she launched a water dragon at Zophise. "Gigano Radom!" Zophise threw a large explosive ball, destroying Suō Giakuru and inflicting massive damage on Patie. Zophise noticed a demon heading towards him. It was Zophise. Zophise fled from Patie's residents and escaped from Brago in fear. Gash heard an explosion and came over to Patie's house too. Others incuding Kanchomé and Tio heard the explosion and went to her Patie's house. Byonko, having his home destroyed and family killed by Zophise too (before destroying Patie's house and family), also went to Patie's house but wounded.

Brago reached to her house, standing there and sees Gash and his friends coming. "What happened here?" Brago asked Patie. Patie, with tears coming down her eyes, replied: "Zophise... did this." Brago's rage went up. "Where is he now?" Patie responded, "I-I don't know." Gash and his friends reached here. "Patie-chan, what happened?" said Gash Bell. "Gash-chan... Tio, Kanchomé My house... my family... they were killed. By Zophise. He heard... us talking." Byonko just got there, still injured, "So, he got you too-gero." Byonko is heavily breathing, "Zophise also killed my family and left my house in ruins too. I barely survived-gero." Kanchomé and Tio said, "How horrible." Tio then used Saifogeo to heal Byonko's wounds first since he appeared more injured. Brago, with his anger, said, "The next time I find Zophise, he's dead. I told not to do anything evil again." Gash Bell told Brago, "No. As a kind ruler like myself, I won't allow killing." Brago bravely shouting to the Demon King Gash Bell, "And you are going to let Zophise get away with this?" Gash Bell is showing his anger to Brago but then Byonko, fully healed now while Tio started healing Patie, stepped in, "Brago, stop. Let me get revenge for mine and Patie's families. I want to be the one who defeats Zophise for all the things he's done-gero. Please, Gash-sama, Your Royal Majesty, we cannot let Zophise go unpunished. This is a serious crime-gero." Brago said, "What ever!" and leaves while Gash Bell is said, "But we will not kill him, even though he has murdered Patie's and your families. But he will be brought to justice. As a kind ruler like myself, I don't want anymore killing." A little moment of silence. Then Tio said to Patie, "There you go". Patie replied, while still crying, "Thank you, Tio." Tio smiled while Patie was still feeling sadness.

"Now, where are we going to live?" Asked Byonko. Kanchomé said to Byonko, "You can stay at my house as roommates, well if my family feels okay about it. We can be like brothers." Byonko said to Kanchomé, while crying in tears of joy and sadness, "Thank you Kanchomé-gero!" Patie asked while still crying, "And where can I live?" Gash was thinking about the things he and Patie talked today, more specifically about being queen, but then Tio said, "You can stay with with me." Patie looked at Tio and Patie asked, "Thank you. Well, I would like to live with Gash but I don't know if—" Gash interferes and say to Patie, "You can stay with me if you want." Tio was shocked and Patie said, "I can? Wouldn't I be a bother to you or you family?" Gash said, "I know what it's like being lonely. And I don't want to see anyone else feeling alone. I know the feeling of not having parents since I had my memories erased one time. And maybe we can work things out. I can give you a chance." Patie replied, happily, but still crying tears of sadness, "Thank you very much, Gash-chan! But—" Patie looks at Tio. Tio, while she was feeling a bit heartbroken since she had feelings for Gash, but accepts it, said, "I'm okay with this. You can be with Gash." Patie said, "Thank you."

Kanchomé and Byonko went back to Kanchomé's house and Byonko was accepted to their family as an adoptive son/brother. Tio went home. Before Gash and Patie went back to the Royal Bell Family palace, Patie asked, "Well, what about my belongings?" Gash replies, "I will have them secured where they are now. Tomorrow, I will bring your things to my place in the morning." "Thank you, Gash-chan!" Said Patie, happily. Even though Gash is King, he asked his father and mother if he could approve Patie living with them. His parents accepted this and told Gash that they don't need their approval since Gash is King. Zeon appears and saids to Gash and Patie, "So, you brought your girlfriend to live here, I hear?" Gash replied, "Well she isn't exactly my girl—" Patie interferes, "So, I've been hearing bad things that you've done to my Gash-chan." Gash told him, "Patie, I thought I told not to be mean to my brother. He already apologized to me." Zeon replies "Whatever!" and leaves. Going down the hallway, Patie asks, "So, where am I going to sleep?" Gash replies, "Well, I do have a big bed, you could sleep on the other side." Patie says, "Thank you, Gash-chan." Gash is feeling a bit embarrassed on what he said but still accepts it.

During that night, before they went to sleep, Patie ask to Gash from the other side of the bed, "Gash, I have a question." "Eh," Gash replied. "Do you think you can make me your queen in the future? I know I shouldn't ask that but I don't want anyone else to suffer like me and Byonko did. I want to protect everyone and their family. And of course, I will do anything you wish like bring you Yellowtail fish everyday. I don't want to see anymore family's being murdered." Gash replied, "Well, a reason why I brought you to live with me is to see if I could accept you as my future queen. We'll see." After both them fell asleep, Patie was having a nightmare of Zophise killing her family and haunting her. She wakes up in the middle of the night, scared. Gash wakes up and sees Patie frightened and asks her, "Patie-chan, are you okay." Patie replies, "I had a bad dream of being chased down by Zophise. I-I'm... scared." Gash says, while feeling embarrassed on what he is going to say, "D-do you want me to hold you?" Patie said, "Thank you, Gash-chan." Patie gets closer to Gash and Gash holds her. Patie lays her head on Gash's chest. Gash is still feeling embarrassed about doing that but accept it and fell back asleep.

**Day 3**

While Kanchomé and Byonko are caring Byonko's belongings (whatever was left in tact) to Byonko's house, Gash and Patie are caring Patie's things (what was left after the explosion) to the Royal Bell palace. Gash was using Rauzaruku to make it easily for him to carry her stuff but Gash began ran out of heart energy and stamina on their last trip back. "You can take a break Gash-chan," said Patie. Gash replied, while breathing heavily, "I-I'm okay." Gash then collapsed and dropped some things. "Gash-chan!" said Patie. Patie takes Gash next to a tree. Gash became conscious, feeling pain. "Oh, my arms" he said. "You need to take a rest Gash-chan," said Patie.

Patie sat down next to the tree, laying Gash's head against the heart of Patie's dress on her chest. Gash gave Patie an honest compliment, "Hmm... Patie-chan, your dress feels quite nice and confortable." Patie smiles and Gash turned around and held her, resting. "Thank you, Gash-chan!" Patie said, and Gash fell asleep. About 10 minutes later, Patie gently laid Gash on the ground and went to get some Yellowtail for Gash. 5 minutes later after coming back to Gash wakes up and Patie gave him a Yellowtail fish and says, "Here you Gash-chan. You should eat up after all that hard work." "Thank you Patie-chan!" Gash chows the Yellowfish down in just a few seconds and Patie joined him. They lie back against a tree.

Gash Bell then started developing the feeling of love, more specifically for Patie. Gash gave Patie his honest opinion, "Patie-chan, you are a actually very nice girl but I haven't seen it until recently since you would chase after me in anger." Patie responded to his comment saying, "Thank you Gash-chan! And I promise I won't act like that again. I will be nice to you for now on, and I will try to even if you reject me or my love for you." Gash then said to Patie, "This feeling in my heart." Patie responded, looking at him, "Eh!" Gash said, "Right now a really high and happy, warm feeling in my heart at the moment. Is this was it means to fall in love?" Patie was smiling and said, "That's how I felt when first I met you." Gash then said, "I guess I am in love with you but I wonder how. Does it have to do with your dress? No, it's your kind and gentle heart that I'm feeling." Gash was thinking and then asked Patie, while blushing and with that nice feeling in his heart, "Patie, would you like—would you like to be my girlfriend?" Patie was very happy he asked him that and she said, "Yes, of course." Gash then closed his eyes and laid his head down on the heart of Patie's dress for a bit longer. Then Patie asked him, "Gash-chan?" Gash replied, "Yeah?" Patie asked him, "Can I have a-a kiss from you, or no? You don't have to b-but I would like one, at least." Gash, not sure what to think, accepts her request. "I guess—I guess one won't hurt" Gash went up to Patie's face, and gave her a kiss on her lips. In the distance, Tio was watching them unnoticed. Rather than feeling heartbroken, Tio accepted it and smiled at them and thought that it was better that Patie was with Gash since Patie had no one else to love her. Tio disappears. After that litte kiss, Gash gave Patie compliment, "Well, I guess it wasn't bad. And your lips tasted like Yellowfish, which made it taste good." Patie giggled and responded, "Hehe! Thank you Gash-chan!"

Then they went back to the palace with the rest of Patie's belongings that they could gather. At night, Gash then let Patie sleep directly next him in bed without feeling embarrassed. Patie started crying a little, thinking about the death of her family, and Gash asked her, "Patie-chan? Are you still sad about losing your parents? I could understand how that would feel but I will always be here for you." Patie started feeling a little better and said, "Thank you Gash-chan for letting me live with you. I'm still feeling a bit sad but I am glad that you accepted me. To me, you are the only family I have now. And I promise, I will help you make this world a better and safer place if I could be your queen in the future." She stopped crying and Gash smiled and said, "Unu [sure]. We'll make demon world a good place together." Both fell asleep.

**Day 4: Midnight at the end of Day 3**

During that same night, a few hours later, somewhere very far away, Zophise found a cave to hide in, still fearing for Brago. He met a demon laying there with two swords beside him. The mysterious demon asked him, "Who are you?" Zophise said, "Does it really matter?" The mysterious demon then said, "You don't need to tell me. I can already see it in your mind. Your name is Zophise, right? I can also see you have an evil heart like mine," Zophise was shocked. "I can feel fear in your mind. This Brago, does this demon scare you?" said the mysterious demon, reading Zophise' thoughts. Zophise asked him, "Who are you? And what makes you think I fear him?" The mysterious demon replied, "I'm just a nobody. No one cares about me. I'm treated like an outcast because of things I've done. But if you are that curious, I'm Zeil, a sword mage. While I may be a swordsman, I have the power to read and feel people thoughts, as well as their heart. Say, you want to get revenge on this Brago, do you? I can help you do that." "What makes you think I need your help?" said Zophise. "Besides that, I don't like this new monarch, Gash Bell, that we have now. Happy, cheerful, kindness, those kind of things make me sick," said Zeil. Zeil then asked, "Would you like to join me in making a more chaotic world?" Zophise said, "Gash Bell, I despise that brat too. I want him dead. I'm interested." Zeil said, "Well, it looks like we both have the same interest." They shook hands. And Zophise began living in that cave.

Somewhere nearby, a mysterious demon said, "Well, looks like we are not the only owns who want to overthrow this boring king, 'eh brother?!" Another mysterious demon said, "Hmm, Zeil and Zophise. Interesting names. They could be a great asset to our revolution." That mysterious demon makes an evil smirk.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Summary<br>**This section is mainly for readers who aren't comfortable with the Gash Bell x Patie fan pairing. After reading the Day 1-3 summaries, I recommend scrolling up to Day 4 since it's not Gash Bell x Patie related section.

**Day 1:** Patie asks Tio how Patie could get Gash to fall in love with her.  
><strong>Day 2:<strong> Patie asks Gash about his time in the Human World. Gash tells her everything, including his amnesia and major battles. Gash then asks Patie why she loves Gash but Gash told her that he wasn't interested in love (yet). Patie went home, her house and her family, as well as Byonko's house and his family, were destroyed/killed by Zophise (he was hearing Gash's/Patie's conversation when they were talking about him and how much Patie/Byonko regretted teaming up with him) then escapes before Brago found Zophise. Byonko plans on getting revenge for both him and Patie. With no home, Byonko is now living with Kanchomé while Patie is now living with Gash.  
><strong>Day 3:<strong> Gash is carrying remains of Patie's belongings from Patie's destroyed home to his house. Gash was tired on the way back of their last trip. Patie let him rest on her and brought him and her a Yellowtail fish each to snack out. Gash finally developed the feeling of love and accepted Patie's feelings for him and makes her his girlfriend, as well as future queen.  
><strong>Day 4:<strong> Zophise hid in a cave. He met an outcast/evil demon named Zeil. After introducing each other, they thought about getting rid of King Gash Bell. Meanwhile, two unknown demons listened to them and thought about recruiting Zeil and Zophise to their rebellious group.


	2. Ch 2: Rise of the Demon Revolution Army

_**Golden Gash‼: Demon Revolution Army**, also known as "**Konjiki no Gash‼: Mamono no Kakumei-gun**" and "**Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army**" is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)‼ fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie (Penny) Bell, as well as Zeno Bell (now a good demon) and his army, are trying to put a stop to them. Can these heroes stop this revolution army from overthrowing King Zatch (Gash) Bell and prevent chaos from occurring in the Demon World?_

_In this fan fiction, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts (such as the character Gash instead of Zatch, and the spell Zakeru instead of Zaker). If you want to read an enhanced version of this Zatch Bell! fan fiction (which is more formatted), visit NejiHyuga900's DeviantART account. The DeviantART version of this fan fiction includes links to character profiles, video links to songs to keep the mood going, author notes during the fan fiction, etc._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2: Rise of the Demon Revolution Army<strong>

**Location: On top of a cliff of Demon World (27 years later)**

27 years has passed ever since the incident in Demon World. Somewhere in Demon World far away, a group of eight powerful demons were assembled. They looked down at demon world from a top of a huge cliff. "Ah, Demon World, a place currently ruled by a boring kind king," said by a dark demon. "Demon World shall fear us," said by a demon with snake-like hair, "But the breeze here does feel nice," said by a bird-like demon. "But this world needs to be burned to the ground, and I can't wait any longer. I want to burn this world, now!," said by an impatient large red demon. "This place makes me sick," said a demon in white and purple. "Okay Death Generals, are we ready to take out the king and plunge Demon World into chaos?" said the demon in white and black demon. "Wait, sir? Before we strike, is it okay that I head out into town to find more recruits with my ability? Even though we are the eight Death Generals, it couldn't hurt to add another. A while ago, I felt a good demon that I thought to have a powerful darkness in his heart," said by a sword mage-like demon. "If it's a powerful one that can serve us, then very well," said by the demon in white and black. "Zehehehe! Master, I recently found a colossal demon that could be very useful to us, a very powerful one, that I would like to experiment on and put it under our control," said by an old cybernetic demon. "If it will help us, the Demon Revolution Armdy, plunge Demon World into future chaos and take out the king, then I will accept it," said by the demon in white and black. "Death Generals #3 and #7, you have my permission gather more power for us," said by the demon in white and black. "Thank you, my master," said by the sword mage-like demon and old human-like demon in unison. The sword mage-like demon and the old cybernetic demon fled the scene.

**Location: Commander Zeon Bell's Training Grounds outside near Royal Bell Family palace**

Around the Royal Bell Family palace, Zeon Bell (age 34), who was commander of an army to protect peace in Demon World, was training his subordinates. Right now, he was training the Ninja Division of his army. They were doing push-ups right now. "Man, the commander is giving us some hard training, as usual-gero, but why do us high ranking officers have to keep doing this too?" said by Byonko (age 34) who was Vice Captain of the Zeon's Ninja Division. "We've been training under Commander Zeon for many years so why are you still complaining Byonko?" said by Kyanchome (age 34) who was Captain of Zeon's Ninja Division, "We may be upper-classes warriors, but we still got to train everyday. You don't want to fall behind now, do you?" "You're right, Captain Kyanchome-senpai," Ninja Vice Captain Byonko said. One of the ninjas suddenly collapsed. "Hey, you there?! Stop slacking off!" Commander Zeon yelled at that subordinate and the subordinate got back on his arms. "Commander Zeon shows no mercy to us at times-gero," Ninja Vice Captain Byonko said. "But we've beared with it for a long time," Ninja Captain Kyanchome said.

In the distance, the sword mage-like demon, known as Death General #3, caught attention to Zeon's military training and said to himself, "So, which one of you guys had that dark power hidden inside you that I sensed before." The demon scanned across all of Zeon's subordinates, then caught his attention directly onto Commander Zeon himself. "I can see that he, right now, has a good heart but," The demon takes a deeper look inside Zeon's heart and said to himself, "Darkness, there's that powerful darkness that I sensed before." He then takes a deeper inside, "I can see that this commander once had a grudge against the King himself. All of that rage and hatred I'm sensing deep in his heart, it's perfect. So, Zeon is this commander's name, I see. Absolutely perfect! His darkness will be of good use to the Demon Revolution Army." The demon made a big sinister smile.

"Well done everyone," Commander Zeon Bell said. "You are all dismissed." While walking away from the training grounds, Ninja Vice Captain Byonko said, "Man, my arms are aching." "Hehe, how can they be aching when you are boneless?" Ninja Captain Kyanchome chuckled and asked. Vice Captain Byonko said, "Heh, I was only joking-gero." Vice Captain Byonko then sighed and said, "I learned many new spells while training under Zeon-sama while you learned none, yet-gero, I'm still under you and but none of my new spells can defeat your Shin Poruku. You are one deadly assassin, Kyanchome-senpai-gero." Captain Kyanchome said, "I have once told you this before: More spells doesn't actually make you better; you have to come up with strategies and techniques with the spells you have. My Shin Poruku's Dark Assassination technique is still unbeatable to this day, at least against non-sensory types. Come up with new tricks and maybe you will beat me one day, and perhaps take my title of Ninja Captain." Vice Captain Byonko sighed and said, "That day may never come-gerororo. You know that my reason for training in this military was to get revenge on Zophise for the horrible things he's done to me and Patie-sama. Yet, Zophise hasn't shown up in decades-gero." Captain Kyanchome replied, "Zophise has always been a coward. If we find him, we will arrest him, not kill him, if possible. Only kill if we have to. The King wants to keep this world peaceful and doesn't like us using violence." Vice Captain Byonko was about to argue but decided to stay silent.

After Zeon's ninja subordinates left the training grounds, Zeon stayed behind, laid down on a bench, closed his eyes and said to himself, "man, some of these guys are just wimps. I wonder what the family is doing." While Zeon was unaware, Death General #3 then jumped in front of him. Zeon opens his eyes, "Oy, who are—" Death General #3 swiftly put his hand on Zeon's heart. "Oy, what are you doing?" Commander Zeon said. "Darkness, so much darkness you have hidden inside! I must have it!" Death General #3 pulled out the darkness hidden inside Commander Zeon's heart and turned around. "What did you do? Whoever you are, I will treat this as treason unless if you tell me what you are doing?" Commander Zeon said. The demon turn back facing Zeon with dark energy in his hands, "I see that you held so much anger and hatred on the King a long time ago." Zeon said, "What?" Death General #3 said, "This amount of darkness is perfect for the Demon Revolution Army." "Demon Revolu—What are you talking about?" Commander Zeon asked. Death General #3, with an evil smirk on his face, raised the dark energy in the air, "I am Death General #3 Zeil of the Demon Revolution Army, a revolution army that plans to overthrow your King and throw this world into chaos."

The dark energy then transformed itself into Zeon Bell, but with a black mantle and dark purple garment (instead of a white mantle and blue garment) and purple cape (instead of blue that Zeon is currently wearing) and the sclera on its eyes were black. "What the—," Commander Zeon said in a shocked face. "Hehehe!" The dark clone of Zeon Bell laughed with an evil smirk. "After all of these years, I'm finally back. Now, I can finally get revenge on Gash Bell," the evil Zeon clone said. "How is this possible?" Commander Zeon asked, shocked. "Like I said before, I'm Death General #3 Zeil of the Demon Revolution Army. I have the power to extract the darkness in nice demons' hearts and create a clone based on that darkness with that personality. I extracted the darkness of your heart and created a clone of it and he shall be called Dark Zeon." Just right before Zeon could do anything, his evil clone quickly shouted, "Zakeruga!" and shot a beam of dark purple electricity directly at Zeon, wounding Zeon and sending him across the training grounds before Commander Zeon could react. Death General #3 Zeil and Dark Zeno has fled the scene. Commander Zeon's subordinates were too far away to hear the electrical explosion, but King Gash Bell (age 34) heard the explosion and took a look at what happened. He found his brother lying on the ground injured. "Zeon-nīsan!" King Gash Bell runs up to him, "What happened here and who did this to you?" Zeon opened his eyes, "Gash-sama. We have trouble." King Gash Bell then carried Zeon inside the palace.

**Location: In one of the rooms inside the Royal Bell Family palace**

Meanwhile, inside the palace, a vase broke. Patie Bell (age 35), who was now King Gash Bell's wife and is currently Queen of Demon World, rushed went into the room where the vase broke and in a terrified expression, said, "What happened in here?" One of King Gash's and Queen Patie's sons, Raiden Bell (age 14) apologized to her, "Sorry mother. I was playing with my brother in here and I accidentally it." His younger brother, Rain Bell (age 8) was going to say, "But Raiden-nīsan—" Their mother Patie interrupted and angrily said, "Jeez Raiden, why are you always breaking things and getting yourself in trouble?" Raiden was silent for a second then said, "Well, we can always replace them." Her mother replied, "We can't always be spending money for our own selves. Most of our money is to donate to the poor citizens. Why can't you be a good boy like your little brother Rain?"

Everyone was in silence, but then, "Patie-chan!" King Gash Bell said. He continued, "Zeno-nīsan was attacked." "Eh," Queen Patie Bell and her sons were surprised. Raiden Bell and Rain Bell shouted, "Zeon-ojisan!" King Gash Bell called Tio (age 34), who was Head Nurse of Zeon's Medic Division and healed Commander Zeon Bell with Healing Touch, a medic ability Tio learned while training under Commander Zeon that heals wounds. After being healed and conscious again, Commander Zeon said to the Bell family and Tio, "After I dismissed my Ninja Division from their training, I was attacked, by someone who called himself Death General #3 Zeil of the Demon Revolution Army. He then used some sort of power to take out the hatred of Gash-sama that I used to have a long time ago and created a dark clone of me with it and that fake blasted me with a dark purplish Zakeruga. This Demon Revolution Army. I don't know if it's just a bluff or if there is actually an army that's trying to take over Demon World, but I cannot ignore what I just heard." King Gash Bell said, "A revolutionary army? This is a serious crime. Anyways, why would anyone act treason on a kind ruler like me?" Commander Zeon Bell said, "From what I heard from this Zeil guy, this army wants to throw Demon World into chaos." King Gash Bell said, "Throw Demon World into chaos? I guess not everyone agrees with my kind way of ruling. But if this is true, we must stop them and arrest them." Everyone was then in silence. Then Head Nurse Tio went home to inform her family about the situation.

**Location: Some wasteland in Demon World**

An hour ago, just right after Death General #3 Zeil and Death General #7 were sent to gather more power, Death General #7 found a giant colossus demon in a wasteland, inactive. "Zehehehe!" Death General #7 said. "Time to begin! Time for me, Death General #7 Zulu, to experiment on you." Death General #7 Zulu as well as hundreds of his construction robots began modifying the colossus demon and was revealed to be Faudo. Some time after he modified Faudo he said, "Perfect. Now that I finished modifying you into a cyborg and gave you brand new and upgrades weapons, as well as programming you to only follow mine and my masters' orders, you can help us plunge Demon World into chaos! ZEHEHEHE! After all of those enhancements I gave you, I think I will call you... Mega Faudo!" Then was thinking and said, "No wait. Well, it is a good name but since every other General has a 'Z' in their names, I think I shall call you... Zetta Faudo! ZEHEHEHE!"

**Location: Back at that cliff on Demon World**

Death General #3 Zeil returned to the Demon Revolution Army, along with his new dark clone, Dark Zeno. "Ah, so you are a clone of Commander Zeon Bell. So tell me, what your goals?" said the demon in white and black. "My one and only goal...," Dark Zeno said, "...is to kill Gash Bell and become new King. He is not someone that deserves to be King of this world and I will kill anyone that gets in my way." That white and dark demon gave a smirk and said, "And I shall make you King when this is over with. For now, I will grant you the title of Death General #9 of my Demon Revolution Army."

Soon after, Death General #7 returns, with an upgraded version of Faudo called Zetta Faudo. "My masters, I have brought back my experiment. This is Faudo, or was once Faudo, now called Zetta Faudo. I gave it many cybernetic enhancements and it will only serve us. We can use him as our weapon of mass destruction." The demon in darkness said, "Interesting," and the white n' dark demon said, "Huh, splendid. Even though it is just a puppet, I will make it our tenth Death General." "Zeil, Zulu, find recruits that will go under our new Death Generals' army," said by the demon in darkness. "Yes, sir!" Death Generals #3 Zeil and #7 Zulu said, then Zeil apologized to the co-leaders, "Sirs, I hope you forgive me; I have told that Demon World Commander of our plans without thinking and I wonder if he is going to take action on us". The demon in white and black forgave him and said, "It's fine. Anyways, I planned on making that announcement to the whole world."

**Location: At the the capital city of Demon World**

Dark Zeon's and Zetta Faudo's armies were finally assembled. The entire Demon Revolution Army went to the edge of a cliff near the capital city of Demon World. Death General #1, who is the demon in white and black, made a loud announcement to everyone in the city that even reached the Royal Bell Family, "Attention citizens of Demon World, as well as Gash Bell-sama! I am Death General #1 and co-founder of the Demon Revolution Army, Zega! If you don't surrender to us, we will forcefully send Demon World into chaos as well as destroying the Royal Bell Family. We are a rebellious army who despises your kind, boring way of ruling this world. This is Demon World. Such a world with this name should be in chaos, not peace. I will give you until next week to surrender yourself or we will forcefully send this world into chaos and I have thousands of demons on my side who wish for the same. Right now, we can annihilate you right now, but that wouldn't be fun, so we'll let you build your power before attacking and prove that we are the strongest." Death General #1 Zega, then let his brother, Death General #2 Zecross to give an announcement for the Royal Bell Family, "Members of the Royal Bell Family, especially for Gash Bell-sama and Commander Zeon Bell, I have something to say to you. 10 years ago, your parents, who were the previous King and Queen of Demon World, were aware of our plans and tried to stop us on their own, which was very stupid of them! Because we couldn't have any witnesses at the time, we killed your parents, which is why you haven't seen them in 10 years."

The Royal Bell Family wee outside the place during the middle of the announcement. King Gash Bell and Commander Zeon Bell were shocked, as well as angry, and everyone else of the Bell family (Queen Patie, Raiden, and Rain) were shocked. King Gash Bell said and started to cry, "So, that's why they have been missing for many years." His tears stopped and his rage increased, "All I wanted to was to make Demon World a peaceful world. Why did this have to happen?!" "They won't get away with this treason," Commander Zeon Bell said with anger. "Unforgivable!" Raiden Bell said, which anger in his fists, while his younger brother Rain was shaking, scared. Queen Patie Bell held Rain and she was worried. The Demon Revolution Army then fled the capital city of Demon World and went into hiding until the day came.


	3. Ch 3: Ambush

_**Golden Gash‼: Demon Revolution Army**, also known as "**Konjiki no Gash‼: Mamono no Kakumei-gun**" and "**Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army**" is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)‼ fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie (Penny) Bell, as well as Zeno Bell (now a good demon) and his army, are trying to put a stop to them. Can these heroes stop this revolution army from overthrowing King Zatch (Gash) Bell and prevent chaos from occurring in the Demon World?_

_In this fan fiction, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts (such as the character Gash instead of Zatch, and the spell Zakeru instead of Zaker). If you want to read an enhanced version of this Zatch Bell! fan fiction (which is more formatted), visit NejiHyuga900's DeviantART account. The DeviantART version of this fan fiction includes links to character profiles, video links to songs to keep the mood going, author notes during the fan fiction, etc._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 3: Ambush<strong>

**Location: Demon Revolution Army's Secret Base**

"A week, how can we wait a week? By then, the King will assemble enough men to stop our revolution," said by the snake-like demon. "Be patient Zedusa, we will still have a stronger army," said by a bird-like demon. A large red demon growls. "I cannot wait any longer! I want to see this world burn now!" said by the red demon. "I too am losing patience. Why must we wait?" said by a demon in white and purple. "#6 Zedusa, #5 Zeferno, and #4 Zophise, please be more patient," said by the first Death General, Zega, "You are correct #8 Zarpi, we will still be stronger even if we let the King increase power. After all, the more strength he has, the more chaotic this world will be seen. This world will be at a better display of chaos if we let them gather more power. But Zedusa is also right, we can't let them become too strong or we will lose the amount of chaos will be short, so I will try to limit the amount of power the King will have. While I planned to have a full force attack next week, I am starting to have second thoughts. I'm going to make a new announcement to Demon World. Our latest original new #8 Zarpi, come with me. We will display our initial power." "Tee hee! Yes, master!" Death General #8 Zarpi said. "Hey, what about us?" Death General #5 Zeferno asked. "Like I said, have some patients. We will display our full force in the next week, but for now, I am going to give them a little surprise." Death General #5 Zeferno complained, "Ugh, 27 long years... I can't wait any longer!" Death General #8 Zarpi and the co-leader Death General #1 Zega left their base. "A little surprise attack, 'eh little brother? Something I would do too." said co-leader Death General #2 Zecross.

**Location: Outside of Demon World's school**

After the young demons were dismissed from their school, the youngest prince of Demon World, Rain Bell, was walking alongside with his girlfriend, Tioga (age 8), who is the daughter of Head Nurse Tio and Ninja Captain Kyanchomé of Zeon's military. "So, are we going to be in war darling?" Tioga said. "Apparently so. And from what I remember hearing from those bad guys, apparently they killed my grandparents a few years before I was born so I am kind of scared," Rain Bell said. "Don't worry, as your girlfriend, I will protect you," Tioga said, giving a few punches in the air, while Rain put his right arm behind his head and chuckles while blushing.

"So, a civil war is going to happen in Demon World," said by Pancho (age 13), who is the son of Tio and Kanchomé, the older brother of Tioga, and close friend and rival of Raiden Bell, "Our world seems to be in danger, but I'm sure I will win," Pancho said. "What makes you so sure, 'you' will win. It will be me that will end the war, haha!" Raiden Bell said with enthusiasm, "I'm still stronger than you, by the way." "Heh, only in terms of power, but I am a better strategist than you are," said Pancho. "Wanna' bet? Well let's meet back at my place and I will prove with one of us is truly the stronger demon," Raiden said with enthusiasm, "Maybe later," Pancho said. "So, you are chickening out?" Raiden said with a grin. "No... Eh, I will settle with you later, but I will still meet you at your place." Raiden and Pancho, as well as their siblings Rain and Tioga, went to the Royal Bell palace.

**Location: Inside the Royal Bell Family palace**

"Mom, Dad, Zeon-ojisan, we're home," Raiden Bell said, but no one was around. "That's strange, where are they?" Rain Bell said. "Well, I'm guessing your uncle is still training my father," Pancho said. "Let's go find them!" Tioga said, looking at Rain with a happy face. "Maybe they are preparing something after hearing those bad guys' announcement yesterday," Raiden said. Sooner than they expected, they found King Gash Bell and Ninja Captain Kyanchome talking in a hallway. "Father!" said the four simultaneously. "Oh, Raiden, Rain, you're back. Sorry, I didn't greet your welcome home," King Gash Bell said. "Pancho, Tioga, so you're here too," Kyanchome said. "Your Royal Majesty, father, what's going on?" Pancho said. King Gash Bell replied, "We are still not sure what to do yet." "Father, where is mother?" said Rain Bell. "Your mother, Patie-chan, is talking with Tio-chan in my room," King Gash Bell said. "So my mother is here too," Tioga said. "Well of course, our mother works with the Royal Bell Family," Pancho said. "And Zeon-ojisan?" Raiden said. "He's training on his own right now. He didn't look so happy after what happened yesterday."

"Raiden, Rain, your home!" Queen Patie Bell said. "I see that you brought your girlfriend here, as well as her brother" Queen Patie said. Rain blushed. "Mommy!" Tioga said to Head Nurse Tio happily. "How's my little girl doing?" Head Nurse Tio, "And every time I look at you, keep appearing stronger than before," Head Nurse Tio said to her son Pancho, "What makes you think that mother?" said Pancho. "Son, I too think you are appearing stronger everyday for some reason," Ninja Captain Kyanchome said. "Hehe," Pancho said, blushing a little. The rest of their conversation and actions go off screen. Meanwhile...

**Location: On a cliff near the Capital City of Demon World**

Death General #1 Zulu, as well as Death General #8 Zarpi along with her army, appears before the town. Zulu then gave a loud announcement to Demon World, "Attention all citizens of Demon World, including the Royal Bell Family. Yesterday, I did say that we would strike next week. However, we are going to do some warm ups and show you some of our power." He then looks t the school of Demon World and pointed his arms at it, "I will show you some of my power. Shin Shiraikeru!" Zega charged up an extremely large ball of light and darkness at the school. It's power was so beyond imagination that the school was destroyed. All the citizens were shocked and were in panic. "Don't worry, I made sure to that after all the stupids left. HAHAHAHA! I wonder if even the Headmaster survived that. Well if he didn't, then that means that there will be no more battles in the Human World to determine King. HAHAHA! Now that you see the power I possess and this was only about 20% of my power, which is why the former King and Queen couldn't beat me, let's do a warm up. Commander Zeon Bell and your military, I welcome you a warm up. Death General #8 Zarpi, you're up. Go have fun!"

"Tee hehehe! I will!" Death General #8 Zarpi said. She and her army started attacking the city while co-leader Death General #1 Zega stood still.

**Location: In Royal Bell Family Palace and outside into the city**

"Darn it!" King Gash Bell said. Commander Zeon suddenly shows up inside the palace and said, "Attacking us so soon! Unforgivable! They will pay. Captain Kyanchome, let's go." "Yes sir!" Captain Kyanchome said. They head out and Zeon calls the rest of his Ninja Division to deal with the attack. "Since they are giving us a war, show no mercy! You have my permission to kill all those that commits this treason," Commander Zeon said. "Yes sir!" said by his Ninja Division team. Before leaving, Commander Zeon said to his brother, "Gash-sama, let us take care of this. And please don't stop us with your anti-spell wand." King Gash said, "Well, okay, but don't try to cause too much damage. After all, we want this world to be kept in harmony peace." Commander Zeon said, "I won't guarantee that we will be able to stop them flawlessly but we will try our best. And we will only kill if we have to." Commander Zeon and his team left without letting his brother to reply back. King Gash and Queen Patie were worried.

Meanwhile, Raiden asked, "Shouldn't we fight to? After all, why did we train?" "Please don't," King Gash Bell said, "As a kind ruler like myself and as your father, I don't want you guys involved in the war." "Why not?" Raiden argued. "Enough!" King Gash Bell shouted. "Raiden, please calm down and listen to your father," Queen Patie said. Raiden lowered his anger and his head.

Back in town. "Man, I'm glad we actually trained. Now we can put our training to good use. I can't wait to use my new spells in action-gero," Ninja Vice Captain Byonko said. "But be careful, who knows how strong these rebels are," Ninja Captain Kyanchome said. "Enemy in sight! Get ready men! And only kill if they show a lot of resistance but arrest as many as possible." Commander Zeon said. "Yes, sir!" said Zeon's ninjas.

"Nyushuriken!" One of the new spells Ninja Vice Captain Byonko learned while training under Commander Zeon Bell. Vice Captain Byonko threw some shuriken-shaped solid slimes at some of Zarpi's subordinates. These slimy shuriken are highly pressured that they slice objects. "Dima Buruku!" Kyanchome created 10 solid clones and began slicing through enemies with their katana, damaging them but trying to not kill them as much as possible. "How dare you attack my subordinates!" Death General #8 Zarpi said in anger. "That must be the leader of this group," Commander Zeon said. Zarpi shouted "Jikiruga!" and shot a concentrated beam of wind from flapping her arms-wings at some ninjas. "Zakeru!" Commander Zeon shot a bolt of lightning at Zarpi but she dodged the attack. "Don't underestimate me!" Zarpi said. She dived down at Commander Zeon with her talons in front of him and shouted "Jikiraborodio!" She launched sharp blades of wind from her talons at Zeon but Zeon dodged it. "Commander Zeon, I'm going to use my assassination technique that I told you about," Captain Kyanchomé said. "Go ahead!" Commander Zeon said. "Shin Poruku!" Kyanchomé clouded everyone's eyes in complete darkness and deafens their ears except himself. "Why did it turn completely dark of a sudden? Why can't I hear myself?" Zarpi wondered as she and her army was under an 'illusion of darkness.' In reality, Captain Kyanchomé used his Shin Poruku to disable their senses of sight, hearing, and smell to prevent his enemies from finding him. Captain Kyanchomé and his Dima Buruku clones slices through all the enemies, unaware of Kyanchomé's presence, with their real katana, dealing real damage. When Shin Poruku ended and everyone could see again, Zarpi found all of her comrades sliced up and said, "Why? How did this happen? How dare y-" "Zakeruga!" Zeon shot a beam of electricity and it pierced through Zarpi's body as she was weak to lightning spells. The corpses of Zarpi's dead comrades disappearing all of a sudden while the ones that survived laid their conscious. "What?!" Captain Kyanchome asked, "Their bodies, why are some of their bodies disappearing?" "This can't be. Why, so soon?" Zarpi said, on the brink of death. Before completely dying Commander Zeon told her, "Why were you attacking the city. What does that man want from us?" She refused to give an answer and said, "Too late, since I'm dying I'm not going to give you an answer. We already told our goals, which is to create chaos in this world. Even though you defeated me, there are a lot more stronger demons on our side. I just had the weakest out of them." Zarpi then suddenly disappeared after death. "Her body disappeared," Commander Zeon said. The only thing left behind from those disappeared corpses were their apparel.

Death General #1 Zega, who was still on the cliff, announced, "Congratulations Commander Zeon. I see that you have a strong army. But it is still not strong enough to take all of us. The one you defeated was Death General #8 Zarpi and her minions, who were the weakest of our group. I sent her and her team as a warm-up for you guys. Your further battles with us won't be an easy one to beat like this. And if you wonder why their corpses disappeared all of a sudden in spiritual particles, well, we'll be using them later. Bye! Hahahaha!" Zega teleports out of the scene.

"Commander, there is one still conscious," one of Zeon's ninjas said. "Capture them," His ninjas seized the conscious one. "Where am I? And what are you doing?" he said. "Why are you working with the Demon Revolution Army? Why are you trying to destroy the world?" shouted Commander Zeon. The demon asked, frightened, "What are you talking about?" "Don't play dumb. You were attacking the town," said Commander Zeon. "W-w-wait! What?" The frightened demon said, "B-but I would never do such a thing." "Liar! You just did!" Commander Zeon yelled. "How?" The frightened demon asked. The demon continued, "The last thing I remembered was buying a gift for my wife. After that, I seen this one bird-like demon right in front of me using some sort of magic on me like a hypnosis. After that, I don't know what happened. I then all of a sudden woke up here, being interrogated by you. What time is it? What happened between I lost conscious and now?" The demon said. Other former minions of Zarpi awakened, and they too apparently have amnesia. Commander Zeon was convinced that the demons they slaughtered were mind controlled. "We've been slaughtering innocents?" said Commander Zeon, shocked. Every ninja felt guilty on what they done. "Darn it!" Zeon shouted in the air. They then returned home.

**Location: Back at the Royal Bell Family palace**

Commander Zeon and his ninja team returned to the Royal Bell Family, told King Gash Bell what happened and apologized to him for their actions. "God darn it!" King Gash Bell yelled in anger. "You've made a grave mistake, killing hypnotized innocents. Ugh! I wanted to rule this world as a kind ruler. You're actions will be giving me a bad reputation," King Gash yelled at his brother. "If anyone of us deserves to be punish, punish me Gash-sama!" said Captain Kyanchome. "Kyanchome?" said King Gash Bell, looking at him, "I am guilty. I slaughtered too many innocents without knowing with my Shin Poruku's Dark Assassination technique. If only if we would have known that they were innocents being controlled, I wouldn't—" Captain Kyanchome starts crying to the ground, "Right now, I must be looking ridiculous. I vowed that I wouldn't cry again and stay strong, but I've done a horrible thing. How can I repay for my sins?" King Gash Bell was shocked. Commander Zeon said, "Gash-sama, since Kyanchome is my subordinate, I will take punishment for him." However, King Gash said, "Fine, I forgive you all this time. Darn, why is this revolution army involving innocent lives. It's not your fault, it's this army's. They are trying to turn us against our country, hurt my reputation, and then put this world into ruins. They will not get away with this. I must apologize to the citizens about this and tell them what's happening."


	4. Ch 4: Recruiting the Past

_**Golden Gash‼: Demon Revolution Army**, also known as "**Konjiki no Gash‼: Mamono no Kakumei-gun**" and "**Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army**" is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)‼ fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie (Penny) Bell, as well as Zeno Bell (now a good demon) and his army, are trying to put a stop to them. Can these heroes stop this revolution army from overthrowing King Zatch (Gash) Bell and prevent chaos from occurring in the Demon World?_

_In this fan fiction, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts (such as the character Gash instead of Zatch, and the spell Zakeru instead of Zaker). If you want to read an enhanced version of this Zatch Bell! fan fiction (which is more formatted), visit NejiHyuga900's DeviantART account. The DeviantART version of this fan fiction includes links to character profiles, video links to songs to keep the mood going, author notes during the fan fiction, etc._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 4: Recruiting the Past<strong>

**Location: In Royal Bell Family palace**

Since the Demon Revolution Army has slightly limited the amount of power in King Gash Bell's hands by destroying the main school of Demon World, after King Gash apologized to the citizens of Demon World on their actions, he thought of a plan that could help him win the war, but it was risky. "I'm going to pay a visit to Kid's and Coral Q's Robotics Shop," he said to Commander Zeon Bell and his men, "What good could come out of there?" Commander Zeon asked. "I have heard that they made a time machine of some sort," King Gash said. "But wouldn't time traveling would normally be considered... illegal?" asked Commander Zeon. "Besides, wouldn't going back in time prevent war create chaos in the space-time continuum in our time anyway?" King Gash answered, "That is very risky, and yes, I could consider it illegal, but I'm not going back in time into the same universe. Instead, I'm thinking about going to into the past, as a new universe, and recruit our younger selves to aid us to victory," King Gash said. "But Gash-sama, wouldn't—" Commander Zeon said, but King Gash interrupted and said, "I know what you are going to say. I know that I would be putting their lives at risk, but if this army is as strong as their leader said, we're going to need all the help we can get. They destroyed the main school of Demon World. If they are capable of destroying that huge thing in one shot, they could kill us at anytime without warning. Plus, when we have enough information about the Demon Revolution Army, we can send our past selves back to their time in their timeline. This is a risk we should take." Commander Zeon thought about it but was against it, but agreed with his brother anyways and asks, "Which part of time do you exactly wish to travel, Gash-sama?" King Gash answered, "I remembered back 27 years, three days after my wife—your sister-in-law—started living with us, I was allowed to bring five humans to Demon World for the day. I intend to bring our older selves and our old partners to this time to help us." Commander Zeon was slightly shocked but was expecting it and said, "I see." "I don't think the Demon Revolution Army will ambush us again today, so I will visit the Robotics Shop tomorrow," King Gash said.

**Location: At Kid's & Coral Q's Robotics Shop, the following day**

The next day, King Gash Bell went to Kid's & Coral Q's Robotics Shop. "Welcome to Kid's & Coral Q's Robotics Shop Gash Bell-sama!" Kid and Coral Q said. "Hey guys," King Gash said. Coral Q asked, "So what are you here for? Ah, don't tell me." He grabs a hoverboard, "Are you here to buy our latest hoverboard, suitable for your children? Or..." He puts it away and grabs a maid-like robot, "Are you wanting a robot maid to help you with your household?" Gash puts his hand behind his head and has a sweaty-like expression and asks, "Actually, may I rent your time traveling device?" "Our time traveling device?" said Kid and Coral Q. "I-I have no idea what you are talking about?" Kid saidin embarrassment. Coral Q was scared that he knows about their secret time traveling device, "I heard rumors you made a time traveling device. And according to your expressions, I say that you did. But don't worry, while I would normally make time traveling forbidden, this is an emergency. My purpose is to gather allies from the past to help us win the war against the Demon Revolution Army and prevent our younger selves' future from involving in the war in their future," King Gash said. "B-but, going back into time into the same timeline is very dangerous. It can destroy the space-time continuum if you return back to the future in the same timeline and who-knows-what-will-happen?" Coral Q said. "I know, but can your time traveling device create alternate universe upon traveling through time?" asked King Gash. "Well, yes it can. We did make our time traveling device like that. And our purpose of making one was to learn the history of demon world," Kid said. "Well, that can be done another time and I will allow that. But make sure your machine doesn't fall into the wrong hands," King Gash said, "I would like to see this time traveling device you made." "Very well," Kid and Coral Q said.

Kid and Coral Q brought King Gash Bell to their laboratory, full of magical and robotic inventions. "Well, here it is," Kid said. They showed King Gash a portable device. "This device creates time portals. You can travel only between the present and the past with this device," Coral Q said. He points on some buttons and says, "These buttons here switches between universes. Right now, our universe is set to Universe 000 so right now, up to 999 universes can be created with this portable time machine but you can always delete those universes from being traveled to." Coral Q points at other things on the portable time machine, "And these buttons right here sets the time. You can travel at any time, day, month, and year between the present of Universe 000 and the past of another universe." "I see," King Gash said. Coral Q points at the big red button and says, "And this button is to create the time portal that leads to the destinations you set but it will send you to the same position in the world in that time." "Here 'ya go. Would this be enough to rent your machine?" King Gash pays Kid and Coral Q to rent their portable time machine and Kid said, "You're paying us? We would have lent it to you for free." King Gash replied, "Don't worry about it. It's just a little thanks." "Thank you Gash-sama!" Kid and Coral Q said.

**Location: Back at the Royal Bell Family palace**

King Gash Bell shows Commander Zeon Bell the portable time machine. "So, this will get you to the past?" Commander Zeon said. "Yes, but I don't want to go back alone. Zeon-nīsan, will you, as well as Captain Kyanchome and Vice Captain Byonko of your Ninja Division, accompany with me as protection?" Commander Zeon and his team said, "Of course!" Queen Patie Bell her sons Raiden and Rain entered the room. "Darling, what's going on?" asked Queen Patie. King Gash answered, "Oh, Patie-chan? Well, I got myself a time traveling device and I'm heading into the past, to recruit our younger selves, to help us win this upcoming war." Queen Patie Bell was shocked and said, "Huh?! Going to the past and bringing our younger selves to the future? But, wouldn't that put our younger selves at risk? And if they were to die, would we die?" Queen Patie said, "I plan on traveling back in time 27 years ago, during the time I was allowed to bring five humans to Demon World for the day, as a second universe. So, if anything were to happen to them, it won't be affecting us. But we will be protecting them at all costs still, for their own future. I asked Zeon-nīsan, Kyanchome, and Byonko to accompany me to the past," King Gash said. "Dad, can me and my brother come too, please?!" Raiden asked happily and he looks at Rain and asks him, "Rain, wanna go to?" But before he said anything, their father King Gash said, "I want you two stay here. Don't worry, I should be back here within a second, literally. Besides, I am bringing back our younger selves to this present time." Raiden became depressed and Captain Kyanchome said, "Raiden and Rain, I have a request. Will you two bring my children and wife to this palace so that they too can meet their future children?" Raiden became excited and Rain became happy and Raiden said, "Yes sir!" Raiden and Rain ran out of the Royal Bell Family palace. Queen Patie laughed, "Hehe! That boy is always high-spirited, even though he's also a troublemaker at times."

After King Gash's children left. King Gash Bell looked at Commander Zeon and said, "Follow me." King Gash Bell took Commander Zeon, Captain Kyanchome, and Vice Captain Byonko outside of the Royal Family Bell palace at the front door, checked to see if his children were out of sight (since his son Raiden would be someone who would sneak in the time portal, however, Raiden went to get Tio and her children Pancho and Tioga), set the time and year to travel back 27 years ago and two hours after he brought humans into Demon World, and set to travel from Universe 000 to Universe 001 and pressed the big red button. A black swirling portal was created and King Gash, Commander Zeon, Captain Kyanchome, and Vice Captain Byonko went through the black portal.

**Location: In Capital City of Demon World, 27 years ago as a new universe/timeline, and 2 hours before time portal appears**

27 years old, 3 days after Zophise attacked Patie's and Byonko's families, five humans, including Kiyomaro Takamine (age 15), Megumi Ōumi (age 18), Parco Folgore (age 25), Kafka Sunbeam (age 34), and Li Yen (age 16) appeared in Demon World, upon young King Gash's request. Young King Gash and his friends, including those humans' demon partners (age +1) as well as Patie (age 8) and Byonko (age 7), were around and young Gash said happily, "Kiyomaro! You're here! And you brought Vulcan!" Young Gash takes Vulcan 300 from Kiyomaro's hand and throws him in the air. "Yo, Gash! It's been a while," young Kiyomaro said. Young Schneider (Umagon) jumped onto Sunbeam, said, "Meru Meru Me~~~!" and started licked Sunbeam like crazy, "Hehe! Stop that! Umagon!" Sunbeam said while laughing. King Gash to Sunbeam said, "Umagon's real name is Schneider." "Oh right, hello there, Schneider! I always thought that was your real name," said Sunbeam and Schneider replies happily, "Meru Meru Me~~~!" Young Tio walks up to Megumi and says, "Megumi!" Megumi holds onto her and says, "Tio-chan!" Li Yen sees Wonrei, hugs him and says, "Wonrei! It's been so long since I seen you. I missed you so much." "Hey Li, it's been a while, and I too missed you a lot," Wonrei replied. "Folgore-san!" young Kyanchome said, crying to him. "Hehe! How's it been Kyanchome?" Folgore said.

Young Patie comes up to Gash and held onto his arm and Gash is feeling a bit embarrassed and Kiyomaro says, "Ah, hello there Patie. So umm..." Patie then says to Kiyomaro, "Gash told me about his amnesia. I'm sorry for the things me and Byonko has done back in the Human World. I wish I could have been allies with you from the start." Patie then felt a bit depressed as she remembered what happened a few days ago. Kiyomaro says, "We could have been great allies and thanks for helping us defeat Demoruto and Clear Note." Then he asks her, "What's wrong?" Young Byonko tells him, "About 3 days ago, Zophise attacked Patie's home and my home since he figured out that we betrayed him in that battle-gero. He killed our families and destroyed our home-gero." Kiyomaro and every other human was shocked and Kiyomaro said in anger, "Zophise did what?!" Young Gash told Kiyomaro, "A while ago, me and Patie-chan talked about our time in the Human World like our battles and stuff. Zophise heard us and killed Patie-chan's and Byonko's families. Without a home, Kyanchome let Byonko live with him. And while was hesitant at first, I decided to let Patie-chan to live with me and my family. To be honest, I actually started falling in love with her but slowly and I finally accepted her feelings for me and I guess you can say that we are girlfriend-boyfriend now." After hearing Zophise' actions, Kiyomaro was angry and said, "Zophise. I was hoping he would never do something awful again." Byonko said to Kiyomaro, "Patie-chan and I regretted joining him and I vowed to her that I will get revenge on Zophise for what he's done." Kiyomaro asks, "Where is he now?" Byonko replied, "We don't know. He went into hiding, most likely-gero." Gash went off topic and said, "So Kiyomaro, do you have a girlfriend yet? Are you and Suzume dating yet?" Kiyomaro was shocked and starting blushing and said, "N-no! Not yet!" Megumi laughed. Kiyomaro returned to normal then asks Gash, "So, Zeon? How is he to you now? Has he changed his ways?" Gash answered, "Yes. While he did have a grudge on me during the battle, he is no longer like that now. Zeon now protects me and is now kind to me." Patie interrupted and said, "Well, I don't trust him. After hearing the bad things he's done to my poor Gash-chan, I wouldn't forgive him." King Gash said, "Patie-chan, I thought I told you to forgive Zeon about the things he's done to me." Patie went silent.

Young Zeon Bell (age 7) appeared to the party, "Hey! Kiyomaro!" Kiyomaro grabs his attention and Patie sticks her tongue at Zeon and Zeon said quietly, "Eh, how immature." Then he apologizes to Kiyomaro, "Kiyomaro Takamine, I apologize to you for my actions in the Human World, how I treated Gash earlier, and about destroying Japan. I've always been jealous of Gash ever since I heard about him many years ago when we lived separately. I don't know if you will forgive me but I will always protect Gash for now on, and will do whatever it takes to repay for my sins," Kiyomaro accepts his apology and forgives him, "I forgive you," Young Zeon was surprised and said, "How can you forgive me so easily?" Kiyomaro answered, "I feel like I trust you now. Protect Gash for me," Zeon replied, "I will." Young Gash then asks then, "Everyone, let's go play at my palace. And Kiyomaro, I want to introduce you to my parents.

**Location: Royal Bell Family palace, 27 years ago, 1 hour before time portal appears**

"Father, I'm home! I want you to meet my human partner who helped me win the Demon Battle," said young King Gash Bell. Kiyomaro and the other humans went up towards the giant demon and was shocked. Kiyomaro said, "Wow! That's your father?! He's huge!" said Kiyomaro in a very shocking manner. "Show some respect to him, as father was the winner of the the previous Demon Battle and was the previous King of Demon World," said Zeon Bell. Kiyomaro was still shocked and said, "Your father is over 1000 years old and he was the previous King?!" Former King Bell laughed and said, "Umu [yes]. We demons have a much longer life span than humans. So, you must Kiyomaro Takamine. Well done in the Demon Battle. While I can see that look like a fool right now, you also appear to have so much potential." Kiyomaro returned to normal and asks Gash, "So have you met your mother?" Gash said, "Unu [yes]! Mother!" Young Gash's and Zeon's mother, the previous Queen of Demon World came into the room.

"My, my! So these are your human friends and I assume this boy is your partner? He's quite handsome," said by Gash and Zeon's mother, the former queen of Demon World. Kiyomaro blushed and said, "Ah, so you are his mother. In the Human World, when Gash had amnesia, he's been always wanting to meet you," Kiyomaro said. "And even before the battle, he's been wanting to see me, but instead, after my husband gave Baō to Gash since he had a kind heart, I placed him in a home with our maid, so he didn't knew either of us much back then." Kiyomaro said, "I see. And since you are his mother and his father was King, does that make you queen?" Gash's mother said, "Yes. I was considered to be the Queen of Demon World, but since my son is now King, I am now a former queen." Young Patie interrupts and said while holding young King Gash, "And Gash-chan is going to make me his queen in the future! Aren't you Gash-chan?!" Young King Gash was embarrassed and said, "While I am letting you live with me, I'm still not 100% sure." Young Patie angrily said in a graveling voice, shaking the young King, "What do you mean you're not 100% sure?" Kiyomaro laughed and young Gash said while crying in fear, "Patie-chan, I thought you would stop doing this to me. Please let go." Young Patie stopped and young Gash continued, "While I did say that I will love you, especially since you lost your family, I want to see if you can be a strong, kind, and a worthy queen to me." Young Patie said, "Okay, I understand. I promise I will become a good queen. No, my goal will be to become the greatest queen Demon World will have." King Gash said, "You do have the potential to become one. Once I can see you are queen-worthy, I will make you one in the future." Young Patie then hugged King Gash happily and said, "Thank you Gash-chan! I won't disappoint you!" She then gave King Gash a kiss on the cheek. King Gash blushed in embarrassment and in silence and Kiyomaro laughed.

After the conversation, young King Gash Bell, young Kiyomaro Takamine, and their friends were playing inside the palace, talking to each other about things that they recently done, and laughing together.

**Location: Royal Bell Family palace, 27 years ago, at the time when the time portal appeared**

The time portal appeared. Adult King Gash Bell, Commander Zeon Bell, Captain Kyanchome, and Vice Captain Byonko found themselves at the same spot, in front of the Royal Bell Family palace, but as a new universe the portable time machine created. They looked around and they noticed a change in the scenery and felt nostalgic. "So, we are here," Commander Zeon said. "Where would our younger selves be at this time?" Vice Captain Byonko asked? "Hmm..." Adult King Gash was thinking. Captain Kyanchome said, "If I can remember correctly, I think I remembered playing inside your palace a few hours after meeting Parco Folgore in Demon World along with the rest of our friends." Adult King Gash was thinking the same and shook his head. They entered the Royal Bell Family Palace and adult King Gash asked, "Hello?" For a few seconds, there was complete silence, then someone asked, "Who's there?" It was revealed to be the previous King of Demon World, Gash's and Zeon's father. Gash was surprised but he bows down quickly answered, "Hello, I'm King Gash Bell from 27 years into the future." Then King Gash, still bowed down looks at Zeon. Zeon stares at Gash and quickly bows too and says, "And I'm Commander Zeon Bell of a military to protect Demon World, as well as second-in-command to rule Demon World." Captain Kyanchome and Vice Captain Byonko bows down to and Zeon says, "And these two are my subordinates, Captain Kyanchome and Vice Captain Byonko of my Ninja Division in my personal military to protect Demon World." "How do I know this is not some sort of trick? Why are you here?" The former King Bell said.

King Gash said, "Father, 27 years later, while I am still ruling Demon World, an rebellious demon called Zega created an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army, put us into war, and are planning to put Demon World into chaos and we don't think we have enough power to defend Demon World against them. 10 years ago in my timeline, you and mother went missing. I haven't heard about your disappearance in my timeline until this Zega made an announcement stating that he killed you and mother since you were onto him and his upcoming evil plans. After someone I knew built a machine to travel through time, I came into the past, your present time, and asks assistance from our younger selves help us, and to prevent war from happening in your's and their future." In another room, the children and their partners heard adult King Gash Bell and his past father talking, and and were heading towards the room with the former King and their older selves. "Zega. I heard a demon named Zega as well as a brother named Zecross and I have been suspicious about their latest activities. But how can I trust you that you are not one of his subordinates pretending to be my son from the future," the former King said, not trusting his son from the future.

Adult King Gash, Commander Zeon, and his men looked up and before adult King Gash replied, they saw their younger selves. Their younger selves appeared shocked and the young King Gash asked, "Who are you?" The adult King Gash was slightly shocked seeing his younger self but he easily answered, "I'm King Gash Bell, your future self. And these three next to me are Commander Zeon Bell, as well as his subordinates Ninja Captain Kyanchome and Ninja Vice Captain Byonko." They rose up as their names were called. The young Kyanchome and the young Byonko were so surprised and said simultaneously in excitement, "Ahhh! That's really me?! I look so cool(-gero)!" Young Zeon said with a grin, "So, I appear to be leading a military, right?" His older self says, "Yes. And I also in second-in-command in ruling Demon World. My military is to protect peace in Demon World and to protect the King. And these two subordinates of mine, who were once wimps, are one of my strongest warriors," said adult Commander Zeon and adult Captain Kyanchome and adult Vice Captain Byonko put their arms behind and blushed. Captain Kyanchome approaches and told his younger self, "Zeon's training was very painful, but he has turned us into powerful ninjas, and we are here to protect the King." Young Kyanchome said, in excitement, "Wow! I am so cool! And so do you Byonko!" Young Byonko was excited too. Parco Folgore says to the adult Captain Kyanchome, "Kyanchome, you look like an amazing warrior! You appear to be much stronger than you use to be!" The young Kiyomaro walks up to the adult King Gash Bell and asks, "Hold on, are you really Gash from the future? Are you guys are what you are claiming to be?" The adult King Gash takes out Vulcan 300 that he was hiding in the garment of his mantle, "After all of these years, I kept the Vulcan 300 that you made for him, although he's not in good condition anymore. I haven't played with him in two decades but I have kept him as a memento to always remember you. After all, he was the first friend you made for me. So, does this prove that I'm the real Gash Bell from the future?" Kiyomaro smiled and said, "Yeah, I believe you." Gash's and Zeon's mother heard everything and came into the room and say, "My, my boys have grown. You look wonderful, Gash, Zeon." "Mother, it's been 10 years since I last seen you, and father. I wish you were still alive in my timeline. I missed seeing you."

Young Patie, holding onto young King Gash, towards adult King Gash Bell and asks, "Hey older Gash, I have a question. Are we married yet?" Adult King Gash said, "Yes, we are. And I have made you my queen and you've been a wonderful queen and a great housewife," Young Patie squeals happily, squeezing the young King Gash tightly and the the young Gash said, "Patie-chan, too tight! Let me have some room!" and adult King Gash continued, "And we also have two wonderful children: A high-spirited but sometimes aggressive 14-year old boy named Raiden, and his 8 year old younger brother Rain, who is a nice, calm good boy." He then whispered to young King Gash and young Patie, "But to be honest, I wouldn't recommend having children until the next Demon Battle to be King a thousand years later since it's difficult being a parent and demon king at the same time and being king was hard enough." Young Patie asks, "Can we meet our future children or at least see what they look like?!" Adult King Gash Bell said, "Of course, as long as I can get father's and mother's approval on bringing you guys into future," Adult King Gash Bell looks at his father in the past. His father said, "Well, I'm convinced that you are my son from the future. Will you be protecting these children and will you return them here safely?" King Gash Bell said, "Of course. I will be protecting them at all times, as well as their human partners with my life. I won't let anything happen to them. And once I gather enough information about this Demon Revolution Army that is revolting against me and Demon World, I will return them to here in this timeline so that they can prevent their future from having the war we are having. When I traveled back in time with this portable time machine, I made this timeline a second universe so it doesn't affect our timeline since it is too dangerous to go back in time in the same universe." Adult King Gash Bell then said to his father and mother, "Father, mother, I don't know how long I will be having these children and these humans in my timeline but by the time I leave to my time along with these children, but by the time we leave to into the future, in my timeline, only a few seconds would past in this time until we return. I'm not sure if all of us will safely return but we will try." Adult King Gash Bell then opens a portal to the their present time in Universe 000. "Let's go, everyone." The demon children, their future selves, and their human partners enter the time portal into the future.

**Location: 27 years later, outside of Demon Revolution Army's secret base**

"Hmm..." said by co-leader Death General #1 Zega of the Demon Revolution Army. For a second, he thought he sensed doubles, then the feeling suddenly disappeared. "What's wrong, brother?" said by co-leader Death General #2 Zecross under his hood. While they both could sense other demons, Zecross was slightly out of range to notice it. "It's nothing," Zega said.


	5. Ch 5: The Past and Future Meet

_**Golden Gash‼: Demon Revolution Army**, also known as "**Konjiki no Gash‼: Mamono no Kakumei-gun**" and "**Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army**" is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)‼ fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie (Penny) Bell, as well as Zeno Bell (now a good demon) and his army, are trying to put a stop to them. Can these heroes stop this revolution army from overthrowing King Zatch (Gash) Bell and prevent chaos from occurring in the Demon World?_

_In this fan fiction, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts (such as the character Gash instead of Zatch, and the spell Zakeru instead of Zaker). If you want to read an enhanced version of this Zatch Bell! fan fiction (which is more formatted), visit NejiHyuga900's DeviantART account. The DeviantART version of this fan fiction includes links to character profiles, video links to songs to keep the mood going, author notes during the fan fiction, etc._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5: The Past and Future Meet<strong>

**Location: In Royal Bell Family palace, 27 years later in present time**

A time portal opened up in a room with Queen Patie Bell. "Huh," she said. She seen King Gash Bell, Commander Zeon Bell, Captain Kyanchome, Vice Captain Byonko, the younger versions of themselves and their human partners. "Your back!" she said. "And I see you brought them." Queen Patie was smiling and said the children and human, "Hello everyone, I'm Queen Patie Bell, current Queen of Demon World." The children and humans were shocked and young Patie was so happily surprised, saying, "Wow! That's me? I look so beautiful!" "Thank you!" Adult Queen Patie said. "Patie-sama, Your Majesty, have your sons brought my family here yet?" asked Captain Kyanchome. The younger Kyanchome asked, "Family? I have children of my own too?" "So, I wonder who is the wife, haha!" Young Tio teased at Kyanchome. "Oh, you'll see," Adult Captain Kyanchome said. Raiden and Rain Bell returns home and meets the demons and humans from the past. "Ah, Raiden, Rain, you're back," adult King Gash said. He continued, "I would like to meet our younger self as well as our former human partners." "Wow, so these are your younger selves and partners!" Raiden was excited. "Raiden, Rain, have you brought my family like I asked?" said Captain Kyanchome, "Yes, bought I want to introduce me and my brother to these guys first," Raiden said. "Yo! My name is Raiden, Raiden Bell. I'm 14 years old and I specialize in lightning spells." He then looks at his younger brother Rain and Rain says, "Hello, I'm Rain. Rain Bell. I'm 8 years old and I can use both water and lightning spells. My brother here have always protected me." Raiden looks at young Gash and young Patie, "So, you two must be our younger parents." Young Patie was happily holding onto young King Gash. Rain looks at them too and says, "Wow, our young parents look cute together. Just like me and my girlfriend Tioga-chan." Young Gash felt a little embarrassed and young Patie squealed. "Tioga, who is she like?" Young Tio asked. "You'll see. Everyone come introduce yourselves!" Rain said. Head Nurse Tio's and Captain Kyanchome's children Pancho and Tioga revealed themselves. Young Tio was very shocked and surprised at what she saw and young Kyanchome was just surprised, "Hello, I'm Tio, head nurse of Zeon's Medic Division, and these are mine and Kyanchome's children Pancho and Tioga," adult Head Nurse Tio said. "WHAT?!" Young Tio and young Kyanchome were surprised to hear that they are together. "You mean, me and Kyanchome... Eh... WHY ME AND KYANCHOME?" Young Tio said, out of her mind. "It's kind of complicated," adult Captain Kyanchome said to young Tio and then says, "Kids, introduce yourself to our younger selves." "Hello everyone, I'm Pancho. I'm 13 years old, I'm a ninja apprentice in Commander Zeon's military, and I'm Raiden's best friend and rival. I specialize in invisibility spells." Tioga holds onto Rain and says, "And I'm Tioga. I'm 8 years old and I can use mirror-like spells. And this is my boyfriend." Rain blushes. "Wow, you two are cute together," young Patie said as she awed. Young Tio was still shocked as to why she and Kyanchome are together. "Wow. this is surprising," young Kyanchome said. After their conversation, they all head out in the living room and talked to each other.

**Location: In Royal Bell Family palace, in the living room**

"So, my older self, how do me and Kyanchome get together? Well, I don't have any feelings for him," young Tio said to her older self. "Well, it's kind of complicated, but ever since Kyanchome trained under Commander Zeon-sama, he has gotten stronger, much stronger. I was impressed on how much stronger he became. Went from a wimp to a brave man. I was impressed and I actually started developing feelings for him. Heh, kind of weird, isn't it?" adult Nurse Tio said. Adult Captain Kyanchome said, "Like I said, it was kind of complicated. I was still amazing on how much we went through. I never would have imagined our feelings wound have ended up this far." Adult Nurse Tio then said to her younger self, "I then joined Zeon-sama's military as head nurse to help out his men, and to aid Gash-sama and his children." Young Kyanchome went up to young Tio, shakes and asks, "So Tio, since our future selves are together, want to me my girlfriend now." Young Tio was annoyed and replies, "Well, I'm still upset about this, but you must prove yourself to me that you can grow strong first." Young Kyanchome was depressed and Parco Folgore said, "Don't worry, Kyanchome, I know that you will get her one day." Young Kyanchome looks up to him. Adult Nurse Tio and Megumi laughed and adult Tio said, "In time!" Li Yen, held up to Wonrei, asks adult King Gash, "So Gash, what's Wonrei been doing in Demon World and do I ever get to stay with him?" King Gash said, "Unfortunately, no. After all, in your time, you only got to visit him for a day and then went back to Human World. Then years later, I haven't seen Wonrei in a long time." Demon Revolution Army attacked us the first time, a lot of our friends moved away from the Capital City to different towns in Demon World. I hope they are safe. I don't know if they are going to get their selves involved in this war." Kafka Sunbeam and young Schneider (Umagon) were sad to hear that Schneider's older self wasn't around and Kiyomaro asks adult King Gash, "So, about this Revolution Army? Who are its members?" Adult King Gash answers, "We don't know much. So far, we only know two of its leaders, Death General #1 Zega, who apparently uses light and dark spells and his brother Death General #2 Zecross, but I don't know what he can do. Then their other members are Death General #3 Zeil, who sneak attacked Zeon and created a dark clone of him called Dark Zeon, who has Zeon's old personality during the time we had that battle in Human World, and Death General #8 Zarpi, a harpy demon that became was our first battle but she was killed by Zeon-nīsan. I don't know how many of these Death Generals there are or how strong they really our, but one of our purposes of bringing you guys into my timeline is help us win the war, since there are not many with the courage to save Demon World." Then silence went for a few seconds then adult King Gash continued, "When we fought against Death General #8 Zarpi of the Demon Revolution, we accidentally killed many innocent civilians who were under her control." Everyone was shocked and Captain Kyanchome said, "It's my fault Gash-sama, not yours. I was the one who slaughtered them. I put everyone into darkness with my Shin Poruku and started slashing them. I was thinking these demons joined this Revolution Army on their own free will. If I would have known that they were mind controlled—, eh!" Vice Captain Byonko said, "Kyanchome, it's not only your fault, it's mine too-gero. I attacked them without warning too." Everyone was silent and young Kyanchome was worried and said, "So, am I considered a murderer?" Adult Captain Kyanchome said, "Well, I have been nicknamed Silent Dark Assassin because of that. But I guess I could consider myself a murderer," Adult King Gash said, "Enough! Please, I don't want to hear this conversation again. All I wanted to be was a kind ruler, to keep this world peaceful. Me and Patie-chan helped keeping this world peaceful for a long time and helped out the poor. But now, I don't think the citizens will trust us anymore." Adult King Gash slightly cried and said, "I don't know what I should do now." Kiyomaro asks, "Well, we should get stronger, we'll put an end to this war, and then save young Gash's future from having this war." King Gash stopped crying and agrees. "Everyone, I'm going to start making dinner," adult Queen Patie Bell said. "In the mean time, let's all go training outside," Raiden said. "Besides I would like you guys to see our abilities." "Good idea, in the meantime, I will return this portable time traveling device back to Kid and Coral Q," adult King Gash said. Everyone besides adult Gash and adult Patie went outside near their pool, where there is also an sparring area.

**Location: In Royal Bell Family palace, swimming pool/sparring area**

"So, who would like to go first?" asked adult Captain Kyanchome. "I will!" Raiden quickly raised his hand. "And can I choose my opponent?" Captain Kyanchome said, "Very well." "I would like to test my abilities against a water user. Young mother, Patie! I challenge you! Near by the swimming pool," Raiden said. "M-m-me?" Young Patie was shocked. "Come on!" Raiden Bell and young Patie walks towards the ends of a swimming pool, "Ninja Captain Kyanchome, you're up!" Raiden says. Adult Captain Kyanchome sat down, slapped his hands together and shouted, "Shin Poruku!" A sparring arena was created around the pool and almost everyone was looking around. Then Captain Kyanchome made some additional hand signs and shouted, "Shin Poruku Technique: Spirit Split!" Young Patie's and Raiden Bell's spirits were separated from their bodies, "What's this?" Young Patie was shocked. Artificial bodies were then created over their spirits and their original bodies are on the ground. Almost everyone were confused. "Young Gash, Rain, move their real bodies out of the fighting area." After moving their bodies out of the fighting area, adult Captain Kyanchome announced the rules, "Since you are not fighting with your real bodies, you may go full force on each other. If any of you two were to die in these bodies that I made with Shin Poruku, your spirit will get sent back to your real body unharmed. But there will be no doubt that your heart energy would be low. Now, begin!"

**Practice Fight: Raiden Bell vs. Young Patie**

"Why must we fight?" asked Patie. "I want to show you some things I can do against water users. Now, don't hold back on me just because I'm your future son and I won't be holding back either. Well, I will hold back some." Young Patie says, "Very well! Akuru!" Young Patie shot a jet of water from her right hand. "Alright, Zakeru!" Raiden shot a bolt of gold lightning at Akuru from his right fingers and pushed it back at Patie, "Ahh!" Patie shouted as she dodged the lightning infused with the water. From the crowd, Kafka Sunbeam asks, "I'm confused. Demons can use spells without a spellbook or partner?" Vice Captain Byonko answers him, "In the Demon World, demons can use their spells on their own without the need of a spellbook or partner-gero. But when a demon heads outside of Demon World-gero, their spells are restricted and are required a spellbook and an inhabitant of that world that can read the spellbook." "I see," Sunbeam said. Back at the fight. "Oruda Akuron!" Patie created jets of water and launched them at Raiden. "Zaseushiru!" Raiden creates a spherical barrier of gold lightning and blocks all the water jets from Oruda Akuron surrounding Raiden. "Is that the best you got?" Raiden said, "Come on! Use your strongest spell already! Suō Giakuru, isn't it?" Young Patie was irritated and said, "Fine! Suō Giakuru!" Patie launches a water dragon at Raiden. Raiden smiled and says, "Yes! Got you! Zakeru!" Raiden shot a bolt of lightning at Suō Giakuru and electrify it. Then Raiden raised his hands, moving the electrified Suō Giakuru in the air, "What?!" Patie was shocked that she lost control of her spell. "This is one of my abilities: Aquakinesis via Lightning. I can control bodies of water, even water spells with my lightning spells!" Raiden said as he redirected Suō Giakuru back at Patie. Patie was shocked and screamed! "Patie-chan, no!" Young Gash couldn't bear seeing her attacked like that and tried rushing to her but Pancho held him and said to young Gash, "Don't worry!" Before Suō Giakuru struct at Patie, Raiden decided to turn Suō Giakuru straight up into the air, released the aftereffect of Zakeru, put his hands together front of him and aimed at Suō Giakuru's head and shouted, "Zakeruga!" Raiden shot a beam of electricity from his hands together and destroyed Suō Giakuru. Patie was shocked.

"This is why I decided to challenge you first. Even though I can't cast water spells, I can still control water using my lightning spells with my Aquakinesis via Lightning ability," Raiden said. Patie then got her focused and said, "I'm impressed." Raiden said, "You are not so bad yourself, but let's battle with our claws now. Zarouku!" Raiden's hands and feet turned into golden electrical claws. "Alright!" Akurouku!" Young Patie's hands and feet turned into water claws. Raiden stands on top of the water in the swimming pool. "Using my Aquakinesis via Lightning ability, I can also stand on top of water while using this spell or any of my electrical body enhancement spells. Let's fight in melee combat." Young Patie and Raiden jumps towards each other and attempts to slash each other. When Raiden's Zarouku struct with young Patie's Akurouku, her Akurouku transferred over to Raiden, giving him hydroelecric claws. "What?!" young Patie said loudly, as she fell in the pool. "Now your claws are mine. I can do so many things with my Aquakinesis via Lightning ability." Raiden jumps out of water and waits for Patie to get back on the pool deck. Then Raiden shouts, "Zakeru" on the water. He then lifts up the water with his electricity. "So what do you think," he says. "You are quite strong. But I am getting tired," young Patie said. "Alright. Good match. We will end this in a draw," Raiden says, as he drops the water back into the pool.

Adult Captain Kyanchome then used a hand sign and said, "Shin Poruku Technique: Spirit Merge!" Young Patie's and Raiden Bell's artificial bodies disappeared and their spirits returned to their real bodies. Then adult Captain Kyanchome ends Shin Poruku. Young Gash lifts up Patie's real body and asks, "Patie-chan, are you okay? Are you hurt" She replies, "I feel completely fine all of a sudden. I'm not hurt. But I can still feel my heart energy drained." Adult Captain Kyanchome asks, "So, who's next?" "I will be next father!" Pancho said, "And I would like to challenge your younger self and that boy with the white hair at the same time," Pancho said. "I'm Wonrei," Wonrei said, and young Kyanchome got worried. "Very well," adult Captain Kyanchome said. "Ah! If I were to know you were going to battle against two demons at once, I would have battled both my young father and my young mother!" The irritated Raiden said. "You snooze, you lose!" Pancho said. Everyone headed to the sparring grounds next to the pool, with Pancho on one side and Wonrei and young Kyanchome on the other side with an audience.

**Practice Fight: Pancho vs. Young Wonrei & Young Kyanchome**

"Shin Poruku!" Adult Captain Kyanchome created an illusion coliseum, then says "Shin Poruku Technique: Spirit Split!" Pancho's, young Wonrei's, and young Kyanchome's spirits were moved into artificial bodies and the others moved their real bodies away. "Ready? Begin!" Adult Captain Kyanchome shouted. Wonrei rushes up to Pancho and shouts "Gou Boren!" and attempts to punch Pancho with a charged up fist. Pancho shouted, "Invishirudo!" Wonrei's fist was stopped by an invisible wall, "What?" Wonrei said. Pancho then shouted "Invisubauren!" Pancho then threw random punches and kicks at Wonrei off contact. Wonrei was struct with invisible punches and kicks at that distance and was sent back with a powerful kick. "Wonrei!" Li Yen said. Young Kyanchome said while shaking his legs, "Wow, you're strong, but I'm not going to stand here doing nothing." Young Kyanchome got some of his courage and shouted, "Dima Buruku!" Young Kyanchome created clones and went charging towards Pancho. "Invishiruga!" Pancho launched an invisible wall at a clone at high velocity. The clone was flattened and disappeared. "Okay, want to fight with clones? I make some too! Invisuburuku!" Pancho created clones of his own. However, a second later, they disappeared. Kyanchome clones were confused and the real one said, "Where are they?" Kyanchome's clones were being attacked off sight. "I can make invisible clones!" Pancho said.

"Rofō Dibauren!" Wonrei summoned a giant tiger paw made of energy and clawed all the areas where Kyanchome's clones were attacked and successfully hit every invisible clone of Pancho. "Okay, let's see if you can find me now! "Invisuruku!" Pancho turned invisible. "He's gone," young Kyanchome and Wonrei said. After Wonrei got on the ground, he started taking punches out of nowhere, tried blocking as many as he can, then went for a punch. He successfully hit Pancho and Pancho turned visible again. "Nice, you are a great fighter. Okay, I'm going to stop here." Pancho said, then he said to adult Kyanchome, "Father, end the match. That will be enough for me." His father said, "Okay, Shin Poruku Technique: Spirit Merge!" Their spirits went back to their real bodies and they are unharmed.

"Are you alright Kyanchome," Parco Folgore said. "I'm feeling good," Young Kyanchome said. He continued, "I never knew I could do something like that with Shin Poruku." "Wonrei, are you alright?," Li Yen asked, worried. "I'm fine. And that was a fun fight," Wonrei said. "So, who's next?" Adult Captain Kyanchome asked. "Father, I would like me and Rain-kun fight against my young mother and that pony!" Tioga said, smiling. Young Tio and young Schneider (Umagon) were shocked but gladly accepted it. "Wait, Tioga-chan?" Rain said. "Come on Rain-kun! I know that you don't like fighting, but please, just once," Tioga said. "Okay." "Show them who's boss!" Raiden said. Rain Bell and Tioga went on one side of the arena while young Tio and young Schneider went on the other side. "Are you ready Uma—I mean Schneider," Kafka Sunbeam said. "Meru!" said Schneider. "You be careful out there," Megumi said. "I will," Tio said.

**Practice Fight: Rain Bell & Tioga vs. Young Tio & Young Schneider (Umagon)**

"Shin Poruku!" Adult Captain Kyanchome created an illusion coliseum, then says "Shin Poruku Technique: Spirit Split!" The four fighting demons' spirits were moved into artificial bodies and the others moved their real bodies away. "Ready? Begin!" Adult Captain Kyanchome shouted. "Rain, you should make the first move," Tioga said. "Okay, Za-akuru!" Rain shot a hydroelectric jet at Schneider. Young Tio shouts, "Ma Seshirudo!" and blocks the attack with a shield. Schneider shouted "Meru Meru!" and casts Gou Shudoruku, giving him a tough armor. Even though Schneider can't say the names of his spells, his thoughts and feelings activates them. Schneider charges towards Tioga and Rain. "Refleshirudo!" Tioga creates a mirror-like shield Schneider bounces off of it, then jumps back. Tio shouts "Saisu!" and Tioga then shouts, "Reflesu!" They both threw a similar energy wave (Saisu is orange while Reflesu is silver) and both waves collided.

"Not bad," young Tio said. "You are strong too," young Tioga said. "Rain, use a stronger attack now and I will cover you," Tioga said. "Okay! Za-akurouku!" Rain creates water and electric claws on each hand and feet and charges in on Schneider. Schneider shouts, "Meru Meru Me~~~!" and casts "Dioemuru Shudoruku" to create a fire armor. Rain tries slashing Schneider but Schneider jumps over it. Tioga shouts, "Refledoruku!" and created a mirror-like armor over her with a mirror shield and warded off Schneider's blazing horn with her mirror shield. Rain shouted, "Okay, I'm going to use one of my strongest spells. Za-aku Hydra!" Raiden summons a three-headed water serpent. "What is that?" Young Tio said, surprised. The water hydra then started generating electricity inside it and prepared to fire electrical blasts. Tio got prepared and said, "Giga Ra Seushiru!" Young Tio summoned a green barrier over the water hydra and Rain. The water hydro's electrical blasts were blocked and were bouncing around. Rain got frightened and tried dodging them. Right before an electrical blast struct Rain, Tioga shouted "Teo Refleshirudo." Tioga created multiple mirrors to protect Rain and went inside one of them and told Rain while inside a mirror, "Don't worry, I have told you that I will be protecting you." "Thank you," Rain said. Young Tio lifted her barrier off of them and Tioga ended her mirrors.

"Let's end it here," Tioga said. "Okay," said Tio said. Adult Captain Kyanchome said, "Shin Poruku Technique: Spirit Merge!" Their spirits went back to their real bodies and they are unharmed and Kyanchome dispels Shin Poruku. "I'm sorry Tioga-chan, I could have done better, but I hesitate when it comes to battling," Rain Bell said. "Don't worry, at least you tried," Tioga said as she kisses Rain on the cheek. Rain blushed. Then they went back with the others, "Okay, I can only use Shin Poruku for a few more matches," adult Captain Kyanchome said. "Alright, I'm going to go again. This time, I want to battle against young father Gash, my young uncle Zeon, and little Byonko!" Raiden Bell said. "Actually, I don't want to fight right now. Maybe later," young Byonko said. "Fine, then it's just me and my young father and uncle then!" Raiden said. "And Kiyomaro, since you helped father become King, I would like to see your strength too, so guide my young father," Raiden said. "Okay," said Kiyomaro. "Alright, I will battle," young Zeon said.

**Practice Fight: Raiden Bell vs. Young Gash Bell with Kiyomaro Takamine & Young Zeon**

Everyone got into position in the sparring arena. Adult Captain Kyanchom shouted "Shin Poruku!" and created a coliseum and separated all of the fighters' (including Kiyomaro's) spirits with Spirit Split and said, "Fight!" As soon as adult Captain Kyanchome said that, young Zeon shouted, "Zakeru!" Raiden stood still and took the attack. After a little explosion, young Zeon and young Gash sees the dragon on Raiden's shirt glowing, "What?!" Young Zeon shocked that his Zakeru had no effect. "You see, like your mantles, my clothing aren't just for show. When a lightning spell hits this dragon logo, I can call forth my armor. Rai'oh Armor (雷王 アーマー, Raiō Āmā), activate!" A golden armor is summoned over Raiden. "In this armor, I am unable to use my own spells, however," Raiden charges electricity around the armor, "I can create electricity in this armor by focusing my body using my emotions and heart energy isn't required. Lightning Punch!" Raiden charges electricity into his fist and swiftly jumps towards young Zeon. Kiyomaro tells Gash, "Gash, Rashirudo!" Gash says, "Unu, Rashirudo!" Gash summons an electrical shield to block Raiden's electrical punch. However, Rashirudo was absorbed into Raiden's fist. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, even though you both are teaming up against me, you two wouldn't stand a chance against me by using lightning spells, even if I'm not using this armor. That is because I also have a natural ability called Lightning Absorption. This ability makes me immune to all electrical attacks. Furthermore, I can absorb enemy electrical attacks to recover my body and my heart energy by the amount I would normally take." "If that's so then, Gash," Kiyomaro said but Gash understands and says, "Unu, Rauzaruku! Gash created an aura that enhances his physical attributes. "Let's go, Gash!" young Zeon said. "Unu [yes]!" young Gash said. They both went to attack Raiden on attack with punches and kicks. Raiden attacked back with electrical punches and electrical kicks. Raiden shouted, "Thunder Punch!" Raiden launched a strong electrical punch at young Gash and blew him to the ground. After Raiden and Zeon landed, Raiden quickly rush up, did an electrical rising uppercut on Zeon and shouted, "Rairyūken!" (Thunder Dragon Fist; a parody of _Street Fighter_'s Shōryūken.) Young Zeon was launched into the air, fell backwards, and landed on his feet. "Not bad. You are powerful yourself." Adult Commander Zeon smiled upon seeing his younger self and Raiden brawling. "You are powerful too, even at that age. Alright then. Rai'oh Armor deactivate!" Raiden dispels his Rai'oh Armor. "Why are you putting that armor away," young Zeon said. "I would like to try other things, like Za-uruku!" Raiden said, as he disappears into electricity and quickly warps behind young Gash, "Zasorudo! Custom technique Lightning Assassination!" Raiden created blades of electricity around his arms attempted to slash Gash from behind but while Rauzaruku was still active, Gash quickly dodged it. Lightning Assassination is a combination technique Raiden made up with Za-uruku and Zasorudo. "Wow, you really are aggressive," says Gash as his Rauzaruku started disappearing. "Well, I do love fighting," says Raiden. "But because of my aggressiveness in battle, my father didn't give me Baō. But he told me he plan on giving Baou to my brother some day. Instead, you created a new electrical dragon for me, one suited for my aggressiveness called Rai'oh (雷王, Raiō, "Thunder King"), which was partially seal within me as well as sealed within these clothes too. And I will show you another power of Rai'oh besides the armor I have. Zaruku!" Electricity is surrounding Raiden. "This electrical body enhancement spell is just like your Rauzaruku, it increases all of my physical traits but disables most of my spells. But it does give me an electrical aura. Most of them, but not all. Now I will show you the power of Rai'oh. Rai'oh Zakeruga!" Raiden launches a large dragon of electricity vertically in the sky. It appeared similar to Baō Zakeruga but has wings. "Let's go, Gash!" Kiyomaro said. "Unu! Baō Zakeruga!" young Gash said. Gash too launched a large dragon of electricity, but at Rai'oh Zakeruga. Both electric dragons collided and exploded on each other.

**Quick Demonstration: Raiden Bell vs. Ninja Captain Kyanchome**

Then all of a sudden, "Everyone, dinner is almost ready!" Adult Queen Patie Bell said from inside the palace. "Looks like I have end this match now, Spirit Merge!" Adult Captain Kyanchome said as he returned the others' spirits back to their real bodies and ended Shin Poruku. "Ah, but I was having so much fun," Raiden said, upset that he didn't get to finish the match. Just right before everyone left to go back inside the palace, Raiden said to Captain Kyanchome, "Captain Kyanchome, before we eat, can you show me why you are called the Silent Dark Assassin?" Raiden was smiling and adult Captain Kyanchome was shocked and said, "I can't!" Raiden begs, "Please!" Captain Kyanchome looks at adult Commander Zeon and Zeon says, "I will allow it. Make it quick. But do not kill him," adult Commander Zeon said. "Hey, does anyone have a camera, I got to record this!" Raiden said. "Well, I do," Megumi said. She sets up a video camera. "Okay, and my wife is here too for healing," adult Captain Kyanchome said.

Raiden Bell and adult Captain Kyanchome got into fighting position and everyone else watched them. "Okay, I will be using Shin Poruku to block everyone's eyes in darkness and deafen their eyes, well, except for the King's and Queen's eyes as I do not want them to know I'm using this dangerous technique on you. That camera will be recording everything that isn't an illusion in my technique," adult Captain Kyanchome said. "Shin Poruku!" Everyone's eyes in the battle area besides adult Captain Kyanchome were covered in complete darkness and their ears were deafened. Everyone was confused and scared were they were. Raiden was looking around but all he could see was complete darkness. He felt his torso being sliced by a real katana every few seconds but could not find Captain Kyanchome. Then all of a sudden, Raiden's head was decapitated. As Shin Poruku was ending, Raiden fell to the ground, feeling as though he is dead. The darkness fade away and everyone seen Raiden's head off of his body for a few seconds. After Shin Poruku completely disappears, the decapitated head disappeared and Raiden got his head back and felt okay, other than being sliced by a real kanata to his body. What really happened is that Raiden's body was attacked by a real katana, but he was decapitated by an illusory sword.

Then a graveling roar suddenly came from Queen Patie Bell's mouth as she appeared from the pool area, "KYANCHOME! What did you do to my baby?!" "Your Majesty... I-I-I..." Adult Captain Kyanchome was frightened by the queen's rage. "Don't worry, Patie-sama," Head Hurse Tio said as she went up to Raiden and recovered the wounds on his body with the Healing Touch ability, a common ability that most medic demons use to heal others. Then adult Queen Patie Bell said in a graveling voice, "Well Kyanchome, if you don't explain yourself, you're fired!" Captain Kyanchome was speechless in fear. Everyone but Commander Zeon was scared by Queen Patie's rage, even her younger self is scared of her older self's anger, and Megumi stopped recording the video. In the small distance, young Patie asks young Gash, while still being frightened by her future self, holding Gash, "Gash, am I really this scary when I get angry?" Gash says, while he too is frightened and holding onto young Patie, "Unu [yes]. You can be this scary when you were angry when I use to reject you. I was hoping you wouldn't do this anymore." While Captain Kyanchome is still scared by the queen, Commander Zeon walked up to, "Don't be angry at my subordinate. I gave him permission to perform his technique. Technically, Raiden asked Kyanchome why he is called the 'Silent Dark Assassin' and I allowed Kyanchome to demonstrate on him." The angered queen then said to Commander Zeon, "ZEON?! WHY YOU?! If you weren't Gash's brother and if you he didn't make you second-in-command of Demon World, I would throw you in jail for assaulting my son! Wait until my husband hears about this!" Then a few heights above the Royal Bell Family palace, adult King Gash Bell was found on a balcony and he said, "I seen the whole thing. It's okay. I trusted that Kyanchome wouldn't put our son in danger. Besides, I found it quite hilarious." Adult Queen Patie, with her anger lowered, was upset and said, "Darling, when did you get back?! And why—"

Raiden interrupt and said, while he was still healing, "Mother, please stop. I was the one that asked Kyanchome-san to use his technique on me. I know that he wouldn't really kill me. So go easy on him and Zeon-ojisan." Queen Patie said angrily, "Well then, Go to your room and change your clothes!" Raiden argued, "Well, these clothes do recover over time—" Queen Patie replied, "Go now!" Raiden said, "Yes mom." Young Zeon Bell says, "Wow, looks like Gash's girlfriend is still a pain-in-the-butt as of this day." Young Patie gave young Zeon a death stare. Adult Commander Zeon told his younger self, "Yep. Still a pain. But I'm use to it. And we do get along at times. Sometimes, we still argue." "Man, all of you, I can't believe you guys, especially you Gash darling," adult Queen Patie said, upset. "Patie-chan, please for forgive us!" adult King Gash Bell said, teasing her. And in edition to King Gash's comedy, he fell off the balcony. "Ow! I'm okay!" He got back up to his feet and met with the others.

Everyone else looked at the camera. Without any illusions from Shin Poruku, what was shown is that Captain Kyanchome was teasing Raiden, making fun at him and slightly slashing him as comedy. They laughed out of joy. Then young King Gash whispered to his older self, "Hey, older me? Is Patie really still as scary as she used to be?" Adult King Gash replied (in a normal voice), "Not really. Well, I haven't seen her getting mad at me in a very long time, but I stayed on her good side at all times and Patie-chan is very nice if you don't make her mad. But ever since we our Raiden was born, she's been yelling at him every time he was in trouble. Or so it may seem." Adult King Gash looked at his son Rain and Rain got a worried look and adult King Gash said, "Rain, I've figured out that Raiden's been protecting you, even by lying to us to protect you. You should confess it to your mother." Rain lowered his head and said, "Okay father." Then they head back into the palace. They were hearing adult Queen Patie's voice from in Raiden's bedroom.

**Location: Raiden Bell's bedroom in Royal Bell Family palace**

"Here!" the still-angered Queen Patie Bell threw Raiden's old yellow mantle at him and Raiden tries putting it on. "This mantle? But I haven't warn this in years. I don't think it will fit me any—Oh!" Raiden said as the mantle sized itself to match Raiden's current weight and height. "But I will just be leaving this on until my other clothes regenerates," he said. "Man Raiden, why do you always get yourself into trouble?" Queen Patie asked, with little anger. Raiden went silent. Then Rain, wanting to tell his mother the truth, went into Raiden's room and timidly asked, "Umm... mother?" Queen Patie replies, "Oh, Rain, how are you doing? What's wrong?" Rain was a little hesitant but have been wanting to tell his mother for a long time, "Please, stop being mad at Raiden-nīsan. Not everything he said he did was his fault," Rain Bell confessed. "Rain..." Raiden said, worried about his brother. "Raiden-nīsan, please, let me explain. She needs to know. A few days ago, I accidentally bumped into a vase and broke it. I got scared but then Raiden came up to me and chose to take the blame for himself, all to protect me. This wasn't the only time Raiden protected me. There were other accidents I made and Raiden would lie for me, protecting me. He's a good brother. He always cared about me." Queen Patie was shocked and calmed down and said, "Rain." Then she said, "Raiden, I'm sorry for doubting you. When you said you would always protect your brother, I didn't think you also protected him from being in trouble." Raiden said, "I have always promised that I would always protect my younger brother no matter what. I don't want to see him get hurt or get in trouble. I'm sorry, I've been lying to you and father all these years, but I have always cared about my brother more than myself. I hope you can forgive me for lying to you. And I'm also sorry about making you worry me when I asked Kyanchome-san to use his technique on me. I was just curious," Queen Patie Bell was happy and said, "It's okay. I'm glad that you always been caring for him. I misjudged you. You are a good boy." Raiden was happy and said, "Please, don't be mad at Rain for the accidents he has made that I took the blame from." Queen Patie happy said, "I won't!" Then she gave her son Raiden a hug, and then her other son Rain a hug. Then Queen Patie said, "Okay, let's go have dinner." "What's for dinner?," Raiden asked. "Yellowtail," Queen Bell said. "YES! Woo hoo! I love yellowtail!," Raiden said, running around his room.

Location: Inside various rooms in Royal Bell Family palace

Everyone went to the dining room. While everyone else was eating, Megumi was showing the watched the video of adult Kyanchome using Shin Poruku on Raiden without the illusion and Raiden started laughing. "Hahaha! Oh, Kyanchome-san can be pretty funny," said Raiden, laughing out loud. When Raiden got his dinner, Raiden said, "YES! Yellowtail! My favorite!" and began to chow it down really fast. Kiyomaro watched Raiden eat and said, "Wow, he is just like Gash," and young Gash smiled at Raiden and said, "So you love yellowtail just as much me." Raiden replied, "I got my love of yellowfish from you." Adult King Gash said to them, "Hehe, if me and Raiden would have a yellowfish eating contest, he would win. While I always loved yellowfish, Raiden was always crazy for them." Kiyomaro was shocked and surprised and said, "You're kidding?"

"So Gash-chan, Patie-chan, when did you two started dating?" Tioga asked, being curious. Young Gash said, "A few days ago back in our time. Before that, I had no feeling of love and always ran away from Patie. And she was crazily in love with me." Then Tioga asks out of curiosity, "What was your relation to each other when you two fought in that Demon Battle to determine king," Patie and Gash looks at each other and Patie said while holding Gash, "Well, Gash has forgotten about me since he had amnesia, and I felt heartbroken and treated Gash as an enemy." And young Gash, while eating his yellowtail amberjack, said, "And every time I rejected her, Patie would get really mad at me and would chase me everywhere." Patie gave a mean stare at Gash while still holding him. "So, did she force you make you be with her," asked Tioga. "Not really. Ever since her parents were killed, which was right after we talked about our time in the Human World, I started falling in love her and without a home, I brought her to live with me and my family." Kiyomaro says to Gash and assumes, "And if I know you. And you aren't the type of boy that would easily fall in love. I'm guessing Patie done that made you fall in love with her." Gash said, "At first, I was thinking that, but Patie-chan has shown to have a kind, gentle heart. That's what got me in love with her. That and because she needed someone to love her since she lost her parents."

Young Tio was listening and asks Tioga and Rain, "So how did you two get together?" Tioga answered, "We have always been friends since we were babies." Rain continued from her answer, "Tioga-chan, as well as Raiden-nīsan, has always protected me from bullies in school. I was very thankful of them. I always hated fighting so I never fought back at them to protect myself." Tioga continued from what Rain was saying, "Then one day, some time last year, Rain-kun asked me if he would like to be my boyfriend. At first, I wasn't sure, but since I have said that I would always protect him, I accepted his offer. The day after that, I fell in love with him and he fell for me. But then one day when I was protecting him from a bully, I used my Shin Refleporuku to scare him away. Shin Refleporuku is basically a mirror-version of my father's Shin Poruku spell that allows me to create a world of mirrors and have victims to feel what I wanted to feel when they look at the mirrors. Things that mirrors can show them could be comfortable, scary, or deadly, depending on my mood, and could potentially kill someone mentally just like my father's spell. After Rain saw me scaring those bullies away with that spell, he became afraid of me. He wouldn't talk to me for a few days. I then used this spell on him to try to comfort him, apologize to him, and give him toys he liked, and anything he wanted even though they were only an illusion. At first, he got even more scared when I used this spell on him to try to help him but I eventually convinced him to stop fearing me and starting fall in love with me again. It was rough trying to bring Rain back to me." "Wow, that must have been really hard on you," young Tio said to Tioga. "And I apologized to Tioga for being afraid of her. I know that she was trying to protect me and I got scared when she used that spell the first time. But I'm no longer afraid of her and would let Tioga-chan to put me under Shin Refleporuku at times to comfort me and to play with me. But that is potentially Tioga-chan's most powerful spell and I don't want to feel the darker side of that spell anymore." Tioga said, "Don't worry Rain-kun."

Later that night, Raiden Bell let the humans, Wonrei, and Pancho to sleep in his room on the floor. They were chatting and pillow fighting while some were trying to sleep and Kiyomaro was yelling while Wonrei was standing silent and Sunbeam was trying to sleep. Meanwhile in Rain Bell's room, Rain and Tioga are sleeping together in Rain's bed and on the ground were, from left to right, young Patie, young Gash (Patie was cuddled up to Gash), young Schneider (Umagon), young Byonko, young Kyanchome, and young Tio. Near Rain's closest was young Zeon, who was trying to sleep away from the others. Rain and Tioga were giggling in Rain's bed and the others were talking quietly and young Zeon was telling them to shut up.

**Location: On a cliff, near Capital City of Demon World**

One hour later, during midnight Death General #1 Zega of the Demon Revolution Army appeared on a cliff near the Capital City of Demon World and said, "So, I was right," and announced, "Everyone of Demon World, wake up! I have an announcement to make." Everyone heard him and went outside, "Earlier and now, I was sensing doubles of demons. I assumed that Gash Bell-sama brought demons from the past to help him stop me from causing chaos in this world. I would consider that cheating. Because of that, I decided that I would cancel our deal on holding off the rest of our attacks. For now on, we of the Demon Revolution Army will be attacking the Capital City of Demon World without warning at anytime. Prepare yourselves!" Zega then teleports out of the area. Everyone in the Royal Bell Family palace were outside during that announcement. "So, is that the leader of the Demon Revolution Army, you mentioned, Zega?" asked Kiyomaro. "Yes. That's one of the co-leaders of that army that plans on overruling me and putting this world into chaos. We cannot let our guard down," adult King Gash Bell said. Everyone was then silent.


	6. Ch 6: The Second Attack

_**Golden Gash‼: Demon Revolution Army**, also known as "**Konjiki no Gash‼: Mamono no Kakumei-gun**" and "**Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army**" is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)‼ fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie (Penny) Bell, as well as Zeno Bell (now a good demon) and his army, are trying to put a stop to them. Can these heroes stop this revolution army from overthrowing King Zatch (Gash) Bell and prevent chaos from occurring in the Demon World?_

_In this fan fiction, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts (such as the character Gash instead of Zatch, and the spell Zakeru instead of Zaker). If you want to read an enhanced version of this Zatch Bell! fan fiction (which is more formatted), visit NejiHyuga900's DeviantART account. The DeviantART version of this fan fiction includes links to character profiles, video links to songs to keep the mood going, author notes during the fan fiction, etc._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6: The Second Attack<strong>

**Location: Outside Royal Bell Family palace, at sparring area**

The next morning, after everyone woke up and ate breakfast, Raiden Bell (wearing his usual clothes that auto-regenerated overnight) and Pancho were training in the sparring area outside the palace while everyone else (except adult King Gash Bell and his wife Queen Patie Bell) was watching their practice fight. Adult Queen Patie was washing dishes and cleaning the palace while adult King Gash was in his office doing some paperwork and thinking about that unexpected announcement from the Demon Revolution Army last night.

**Practice Fight: Raiden Bell vs. Pancho**

"Shin Poruku! Spirit Split!" Adult Captain Kyanchome said as he created an illusory coliseum and transferred Raiden's and Pancho's spirits into artificial bodies. "It's been awhile buddy. Last time when we sparred, you just got lucky. But this time, your mine! Zakeruga!" Raiden stretched out his arms forward and connected his hands and launched a concentrated beam of lightning at Pancho and Pancho said, "I will show you that last time wasn't luck. Invisuruga!" Pancho launched an invisible wall at Zakeruga from his hands. Both Raiden and Pancho kept pumping out their heart energy as their spells were battling. At first, Zakeruga was being pushed back. Raiden then shouted, "Zaplus!" This spell gave Raiden a golden aura that temporarily enhances his lightning spells. Raiden's Zakeruga turned into a large lightning laser that pushed Invisuruga right at Pancho. When the enhanced Zakeruga got near Pancho, he dodged out of the way and the attack hit an illusory Shin Poruku wall. Pancho then said, "Is that all you got Raiden?! Invisorudo!" Pancho then flattens his arms and slashes Raiden at a distance. Raiden was slashed by invisible blades. Just right before Pancho went for a stab, Raiden quickly shouted, "Razakuku!" giving himself an electrical aura that enhances his physical abilities. Normally, Razakuku and Raplus lasts 30 seconds individually but when both spells are active (and Raplus is one of the few spells Raiden can use while Razakuku is active as Razakuku disables most of his spells until Raplus is active), their time limit decreases by 15 seconds. With enough time to use one more enhanced lightning spell from Raplus, Raiden shouted, "Zasorudo!" turning his arms into electrical swords (with Raplus still active, they extended) and he blocks Pancho's stab and began sword fighting Pancho's Invisorudo at a distance while rushing towards him.

Just right Raiden was just about to attack Pancho at close range with his Zasorudo while screaming, Pancho said, "Oh no you don't! Invishirudo!" Raiden replied, "Heh, I can just jump over that invisible wall you put in front of me!" Raiden jumps in the air. Pancho anticipated this move and created an invisible wall directly above Raiden horizontally as Raiden bumped the top of his head on the invisible wall and said, "Ouch! Screw you and your invisible walls!" And Pancho laughed at him and said, "I told you I'm better than you at strategics. I knew you were going to jump so I created an invisible wall above you instead of in front of you."

From the crowd, young Kyanchome said to young King Gash, "looks like my future son is better than yours," and young Gash got irritated. Likewise, Raiden is now annoyed; his Zaplus ended, and because other spells can't be active while Razakuku is active without Zaplus, Zasorudo was cancelled. Raiden rubbed his head in pain, stood back up and began charging at Pancho while Razakuku is still active but then Pancho said, "I'm not letting you to get close to me! Rājia Invishirudo!" Pancho created an invisible maze, trapping Raiden. Raiden hit an invisible was very annoyed and said, "Screw you and your invisible maze!" Pancho laughed, laid down and said, "I'm going to take a nap until you get out of that maze." Raiden put his hands out finding a path to reach Pancho in this invisible labyrinth and he said with an annoyed emotion, "I wish I could simply warp out of here with Za-uru, but even if I turn myself into electricity, I'm not getting through these stupid walls!" From the crowd, young Kyanchome asks, "What's going on?" Adult Vice Captain Byonko said, "Oh boy, this is a spell Raiden hates being in. Right now, he's trapped inside an invisible maze created by Pancho-kun's Rājia Invishirudo." Adult Captain Kyanchome said, "That's my son alright! He sometimes loves putting on a good show. Reminds me back in my days with my partner Folgore," and laughs while keeping Shin Poruku active and Parco Folgore smiles. "Well, I find that to be cruel," young Patie said. "Hehe, looks like I will have a better kid than you Patie-chan!" young Tio said with a wink on her face. Young Patie angrily said at young Tio in a loud gravelly voice, "What did you say?!" "Patie-chan, please calm down," young King Gash said, trying to hold his angry girlfriend back. Young Patie calmed down and asks Rain Bell, who was just startled by Patie's rage, "Rain-chan, who is stronger one?" Rain instantly calms down and says, "Well, if I remember correctly from watching their battles, both of them have 9 victories and 9 losses against each other. They are very even. But my brother was better in terms of fighting spirit while Pancho was better in terms of strategics. While I don't enjoy fighting, I do somewhat enjoy seeing my brother and my girlfriend's older brother battling each under Shin Poruku. I would cheer on for my brother. Go Raiden-nīsan!" "Hehe, while Rain cheers for his brother, I cheer for my brother. You can win, Pancho-nīsan!" Tioga said. Rain then said, "But unlike you two, me and Tioga never argued which of our brother is stronger."

Returning to the battle, Raiden got near the exit of Rājia Invishirudo. Pancho, seeing him getting near him got worried and shouted, "Oru Invishirudo!" This spell allows the user to move, resize, or re-angle, or repair invisible walls and Pancho used it to change the walls in the labyrinth. "Nice try, but I won't let you get out that easily," Pancho said as he laughs while laying down. Raiden is now irritated and furious and said, "That's it! I'm breaking this maze!" Raiden lays on the ground on his back and shouts, "Zaruku! Rai'oh Zakeruga!" Zaruku is now cancelled for his upcoming spell and Raiden attempts to blast through the invisible ceiling with Rai'oh Zakeruga from his hands. He hears a crack but it didn't break. Pancho got up and before he even realized, Raiden immediately shouted afterwards, "Zaruku! Rai'oh Rioru Zakeruga!" Zaruku was cancelled for the upcoming spell and Raiden shoots two small electrical dragon blasts at the ceiling Pancho was to repair it with Oru Invishirudo but was too late. Then Raiden redirected the two small electrical dragon blasts to the sides of Pancho. Pancho reacted to that and shouted, "Invishiru!" to create an invisible box around him to protect him from Rai'oh Rioru Zakeruga. However, that caused Rājia Invishirudo to end. Both Raiden and Pancho were breathing heavily and the crowd was amazed at their fighting abilities. "You're just as reckless as ever," Pancho said. "You got that right!" Raiden said as he then shouted, "Zakerapido!" Raiden created small balls of electricity around the palm of his hands and began throwing multiple electric balls at Pancho. Pancho immediately shouted, "Giga Ra Invishiru!" and created an invisible box around Raiden, blocking Raiden's Zakerapido and deflecting them on the inside, some hitting Raiden but it wouldn't matter since Raiden was immune to electricity.

"Ah, more walls!" Raiden said. "Fine then! I will break this box!" He puts out both arms in front on him, holding his hands together, and shouted, "Custom Technique: Whirling Zakeruga!" Raiden launched a Zakeruga, kept it held, and started rotating his body, making Zakeruga hit every wall around him and eventually broke Giga Ra Invishiru. Raiden then ran near by the swimming pool and shouted "Zakeru!" on the water. He lifted the water with his Aquakinesis vs Lightning ability and threw a hydroelectric blast at Pancho. "Are you that desperate? Sheesh! Invishirudo!" Pancho said as he created a small invisible wall in front of it. Raiden smiled then guided the hydroelectric blast over the wall. "What?!" Pancho said loudly, as he hit with electric-charged water and was knocked down, paralyzed. "Is that all? I haven't even used my Rai'oh Armor." "Can't... move! Body... numb," said the stunned Pancho. "Okay, this match is over. The winner is Raiden! Spirit Merge!" said Captain Kyanchome, as he returned Raiden's and Pancho's spirits to their real bodies, unharmed.

"Hah, looks like my kid is better than yours," young Patie said, as young Tio was angry and annoyed while young Kyanchome was upset. "Heh, you were just lucky," Pancho said. "Don't you have anything else to say? You always say that my victories were based on luck. I'm older than you by a year, which makes me better," Raiden said as he winked. "Age has nothing to do with fighting power or abilities," said the annoyed Pancho. "I know. I'm just kidding. Anyways, my uncle was very powerful even at a very young age," Raiden said as he smiled, "Anyways, I shouldn't be bragging about my victory. For a second, I forgot that we were training to win the war against that Demon Revolution Army. They will be attacking at anytime." "Right, we cannot drop our guard. We need to be prepared for their next attack," Pancho said. They began walking back to the others. "And this time, we are heading out to the battlefield. I don't want to be left behind while everyone else is fighting to protect this world. I too would like to protect this world. I will be sure to protect my brother at all times," Raiden said. "And I will be protecting my younger sister too." They both smiled and bumped fists side-by-side.

"You two are amazing fighters," Wonrei complimented. "Thank you," Raiden and Pancho said. "Hey, we should brawl sometimes. You appear to be a strong fighter," Raiden said. Wonrei smiles and so did Li Yen. "I would like to see my older self and older Kyanchome fight-gero. Will you, because I want to see how strong we become-gero," young Byonko said. "Yeah, I want to see how amazing I really am in combat," young Kyanchome said. "Alright. Hey, Kyanchome-senpai!" Adult Vice Captain Byonko said as he grabs adult Captain Kyanchome's attention. "What is it?" he says. "Our younger selves would like to see us in action-gero," Adult Vice Captain Byonko said. "So, you two want to be amazed on how much powerful we've become ever since we trained under Commander Zeon's Ninja Division? Very well," said Captain Kyanchome as they make their way to the sparring area. "Since you are battling, do you think I will be able to use those tricks you did in Shin Poruku," young Kyanchome said. His older self replied, "I don't think you can yet. Spirit Split and Spirit Merge are a bit too difficult for you to master at your current level. It took me 5 years to come up with new techniques with Shin Poruku and master them. But I have an idea. Dima Buruku!" Kyanchome created a clone. The clone said, "While my real self is fighting, I will be the one using Shin Poruku." The real Captain Kyanchome and Vice Captain Byonko got into fighting position and everyone else was watching them.

**Practice Fight: Ninja Captain Kyanchome vs. Ninja Vice Captain Byonko**

"Shin Poruku! Spirit Split!" said the Captain Kyanchome clone as he created an illusory coliseum and transferred his real self and Captain Byonko's spirits into artificial bodies. "Doing this with a clone was difficult too but I have mastered my spells while my clone was using Shin Poruku during my training matches. Also took me 5 years to master," said the real Captain Kyanchome. "Ready? Begin!" said the Captain Kyanchome clone. "Dima Buruku!" Captain Kyanchome created four additional clones and they pulled out their katanas and charged after Vice Captain Byonko. "Dima Nyuburuku!" Vice Captain Byonko created four slime clones and they all shouted, "Nyusorudo!" They created slimy swords from their arms and started charging after the Captain Kyanchome clones and began sword-fighting them while their real selves jumped in the air and clashed blades in the air. While their clones were still sword fighting, their real selves charged in and Captain Kyanchome attempted to slice Vice Captain Byonko horizontally. Vice Captain Byonko shouted "Nyuru!" and turned into slime on the ground to dodge the attack. Vice Captain Byonko then re-materialzes then attempts to slice Captain Kyanchome with Nyusorudo but Kyanchome with his katana.

"Wow, I learn quite a bit of new spells when I work as a ninja-gero," young Byonko said. A few Captain Kyanchome clones and Vice Captain Byonko slime clones were attacked and disappeared. Some were still fighting. "If only if I can use Shin Poruku while in Shin Poruku, this duel would be over," said Captain Kyanchome as he is still blocking. "I'm glad that you can't, otherwise it wouldn't be fair, 'Silent Dark Assassin'," Vice Captain Byonko said as he jumped back. "Nyushuriken!" Vice Captain Byonko throws a slimy green shuriken at Captain Kyanchome. Captain Kyanchome dodges it and Captain Byonko throws another one. Captain Kyanchome does a Tiger hand sign (index fingers only) shouts "Fō Supuporuku!" to force Captain Byonko to force cancel Captain Byonko's Nyushuriken and Dima Nyuburuku. At the same two remaining Captain Byonko slime clones disappeared, Captain Kyanchome's two remaining in-battle clones quietly said "Poruku," and camouflage themselves with the background while Captain Byonko wasn't paying attention to them. "This isn't over y-" said Vice Captain Byonko as he was assassinated by the two hidden Captain Kyanchome clones with their Katana. Vice Captain Byonko's spirit then went back to his real body as his artificial body "died."

"Rats, I should of seen that coming-gero," Vice Captain Byonko said as Captain Kyanchome's first clone said, "Spirit Merge!" to return the real Captain Kyanchome's spirit to his body. Then the clone ended Shin Poruku and disappeared. "You will eventually beat me one of these days. I think that's 20 wins, 5 losses of me versing you now," said Captain Kyanchome. "Wow, you—I mean, I—am amazing!" Young Kyanchome happily said. "Zeon's training may be tough, but I became one of his strongest soldiers," adult Captain Kyanchome said. Everyone was impressed at their battle performance and talked about how strong and awesome they were and they all went back inside the Royal Bell Family palace.

**Location: On a cliff, near the Capital City of Demon World**

The Death Generals of the Demon Revolution Army gathered on a cliff by the Capital City of Demon World. In the front row are its leaders, Death General #1 Zega and Death General #2 Zecross. Behind them are the other remaining Death Generals with the exception of Death General #10. Death General #1 Zega made a loud announcement. "Attention everyone in Demon World!" Zega said. "That voice!" said King Gash Bell as he grabs his Spell-Negating Wand (just in case) and brings everyone outside the palace to take a look.

Death General #1 Zega of the Demon Revolution Army's shouted, "Attention everyone in Demon World!" Everyone gathered outside. "They are back," said King Gash. Zega continued, "Last night, I did say that I cancelled my deal of attacking Demon World in a week because of what the King decided to do. However, before we attack, I feel like I should introduce the Death Generals of my army. Normally my organization consisted of eight Death Generals but I have acquired two additional Death Generals. However, Death General #10 is not here at the moment. So I will introduce Death General #9."

Death General #9 Dark Zeon walks forward, "Hehehe! Yo! I'm the ninth Death General, Dark Zeon!" said Dark Zeon as he put his hand up. "That man, he looks like the older Zeon," Kiyomaro Takamine said," "He is my evil half. He is a clone created by Death General #3 Zeil using the darkness that was buried in my heart," adult Commander Zeon said. "When you said, 'darkness in my heart', are you talking about the grudge I use to have against my brother," young Zeon Bell said. "It appears so," adult Commander Zeon said. "If you haven't guess, I'm the dark side of Commander Zeon Bell. My only personal goals right now are to kill my brother Gash and take over as king in the upcoming world of chaos," Dark Zeon said as he holds out his right fist. "Becoming King? Idiot, the only one here who deserves to be king of a new world is my brother," Death General #2 Zecross said. "What did you say?" Dark Zeon said. "Quit acting all high and mighty," said Zecross as he angered Dark Zeon even more. "Shut up, both of you. And you had your introduction Dark Zeon," Zega said.

Zega then said to the whole demon world, "This may be late but I will introduce to you former Death General #8 Zarpi. You may already know here since she was the one I sent to attack this city a few days ago. She was the weakest Death General in our group but I tested her to see if she had the strength to make it to the new world, but she died against Zeon Bell and his ninja team. Zarpi has always had a weakness against lightning and ice spells. She was the only Death General who hypnotized random civilians and recruited them in her army which is why they were weak, but at least she created some panic in Demon World. Anyways, enough talking about her. I will now introduce the head of our research and development team, Death General #7 Zulu." Zulu stepped up and said with a smile, "Zehehehe! How do you do! I'm Death General #7 Zulu. I'm the oldest member of the Demon Revolution Army and I'm also a scientific genius. I've built many things. While Death General #10 may be absent, I created a Death General #10 for this organization as this organization's weapon of mass destruction. Zehehehe! But I will properly introduce it another time!"

After Zulu finished talking, Zega said, "Now, introducing Death General #6." Death General #6 stepped up and said, "I'm the sixth Death General of this army, Zedusa! I will make you all fear for your lives! I will either turn you into stone or make my beloved snakes eat you alive." Death General #5 stood up and interfered, shouting, "ROAR! I am Death General #5 Zeferno! And I will burn everyone of you into the ground with my black fire! ROAR!" "Get out of my way you freak!" Zedusa said. Zega said, "Heh. Well now, I know some of you know this next Death General. Introduce yourself!" "Very well," Death General #4 said, who was revealed to be Zophise. King Gash and the company looked at him in familiarity. "I am one of the two earliest recruits. I am Death General #4 Zophise. I am tired of seeing this world so peaceful and relaxing, it makes me sick. I will blow up this world," said Zophise. "Zophise!" Young King Gash said in anger. "So that's where Zophise is. We've been searching for Zophise for many years ever since he killed Patie-chan's and Byonko's families. We never found him and eventually gave up until he would be seen," adult King Gash said. "Zophise!" Vice Captain Byonko said quietly as he clenched his webbed fist. "I will get revenge for the things you've done-gero." Young Byonko was too angered. Zophise smiled as he looked at King Gash's party and said as he closes his eyes, "Well, well, looks like they seek vengeance against me. Revenge must be sweet."

Zega then said, "Now, introducing our third member!" Death General #3 Zeil steps up and said, "I'm the third Death General. I'm also one of the Revolution Army's earliest recruits too and me and Zophise here has always been partners ever since we met a few decades ago. Like him, I too was an outcast of Demon World. I'm a professional swordsman who also specializes in magic and I am the one who created Death General #9 Dark Zeon. Extracting the darkness in Zeon's heart was actually easier than I originally thought, but I have caught him off guard."

"Now, introducing, my brother, the second Death General and co-leader of the Demon Revolution Army," Zega said. "Hello everyone. My name is Zecross and I'm second-in-command in leading this rebellious organization. Also, if you've been wondering why dead bodies were disappearing so soon when you killed Death General #8 Zarpi and the mind-controlled civilians, I've been extracting their corpse. I'm known as the 'Necromancer of Darkness.' My personal army will be the army of the undead. The more you kill, the more corpses I will bring to my side." Adult King Gash and the others were shocked and Commander Zeon said, "That means we have to limit on how many we kill. Tch!"

Zega then introduced himself, even though he already did before, "And now, myself, Death General #1 Zega and co-leader of the Demon Revolution Army. I specialize in the power of light and darkness. And I can form them into a power called twilight. I'm the mastermind behind this organization. But you already knew that. If you want to know why we want to turn this world into chaos, let's just say that we are bored of seeing this world being peaceful. We crave in destruction. And I'm doing this as a hobby." "Destruction? Chaos? You find that as a hobby," Kiyomaro Takamine said as he is enraged. "That's cruel!" Megumi Ōumi and young Tio said. "We won't let someone like you destroy this world for your own personal interest," young and adult King Gash said. "Oh, then you better try protecting this world, even though it's useless. Death Generals #5 and #6, have fun." Adult Commander Zeon said, "They are coming. I will gather my Ninja Division and my Knight Division to battle against them, as well as my Medic Division to provide back-up." After Commander Zeno gathered his armies, Adult King Gash and his party ran towards the cliff with the Death Generals and Zeferno and Zedusa gathered their own armies (Zeferno has an army of ogre-like demons and Zedusa has an army of reptilian demons). "Let's burn this city to the ground!" Zeferno said! "They shall know fear!" Zedusa said.

Zophise said, "We should attack too." "Don't worry, I will let you other Death Generals have fun another time. Besides, if we all go at the same time, then it's obvious we will win and that wouldn't be fun," Zega said. Zophise argued, "But sir, we must not let them win. This is our only chance to—" Zeil stopped him silently. Zecross said, "Me and my brother want to have fun creating chaos. Besides we are about to create some. We ended up in a battle. We love enjoying battles and we prefer having challenge. It's indeed risky but it's worth watching. And we still have the upper-hand." "We do share similar minds, brother," Zega said.

**Location: Around the border of the Capital City of Demon World**

Adult King Gash was thinking, _since I am wielding this wand, they shouldn't be able to cast spells on their own. I should use this strategically._ They reached the battlefield on the edge of the Capital City. Adult Commander Zeon, running in front of his Knight and Ninja Division, said, "Knight Division, go get the big red guy and his army." They replied, "Yes sir!" Then adult Commander Zeon said, "Ninja Division, towards the reptilian demons," and they said, along with adult Captain Kyanchome and Vice Captain Byonko, "Yes sir!" Zeon's Knight Division engaged in combat against Death General #5 Zeferno's army of ogre-like demons and his Ninja Division (incuding Captain Kyanchome and Vice Captain Byonko) engaged in combat against Death General #6 Zedusa's army of reptilian demons (including snake-like and lizard-like demons).

**Demon Battle versus Death General #5 Zeferno and #6 Zedusa**

"I will burn everyone of you! Shigadyūkeru!" Zeferno said as he breathed out dark flames from his mouth, incinerating some of Zeon's knights. "Impossible. As long as I'm holding this wand, no demons other than myself should be able to use spells," adult King Gash Bell said as he looked at his wand. "Zehehehe!" Death General #7 Zulu said. "Do you want to know why that little wand of yours isn't negating our spells?" Zulu reveals a small device. "This jammer that I'm holding negates the effects of your anti-spell wand, so now, we are freely able to use our spells! Zehehehe!" he said. "Alright then, Baō Zakeruga!" adult King Gash Bell said as he released a large electrical dragon from his mouth to attack Zeferno. Zeferno shouted "Shigadyūshiru!" and created a spherical shield of black flames around him and blocked Baō Zakeruga, as well as incinerating nearby warriors (including his own and Zeon's). Zecross then extracted the corpse of those dead bodies before they completely incinerated. Adult King Gash Bell was irritated.

"We are not going to let them fight alone, let's go Pancho!" Raiden Bell said as Pancho shook his head. "Rain, you and Tioga stay here. Protect the children," Raiden said. "Okay Raiden-nīsan," Rain said. Raiden then said, "Tio-san, protect the children." Adult Head Nurse Tio replied, "Will do. Seushiru!" Head Nurse Tio created a spherical shield to protect the demon children and humans. "We should be fighting too," young Zeon said. "Right now, protecting you guys are our top priority. We cannot let anyone of you die," Raiden said. Raiden and Pancho went to attack Zeferno. "Zakeru!" Raiden shouted as he casted Zakeru on the dragon logo of his shirt. The logo shined and Raiden shouted, "Rai'oh Armor, activate!" A golden armor is summoned over Raiden. Raiden charged at Zeferno unnoticed, charged electricity into his right fist and shouted, "Thunder Punch!" and gave Zeferno a solid electrical punch. "Why you little?! I'll burn you! Shigadyūbauren!" Zeferno said as he created black flames on his right arm and tried to punch Raiden. "Invishirudo!" Pancho said as he created an invisible wall to block Zeferno's flaming fist and to protect Raiden. "What?!" Zeferno said. "Thanks," Raiden said to Pancho.

"Raiden-kun? Pancho-kun? Why are you both here?" adult King Gash said, surprised. "We are not letting you do this by yourself father. We want to protect everyone too," Raiden said. King Gash accepted this for the first time. "Then let's fight! Zakeruga!" Commander Zeon said as he shot a beam of lightning at Zeferno. "Ahh, I will burn all of you now! Dino Shigadyūdon!" Zeferno said as he smacks the ground, summoning black flames to incinerate everyone (his own army and Zeon's knights) around him on the ground and Zecross collected their corpse before complete incineration.

Meanwhile on Zedusa's side, "I will turn all of you into stone! Hahaha!" Zedusa said as she petrifies some of Commander Zeon's ninjas when they are staring into her eyes. "Don't look at her eyes!" Adult Captain Kyanchome quickly said. All of the ninjas were following his advice. "Then I will force you to turn into stone! Giga La Doruku!" Zedusa said as she pointed her hands at a ninja, slowly turning him into stone. Then she shouted "Kureiruga!" as she shot a beam of clay at a pair of ninjas from her hands, instantly turning them into stone.

Tioga said, while inside her mother's barrier, said, "We should be fighting too. Those ninjas looks like they would need our help." "Tioga-chan, no. We will not put your lives at risk," said Head Nurse Tio. "Raiden-nīsan said that we should stay," Rain said. "Mother, please?!" Tioga asked. Rain was thinking and said, ignoring his brother's orders, "Tioga-chan is right. While I do hate fighting, I want this battle to end soon. Please, let me and Tioga-chan join them." "What are you saying Rain-chan?" Adult Queen Patie asked as she was very worried and she continued, "Rain-chan, I don't want you to get hurt. You're my baby and I don't want to lose you." "I'm sorry mother, and I know I'm ignoring my brother, but I want to help too. I want to protect everyone. I'm sorry if I am making you worry, but I want to show you that I can protect everyone." Queen Patie was worried. At the same time she allowed them. "Okay, but please keep yourselves close to Captain Kyanchome and Vice Captain Byonko." "We will!" Rain and Tioga said. Head Nurse Tio lifted the barrier, let Rain and Tioga go as she was worried. After Rain and Tioga left, Head Nurse Tio shouted, "Seushiru!" and casts another barrier.

Back at the fight with Zeferno. Raiden, Pancho, King Gash Bell, and Commander Zeon was still fighting Zeferno while Zeon's knights were fighting Zeferno's army. Raiden, while still in his Rai'oh Armor, moved his arms to his waist, charged up a ball of electricity in between his hands, and said "Take this! Thunderbolt!" Raiden threw his arms forward and launched a blast of electricity at Zeferno. "Still not effecting him," Raiden said.

Back at the fight with Zedusa, Zeon's ninjas were still fighting against Zedusa's army and Zedusa kept petrifying them little by little with her eyes or with Kureiruga or Giga La Doruku. Rain Bell and Tioga came up her to and Tioga shouted "Reflesu!" and tossed a silver energy wave at Zedusa. "Ahh, who did that?!" Zedusa said as she didn't see who it was. Then Rain shouted "Za-akuru!" and shot a blast of water and electricity at Zedusa. "Why you little?" Adult Captain Kyanchome was surprised seeing them and said, "Rain-kun? Tioga-chan? Why are you two here? Never mind that, do not look into that snake lady's eyes or you'll be turned into stone." They got the message. "Well, then I will have my snakes eat you. "Medoruku!" Zedusa releases small purple snakes from her head (she now appears bold) to attack the ninjas, Rain, and Tioga. "Akuru! Zakeru!" Rain said as he shot a jet of water and a bolt of lightning from each of his hands at the snakes. Those small snakes then returned to Zedusa's head. Small snakes were surrounding Tioga and attempted to attack her on all sides and Tioga shouted, "Refleshiru" to create a spherical silver shield to ward them of and repeatedly shouted "Reflesu!" to attack each small snake, which then returned to Zedusa's head.

"How dare you attack my beloved snakes! I guess I will teach you all a lesson! Guran Basilisk!" Zedusa summons a giant Basilisk of stone. Ninjas were looking at it at said, "What is that?" as they were being petrified as they looked into the stone Basilisk's eyes. "Don't look at its eyes either-gero!" said Vice Captain Byonko. "This is going to be hard. How are we going to beat them without looking at them?" Tioga asked. "Well, if this old snake woman summons a beast, I will summon my own. Za-aku Hydra!" Rain summons a Hydra made of water. Without staring at the Basilisk eyes, the three-headed water serpent Hydra generated electricity inside it and launches electrical blasts at the stone Basilisk. At the same time, the Basilisk attacked the Hydra. Both spells were destroyed.

"What do we do now?" Rain said. "Hold on, if this woman can turn people into stone by looking at her eyes—yeah, that gives me an idea. If I make her see herself, she will turn into stone," Tioga said as she got an idea on how to defeat Zedusa. Tioga went up to Zedusa without staring at her face and said, "Hey, old hag! Take this, Refleshirudo!" Tioga creates a mirror in front of her. Zedusa took a quick glimpse then immediately looks away, "A mirror?! Why is there is a mirror?" Zedusa said and Tioga said, "I was right, mirrors are her weakness." Captain Kyanchome looks at her daughter and says, "Looks like my little girl can defeat this snake. Way to go Tioga-chan! I'm actually glad I decided to marry your mother and had you." After Tioga's mirror disappeared, Zedusa looked back at her and said, "Among all of those I'm currently fighting, why am I fighting against a mirror-user? Tch! I will turn you into stone. Kureiruga!" Zedusa shot a beam of clay towards Tioga and Tioga shouted in retaliation, "Refleburuk!" Tioga created silver statues of herself and became one herself. Kureiruga hit one of Tioga's statues and after it turned the statue into stone, Kureiruga was reflected back to Zedusa. Zedusa dodged it. "Ahh, why you!" Zedusa said. While Zedusa wasn't looking at Tioga, Tioga shouted, "Refleporuku!" When Zedusa looked back, Tioga disappeared. Then Zedusa was seeing random images of Tioga and casts Kureiruga! at them. In real life, Zedusa appears to be shooting at nothing and her army and ninjas were acting confused but Captain Kyanchome knows what's going on. "Stay out of my head!" Zedusa said as she grabs her head and closes her eyes.

After Tioga releases her illusion, Tioga said to Rain Bell, "Rain-kun, I'm sorry I have to do this. I'm going to use that one spell you were afraid of. Please, close your eyes and don't open them until I tell you to." "Okay," Rain said as he closed his eyes. "Shin Refleporuku!" Hearing this spell, Captain Kyanchome told all of his ninjas, "Everyone, close your eyes for my daughter's spell!" Tioga created an illusory world of mirrors in the area. Zedusa opened her eyes and was very shocked and said, "What is this?" as she closed her eyes again. Tiogd said to Rain while inside a mirror next to him, "Rain, this woman is still keeping her eyes closed. Can you get her to open to eyes?" Rain peaked and said, "Okay, Zakeru!" Rain shot a bolt of lightning at Zedusa from his hand. Zedusa got shocked and accidentally opened her eyes, then Rain closed his eyes. Zedusa seen a mirror of her self being on fire, and thus she was feeling like she was on fire! "Ahhh!" Zedusa screamed. The accidentally looks into another mirror, one with swords that are apparently piercing into her. She feels like she is being stabbed and screams in pain, even though it was an illusion. Then she accidentally saw a regular mirror, showing her self screaming, and because of her Petrify Glare ability being able to turn anyone into stone who looks at her eyes, Zedusa was turned into stone by her own ability and she stopped screaming.

Tioga then ended her spell and said to Rain, "You can open your eyes now." Rain opens his eyes and sees Zedusa as a stone-like statue. The ninjas got finished beating the rest of Zedusa's army but many ninjas were petrified or died. After a long period of time being turned into stone, unable to breathe, those victims died and Necross took their corpse. "Come on, Rain. Let's go help our brothers beat that fire monster," Tioga said. "Okay," Rain said as they were heading to the battlefield with Zeferno.

Back at the fight against Zeferno. Raiden Bell (his Rai'oh Armor was destroyed earlier by Zeferno's Shigadyūruga, a beam of dark flames, when Raiden tried dodging it), Pancho, King Gash Bell, and Commander Zeon was still fighting against Zeferno. Zeon lost more knights and even Zeferno's army was getting smaller too. "When will this beast die? Ganreizu Zakeru!" Raiden Bell said as he threw multiple balls of electricity at Zeferno but having no effect on him. "I will blow up and burn everything! Ganzu Shigadyūrandomu!" Zeferno said as he created a black meteor rain from the sky, dropping them towards as many living things as possible. Raiden, King Gash, and Commander Zeon shouted "Zakeruga!" as they shot a beam of electricity to destroy some black meteors and Pancho shouted "Invisuruga!" and destroyed a meteor with an invisible wall. Remaining black meteors landed and exploded on some knights and Zeferno's army and pieces of broken meteors were heading towards Raiden and the others. While dodging them, a piece of a black meteor hit King Gash Bell's disabled wand, incinerating it. "No!" King Gash said. "Ah, my heart energy is getting low," Raiden said.

Rain Bell and Tioga reached their side and Tioga said, "Hey!" "That voice? Tioga-nēchan?" Pancho was surprised to see her younger sister and Raiden's younger brother. "What's Rain-nīchan and Tioga-chan doing here? I told them to stay back and protect the others," Raiden said as he was upset since he didn't want his brother in danger. As they got closer, Raiden asks, "What are you doing here?" Rain replies, "I'm sorry Raiden-nīsan. I wanted to protect everyone too. Me and Tioga already beat that snake lady, with the help of her powers." Tioga giggled and Raiden was silent for a second, then he looked in that area and said, "Wow. You two defeated one of them?" Tioga said to him, "Apparently that woman has a power that can turn anyone into stone to whoever looks into her eyes. I used my mirror spells to make her to turn into stone with her own ability." "Nice! I'm impressed," Raiden said. "Raiden-nīsan, we want to help you defeat this beast too," Rain said. Raiden was thinking and he said, "Hmm... well if that one that you defeated was weak against mirrors, then this black fire breathing beast might be weak against water. We might get a try. Rain-nīchan, I want you to go back to the others and bring our mother, both young and older, as well our younger father and uncle." At a distance, Zeferno said, "Now, I'm angry! Feel my rage! Shigadyū Barusuruku!" Zeferno grew larger, engulfs himself into black flames, and became more aggressive. "Rain-nīchan, hurry!" Raiden said as Rain and Tioga went back to the others.

"Oh great, now we got a bigger problem," Raiden said. He continued, "I hope Rain-nīchan and Tioga-chan brings here fast. We're running out of heart energy." Raiden and the others kept using their offense lightning and invisible spells at Zeferno even though it's having little effect. A few minutes later, Rain brought back the group. Raiden was very exhausted from using his spell. "It's about time. But first thing's first. Young Gash-otōsan, young Zeon-ojisan, I'm very low on heart energy and everyone else is too. I do have the ability to heal from being hit with electricity so I want you two to cast a few Zakeru on me so I can heal my body and restore some heart energy. Then after that, I want young Gash-otōsan to cast Baō Zakeruga on me so all of my heart energy will be replenished as well as my body. Right now, my body is to weak to survive the impact of Baō Zakeruga which is why I want you both to use Zakeru on me first." Young King Gash and young Zeon followed Raiden's orders and cast Zakeru a few times on him so that Raiden will have enough health to survive against the impact of Baō Zakeruga. Raiden stood up and said to his young father, "Now, launch a Baō Zakeruga at me. I will be fine and it will completely restore me." Young Gash nodded and without holding back, shouted, "Baō Zakeruga!" and hit the back of Raiden. Raiden withstood the impact of Baō Zakeruga and was completely healed by it.

"Are you okay Raiden?" Kiyomaro said. "I feel a lot better now!" Raiden said as he smiles and says, "Now then, I want all water users to pour water all over this huge beast." "Okay," Rain and young Patie said. Adult Queen Patie asks, "Then what else should we do, son?" Raiden said, "After soaking him, let's shock him until he is no more!" Everyone was standing silent, then Raiden said, "Let's go!" Everyone rushed towards the berserking Zeferno. Zeferno kept punching while King Gash Bell and Commander Zeon kept dodging. After the others got to him, both young and adult Patie shouted, "Suou Giakuru!" and launched two water dragons at Zeferno, then continuously shouted "Akuruga!," shooting beams of water at the raging Zeferno. And Rain Bell shouted, "Rājia Za-akudon!," creating a thunderstorm and putting all water pressure of the rain on Zeferno. "Now! Lightning users! Zaruku! Rai'oh Zakeruga!" Raiden said as he casts an electric dragon blast at Zeferno. Young King Gash shouted "Baō Zakeruga!" and launched an electric dragon blast at Zeferno too. Young Zeon shouted "Jigadirasu Uru Zakeruga!" and summons a thunder god and shoots a large electrical blast at Zakeruga. And Rain Bell uses his Rājia Za-akudon to send a bunch of lightning strikes from the sky on Zeferno. "This can't be happening! I just wanted to see this world burn!" Those were Zeferno's last words as he exploded. Zecross collected Zeferno's remains.

"Yes, now that we finished them, let's—" Raiden said as he looks up the cliff where the other Death Generals were. They disappeared. "Where did they go?" Raiden said. "Most likely back into hiding," adult Commander Zeon said. "Come on, let's all head back to the palace," adult Queen Patie said. She continued, "We can use a break." "Alright," adult Commander Zeon said. "Oh man, I'm glad that we survived-gero," said Vice Captain Byonko as he, Captain Kyanchome, and the other ninjas walked towards the group. "I'm glad that you two are still alive," said Queen Patie. "We are tough," said Captain Kyanchome. "Father, let's go," Raiden said to his father as his father was staring into nothing, thinking. "Okay, coming," adult King Gash said.

**Location: Back at the Royal Bell Family palace**

In the living room, everyone was talking about what happened and why the Demon Revolution Army wants to destroy the world. Kiyomaro asks adult King Gash, "Older Gash, is something wrong? You look so worried." Oh, well, I'm fine. I'm sorry that I got you and the others involved in this war," adult King Gash said. "Don't worry about it. We will help you win this war," Kiyomaro said. Adult King Gash replied, "Thank you. And if we do win this war, I will be sure to bring you guys back to your world safely so that you can avoid this future."

Adult Commander Zeon Bell was in his room, laying on his bed talking to himself. His younger self came in and said, "Is something wrong?" Adult Commander Zeon said, "So many people died today." His younger self, "Well, this is a war, people die." His older self said, "I know. But I lost too many soldiers on one battle. I'm low on soldiers now and no civilians want to join us to protect this world. If these battles continue going on like this, it then it won't be long until we lose. Sorry if I'm being negative but I'm worried about our future. And I wonder what is on my dark side's mind right now." "So that darker version of me, how did that one guy created him?" Young Zeon asked. "A few days ago after I did some training with my Ninja Division team, I was off-guard and I wasn't expecting an ambush. That third Death General, Zeil, touched my heart and took the darkness that was inside of me while I wasn't paying attention and instantly created a black version of me, who is seeking revenge against our brother," said older Commander Zeon. "I see. But how can someone as strong as me get caught by a fool?" young Zeon said. "Like I said, I wasn't paying attention and I dropped my guard. But I'm guessing I'm not as I use to be," said older Commander Zeon.

Later that night after when everyone went to sleep (they slept in the same rooms except young Zeon slept with his older self), young Patie was having a nightmare about Zophise again and then young Patie saw someone dark in her dream and attempted to kill her. Young Patie woke up with a quick scream. Young King Gash, who was sleeping next to her on the floor, woke up, and asks, "Patie-chan, what's wrong." She replied, "Oh. Well, I had another nightmare about Zophise. I've been having nightmares of him ever since he killed my parents. Not only that, but just now, I also had a nightmare that I was killed by a dark figure from behind. I'm scared. Why don't these nightmares go away?" Young Patie said as she is shaking in fear. "I don't know. But if it helps you feel better, you can cuddle up next to me?," young King Gash said as young Patie calmed down. She laid close to young King Gash and Gash comforted her and said, "Don't worry, I will protect you. I'm sure that your nightmares will go away, I hope." "Thank you," young Patie said as another tear fell from her eye and she closes them, holding young Gash. But she was still scared.

**Location: Inside the Demon Revolution Army's secret base**

"So, Zeferno and Zedusa didn't survive. What do we do now?" Death General #3 Zeil said. "My younger good self was down there with him, so how about you take the dark side of my younger self next time we attack," Death General #9 Dark Zeon said. "I was thinking of doing that," said Zeil as he evil smiles. "Very well, the next time we declare an attack, I will be pairing you two for the next attack," Death General #1 Zega said. "I know I said that before and you refused but why can't we all just attack together simultaneously? Ugh, never mind," said Zeil as he doesn't want to question the co-leader a second time. "Relax, Commander Zeon Bell has lost a lot of his men in that battle. We still have the upper hand. And it was an awesome display of chaos. I assume that they are asleep, so let's attack some other towns in the mean time." Zega said with an evil smile.

"Zulu, prepare our weapon of mass destruction. We are going to have fun around towns and villages," Zega said. Death General #7 Zulu said with an evil grin, "It's about time I can have fun with my new weapon! Zehehehe! Death General #10 Zetta Faudo, it's about time for you to wake up! Zehehehe!"


	7. Ch 7: The Additional Death Generals

_**Golden Gash‼: Demon Revolution Army**, also known as "**Konjiki no Gash‼: Mamono no Kakumei-gun**" and "**Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army**" is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)‼ fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie (Penny) Bell, as well as Zeno Bell (now a good demon) and his army, are trying to put a stop to them. Can these heroes stop this revolution army from overthrowing King Zatch (Gash) Bell and prevent chaos from occurring in the Demon World?_

_In this fan fiction, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts (such as the character Gash instead of Zatch, and the spell Zakeru instead of Zaker). If you want to read an enhanced version of this Zatch Bell! fan fiction (which is more formatted), visit NejiHyuga900's DeviantART account. The DeviantART version of this fan fiction includes links to character profiles, video links to songs to keep the mood going, author notes during the fan fiction, etc._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7: The Additional Death Generals<strong>

**Location: Demon Revolution Army's secret base**

Doing the middle of that night, Death General #7 Zulu of the Demon Revolution Army activates Death General #10 Zetta Faudo and says, "Time to begin! Chaos in Demon World, Chapter 1! Zehehehe!" Death General #3 Zeil and Death General #9 Dark Zeon joined them under Death General #1 Zega's orders. Before leaving, Zeil asks Death General #4 Zophise, "Yo, Zophise-kun. Wanna join us?" "As much as I would love to see this, I think I'm going to rest and pass this time. Besides Zega-sama didn't tell me I could go too," Zophise said. "Well, okay then," Zeil said. Then he said, "Alright Zetta Faudo, let's go to create some chaos!" Zetta Faudo ignored Zeil's order. "Come on you hunk of junk, move it!" Zeil said. "Zetta Faudo only takes orders from me and from our masters," Zulu said. He then said, "Okay, I'm going to say this again. Time to begin! Chaos in Demon World, chapter 1! Let's go Death General #10 Zetta Faudo, my beautiful creation!" "If death is going to be involved, I will follow behind," said Death General #2 Zecross.

**Location: All around Demon World**

The gigantic cybernetic colossus Death General #10 Zetta Faudo, as well as Death Generals #3 Zeil, #7 Zulu, and #9 Dark Zeon, roams around Demon World destroying random villages and towns and killing demons, some of them being King Gash's friends who lived far away or moved away. Many civilians and Gash's friends in those villages and towns (including adult Wonrei, adult Schneider "Umagon", and others) tried showing resistance and fighting back this metal colossus but were killed trying to and Zecross collected their corpse. Towns and villages were burnt down. Inside Zetta Faudo's brain room, "This is wonderful! Take that you low-life demons! Hahaha!" Zeil said with an evil laugh. "Will you shut up already? You and Zulu talk way too much," Dark Zeon said, irritated. "Whatever," Zeil said as he continues laughing. "Tch, if only if I wasn't part of you, I would kill you for being so annoying. But I could kill that annoying Zulu," the irritated Dark Zeon said. "And you can't because if you kill me, you would die along with me," Zeil said as he is taunting Dark Zeon, his own creation. Zulu said to Dark Zeon, "Me annoying?! Well, yeah, I can be annoying but I am having so much fun committing chaos with my Zetta Faudo!" Zulu then looked away and said, "That's it Zetta Faudo, destroy everything that gets in our way, Zehehehe!"

**Location: In the Capital City of Demon World**

During the middle of the night in the Royal Bell Family Palace of the Capital City of Demon World, sensory demons including Pancho (who slept in Raiden Bell's room) and Rain Bell woke up and felt an enormous power at a really far distance. "What is that strange power?" Pancho said as Pancho and Rain Bell woke everyone. During that night, rumors were spreading in the Capital City of Demon World and adult King Gash Bell received word that a colossal demon is attacking towns and villages and he said, "A colossal demon attacking other towns? I wonder..." Adult King Gash Bell said. Adult King Gash Bell looked outside on the highest place in the Capital City of Demon World and looked around and found a gigantic demon. "Is that Faudo? And it appears to be coming here," he said. Everyone in the Royal Bell Family Palace, as well as Commander Zeon's Knight and Ninja Division teams went after it.

**Location: Outside the Capital City of Demon World**

King Gash Bell and the others went after the colossal demon. They came in sight with it. "It's Faudo! It's back!" young Kyanchome said as he is shivering in fear. Everyone else was shocked too. "Oh, what do we have here!" Death General #7 Zulu said. "That voice," Raiden Bell said. "Zehehehe! Welcome King and his friends. I am Death General #7 Zulu of the Demon Revolution Army, but I already told you that before," Zulu said inside the brain room of Zetta Faudo. "I see that you know Faudo. Well, this isn't the Faudo you once knew. I turned Faudo into a cybernetic killing machine for the Demon Revolution Army as Death General #10 and you and the Capital City shall face its wrath. Zehehehe!" "Why are you destroying villages?" Adult King Gash Bell asked, but he should already know. "Isn't it obvious by now? We, the Demon Revolution Army, wants to put this world into chaos," Death General #3 Zeil said. "I remember that voice. You are Zeil, aren't you, the one that ambushed me," Commander Zeon Bell said. "He is not the only one. Your dark side is here too! Hahaha!" Dark Zeon said. "That's my voice. So you are in there too, Dark Zeon," Commander Zeon Bell said. "We will stop Faudo and you guys as well, young King Gash Bell" said. "We defeated it once and we will defeat it again," Kiyomaro Takamine said. "Zehehehe! You may have defeated the original Faudo, but you have no chance against this upgraded version, Zetta Faudo."

"We'll see about that. Take this, Zaruku! Rai'oh Zakeruga!" Raiden Bell said as he launched an electrical dragon blast towards Zetta Faudo. "That attack is feeble compared to Zetta Faudo! Zehehehe!" Zulu said as Faudo creates a force field to block Rai'oh Zakeruga. "He blocked it," Raiden said, surprised. "Kiyomaro, do you have any plans on defeating it?" Young King Gash Bell asked. Kiyomaro activates his Answer Talker ability and is giving him an answer, "I got it. My Answer Talker ability is telling me that there is a self-destruct button inside Zetta Faudo in the control room. We must get inside it."

"What, he knows that I have a self-destruct button in here?" Zulu said as he is surprised. "That's some ability you got there, for a human," he said. "You placed a self-destruct button inside him? Why did you do that," asked Zeil. "I did it in case if Zetta Faudo ever were to malfunction and betray me," Zulu said. "My robots go out there and attack them!" Zulu sends his army of robots to attack the gang on the outside. The gang engages in combat. "We need to get inside Zetta Faudo. Do you know how to do that?" Raiden Bell asked Kiyomaro. "Well, you can get up there by teleporting with your Za-uruku. But I came up with another idea for all of us getting up there. After seeing your friend Pancho fight, I assume he can use his Invishirudo to create invisible platforms too," Kiyomaro said. "I see," Pancho said. "Patie-chan, I am taking Kiyomaro, Raiden, Pancho, and Zeon-nīsan with me. Protect everyone down here," adult King Gash Bell said. "I got it," Queen Patie Bell said. "Wait, I want to come too," young King Gash Bell said. "And if my brother goes, I am too," young Zeon Bell said. "No, I need the rest of you guys to stop Faudo on the outside. Make sure everyone is safe," adult King Gash said. "Unu [okay], understand," young King Gash said. "Good luck Pancho!" adult Ninja Captain Kyanchome said. "I will. And everyone, make sure you distract Zetta Faudo away from us," Pancho said. "Will do," Captain Kyanchome said.

"Okay, when I say 'now', all of you jump," Pancho said. "Now! Invishirudo!" The selected members jumped as Pancho summoned a large invisible platform under them and waited as the others attacked Zetta Faudo. Raiden said, "Come on Pancho, aren't we going?" Pancho said back to Raiden, "Hold on, if I take off now while that monster will know that we are here and it will most likely create a force field to block us off. Wait until the others distract him." Zetta Faudo shoots its main gun from its mouth (but it's a stronger version than the original Faudo's main mouth gun) at the others. It missed but some were sent flying, "Are you okay?!" Raiden said. "Yeah," said the people that were sent flying from the explosion. After waiting a minute, Zetta Faudo was completely focused on those attacking it and tried counterattacking again with its other attacks. Some were injured but they haven't gave up. "Now I think it's safe to sneak inside it. Oru-invishirudo!" Pancho lifted the invisible platform, carrying himself, Raiden, adult King Gash, and adult Commander Zeon, and sneaked beneath Faudo while none of the Death Generals were watching them, then raised up and went inside Zetta Faudo's mouth the moment it opened again.

**Location: Inside Zetta Faudo's body**

Adult King Gash and the others successfully went inside Zetta Faudo's mouth unnoticed. But as soon as they got inside Faudo's mouth, Zulu was notified by a video feed. "How did they sneaked in? Never mind. My robots, take care of them!" Zulu summoned his army of robots to go after the intruders. Adult King Gash and the others fought through them with their spells and with their physical force. After defeating the first wave of robots, they went through Zetta Faudo's throat. Meanwhile outside of Zetta Faudo's body, Zetta Faudo shot enhanced laser beams from the holes of its body. "Watch out!" young King Gash said and he pushed young Patie out of way and young Gash's shoulder got burnt by the edge of the laser. "Gash-chan, are you okay?" young Patie said as she was worry. "Yeah, don't worry. If that laser would have directly hit me, I would have been finished," young King Gash said as he stayed strong. "But I don't want to see you die," young Patie said as she was even more worried. "Don't worry, I won't die. I promise you." "But you still need to be treated," adult Head Nurse Tio said, as she used her Healing Touch ability to heal young King Gash's wound. "Thank you older Tio-chan," young King Gash said as they continued to fight Zetta Faudo on the outside while fortifying their defense. Some of Zeon's knights and ninjas were killed in the process.

Back inside Zetta Faudo, adult King Gash Bell and the others defeated the next wave of Zulu's robots in the throat and in the stomach of Zetta Faudo. "Blast those guys!" Zulu said as he was irritated, pulling his hair on the sides of his head. "You are obviously underestimating them," Dark Zeon said. "These robots of yours are pretty weak. Hahaha!" Zeil said. "Shut up! Most of them are construction robots that weren't suited for real combat. How do you think I've built Zetta Faudo so quickly?" Zulu said, still furious. Adult King Gash Bell and the others climbed up Zetta Faudo's spine, fighting more Zulu bots. Meanwhile outside, Zetta Faudo was wielding its curved, pointy sword, slashing Zeon's soldiers beneath it with its right hand and launched its left hand as a rocket punch and his other soldiers. As Zetta Faudo's feet were being attacked, Zetta Faudo lifted itself into the air with the jetpack that Zulu installed on his back. "Earthquake!" yelled Raiden. "No, I think Zetta Faudo ascended," Pancho said. Zetta Faudo retrieved its launched left hand and de-summoned his sword then shot ten lasers (enhanced) from its fingers and used its new spikes on its shoulders (added by Zulu) to shoot bolts of lightning at as the others outside while they casted defensive spells to block the lasers and lightning bolts.

"I hope that they are okay, especially Rain. I'm worried about him," Raiden said, worried. "Don't worry, I know they will survive," Kiyomaro said. "I have faith in them," adult King Gash Bell said. "I have a feeling some of my soldiers have died in this battle but I won't allow their deaths will not be in vain," adult Commander Zeon Bell said. They ascended up Zetta Faudo's neck towards the brain and destroyed more Zulu bots. They reached to the control room (the brain) of Zetta Faudo. "It's about time you got here," Dark Zeon said. "Just because they destroyed Zulu's junk bots doesn't mean that they can beat us," Zeil said. "How dare you call my previous robots junk?" Zulu said, still angry. "Gash, I will finally get my revenge on you! I will kill you, your family, and become the new King of this world," Dark Zeon said. "I won't let you! Zakeruga!" Commander Zeon Bell said as he shot a beam of blue lightning at Dark Zeon but Dark Zeon dodged it. "Get in my way, and I will kill you too!" Dark Zeon said. "I wonder, wouldn't killing me also kill you too?" Commander Zeon asked. "While I am your original persona, I am actually part of Zeil. So I can kill you and freely live on." "I see, so if I kill him, you go along with him," Commander Zeon said. "Precisely, but I won't let you do that," Dark Zeon said.

Kiyomaro looks around with his Answer Talker ability activated. He pointed at a button and said, "There, that must be the self-destruct button. We press that and we destroy this metal beast." "Oh no you don't, I will not let you destroy my most beautiful creation. Zeil, Dark Zeon, kill them!" said Zulu. "I do not take orders from you but that's what I've been wanting to do," Dark Zeon said. "We can kill King Gash right here and now. Haha!" said Zeil. "Wait, before that, let me ask you this. How many villages and towns have you destroyed?" adult King Gash Bell asked. "Sorry, I lost count. I was having so much fun destroying towns, creating chaos. By the way, we killed a few of your friends on the way," Zulu said. "What did you say?" Adult King Gash Bell asked as his anger starts to increase. "I seen the video feedback that was happening inside Faudo almost three decades ago while I was modifying Faudo and in this attack, I remembered seeing my Zetta Faudo killing a martial artist as well as a horse at was part of your gang. Zehehehe! Oh, did I make you angry?" Zulu said as he is taunting King Gash Bell. Adult King Gash and Kiyomaro were furious and adult King Gash said, "Wonrei... Schneider... You killed them?! Zulu, I will kill you!" Adult King Gash Bell said. Zulu said, "Zehehehe! How ironic! The kind king that wanted a peaceful wants to kill us in vengeance. Alright, enough talk, Dark Zeon, Zeil, you can kill them now!"

"Give me a second. Zasorudo!" Zeil summons his magical twin swords and enchants one of them with electricity, charges it up and launches an electric slicing wave at the invisible Pancho (he turned himself invisible with Invisuruku before coming into the control room), who was about to press the self-destruct button while being unnoticed. However, Zeil noticed him and attacked him. But Raiden was already prepared and shouted "Zasorudo!," making his arms into electric swords and slash-blocked Zeil's electric aerial blade as Pancho pressed the self-destruct button. "Self-destruct sequence activated. Zetta Faudo will self-destruct in 10 minutes," said by a computer in Zetta Faudo in a deep feminine voice. "How did you know I was here?" Pancho said to Zeil. "I can read minds and I read yours saying 'I'm almost there. Just a few more seconds and I will blow up this beast'," said Zeil to Pancho. Zeil then says Raiden, "So, you have a spell with the same name as mine but only different." "That was my line too," said Raiden Bell.

"Noooo! My beautiful creation! Going to be destroyed. Argh, I shouldn't have added that self-destruct button!" Zeil said in a worried and angered way. "Come on, we are leaving. He grabs Zulu and teleports out of Faudo." Dark Zeon said to King Gash Bell and the others, "Tch, you guys are lucky we don't have time to kill you here. We'll be waiting outside. That is if you don't die inside Zetta Faudo," Dark Zeon said as he too teleported outside of Faudo. "Mission complete, let's go!" Commander Zeon said as he and the others went back down to the stomach. "6 minutes until Zetta Faudo self-destructs," said by the computer voice in Zetta Faudo. "We need to hurry!" Raiden said. They make it up the mouth of Faudo. "1 minute until Zetta Faudo self-destructs," the computer said. As they exit the mouth, Pancho shouted, "Invishirudo!" and creates a large invisible platform in front of Zetta Faudo's mouth. "Jump!" Pancho shouted. As everyone got on Faudo's mouth and Pancho shouted, "Oru-invishirudo!" and moved the invisible platform towards the ground away from Zetta Faudo.

**Location: Outside the Capital City of Demon World**

"30 seconds remaining," the computer said as adult King Gash and the others were moving towards the ground. 10 seconds after adult King Gash and the others landed on the ground. "Everyone, run!" Raiden yelled as everyone ran away from the exploding Zetta Faudo. Zetta Faudo then exploded into nothingness (Death General #2 Zecross couldn't even collect him). "Noooo! My previous Zetta Faudo! Destroyed! All that hard word," said Zulu in despair. "It's not over yet! Zehehehe!" Zulu's sorrow immediately turned into madness. He hid himself and sent a robotic fly to scout the demon children. Dark Zeon then engaged King Gash Bell and the others while Zeil was sneaking up on them. "We'll settle this here and now, Gash!" Dark Zeon said. "I will kill you, your family, and become the new demon king," he said again. "I'm not going to let you, Zakeruga!" adult Commander Zeon said as he shot a beam of blue lightning at his darker self. A little déjà vu moment but this time, Dark Zeon too shouted, "Zakeruga!" and shot out a beam of dark purple lightning at the adult Commander Zeon's Zakeruga. Both Zakeruga exploded while battling each other. _He sure does sounds like the old me not too long ago. All that hatred I use to have for my brother_, young Zeon thought. The others then try to engage combat with Dark Zeon but Dark Zeon was fast and powerful.

The moment young Zeon Bell was off-guard, Zeil smiled and teleported behind him and quickly put his hand in front of young Zeon's heart and extracted the darkness in his heart. "What are you doing? Teozakeru!" Young Zeon said as he launched a wide Zakeru behind him but Zeil teleported out of the way and teleported to Dark Zeon. "Haha! I have done it! Dark Zeon, a little gift for you," Zeil formed the darkness he had in his hand into a younger version of Dark Zeon. "Now, I may be needed back at the base so I will let you two deal with these guys," said Zeil as he teleported out of the scene. "Darn it!" Young Zeon said, annoyed. "Haha, it's time for us to seek revenge on Gash!" Young Dark Zeon said. "Yeah. Let's kill them!" Adult Dark Zeon said. The adult Dark Zeon again tried to attack the adult King Gash while young Dark Zeon attempted to attack young King Gash but were interrupted by their good counterparts respectively. "Out of my way!" young Dark Zeon said. "I will not let you to harm my brother! If there is one duty I can do for now on, it's protecting him!" Young Zeon said. "It was not so long ago when you had this personality and wanted to kill Gash in revenge for humiliating you! Anyways, if you get in my way, I don't mind killing my good self too!" Young Dark Zeon said.

Both young and adult Zeons were fighting against their dark counterparts in melee combat and with spells. "Let's all take them on!" said Raiden. "No, me and my younger self are going to fight these dark clones one-on-one. We let ourselves get caught and so must take care of them on our own. This is personal," adult Commander Zeon Bell said. At some point during the fight, "Ouch! What was that? Probably nothing," young Kyanchome said as he has no idea that a piece of hair was pulled from him by Zulu's robotic fly scout. The robotic fly went back to Zulu and Zulu said, "Yes! I got a sample from one of them children. As revenge, once I analyze your origin in my space-time analyzer, I will attack their time period and universe! Zehehehe!" Zulu then escapes the battlefield laughing and head back to the Demon Revolution Army's secret base.

Later during that fight, the young Dark Zeon said, "I will annihilate all of you! Jigadirasu Uru Zakeruga!" Young Dark Zeon summons "The Dark Lightning God of Destruction." Unlike the original, the appearance of this version is black and purple. Everyone is focusing their attention on that. It launched two dark-purple thunderbolts at different angle. Both young and adult King Gash shouted "Rashirudo!" to summon two walls of electricity and shouted "Zaguruzemu!" to enhance their defensive power and blocked the thunderbolts.

Adult Dark Zeon made an evil grin and thought, _now that they are not paying attention to me, this is my chance to kill someone. I obviously can't kill my good self or Gash without being noticed and those children look well protected so..._ While no one was paying attention to adult Dark Zeon at the moment, adult Dark Zeon found himself an unprotected target and quickly teleported behind that unprotected teleported, undetected, and shouted "Zakeruga!" with all his might. Dark Zeon was holding Queen Patie Bell from behind with his left arm and using his right hand, he shot his dark-purplish beam of electricity that pierced from Queen Patie's back through the front of her chest, destroying the heart garment on her dress and the Zakeruga came out through the front her. "Wha—" Queen Patie said as she was being assassinated by adult Dark Zeon while blood flew from her mouth. Everyone moved their attention to Dark Zeon and was shocked. Young Patie, remembering her dream from yesterday saw a dark figure killing her from behind, is shaking in fear and became afraid of dying and started crying slowly. "Patie-chan! No!" Adult King Gash Bell said as he ran in agony after his suddenly-attacked wife and adult Dark Zeon. Dark Zeon was evilly smiling and said, "Now that I killed your beloved one, killing you will be so much easier!" Adult Dark Zeon dropped adult Queen Patie and charged after adult King Gash but adult Commander Zeon interfered and said, "How dare you do that to the Queen? You will pay!" and attacked adult Dark Zeon with all of his might in close combat, trying to get Dark Zeon away from others. Dark Zeon replied, "Haha! If you still had this personality, you would have done the same too!"

Adult King Gash Bell grabbed his wife as she fell towards the ground and said, "Patie-chan! No! Don't leave me!" as he cried. Rain Bell was crying seeing his mother dying and young Patie was shaking in fear holding onto young Gash saying, "This was the vision I had in my dream last night. Gash-chan, I'm scared. I don't want to die!" Young King Gash held onto her silently, worried about her while young Patie cried in his arms. Adult Queen Patie, being held in her husband King Gash Bell, said to him, "Gash-chan... I'm sorry..." She coughed out blood as adult King Gash is still crying, "No! I don't want you to die! Not this soon. Patie-chan, you taught me how to love and you gave me more love than anyone has. I love you so much. I don't want you to go!" Adult King Gash then gave his dying wife a kiss on the lips while crying a lot and Queen Patie tried kissing him back but she was too injured. Everyone else was crying a little bit too. The dying Queen Patie said, "I... love you... too... darling." Rain Bell, who was crying a lot, ran up to his mother and said, "Mother, please don't die. Please, don't go!" Rain continued to cry in front of her dying mother. "I'm... sorry... Rain-chan... but don't cry. I will always be in your heart... All of yours..." Queen Patie Bell's eyes started closing. Her body started disappearing into spirit particles as it was being extracted by Death General #2 Zecross at a far distance. Zecross was under his black hood, making an evil grin. "Patie-chan, don't go! Don't leave us! Nooooo!" Adult King Gash said, as he now held his wife's clothes close to him, crying in grief and sorrow. Queen Patie's demon king crown fell to the ground. After Queen Patie disappeared, Rain Bell, still crying, held his girlfriend Tioga and Tioga said, "I'm sorry Rain-kun. I'm sorry, Gash-sama," Tioga said as she cried a little. Ninja Vice Captain Byonko, at some distances away, was crying and said to himself, "Patie-sama. I'm sorry. I promised that I would get revenge for you and me on Zophise-gero. But I still will. I will avenge you and our deceased families. I swear!"

Raiden Bell was crying seeing his mother dying before his eyes. After his mother disappeared, Raiden's anger and rage increased and said, "No! Mother! Darn, I couldn't protect her. I wanted to protect my family and I couldn't do that." Raiden's anger and hatred towards both Dark Zeon further increased. Like Patie, while she overreacted dramatically when Gash would reject her love, Raiden overreacts dramatically when one of his family members (especially his brother) is assaulted or insulted and seeing his mother being assassinated by Dark Zeon, Raiden's rage went through the roof. "How dare you kill my mother?! I will kill you Dark Zeon! Aaarrgh!" Raiden's power significantly increase as he yelled. Then then shouted, "Zaruku! Ginisu-zaruku!" giving him an electrical aura to increase his physical power and a golden aura and to increase the power of his spells and re-enable his spells while being in Zaruku. His power and anger further increased, which caused the ground to quake a little: Pebbles of the ground to lift into the air and his long hair lifted too and his eyes then turned draconic yellow-orange. Suddenly, his mind tingled. _What's this? New spells entering in my mind? Well, they better help me kill these Dark Zeon!_ He thought to himself. "Rai'oh Zaruku!" Raiden used one of his new spells he unlocked from his vicious rage. Both Zaruku and Ginisu-zaruku ended and Raiden's body shined brightly into gold. "This power. What is it?" Both Dark Zeons asked. Raiden's body then transformed into a large golden dragon that stood on two feet, has arms (with a lightning emblem on the top of each hand), wings, the head of a dragon (with a lightning emblem on its head), and a tail. Raiden transformed into Rai'oh, the electric dragon sealed within him and his apparel. Raiden then roars thunderously loudly in the air, showing so much power. Everyone was watching Raiden and were shocked and silent, even adult King Gash Bell who still had tears dropping from his eyes.

Raiden, with his mind full of anger and hatred and his eyes in vengeance (while tears are dropping down), rushed towards adult Dark Zeon and grabbed him in his dragon mouth. "What?!" Young Dark Zeon reacted as the transformed Raiden scooped young Dark Zeon in his dragon mouth too. "You will both pay!" Raiden said with a deep, monstrous voice, while ascending to the sky their both Dark Zeon in his mouth. "You will pay with your lives for what you did to my mother! Gigano Zakeruga!" Raiden launched a large concentrated beam of gold electricity with all of his power from his dragon mouth while both Dark Zeon are inside it, destroying both Dark Zeons. In their final words, they said "Noooo! Impossible!" as they were annihilated by Gigano Zakeruga. Raiden, still in Rai'oh form, descending and landed on the ground with tears dropping from his dragon eyes. He then reverted back to his original self, crying a little.

"Raiden since when can you do that?" Adult King Gash Bell asked, as he still held Queen Patie's dress with his tears drying up. "I couldn't protect anyone. I couldn't protect my mother. Through my anger and sorrow, I have learned these two new spells. I have never been more angry in my life," Raiden Bell said as he cried a bit. He then saw his brother Rain crying. Raiden, with his tears drying up, walked up to Rain. Rain, not only sad for the loss of their mother, but was also feeling fear for seeing his brother's rage a moment ago. Raiden came up to him and patted Rain on the head as Rain closed his eyes in fear. "Rain-nīchan. I'm sorry, I couldn't protect mother. I told you that I would always protect you but if I was unable to protect mother...," Raiden said as he started crying again, "I wish I was stronger. I wanted to protect everyone. Rain-nīchan, I'm sorry you had to see my new form. I must have looked scary. But don't be afraid of me. With this new power, I want to use it to protect everyone, especially you. The moment mother died, all I could think about was revenge. Don't think badly of me." Raiden gets on his knees and started crying even more from his guilt of not being strong enough. Rain looks at him and his fear suddenly dropped and said, "Raiden-nīsan?" Raiden looks up and said, "I'm sorry. I probably look pathetic acting like this. I don't know if you can think of me as your older brother anymore, who couldn't protect anyone." Pancho said, "That's not true. You have protected me when I made Zetta Faudo to self-destruct." Rain said to his Raiden, with no more fear of him, "It's okay Raiden-nīsan. You will always be my brother. I'm sorry that I became afraid of you, even for a second. I just never seen you that scary in my life."

Adult King Gash walked towards Raiden Bell, while holding his deceased wife's clothes, said to him, "Raiden, don't feel bad about all this. It's not your fault. It's mine. I was unable to protect her." Adult King Gash. He then looked at young Patie-chan who was still scared about seeing her older self dying while young King Gash held her, "Patie-chan! I'm sorry I couldn't protect. I don't know if I have told you this in your time yet but I have vowed many times in my time that I promise I would always protect you. I failed to keep that promise." Adult King Gash then started crying again. "Are you okay?" Young King Gash asked as he is worried. Adult King Gash replied, "No. My heart is feeling so much pain right now. You don't know what it's like losing a loved one, especially one that has always loved you. And I loved her so very much. Besides my wife Patie-chan, I heard that some of our friends, Wonrei and Schneider, were killed by Zetta Faudo while trying to protect their villages. And before that, hearing that my parents died 10 years ago... There is so much pain in my heart right now that I can't stand it. All I wanted as a kind ruler, was to make a peaceful world and Patie-chan was helping me to achieve that. But I'm unable to do that. Right now, in my current state, I'm not sure if I have the strength to save this world."

Young King Gash said, "Older me. I promise that we will save your world. We won't let them win." "That's right. We may have lost friends, but not all hope is lost. We can still save this world, and recreate it in the perfect world you wanted," Commander Zeon Bell said. Adult King Gash Bell felt some hope returning to him and said, "Thank you for trying to cheer me up, but it won't clear the pain in my heart." Young Patie too started feeling a little bit confident after hearing them and said, "It's not your fault. Right now, even though I am afraid of dying after seeing my older self dying, you shouldn't give up. I'm sure that my spirit will always be in your heart." Adult King Gash Bell was happy hearing that and said, "Thank you little Patie-chan. Seeing your younger self here makes me feel happy and a little bit better. And you guys are right, I'm not alone." Everyone smiled. The sun rose, and everyone to the Royal Bell Family palace.

**Location: Back at the Royal Bell Family Palace during the day**

Adult King Gash Bell was in his bedroom looking at a photo album of him and Patie when they were younger in their childhood and their teens. The others were in the living room talking about things that happen. Then it suddenly rained outside. "Huh, it's raining? I didn't think it would be raining today," young Tio said. "Eh, is that Rain-kun-gero? What is he doing outside in the rain-gero?" young Byonko asked. Rain was standing in the rain looking at the graves of his mother and Gash's friends that they made. "Ah, sometimes when my brother feels gloomy or sad, he would use his Rājia Za-akudon to create rain in the sky. Even though it is potential his strongest spell, at times like this, he uses it calmly. I think this is the fourth time my brother used his spell to help him make himself feel better." Young King Gash was thinking about his older self and said, "I'm going to see how my older self is doing." "I will come along," young Patie said. "Me too, I will be right back," Kiyomaro said.

The three went up to adult King Gash Bell's bedroom, knocked the door and opened it, "Hello Gash, are you feeling okay?" Kiyomaro said. Adult King Gash said, "Not really. I've been looking at my photo album that me and Patie-chan made all of these years. Want to take a look?" "Unu [okay]," young King Gash said. "I would love to," young Patie said. And Kiyomaro took a look too. "Here are us, age 10." Adult King Gash flips the page. "And here is use, ages 15 & 16." "Wow, I look so beautiful and Gash-chan looks so handsome," young Patie said. "And here are our wedding photos, the day I made Patie-chan Queen of Demon World," said King Gash Bell. "Wow! I love it!" Young Patie said happily. King Gash flips the page. "Here is a picture of us when we were 20 and 21 years old, with our first born child Raiden." "He looks adorable," young Patie said happily. Young Gash isn't saying anything but looking at the photos. Next few pages later, "And here is a family photo our family seven years ago with our 7 year old Raiden and 1 year old Rain." "It looks like me and Patie-chan will have a good family," young Gash said. "Yes. Well, it might be different for you," said adult Gash. "What do you mean?" Young King Gash asked. "Even though our children are Raiden and Rain, depending on when you two plan on having children in the future, you may have different kids than what we have. Anyways, if you two plan on having children, I suggest doing it before the next millennium Demon Battle starts since being rulers of Demon World as well as being parents are difficult. But I hope that you and little Patie-chan have a great future. She will be a wonderful and lovely queen to you." Young King Gash said, "Unu!" Adult King Gash said, "But just make sure you stay on her good side because you know how dramatic she can be if you say something she would not like to hear. Haha." Upon hearing adult King Gash laughing, Young King Gash said, "I'm glad you are still smiling. And I will try not to say anything that will make Patie-chan angry anymore." Young Patie said, "I'm sorry on how dramatic I can be Gash-chan. And because of it, I caused so much pain for you, Kiyomaro, and everyone else in the Human World. But I will try to be calm as possible even if you try to reject me again." Young Gash said, "I won't reject your feelings anymore. To be honest, I now feel comfortable being around you." Young Patie said while hugging Gash tightly, "Thank you Gash darling!" Young Gash said, trying to breath, "You are holding me too tight again Patie-chan!"

"Can I look at the rest of the pages of your photo album?," Kiyomaro said. "I would rather you not to," adult King Gash said in embarrassment. Kiyomaro looks at them anyways and was shocked and surprised on what he saw with his eyes and mouth wide open and a slight nosebleed and adult King Gash quickly snatched the photo album away. "H-h-hey, I told you not too. That section is strictly for adults! Hehe!" adult King Gash said in embarrassment. "I wish I didn't see that," Kiyomaro said as he was shocked on what he saw. "What is it? Tell me," young King Gash said. "No, it's not what you children should see. You are still too young to know," adult King Gash said as he was still embarrassed. Adult King Gash calmed down and put the photo album away. "Kiyomaro, what was it?" young King Gash said. Kiyomaro, still shocked said, "He's right, it's not something you should look at."

"I'm glad I brought you guys to the future. If I haven't, our world would have already been doomed. And even though I lost my wife, seeing her younger self next to me makes me happy still," adult King Gash said as young Patie smiles. "Oh, Patie-chan, I would like to give you something." Adult King Gash Bell goes up to adult Queen Patie's dresser and grabs three of the four lipsticks located there. "What is it?" young Patie said, "I want to give these lipsticks to you. These are yellowfish-flavored lipsticks. I'm sure my younger self would love to kiss you when you use them since I have always preferred kissing you when you wore them on your lips." "Thank you," young Patie said. "So, they are yellowfish, can I eat them?" young King Gash asked. Kiyomaro facepalmed. Adult King Gash said, "No, they aren't for eating. Patie-chan would put them on her lips and you may enjoy kissing her more when she has them on in comparison to plain lips." Young Patie asked, "Can I try it now?" "Of course, anytime you want. But I'm keeping this last one in this drawer as a memento of your older self, just like I kept Vulcan 300 that Kiyomaro made for me a long time ago as a memento of him," adult King Gash said.

Young Patie puts the yellowfish-flavored lipstick on her lips and asks Gash, "Now Gash-chan, even though you didn't care about kissing me plain, will you kiss me when my lips feels and tastes like yellowfish?" Young King Gash sniffs her lips and it does smell like yellowtail amberjack to him and he says, "I guess." Young King Gash slowly gave a kiss young Patie on her lips for a few seconds while Kiyomaro and Gash's older self was watching happily. "Wow, that actually tasted like yellowfish," young King Gash said, "Thank you, Gash-chan. And will you be kissing me more often when I wear this?" Young King Gash, "Well, it's something I cannot resist when you smell and taste like my favorite food," young King Gash said while blushing as young Patie smiles. Kiyomaro and Gash's older self was smiling too. Adult King Gash said to his younger self, "Younger me, I want you to promise that you would protect Patie-chan at all times. I don't want you to feel the loss of a loved one like I have. It's a painful feeling and it's not easy to overcome that feeling and I loved Patie-chan a lot. If I would have died in my wife's place, I would have a bad feeling Patie would have been feeling much more pain than I did since she always loved me more than anything." "I will, I promise," young Gash Bell said. And young Patie said, "Ever since my parents were recently killed in our time, I thought I was alone. But Gash-chan let me lived him and to me. He is the only other family I have. If Gash-chan would ever die before me, I don't know what I would do. I too would feel pain of losing someone special to me and I already did by losing my parents. I might go crazy and commit suicide if something were to happened to my Gash-chan." "Don't do that Patie-chan. I don't want you to give up your life if I were to die. You need to live on, just like how my older self is right now. I know it will be hard for you if I died but I want you to stay strong," young Gash said. "It will be very hard on me but okay. I will try if that ever happens, but I don't want it ever to happen," young Patie said as she hugged young Gash softly.

Adult King Gash looks at Vulcan 300 he has on his dresser and says, "I wonder how the Kiyomaro of my time is doing. I haven't heard from him in a long time," adult King Gash wondered. He then says to the young Kiyomaro, "Kiyomaro, what do you think you be doing in this time if you were older?" Kiyomaro says, "Well, I would probably be studying at a university, like my father. I don't know if I have a family of my own in the future," Kiyomaro said. "Well, you should get a family of your own. You say that you don't have a girlfriend yet. Why not make Suzume your girlfriend in the future?" "Who's Suzume?" Young Patie asked. "Well, the first human I got to make friends with Kiyomaro when I first was partnered with him in the Human World as Kiyomaro didn't have friends at the time," young King Gash said. "Well, Suzume is nice but she has always been clumsy. I'm still not sure yet. Well I do admit she is cute, but terrible things could happen to me if I dated her due to her clumsiness. But I could try when I get back," Kiyomaro said.

**Location: Demon Revolution Army's secret base during the day**

"So, both of our additional Death Generals #9 and #10 were defeated," Death General #1 Zega said. "At least I collected a lot of dead corpse for my army today. Basically, nothing much was lost from those battles. On the contrary, our army has increase. Hehehe!," Death General #2 Zecross said. "Heh, you are right. Even though the only Death Generals other than us that are still alive are #3 Zeil, #4 Zophise, and #7 Zulu, there has been no real loss on our side, thanks to your ability. We can still easily win this revolutionary war," Zega said.

**Location: In the Royal Bell Family Palace at night**

Everyone went to sleep in their usual places in the Royal Bell Family (even adult Captain Kyanchomé and Nurse Tio's children are still staying the the night there once again when they). Rain was crying a little bit with Tioga next him in his bed, thinking about his mother, but he knows he will get over it. "Rain, are you okay?" Young Gash Bell asked. "I think I will be fine," Rain said. "I'm always here for you Rain-kun," Tioga said as she held Rain's head to her chest. "Tioga, I hope I don't ever lose you, or Raiden-nīsan. You two have been important to me?" "What about my older self and Patie-chan," young King Gash said. "Yeah, mother and father were also important to me. I hope I don't lose anymore family members," Rain Bell said.

Young King Gash asked young Patie while holding her on the Rain's floor, "And Patie-chan, are you feeling better?" "I'm still scared of dying after seeing the death of my older self but I will be okay, as long as you are beside me. You are the only family I have left Gash-chan so I don't want to lose you either," young Patie said. "That's not true, aren't my father, mother, and Zeon-nīsan family to you too?" Young Patie replied, "Well, I guess your mother since she took care of me recently. But I haven't been interacting with your father or brother. I still don't completely trust your brother and I'm not sure what to make of your father. I'm sorry for not putting enough trust in your other family members."

During that night, young Patie-chan had a nightmare about Zophise again. She woke up from it, slightly screaming, then held young Gash tighter and tried to sleep again. She then had a nightmare that something bad happened to Gash and woke up yelling quietly, "Gash-chan!" She jumped and was thinking, _what now? Is Gash-chan going to die next_. She thought to herself as she was crying, _I don't want this dream to come true either_. She cries herself to sleep on young King Gash and tries to survive the nightmares for the night without waking anyone.

Meanwhile, in adult King Gash Bell's bedroom, adult King Gash was feeling lonely without having his wife around. It's been 27 years since King Gash slept alone so he was having trouble sleeping without his wife next to him. He had a dream of being able to see his wife, former Queen Patie, again. In his dream, he held her and said, "I miss you, so much." She disappears and adult King Gash wakes up, saying, "Patie-chan!" He looks to the right of him in his bed, hoping she would be there, sleeping next to him, but isn't. Adult King Gash starts to cry as he begins feeling pain in his heart again and tries to sleep again.


	8. Ch 8: Zeil and Zophise

_**Golden Gash‼: Demon Revolution Army**, also known as "**Konjiki no Gash‼: Mamono no Kakumei-gun**" and "**Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army**" is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)‼ fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie (Penny) Bell, as well as Zeno Bell (now a good demon) and his army, are trying to put a stop to them. Can these heroes stop this revolution army from overthrowing King Zatch (Gash) Bell and prevent chaos from occurring in the Demon World?_

_In this fan fiction, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts (such as the character Gash instead of Zatch, and the spell Zakeru instead of Zaker). If you want to read an enhanced version of this Zatch Bell! fan fiction (which is more formatted), visit NejiHyuga900's DeviantART account. The DeviantART version of this fan fiction includes links to character profiles, video links to songs to keep the mood going, author notes during the fan fiction, etc._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 8: Zeil and Zophise<strong>

**Location: In Royal Bell Family palace**

In the next morning, everyone got up. Adult King Gash Bell was the last one awake and he woke up feeling miserable. "Hey older Gash, are you feeling okay?" Kiyomaro Takamine asked. Adult King Gash quickly changes his expression and says, "I-I'm okay. Hehe." He changes back to his miserable expression and says, "To be honest. I'm not feeling okay. It's been 27 years since I slept by myself in my bed so I was having a hard time sleeping. I miss my wife and we were suppose to make Demon World into a perfect, peaceful world." "It must have been rough," Kiyomaro said. Adult King looks at young King Gash and young Patie on a couch and said to young Patie, "Patie-chan, are you feeling alright?". Young Patie, facing downwards, replied, "I'm still scared. I kept having nightmares about Zophise everyday ever since he killed my family in my time. I had a nightmare about myself being assassination during the night before my future self was killed, and it to come true. Then..." She was too scared to say the rest. "Then what?" Adult King Gash asked.

"I don't want to say it. I don't want this one to come true too," young Patie said as she curled herself on a couch, holding her legs, still shaking in fear and crying. "Whatever it is Patie-chan, I will always protect you," young King Gash said. "That's what I'm afraid of. Gash-chan, I don't want to lose you!" young Patie said, crying, still curled up. "Patie-chan, I promise you that I won't die," young King Gash said. "Gash-chan, please don't make a promise like that. I didn't want to tell you this but in my latest dream, I seen you getting killed protecting me. I don't know if it was you or your future self but I've seen blood spilled in my dream. I don't want that to happen!" Young Patie said, crying even more. Everyone else was worried about her words. She then said, "You probably hate me, seeing me act this weak and scared. Right now, I'm just a burden and I don't know what to do and I promised I would be a good future queen to you but I can't be one if I'm like this." "I never seen you act like this. But Patie-chan, I would never hate you; I love you, and I always will. But I do want you to stay strong with us. We need you too," said young King Gash as he held her while she was still curled up. "Thank you, Gash-chan. I love you too. And I will try my best. I don't want to be a burden to you all," young Patie said as she dries her tears.

After young Patie was done talking, Raiden Bell went up to his brother Rain Bell and said, "Rain-nīchan, how are you feeling?" "Okay, I guess. It was painful seeing mother dying. But since our younger mother is here, I've been feeling a little bit better but I'm still sad," Rain said. "And I'm sorry that you seen a scarier side of me. I was full of rage and anger when mother died," Raiden said. "It's fine. And you finally became what you wanted to be, a 'real thunder dragon'," Rain said and he laughed. "Hey, you laughed. That's what we need when we are down. And yes, I finally became what I desired. Haha! Raiden of the Thunder Dragon! Haha!" "I'm glad you are feeling better Rain-kun," Tioga said. Everyone in the palace then began their lives normally. They played, talked, and trained together.

**Location: Demon Revolution Army's Secret Base, during the afternoon**

"I have done it!" Death General #7 Zulu said to himself. "With this sample that I got from one of those brats, I can gain access to their time and universe from when they got here. But what should I do first? I have the technology to transport to the Human World thanks to Faudo when I modified him as well as technology to open the barrier between the two worlds. I could go to the Human World and take over that world. Or should I go back in time and destroy those brats' Demon World? I do want to get revenge on them for destroying my Zetta Faudo, so I will destroy Demon World in their time first. After all, without them in their own time, their world is more defenseless. Zehehehe! That is unless they all come back in time too. But I will pray that the remaining Death Generals will kill them in this time period. Those brats are witnesses to our revolutionary plans. If those brats return to their time, they can stop the Demon Revolution Army from ever forming in their time, which means their world would remain boringly peaceful."

"I listened to everything you just said," Death General #1 Zega said. "Z-Zega-sama! I umm..." Zulu said as he wonders what Zega would say. Zega said, "It's fine. Those kids of the past are witnesses to our plans and they can possibly prevent this revolutionary war in their time if they return to their time and universe after knowing about all of us. I will give you permission to travel into the past and you can go destroy their world. If they do show up back in their time, kill them." Zega said. "Yes, master!" Zulu said as he activates the time portal in his portable time traveling device. "Okay my Zulu bots, it's time to begin! Zehehehe!" Zulu and his robotic army enters the time portal from Universe 000 to Universe 001 and 27 years ago, on the day King Gash allowed humans to visit Demon World, at the same time they left to the future. "Hmm, I wonder if he can succeed," said Zega as he walked away from Zulu's laboratory.

Death General #3 Zeil and Death General #4 Zophise were chatting, talking about yesterday. Zega went up to them. Zeil looks at him and said, "Yo Zega-sama! What's up?" Zega said, "I see that you are still spirited after yesterday. Anyways, I have sent #7 Zulu to the past 27 years ago to destroy those meddling children's Demon World. And I have a job for you two. Go to the Capital City of Demon World and kill those children and those humans that appeared from the past. There can't be any witnesses that would prevent this revolutionary war from happening in their time. And kill anyone that gets in your way." "Finally, I get to do something. I've been waiting for this for a long time," Zophise said, smiling evilly. "Yes! I've been wanting to get revenge on them for destroying my Dark Zeon clones. We will be sure to kill them, Zega-sama! Then after that, we'll have fun destroying this boring world! Hahaha!" Zeil said, with an evil smile too.

**Location: Inside and outside the Capital City of Demon World**

Death General #3 Zeil and #4 Zophise, along with their own army (Zeil has an army of the dark clones that he created from extracting darkness in demons while Zophise has an army of evil demons that sided him) march their way to the Capital City of Demon World. Adult King Gash Bell was reported about an army heading their way and he and the others (including Zeon's remaining soldiers) went after them before they reached the town.

"So, who do you think is attacking this time-gero?" Adult Ninja Vice Captain Byonko wondered. "I'm not sure, but we haven't seen Zophise attacking us yet and he is part of the Revolution Army," Ninja Captain Kyanchome said. "Zophise, if he is going to be attacking us, I want to be the one who defeats him-gero. For a long time, I promised the deceased queen that I would get revenge for us for what he's done," Ninja Vice Captain Byonko said. "Hmm..." Adult Captain Kyanchome was thinking.

They reached what would be the battlefield at the border of the Capital City of Demon World. "Hello boys and girls. It's about time I get some action. Heh!" Death General #4 Zophise said. "Zophise!" King Gash Bell's gang said. Right now, revenge against Zophise are in the minds of both young and adult Byonko. And revenge against Zeil is in the minds of Raiden Bell, young Zeon, and Commander Zeon. "Oh, looks like you have forgotten about me," Zeil said. "I couldn't forget you, Zeil!" adult Commander Zeon Bell said. "Zeil, you are going to pay for killing my mother!" Raiden Bell said, full of anger. "Me, killing your mother? Hahaha! It wasn't mean who killed her, it was Dark Zeon who killed her," Zeil said, taunting Raiden. "While Dark Zeon did assassinate my mother, you created him, which makes you responsible for her death," Raiden said. "And you humiliated me. I will not allow myself to be humiliated like that," young Zeon Bell said, as he too is angry at Zeil for sneak attacking him yesterday; creating a dark clone of him. "You and your future self aren't the only ones. I created an army of dark clones of people's darkness that I extracted," Zeil said.

"Anyways, we are here to kill those children and humans that came here from the past, as we are ordered by Zega-sama," Zophise said. "Why these children?" Adult King Gash Bell asked angrily. "Zega-sama says we cannot have witnesses that will prevent our revolution from happening in their future. And he told us that we can kill anyone that gets in our way, such as yourselves," Zophise said. "I won't let you touch these children," adult King Gash said. "Then I guess we'll have to kill you. Say, if we do happen to kill you, then we become the new kings of this world," Zophise said. "I would gladly take Dark Zeon's wishes in killing King Gash and becoming the new King," Zeil said. "We won't let you do such a thing," Kiyomaro said and the others were talking back at Zeil and Zophise saying, "Yeah," "That's right!," "We won't let you let you harm them," and other similar words.

"Enough talk, let's fight! Emurusorudo! Akusorudo!" Zeil summons his twin swords and enchants his left sword with fire and his right sword with water. "I will show you why I'm called Zeil the Sword Mage, a swordsman of sorcery!" Zeil jumps in the air, crosses his swords over his opposing shoulders, charges them up, and launches sharp waves of fire and water at the gang. They dodged the attack. "Take this! Radomu!" Zophise threw a small explosive ball at them and they dodged. Zeon's knights began fighting Zeil's army of evil clones and his ninjas began fighting Zophise's army of evil demons. "Remember, try not to kill too many of them. Who knows what the Demon Revolution Army plans to do with their corpses. And try to survive," adult Commander Zeon Bell said as he is taking caution.

"Everyone, get next to me, Seushiru!" adult Head Nurse Tio said, as she puts up a spherical barrier to protect the demon children and humans of the past, as well as her's and the King's children. "Put down that barrier and us fight!" young Zeon said. "I'm sorry but keeping you guys alive are most important. Stay within my barrier," adult Head Nurse Tio said. "Tch!" young Zeon said, irritated. "Okay, putting up a barrier around the people from the past is reasonable, but why do we four have to be in this barrier too?" Raiden argued. "I'm sorry, You guys have been exposed to danger too much and we can't risk your lives," said Head Nurse Tio. Raiden was irritated that he and Pancho couldn't fight too. "As much as I would like to fight too, the only thing that we can do is protect these children and their partners inside my mother's barrier. That's our task right now," Pancho said. "Tch!" Raiden said. Even though Raiden was still irritated, he accepted what his best friend Pancho said.

Right now, while Zeon's knights are battling Zeil's dark demon copies and Zeon's ninjas battling Zophise' army, Zeil was battling against adult Commander Zeon Bell and Zophise was battling against adult King Gash Bell. Ninja Vice Captain Byonko wished to fight against Zophise but he's busy fighting random evil demons of Zophise' army. "So, the King wants to challenge me. I will happy to take his title of King once I take his life. "Rondo Radomu!" Zophise creates an explosive energy whip to attack adult King Gash. Adult King Gash shouts " Rashirudo!" to create an electrical wall. Rondo Radomu hits the wall, exploding Rashirudo and was bouncing back towards Zophise, charged with electricity. Zophise cancels his spell. "Heh, it will be me who will kill the King and become new King," Zeil said as he is fighting adult Commander Zeon at close range, trying to block Zeon's punches while trying to slash him back. Adult King Gash shouts "Rauzaruku!," increasing his physical attributes with a rainbow-lightning aura and lands a solid punch on Zophise' face, sending him flying.

"Hahaha!" Zeil was laughing at Zophise being sent flying. Then Zeil focused his attention back to adult Commander Zeon and said, "It's too bad I cannot create another clone of you. Your dark side's wishes were to kill your brother and become the new King. Once I defeat you, I will grant his wish, and this world shall fall apart," Zeil said. "You already said that, and it's that not going to happen" adult Commander Zeon said, as he jumps back and shouts, "Jauro Zakeruga!" Adult Commander Zeon created an electrical blue ring that launched multiple beams of electricity around it at Zeil. "Jikirusorudo! Guransorudo!" Zeil changes the blade of his left sword and enchants it with sharp blades of wind and changes the blade of his right sword into a spiky, rock sword, slash-blocking the beams of electricity then said, "Is that all you got? Sorudo!" Zeil enhanced the powers of his elemental twin swords. He then crosses his enhanced wind and enhanced earth swords over his shoulders, charges them, and launches powered-up blades of wind and stone at adult Commander Zeon. Commander Zeon dodged them.

Zophise finally lands on the ground from King Gash's punch and said, "Even as an adult, you are still annoying. I will blow you up! Gigano Radomu!" Zophise creates a large explosive purple ball and launches it at King Gash Bell. Suddenly, someone interfered the battle and shouted, "Gurabirei!" and sends the explosive ball to the ground, blowing up part of the ground leaving a small crater. "Who?" Adult King Gash said as looked to the right and was surprised to see who it was. "Who dares to interfere—Ah!" Zophise was surprised to see who it was. Zophise became angry and shouted, "Brago!" "Heh, so Zophise did joined the Revolution Army I heard so much about. Pathetic," Brago said, who is now 42 years old. "Brago?," "Is that Brago?," the others inside Tio's Seushiru said, surprised to see Brago as a grown, adult demon. "Brago looks so much creepier than before," young Kyanchome said. "I will not allow you to act superior over me anymore! I will kill you along with the king and his friends! Right here, right now! Dioga Teoradomu!" Zophise created a huge explosive ball and threw it in between adult King Gash and Brago, hoping to hit them both. Brago shouts "Aian Gurabirei!," creating a heavy, gravitational beam, sending Dioga Teoradomu straight to the ground, which made a huge crater in the ground.

"I had enough of you Brago! Change of plans. I was originally suppose to kill these demon children and humans of the past. Instead, I will kill you first!" Even though Brago had his eyes Zophise, he lost sight of Zophise when Zophise teleported behind Brago. Zophise shouted, "Digan_Teoradomu!" and launched multiple large explosive balls. Brago dodged most of them but he was being too careless that one actually hit him directly, sending him flying away from the battlefield. "Brago!" adult King Gash said as he was worried about him. "Hahaha! I hope you died that from that. Don't get back up," Zophise said, hoping he defeated Brago. Zophise then continued his battle with adult King Gash.

Meanwhile, Zeil and adult Commander Zeon are still fighting. "I think it's time for me to change swords," Zeil said as he de-summoned his twin swords and summoned a double-bladed sword. "Zasorudo! Gisorudo!" Zeil changes the blades of his double-bladed and enchants one of the blades with electricity and the other blade into ice. "You can change swords and elements all you want but you won't beat me!" adult Commander Zeon said. "I haven't begun showing you my full power. Time to boost! Ma Sorudo!" Zeon increased the power of his double-bladed sword by two stages, and horizontally slashes Commander Zeon with both both sides of his double-bladed sword. Adult Commander Zeon block it with his arms but his forearms were left with a cut. His arms began to paralyze and freeze. Zeil then roundhouse kicks Commander Zeon across the side of the battlefield. Then Zeil shouts "Rājia Sorudo!" increasing his sword length, making his elemental swords' power up by another stage. He then tossed powerful blades of electricity and ice at his legs, leaving large cut marks on adult Commander Zeon's legs, paralyzing and freezing them. "Argh! Darn, I can't move!" adult Commander Zeon said as he shouted in pain and is struggling. The demon children and human were getting worried and some were angry (such as Raiden and Zeon's younger self).

"Zophise, while Zeon is incapacitated, let's break that shield and kill the children and humans with our strongest spells," Zeil said. "Alright. It was our objective anyways," Zophise said. Zeil jumps on a rocky platform and says, "Time for me to change swords again." Zeil de-summons his double-bladed sword and summons his strongest sword above him, the Fusion Greatsword, a huge, wide sword that can be enchanted with two elemental sword spells at once. "Time for you to feel the power of light and darkness. Birasorudo! Shidosorudo! Shin Sorudo!" Zeil said, as he creates light on his Fusion Greatsword and fuses the light with darkness, creating a twilight greatsword. He then used Shin Sorudo to enhance the power of his double-enchanted Fusion Greatsword to its maximum level it but makes his sword very heavy and the Fusion Greatsword was already heavy it was. "W-whoa!" Zeil said as he felt backwards due to the current weight of his greatsword. "Heh, idiot!" Zophise said. "I heard that!" Zeil said as he lifts his maximized double-enchanted Fusion Greatsword back up, holding it behind his right shoulder.

"It's time to complete our mission. Dioga Teoradomu!" Zophise launches a giant explosive ball at the demon children, humans, and the others. Then Zeil shouts "Ahhh!" while tossing his Fusion Greatsword over him and threw a humongous aerial blade of twilight (light and darkness) behind Dioga Teoradomu. The demon children and humans were shocked and some started to panic. Young Kyanchome was panicking and said, "We are going to die!" "I won't allow you to kill them! Rashirudo! Zaguruzemu!" Adult King Gash Bell summons a wall of electricity and enhances it with Zaguruzemu. Dioga Teoradomu exploded on it and destroyed the enhanced electric wall along with itself. The giant aerial blade of twilight still continued towards them! "We have to stop that attack from hitting us, Ma Seshirudo!," young Tio said as she created a pink shield to block it but broke. The huge blade of twilight continued its path. "Rashirudo!" young Gash said as he summoned a wall of electricity to block it (while he is inside adult Head Nurse Tio's Seushiru, he can't enhance it with Zaguruzemu) but it was destroyed too. "Refleshirudo!" Tioga said as she created a large mirror shield but even that was destroyed. "Invishirudo!" Pancho said as he created an invisible wall but that too even broke. However, The large blade of twilight is now moving much slower but it was still heading towards the demon children and humans and others and is still strong enough to slice through a few more shields. "Nooo!" shouted Commander Zeon as he is still trying to free himself with all of his might but still can't.

Adult King Gash got desperate and thought to himself, _They are in grave danger. Not even Tio's Seushiru will defend against that blade. I must protect them at all costs, even if it costs me my life_, and jumped in front of the aerial blade of twilight. "Hahaha! So the King is going to risk his life to protect them!" Zeil said with an evil laugh. "Rashirudo!" Adult King Gash shouted as he puts up an electrical wall in front of the aerial blade of light and darkness. "Zaguru—" Adult King Gash was trying to use Zaguruzemu to enhance Rashirudo but Rashirudo was destroyed before he could enhance it with Zaguruzemu. The large aerial blade of twilight grew weaker from slicing through all of those shields, but it was still strong enough to deliver a fatal cut on adult King Gash. "Kah!" Adult King Gash reacted as blood was coming out of his mouth. That aerial blade slash diagonally through his torso and disappeared half way through adult King Gash's torso. However, adult King Gash's ribs were sliced and his heart was fatally wounded. "Father!" Raiden and Rain yelled, worried. "Gash-sama!" Commander Zeon yelled (still trapped in ice and electricity but trying to break free as much as possible), Ninja Captain Kyanchome (who was still fighting Zophise' army), and Ninja Vice Captain Byonko (also still fighting Zophise' army). Everyone became very worried that Head Nurse Tio put down her barrier and everyone that was inside it went to the older King Gash Bell, who was lying on the ground, bleeding to death.

"Father!" Raiden and Rain said, who went next the fallen king. "Rain-kun... Raiden-kun..." adult King Gash said, on the verge of death. "Try not to move, I will heal you," said Head Nurse Tio, as she was using her Healing Touch ability to heal adult King Gash. "I may not be healed in time," said adult King Gash. "Don't say that," said adult Head Nurse Tio as she was crying. Rain Bell was crying too and said, "Father, I don't want you die too!" "No, you—I mean—I cannot die," said young King Gash, crying too, seeing his older self dying. "Rain-kun, don't cry..." said adult King Gash. "Grab on my hand," he said. Rain held his hand and adult King Gash was transferring power into his youngest son (Rain's body was glowing gold) and adult King Gash said, "I might not make it so I am giving you the power of Baō. With that kind heart of yours, you should be able to tame it." Rain was still crying and Raiden was crying too. "Raiden, grab on my other hand. I will give you all of my power," adult King Gash said. "Father, if you do that, you will die for sure!" Raiden said, crying. "I'm already dying anyways so... please..." adult King Gash said as Raiden held his other hand, giving Raiden more power, as well as unlocking another spell for Raiden. "This power... Amazing," Raiden said as his tears stopped in place. "If my older self dies, who will become King?" said young King Gash as he is crying seeing his older self dying. "Boys, if one of you two defeat Zeil and Zophise—" adult King Gash Bell said to his sons as he coughs out more blood, becoming more unconscious, "You must... become..." Before adult King Gash could finish his sentence, his heart stopped beating. His arms fell to the ground and he no longer moved. His body then disappeared into spirit particles, which was then extracted by Death General #2 Zecross from a distance. Everyone was crying, but Rain Bell was crying the most out of them. "It was just like my dream. Gash died protecting us," Patie said as she cried, holding onto young King Gash, as he held her, crying too. "Gash-sama!" said Commander Zeon, as he broke free from the ice and electricity in rage. "Why did mother and father have to die? Why did they both die too soon? Why now?" Rain Bell said as he is crying, now holding his girlfriend Tioga. Ninja Captain Kyanchome and Vice Captain Byonko said that too and Vice Captain Byonko said, "Gero... I couldn't protect the queen... And I couldn't protect the king," as they cried too.

Raiden said, while crying in grief, "I couldn't protect mother. And I couldn't protect father." "Yes, that annoying king is finally dead! Hahaha!" Zophise said. Zeil said in happiness and excitement, "HAHAHA! YES! I finally killed the king! YES! Gash Bell-sama is dead! As your new king, I would like you surrender and bow down to me. If you do, I might spare all of your lives even though our objective was to kill you all." "I will never bow down to someone like you," Raiden said in rage. "And we will not you be the new king of this time!," young King Gash said angrily, while still crying. "Oh right, there is another king that needs to die; his younger self," Zeil said. "I won't let you to kill anyone anymore! Zaruku! Ginisu-zaruku!" Raiden said as he enhances his body with electricity and with a golden aura. In his rage, he shouted, as his eyes turned draconic, "Rai'oh Zaruku!" Raiden transformed into Rai'oh, giving a thunderous roar and charging after Zeil before adult Commander Zeon got to him (Zeon was chasing after Zeil). "No! I don't have enough heart energy to stop him!" Zeil said as Raiden lifted him up in the air with his mouth. Zeil was on Raiden's teeth, blocking him from biting him, then stabs through the roof of Raiden's dragon mouth with his Fusion Greatsword, in its original state. Raiden screamed in pain as Zeil fell towards the ground while his Fusion Greatsword disappeared. "Ouch! Now you done it, Zarouku!" Raiden creates electricity on his dragon claws and slashes Zeil to the ground and shouts Ganreizu Zakeru!" and shoot multiple balls of electricity from his dragon mouth. Some missed Zeil and some hit Zeil, and he was unable to defend himself. Zeil can barely move as his body was paralyzed.

"Zeil!" Zophise said, worried. "You shouldn't be worried about him," Brago said as he made it back to the battlefield. "No! You should be dead too," Zophise said as he got angry seeing Brago, still fine. "You should know it takes a lot more than that to kill me. I don't die easily," Brago said. "So, the Demon King is dead, but that doesn't mean nothing to me. But because of your crimes, I will kill you. Diborudo Jii Gurabidon!," Brago said as he launched a gigantic sphere of gravity that smash Zophise straight to the ground. Brago, then went towards Zophise with the urge to kill him. Zophise was unable to move. Ninja Vice Captain Byonko finished his fights against Zophise' army and interfered Brago and said to him, "Brago, stop. Remember, I told you that I will be the one who will kill Zophose for what he has done. I wanted to be the one to take revenge on him." "Then do it," Brago said, as he won't get in the way. Ninja Vice Captain Byonko then shouts "Nyusorudo!" and turned his right hand into a green, slimy-solid sword. He walks up to the Zophise, who was flattened on the ground. Vice Captain Byonko, with full of hatred towards Zophise, said to him, "Out of all these years-gero, I've been wanting to get revenge on you for killing mine and the former queen's families, as well your friend taking the King's life." Zophise was shaking in fear, unable to move and Vice Captain Byonko said, "Die Zophise! GERO!" and prepares to stab Zophise on the ground with his sword hand of solid slime.

Adult Captain Kyanchome said, "Stop!" and pulled his vice captain back. "What are you doing Captain?" Vice Captain Byonko said, still in anger. "If you kill Zophise, you will be playing right into the Demon Revolution Army's hands. Right now, they have been collecting dead bodies. We cannot let them collect anymore for what they might do with them," adult Captain Kyanchome said. Adult Commander Zeon, after being freed from ice and electricity, teleported up to them and said, "Agreed. We cannot kill them for that reason." "Commander Zeon?!" Vice Captain Byonko and Captain Kyanchome said while being surprised. "They will most likely resurrect them or use their corpse for other things and our efforts would be in vain. Byonko, your family and the former Queen's family have already been avenged," Commander Zeon said. "What do you mean? I haven't struct Zophise yet. I haven't even touched him once-gero," adult Vice Captain Byonko said, upset and angry that he couldn't take the vengeance that he wanted. "Zophise has already lost. All we need to do now is erase all of his memories. That should turn his evil heart into a neutral heart and he won't be bothering us anymore." Vice Captain Byonko then yelled, "Then what have I been training for?! GERO!"

Commander Zeon and Captain Kyanchome didn't gave him an answer and Commander Zeon and walks up to Zophise. Zophise, unable to move, said, "What? No, please don't erase my mem—" Zeon knocks Zophise out unconscious with his fist to Zophise' head and puts his hand over his head, completely erasing all of his memories. The next time Zophise were to wake up, he should not be able to remember his whole life and his evil heart should theoretically change to a neutral heart.

A minute before that, after Raiden attacked Zeil with Ganreizu Zakeru while in his Rai'oh form, Raiden went on the ground and returned back to his normal self and said to Zeil in anger with a dark attitude, "You killed my mother, even though it was indirect. And you killed my father. Zeil, I'm going to make you suffer before killing you!," Raiden said, darkening his heart in anger and hatred. "Zakeru!" Raiden shouted in anger, as he continuously electrocuted Zeil non-stop for five seconds as Zeil screams in pain. "Zakeru!" Raiden continuously electrocuted Zeil even more without showing mercy for another 5 seconds. "No more... please..." Zeil said in agony as he then became unconcious. "Not until you die!" Raiden said. "Raiden-nīsan, please... stop!" Rain said as he is crying towards him but Raiden's mind was full of hatred and anger that he didn't hear his brother's cry.

After adult Commander Zeon erased all of Zophise' memories, Raiden was preparing for another held Zakeru and shouted, "Zak-!" but his uncle, adult Commander Zeon, teleported and stopped him from casting it and yelled at him, "Raiden, that's enough!" "But he shouldn't deserve to live after what he did to my parents; your brother and sister-in-law," Raiden said as he cries in anger, but at least he snapped out of the darkness he was in. "You do not want to go down to the same road I use to. I know what that's like. Revenge, it is a powerful thing, but it consumes you're heart. A long time ago, I use to have a huge grudge on your father; my brother, for possessing a power that I didn't have that now belongs to your brother and for having a better childhood than I did. Don't let anger, hatred, and vengeance consume you like it did to me. Don't follow the darkness," adult Commander Zeon said as he was worried about the path Raiden was about to go down to. "Then, how do we avenge them?," Raiden asked while still crying in anger. "If we kill them, that one general will take their bodies and who-knows-what they will be doing to those dead bodies. We have already avenged them. What's left to do is to erase all of his memories. I already erased Zophise' memories, so we just need to erase Zeil's memories too," Commander Zeon said as he walked up to the Zeil, who was unconscious from Raiden's continuous Zakeru attacks, and erases his memories. Before his memories were erased, Zeil was having a flashback.

**[Flashback] Location: Zeil's memories, three decades ago**

Zeil, age 16 (a year before the Demon Battle of the third millennium), was still living in a village of Demon World. During this time, Zeil was still practicing swordmanship and spellcasting. Also, Zeil was a prankster during this time. From time to time, he would prank the villagers and hang around with his friends. Zeil's dream was to become the world's greatest prank master. After acquiring the ability to read people's minds, as well as their hearts, villagers began avoiding Zeil even more. Zeil's friends would no longer play with Zeil since Zeil would cheat with his mind reading ability. Zeil's friends left him and Zeil became alone. Not even Zeil's parents wanted to keep him. Zeil was being treated as an outcast and ran away from the village. Zeil said, while running away from the village crying, "No one wants me anymore. My friends hate me. My family hates me. Everyone hates me. I do not belong in this world! Screw my dream of becoming a prank master!"

A year later, young Gash Bell won the battle of the third millennium and became the new King of Demon World, Zeil (age 17) returned to his village and everyone was still avoiding him. When Zeil returned to his family's home, he was kicked out by his parents. Zeil grew angry and his hatred for everyone increased. Through his anger, Zeil went back into his home and assassinated his parents with his twin swords. Zeil became a wanted criminal and so, Zeil hid himself in a cave for the next year, training his swordsmanship and magic and learned the ability to create clones of the evil in people hearts. He said to himself, "I hate this world. I hate my life. And I already hate this new king. Looks like I won't be having fun anymore. I may as well give up on life." But Zeil didn't; he kept going with his life, hiding in that cave.

A few months later, Zeil's hatred for the entire Demon World grew. While Zeil (age 18) was resting after his one day training, a demon entered the cave to hide in. It was Zophise, who was hiding. Zeil read Zophise' mind and seen an evil heart in Zophise, as well as fear for Brago. When Zophose saw Zeil, Zeil asked, "Who are you?" Zophise responded back, "Does it really matter?" Zeil looked into Zophise' mind and said, "You don't need to tell me. I can already see it in your mind. Your name is Zophise, right? I can also see you have an evil heart like mine." Zophise was surprised. "I can feel fear in your mind. This Brago, does this demon scare you?," Zeil said. Zophise asked him, "Who are you? And what makes you think I fear him?" Zeil replied, "I'm just a nobody. No one cares about me. I'm treated like an outcast because of things I've done. But if you are that curious, I'm Zeil, a sword mage. While I may be a swordsman, I have the power to read and feel people thoughts, as well as their heart. Say, you want to get revenge on this Brago, do you? I can help you do that." "What makes you think I need your help?" Zophise asked, not trusting him. "Besides that, I don't like this new monarch, Gash Bell, that we have now. Happy, cheerful, kindness, those kind of things make me sick," Zeil said. Zeil then asked, "Would you like to join me in making a more chaotic world?" Zophise said, "Gash Bell, I despise that brat too. I want him dead. I'm interested." Zeil said, "Well, it looks like we both have the same interest." They shook hands. And Zophise began living in that cave.

A day later, two demon brothers, who go by the names Zega and Zecross, came across them. "Who are you?" Zeil and Zophise asked. "I've been hearing your conversations yesterday, Zeil and Zophise. It seems you two hate the current world as we do. I'm Zega," Zega said. "And I'm Zecross," Zecross said. "What do you want from us?" Zophise asked. "Me and my brother are creating a revolution army to overthrow the current king, Gash Bell, as well as putting this world into chaos. Wish to join us as a Death General of our Revolution Army. I'm the second Death General and co-leader Zecross," Zecross said. "And I'm the first Death General and co-leader Zega. We are twin brothers," Zega said. "A revolution army. I'm interested," Zeil said and he looks at Zophise. "Hey, before joining, what's the catch?" Zophise asked. "There's no catch. In addition to joining us, we will give you your own personal army of demons that will follow under you. And I've been needing new recruits," Zega said. "Very well," Zophise said. "We get our own armies? Sweet!" Zeil said as he changed from misery to happiness. "I now make you two Death General #3 Zeil and Death General #4 Zophise." "So does this mean we are your first recruits?" Zophise asked. "Not really. I have many low-leveled demons who wish to overthrow this world but are not strong enough to be suited as a Death General. But I'm sensing much power within you both that you both qualify as Death Generals." "So, when we join this revolution army of yours, when do we get do destroy this boring world?" Zeil asked in curiosity. "Once we recruit about four more Death Generals and prepare an army for each one of them, I think we will be ready to launch an attack on this world. I do plan on having eight Death Generals. If that's still not enough, I might plan on having ten Death Generals instead," Zega said.

Zeil and Zophise joined Zega and Zecross in their new Demon Revolution Army and trained under them, as well as building their own army. Instead of his own personal army of evil demons, Zeil secretly extracted the darkness in citizens' hearts and created evil clones of them as his army.

**Location: Outside the Capital City of Demon World**

Adult Commander Zeon has successfully erased all of Death General #3 Zeil's memories too. Theoretically, by the time he wakes up, he should have a neutral heart with no memories of anything. He then carried the unconscious, amnesiac Zeil on his shoulder and adult Captain Kyanchome carried the unconscious, amnesiac Zophise on his shoulder. "Well then, it's time for me to go," Brago said as he walks away. "Wait, Brago. Why not join my army and help out Demon World?," adult Commander Zeon asked. "Sorry, but I'm remaining neutral for this war. To be honest, I don't really care about the result of this war and I want to stay out of it. I was only here for Zophise," Brago said as he walked off with no other thoughts. "That jerk!" young Kyanchome said quietly towards Brago with an angry fist while Brago walked away.

"So, who is going to be the new king of this time?" Parco Folgore asked in curiosity. Raiden, who now calmed down, was thinking and said, "If anyone should be the new ruler of Demon World, it should be Rain-nīchan." "Me?" said by the surprised Rain Bell as he finally stopped crying about losing his parents. Rain then said, "But Raiden-nīsan, you are much stronger than me; you should be king. Anyways, you stopped the guy that killed our parents," Rain said. Raiden said back to him, "I know. However, my heart is aggressive. I wouldn't be able to succeed father as a kind king. Rain-chan, you have a much kinder heart than I. You are the only one who can succeed and perhaps surpass father as a kind ruler," Raiden said. "Really?" Rain asked, as he looked at his younger father. "Unu [yes]! As demon king of my time, I would recommend you to succeed me as a new kind ruler," young King Gash said, with a smile, who also stopped crying. "Do you really think I can succeed you?" Rain said, having some doubt. Raiden said, "Don't worry little bro, you may not be as strong as me, but I will always be your sword. I will become the 'King's Sword'."

"And if you need help, I'm always here beside you," Tioga said to Rain, cheerfully. "Right. You and your girlfriend Tioga-chan are the only ones that can succeed our parents as kind rulers. You two must become the new King and Queen of this world," Raiden said. "You will make me your queen in the future, right?" said Tioga. "Oh, uh, of course!" Rain said, blushing. Some of the gang was crying with tears of joy. Commander Zeon was happy for them and said, "Everyone, let's go back to the Bell Palace." On the way back, Raiden noticed his father's apparel on the ground and picked them up, as well as his demon king crown, and said to Rain, "Here," and placed adult King Gash's crown on Rain's head, proclaiming that Rain Bell is the new King of Demon World. Raiden said, "I know you will succeed our father as a kind ruler, and I will always be by your side protecting you." Adult Commander Zeon was smiling and was thinking, _it's just like me and Gash-sama when he became king. Raiden is a lot like me while Rain is like Gash-sama. The only difference is that I failed to protect my brother in the end. Raiden, I hope you will always protect your brother, even in the end. Even though I failed to protect my brother and sister-in-law in the end, I will promise them upon their graves that I will protect their children._ Upon returning to the Royal Bell Family palace, Commander Zeon and Captain Kyanchome dropped Zeil and Zophise at random spots in the Capital City of Demon World while they were still unconscious.

**Location: Inside Capital City of Demon World**

Back at the Royal Family Bell palace, Commander Zeon Bell and the others went to a balcony of the Palace with and gave an announcement to the entire Demon World. Commander Zeon Bell announced, "Everyone of Demon World. This is Commander Zeon Bell, defender of Demon World, and protector of the King. During yesterday's battle of this war, the Queen of Demon World, Patie Bell, who was the wife of Demon King Gash Bell, was assassinated. Today, the King of Demon World, sacrificed his life to protect all of Demon World." Commander Zeon then said, "He told us that if he were to pass away, the title of king would go down to one of his children." He turns around and calls Rain Bell to the balcony. Rain Bell, wearing a cape and a turquoise-colored demon king crown, walks up the balcony while every citizen was watching. Behind him were his brother Raiden Bell and his girlfriend/future queen Tioga. Commander Zeon continued, "I present to you Rain Bell, who will be the new King of Demon World for the next 972 years."

Every citizen in the Capital City of Demon World were complaining and chattering about this news. Raiden advances forward and said, "Hey! Everyone, shut up! Sure, we have decided among ourselves who should be demon king after my father died but if anyone here could succeed our father as a kind ruler, it should be my younger brother." One of the citizens asked, "Who are you and do you have proof that Gash Bell-sama is dead. Who killed him? Shouldn't the killer become the new king or something?" Raiden became irritated and said, "I'm Raiden Bell, first son of former Demon King Gash Bell. Second, the killer is incapacitated and was defeated by us. And If anyone of you guys has a problem with my brother being the new ruler, you can come up here and say 'hello' to my fist! If anyone one of you talks bad about my brother being king, I will come down there and beat you up." "Raiden, calm down!" adult Commander Zeon said. "Yes uncle," Raiden said. "Rain-sama, you should say something," adult Commander Zeon said. "O-oh, okay," Rain said.

For a few seconds, Rain was nervous. But he began thinking what he should say, pulled himself together, and said, "Please excuse Raiden-nīsan for his rudeness, but he is willing to protect me with his life. Okay, everyone of Demon World, my father wanted to rule this world as a kind ruler and make this world a much peaceful world for everyone. However, not everyone agreed to that, which is why we are at war. As the new ruler of Demon World, I plan on succeeding my father as a kind ruler. We'll protect every one of you innocent demons in Demon World as much as we possibly can. Many demons died in this war. So we will try to put an end to this war as soon as possible, and we'll try to protect you citizens as much as we can. I will try to succeed in becoming a kind ruler of this world until next millennium, where my father has failed to do so. But I won't be alone. I have my Raiden-nīsan, who is stronger than me, who will also protect this world as second-in-command of Demon World, as well as becoming my 'sword'. And I also have my girlfriend Tioga-chan next to me, who will be my future wife and Queen of this world, and she and I will do everything we can to make Demon World a better place once we win this war. If any here wishes to join us in winning this world, making Demon World a more peaceful place until the next millennium, please join us."

The citizens lowered their complaints and were thinking about Rain Bell's words. One of them said, "I will accept Gash Bell-sama's second son as the new King of the Demon World for the next 972 years." Rain Bell and the others looked at the person that said that and it was the Headmaster of their school. "So, Headmaster Inemuri _[Inemuri translates to "snooze". It's not the Headmaster's name but it's a nickname demon school students gave him since he sleeps a lot.]_ is still alive," Raiden Bell said. Everyone in Demon World was surprised to see that he was alive too and they all accepted Rain Bell as the new King and began saluting to New King Rain Bell. "All Hail, Rain Bell-sama! New King of Demon World! Rain Bell-sama! New King of Demon World!..."

**Location: Demon Revolution Army's secret base**

Death General #2 Zecross returned to his secret base and told his brother Zega what happened. Zega said, "I see. Even though they failed to kill our witnesses, they at least killed Gash Bell. Now we have a new problem, a new king that will probably be even more boring than the previous one." Zecross said, "Even though we are down to three Death Generals, actually two now since Zulu is in the past, we can still win this war with my necromancy." Zega said, "When Zulu time traveled, by the time he traveled back in time, from what I know about his time traveling device, he should have been back within a second after time travelingbut I haven't been able to sense him yet." Zecross said, "It is possible that he may have died in the past. Either that or he did came back here future, but is hiding his presence or has lost too much heart energy to be sensed. But it doesn't matter now. Tomorrow nigh, me and my huge army of the undead will be creating chaos in the world. All of those that we killed and they killed only made us stronger. They won't stand a chance. Myahahahaha!"


	9. Ch 9: Necromancer of Darkness

_**Golden Gash‼: Demon Revolution Army**, also known as "**Konjiki no Gash‼: Mamono no Kakumei-gun**" and "**Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army**" is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)‼ fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie (Penny) Bell, as well as Zeno Bell (now a good demon) and his army, are trying to put a stop to them. Can these heroes stop this revolution army from overthrowing King Zatch (Gash) Bell and prevent chaos from occurring in the Demon World?_

_In this fan fiction, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts (such as the character Gash instead of Zatch, and the spell Zakeru instead of Zaker). If you want to read an enhanced version of this Zatch Bell! fan fiction (which is more formatted), visit NejiHyuga900's DeviantART account. The DeviantART version of this fan fiction includes links to character profiles, video links to songs to keep the mood going, author notes during the fan fiction, etc._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 9: Necromancer of Darkness<strong>

**Location: In Royal Bell Family palace**

After giving out a speech to Demon World, the deceased former Demon King Gash Bell's youngest son, Rain Bell, officially became the new King of Demon World for the next 972 years until the next Demon Battle in the Human World. As the current Bell family left the balcony, Raiden Bell said to his younger brother, "Wow, I'm surprised you were able to say that much. Considering that you are usually shy, I'm very impressed." New Demon King Rain Bell said, "To be honest, I thought I would mess up with my words. But I did well, didn't I?" "You were excellent. That was a wonder speech," King Rain's girlfriend Tioga said. Rain blushed. The demon children and humans of the past were behind them during that speech and were silent during that speech. The reason for them is that they don't want to be seen in public during that time or it may have caused a conundrum.

As the current Bell family and Tioga went back to the demon children and humans of the past, young King Gash Bell said to King Rain, "You were wonderful." Rain blushed and asked, "Young Gash-otōsan, do you think I will be able succeed you as a kind ruler?" Rain was still some doubt that he could succeed his deceased father and young King Gash replied, "Of course you can."

Later that night after everyone had fun, Ninja Captain Kyanchome and Head Nurse Tio thanked the Bell family for staying with them for the last few days and were heading back to their own home with their children Pancho and Tioga. "See ya' later Raiden!" Pancho said. "You too buddy," Raiden said. Tioga was worried about King Rain. To her, King Rain was looking sad, probably about losing his parents. Tioga asked her parents, "Mom, dad?" "What is it?," Head Nurse Tio asked. A few seconds later Tioga asked, "Can I live here in the Bell palace with Rain-kun? Please!" "We do have our own home," Head Nurse Tio said. "I don't want Rain-kun to feel lonely about losing his parents. Anyways, Rain-kun said that he would make me his future queen." "Oh right, we are going to have a queen in our family," Head Nurse Tio said, smiling. "I will allow it, but have you asked him yet?" said Captain Kyanchome.

Tioga went to King Rain, who was looking depressed, and said, "Rain-kun, are you feeling okay?" King Rain replied, "Sort of. I'm still having doubt that I can rule this world by myself. And I miss my parents." Tioga said, "You are not alone. You have me, your brother, and your uncle. My parents told me that I can live with you in the palace so you wouldn't feel so lonely. I will help you, as your future queen, to make Demon World a more peaceful world when we win this war." "Thank you Tioga-chan," said King Rain. Tioga gave King Rain a kiss. King Rain blushed. From the other side of the room, young Patie awed and said, "So cute. They are like us Gash-chan!" Young King Gash blushed and said, "Unu, I know that they will succeed us as kind rulers." Young Tio too awed and said, "I too think that they are cute together. Looks like I will have a daughter that will be future queen. Well, in this time, but probably not in ours." Raiden then said to King Rain, "And since you two are now king and future queen, you two can sleep in our parents bedroom. Their room is now yours. And I will always protect you both." King Rain blushed again and Tioga giggled.

At night time when everyone went to sleep (Head Nurse Tio, Ninja Captain Kyanchome, and Pancho went to their own home in the city), new demon king Rain Bell and queen candidate Tioga were sleeping together, cuddled up, in their new bedroom, which was former King Gash's and former Queen Patie's bedroom. Meanwhile, new King Rain let young King Gash and young Patie to sleep in his old bed in his previous bedroom while most of the other demon children slept on the floor in King Rain's old bedroom. Young King Gash laid his head on young Patie's chest while young Patie held him and they both slept well and young Patie was no longer having nightmares and precognition. Young Zeon Bell was still sleeping with his older self in his room. And Raiden was sleeping in his own bed while the humans and young Wonrei slept in on his bedroom floor.

**Location: In Royal Bell Family palace, 1 day later**

During the noon of the next day, Ninja Captain Kyanchome's, Head Nurse Tio, and Pancho visited the Royal Bell Family palace. They started their usual training with Captain Kyanchome using his advanced Shin Poruku to create an illusory arena and to transfer everyone's spirit (including humans this time, but excluding his wife Head Nurse Tio) to illusory bodies. Right now, Raiden was testing out the new spell that he obtained from taking his deceased father's remaining power against everyone in their illusory bodies in Shin Poruku. "Shin Chājiru Zabao!" 15 seconds later after charging electricity around his body, Raiden released it, unleashing a massive electrical explosion around him, instantly "killing" everyone around in a second, sending their spirit to their real bodies unharmed. For that one second, everyone that were in illusory bodies felt the most painful electricity they have ever felt. Fortunately, all of their spirits survived the attack but in real life, that attack would normally kill everyone. While everyone that took damage by Raiden's attack went back in their real bodies, Raiden (still in his illusory body) was still discharging electricity from his body for the next 14 seconds. Fortunately, while the demon children and humans were in their real body, the remaining powerful electricity no longer harmed them and were passing through them as an illusion.

While powerful illusory electricity was attacking the illusory area, Pancho said loudly, "Wowsers!" "That was the most intense electricity I ever felt," Kiyomaro Takamine and Parco Folgore said in unison. Then Kiyomaro (no longer feeling it), inspects the rest of the electricity of that 15-second charged Shin Chājiru Zabao. "I don't want to feel that again, and I'm glad that the rest of this electricity is passing through us without harming us," said Megumi and Li Yen said, "I'm glad I'm not feeling that anymore. That really hurt," "Are you okay?" young Wonrei asked and Li Yen replied, "Yeah." "This lightning attack appears to be even stronger than Gash-sama's Baō Zakeruga or my Jigadirasu Uru Zakeruga," young and adult Zeon said in unison. Everyone else was too 'shocked', surprised, or silent to say their reaction to that most intensive electrical attack done by Raiden. As soon as Raiden stopped discharging powerful electricity, he started talking gibberish, became dizzy, and fainted in exhaustion. "Raiden-nīsan!," King Rain said as he was worried. "Shin Poruku Technique: Spirit Merge!" said Captain Kyanchome as he returned Raiden's spirit back to his real body. Raiden woke up in his real body.

"How are you feeling Raiden-nīsan?" King Rain asked. "Physically? Completely fine, of course. However, my heart energy is completely drained; I don't think I can cast another spell and that was my first one today, but I will try. Zakeru!" Raiden said, tried shooting a basic lightning attack at himself and it was unsuccessful due to his exhaustion. "Yup, I'm completely drained from my new spell," he said, still breathing hard. "I looked around the area while you were releasing that electricity, and it appeared to be 50-meters in radius all around you," Kiyomaro said. "And since it sent us to our real bodies so easily within a second, it must mean that this is potential the most strongest lightning spell ever created," he said. "That was definitely stronger than mine or Gash-sama's strongest lightning spells," Commander Zeon said. "Ha! With this new spell, we can defeat the Demon Revolution Army and win this war!," Raiden said. "Whoa! If you do that, you might accidentally kill us too," Pancho said. "Well, if it is 50-meters wide in a radius, you all just need to stay away from me 50 meters away, or at least 55 meters away to be in a safe zone," Raiden said, still breathing hard. "Raiden-nīsan, you are not looking so well. I will restore your energy. Zakeru! Zakeru!" King Rain said, as he casted two lightning attacks at his brother (one from each hand), restoring his heart energy with Raiden's Lightning Absorption ability. "Okay, I'm feeling a little bit better now," Raiden as he is breathing less hardly said. "I'm going to lay down for a bit while you all continue with your training," Raiden said as he left the sparring area, taking a nap until dinner time.

**Location: Outside the Capital City of Demon World**

Later that night, "Time to unleashed mayhem on all of Demon World, Oruryūdon!" Death General #2 Zecross said as he summoned his army, an army of undead demons wearing black robes. They attacked random cities, towns, and villages all over Demon World and an undead army was heading over to the Capital City of Demon World. Back at the Royal Bell Family palace, "Everyone, we are under attack again," Commander Zeon said as he became aware of the attack all over Demon World. "Really? Funny, I may be a sensory demon but I can't sense any demons attacking," Pancho said. "Me neither," King Rain said. "That's strange, but let's head out anyway. I'm bringing the rest of my soldiers, even our newest recruits," said Commander Zeon. They all head outside the Capital City of Demon World.

As they all ran outside the Capital City of Demon World, they spotted a army covered in black clothing. "It's hard to see them but they appear to be wearing black robes so I don't know who they are. But I will be using my armor this battle. Zakeru! Rai'oh Armor activate!" Raiden said, as he casted lightning the dragon logo of his shirt, summoning his golden dragon armor. "Okay, we'll fight them but we will prevent from killing them until we know who they are," Commander Zeon said.

They reached the battlefield. Six of the cloaked demons surrounded Raiden was he was alone. "So, you all want to take me on, okay. Charge!" Raiden began storing up potential electrical energy that glowed on his body armor. The cloaked demons all jumped in to attack Raiden and Raiden shouted "Discharge!," unleashing gold electricity all around him (this attack is basically a much weaker version of his Shin Chājiru Zabao but it isn't considered to be a spell). Raiden then identified them but didn't know who they were but Commander Zeon said, "These guys. I think I seen them before but I don't know where." A cloaked demon flew into into the air and shouted "Jikiru!" revealing brown wings and blew a gust of wind at Commander Zeon. Commander Zeon stood still, blocking his face with his hands as wind was passing by him. He then took a peak at the attacker and said, "Wait a second. It can't be..." Then the cloaked demon in the air shouted, "Gazuaborodio!" ripping its black boots, revealing long steel talons and dove down to attack Commander Zeon. Commander Zeon retaliated by shouting, "Zakeru!" and shot a blue lightning bolt at the demon and the damage was pretty effective. The demon's hood went down and was revealed to be former Death General #8 Zarpi.

"Wait a second, I recognize you. But I thought I killed you," said Commander Zeon, surprised. "Who is that?" "What do you mean?" The demon children and humans of the past asked. "I thought I killed her. She was the first Death General of the Demon Revolution Army that attacked us. Her name is Zarpi. She was apparently very weak to electricity and was apparently killed by my Zakeruga." Zarpi shouted "Jikiruga!" and launched a beam of wind at Zeon from her wings. Commander Zeon shouted, "Zakeruga!," shooting a beam of electricity to battle Jikiruga but then, all the cloaked demons, including Zarpi disappeared. "What? They disappeared," said Raiden and the others. "Where did they go?" said the others as they looked around. Meanwhile, all of the demons that were attacking other places disappeared too. Raiden Bell and the others advanced further away from the Capital City of Demon World and found a black robed demon on top of a hill.

"You meddling demons won't quit, will you?" said by the cloaked, dark demon. He put his hood down and revealed himself. "You're Zecross, aren't you?" Commander Zeon asked. "Oh, so you remembered me. It's good that you memorized the name of the co-leader of the Demon Revolution Army." "These demons that we were fighting, didn't we kill them before?" Commander Zeon asked. "Yes. And they came back for revenge. Just to let you know how they are alive: I've been collecting dead bodies, which you should have already known by now. All of those demons that you killed during this war provided no benefit to you and put me and the Demon Revolution Army at an advantage," Zecross said. "Let me guess, you have the power to revive the dead?" Commander Zeon asked. "Ha! Did you figure that out just now? Yes. I am Zecross, Necromander of Darkness, also known as Commander of the Undead, Shinigami of Darkness, and Zombie Master. I have the power to resurrect the dead with or without their souls. But I prefer summoning them without their souls as they would be fully obedient to me and I can use them again later. Besides necromancy, I am also a user of darkness. And you all shall feel my dark wrath!"

"Shidokeru!," Zecross shouted as he launched a blast of darkness at them from his right hand. They dodged it. Raiden, while still in his Rai'oh Armor, held his hands at his waste, formed a ball of electricity in his hands and yelled, "Take this! Thunderbolt!" Raiden threw his arms forward and launched a beam of gold electricity at Zecross and Zecross shouted, "Ryūporuku!," turning his body transparent and ghost-like. Raiden's Thunderbolt passed through him without even harming him. "What? My thunderbolt went right through him," Raiden said, surprised. Zecross made his body solid again and said, "Not bad, now try dodging this." Zecross grabs his scythe that's on his back with his right hand and shouts "Shidokeru!" creating another blast of darkness but from his scythe instead of his hand, but this time, it was much stronger and faster. "Whoa! That almost hit me," Raiden said. "That spell became stronger when he used his scythe," Kiyomaro said, who was aware of Zecross' weapon.

"You are correct. This weapon of mine is called the Scythe of Darkness. Demons who wields this scythe has their dark spells enhanced. Time to show another one of my dark powers. Shidoragyūkeru!" Zecross said as he enchants his black wings with darkness and transfers the darkness from his wings onto his Scythe of Darkness. He then waves his scythe back and forth, creating waves of darkness at the demon children and humans. "Watch out!" They said. They shouted their shield spells to block the waves of darkness. "Okay, enough of this. Time to finish you off," said Commander Zeon. "If you want to get to me, you will have to get through my army of the undead first, but that is if you can. Hahahaha! Oruryūdon!" Zecross said as he summoned his huge army of the undead, consisting of former Death Generals #5 Zeferno and his former army of ogre-like demons, #6 Zedusa and her former reptilian army, and #8 Zarpi and her former army of mind-controlled innocent demons, as well as dead (biological) solders' from other Death Generals' armies and Zeon's army, as well as some random demons they killed including adult Wonrei and adult Schneider "Umagon", as well as Gash's and Zeon's parents that were missing for 10 years. All of them weren't wearing their usual clothing, but rather, they were wearing black robes and black boots, similar to Zecross' clothing and the sclera of their eyes were black while the cornea of their eyes were yellow, indicating that they are "zombified" under Zecross's control. Zecross basically nearly summoned every dead demon that he collected but he hasn't summoned Raiden and Rain's parents yet.

"YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME?!" said Raiden surprised, while holding onto his dragon helmet on his head. "This cannot be happening," Pancho said, shocked. "We are all going to die!" young Kyanchome yelled, crying in fear while panicking. "No way," Kiyomaro said, surprised. "All of these demons that we killed," Ninja Captain Kyanchome said, shocked. "They are back," King Rain Bell said, scared. "I'm scared," Tioga said as she held onto her boyfriend King Rain in fear. Young Wonrei and young Schneider seen their future selves among the revived demons. "Is that a future self of me over there?" said young Wonrei, surprised. "That does look like you. I can't believe you died!" said Li Yen, as she was crying and shaking in fear. She began to scream. "Li," young Wonrei said, worried, as he held onto her. "Meru..." young Schneider "Umagon" said as he was crying seeing that his future self died and reviving. "Schneider," Kafka Sunbeam said to young Schneider, as he was worried about him. "Even my soldiers," Commander Zeon said. Young King Gash spotted a male cloaked giant and a cloaked woman and were identified to be his parents' future selves. "Mom? Dad?" Young King Gash said, shocked. Young and elder Zeon was angry as it was truly confirmed that their parents died. And Everyone else was crying in fear or were just afraid.

"Hahahaha! I see so much fear in you all. All those battles that you had against us were useless. Now then, how should I kill you all? Should I send a proportion of my army, or should I send all of them," Zecross said. A second later he said, "It will be too easy to beat all of you if I send all of my zombies to attack you so I will just send my former Death Generals. Try to beat them if you can! Hahaha! My first wave of zombies, attack!" Zecross said with a smile as he puts away his Scythe of Darkness. Undead #5 Zeferno, #6 Zedusa, and #8 Zarpi, as well as their undead army attacks engages battle with them. "This is bad!" Parco Folgore said, crying in fear.

Raiden deactivates his Rai'oh Armor and said, "Oh wait, I still have my new spell. Shin Chājiru Zabao should be able to destroy them all. But it's very risky and major problems I will have in this situation are that I will be left defenseless, even though I would take half the amount of damage while charging up. And if they hit me with a powerful spell, my spell would cancel and I will die." Kiyomaro activates his Answer Talker ability and discovers a way to beat them and said to Raiden, "Actually, your new spell should be able to defeat them. But first, we need to soak them all with water." Kiyomaro then looks at King Rain Bell and young Patie and said, "I want you Rain and Patie-chan to use your strongest water spells to soak them." "Umm, okay," they said. "Soaking them with water will help destroy them with my spell but I will left defenseless while charging it," Raiden said. "Raiden, after your brother and your younger mother soaks them, I want you to use your Za-uruku to teleport in the middle of that army. Then both Tio and and Pancho," Kiyomaro said. Kiyomaro looks at them and young and adult Tio and Pancho asked, "Yes?" Kiyomaro said, "While Raiden is over there, protect him with your defensive spells for 14 seconds. Release them the last second Raiden unleashes them." "Got'cha!" young Tio and Pancho said.

As the undead demons charged forward, young Patie shouted "Suou Giakuru!" and summoned a large water dragon straight forward and King Rain shouted, "Rājia Za-akudon!" and summons a thunderstorm. "Wait young Patie-okasan, not in that direction," Raiden said. "Oops," young Patie said as she made an accident. "Actually it's fine, don't worry about it. I will redirect Suou Giakuru. Zakeru!" Raiden charged young Patie's Suou Giakuru with electricity, bringing it under his control with his Aquakinesis via Lightning ability. Raiden redirects Patie's Suou Giakuru above the undead army and slammed the electrically-charged water dragon straight down in the middle of them from above. Meanwhile, King Rain Bell is pouring lots of highly pressured rain on them with Rājia Za-akudon, getting them soaked and slowing them down. Raiden then shouts "Za-uruku!" turning himself into electricity and quickly travels to the middle of the undead army and above them. Young and adult Tio and Pancho then shouts, respectively, "Giga Ra Seushiru" and "Giga Ra Invishiru!" and creates two green barriers and an invisible box over Raiden to protect Raiden as much as he can. Raiden shouts, "Shin Chājiru Zabao!" and begins charging electricity around him in mid-air, which is holding him in mid air. King Bell ends his Rājia Za-akudon without creating any lightning strikes and the demon children and the humans then ran as far away as possible while young and adult Tio and Pancho were protect Raiden while running away too.

The undead demons then focused on destroying the barriers with their spells. "What is that boy doing?" Zecross wondered. 3 seconds after, Pancho's Giga Ra Invishiru was about to break and Pancho shouted "Oru Invishirudo!" to repair it. 3 seconds later, it cracked again and Pancho shouted, "Oru Invish—" but his invisible box was destroyed before he could repair it again. "I think I shouldn't stick around to find out," Zecross said as he teleported out of harm's way. 6 seconds into charging Shin Chājiru Zabao and only young and adult Tio's Giga Ra Seiushiru are protecting him but Pancho said, "If that's not enough, Rājia Invishirudo!" Pancho trapped all of the attacking zombies into an invisible maze but the maze was destroyed in 3 seconds too. 3 seconds later, adult Tio's Giga Ra Seiushiru broke. 12 second into Shin Chājiru Zabao. 3 seconds later, young Tio's Giga Ra Seiushiru broke but it broke right on time for Raiden to unleash Shin Chājiru Zabao at full power. Raiden releases as soon as all the shields broke, creating a massive explosion of gold electricity around him in a 50-meter radius, destroying nearly all the soaked, undead demons in the area as well as creating a quake in the ground and air. Everyone else was far away from the explosive lightning attack but they were amaze on huge the attack was from that distance. It was like a colossal sphere of electricity. 10 seconds later, the spell ended (instead of 15 seconds since Raiden wasn't at full heart energy) and Raiden fell to the ground, unconscious, completely exhausted.

Everyone ran back up towards Raiden. Meanwhile, Zecross teleported to the side of the unconscious Raiden and said in anger, "Darn you boy!," and kicks Raiden a few feet away. Raiden kept flipping on the ground, unconscious, exhausted, and his body is in stress from Shin Chājiru Zabao. Zecross pulls out his Scythe of Darkness and said, "I will kill you right now for destroying my beloved zombies. Shidoruga!" Zecross shoots a powered-up beam of darkness at Raiden from his Scythe of Darkness. "Refleshirudo!" Tioga said, as she created a large mirror in front of the dark beam, reflecting it back at Zecross, sending him flying a few yards. "What?" Zecross said as he was hit by his own spell. Head Nurse Tio goes up to Raiden, listens to his heart and says, "He's fine. He's only sleeping. But he's definintely out of energy and his body is in a lot of pain." "No problem, we'll charge him with electricity and he should be fine again," young Zeon said as he looked at his older self, his brother, and King Rain and they shook their heads. Head Nurse Tio understood and went away from Raiden and King Rain Bell, young King Gash Bell, and young and adult Zeon all shouted, "Zakeru!" twice at Raiden, waking him up and restoring some of his heart energy. "Huh, what happened," Raiden said. "I see that you are okay," Commander Zeon said. "Oh hey Zeon-ojisan, did we win?" Raiden asked. "Not yet. But you've destroyed most of those zombies. Good job!" Commander Zeon said. He then puts his hand out, Raiden grabs his hand, and Commander Zeon pulls him up.

Zecross stood back up and limped back to Raiden and the others and said, while breathing heavily, "Heh, this isn't all of my undead army. I have more! Oruryūdon!" Zecross said transported all of the remaining undead demons to him (the ones that didn't fight yet) as well as summoning more undead demons that the Demon Revolution Army has killed. "No way," said the demon children and the humans, shocked. "Nice try, but you won't win this war. As long as I have an army of zombies, the Demon Revolution Army will win," since Zecross, breathing heavily. Zecross calmed down and said, "You may have made me mad today, but since youput me into a good mood for that entertaining battle, I will make you all a deal. If you surrender to me and to the Demon Revolution Army and let us rule Demon World in chaos, I will let you all live for today and I will resurrect these two precious demons of yours. Oruryū!" Zecross summoned the adult former King Gash Bell and the adult former Queen Patie Bell without their souls. Black robes and boots were creating over them as they were summoned. They pulled their black hoods down but had their eyes closed.

"Mother, father?" Raiden Bell and King Rain Bell said while being surprised seeing their parents in front of them. Everyone else was shocked. "Is that, us?" young Patie to young King Gash Bell said, surprised. Everyone was surprised to see Zecross reviving them. Differences between their former living selves and their current undead selves were that the undead adult Gash Bell and undead adult Patie Bell were both wearing black robes and black boots instead of their usual clothing and that undead Patie Bell no longer has her magenta-colored hair ribbons, showing her long hair in the back, but both undead Gash Bell and undead Patie Bell had their eyes closed. Zecross said, "Right now, I resurrected them without their soul, meaning that they are fully in my control with no emotions, mind, or consciousness. In other words, they are zombies rights now. However, if you surrender to the Demon Revolution Army and give us the title of Demon King, I will completely resurrect them with their real souls and let you all live for the day. As a necromancer, I have the power to fully revive the dead if I want to, but I prefer reviving them as zombies since I can't keep fully revived victims under my control." Raiden Bell was worried and angry and King Rain Bell doesn't know what to choose and Raiden said, "No way. Even though I would like to be with my parents again, we will not give up Demon World. My brother just became king of this world as father's successor and I won't give his title away to anyone." King Rain Bell then made his decision and starting crying, "I do want to see mother and father again." For a second, Raiden was shocked and said, "Rain-kun?" King Rain then stopped crying and said, with anger gradually increasing, "But I have live on without them if we want to win this war. I won't give up my title as Demon King! I want to succeed my father as a kind ruler."

"Then die!" Zecross said, as undead Gash Bell and undead Patie Bell's eyes opened. The sclera of their eyes were black while the cornea of their eyes were yellow, indicating that they are under Zecross's control without their soul. They began attacking their children. "We should help too," young King Gash said. "No, let me and my brother battle your older selves alone. Please don't get in the way," Raiden said as he was crying in sorrow and anger. Undead Gash Bell shouted, "Zakeru!" and shot a bolt of gold lightning from his mouth towards King Rain and undead Patie Bell shouted "Akuru!" and launched a jet of water towards Raiden from her hand. Raiden dodged his mother's Akuru and jumped in front of his father's Zakeru to the right, absorbing it, restoring more of his health and heart energy. "Raiden-nīsan?" said King Rain. "Don't worry Rain-kun—I mean Rain-sama. I will always protect you." Raiden then saw the dragon logo on his shirt lighting up indicating that he can transform into his Rai'oh Armor but Raiden said, "No, I won't fight with my armor this time. If I have to fight our parents, I will do have to fight them showing my real self."

Raiden begins retaliate but since he is battling against his parents, he was holding back a little. He shouted "Zakeru!" and shoots a bolt of gold lightning from his right hand between his undead parents and undead Patie shouted, "Ashirudo" and created a water shield to block Zakeru then shouts "Aku Supureido!" to send the electrically-charged water at Raiden and Rain. However, due to Raiden's Aquakinesis via Lightning ability, he takes control of undead Patie's spell and sent the hydroelectric current away from the battle. From the crowd, young Patie asks while crying, "Why must our older selves battle against our children?" Young King Gash said, "They must," while crying too. Continuing with the fight, Raiden continues to fight against his undead parents while King Rain stands there not knowing what to do.

Undead Patie shouts "Oruda Akuron!," creating many jets of water and attacked her son Raiden at all angles. Raiden shouted "Zaseushiru!" creating a spherical barrier of electricity around him, blocking Oruda Akuron all around him every second and rebounding it all over the battlefield. The field that they were fighting in was now wet. Raiden then said to King Rain while defending, "Rain-sama, don't just stand there. I need your help. Please, do something!" King Rain stood still and was thinking, _What should I do? I don't want to fight mother and father. I don't want to hurt them._ Undead Gash Bell shouts, "Zakeruga!" at King Rain. Raiden yelled out, "Rain-sama! Watch out!" King Rain got his head straight and shouted, "Za-ashirudo!" to create a hydroelectric shield to block Zakeruga. From the crowd, young King Gash said to King Rain while crying in anger, "Rain, fight. I don't care if you harm our older selves' body. Please, don't hold back on our future selves." "Young Gash-otōsan?" King Rain said as he then focuses on the fight and thinks, _I must not hold back anymore. If we want to win this war, I have to fight my parents. I need to build the courage to fight._

Undead Gash Bell shouts "Zakeruga!" and releases another beam of electricity towards King Rain Bell. With water all over the battlefield, King Rain shouts "Akuzaruku!" turning himself into a puddle of hydroelectricity and travels through the battlefield covered in water. Since undead Patie and undead Gash were on puddles of water, they received an electrical shock and were stunned as King Rain travels through the wet ground as hydroelectric molecules. King Rain materializes behind undead Patie and undead Gash. He then shouts, "Zakeru! Akuru!" creating a blast of lightning and water from each hand individually. The water blast struct undead Gash and the electric blast struct undead Patie. Rain then shouted "Akuzaruku!" traveling back to Raiden while stunning undead Gash and Patie again. Even though Raiden was also on wet floor, he wasn't stunned since he absorbs electricity so Raiden slightly recovered some heart energy from it. Away from the fight, Zecross said to himself, "It is so beautiful seeing parents fighting against their children. Hehe! This is fun. I haven't given my other zombies some fun yet but I don't care yet." After undead Gash and undead Patie regained control, they both jumped high into the air into the and were preparing their strongest spells. During that moment, two spirits appeared behind undead Gash and undead Patie. They were the spirits of former King Gash Bell and former Queen Patie Bell.

Everyone was surprised to see them. Adult Gash Bell's spirit said, "Raiden, Rain, you must destroy our bodies." Adult Patie Bell's spirit said, "Please, we do not wish to fight you anymore." Zecross was surprised and said, "Impossible! I never summoned their spirits. How could they summon their spirits on their own?" Zecross then thought, _Well, at least they are not able to go back into their bodies on their own without my help._ Raiden and Rain were surprised and said, "Mother? Father?" Young Patie said to young King Gash, "Gash-chan, look. Are those?" Young King Gash said, "Yeah, those are our older selves' spirits." Raiden said while crying, "But father, I can't do it." Rain said while crying, "Mother, father, I don't want to hurt you anymore." Adult Gash's spirit said, "You must destroy our real bodies. We want you to. We wouldn't want to be controlled by this demon." Adult Patie's spirit said, "Please sweeties, destroy our bodies." Adult Gash's spirit said to King Rain, "Rain, I have given you the power of Baō. I want you and Raiden to use Baō and Rai'oh to destroy our bodies and to defeat Zecross. Hurry! And Rain, thank you for taking my place as Demon King. I know that you and Tioga-chan will succeed us as kind rulers when we are away. We will always be proud of you all." Adult Patie's spirit said, "Raiden-chan, Rain-chan, we will always love you both. Our spirits will always be in your hearts." Both adult Gash's and adult Patie's spirits then disappeared back into the afterlife.

King Rain and Raiden were both crying in sorrow but Raiden grabbed Rain's left hand with his right hand and said with confidence, "We've got to do it. It's the only way. Rain-sama, don't hold back. Let's give it everything we got." Undead Gash and undead Patie were still in the air and undead Patie shouted, "Shin Suou Giakuru!" to summon a large water dragon and undead Gash shouted, "Jiou Renzu Zakeruga!" and summoned a large serpent-like electric dragon with four blades on its face. King Rain and Raiden yelled and increased their power to maximum. Raiden shouted, "Zaruku! Rai'oh Zakeruga!" and King Rain shouted, "Baō Zakeruga!" with all of their might and summoned two large electric dragons. Raiden's Rai'oh Zakeruga evolved to a much stronger form and King Rain's Baō Zakeruga was already at its strongest form. Both Rai'oh Zakeruga and Baō Zakeruga swirled around each other and fused together into one massive electric dragon, one stronger than both Shin Suou Giakuru and Jiou Renzu Zakeruga. "They combined," the crowd said, surprised. Rain and Raiden's yelled louder and their heart energy grew stronger, increasing the power of the new Rai'oh-Baō Zakeruga, destroying Shin Suou Giakuru and Jiou Renzu Zakeruga individually. Rai'oh-Baō Zakeruga then destroyed the bodies of the former King Gash Bell and the former Queen Patie Bell. Zecross was surprised and yelled, "IMPOSSIBLE!" as Rai'oh-Baō Zakeruga aimed towards him. Zecross held onto its mouth, getting electrocuted. Rai'oh-Baō Zakeruga lifted Zecross and launched a powerful electrical blast from its mouth, killing Zecross and destroying his body. In Zecross's final words, he said, "This cannot be happening! Brother, help! Nooooo!" Upon Zecross's defeat, the rest of his undead army that was still in the living world turned into dust. Wonrei's or Schneider's undead older selves did not even get to fight as they turned to dust too.

Raiden stopped crying but tears were still on his face. King Rain still was crying for having to destroy their parents' bodies. Young King Gash Bell and the other walked up to them and young King Gash said to Rain, "You did the right thing Rain." Rain said back, while crying, "It was the hardest thing I ever done. I didn't want to destroy your older selves' bodies, but I had no choice." Tioga said to Rain, "Don't cry Rain, you did what you thought was right," and she held him over her shoulders. Adult Ninja Vice Captain Byonko asked young Patie, "Patie-hime, are you okay seeing your older self being destroyed like that-gero?" "I'm fine. Mine and Gash-chan's future children did the right thing. But I hope that situation won't happen in our future," young Patie said. "Don't worry Patie-chan, our future is going to be different," young King Gash said.

"There are still two Death Generals left and we defeated one of their co-leaders. All that's left is the other co-leader Zega as well as that old Zulu guy. Since we defeated Zecross, I think we are back at an advantage," Commander Zeon Bell said. "Captain Kyanchome, Vice Captain Byonko," he said. "Yes sir?" Captain Kyanchome and Vice Captan Byonko said. "I want you two and a few of yours ninjas to search for the Revolution Army's base. Bring at least one sensor-type demon with you." "Yes sir!" Captain Kyanchome and Vice Captain Byonko said but Byonko added "-gero" a few seconds later. "Can I scout with you father?" Pancho asked, since he is a ninja apprentice and a sensory-type. "Since you are a sensory-type, I might as well bring you, but be careful," Captain Kyanchome said. "I will," Pancho said. Captain Kyanchome also brings some of his other ninja subordinates for search for the Demon Revolution Army's base. Everyone else went back to the Capital City of Demon World.

**Location: Demon Revolution Army's secret base**

"So, my brother has died," Death General #1 Zega said to himself. "That really puts the rest of us at a disadvantage. Tch, I shouldn't have went easy on them. Me and my bad habit of making challenges," he said to himself. "Although I finally sensed Zulu's presence back here in this time, but he doesn't seem to be doing well. I bet he was acting too recklessly in the past that he almost got himself killed. Hmm, I guess I will be the only one creating chaos in this world alone. But for I think I will take a stroll." Zega leaves his secret base and walked around Demon World. Because of that, Commander Zeon's ninja team was lucky not to find him while they were searching their the Demon Revolution Army's secret base.


	10. Ch 10: Master of Chaos

_**Golden Gash‼: Demon Revolution Army**, also known as "**Konjiki no Gash‼: Mamono no Kakumei-gun**" and "**Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army**" is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)‼ fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie (Penny) Bell, as well as Zeno Bell (now a good demon) and his army, are trying to put a stop to them. Can these heroes stop this revolution army from overthrowing King Zatch (Gash) Bell and prevent chaos from occurring in the Demon World?_

_In this fan fiction, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts (such as the character Gash instead of Zatch, and the spell Zakeru instead of Zaker). If you want to read an enhanced version of this Zatch Bell! fan fiction (which is more formatted), visit NejiHyuga900's DeviantART account. The DeviantART version of this fan fiction includes links to character profiles, video links to songs to keep the mood going, author notes during the fan fiction, etc._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 10: Master of Chaos<strong>

**Location: Around Demon Revolution Army's secret base**

After the death of co-leader Death General #2 Zecross, his brother, co-leader Death General #1 Zega of the Demon Revolution Army, leaves his secret base for a while and goes for a walk. Meanwhile, Commander Zeon's ninjas, including Ninja Captain Kyanchome, Ninja Vice Captain Byonko, Ninja Apprentice Pancho (Kyanchome's son), and two others search around Demon World for the Demon Revolution Army's secret base and came across an underground cave.

"A few minutes ago, I was slightly sensing a demon from this cave. I can no longer sense him or her, but it felt like someone from the revolution army," Pancho said, as he is a sensory-type demon. "Then chances are that this cave is their base. Do you sense anyone else here son?" Ninja Captain Kyanchome said. "No father. I can't sense anything else in that cave," Pancho said. "Then let's investigate but even if no one else is in there, stay on your guard as their may be traps," Ninja Captain Kyanchome said. Then he said, "Vice Captain Byonko." "Yes, Kyanchome-senpai-gero?" Ninja Vice Captain Byonko asked. "I want you and my son to stay here and look out for any demons in the area," Ninja Captain Kyanchome said. "But father, I want to check too," Pancho argued. "You are our only sensory-type demon here so we need you to keep a watch out for Death Generals Zega and Zulu. They may be the last Death Generals of the revolution army, but we can't let our guard down. If you sense one of those two let me know and we will come right out," Captain Kyanchome said as he gave his son a small communicator.

Ninja Captain Kyanchome and two of his other ninja subordinates investigated the underground cave. "Be careful you two and watch out for traps," Captain Kyanchome said quietly to his subordinates. "Yes, sir!" They said, quietly. Surprisingly, they haven't encountered any traps in the cave. After investigating some parts of the cave, it appeared to be a home for a large group of demons. "Beds, sofas, all kinds of things here. This is definitely a hideout," Captain Kyanchome said. "Captain, look," a ninja subordinate said. "Robotic scraps. A Death General that would have those kind of things would be Zulu. I guess we can confirm that this is their base or at least was one."

Outside of the cave, in a distance far away, Zega was returning towards the base. Zega noticed demon presence and said, "I'm sensing some demons around my base. Spies, I wonder." He then revealed his demon aura and Pancho felt it. Pancho said to his father through a communicator, "I'm sensing something, something evil approaching towards the cave." Captain Kyanchome responded, "Already? Alright, we've investigated this cave long enough so we are heading back out. I want you and the Vice Captain to hide somewhere." "Yes father," Pancho said. "Yes sir-gero," said Vice Captain Byonko. "Let's go," said Vice Captain Byonko as they both hid themselves around the cave and Pancho quietly said, "Invisuruku!" to turn himself inside and Vice Captain Byonko quietly said, "Nyuruku," and turned himself into a puddle of green slime. Zega teleported near his cave and said, "I can sense you all. Come on out." "This is bad," Pancho and Vice Captain Byonko said quietly.

As Captain Kyanchome and his ninja subordinates ran out the exit of the cave Kyanchome pulls out his Katana and shouts, "Dima Buruku! Shin Poruku!," and creates five solid clones as well as putting Zega under complete darkness via clouding Zega's eyes and ears in darkness. Captain Kyanchome and his clones exit out of the cave and attempts to assassinate Zega with their real katanas in all directions. However, even though Zega is blinded and deafened by Shin Poruku, he sensed his presence and said, "Huh, you may have blinded me in his darkness. And prevented me from hearing. But I can still sense you and your copies. "Shiraishirubao!" Zega said, as he created a shield of light and darkness around him that expanded, blocking and pushing Captain Kyanchome and his clones, ending Shin Poruku. "Byonko-kun, I need help here. And Pancho, run away, notify Commander Zeon," the real Captain Kyanchome yelled. "Yes Captain-gero!" said Byonko as he materialized and joined in the fight against Zega. Pancho went out of invisibility and said, "But father?" Captain Kyanchome yelled, "You need to go now!" Pancho stood still for a second in hesitation and then shouted "Invisuruku!" to make himself invisible and ran away towards to the Capital City of Demon World.

"Oh no you don't, Shirairuga!" Zega said as he shot a beam of twilight (light and darkness) towards Pancho's direction. Even though Pancho was invisible, Zega could sense his location. One of the ninja subordinates jumped in the way, sacrificing his own life to protect the escaping Pancho. "No!" Captain Kyanchome said, worrying about his subordinate, then said to Zega, "I will not let you get my son. Miriararu Poruku!" Captain Kyanchome created a copy of Zega's Shirairuga and shot him with it. "Ahh! Impossible, how can you cast my spell?" Zega asked, surprised for a second, then said, "Never mind, I already figured out your spell. That spell of yours only creates an illusion of an enemy's attack. I now understand that you have powers to trick your opponent's minds." Vice Captain Byonko shouted, "Gero! Take this, Nyusorudo!" and summoned a solid slime sword and attempted to slash Zega. "You think that sword will harm me?" Zega said with an evil grin, "Birasorudo! Shidosorudo!"

After minute has passed, Pancho (still invisible) looked back at the fight between Zeon's ninjas and Zega. The other ninja subordinate was slaughtered. Pancho then sees Captain Kyanchome and Vice Captain Byonko being slashed by a sword of light [Birasorudo] and a sword of darkness [Shidosorudo] in Zega's hands. Blood was spilling from them. Pancho was shaken in fear seeing his father being dying in battle. Pancho cried but he didn't turn back; he kept running towards the Capital City of Demon World. By now, Zega could barely sense Pancho's presence. "Tch, he got away. Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway."

**Location: At the Royal Bell Family palace**

Pancho returned to the Bell family's palace visible, exhausted, and shaking in fear. His mother Tio (who is Head Nurse of Zeon's Medic Division) looked at him and said to, "Pancho-kun. You are back. Where is your father?" Pancho went on his knees and put his hands to the ground, crying, and said, "Father, he and the other ninjas sacrificed themselves to get me home safely. They were battling against the leader of the revolution army." Head Nurse Tio was shocked and said, "No...," putting her hands on her face and began to cry loudly. Tioga said while crying, "Daddy's dead? No, it can't be true!" Commander Zeon Bell said, blaming himself, "It's my fault. I shouldn't have sent you all in a mission so suicidal. But tell me Pancho, have you located their base?" Pancho replied to Zeon, "Yes." Commander Zeon said, "Can you take us to there?" Head Nurse Tio said while in agony, "Zeon, please! Just stop!"

Young Kyanchome asks in fear, "Am I and Byonko really dead?" Pancho looked up to his younger father and refused to give an answer and looks back down. Young Kyanchome and Bancho were depressed. "Kyanchome... Byonko..." Parco Folgore said, as he was worried. "They are our friends, so we need to help them. We need to believe that they are still alive," Kiyomaro Takamine said with optimism.

**Location: Outside of Capital City of Demon World**

Pancho, worried about his father but no longer in tears, is leading the demons and humans to the Demon Revolution Army's secret base. "Are we there yet?" Parco Folgore asked. "We should be there in a few more minutes at this pace," Pancho said. Then someone said, "Ah, so you brought reinforcements." It was Zega. "Actually, let me rephrase that. You brought me people who wish to die. Hahaha!" Pancho yells in anger, "Where's my father? What have you done with him?" Zega said, "You're father? Ah yes, the one that was giving me a little trouble. I killed all those rotten ninjas." Everyone was shocked, Head Nurse Tio was crying in agony, and Tioga was crying, "Wah! No! Daddy!" and cried more, holding onto King Rain Bell. Pancho, rather than crying, increased his anger and said, "You will pay for what you did. Let's go Raiden!" Raiden Bell said while aiming his hand on his ownself, "Finally, a battle against the other leader. Zakeru! Rai'oh Armor activate!" Raiden shocks himself and summons his golden Rai'oh Armor and surprisingly, it was upgraded. Differences between his original Rai'oh Armor and the newly upgraded one is that two lightning emblems were on Raiden's helmet and his armguards extended to gauntlets. His overall armor received an increase in defense and durability. Raiden said, "Whoa! My armor received an upgrade? Awesome. Must have been upgraded when my Rai'oh Zakeruga powered up during my fight against Zecross." Raiden and Pancho begins combat and Commander Zeon was worried and yelled at them, "Wait, stay back!"

"So, you two want to challenge me, the Master of Chaos Zega? Alright," Zega said with an evil grin. "Āgasu Amishirai!" Zega traps everyone else inside a spherical transparent but solid dome of light and darkness. "What's going on?" "What is this," said the others, trapped inside dome. "What did you do to them?" Raiden said angrily. "Don't worry. As long as they don't touch the barrier of light and darkness, they will be fine. This make it so that I can battle against you two by myself. It would be unfair if you all came at me at once." Young Kyanchome was about to touch a wall of light and darkness within the barrier and Pancho said to them, "Don't touch it!" Young Kyanchome stopped his hand.

"Then I we'll try busting out of here. Zakeruga!" young Zeon Bell said, however, nothing came out. "What the—?" young Zeon said, surprised. Zega said, "Ha, as long as you are in my barrier of light and darkness, your spells are disabled. It's impossible to escape it from the inside." "Then I will destroy it," Raiden charges electricity into the palm of his hands at the side of his waist and shouted "Thunderbolt!" and launched a blast of electricity at the barrier. But Raiden's electrical attack was negated when it hit the barrier. "What?" Raiden said. Zega said, "Anyone or anything that touches that barrier of light and darkness inside or outside of it disappears from this world to who-knows-where. Now, it's my turn to retaliate. Birakeru! Shidokeru!" Zega shot a blast of light at Raiden and a blast of darkness at Pancho. Raiden dodged Birakeru and Pancho shouted, "Invishirudo!" and created an invisible shield to block Shidokeru. Inside the twilight barrier, young King Gash asked, "Is there anything we can do?" Kiyomaro has his Answer Talker ability activated but nothing is coming into his mind. Kiyomaro said, "All we can do is wait and hope Raiden and Pancho beats Zega."

Back at the fight, Raiden asks, "Hey Zega, you each have your own personal army, right? So, where is yours?" Zega laughed and said, "I may be a Death General and the co-leader of the Demon Revolution Army, but I do not need my own army. Well technically, every other Death General was my army and you already defeated them. But I can still send this world into chaos on my own. Shin Shiraikeru!" Zega creates a gigantic sphere of light and darkness. "Whoa! That is one huge ball," Raiden said, surprised. Zega threw it, but he didn't threw it at them. "Ha, you missed," Raiden said. "Who said I was aiming that at you guys?" Zega said, trying to correct them. Instead, it hit the Capital City of Demon World. Half of the Capital City of Demon World was destroyed and many innocent demons were killed (thankfully, the Royal Bell Family Palace was fine). "No! The city! Darn you," said Raiden in anger. "I'm going to kill this guy now," Pancho said, then he thinks, _and I think I know how I should do it. Father, I will avenge you._ "Giga Ra Invishiru!" Pancho traps Zega in an invisible box. _Hmm, I wonder what this boy is up to,_ Zega thought, as he couldn't see a box surrounding him. "Oru Invishirudo! Crushing technique: Invisible Compactor!" Pancho shouted as he shrank his Giga Ra Invishiru, attempting to crush Zega to death. "I see what you are doing," Zega said as he is pushing the closed in box, "You are trying to crush me to death. But it will not work. Shiraishirubao!" Zega creates an expanding barrier of light and darkness around him, expanding Pancho's Giga Ra Invishiru and destroying it.

Pancho thought, _that shield is tougher than it appears. He defeated father's Shin Poruku with it._ Raiden, still in his upgrades Rai'oh Armor, rushes towards Zega at a speed than he normally runs at and shouts, "Lightning Fury!" Raiden charges electricity into his arms and legs and repeatedly punches and kicks Zega at high speed. Then Raiden shouts, "Lightning Kick!" and lands a quick electrical left kick on Zega. Raiden then spins his body in 180° and yells, "Thunder Kick!" and lands a hard electrical right kick on Zega's face, sending him flying. "Yeah, I'm loving this new Rai'oh Armor upgrade. I move even faster and my electricity is stronger," Raiden said happily. Raiden looks at his arms and he accidentally charges electricity through them forming into sharp blades of electricity from the top of Raiden's forearms and said, "Whoa! Sweet! I can create Lightning Swords now!" Raiden jumps straight forward at high speed and begins to slash shouting, "Ahhhh!" Zega shouts, "Birasorudo! Shidosorudo!" and summons a light sword and a dark sword to counter Raiden's Lightning Swords. Zega thinks to himself, _this boy is a lot stronger than I imagined him to be. I need to stop going easy on these brats._ "Shiraisorudo!" Zega shouts as he de-summons Birasorudo and Shidosorudo and summons a sword of light and darkness in form of a wide greatsword, knocks Raiden's Lightning Swords and horizontally slashed Raiden across his armor. "Ah!" Raiden said, being sent back. However, his armor was still fine. When Raiden landed on the ground, he changed the electricity on his arms into his fists and feet and he pushed himself off the ground at high speed after Zega again. Zega said, "What?" and Raiden shouted, "Thunder Fury!" and gave two strong electrical punches and a vertical downward electrical kick at Zega, knocking and slamming him to the ground.

Raiden lands on the ground and Zega stands up and said, while breathing heavily, "I will kill you, brat! You and this whole world. Shiraidoruku!" Zega summons a full armor made of rune that glows in white and dims in darkness around him, which increases his physical attributes and resistance against light and darkness. "This guy does not give up," Pancho said. Raiden replied, "Of course he wouldn't quit." Zega then shouted, "Be blinded by my light! Rājia Biradon!" Zega created a field of bright light in the area, blinding everyone but himself (his twilight armor prevents him from being blinded by his own light). "My eyes," "I can't see," "I'm blinded," everyone in the area said. While in a field of bright light, Raiden was being punched and kicked in close-range combat by Zega in his twilight armor. Raiden was being sent flying, spitting out blood, and Raiden's Rai'oh Armor took a lot of damage. Zega said, "Tch, I guess I didn't hit him enough times to break that armor of his." After everyone could see again, Zega shouted, "Shirairuga!" and shot a beam of light and darkness at Raiden. Pancho jumped in front of it and shouted "Invisuruga!" and shot an invisible wall from his hands, pushing against Shirairuga. While combating it, Pancho said to Raiden, "Raiden, attack now!" Raiden said, "Alright, Charge! Ahhh!" Raiden stores up potential electricity energy in his armor. "Ahhh!" Raiden kept shouting as he transfers the stored up electricity to his dragon helmet. Raiden then shouts, "Dragon Thunder!" and shot out a dragon-like electrical blast at Zega from his dragon helmet. "Do you think that will work? Gigano Shirairuga!" Zega said as he shot a larger beam of twilight, destroying Pancho's Invisuruga, but Pancho dodged it. Zega then turn Gigano Shirairuga towards the electrical dragon blast. While Zega wasn't watching, Raiden quickly moved to the side of Zega and shouted, "Rairyūken!" (雷龍拳, Thunder Dragon Fist, a parody of Shōryūken/Rising Dragon Fist) and gave Zega a hard rising electrical uppercut to Zega's chin.

Zega was knocked out. Upon losing consciousness, Zega's Āgasu Amishirai spell ended and the others were free but Raiden's Rai'oh Armor broke and will time to auto-repair. "Yes, we can move," the others said. Zega, who was still in his twilight armor, quickly regained consciousness and said, "I will not let it end like this! Ahhh." Zega yelled and his twilight armor was disappearing which then restored Zega's health and heart energy back to normal. "You got to be kidding me," Raiden and Pancho said, surprised. "Shiraidoruku! Be swallowed by my darkness! Rājia Shidodon!" Zega said as he re-summons his twilight armor and creates an area of complete darkness. Everyone else in this area of darkness had their voices silenced, meaning that the can't cast spells (but since Zega is in his twilight armor, which makes him immune to light and dark spells, he could still speak and see normally). "I am Zega, Master of Chaos and Twilight. And I'll eliminate you all, right here and right now! Shin Shirairadisu!" Zega creates a colossal ball of light and darkness (one stronger than Shin Shiraikeru), capable of annihilating anyone or anything that touches it. In fact, it's powerful enough to annihilate Demon World in a single shot or two but Zega doesn't want to destroy Demon World; he wants to put Demon World into eternal chaos, not destroy it; but he only uses this spell under emergencies like this and this is his first time actually using it. Zega was ready to throw this colossal twilight sphere at the demons and humans. Suddenly, someone outside the darkness showed up, shouting "Fō Supuporuku!," cancelling Zega's Shiraidoruku, Rājia Shidodon, and Shin Shiraikeru. "What's going on? What just happened?" Zega said, surprised, as all of his spells disappeared.

It was Ninja Captain Kyanchome who cancelled Zega's spells. Kyanchome somehow survived from the battle earlier, but is still fatally injured. Zega was surprised and said, "You. I thought I killed you." Ninja Captain Kyanchome said back at him, "Sorry, you can't kill me that easily. I die hard!" while spitting out blood while crawling on the ground. Everyone was surprised to see Captain Kyanchome alive. Pancho, surprised, said, "Father?" Tioga was crying in joy and ran up to him and said, "Daddy, you're okay! I thought you died!" "Tioga-chan, I'm sorry I made you worry," Captain Kyanchome said. Everyone else ran up to him and Head Nurse Tio said, while crying with tears of joy and healing Captain Kyanchome, "Thank God you are okay. I thought we lost you." Young Kyanchome too was crying in tears and said happily, "Looks like I am invincible. The invincible-iron Kyanchome!" And young Kyanchome and Parco Folgore started singing while raising their arms, "Tetsu no Kyanchome! Muteki Kyanchome! Tetsu no Kyanchome! Muteki Kyanchome!" Adult Captain Kyanchome laughed and said, "Hehe, I haven't heard song that in a long time. Brings back old memories." "I'm glad you are alive, father," Pancho said.

Zega was irritated, getting impatient and said, "That annoying little pest. I will annihilate you all this time! Shin Shirairadisu!" Zega was creating a colossal ball of twilight again capable of destroying Demon World and young King Gash said, "I will not allow you win," and Raiden said, "I will protect everyone in this world from people like you." King Rain gain confidence from those words and said, "As the new King of Demon World, I will make this world into a peaceful world with no demons such as yourself." Young Patie wanted to join in and said, "I may have a burden most of the time when I came to this time, but I now, I want to protect all of my friends and keep this world peaceful too. I want to become Demon World's greatest queen." "Patie-chan," young King Gash said, surprised, but happy. Then the four focused all of their power to each other's hearts, as well as synchronizing their minds. Young King Gash's body glowed red and gold, Raiden's body glowed yellow, King Rain' body glowed turquoise, and young Patie' body glowed orange. "What is this power?" The others asked. Raiden shouted, "Rai'oh Zakeruga!" Young King Gash shouted, "Shin Beruwan Baō Zakeruga!," King Rain shouted, "Baō Zakeruga!", and young Patie shouted, "Shin Suou Giakuru!"

Raiden Bell launched a large electrical dragon blast with wings (the second level of Rai'oh Zakeruga). Young King Gash summoned a colossal, multi-headed electric dragon. King Rain launched a large electrical dragon blast. And young Patie launched a huge, powerful water dragon. With their feelings together, their spells combined. "Wow!," "Amazing!," the others said, surprised. The four dragon spells fused together into a colossal, multi-headed hydroelectric dragon and a raging thunderstorm was summoned in the area from the dragon's fury; The entire Demon World was raining and storming. "What is that dragon?" Zega said, surprised, but he didn't give in. "Actually, I don't care. Take this!" Zega carelessly through his Shin Shiraikeru at the colossal multi-headed hydroelectric dragon. The dragon shot larges stream of super-highly-pressured hydroelectricity at Shin Shirairadisu from each of its dragon mouth, pushing it through the clouds and out of Demon World's atmosphere. "NO WAY! IMPOSSIBLE!" Zega said, surprised. The hydroelectric dragon then dashed at Zega with full force. "Noooo! This can't be happening! My dream of utter chaos! Destroyed by a bunch of brats!" Zega was killed and his body was completely destroyed by the hydroelectric dragon. Then the storm calmed down and the hydroelectric dragon disappeared.

There was a moment of silence. Then Pancho said, "Hehe, you did it guys!" Raiden said, "We did. We finally have taken the Demon Revolution Army down!" Everyone was cheering. "Wait, isn't there one more?" Young Zeon Bell asked. "Yeah, all that there is left is that old Zulu guy. But since we took care of the others, I think we can take him down easily," Raiden said optimistically. Then Pancho said to his father, who is now fully healed, "By the way father, where is Byonko-san?" Young Byonko was wondering about that too, "Yeah, wasn't my older self with you?" A few seconds later Captain Kyanchome said, "I'm sorry. You're older self sacrificed his life to save mine."

**[Flashback] Location: Around Demon Revolution Army's secret base, after the first battle with Zega**

After Zega assumingly killed all the ninjas that were still nearby his secret base and left to scout Demon World, Captain Kyanchome was at a brink of death, unconscious, but Vice Captain Byonko was a little bit more alive and conscious. Vice Captain Byonko crawled up to Captain Kyanchome and said to him while Captain Kyanchome was unconscious, "K-kyanchome-senpai, I-I won't let you die l-like this. Gero... Y-you have done so much f-for me ever since I-I lost my f-family. Y-you've been a b-brother to me-gero. I p-promised the f-former queen that I w-would get r-revenge and I s-somehow accomp-plished that. A-and you s-still have a f-family to r-raise. T-this will be m-my last s-spell... gero." Vice Captain Byonko coughed out blood, then said, "Nyujio!" Nyujio is another spell that Byonko learned while training under Commander Zeon. Byonko creates light-green slime that can heal others buy covering it over them. Once minute later Vice Captain Byonko died from losing too much blood, but his eyes were still opened.

Captain Kyanchome wakes up and sees the healing slime disappearing on his body. Kyanchome was healed only by a little bit (still significantly injured though) due to Vice Captain Byonko's death. He looks at Vice Captain Byonko and said, "B-Byonko-kun?" He went up the recently deceased Vice Captain, hoping he was still alive. "Byonko-kun?" Captain Kyanchome cries and said, "No. Why did you heal me instead of yourself? Byonko-kun!" Captain Kyanchome cried at loss of a close friend and adoptive brother. He closed the deceased Vice Captain Byonko's eyes. Captain Kyanchome looks to the left and he sees a battle between Raiden, Pancho, and Zega and crawls towards the battle.

**Location: Outside of Capital City of Demon World**

"Poor Byonko," young Patie said, pitying him. Young Byonko was shocked in fear for a second and almost cried. But he calmed down, accepting his future self's death, and said, "Well, at least I died protecting a friend? Right-gero?" "Yeah, you were a great friend, and a great brother to me. You were awesome," Captain Kyanchome said, which cheered young Byonko. Captain Kyanchome stands up. Head Nurse Tio was worried and said, "Kyanchome, you need to lie down." Captain Kyanchome said, "It's okay. I am iron Kyancho—Oww!" Head Nurse Tio teased and said, "Iron-what now?" Everyone laughed. Then they all went back to the ruined Capital City of Demon World.


	11. Ch 11: Attack in the Past

_**Golden Gash‼: Demon Revolution Army**, also known as "**Konjiki no Gash‼: Mamono no Kakumei-gun**" and "**Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army**" is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)‼ fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie (Penny) Bell, as well as Zeno Bell (now a good demon) and his army, are trying to put a stop to them. Can these heroes stop this revolution army from overthrowing King Zatch (Gash) Bell and prevent chaos from occurring in the Demon World?_

_In this fan fiction, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts (such as the character Gash instead of Zatch, and the spell Zakeru instead of Zaker). If you want to read an enhanced version of this Zatch Bell! fan fiction (which is more formatted), visit NejiHyuga900's DeviantART account. The DeviantART version of this fan fiction includes links to character profiles, video links to songs to keep the mood going, author notes during the fan fiction, etc._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 11: Attack in the Past<strong>

**Location: At Royal Bell Family Palace**

Everyone gathered in the throne room of the Bell family's palace. Commander Zeon Bell brought the portable time traveling device from adult Coral Q and adult Kid that they used to travel into the past. Commander Zeon thanked the demon children and humans of the past, saying, "Thank you all for helping us to. Even though there is still one more Death General on the loose, we can handle him. I'm going to be sending you all back to your time." Kiyomaro Takamine said, "But we can still help out and defeat the last Death General for you. Anyways, this world need to be fixed and we will volunteer to help out." Commander Zeon said, "I thank you for all your efforts in helping us but this is our problem, not yours. You've done enough for us." Commander Zeon Bell then gave a small book to his younger self.

"What's this?," young Zeon Bell asked. His older self replied, "This book contains the profiles of all the Death Generals of the Demon Revolution Army that we fought. I've been making this ever since they attacked us the second time. I'm going to return you all to your own time. My younger self, when I return you all to your time, I want you to locate these demons and have all of their memories deleted. That way, you can prevent this war from happening in your own time. But be careful against the leaders that are forming the revolution army in your time. I'm opening the time portal now." Before opening a time portal, Raiden asks, "Zeon-ojisan, can we come visit the past too?" Commander Zeon thought about it and said, "Sure. Anyways, since your grandparents—my mother and father—may be expecting to see your father—my brother—returning these children and humans even though my brother died, I might as well introduce his children to them." "Yes!" Raiden said excitingly. Raiden then said to his brother, "Rain-sama, since our grandparents died two years before you were born, this will be your first time meeting them alive. I haven't seen them since I was 4 years old." King Rain Bell was excited to be able to meet his grandparents. "Okay, is everyone ready?" Commander Zeon asked, preparing to summon a time portal.

Before summoning a time portal to the past, young Patie asked, "Wait? Can I bring the photo album that my older self and Gash-chan made?" Kiyomaro was shocked, as he remembered seeing something in that album that he shouldn't have seen, and his face turned red. Commander Zeon was confused and said, "Photo album?" Young King Gash said, "After older Patie-chan died, my older self showed us photo album with pictures of my future self and Patie-chan. We would like to show them to mother and father." Commander Zeon sighed and said, "Whatever. Fine." Kiyomaro said, "Let me get it. There are some pictures that are in that album that shouldn't been seen by children." Commander Zeon was shocked and said, "Wait, did brother and sis-in-law make pictures of them having or doing—" Kiyomaro said, while his face was still red, "Yeah, I accidentally took a peak and I wish I didn't. I'll remove those from the album before they show." Head Nurse Tio was shocked and said in a loud voice, "Eh, did those two make naughty pictures?" Parco Folgore was imagining it with a happy smile while Raiden, Pancho, and Ninja Captain Kyanchome laughed loudly and Head Nurse Tio said, "Stop laughing!," punched her son Pancho on the head. He reacted, "Oww!," then Head Nurse Tio started strangling her husband. Captain Kyanchome said, while being choked by his wife, "Please, let go. I still haven't fully recovered from that battle." Tioga asked, "Father, are you okay?"

Kiyomaro went up to King Rain's new bedroom (previous adult Gash's and adult Patie's bedroom), grabbed the photo album, removed all inappropriate photos from it (his face turned red again), head back and, still with a red face, gave young King Gash the photo album and gave Zeon the inappropriate photos of Gash and Patie. Commander Zeon said, "What are the—Oh, God no! Did they really have to make photos of them doing—" Commander Zeon was embarrassed, then he hid them inside his garment of his mantle and tried taking them off his mind. Raiden was still chuckling and Commander Zeon punched him in the head and Raiden reacted, "Ouch!" Young King Gash asked, "What were they? Kiyomaro, older Zeon-nīsan?" Commander Zeon said, "He was right, they are not something children should be looking at."

Commander Zeon said, still trying to take that image off of his mind, "Okay, before I warp you all back, does everyone have their belongings?" Everyone said, "Yes." Young King Gash asks young Patie, "Do you still have those yellowfish lipsticks my older self gave you?" Young Patie replied, "Of course!" Commander Zeon said, "Okay!" and opened up a time portal to the universe and time he and former King Gash Bell brought them to the future, the day when young King Gash was allowed to bring 5 humans to Demon World for the day. Commander Zeon opens up the time portal to 27 years ago and everyone head through the time portal.

**Location: At Royal Bell Family Palace, 27 years ago**

Everyone appeared in the past in the throne room at the Royal Bell Family Palace and at the same time the other time portal leading towards the future disappeared. "Oh, back already? That was fast," said former King Bell of the past, who is Zeon's and Gash's father. "Well, when I travel back in time in this universe, I could only travel to the time I returned to the future. But they have been in my future for a week now." Former King Bell looks around and asks, "Who are these other demons? And where is that older Gash Bell that was with you?" King Rain was like "Whoa!" upon seeing how huge his grandfather was. Commander Zeon said, "My brother died, sacrificing his life to save all of these children during the revolution war." Former King Bell and former Queen Bell of the past were shocked. Commander Zeon continued, "The day before that, Gash-sama's wife, Patie-sama, was assassinated during the war. I'm sorry, I tried my best to protect them but I failed."

Commander Zeon looks at Raiden and Rain and said to his father, "These two are their children, Raiden Bell and Rain Bell. After Gash-sama died, we made their youngest son Rain the new demon king for the next 972 years until the next millennium battle." Commander Zeon then let Raiden talk. Raiden said, "It's been a long time since I seen you grandpa and grandma. I haven't seen you two since I was 4 years old. I'm Raiden Bell, age 14, and I am a lightning user just like my father, uncle, and you grandpa. And this is my younger brother Rain-sama, serving as our father's successor to the throne. He may not be as strong as I but I have always been protecting him through my life and always will as his 'sword and shield'. Rain-sama, why don't you say something to our grandparents." King Rain said, "Oh, okay. I'm Rain Bell, age 8, and I use water and lightning spells. I do plan on succeeding my father as a kind ruler. I may not be that strong but I have my brother and my girlfriend Tioga backing me up. I plan on making her my future queen." Tioga smiled. Former Queen Bell said, "Oh, how adorable." Pancho introduces himself, "I'm Pancho, age 13, son of Kyanchome and Tio, and I'm a ninja apprentice in Commander Zeon's army. And I'm Rain's girlfriend's older brother." Former King Bell said, "I see. Well Rain, do you have what it takes to be king?" King Rain said, "I'm not completely sure. At first, when my brother and uncle recommended me being king after my parents died, I didn't have much confidence. I doubted I could rule as a good king; as a successor to my father. But with these two by my side, I now have confidence that I can rule Demon World as a kind ruler." Young Gash King said, "And father, it's true. I have seen my older self die in battle, protecting us. I have also recommended my future son to be my successor as King of Demon World. I know that he can restore Demon World in his time."

Former King Bell said, "I see." He then looked at Commander Zeon and said, "So Zeon of the future, happened to that green ninja that was guarding you and Gash a minute ago. Also, what is the current situation of Demon World in your time?" Captain Kyanchome interrupted and answered the first question, "My Vice Captain, Byonko-kun, sacrificed his life our last battle, saving my life." And Commander Zeon said, "In my time, a lot of villages, towns, and cities in Demon World were destroyed by the Demon Revolution Army. Half of the Capital City of Demon World was recently destroyed in our latest battle." Commander Zeon then looked at his younger self and said, "Younger me, give father my book of the Demon Revolution Army's profiles." Young Zeon said "Okay" and gave the small book to his father. Commander Zeon said, "Those demons in that book are the Death Generals of the Demon Revolution Army. Death Generals #1 Zega and #2 Zecross are its co-leaders. We defeated all the Death Generals in that book either by killing them in battle or incapacitating them by removing their memories except for Death General #7 Zulu, who is the last of the Death Generals of the revolution army we have yet to beat. Right now, we don't know his current location but we couldn't put these children and humans in anymore danger so we brought them back as soon as we gathered enough information one these Death Generals of the revolution army. And using this data, we can prevent the revolution war from occurring in this time," Former King Bell said, "I see. And I was right about Zega and Zecross. They were up to no good. Alright, you may return back to your time as we'll deal with this." "Yes, father," said Commander Zeon.

**Location: Inside and outside of Royal Bell Family Palace, in the Capital City of Demon World (past)**

Commander Zeon said, "Let's go everyone," and opened a time portal to the future, but then they heard explosive noises in the Capital City of Demon World. "What's going on?" They all said. Commander Zeon closed the portal and they all (including the former King and former Queen) checked outside. They are hearing some demons saying, "We are under attack," "Robots are attacking!" Commander Zeon thought, _Robots?_ From a distance, someone said, "Zehehehe! I will plunge the past into chaos! Go, my Zulu bots!" The demons and humans took around and they seen Death General #7 Zulu, along with a younger version of Zulu, as well a large army of robots. "Woo hoo!" said young Zulu. Unlike his older self, the younger Zulu looks so much younger (no wrinkles and his skin looks more yellowish while the older Zulu was more greenish) and doesn't have any cybernetic enhancements on the left side of his body, his lab coat was still in good condition, and he had all of his limbs and most of his hair, but that was because he hasn't done any experiments that went terribly wrong yet. Experiments that Zulu tried to do between the past and present before joining the revolution army was making himself young forever; eternal youth. However, it reversed itself, aging Zulu's body. Also, one of his experiments blew up half of his body—the left side of his body—which is why Zulu now has cybernetic enhancements, turning him into a demon cyborg.

Everyone was shocked and Commander Zeon asked, "Impossible! What's Zulu doing in the past? And how did he get here? And it looks like he has a slightly younger version of him next to him. If so, I wonder how he aged so much in little time. Anyways, we've got to stop them. Let's go, everyone!" Former King Gash said, "So, this is the last Death General you have yet to beat. I will join you. Darling, you may come too if you like but stay next to me." "Okay," said former Queen Bell.

**Location: Inside and outside the Capital City of Demon World (past)**

They all went after both Zulu while fighting against his robots. Former King Gash was impressed with the demon children of the futures' powers and thought out, _I see. Raiden has Gash's spirits but battles aggressively like Zeon. But that Raiden seems to be enjoying it as if he fights for the fun of it. And Rain appears to be hesitant when it comes to fighting. I can see that he is shy, but has a very kind heart like Gash. And their friends' powers are quite unique._ After bashing through dozens of robots, they reached Zulu of the future and Zulu of the past.

"These guys are strong. Who are they?" said young Zulu. The elder Zulu was irritated and said, "Those meddling demons and humans are here in the past?! They've been foiling mine and the Demon Revolution Army's plans for the last week in my time. I wonder, if they appeared here, does that mean that they defeated all of the other Death Generals or did they come here early?" The demons and humans reached to both Zulu. Commander Zeon asked elder Zulu, "Hey Zulu! Before we clobber you up and arrest you for treason, I have a few questions for you. One, how did you get into this time in this universe? And two, what are you planning to do in this universe?" The elder Zulu was angry for a few seconds, then gave an evil grin and said, "Heh, since I now plan on killing you here, I might as well tell you. The day when you battled against your dark side that Zeil created, I sent a scout to extract a DNA sample of that little duck over and scanned it in my Space-Time Analyzer to find out their origin." Young Kyanchome asked, "Wait, when was that?" and then he remembers, "Oh. I remember that something plucked my head and I chose to ignore it." Elder Zulu continued, "Then Zega-sama granted my permission to take revenge on those children by time traveling into the past and destroying their past. I was hoping I wouldn't run into you meddling brats but since you are here, I have no choice but destroy you, and I will do it for the Demon Revolution Army!"

Raiden laughs and says, "Ha! You are the last one. We defeated all of the other Death Generals including those two leaders. You are the last one we need to defeat." Elder Zulu was surprised and said, "You defeated Zega-sama and Zecross-sama?!" Then Elder Zulu laughs and said, "Even if you did defeat them, once I kill you all here in the past, I'll head back to the future and make sure that the Demon Revolution Army lives. I did travel back into the past before Zega-sama sent Zeil and Zophise to attack Demon World so once I return to the future—after taking over this time, of course—I'll make sure to change your future and have chaos spread all over Demon World. Zehehehe!" Former King Bell said, "Now I see what's going on." Raiden angrily said to elder Zulu, "There's no way we will ever let you change our future. We worked so hard with out lives defeating you Death Generals and we won't let you let them win. Let's go Rain! Rai'oh Zakeruga!" King Rain said, "Okay. Baō Zakeruga!" Both launched a large electrical dragon and they fused together as they synchronized their heart and mind. Former King Bell was surprised and thought, _Baō Zakeruga? So, I see that Gash gave my Baō to his youngest son, who has the purest heart. And Rai'oh Zakeruga? I never heard of Rai'oh but I'm guessing that Gash created it for his first son, who has that aggressive but good heart. Right now, both of their hearts are minds are synchronized, fusing both spells into one._

"What is that thing?" young and elder Zulu said, surprised, as elder Zulu underestimated their power. Rai'oh-Baō Zakeruga then destroyed all of Zulu's robots in the Capital City of demon, then aimed straight for the elder Zulu. The elder Zulu was grabbing his hair in fear and quickly activated a time portal, planning to run away. "Screw this, I'm heading back to the future! I don't want to deal with this," elder Zulu said, cowardly. "Wait, take me with you!" said young Zulu. Right before elder Zulu went in the time portal, Rai'oh-Baou Zakeruga made direct contact on elder Zulu, destroying most of his body, but the rest of elder Zulu landed inside the time portal back into the future. The shockwave sent the younger Zulu flying backward, away from the time portal. Zulu's time portal then disappeared.

Raiden said, "And look at that, he ran away like a coward! But darn, I was hoping he wouldn't make it back to our future." Commander Zeon said, "Even if he did went back to the future, that Rai'oh-Baou Zakeruga did a massive damage to him. He may die from bleeding to death in our time. In the meantime, his young self knows too much." Commander Zeon walks toward the young Zulu, "W-what are you going to do t—" Commander Zeon punches young Zulu unconscious and proceeds to erase his memories. "There, I erased all of his memories regarding to the Demon Revolution Army and everything else that recently happened. Let's head back to the palace."

Location: Back to the Royal Bell Family Palace (past)

Back at the Royal Bell Family Palace in the past, young King Gash remembered that he was holding his photo album with pictures of his older self and Patie, and said to his mother, "Mom, I want you to check out these pictures that my future self and future Patie made. My future self showed us this after older Patie-chan died in their time." Former Queen Bell took a look, "Oh wow, you look so handsome and Patie-chan looks so beautiful." "Don't we?," young Patie said happily. Former Queen Bell said, "Yeah, and you will be a wonderful queen Patie-chan." She flips through some pages and said, "You two will have a great family and I'm sure we'll stop that war from in our time so that you two can live for a long time." Former Queen Bell then said to King Rain, "Rain, my future grandson, I hope that you and your little girlfriend there, umm... I'm sorry, what was your name again sweety?" Tioga said, "Tioga! And I will make a good queen for Rain-kun. Whenever his brother wasn't around, I have always protected Rain-kun in school from bullies. And I will help make our Demon World a better place as his future queen." "I bet you will," said former Queen Bell.

Raiden said to young King Gash, "Young Gash-otōsan, I think it is better if we kept that photo album. After all, it's property of my time and it is something me and Rain have to see our parents' lives." Young King Gash was depressed and said, "Oh, okay." And young Patie said, "But can we at least make copies of them? I would like to compare these pictures to mine and Gash-chan's own future pictures and show them to our future children in the next generation." Raiden says, "Well, that solves that but that's you guys have something to copy them." Former Queen Bell took the photos and said, "I will make copies of them. Be right back."

Raiden thinks and says, "I wonder if me and Rain be born in your timeline. Since you guys will have a different future, there is a high chance that you two may have different children than us, depending on when you plan on having children. Oh well, at least I will have alternate universal siblings." Young Patie asks young King Gash, "Gash-chan, when do you want to have children?" "I—ah," Young King Gash wasn't too sure at first but then said, "Patie-chan, let's wait until the next millennium during the next battle in the Human World to determine King, so that way, the next generation of the Bell family will have a chance to become King after me." Young Patie wanted to have children early just like her older self and adult Gash did but she decided to agreed and said, "Okay." Raiden said, "Great idea! And I hope that one of my alternate universal siblings become King in next generation of your time! And I will make sure that Rain's and Tioga's future children, if they too plan on waiting the next millennium, competes in the battle in the Human World next millennium and wins. I want the Bell family to keep on having a winning streak of being King. First grandpa, then father, then Rain—even though he didn't became King through a millennium battle—and their descendant." Raiden then said to King Rain and Tioga, "Hey Rain-sama, Tioga-hime, if you two are planning on having children in our future, do it during the next millennium battle so that we can keep the Bell family on a ruling streak." "Okay!" said Tioga, happily. King Rain was silent and was blusihing. Former Queen Bell returns with photo copies and gave them to young Gash and young Patie, "Thank you so much!" And the former queen said, "So, what were you all talking about?" Young Patie said, "We are talking about when me and Gash-chan, as well as Rain-chan and Tioga-chan should have children. We decided we will wait until the next millennium battle so that they could have a chance to become king in our respective universes." Former Queen Bell says, "That's wonderful."

Commander Zeon said, "Okay, is everyone ready to return to the future?" Everyone, including young Gash and young Patie and some humans said, "Yes!" Commander Zeon said, "I mean for those from my timeline?" Kiyomaro said, "Zeon, we decided that we want to help restore Demon World in your time. It's not just your problem, it's all of ours. We all made the mess too. Besides, we only have less than 1 day in this timeline before returning to the Human World while we still have an infinite amount of time in your timeline." Commander Zeon decided not to argue and said, "Fine, whatever, but I will eventually bring you back here." "You are going again?" said former Queen Bell. "Don't worry mother, we will be okay. We want to help fix their world," said young Gash. "Then let us come too. I too would like to see its current condition and do whatever I can to save it," said former King Bell. Commander Zeon was shocked hearing that from his father then said, "Well, this is a surprise. Okay," Commander Zeon activates a time portal to his universe and present time and everyone, including his and Gash's mother and father entered the future.

**Location: Capital City of Demon World, 27 years later (present)**

"I see. So this Demon Revolution Army did a lot of damage to this world," said former King Bell. Young King Gash said, "But we can still stop it from happening in our time and maybe you and mother will still be alive." Commander Zeon then gave an announcement to the Demon World, "Everyone who is still alive in Demon World. I'm sorry that we were unable to protect you all during this revolution war. However, the Demon Revolution Army has been defeated. We won the war. To win the war, I have brought demons and humans from the past 27 years ago and they helped us win the war. We had so many tragic losses including the death of former Gash Bell-sama and his wife former Patie Bell-sama, who contributed so much for all of you citizens. Since we have win the war, peace will be brought to Demon World for the next 972, ruled by Rain Bell-sama—son of Gash Bell-sama and Patie Bell-sama. I hope that none of you plan on revolting too, or there will be severe consequences. Right now, we, including those demons and humans of past that helped winning the war, will assist in rebuilding this world.

For the next week in the present time, everyone—including demons and humans of the past—helped rebuilding Demon World.

**Location: In a secret laboratory, 10 days ago**

A time portal was opened around outside of the Capital City of Demon World to the time that the demon children and humans were battling against Zeil and Zophise. Zulu was on the ground with most of his body destroyed but he was still alive but unconscious. Some of his robots found him and carried the damaged Zulu to one of Zulu's secret laboratory that not even the Demon Revolution Army knew about. Zulu was put into a rejuvenation chamber with green healing liquid.

A whole day has past and it's currently night. Zulu wakes while still healing and thinks, _where am I? Oh. I see. I'm back in the present. Ugh, I can barely move._ Zulu remembers being attacked in the back by Rai'oh-Baou Zakeruga, _that's right. I was attacked by that lightning dragon while escaping the past. I vastly underestimated those brats. I wonder what's going on right now._ One of Zulu's robots informed Zulu about its current events. Zulu thinks in his mind, _I see. So they already defeated Zeil and Zophise. And that they are currently battling against Zecross-sama. If only if I could heal fast enough, I could assist the Demon Revolution Army and prevent their defeat from happening, but..._

Many hours have pasted. Zulu is now rejuvenated and repaired, but he decides not to aid the Demon Revolution Army from here on out. One of his robots informed him the current situation outside his lab. Zulu said, "I see. So Zecross-sama is dead and those brats are currently battling against Zega-sama. I was going to aid them but since it's just Zega-sama left, I no longer care." A few minutes later, another of his robots gave Zulu an update. Zulu said, "Zega-sama is dead too? Actually, this is perfect. Even though I am the last of the Death Generals, as the new leader of the Demon Revolution Army I am disbanding the Demon Revolution Army and I will build my own army and my own empire: The Zulu Empire! Zehehehe! But there is one problem. Those meddling brats. I can't rule Demon World of the present and I can't rule Demon World of the past. However, using technology that I discovered while modifying Faudo, I will be able to travel to the Human World. I will rule the Human World and build my Zulu Empire there! Zehehehe! And after I build a big enough army in the Human World, I will return to this and have my empire rule Demon World too. Zehehehe!" Then Zulu thought out and said, "But there is one little problem, if I travel to the Human World without a spellbook, I won't be able to use any of my spells. Fortunately, I can still use my cybernetic weapons, but I will be needing my spells too. Oh wait, I remembered that I still have a spellbook that I stole a long time ago."

Zulu grabs an old, cyan-colored spellbook and says to himself, "I hate how the Human World normally requires a spellbook and a partner to use spells. And I don't want a filthy human as a partner as I hate humans. Instead, I will examine the properties and functions of this spellbook and then I will create a limiter removal wrist band or something that will allow me to cast spells on my own in the Human World without the need of a spellbook and partner."

A few hours later, Zulu said to himself, "Yes! It's complete! With this limiter removal wrist band, I will be able to use my own spells in the Human World without the need of a spellbook or a filthy human. Zehehehe!" Then he said to himself, "I always have a bad habit of talking to myself. Might be because I'm mostly alone. But I always loved talking to myself." He then says to himself, "Okay, that was a bit off-topic. Now then, time to finish creating my next generation of robots, the Dembot series (魔ボット Ma botto; Demon Bot, also known as "Mabot" and alternatively "Mamodo Bot"). But these low-level Dembots will not be enough and I alone won't be able to manage them. I will also create high-level Dembot officers that will lead them known as Dembot Guardians (魔ボットガーディアン Ma bottogādian; Demon Bot Guardian, also known as "Mabot Guardian" and alternatively "Mamodo Bot Guardian") and will serve to protect me. I will then be able to rule the Human World without fear. Zehehehe! All the humans shall bow down to me, the new Emperor of Human World! Zehehehe! Then after I successfully rule Human World, I will become Emperor of Demon World too! Zehehehe!"

A week later, Zulu finished creating his Dembot series robots and activates a large portal to the Human World and says, "Let's go my Dembots and Dembot Guardians. It's time to begin! Time for the Zulu Empire to conquer and dominate the Human World! I will become Emperor of a new world! Zehehehe!"


	12. Ch 12: Battle in the Human World, Part 1

_**Golden Gash‼: Demon Revolution Army**, also known as "**Konjiki no Gash‼: Mamono no Kakumei-gun**" and "**Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army**" is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)‼ fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie (Penny) Bell, as well as Zeno Bell (now a good demon) and his army, are trying to put a stop to them. Can these heroes stop this revolution army from overthrowing King Zatch (Gash) Bell and prevent chaos from occurring in the Demon World?_

_In this fan fiction, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts (such as the character Gash instead of Zatch, and the spell Zakeru instead of Zaker). If you want to read an enhanced version of this Zatch Bell! fan fiction (which is more formatted), visit NejiHyuga900's DeviantART account. The DeviantART version of this fan fiction includes links to character profiles, video links to songs to keep the mood going, author notes during the fan fiction, etc._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 12: Battle in the Human World, Part 1<strong>

**Location: Around the Capital City of Demon World**

The demons and humans around Demon World were repairing the damage done in the Capital City of Demon World. Raiden Bell and Pancho were working together on a roof of a house. They had their shirts off and put Raiden put his hair in a ponytail and both were sweating bad. "Man, why did I choose to do this?" Raiden complained. Pancho said, "I thought you choose to do this for yellowtail fish." Raiden said, "Oh yeah, I wish I could eat one right now." Raiden was drooling. "Man, you and your love for yellowtail," Pancho said. After working so hard, Raiden and Pancho regrouped with the others and Raiden was eating some yellowtail that was rewarded by a citizen for helping him fix their house. Raiden gobbled it down saying, "Nom! Nom! Nom! Nom!" Pancho said, "Is there anything you wouldn't do for yellowtail Raiden?" Kiyomaro said, "It's like having two Gash's around. Well, there was two Gash's." Kiyomaro then remember King Gash's older self sacrificing himself to save them. Young King Gash Bell said, "Kiyomaro, please don't remind me." Kiyomaro said, "Oh, sorry." A large demon in a chair came up to them. It was the Headmaster of the school of Demon World. Raiden said, "Headmaster Inemuri (居眠り, Snooze/Dozing), it's you." The Headmaster said, "I see that you demons and humans of the past are helping rebuilding Demon World too. I thank you for volunteering helping us rebuild in this world as well as stopping the revolution army." Kiyomaro said, "You're welcome. By the way, how is your school doing?" The headmaster said, "It will take months until it is fully repaired. But thanks for asking." The Headmaster then said, "By the way, I was checking the Spring of Truth and apparently, the Human World of this time, more specifically the country of Japan, is under attacked by one of those revolution army generals." "What did you say?!" the demon children and humans were surprised. They all went to the Spring of Truth.

**Location: Spring of Truth**

After viewing the current events in the Human World through the Spring of Truth, Raiden said, "Zulu is in the Human World? Wow, he looks so much different than before." Young King Gash asked, "Is there anyway we can stop him from destroying the Human World?" The Headmaster said, "Yes. Upon watching you all in battle, just in case if something were to happen to the Human World, I have created a spellbook for Raiden, Rain-sama, Pancho, and Tioga." The Headmaster handed a spellbook to the four demon children of the present time. Raiden received a yellow-colored spellbook, King Rain Bell received a turquoise-colored spellbook, Pancho received a yellow-orange-colored spellbok, and Tioga received a silver-colored spellbook. Tioga asked, "Spellbooks?" Pancho asked, "A spellbook for each one of us? For what purpose?" The Headmaster said, "Spellbooks serve as a pass to the Human World. Not only that, but while in the Human World, you will be unable to cast spells on your own. To use spells in the Human World, you will need a spellbook and a partner to cast your spells. Your parents' former partners should be able to read your spells and all of your current spells are enabled." Kiyomaro asks, "So, that means I can read both Raiden's and Rain's spellbooks." And Megumi Ōumi asks, "And I and Folgore-san can read Pancho's and Tioga-chan's spellbooks?" The Headmaster says, "Precisely."

Young King Gash asks, "What about our spellbooks?" The Headmaster answered, "I'm sorry Gash-sama. All of your's and your friends' spellbook were archived and they were destroyed along with the school. Unfortunately, I won't be able to send you to the Human World by normal means." Kafka Sunbeam asks, "And what about me and Li Yen?" Kiyomaro said, "Sunbeam-san, Li Yen, both of you return to the Bell palace along with the others. Only me, Megumi, and Folgore-san can enter the Human World in this time." "Okay," Sunbeam said as he, Li Yen, and the other demon children return to the Royal Bell Family Palace. Before leaving, young King Gash Bell said, "Good luck everyone!"

"Is everyone ready? Before I send you all to the Human World, I need to tell you guys to protect your spellbooks. If your spellbook is destroyed in the Human World, you will automatically teleport back to Demon World." Raiden was upset and said, "Seriously?" Kiyomaro said, "Well, that's how it's been during the millennium battle." Pancho said, "Not being able to use spells on our own and relying on our partners to use our spells; That's sounds difficult." Kiyomaro said, "Well, me and Gash were an excellent team so it's not that hard when you put forth your partner's feelings." Parco Folgore took Pancho's spellbook and said, "Me and Kyanchome were also a great team so I think it's best I partner with you Pancho." And Megumi took Tioga's spellbook and said, "Tio-chan was like a little sister to me, so it would be best if you partner with me Tioga-chan since you remind me of her." "Okay," said Tioga. Kiyomaro grabs Raiden's and Rain's spellbooks and says, "Well, without Ururu around, who was Patie-chan's partner, looks like I will be in controlling both Raiden's and Rain's spellbooks." Raiden says, "Kiyomaro, if you have trouble managing me and my brother', then cast Zakeru on myself so that I can fight in my Rai'oh Armor so that you can be in full control of my brother." Kiyomaro said, "Will do."

Kiyomaro says to the Headmaster, "Okay, we are ready to enter the Human World," and thinks, _I wonder how my future self is doing. I hope he's okay._ The Headmaster said, "Alright. And if you are reeady to return to Demon World, go back to the spot where I will warped you to the Human World," and transported Kiyomaro Takamine, Megumi Ōumi, Parco Folgore, Raiden Bell, King Rain Bell, Pancho, and Tioga to the Human World.

**Location: Human World, Japan (present time)**

Kiyomaro and the others were teleported in the Human World in the country of Japan. The demon children wowed at how advanced Human World was compared to Demon World. Kiyomaro said, "Wow, Japan looks a little bit different but at the same time, this place does looks familiar. Okay, we'll keep on eye out for any robots. In the mean time, I would like to check my house, if I'm still living there. I am worried my older self." Megumi asks, "If you were you're future self, what would you be doing?" Kiyomaro said, "I'm not sure." Folgore smiled and said, "Maybe future Kiyomaro is working to be someone like me, a star." Kiyomaro yelled, "I am not someone who would make songs about groping breasts!" Kiyomaro said, "Let's go. And after we defeat Zulu, we'll return here."

They ran towards Kiyomaro's house. Even though the future of Japan looks a bit different, Kiyomaro still knows his way as he sees familiar locations. They came across some of Zulu's robots. "Alright, time for some action," Raiden said. Raiden shouted "Zakeruga!" as he put his hands forward together, but nothing happened. "Eh? Zakeru!" Raiden put his right hand forward and nothing happened. Everyone looked at Raiden like Raiden was as an idiot. Pancho yelled, "Idiot, didn't you hear that we are unable to use our own spells in the Human World?" Raiden said while being embarrassed, "Oh right, I forgot. Hehe!" Kiyomaro sighed and said, "Would it be better if you were in your Rai'oh Armor?" Raiden said, "Yes." Raiden puts his right hand on his shirt and Kiyomaro opens Raiden's yellow spellbook and shouts, "Zakeru!" Raiden shocked himself and the dragon logo lit up on his shirt and Raiden said, "Rai'oh Armor activate!" Raiden's level 2 Rai'oh Armor was summoned over him and charges electricity around him. "Yeah, this is much better. And it looks like this armor was permanently upgraded. Sweet!"

"You ready Pancho?" Folgore asked. "Yeah," Pancho said. Folgore opened Pancho's yellow-orange spellbook and shouted, "Invisubauren!" Pancho then threw invisible punches and kicks at some robots. Raiden charged electricity into his right fist and shouted, "Thunder Punch!" and landed a solid electrical punch on a robot. "Yeah, take that!" Raiden said. The robots got back up. "Whoa, these bots are tougher than they usually are. But this will be even more fun," Raiden said happily. While Raiden is battling in his upgraded Rai'oh Armor, Kiyomaro closed Raiden's spellbook and opened King Rain's turquoise spellbook and said, "Ready Rain?" King Rain said, "I'm ready." Kiyomaro shouted "Za-akuru!" Rain puts right hand forward and shot a blast of hydroelectricity at a robot. "Way to go Rain and Kiyomaro!" Raiden said, look behind him. Raiden said, "Watch out, Tioga-hime!" A robot appeared behind them and launched two missiles. Megumi shouted, "Refleshirudo!" and had Tioga to summon a large mirror shield, blocking theme. Then Megumi shouted, "Reflesu! Reflesu!" and had Tioga throw two silver energy waves at it. Pancho, still having his Invisubaruen active, repeatedly threw invisible punches at that robot ambushing them. Raiden destroyed the rest of the robots in the area in his Rai'oh Armor (Level 2).

After clearing out the area, the gang proceeds to Kiyomaro's house. Around Kiyomaro's house, they found Zulu in a hovercraft. Below his hovercraft was a container and inside it was an injured man that appeared in the 40's. Next to Zulu was two more robots, guarding him. "Zehehehe!" Zulu said as he beginning to leave but then Kiyomaro said, "Zulu, what do you think you are doing?" Zulu turned around and said, "Heh?" A second later, Zulu was shocked and surprised to see Kiyomaro and the others in the Human World and said, "H-how did you get in the Human World and why are you in the Human World?" Raiden angrily said, "Hey, that was our line! Anyways, we found out that you were attacking the Human World through the Spring of Truth. And we will stop you," And Kiyomaro asks, "And who is that you are carrying?" Zulu said, "It's none of your business. My dembots (デムボット, Demubotto, a.k.a. Demon Bot (魔ボット Mabotto, "Mabot") and alternatively "Mamodo Bot"), get them!" "Dembots?" Pancho asked as he and the other began fighting them. Zulu said, "Dembots, also known as Demon Bots, are my new generation of robots. They are not as weak as my first generation Zulu bots. And now to make my escape!" Zulu opened the top of his left forearm, loaded two small missiles and shouted, "Twin Missiles!" shooting two missiles at the ground, creating smoke, as he begins to escape.

"You will not escape from me," Raiden said. While the others were battling against Zulu's dembots, Raiden dashed forward through the smoke and shouted "Lightning Swords!" Raiden summoned electrical blades from his wrists, jumps in the air, at at least slashed the chain on the container, dropping the container and the injured man inside it and the container broke. Zulu said, "No! I needed that filthy human. Take this, Roboruga!" Zulu summons an arm cannon on his right hand and shot a laser towards Raiden. Raiden said, "Say what?" and dodged the laser. Everyone was surprised to see Zulu using spells on his own in the Human World. Megumi and Folgore asked, "What's going on?," and Kiyomaro said, "Wait a second, spellbooks are required to use spells in the Human World. How can you use spells on your own?" Zulu said, "Thanks for asking." Zulu de-summons his arm cannon reveals a wrist band on his hand. "This is one of my latest creations. It is a limiter removal wrist band that allows the user to cast spells in the Human World without the need of a spellbook or a filthy human."

Raiden asks, "Zulu? I have a question. Did the Demon Revolution Army sent you to the Human World to destroy the Human World?" Zulu was angry and said, "That's Emperor Zulu to you!" Raiden asked, "Emperor?" Zulu said, "The Demon Revolution Army has nothing to do with this. As a matter of fact, the Demon Revolution Army no longer exists. Ever since I became the last Death General, I disbanded the revolution army and started my new army, the Zulu Empire! And I will be taking over the Human World and the Demon World with my new empire! Zehehehe!" Raiden says, "Then we'll destroy your empire! Thunder Punch!" Raiden jumps in the air and attempts to punch Zulu with his electrical fist. "Sorry, I'm taking my leave now. If you wish to fight me, you must defeat my four Dembot Guardians (魔ボットガーディアン Ma bottogādian; Demon Bot Guardian, also known as "Mabot Guardian" and alternatively "Mamodo Bot Guardian") first. I will be in that tower back there." Raiden tried punching him but Emperor Zulu pressed a button on his hovercraft and teleported to his tower. "Darn, I was too slow," Raiden said in anger, as he deactivates his Rai'oh Armor. "Dembot Guardians?" Folgore asked and Megumi asked, "Tower?" They them saw a huge tower in a distance far away, covered in four energy barriers.

Kiyomaro then looked at the injured man, who was freed from his container, ran up to him and said, while gently shaking him. "Hey! Wake up." The man woke up and asked, "Who's there?" The injured man looked at Kiyomaro and said, "Wait, is it me, or am I seeing myself, younger?" Everyone was surprised. Megumi asks, "Wait, could that be Kiyomaro of the future?" "What?" Parco Folgore and young Kiyomaro asked. The injured man said, "I am Kiyomaro. What's going on?" Still surprised, young Kiyomaro said, "So, you are my older self in the future." The injured elder Kiyomaro Takamine (age 42) was surprised to see a younger self of him and said, "You really are my younger self. What's going on? And what happened my children? Suzume? Mother?" Elder Kiyomaro cried in agony and young Kiyomaro said, "Calm down." Elder Kiyomaro ignored him, got up, and dashed to his house and found his son, daughter, his wife Suzume, and his mother Hana. They were murdered by Zulu's dembots.

**Location: Takamine Residence**

Elder Kiyomaro cried and said, "I couldn't protect my family. I couldn't protect anyone of them!" The elder Kiyomaro cried and yelled loudly. Everyone else was watching outside of his house, shocked and silent. Elder Kiyomaro then looked at the gang and asked, while crying in agony, "Tell me, what's going on? Please tell me that his is just a dream!" Young Kiyomaro said, "Please, you need to calm down. It's going to be a long story. And no, this is not a dream." Elder Kiyomaro yelled, "Calm down?! My family was killed. Why didn't you save them?" Young Kiyomaro walked up to his older self, slapped him, and said, "Calm down older me. I know you are upset. If you calm down, I will tell you everything that has happen-" Young Kiyomaro looked in the kitchen to the left and yelled angrily, "Raiden, put that yellowfish back and stay away from the refrigerator." Raiden was in the kitchen and had half of the yellowfish inside his mouth, mumbling inside his mouth. Pancho was shocked and asks, "How did Raiden get all the way over there?" Raiden swallowed the fish and said, "I'm sorry, I couldn't resist the smell of yellowfish. You know I love yellowfish just like my father."

Elder Kiyomaro looks at the smiling Raiden and the moment the elder Kiyomaro looks at Raiden eating that yellowfish, elder Kiyomaro calm himself down, his tears stopped and asked surprisingly, "Gash?" as Gash Bell came into his mind. Young Kiyomaro says, "Oh, this is Gash Bell's first son, Raiden Bell. Like his father, he loves yellowfish and has Gash's high spirit." Elder Kiyomaro was surprised and said, "This is Gash's son?" Young Kiyomaro says, "Let me introduce everyone here. Me, Megumi Ōumi, and Parco Folgore, are from the past 27 years ago. We came into the future during the time we all visited the Demon World. An older version of Gash time traveled into the past during the time we visited Demon World and brought us 27 years into the future in Demon World. The boy you just saw was Raiden Bell, the first son of Gash and Patie-chan. The small boy here is Gash's and Patie's other son, Rain Bell. Rain, say hello." "Is it okay?" King Rain asks. Young Kiyomaro said, "Sure."

"I am Rain Bell, the second son of former King Gash Bell and former Queen Patie Bell, as well as the current ruler of Demon World." Elder Kiyomaro said, "So, Gash and Patie-chan got together. But what do you mean current ruler? What happened to Gash?" King Rain said, "Father died protecting all of us during the war against the Demon Revolution Army. Before dying, my father gave Baō Zakeruga to me. After defeating the demons who killed mother and father, Raiden-niisan, as well as my girlfriend Tioga-chan here, and Zeon-ojisan, as well as my father's younger self, recommended me being king for the next 972 years and like my father, I plan on ruling Demon World as a kind ruler. I know what it's like losing a family so I know how you are feeling. Losing a family is one of the saddest things. I'm so sorry for your lost." King Rain began to cry. Tioga said, "Rain-kun, please don't cry." Pancho introduced himself and Tioga, "I'm Pancho, son of Kyanchome and Tio and I'm a ninja apprentice in Zeon-sama's military. And this little girl is my younger sister. Her name is Tioga and she is Rain-sama's girlfriend and is aiming to the a kind queen in the future when they get married." King Rain blushes and Tioga holds him.

Elder Kiyomaro said, "Kyanchome, Tio, those guys. How are they doing?" Pancho said, "My father is a Ninja Captain of Zeon-sama's Ninja Division. From what I heard, he use to be a coward when he was a kid but when I grew up with my father, our father was one stealthy, fearless ninja, and became one of Demon World's greatest assassins but he almost died in our last battle but he's okay now. Our mother Tio worked in Zeon-sama's Medic Division as its Head Nurse." Elder Kiyomaro said, "I see. So, I'm guessing Zeon is good now. And Rain mentioned Demon Revolution Army. Is that the army that is attacking us now?" Young Kiyomaro said, "Sort of, but not exactly. The Demon Revolution Army was a organization formed by evil demons who did not like Gash's kind way of ruling Demon World and wanted to put Demon World into chaos. The revolution army consisted of 10 Death Generals with their own army and we defeated all but one Death Generals including its founders. Right now, Demon World is in utter chaos and we are trying to rebuild it. The only Death General that we have to defeat is #7 Zulu, that one old mechanical demon guy that kidnapped you. After Zeon brought all of us back into the past since we thought that our purpose was over, Zulu traveled back in time too and attacked us. After Raiden and Rain was about to defeat him in the past, Zulu warped back into the future and we all came back to the future. Now Zulu, being the last Death General of the revolution army, decides to disband it and create his own empire, the Zulu Empire, and is attempting to become Emperor of both Human and Demon World. The Headmaster of Demon World's school that manages the millennium demon battles in the Human World made spellbooks for Gash's and Kyanchome's children and sent us here to the Human World to stop Zulu's empire. And we can really use your help if we want to win. Here are Raiden's and Rain's spellbooks. You should be able to read Raiden's and Rain's spellbooks."

Young Kiyomaro showed his older self Raiden's spellbook and Rain's spellbooks and elder Kiyomaro said, "I can read them. I'm familiar with a few names of these spells." Young Kiyomaro said, "Here, I will give you Raiden's spellbook since it contains more spells that Gash had than Rain's book. Raiden is a pure lightning user but he can also use his lightning spells to manipulate bodies of water since Patie-chan is his mother. Besides that, if you use Zakeru or another lightning spell on Raiden's clothing, the dragon logo on his shirt will light up and Raiden can activate his own personal electrical armor for combat purposes. His shirt is sort of like Gash's mantle as in its a magical apparel." Raiden smiles and young Kiyomaro continues, "Rain uses water and lightning spells, just like his mother and father, and he carries Gash's Baou Zakeruga." Young Kiyomaro looks behind him and says to his older self, "The white ninja Pancho, who is son of Kyanchome and Tio, specializes in invisibility, especially invisibility walls like a mime. And Tioga, daughter of Kyanchome and Tio, specializes in mirrors. I'm sorry for what happened to my future family, but will help us win this battle and avenge them?" For a few seconds, elder Kiyomaro didn't say anything, then said, "Sure," and shook his younger self's hand. Elder Kiyomaro then said, "But I do have something to say. You say that you came from the past. Even though I-am-you and you-are-I, why didn't anyone pick me up into the future?" Young Kiyomaro replied, "We come from a universe alternate to yours. When Gash and Zeon time traveled into the past to bring us into their future, they time traveled to a new universe to prevent a time paradox in their time. Even though this future is in a bad state, my future may be a good one, but it won't change anything for your future since I'm from a different universe. But I want to save your world. We can avenge your family; my future family," Elder Kiyomaro said, "Okay, I will have to mourn my family another time. Let's beat this guy."

Then elder Kiyomaro asks, "By the way, how is everyone else been doing?" Megumi says, "Sunbean-san, Li Yen, and demon children from my time are currently in Demon World in this time. They couldn't come to the Human World with us since their demon partner's spellbooks were destroyed. If you want to know things that has been happening in Demon World, I recorded everything on camera. I took pictures and videos of everything in Demon World." Raiden was excited and said said, "Everything? Even my fights against the Demon Revolution Army?" Megumi sweat and said, "Yes. Even your fights." Raiden said "Sweet! Older Kiyomaro, you can see how I fight and how many bad guys I have beaten." Elder Kiyomaro stared and said, "Okay." Before leaving, young Kiyomaro had one question to ask to his older self, "By the way, why did Zulu kidnapped you-or me?" Elder Kiyomaro said, "He wanted a power of mine and I refused." Young Kiyomaro thought and said, "The Answer Talker ability, I'm guessing. He may already know I have that ability during my battles against other Death Generals."

**Location: In the streets of Japan**

They all ran out in the streets. Young Kiyomaro said, "Zulu is in that tower right now. But he said that we need to defeat four Dembot Guardians to get to that castle. I can see that it is protected by four barriers so I assume he isn't lying. Let's find these guardians and take them out." Everyone else said, "Yeah!" Parco Folgore says, "First the Demon Revolution Army were destroying Demon World, now this last general made his own empire and is destroying our world." Elder Kiyomaro said, while looking in Megumi's camera, "So this is Gash, Zeon, and Patie-chan of the future. It's nice to see Zeon as a good demon. And wow, Gash has a huge beard, a little bit bigger than mine." Elder Kiyomaro rubs his beard with his hand. Megumi said, "I recorded videos of the children practicing their skills as well as real battles that occurred Demon World. Demon World has been in disaster before the Human World at attacked." Elder Kiyomaro viewed some of the footage.

While passing through a river, Raiden said, "Whoa! I can smell yellowtail from here!" Raiden began to jump into the river until Pancho grabbed him and said, "Raiden you idiot, can you not think of yellowtail for one day? We wasted too much time already and cannot afford to lose anymore time." Raiden said, "I'm sorry but whenever I find yellowtail amberjack, I can't help myself." Elder Kiyomaro took his eyes of Megumi's camera and said, "This boy really does act like Gash." Young Kiyomaro says, "Don't worry, like Gash, when things get serious, Raiden is also serious. And he battles aggressively just like Zeon but Raiden likes to fight as a hobby. His younger brother Rain on the other hand, who is the current King of Demon World, is kind of shy but has a pure heart, more kinder than Gash, and is not obsessed with yellowtail unlike Raiden and Gash." Elder Kiyomaro said, "I see." Raiden calmed down and they all began going down streets.

They then encounter some Dembots. Raiden said, "More Dembots, okay. Zakeruga!" Raiden had his hands out but he has forgotten that he can't use spells in the real world. "Raiden you idiot, why are you trying that again? We demons cannot use spells on our own outside of Demon World," Pancho said in frustration. Raiden said, "Sorry, I'm just so use battling in Demon World where we can freely use our spells. Elder Kiyomaro, can you use Zakeru on myself so I can fight in my Rai'oh Armor?" Elder Kiyomaro was confused and said, "Rai'oh Armor?" Young Kiyomaro said, "Like I said earlier, it's Raiden's personal armor. Like Gash and Zeon's mantle, Raiden's dragon shirt is not just for show. If a lightning spell is casted on it, Raiden can summon an electrical armor that he uses in combat. It's okay. Raiden has immunity for electricity and can absorb enemy electricity to heal himself. And Rai'oh is a dragon created by Gash that is sealed inside Raiden and his clothes. Rai'oh is kind of like Baou, an electrical dragon, but it is suited for Raiden's aggressiveness." Elder Kiyomaro lowers Megumi's camera said while holding Raiden's spellbook, "Okay, Zakeru!" Elder Kiyomaro made Raiden shot electricity at his self and Raiden shouted, "Rai'oh Armor activate!" Raiden summons his electrical armor, level 2.

"Alright, let's beat some Dembots. You can continue watching those videos older Kiyomaro while I beat these bots." Raiden charges electricity around him and begins attacking them. Parco Folgore shouted "Invisuruga!" and have Pancho launch an invisible wall at a Dembot. As Dembots readying their laser beams, Megumi shouted "Refledoruku!" and created a mirror-like armor over Tioga. Tioga deflected the demon bot laser beams right back at them with her mirror shield and mirror armor. Young Kiyomaro shouted, "Za-aku Hydra!" and made Rain Bell to summon a three-headed water dragon, which launched electrrical blasts from its mouths at other dembots. Elder Kiyomaro was watching previous battles on camera, as well as the current battle and said, "Nice. I can see that you all have good fighting experience." Elder Kiyomaro was also scrolling through Raiden's spellbook, checking out the names of Raiden's spells and asks Raiden, "Raiden, can you use spells while in that armor?" Raiden said, "No. When I have my Rai'oh Armor active, all of my spells are disabled. If you want to learn more about my spells, continue watching those videos." A few minutes later, Raiden and the others defeats this wave of Dembots and proceeds forward.

Elder Kiyomaro watched the battle against Death Generals #5 Zeferno and #6 Zedusa in Megumi's camera and said, "Wow, I see that you guys are strong. You took on a giant red beast that looks like Demoruto and a Gorgon that looks like Medusa in Greek Mythology. By the way, who is that black-looking Zeon among those Death Generals before that fight?" Raiden said, "Death General #9 Dark Zeon. He is an evil clone created by Death General #3 Zeil by extracting the darkness in Zeon-ojisan's heart and he carries the personality that Zeon-ojisan use to have. If you watch the battle after that, Dark Zeon assassinated mine and Rain's mother, who was Queen of Demon World." Elder Kiyomaro then said, "And I see that Zophise hasn't changed his evil ways," and puts Megumi's camera away for now. Raiden said, "Don't worry, after we defeated #3 Zeil and #4 Zophise, instead of killing them, Zeon-ojisan had their memories completely erased. They should theoretically have neutral hearts by now. You should see that in a later video if Megumi-san recorded it." Megumi said, "I told you that I recorded everything while we were in Demon World." And Raiden said, "And with older Kiyomaro watching it, we won't be able to record footage of us battling against Zulu and his Dembot Guardians. Megumi said, "Don't worry, I brought a spare camera. I'll be recording those too for the others to see when we return to Demon World if they are not watching it from the Spring of Truth." Tioga said, "Wow, you really are prepared Megumi-san." Megumi said, "Well, when I came to Demon World, I wanted to capture and record everything I see, for memories, even though I mostly recorded bad ones."

**Stage: Frozen Streets (Yeti's Stage)**

All of a sudden, a wild blizzard appeared and everything was in snow. The others reacted and said, "So, cold," "I'm freezing," "What is with his snow?," "Why is it snowing?" Young Kiyomaro, shivering, said, "Well, let's proceed. Maybe it is one of those Dembot Guardians Zulu was talking about." Suddenly, polar bear-like Dembots, snowman-like Dembots, and other snow/ice-themed Dembots were attacking them. "O-oh great, i-it turned w-winter h-here? Achoo!" Parco Folgore asked, shivering in the cold, sneezing too. Raiden said, "Snow and ice-themed D-dembots? W-well then, I w-will beat t-them u-up," Raiden said, shivering. But he began attacking wile still in his Rai'oh Armor, only he was moving slower. The humans began casting offensive spells at them and destroyed them and proceeds forward. Then a large, white ape-like Dembot appeared to them in the streets.

"Who has attacked my Dembot minions?" The white ape-like Dembot said. "T-that t-thing can t-talk?" Raiden asked, surprised. "I am guessing you are those demons and humans that have been meddling in Zulu-sama's ambitions. I am Yeti, one of Zulu-sama's Dembot Guardians of the Zulu Empire, Guardian of the Earth. And I will freeze you all and crush you all to death! Raaaagh!"

"Blizzard!" Yeti said, as he created a snowstorm from his mouth. "Ooooh!" Raiden said in a high pitch voice, freezing. His Rai'oh Armor was freezing up. "I-I c-can't m-move m-my b-body," Parco Folgore said while freezing. Pancho said while freezing, "F-first b-battle against a-a D-demb-bot G-guard-dian and w-we a-re al-read-dy l-losing." Everyone was freezing from Yeti's Blizzard attack. Yeti then said, "Ha! Now to smash to all! Snow Boulder Attack!" Yeti summons a boulder of rock and snow and rolls it towards them. "D-do s-something F-Folgore?" Pancho said. Folgore shouted, "I-Invishirudo!" and summons an invisible wall to block the boulder.

"I-I am s-s-so cold," Tioga said, freezing. Megumi puts her spare camera away since she doesn't want to freeze and said, "M-maybe it's w-warmer in your m-mirror a-armor. R-refledoruku!" Megumi summoned Tioga's mirror armor. "I do feel warmer in my mirror armor. Thank you Megumi-san," said Tioga. "T-too bad I-I'm s-still c-cold e-even in m-my armor," Raiden said in his Rai'oh Armor, still freezing. Yeti then said, "Feel the power of the earth! Earthquake!" Yeti repeatedly jumps in the air and stomps on the ground multiple times, cracking the floor and causing an earthquake. Everyone was losing their balance." "Freeze!" Yeti said as he froze the ground in the area into ice. Everyone on the ground was stuck, frozen to the ground, but Pancho jumps in the air, holding Parco Folgore to prevent those two from being frozen on the ground too. Pancho was worried about the others and said, "Raiden, Rain-sama, Tioga-nēchan, Megumi-san, Kiyomaro-san!" They were frozen to the ground and Raiden's Rai'oh Armor froze so much that the Yeti's Earthquake broke it. Yeti said to Pancho, "Since I haven't froze you, I guess you will have to meet my Ice Golem."

Yeti used some sort of demon magic to turn transform some of the frozen road into a living ice golem. "H-how can h-he do something l-like that?" Parco Folgore asked, freezing. The Ice Golem advanced towards Pancho. Pancho tries jumping back but it got punched by the Ice Golem. "P-Pancho, are y-you o-okay?" Folgore asked. Pancho responded, "I-I think." Folgore said, "I-I will t-turn you i-invis-s-sible. I-invisuruku!" Pancho turned invisible. Yeti was clueless and asked, "Where did he go?," and started looking around. Out of nowhere, the Ice Golem got beaten up and fell backwards on the ground. Pancho, became visible again and said to Folgore, "F-Folgore? Use Gig-ga La Invis-s-shirudo and Oru-Invis-sh-shirudo next." Folgore said, "I g-gotcha. G-Giga La-a... Giga La Invishirudo! O-oru-Invishirudo!" Folgore made Pancho summon an invisible box over the Ice Golem and shrank it, crushing the Ice Golem. Yeti said, while stomping left and right alternately, "You destroyed my Ice Golem. No one destroys my Ice Golem! I will crush you for that!"

Pancho then tells Folgore, "L-let's do that again." Folgore said, "O-okay. G-giga La Invis-" Yeti says, "I will not allow you. Snow Boulder Attack!" Yeti summons another boulder of snow and rocks out of nowhere and threw it at Pancho. Pancho jumped over it and said to Folgore, "G-give me c-clones" and Folgore shouted, "I-Invisuburuku!" Summoning clones of Pancho that turned invisible a second. Unfortunately, they were just as cold as Pancho. Yeti asked, "What just happened?," and wiped his mechanical eyes with its robotic hands, then stares again. Then a bunch of clones were attacking him. "Ouch, why am I getting hurt? Ice Armor!" Yeti said as he created an armor of ice around him, reducing damage and freezing Pancho's invisible clones and even though they are invisible, the ice covering them were visible. Yeti then de-summons his Ice Armor and shouts, "Earthquake!" And begins jumping up and down, quaking the ground and destroying Pancho's frozen invisible clones. While Yeti was distracted by Pancho's clones, the real Pancho said to Folgore, "L-let's t-try it again." Folgore said, "G-giga La Invishirudo! O-oru-Invishirudo!" Folgore made Pancho to create an invisible box around Yeti and shrank it. "Wait? Why am I being crushed?" Yeti said as he was being smashed by an invisible box. Pancho yelled, giving it as much power as he could, crushing Yeti. Yeti's mechanical limbs broke off and were smashed. Yeti then disappeared as his remains were transported to Emperor Zulu's tower. "Where did he go?" Pancho and Folgore asked, then notices sparkling remains moving towards the tower.

Upon Yeti's destruction, all the ice and snow in the area melt immediately. "W-what h-happened?," "I-I'm still a-live?," the others said. Pancho said, still cold, "I d-defeated the Y-Yeti." Raiden then looked at the Emperor Zulu's tower and said, "L-look, one of the f-four b-barriers on that t-tower has lifted." King Rain said, "I am s-still f-f-freezing? C-can we g-go somew-w-where to w-warm up?" Elder Kiyomaro Takamine said, "L-let's go b-back to m-my place f-for now. I-I will c-create graves f-for my f-family and we'll all w-warm up t-there bef-f-fore g-going after a-another one of t-those guys." Megumi and young Kiyomaro said, "G-good idea."


	13. Ch 13: Battle in the Human World, Part 2

_**Golden Gash‼: Demon Revolution Army**, also known as "**Konjiki no Gash‼: Mamono no Kakumei-gun**" and "**Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army**" is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)‼ fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie (Penny) Bell, as well as Zeno Bell (now a good demon) and his army, are trying to put a stop to them. Can these heroes stop this revolution army from overthrowing King Zatch (Gash) Bell and prevent chaos from occurring in the Demon World?_

_In this fan fiction, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts (such as the character Gash instead of Zatch, and the spell Zakeru instead of Zaker). If you want to read an enhanced version of this Zatch Bell! fan fiction (which is more formatted), visit NejiHyuga900's DeviantART account. The DeviantART version of this fan fiction includes links to character profiles, video links to songs to keep the mood going, author notes during the fan fiction, etc._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 13: Battle in the Human World, Part 2<strong>

**Location: Takamine Residence in Japan in the Human World in the evening (present time)**

After the battle against Yeti, Dembot Guardian of the Earth, young Kiyomaro and the others returned to elder Kiyomaro's home. The elder Kiyomaro buried his deceased family members in his backyard, including his mother Hana, his wife Suzume, his son, and daughter _[They are going to remain unnamed for this fan fiction.]_ while feeling so much grief. The others were watching the news on elder Kiyomaro's flat-screen UHDTV (ultra-high definition television) on what's going on in the world. After elder Kiyomaro finished creating graves for his family, he went and checked on the others and asked, "What's happening in Japan?" Young Kiyomaro said, "So far, Zulu only attacked Japan, more specifically around the Kantō and Chūbu regions. I'm guessing that the three 'large monsters' that are attacking Japan are the other three Dembot Guardians that we need to defeat in order to reach the Zulu's tower. A thunderbird located at Narita International Airport in Tokyo, a phoenix located at Mt. Fuji, and a large octopus or squid monster located on the coast of Yokohama."

Parco Folgore happily says, "At least Italy is okay!" Megumi Ōumi was upset and said, "Folgore-san, that's not nice to say. Would you be happy if your country was attacked instead of ours?" Folgore said, "Sorry." Elder Kiyomaro said, "Okay, the airport is closest. Raiden was excited and said, "A thunderbird, eh? Well, as a lightning user like myself, I will prove that I'm the strongest lightning demon!" Pancho said, "One problem, it's a demon robot, not a real demon. " Raiden said, "Whatever. I'm still going to beat it up. I'm so excited to fight another lightning user!" Pancho sighed. Young Kiyomaro said, "Okay, let's go." He then asked to his older self, "Older me, are you going to be okay?" Elder Kiyomaro said, "I guess. But it's really painful losing a family." King Rain knows how elder Kiyomaro is feeling and said, "I can sympathize with you. Mine and Raiden-nīsan's parents were killed in battle. I would have been in more pain if my parents' younger selves and Tioga-chan wasn't with me." Tioga said to King Rain, "And you know that I will always be here." Elder Kiyomaro said, "I see. Well, I still have to see the videos on that, but I can understand."

**Location: In the streets and subway of Japan, heading towards Narita International Airport in Tokyo at night / Stage: Storm-port (Thunderbird's Stage)**

Young Kiyomaro and the others took a subway travel to the nearest area to the Narita International Airport in Tokyo. Meanwhile, elder Kiyomaro was watching the battle against Zetta Faudo and Dark Zeon on Megumi's camera (as she said she apparently recorded everything) and said, "Wow. So Faudo was back, stronger than before. But it's good that you destroyed him." Young Kiyomaro said, "That upgraded Faudo, Zetta Faudo, caused so much damage to Demon World. From what I heard, he destroyed many villages and towns in Demon World and he killed some of our demon friends of the future including Wonrei and Umagon, or I should say Schneider as that's Umagon's real name. But we never directly met their future counterparts as they lived far away."

Elder Kiyomaro continued watching that battle and stated, "So that wizard-looking demon created two black Zeon and they share the same evil personality as Zeon, right?" Young Kiyomaro said, "Yeah, those Dark Zeon are the darkness in Zeon's heart. Like Zeon's personality during the millennium battle, Dark Zeon hates Gash and wants to kill him. And the real, current Zeon protects Gash." Raiden grew a little bit angry hearing that and said, "Dark Zeon. I couldn't stand him. He murdered mine and Rain-sama's mother, the Queen of Demon World. After my mother died, I became more angry than I ever was and I wanted to get revenge and I avenged her." Raiden started to cry a little and said, "If only if I was strong enough to save her, she would still be alive." King Rain was worried, saying "Raiden-nīsan..." Elder Kiyomaro was just now viewing former Queen Patie Bell's death and said, in sadness, "I can sympathize Gash. Losing a loved one is very painful in the heart." Then elder Kiyomaro was surprised on the next part, "And what's this? Did Raiden just turn into a dragon?" Raiden said, "Haha, yeah. Through my rage in seeing my mother's death, I unlocked two spells. One of them is Rai'oh Zaruku, which transforms me into Rai'oh—the dragon sealed inside me and my clothes—but my Zaruku and Ginisu-zaruku needs to be active first. The other is Gigano Zakeruga, which is a stronger Zakeruga. I'm a real thunder dragon now. Haha!" Elder Kiyomaro said, "Wow, you really obliterated those Dark Zeon. Say, how long can you transform into that for?" Raiden said, "When I had free time, I transformed into my Rai'oh form but I could only maintain it for 2 hours before turning back to normal. But that was in Demon World. I wonder if I can last that long in Human World." Elder Kiyomaro said, "Well, I would rather not see you in the Human World as you will draw attention to all humans. There are enough 'monsters' seen in Japan."

Everyone got off the subway and headed to the Narita International Airport and battled several waves of lightning-themed dembots in the area. They see the thunderbird attacking airplanes and Japanese military aircrafts in the sky with lightning from its long beak. While citizens were panicking and running away from the airport, young Kiyomaro and the others found a way around the airport to the runway and Raiden said, "Hey, stop attacking those planes and fight me! Zakeruga!" Raiden tried launching a Zakeruga from his hands but it failed. Pancho was getting annoyed and said, "Raiden, why won't you ever listen? We can't use our spells on our own in the Human World. That's the 3rd time you've done that." Raiden said, "I'm sorry, I'm a little too excited." The thunderbird turned around and said, "Who goes there? Oh, you are those meddlers that are trying to stop us and the Zulu Empire. I heard much about you. You may have defeated Yeti who was the dumbest among us of us Dembot Guardians, but you won't defeat me. I am Thunderbird, Dembot Guardian of the Sky! Fear the power of my storm! Hahahaha!"

Thunderbird begins his first attack, "Take my Thunderbolt!" Thunderbolt launches a blast of electricity of its beak. Raiden said, "Older Kiyomaro, counter with Zakeruga" Elder Kiyomaro pulled out Raiden's yellow spellbook and shouted, "Zakeruga!" and shot a beam of electricity and Thunderbird's Thunderbolt and was battling it. Thunderbird said, "Heh, I see that you are a lightning user too, but you won't be able to defeat me." Thunderbird then strengthened his Thunderbolt, pushing Raiden's Zakeruga back. Raiden said to elder Kiyomaro, "Kiyomaro, cast Ginisu-zaruku and Gigano Zakeruga." Elder Kiyomaro said, "Alright, Ginisu-zaruku! Gigano Zakeruga!" Elder Kiyomaro casted a golden aura around Raiden and Raiden launched a larger beam of electricity. With Ginisu-zaruku active, Gigano Zakeruga was enhanced and became a giant laser beam of electricity, which pushed Thunderbird's Thunderbird back at him, striking him hard with the laser-enhanced Gigano Zakeruga. King Rain said, "You got him brother!" An explosion occurred on Thunderbird, however...

"Yes! I got big bird brain! Take that," Raiden said excitingly, then said, "But man, that was too easy. I thought it would have been more challenging." After the smoke of the explosion cleared out, Thunderbird appeared damaged, then auto-repaired. Raiden said, "Wait, what?" The others said, "No way!" Thunderbird laughed and said, "Hahahaha! Electricity doesn't work against me. As a matter of fact, electricity auto-repairs me. But the impact of that attack did damage me really good, but it was useless." Raiden was surprised and said, "Oh come on! You also have the ability to absorb electricity? What a copycat!" Raiden made the Thunderbird angry. Thunderbird said, angrily, "What did you say?! Well take my Thunderbolt again!" Thunderbird shot another Thunderbolt from his beak at Raiden. Elder Kiyomaro said, "Okay Raiden, what spell do you want me to use now?" Raiden said, "None. Don't worry, I'll take it head on!" Raiden jumps in the air and let Thunderbird's Thunderbolt hit him. Thunderbird said, "Hahaha! What an idiot! He was asking to die." Raiden landed on the ground and the dragon logo on his shirt glowed. Thunderbird was surprised, "How did you not take damage from that?" Thunderbird then said, "So this is what you mean. I see." Raiden said, "That's not all! Rai'oh Armor activate!" Raiden attempts to summon his level 2 Rai'oh Armor as it was being summoned, it broke immediately. Raiden was upset and said, "Ah darn, it looks like my armor isn't fully repaired. Oh well, it wouldn't matter anyways since this bird also absorbs electricity, making me and my brother useless in this fight. Tch." Thunderbird asked, "What was that?"

Parco Folgore opened up Pancho's yellow-orange spellbook and said, "Alright Pancho, it's our turn!" Pancho said, "I'm ready." and Megumi opened up Tioga's silver spellbook (while holding a spare video camera, recording) and said, "Tioga-chan," and Tioga said "I'm ready too." Raiden was disappointed and said, "Oh great, another battle I will miss." Elder Kiyomaro said, "Not really. Since you can absorb electricity, you can act as a shield for Pancho and Tioga." Raiden smiled and said, "Well, at least I'm still useful." Parco Folgore shouted "Invisorudo!" enabling Pancho to slash Thunderbird at a distance. Pancho got closer and slashed his arms more, cutting Thunderbird. Thunderbird was irritated and said, "Why you little? Discharge!" Thunderbird discharged electricity around him, electrocuting Pancho. Then Raiden jumped in the way, shielding Pancho, and said, "Don't worry, I will be shielding you and Tioga while you two take care of them." Pancho said, "Thanks buddy!" Thunderbird angrily said, "Argh, with this boy is annoying. Fine, if he will be absorbing my attacks, then he will taste my wind. Gust!" Thunderbird flapped its wings repeatedly, creating a gust of wind, blowing Pancho and Raiden to the wall of the airport."

The others were worried about them, saying, "Raiden(-nīsan)! Pancho(-nīsan)!" [King Rain adds "nīsan" (big brother) for Raiden while Tioga add "nīsan" for Pancho.] Thunderbird said, "I hope that annoying lightning boy stays out of the way. Now to deal with these two. Storm Cannon!" Thunderbird creates a sphere of wind and lightning from the end of his beak and wings and launches it at Tioga. Megumi shouts, "Refleshirudo!" and creates a large mirror shield, blocking Storm Cannon and reflecting it back at Thunderbird. "Ahh!" Thunderbird said. "You little piece of crud, I will send you flying. Twister!" Thunderbird approaches above them and spins around, creating a tornado of lightning. Tioga quickly told Megumi, "Hurry, clone me!" Megumi shouts, "Refleburuku!" and creates six stationary silver clones of Tioga, one of them being outside of the twister (which the real Tioga transferred to). As the clones were being struct by a tornado of electricity, the tornado reversed its direction and Tioga's mirror clones angled the tornado, pushing the Thunderbird away before the clones disappeared.

Thunderbird said, "Okay, you are all starting to irritate me. I will blow you all away! Derecho! Thunderbird summons a thunderstorm in the sky as well as creating heavy gusts of win, blowing everyone to a wall of the airport, holding them against the wall. "I can't move!" They said. Raiden said, "Hello," still conscious and being pushed to the wall. Pancho was unconscious though. Young Kiyomaro said, "Raiden do something?" Thunderbird said, "Haha, now be struct by my lightning and die!" Raiden quickly said to elder Kiyomaro, "Older Kiyomaro, Zaruku, now!" Elder Kiyomaro, still holding Raiden's spellbook, shouted, "Zaruku!" Raiden's body was enhanced with electricity, making him physically stronger and faster. Raiden was focused on the lightning strikes and protected the others by dashing towards the lightning strikes while absorbing it. Thunderbird said, "Try blocking all of these lightning if you can! Argh!" Thunderbird send multiple lightning strikes of the Derecho all at once towards them. Tioga quickly said to Megumi, "Megumi, Teo Refleshirudo." Megumi said, "Right, Teo Refleshirudo!" and created multiple mirrors, blocking each lightning strike and reflecting toward to Thunderbird. Thunderbird said, "Ha! Bouncing my lightning back at me won't work. Taste my lightning again!"

Young Kiyomaro activated his Answer Talker ability and said, "Got it! Rain, put all water pressure on him. Rājia Za-akudon!" King Rain said, "Got it!" King Rain summoned a rainstorm and a thunderstorm of his own and poured rain all over Thunderbird. At the same time, Thunderbird launched lightning strikes at them again, which were deflected by Tioga's mirrors again, and zapped Thunderbird. Thunderbird, like Raiden, can absorb electricity and is normally immune to electricity, however, unlike Raiden, Thunderbird does not have immunity when its wet (or frozen). Thunderbird yelled in pain and young Kiyomaro said, "Yes, he actually took damage without recovering. Now Rain, summon all lightning on him." "Got it," King Rain said, as he summoned multiple lightning strikes on Thunderbird. Upon being destroyed, Thunderbird's last words were, "Impossible! Me, being destroyed by lightning? And by a bunch of brats?!" Thunderbird's mechanical remains then disappeared towards the Zulu Imperial Tower and another barrier was taken down.

Megumi said, "Yes! We defeated another one. You did well Tioga." Tioga smiled and laughed in happiness. Megumi thought, _this feels so nostalgic, even though it hasn't been that long. I feel like I'm battling with Tio by my side again._ Young Kiyomaro said, "You did well too Rain, or should I say Rain-sama." King Rain blushed and said, "I may be King but you can still call me Rain." Raiden said, "Way to go little bro!" Pancho said, "You too sis." They smiled. Then some random police officers from a distance aside the building said, "What's going on here?" Elder Kiyomaro said, "Uh, oh! We better go or we'll be questioned." They all ran away from the airport before anyone found them.

**Location: In a hotel in Tokyo**

Young Kiyomaro and the others stayed at a hotel for the night. "Two down, two to go," Raiden said. He then said, "I would like to fight at least. Next battle, I'm going to be the spotlight!" Pancho mocked Raiden, "Or maybe you will be in the background again." Raiden angrily said, "What did you say? Once my Rai'oh Armor restores, I'll Thunder Punch you to the background." Elder Kiyomaro said, "Guys, guys! Let's not fight." Megumi said, "Yeah, we had enough for the night." Parco Folgore interrupts, "I know what we can do. Let's all sing and dance all night." Young Kiyomaro said with a big face, "I rather not! No Chichi wo Moge!" Elder Kiyomaro thought to himself, _this is really nostalgic. But I wonder how Megumi and Folgore-san of my time are doing. I'm worried about Megumi of my time since she lives here in Japan but I think Folgore-san is alright._ Elder Kiyomaro then said to the others, "Tomorrow morning after we all wake up and have breakfast, we'll head to the beach in Yokohama. Then we'll head to Mt. Fuji, if that squid and phoenix that were mentioned are still there." Raiden asks, "Will there be yellowtail for breakfast?" Elder Kiyomaro sighed and said, "It might be something else. Let's just get some sleep."

They booked two rooms in the hotel, each room having two beds, for the night. In one room, young Kiyomaro slept with his older self in one bed and King Rain, Tioga, and Megumi in the other bed. In the other room, Parco Folgore was sleeping with Pancho and Raiden slept alone.

**Location: In the streets of Tokyo, heading towards Yokohama**

The next morning, after everyone got up and ate, they head out. Apparently the other two "monsters" (or Dembot Guardians) haven't moved from their spots, fortunately. They continued battling waves of Dembots on their way to the city of Yokohama, the second largest city in Japan after Tokyo. Raiden's Rai'oh Armor was auto-repaired over night and is currently using it to conserve elder Kiyomaro's heart energy.

**Location: In the streets of Yokohama to the beach / Stage: Beach of Darkness (Kraken's Stage)**

They continued battling through waves of Dembots. Meanwhile, in between battles, elder Kiyomaro was watching the battle against Zeil and Zophise in Megumi's first camera. "That Zophise really hasn't changed his evil ways" Young Kiyomaro said, "Don't worry. After we defeated Zeil and Zophise, older Zeon completely erased all their memories. I haven't seen them since then but I imagine that they are no longer a threat to any of us." Several minutes later as elder Kiyomaro watched through the video, he seen former King Gash Bell sacrificing himself to save everyone. Elder Kiyomaro was sad and said, "Gash..." and started crying for only a few seconds. He then finish watching the footage, then thinks to himself, _I wish I got to see you one last time Gash. But I know that your second son will become the kind ruler you wanted to be._ Elder Kiyomaro puts away Megumi's first camera (while Megumi is still recording with her second camera) then focuses on their current battles in the streets towards the beach in Yokohama.

They reached to the beach—which had no one in it since everyone ran away—and see some battleships attacking and being attacked by a bunch of large tentacles. There were also some aquatic Dembots attacking them too, destroying them. After destroying them, those tentacles hid underwater and so did the aquatic Dembots, waiting for more victims to venture the sea. "Whoa!" Raiden wowed. He then said, "If that thing is a Dembot Guardian, I want to tear it apart!" Pancho said, "Easy Raiden." Elder Kiyomaro said, "Let's draw its attention to us. You ready Raiden?" Raiden deactivates his Rai'oh Armor and said, "I'm more than ready!" Elder Kiyomaro shouted, "Zakeruga!" Raiden put his arms out front and shot a beam of electricity in the direction of those tentacles in the sea. Because ocean water has a high electrical conduction, Raiden's Zakeruga shocked a good amount of ocean, destroying some aquatic Dembots and damaging the squid monster. "Oww!" said the squid monster.

The monster surfaced and said, "Who dares to attack me, Kraken, Dembot Guardian of the Sea?" Raiden said, "That would be me, Raiden of the Thunder Dragon! And I'm here to beat you up." Kraken said, "You are just a brat! But you shall pay." Raiden asked elder Kiyomaro, "Older Kiyomaro, turn me into my dragon form and I will assault it from above." Elder Kiyomaro was hesitant for a second then checked around, making sure no one was watching them, then shouted, "Zaruku! Ginisu-zaruku! Rai'oh Zaruku!" Elder Kiyomaro created an electrical aura and a golden aura around Raiden. Both spells ended and Raiden's body glowed gold and morphed into Rai'oh. Raiden roared "Yee haw!" and flew above Kraken. Kraken said "Being cocky, aren't you. My dembot army, attack the others on the shore!" Kraken's aquatic dembot army emerges to the shore of the beach. Pancho said, "Raiden, get that Kraken, we will handle these small fries." Raiden shouted, "Alright, time to shine!"

Parco Folgore shouted, "Invisorudo" and Pancho began slicing dembots at a distance. Some dembots shot high-pressured water blast at them. Megumi shouted "Refleshirudo!" and have Tioga summon a mirror shield to reflect them and young Kiyomaro shouted "Za-ashirudo!" and blocked some water blasts with a hydroelectric shield and since they shot with sea water, the electricity of the shield conducted over to them, damaging them.

Raiden, in his Rai'oh form, said, "Older Kiyomaro, I know I could easily destroy the Kraken with a Gigano Zakeruga, but let me have some fun. Give me lightning claws!" Elder Kiyomaro sighed and said, "Fine. Zarouku!" Elder Kiyomaro seen the practice fights so he already knows Raiden's spells. Raiden's dragon claws and feet were enhanced with electricity. Kraken said, "You youngsters think you are so tough. Take my Dark Tentacles!" The Kraken whips its Dark Tentacles at Raiden. Raiden slashes through some of them with his lightning claws but was acting too careless that he got hit by a tentacle. Raiden reacted, "Ahh, what's this? I can't see." The Kraken said, "My tentacles can blind anyone in darkness that comes into contact with them. Water Blaster!" Kraken reveals a tube-like mouth and shoots a blast of high-pressured water at Raiden. Elder Kiyomaro shouted, "Zaseushiru!" Raiden, still in Rai'oh form, created a spherical lightning shield to block Kraken's Water Blaster. "What?" Kraken was surprised. Raiden, still blind said, "Thank you older Kiyomaro, even though I have no idea what happened."

Raiden's vision then recovers. "Huh, I didn't think my eye sight would recover that fast," Raiden said, still in his Rai'oh form. Kraken was angry and said, "Why you?!" Raiden flew around Kraken and said to elder Kiyomaro, "Older Kiyomaro, Ganreizu Zakeru." Elder Kiyomaro said, "Okay, Ganreizu Zakeru!" Raiden shoots multiple balls of electricity from his mouth at Kraken. Any that missed electrocuted the water and since sea water is highly conducted, it still shocked Kraken and his aquatic dembot army. "Argh!" Kraken reacted from the damage. Raiden then lifted balls of hydroelectricity from the sea with his Aquakinesis via Lightning ability. "What's this?," Kraken wondered. Raiden then threw them at Kraken. "Argh!" Kraken said. "You annoying little pest," he said. Raiden laughed and said, "Haha! I'm Thunder Dragon of the Sea!" Kraken was irritated and said, "I will drag you all in this ocean. Tsunami! Kraken created a seismic sea wave. The others were shocked and scream for their lives and were pulled into the ocean. Kraken's Tsunami even hit some of the surface, including buildings.

Kraken said, "Ha! Try attacking me when your friends are in the water." Raiden was most worried about his brother and said, "Oh no, Rain-sama!" and thought, d_arn, if I use any lightning spells, I'll kill them. I hope older Kiyomaro doesn't cast any of my spells. Looks like I will have to defeat this guy with my dragon body alone._ Then all of a sudden, Raiden transformed back into his regular self automatically and fell into the ocean. "What the—? Ahhhh!" Raiden reacted as he fell into the ocean. Everyone got their heads above water (thankfully Megumi had waterproof cameras) and Megumi asked, "Is everyone alright?" The others said "Yes" or "I think so." Young Kiyomaro asked, "Raiden, what happened?" Raiden said, "I don't know. When I am in my Rai'oh dragon form, I would normally last up to 2 hours in Demon World before automatically turning back so why did I turn back 5 minutes? I know I didn't change back on my own unless if 5 minutes is my time limit here in Human World."

Kraken said, "Haha, that's what you get for fighting carelessly. Now you will also suffer underwater. Whirlpool!" Kraken submerges itself and spins around underwater, created a whirlpool, attempting to drag everyone underwater. While being pulled towards the whirlpool, young Kiyomaro used his Answer Talker ability to find a way to escape the upcoming whirlpool and said, "Pancho, remember how we got inside Zetta Faudo?" Pancho said, "Yes." Young Kiyomaro said, "Can you create an invisible platform and carry us out of water?" Pancho said, "Sure. Folgore-san!" Folgore said, "Right. Invishirudo! Oru Invishirudo!" Folgore made Pancho to summon a horizontal invisible wall underneath them. Then Pancho enlarged it and lifted everyone off the ground and brought them all back on the wet shore. Is everyone alright? The others said, "Yeah," but King Rain and Tioga were coughing from swallowing salt water. "Are you okay Rain-sama, Tioga-hime?" Raiden was worried about them. "Yes," they said.

Kraken grew more angry and said, "Oh, these demons and humans are annoying. I can see why Yeti and Thunderbird couldn't defeat them. But I will make sure to drown them in the darkness of the ocean. Shadow Fog!" Kraken creates a black fog in the ocean. "What's with this black fog?" Raiden got serious and asked, "Older Kiyomaro, how is your heart energy?" Elder Kiyomaro said, "Sorry, it's been a long time since I've battled alongside with your father so I don't have much left. I think I only have a bit left for a few more spells." Raiden then said, "Young Kiyomaro, do you still have enough heart energy?" Young Kiyomaro said, "Yeah." Raiden said, "Older Kiyomaro, give my book to your younger self." Elder Kiyomaro gave his younger self Raiden's yellow spellbook and young Kiyomaro asked, "Raiden, what are you planning to do?" Raiden said, in a serious manner, "I want you to warp me inside that fog. Then I want you to cast Shin Chājiru Zabao." Everyone but elder Kiyomaro was shocked and Young Kiyomaro said, "Seriously?! You could get us all killed with that spell. Not only that but it's huge that everyone may see it." Raiden said, "Don't worry, I won't charge it at full power. I might charge it for only 5 to 10 seconds before releasing it so it won't be at its full power." Elder Kiyomaro asked, "I have seen that spell in his book but what does it do? I haven't seen it in a battle footage yet." Young Kiyomaro said, "It's Raiden's strongest spell. When charged for 15 seconds, Raiden unleashes an explosion of lightning energy in a 50-meter radius, dealing a huge amount of damage that no one could survive." Elder Kiyomaro was surprised.

After Kraken's Shadow Fog covered the entire ocean, Raiden said, "Everyone else, get back. I want you all to hide behind a building or something to keep in the safe zone from my strongest spell and from Kraken if he is planning on using another Tsunami. And please protect Rain-sama for me." "Got it," they said as they retreated. King Rain asks, "Will you be okay Raiden-nīsan?" Raiden said, "Of course little bro. Now, go hide." Kraken said, thinking that the others are still on shore. "I will sink you all into the deep darkness of the sea. Yami no Tsunami! (闇の津波, "Harbor Wave of Darkness")" And while the others were running away, young Kiyomaro, having Raiden's spellbook opened, shouted, "Za-uru!" and turned Raiden into electricity and Raiden warped inside the Shadow Fog, hoping to appear directly above Kraken. In the mean time, the Kraken is summoning a black seismic sea wave, still thinking that the others are still on shore. Young Kiyomaro uses the last of his heart energy and shouts "Shin Chājiru Zabao!" Raiden suspends himself in mid-air with electricity charging around him. Because of the Shadow Fog, Kraken doesn't notice Raiden and the fog is too thick and dark to be able to see Raiden's gold lightning aura.

Kraken's Yami no Tsunami hits over the shore but thankfully, the others were safe. 5 seconds has passed. Then Kraken said, as he clears up his Shadow Fog. "Hahaha! That should get them." A few seconds later, he said, "Now to search for them in the dark ocean." Raiden, above him said, "Hey squid brain, above you! Taste my lightning!" Kraken was surprised and and said, "Wait, what?!" Then Raiden created a spherical explosion of lightning. It was smaller than normal, but still strong enough to destroy Kraken, and it was unnoticed in the Shadow Fog. "Noooo!" Kraken said as he was destroyed. Kraken's remains warped to the Zulu Imperial Tower and another barrier was taken down. One more Demon Guardian to defeat, and it is the Phoenix in Mt. Fuji.

After Raiden's Shin Chājiru Zabao ended, Raiden fell into the ocean, and Kraken's Shadow Fog cleared up. The others went out of hiding and found Raiden unconscious in the ocean. His brother was very worried and yelled, "Raiden-nīsan!" They all ran towards the ocean. Pancho said to Folgore, "Folgore-san, another invisible wall and let me control it." Folgore said, "Right. Invishirudo! Oru-invishirudo!" Folgore made Pancho to create an invisible wall. Pancho then moved the wall into the ocean, turned it 90° from vertical to horizontal, and carried Raiden out of the ocean. A few minutes later, Raiden wakes up and hears his brother yelling while crying, "Raiden-nīsan, please, wake up!" Raiden says, "Oh hey. How are you all doing?" King Rain smiled with tears of joy and everyone was glad Raiden was okay. King Rain said, "I'm glad that you didn't drown." Raiden said, "Hey, I will always be here for you little brother." He then said, "Now, let's head to Mt. Fuji." Megumi said, "Wait, you shouldn't move." Raiden said, "I will be alright. Let's g—" Raiden suddenly becomes unconscious again. The others were worried and said, "Raiden(-nīsan)!"

**Location: In a subway and towards Mt. Fuji**

Raiden woke up on a subway train and asked, "Where am I?" Everyone was happy to see Raiden awake. King Rain said, "Raiden-niisan, you'tr finally awake. I was worried about you." And Pancho said, "It's about time he's awake." Raiden said, "Hey, Rain-sama. Did I beat that Kraken or was that a dream?" Elder Kiyomaro said, "You've defeated it. And you fainted twice. I had to carry you to the subway with you unconscious on my back." Raiden was still a bit mindless and said, "Okay." Megumi asks, "Are you really okay?" Raiden put thought into his head and said, "I guess." Elder Kiyomaro thought, _at least he isn't hyper anymore._ Raiden asks, "By the way, where are we going to?" Young Kiyomaro answered, "We are going to the closest place to Mt. Fuji. Once we defeat the last Dembot Guardian, who should still be at Mt. Fuji, we should be able to access Zulu's tower." Raiden suddenly went into hyper mode and said, "Yay! And I will clobber it too! Woo hoo!" Elder Kiyomaro sighed and thought, _I knew it was too good to be true. But he is Gash's kid._

**Location: Mt. Fuji / Stage: Blazing Mountain (Phoenix's Stage)**

Everyone got off the subway in Tokyo and head towards Mt. Fuji in southwest. They battled through a few waves of Dembots. Young Kiyomaro gave Raiden's spellbook back to his older self and Raiden was battling in his level 2 Rai'oh Armor so that elder Kiyomaro could catch up on the on rest of the battles that occurred Demon World (and he was watching some on the subway train) and gave Megumi's primary camera back to her. In a few hours, they reached to the base of Mt. Fuji and fire-themed Dembots were attacking them. They destroyed the first wave of fire Dembots. "Who dares attack my beautiful fiery army?" Someone said in a feminine voice above them. Young Kiyomaro and the others looked above and seen a large mechanical phoenix. Young Kiyomaro said, "So, you must be the last of the four Dembot Guardians." Phoenix said in a feminine voice, "I've been expecting you all. I heard so much about you demons and humans and how you defeated Yeti, Thunderbird, and Kraken. I can understand how you could defeat someone as idiotic as Yeti, but to defeat someone as serious as Thunderbird and Kraken, it's best for me to not underestimate you. I will fight with caution." Raiden said, "Huh, I never knew that there were female Dembots," Phoenix said, "You are partially incorrect boy. I may have a feminine voice, but we Dembots are genderless by nature as we are artificial beings created by Zulu-sama." Phoenix then said, "Alright, enough talk. Because you invaded my territory, I, Phoenix, Dembot Guardian of the Mountain, will burn you with my sacred flames."

"Alright older Kiyomaro, are you ready to battle?" Raiden said. Elder Kiyomaro argued, "Raiden. You have already been through so much after using your strongest attack. Let the others handle this." Raiden said, "I can fight more. If you won't cast spells for me, then I will just stay in this armor and fight." Elder Kiyomaro was worried about him and yelled, "Wait!" Raiden, still in his level 2 Rai'oh Armor, ignored elder Kiyomaro and charged electricity in the palm of his hands, shouted "Thunderbolt!" and launched a blast of electricity at Phoenix. During the time Raiden was charging up his Thunderbolt, Phoenix said to herself, "I hear that this boy is aggressively strong from the battle against Kraken. I must get rid of him first. Flamethrower!" Phoenix shoots a blast of flames from her mouth, battling Raiden's Thunderbolt. The others engage in combat with Phoenix. Parco Folgore shouted "Invisorudo!" and hjave Pancho slash against the air to give cuts to Phoenix. "Ahh," Phoenix reacted. Then Kiyomaro shouted, "Za-akuru!" and have King Rain shoot a hydroelectric blast towards Phoenix. Phoenix soared vertically in the air, dodging it.

"How dare you cut me?!" Phoenix said, as she goes in front of the sunlight. She then shouts, "Light Healing Aura!" Phoenix's body glowed white and the scratches and cuts on her mechanical body repaired. Raiden was surprised asked, "She can auto-repair?" Phoenix said, "The sunlight makes me stronger. Feel the rays of the Sun! Solar Sunshine!" Phoenix is amplifying the sunlight on to the demons and humans, increasing temperature and blinding them in sunlight. "What's with this light?" Pancho said, blocking his eyes with his left arm. "Ah, my eyes," Tioga said, blocking them. "I can't see," the others said. Young Kiyomaro grabbed onto King Rain's right arm and pointed to where Phoenix was and said to him, "Keep your arm straight. Akuru!" King Rain shot a jet of water from his right hand and hit Phoenix. "Ah, no. I hate water!" Young Kiyomaro said with his Answer Talker ability, "I figured that water was your weakness." Raiden asked, "Wasn't water also Thunderbird's weakness." Young Kiyomaro said, "Water was Thunderbird's secondary weakness but when I analyzed him with my Answer Talker ability, his main weakness was ice."

Phoenix was angry and said a few seconds ago, "Why you? Blazing Wings!" Phoenix then set her mechanical wings on fire and moved her fiery wings to her mechanically body, drying herself so she could fight at full strength. When she dropped her guard, Raiden, still in his level 2 Rai'oh Armor, said, "Now is my chance. Charge! Ahhhhhh! Dragon Thunder!" Raiden stored up potential electrical energy in his armor and transferred it to his helmet and launched an electrical dragon blast from his face. Phoenix said "No!" and stopped drying herself and shouted "Flamethrower!" and shot a blast of flames from her mouth. However, Raiden's Dragon Thunder was attacking through it, hitting Phoenix. "Yes, I got her... it!" Raiden said. Phoenix took damage and said, "Ugh, I need to be more careful. I will make them feel the heat first." With her Blazing Wings active, she flapped her Blazing Wings hard, creating a gust of wind and heat waves, flinging Raiden and the others back while making them sweat. Phoenix then continued drying herself with her fiery wings, then went back into the air in front of the sunlight and shouted "Light Healing Aura!" to repair herself again.

"Oh great, she healed again," Raiden complained. "That healing or repairing power will be a problem," Pancho said. Phoenix then thought to herself, _I can't make too many mistakes or it will be over for me. These kids are stronger than they appear to be. I can see why the others were having trouble. Time to increase my power. Then I will deal with that lightning kid as he is the biggest threat. But that little boy will also be a problem for me since my powers are weaker when I'm wet._ Phoenix then shouted while in the sunlight, "Solar Power!," which made her body glow crimson while increasing her physical traits (attack, defense, speed, etc.) as well as her fire attacks. Then she spun around in the air above Raiden. "Now what is she doing?" Raiden asked. Young Kiyomaro remembered Thunderbird doing something like this and yelled, "Raiden, watch out! She is trying to create a tornado." Raiden didn't fully hear that and asked, "Wait, What?" Phoenix said, "Too late. Fire Whirl!" and created a tornado of flames, sending Raiden in the air, burning him up. Raiden screamed in pain. King Rain was worried and said, "Raiden-nīsan!" Raiden was then flung from the blazing tornado and he was yelling while landing towards the ground and his Rai'oh Armor broke. King Rain ran towards him. "Wait, Rain!" Kiyomaro was worried, trying to stop him but Rain ignored him.

Phoenix said, "Well, it looks like I can kill two birds with one stone," then thought to herself, _that sounded wrong since I'm a bird._ Phoenix, still in Solar Power mode, shouted, "Flamethrower!" and launched a large blast of flames towards King Rain and Raiden. Tioga was worried, yelling, "Rain-kun, watch out!" King Rain turned around towards the flames. Usually, he would be standing scared, but instead, he was building up courage and was ready to protect his older brother for once. Young Kiyomaro was worried and shouted, "Rain! Za-ashirudo!" King Rain was hoping for that spell and created a hydroelectric shield in front of him, protecting himself and his brother. While Phoenix's enhanced Flamethrower was battling against Rain's Za-ashirudo, Raiden was surprised and said, "Rain-sama, why are you—?"

King Rain, still blocking the flamethrower, said to his brother, "Raiden-nīsan, you have always protected me. My whole life, I have been timid and a coward and you and Tioga-chan have always been protecting. Like you, I too carry father's sacred lightning. However, I also carry mother's mystic water." King Rain then builds up his courage and power even more and yells, "I will carry their powers and save this world. This time brother, it's my turn to protect you!" King Rain build his courage even further and his turquoise spellbook glowed. The humans looked at King Rain's spellbook in young Kiyomaro's hand. "Rain's book is glowing," Megumi said while surprised. Young Kiyomaro said, "This glow, is it a new spell?" Young Kiyomaro turned to a blank page. The blank page then written itself in demon letters and a new spell was created. Young Kiyomaro read it in this mind and it sounded like a power spell. Young Kiyomaro shouted out loud, "Baou-Suou Giakuru!" King Rain summoned a large hydroelectric dragon from the ground. The hydroelectric dragon had a long aquatic body while being covered in golden, electrical armor on its back and on top of its head. The others were like "Whoa!" The hydroelectric dragon blasted right through Phoenix's enhanced Flamethrower and was heading towards Phoenix. Phoenix was surprised and said, "No! I acted careless than I should have been. Zulu-sama, help!" Phoenix tried to escape but the hydroelectric dragon destroyed her and the final barrier protecting the Zulu Imperial Tower deactivated.

After defeating Phoenix, King Rain turned around to his brother and hold out his hand. Raiden smiled on the ground, held his younger brother's hand, and King Rain pulled him up. The others ran up to them. Raiden said, "You've grown stronger Rain-sama, much stronger. I'm impressed. Mother and father would be very proud of you if they were still alive. And I'm proud of you. I guess this means you no longer need my protection." King Rain said, "Even though I got stronger, I still will need you by my side big brother. Looks like I will be the one protecting you for now on." Raiden started laughing, then everyone started laughing in joy. Young Kiyomaro said, "Alright, now let's head to Zulu's tower and defeat him." Everyone else said, "Alright!"

**Location: Zulu Imperial Tower**

Emperor Zulu saw all the battles on his monitor. At first, he was angry and upset and said, "Those meddling brats! Why don't they ever die?! Now they will come for me!" Then Emperor Zulu calmed down and said, "However, I had a feeling that they would defeat my Dembot Guardians the first time. Since they did, time for me to rebuild my guardians and secure this tower. I know that they are coming for me next. But this time, my Dembot Guardians will fight together and they kill those meddlers together! Zehehehe! Once I can get them out of the picture, I will dominate this world and then Demon World! If I can get rid of them, I will become the Emperor of both Human and Demon Worlds! Zehehehehehe!"


	14. Ch 14: Battle in the Human World, Part 3

_**Golden Gash‼: Demon Revolution Army**, also known as "**Konjiki no Gash‼: Mamono no Kakumei-gun**" and "**Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army**" is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)‼ fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie (Penny) Bell, as well as Zeno Bell (now a good demon) and his army, are trying to put a stop to them. Can these heroes stop this revolution army from overthrowing King Zatch (Gash) Bell and prevent chaos from occurring in the Demon World?_

_In this fan fiction, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts (such as the character Gash instead of Zatch, and the spell Zakeru instead of Zaker). If you want to read an enhanced version of this Zatch Bell! fan fiction (which is more formatted), visit NejiHyuga900's DeviantART account. The DeviantART version of this fan fiction includes links to character profiles, video links to songs to keep the mood going, author notes during the fan fiction, etc._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 15: Battle in the Human World, Part 3<strong>

**Location: In the streets of Tokyo, heading to the Zulu Imperial Tower, evening**

Young Kiyomaro Takamine and the others defeated all of the four Dembot Guardians of the Zulu Empire and are now heading towards Emperor Zulu's Imperial Tower. Megumi Ōumi asked, "Is a good idea to attack now? Our heart energy are low from those battles." Young Kiyomaro said, "If we rest, Zulu may send in reinforcements. We came this far and I don't want to wake up the next and see more robots roaming the streets of Japan. Let's just pray that we still have enough energy to defeat him." Parco Folgore complained, "All of this running is making my legs sore." Elder Kiyomaro said, "I agree with my younger self. It may be suicidal, but we have to at least try as soon as possible. We can't afford to wait." Young Kiyomaro and the others continues to battle random waves of Dembots and proceeds to the Zulu Imperial Tower.

**Location: Zulu Imperial Tower, bottom floor, nighttime / Stage: Zulu Imperial Tower Stage 1a**

A few hours later, they reached to the entrance of the Zulu Imperial Tower. Emperor Zulu's Imperial Tower was 1,000 feet tall and it had a large room in the middle of the tower and a smaller room at the top of the tower, shaped to be Zulu's head and hair. The front entrance was secured with a code. Young Kiyomaro used his Answer Talker ability to figure out the passcode and opened it. From the top of the tower, a computer voice alerted Emperor Zulu and said in a feminine voice, "Intruders alert! Intruders alert!" Emperor Zulu said, "Those brats are already here? Darn, I don't have enough time to restore my Dembot Guardians' emotional and personal programming but it wouldn't matter. Maybe it would be better have them fight without any emotions or personality." Back at the bottom of the tower, the gang comes across two wide, solid doors, one straight forward and one to the right. "So, which door should we take?" Parco Folgore asks. "Let's just break down both doors and see what's behind them," Raiden Bell said. Elder Kiyomaro said, "Hold on. We need to conserve as much heart energy as we can."

Young Kiyomaro went up to the door on the right and used his Answer Talker ability to figure out the passcode of its lock. "What are you doing?" His older self asked. Young Kiyomaro was surprised. It was a large closet filled with healing tanks that were inside Zetta Faudo. Young Kiyomaro asked, "Are those what I think they are?" Megumi said, "Its those healing tanks that were inside Faudo." Parco Folgore said, "Yes! Now I can restore my energy!" Emperor Zulu was watching them from a security moniter and was embarrassed and said to himself, "Now they got into my healing chambers? Why did I even place it down there? I know I was using it to increase the restoration process of my Dembot Guardians. If I hadn't place it down there, I would easily wipe those guys." After the gang drank some of Faudo's liquid to restore their heart energy to max and pouring some on themselves to heal themselves, they carried some in bottles to use as back-up and head to the other door.

**Location: Zulu Imperial Tower, middle floor, nighttime / Stage: Zulu Imperial Tower Stage 1b**

The other door was an elevator. ascended to the towards the top of the elevator. However, it stopped to the middle of the tower. "Whoa!" They said. "I don't think we are on top floor yet," Parco Folgore said. Elder Kiyomaro tried pressing the button to ascend but it wasn't working and said, "Well, we'll get off here." They opened the elevator door and they were shocked and surprised at what they are seeing. "W-w-wait? Didn't we destroy them?" Raiden asked. "No way!" Pancho said. The others were silent. This huge room had the four Dembot Guardians and they were repaired, but they weren't doing anything... yet. From left to right were Yeti, Phoenix, Thunderbird, and Kraken (in a pool of water). "What's going on here?" King Rain Bell asked. Tioga was shocked and was trying to talk, saying "B-b-but?"

A widescreen monitor appeared from the ceiling of the room and Emperor Zulu said, "Zehehehe! Greetings everyone. Surprise to see my Dembot Guardians resurrected? Now this time, they are out for revenge. However, I haven't got a chance to to restore their emotional or personal programming, which means they are now mindless A.I. (Artificial Intelligence) and are fully programmed to kill you all on my command. Dembot Guardians, wake up!" The Dembot Guardians opened their eyes. Emperor Zulu then said, "Now my Dembot Guardians, destroy the intruders in front of you!" The four Dembot Guardian said without showing any emotion, "Yes, Zulu-sama!"

**Boss Rush: The Dembot Guardians**

Pancho asked, "What are we going to do?" Raiden put his guard up. The others were standing in silence. Elder Kiyomaro activates his Answer Talker ability and already figured out their weakness and said, "Interesting. Looks like Tioga will be useful against these Dembot Guardians." "What do you mean?" Tioga asked. Elder Kiyomaro said, "I'll tell you as we fight. In the mean time, Raiden, focus on Kraken and Thunderbird. Rain, focus on Phoenix and Yeti. Phoenix should not be at full power due to lack of sunlight. And Pancho, defend both Raiden and Rain. But Raiden and Rain, keep yourselves at a distance away from them but stay in front of us" "Okay," they said, as Elder Kiyomaro activated.

"And what do I do?" Tioga asked. Kiyomaro "These guys have an elemental weakness. Wait until they launch their ranged attacks. Use your mirrors to deflect them to another Dembot Guardian that has that weakness. Fire to Yeti, water to Phoenix, ice to Thunderbird but water also works, and lightning to Kraken." Tioga said, "Oh, I get it." Kraken shouts "Dark Tentacles!" and attempts to slap Raiden with his dark tentacles and Raiden dodged them and while Parco Folgore shouted "Invishirudo!" to have Pancho make invisible walls to shield him. Yeti shouted "Blizzard!" and blew a snowstorm from its mouth. Elder Kiyomaro said, "Tioga, reflect the snow to Thunderbird!" Megumi shouts, "Refleshirudo!" and summons a mirror shield at an angle of Blizzard and redirected the snowstorm to Thunderbird. Thunderbird became frozen solid. "Yes, it worked!" Tioga said happily. Elder Kiyomaro said, "Good job! Now wait until Phoenix uses Flamethrower and redirect it to Yeti. Raiden and Rain can defeat both Kraken and Phoenix with their own lightning and water spells but let's get rid of Yeti and Thunderbird first." "So, we going to continue to dodge until then?" Raiden asked. Elder Kiyomaro said, "Yes. You two dodge and let them draw out their range attacks so that Tioga can deflect them to another Dembot Guardian. Since Zulu said that they have no personality anymore, they should attack like idiots."

* * *

><p><em>You can choose to read either <strong>Result #1<strong> or **Result #2** or both if you desire. Either way, they both lead to the same part of the story in the next section afterwards._

* * *

><p><strong>Result #1: Normal (Canon) Edition<strong>

Phoenix shouted "Blazing Wing!" and attempted to strike King Rain with her fiery wings. Parco Folgore shouted, "Giga Ra Invishirudo" and have Pancho to trap Phoenix into an invisible box. Elder Kiyomaro said, "Okay, keep Phoenix in the box until she uses flamethrower." Thunderbird was still frozen from Yeti's Blizzard so he isn't moving anytime soon [And while being mindless, Phoenix isn't thinking about thawing him]. Kraken shouted "Water Blaster!" and shot a blast of water at Raiden and Raiden dodged it. Elder Kiyomaro said, "Tioga, don't reflect that one." Yeti shouted "Snow Boulder Attack" and summoned a solid boulder of snow and rolled it at the Rain. Parco Folgore shouted, "Invishirudo!" to block the Snow Boulder Attack and the Snow Boulder Attack disappeared afterwards. However, Phoenix was free from Giga Ra Invishirudo. Phoenix shouted "Flamethrower." Megumi shouted, "Refleshirudo!" and made Tioga create a mirror shield. Elder Kiyomaro said, "Now, redirect those flames to Yeti!" Tioga redirected Phoenix's Flamethrower to Yeti and Yeti was set on fire and reacted to it, running around. Elder Kiyomaro said, "Now Pancho and Folgore-san, box in both Yeti and Thunderbird and crush them together." Folgore shouted, "Alright. Giga Ra Invishirudo! Oru Invishirudo!" Folgore made Pancho to summon an invisible an invisible box over the burnt Yeti and frozen Thunderbird. Pancho then clapped his hands and folded his fingers, shouting "Giga Ra Invishirudo technique: Invisible Compactor!" and shrank the box, crushing both Yeti and Thunderbird until they were both destroyed. Tioga happily while jumping said, "Yay! I defeated them—I mean, we defeated two of them at once!" And Parco Folgore said, "Okay, I think that's all my heart energy can take for now."

Elder Kiyomaro said, "Alright, now we can focus on defeating Phoenix and Kraken normally. You with me Raiden?" "I'm with you," Raiden said. "Let's go, Rain," Young Kiyomaro said. Elder Kiyomaro shouted, "Zaruku! Ginisu-zaruku! Zarouku!" Elder Kiyomaro summoned an electrical aura around Raiden which increased his physical traits but would normally disable most of his spells. Ginisu-zaruku summoned a golden aura around Raiden (which is one of the spells that can still be used in Zaruku), which doubles the power of Raiden's lightning spells and laser-enhances them, also enabling all of his spells while Zaruku is active. Elder Kiyomaro also summoned Raiden's lightning claws on his hands and feet and because Ginisu-zaruku is active, Raiden's lightning claws became stronger, longer, and more solid and stable with perfect shape. Raiden dashes towards the Kraken and shouts, "Zarouku technique: Lightning Vortex!" Raiden spins in the air and drills through the Kraken with his lightning-laser claws. Kraken was destroyed. Raiden landed and said, "Yeah!"

King Rain said with courage, "Okay, let's make this Phoenix wet. Cast two Akuru for me!" Young Kiyomaro shouted, "Akuru! Akuru!" King Rain put out both of his arms and two water jets hit Phoenix, one from each hand. Phoenix grew weaker when it got wet. King Rain said, "Now, two Za-akuru!" Young Kiyomaro said, "Well, that will take quite a bit of heart energy but whatever. Za-akuru! Za-akuru!" Kiyomaro made King Rain to shoot two hydroelectric blasts at Phoenix, one from each hand, but it was still not enough to destroy Phoenix. "Time for a little overkill. Older Kiyomaro, use Za-uru multiple times. Don't worry," Raiden said, while his three spells are still active. Elder Kiyomaro said, "What?! Well, whatever you say but this will use up more of my energy. Za-uru, Za-uru..." Raiden keeps spark-warping around Phoenix while slashing it, while shouting, "Za-uru technique: Lightning Flashes - Zarouku+ Edition!" Phoenix is now destroyed. The elevator worked again and everyone then went to the elevator to the top floor.

**Result #2: Anti-climatic (Non-canon) Edition**

Phoenix shouted "Blazing Wing!" and attempted to strike King Rain with her fiery wings. Parco Folgore shouted, "Giga Ra Invishirudo" and have Pancho to trap Phoenix into an invisible box. Elder Kiyomaro said, "Okay, keep Phoenix in the box until she uses flamethrower." Thunderbird was still frozen from Yeti's Blizzard so he isn't moving anytime soon [And while being mindless, Phoenix isn't thinking about thawing him]. Kraken shouted "Water Blaster!" and shot a blast of water at Raiden and Raiden dodged it. Elder Kiyomaro said, "Tioga, don't reflect that one." Yeti shouted "Earthquake!" and jumped up and down hard and broke through the floor. Yeti, the frozen Thunderbird, and Kraken fell 400-something feet from the sky and broke on the ground. The others were like 'what?' and young and elder Kiyomaro's said, "Well, that was anti-climatic." Pancho said while facepalming and maintaining the invisible box, "Even without his personality, Yeti is still an idiot!" However, they were still fighting the resurrected Phoenix. "At least there is one Dembot Guardian left," Raiden said. From the top floor, Emperor Zulu looked into a security monitor. He dropped his jaw and said, "Wow, even though I haven't reprogrammed their personality, my Yeti is still stupid. Ugh! I may have an IQ of 400 but I'm still not perfect. I wish I had that human's ability."

Tioga asked, "Kiyomaro-san, am I still useful?" Elder Kiyomaro said, "You were but this was unexpected. But don't get me wrong, your mirrors are great against multiple targets with weaknesses." Parco Folgore said, "Well, since Phoenix is still trapped in a box, we might as well crush it—her. Oru-Invishirudo!" Folgore made Pancho to shrank Giga Ra Invishirudo, crushing Phoenix into nothing. Young Kiyomaro asked, "So older me, this wasn't part of your plan, was it?" Elder Kiyomaro said, "No. My idea was to get Tioga to reflect the Dembot Guardians' range attacks to the other Dembot Guardians. Fire to Yeti, water to Phoenix, ice to Thunderbird, and lightning to Kraken." Raiden, Pancho, and King Rain were still surprised on how easy that battle turned out to be. The elevator worked again and everyone then went to the elevator to the top floor.

**Location: Zulu Imperial Tower, top floor, nighttime / Stage: Zulu Imperial Tower Stage 2**

While everyone was ascending to the top floor, they drank some of Faudo's liquid in bottles to restore their heart energy to max and prepare for the final battle. Raiden said while punching his other hand, "Let's beat up Zulu and head back to Demon World." Pancho teased Raiden, saying, "Maybe Zulu will beat you first." Raiden said to Pancho while grabbing his white ninja gi, getting ready to punch him, "What did you say?" King Rain and Tioga said, respectively, "Raiden-nīsan/Pancho-nīsan, please don't fight here." Young Kiyomaro said, "Calm down you two. Especially you Raiden." Raiden let go. Pancho said, "I was only joking."

While they are still ascending to the top of the tower, Emperor Zulu said, "No! They are here. This time I must stand my ground and fight. I came this far and I don't want it to be all for nothing. It's do or die." Everyone reached to the top of the tower and the elevator ascended. "Zulu!" Everyone said in anger. "That's Emperor Zulu or Zulu-sama [Lord Zulu] to you!" Emperor Zulu said. Raiden said, getting ready to attack, "I don't care. We are going to beat you up really good and then we are going home. You and your empire, as well as the Demon Revolution Army that you were in, caused too much damage in both worlds so don't expect me to let you live." Right before Raiden began to attack, elder Kiyomaro said, "Wait, Raiden, stop." Raiden stopped. Elder Kiyomaro asked, "Emperor Zulu, I have two questions for you. One: Why did you try to kidnap me? And two: Why did you kill a lot of innocent people including my family?" Zulu said, "Even though I have an IQ of 400, making me one of the most smartest beings, I'm still not perfect. I want that ability that you and your younger self have." Elder Kiyomaro said, "Just as I thought." Then Emperor Zulu said, "And why I kill so many people? I do it for fun and I'm evil! Many demons are evil by nature! Zehehehe! But if you didn't refuse me in the first place, I may have let your family live... Nah, I still would kill them for fun. Zehehehe!" Elder Kiyomaro said in tears of anger, "Zulu, I'm going to kill you!"

**Final Boss Battle 1: Vs. Emperor Zulu, 1st form**

Zulu said, "This time, I will not run away. I came all this way to dominate Human World and I'm not turning back. Robodoruku!" Emperor Zulu revealed his cyan-colored wristband on his right arm and summoned a cybernetic, mechanical armor over himself. Elder Kiyomaro asked, "Wait, did Zulu cast a spell without a spellbook?" Young Kiyomaro said, "Zulu created some kind of wristband, limiter removal wristband—I think he called it—that enables him to use spells in the Human World without the need of a partner or spellbook as if he was still in Demon World." The cyber-armored Emperor Zulu said, "Precisely. And I will kill you all!" Emperor Zulu turns his left arm into a cannon and shouts, "Energy Shot!" and shot a few blast of energy at them. Megumi shouted (while recording the fight), "Refleshirudo!" and have Tioga summon a mirror shield to reflect it back at Emperor Zulu. Emperor Zulu punched his reflected energy shots to the ceiling. "Time for a charge shot!" Emperor Zulu was charging up energy in his left arm cannon.

"Now, it's my turn. And both Kiyomaro, don't use your Answer Talking ability-thingy as I want to defeat him without hints," Raiden said as he's running towards Emperor Zulu. Elder Kiyomaro said, "Fine. Zaruku!" Elder Kiyomaro enhanced Raiden's body with electricity. Raiden goes for an electrical punch, shouting "Thunder Punch!" without his Rai'oh Armor. Emperor Zulu cancelled his charged Energy Shot and said, "I don't think so!," and grabs Raiden's electrical fist. "What?" Raiden was surprised. Emperor Zulu then shouted "Basukaruku!" Emperor Zulu's cybernetic armor turned yellow and absorbed Raiden's Zaruku. Emperor Zulu then threw Raiden back at the others. Raiden landed on his feet and said, "Wait, what's going on?" Zulu then shouted, "Lightning Shot!" and shot a large bullet of lightning from his arm cannon at Rain Bell. Everyone was surprised but young Kiyomaro shouted "Za-ashirudo," summoning a hydroelectric shield to block Emperor Zulu's Lightning Shot. "I don't think so," Emperor Zulu said as he took control over King Rain's hydroelectric shield and threw it at King Rain. King Rain was sent flying back.

"Rain-sama!/Rain-kun!" Raiden and Tioga were worried about him. "I'm okay," King Rain said. Raiden turned back to Emperor Zulu and asks, "What's going on? Did you copy my abilities or something?" Emperor Zulu said, "Zehe! Exactly. My spell Basukaruku copies the elements or attributes that another demon possesses while I'm using any version of Robodoruku." Emperor Zulu then charges electricity in his left arm cannon. "Take this! Lightning Charge Shot!" Emperor Zulu shot a large blast of electricity at Pancho. Parco Folgore shouts "Invishirudo!" to have Pancho create an invisible wall to block it. During the explosion, Folgore shouts "Invisuruku!" to turn Pancho invisible. Pancho then attempts to attack Zulu while he's invisible. However, Emperor Zulu discovered Pancho's location and grabbed him. "What? How did he know where I was?" Pancho asked. Emperor Zulu said, "Ever since I repaired myself, I upgraded my bionic eye so that I can see invisible objects and analyze the data of organisms. I know all of your's and your friends' spells, including the new spell that the Demon King unlocked. Basukaruku!" Emperor Zulu turned his armor's color to yellow-orange, copying Pancho's invisibility attribute, and threw the invisible Pancho back at the others. Pancho became visible again.

Emperor Zulu said, "Now, let's see if you can find me!" Emperor Zulu turned invisible. "Where did he go?" The others asked, looking around. Pancho got up and said, "Don't worry, I have a natural ability of seeing invisible objects. Even if you can't see him, I still can." Pancho charges after him. Zulu shouted, "Laser Eye!" and shot a red, visible laser at Pancho from his bionic eye while he was still invisible. Tioga was worried and said, "Pancho-nīsan!" Then all of a sudden, Tioga was lifted in the air. "Tioga(-chan)!" The others said, worried. Pancho put his arms out and Folgore shouted "Invisuruga!" and Pancho shot an invisible wall at the invisible Emperor Zulu. "I don't think so. Basukaruku! Mirror Shot!" Emperor Zulu became visible and turned silver and shot a silver cannon from his left arm cannon, which reflected Pancho's Invisuruga back at him, smashing Pancho hard to the ground before breaking. Folgore said, "Pancho, you okay?" Pancho was too injured to say anything but King Rain and Raiden got together and young Kiyomaro shouted "Za-aku Hydra!" and Elder Kiyomaro shouted "Zakeruga!" Young Kiyomaro made King Rain to summon a three-headed water dragon and each dragon head shot a blast of electricity at the mirror-enhanced Emperor Zulu and Raiden shot a beam of electricity at him, sending him back. However, Emperor Zulu's Mirror Armor deflected the electrical beams, destroying Za-aku Hydra but Raiden took no damage from his Zakeruga. However, Emperor Zulu's Robodoruku was destroyed.

**Final Boss Battle 2: Vs. Emperor Zulu, 2nd form**

Now then, give up and maybe we will let you live with half of your life," Raiden said angrily. "I don't think this, this isn't over! Dioga Robodoruku!" Emperor Zulu summoned a much larger, tougher, and stronger cybernetic armor; a battle mech, more specifically. It had a huge helmet with the shaped of Emperor Zulu's head with Zulu inside its opened mouth (with glass) and it had huge arms. "What the heck is that thing?!" Raiden asked, shocked. Everyone was speechless. "This is my strongest cybernetic armor. Now you shall feel my wrath!" Emperor Zulu extended his right arm at a very fast rate and grabbed King Rain's whole body with his right hand. King Rain screamed in pain. "Rain-sama/Rain-kun!" Raiden and Tioga said, worried. "Basukaruku!" Emperor Zulu copied King Rain's color (turquoise) and power (hydroelectricity). Raiden was very angry and Pancho got back up and said, "R-Rain-sama..." Elder Kiyomaro said, "We need to free him. Zasorudo!" And Parco Folgore shouted, "Invisorudo!" Raiden began slashing Emperor Zulu's right arm with his electrical arm blades while Pancho was slashing the air, trying to cut off Zulu's arm too. However, Zulu's mechanical arm was too strong to be cut. "Go away you annoying pests," Emperor Zulu said as he punched Raiden and Pancho to the sides of his right arm while still holding King Rain.

"What are you going to do to Rain-kun?" Megumi asked. "Let my boyfriend go!" Tioga said angrily. Emperor Zulu said angrily, "No! I'm going to kill the new Demon King and then I will kill you all and reign over both Human and Demon Worlds!" Emperor Zulu pulls King Rain towards him, crushing him in his right hand. King Rain screamed in pain. "Rain-sama!" Raiden said angrily. Raiden tehn said to elder Kiyomaro, "Kiyomaro, Is there anything we can do?" Both young Kiyomaro and elder Kiyomaro tried activating their Answer Talker ability was they couldn't focus good enough to come up with an an answer yet. Emperor Zulu, holding King Rain hostage, shouted, "Hydro Lightning Cannon!" And shot a blast of water and electricity from his left arm cannon at Tioga. Megumi shouted "Refleshirudo!" and had Tioga summon a large mirror to reflect it back at Emperor Zulu. However, Emperor Zulu used King Rain as a shield. King Rain screamed in pain. "Oh no! Rain-kun! I'm sorry!" Tioga said, worried about him and feeling guilty about accidentally hitting him. "Zehehehe! If you want to kill the new King, go ahead! Ah, never mind, think I will do that myself. Zehehehe," Emperor Zulu said as he squeezes Rain Bell tighter.

"No, Rain-kun!" Tioga was very worried about him. Raiden charges and in bare handed and said, "Leave my brother alone! Argh!" Raiden attempts to punch Emperor Zulu but Zulu punched Raiden back with his right hand, still squeezing King Rain in it. Tioga said to Megumi, while feeling so much anger, "Megumi, use Shin Refleporuku, now! Everyone else, close your eyes." Megumi was getting scared about hearing that spell but shouted, "Shin Refleporuku!" Megumi made Tioga to create an illusory world of mirrors. Emperor Zulu, still squeezing King Rain, said, "No, not this spell!" Tioga then scares Emperor Zulu by making him seeing fearful and gory images in the mirrors like being set on fire, being stabbed by illusory swords, and being tortured by other means, which are affecting Emperor Zulu mentally. Emperor Zulu screamed in fear and pain and dropped King Rain. While Pancho was avoiding looking at Tioga's mirrors, he ran up to King Rain, grabbed him, and carried him to the others. Emperor Zulu said while screaming in pain (even though he isn't actually in pain), "Ahhhh, why you little. Ahhh. H2O Electric Splash!" Emperor Zulu created a hydroelectric explosion around him, destroying all the mirrors and electrocuting Tioga. Tioga screamed in high pitch. Megumi and Pancho were worried saying, "Tioga-(nē)chan!" Tioga's Shin Refleporuku ended and Tioga was on the ground back at the others. Emperor Zulu, who was very angry and irritated, said, "You little pest! I'll kill you!"

After Pancho set King Rain down, King Rain got back up and said angrily and courageously while injured, "Zulu, you will not get away from this. You harmed me, the King. You harmed Raiden-nīsan. You harmed my girlfriend Tioga-chan. You killed Kiyomaro's family. And you also killed hundreds of demons and humans. Unforgivable. Unforgivable! You are unforgivable! I will use my father's sacred lightning that was given to me, as well as my mother's mystic water, and I will become the God of Storms and protect everyone from all innocence while perishing all that's evil! Zulu, because of all the sins you have committed, you shall feel Heaven's Judgment!" Everyone was surprised at King Rain's courage again. King Rain's body glowed turquoise and his turquoise-colored spellbook glowed brightly. Young Kiyomaro said, "Another new spell?! Alright. I will put forth all of your courage and cast this spell. Shin Za-akudon!" A rainstorm and a thunderstorm was summoned outside the tower. Lightning bolts were striking down, destroyed the roof of the Zulu Imperial Tower above Emperor Zulu. The roof collapsed on the heavily-armored Emperor Zulu, making him to fall down. "Everyone, get back!" Young Kiyomaro said as they went back towards the elevator.

Emperor Zulu, still in his Dioga Robodoruku form, saw a raging thunderstorm above him and said, "Oh no! I got to get out of here." It wasn't just storming above him but the entire planet Earth was under a rainstorm and thunderstorm created by King Rain Bell. Emperor Zulu tried grabbing his portable dimensional device to return to Demon World but a lightning struct inside the tower, destroying Emperor Zulu's dimensional device, preventing him from ever returning to Demon World. "No!" Emperor Zulu said fearfully. King Rain said angrily, "Zulu, you are not getting away! This is the end of you!" King Rain put a huge amount of water pressure on Emperor Zulu from the rain and stormed Emperor Zulu with hundreds of lightning bolts at a very high rate, destroying Emperor Zulu's Dioga Robodoruku as well as Emperor Zulu himself. Emperor Zulu's last words were, "No! This can't be happening. My empire... DESTROYED!" Everyone was feeling fear from King Rain's wrath. Raiden asked while surprised, "Wow, when did my little brother become this scary? I can't believe he changed this much." Everyone else was speechless.

After Emperor Zulu was defeated, King Rain Bell calmed down and the storm cleared up around planet Earth. Raiden asks, "Rain-sama, are you okay?" King Rain said, "Much better. I'm sorry about what I did just there. And I even killed him, which I shouldn't have done. But I felt so angry, more angry than I ever been and... I... Am I a bad guy doing so?" Raiden said, "No, of course you're not bad. You did what you had to do. I would have done the same. Rain-sama, I'm proud on how strong you became. You will still be a wonderful, kind demon king, like our father. Even though it doesn't seem like you need my protection anymore, I will still always be at your side. Now, let's go home." Raiden smiled. "Okay," King Rain said while smiling. Tioga happily said, "Wow, you are amazing Rain-kun! I'm glad I chose to be your girlfriend!" King Rain blushed. The tower started crumbing and Pancho said, "Folgore-san, create an invisible wall and I will take us all out of here." Folgore said, "Alright. Invishirudo, Oru-invishirudo!" Everyone got out of Zulu Imperial Tower and headed back to Kiyomaro's house.

**Takamine Resident and in the streets of Japan, next day in the morning**

Everyone was watching the news on Kiyomaro's UHDTV (ultra-high definition television). What's on the news right now is that for a short amount of time, the entire planet Earth was under a raging thunderstorm and no one other than Kiyomaro and the others knew what was the cause of that phenomenon. Both Kiyomaro and the others were surprised. Young Kiyomaro said, "Wow, Shin Za-akudon covered the entire planet. Can Rain really control all of that?" Raiden laughed and said, "Haha! Wow! Looks like my brother wasn't bluffing when he said he will become the 'God of Storms'. We better not get him angry." King Rain said while smiling, "Hehe! Of course I will never get mad at anyone of you for anything." Before everyone left the house, elder Kiyomaro said, "Thank you everyone for saving the Human World. I wish my family was still alive, but thank you." Young Kiyomaro said, "You are welcome." Elder Kiyomaro asks, "Is it okay if I come to Demon World with you guys when you return?" Young Kiyomaro said, "Well, I don't know if it is possible, but we can try."

Everyone got to the spot where they first appeared in Demon World. "So how do we go to Demon World?" Elder Kiyomaro asked. Raiden yelled in the sky, "Oi! Headmaster, can you hear us? We are ready to return to Demon World? I hope you are not sleeping! If you are, then wake up!" A few seconds later, everyone was teleported to Demon World.


	15. Ch 15: Epilogue

_**Golden Gash‼: Demon Revolution Army**, also known as "**Konjiki no Gash‼: Mamono no Kakumei-gun**" and "**Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army**" is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)‼ fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie (Penny) Bell, as well as Zeno Bell (now a good demon) and his army, are trying to put a stop to them. Can these heroes stop this revolution army from overthrowing King Zatch (Gash) Bell and prevent chaos from occurring in the Demon World?_

_In this fan fiction, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts (such as the character Gash instead of Zatch, and the spell Zakeru instead of Zaker). If you want to read an enhanced version of this Zatch Bell! fan fiction (which is more formatted), visit NejiHyuga900's DeviantART account. The DeviantART version of this fan fiction includes links to character profiles, video links to songs to keep the mood going, author notes during the fan fiction, etc._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 15: Epilogue<strong>

**Location: Spring of Truth in Demon World**

Everyone was teleported back to the Spring of Truth in Demon World thanks to the Headmaster of Demon World's school. "I see that you are all safe and sound," the Headmaster said. Young Kiyomaro said, "And I brought my future self from this time in Demon World since he wanted to see our friends." The Headmaster said, "That is okay. But I will eventually send him back to the Human World." Elder Kiyomaro said, "That's okay." The Headmaster said to everyone, "Since it doesn't seem like you need to go back to Demon World, will you hand me all of your spellbooks?" The humans said, "Okay," and gave the spellbooks back to the Headmaster. Then everyone head to the Royal Bell Family Palace.

**Location: Royal Bell Family Palace**

Back at the Royal Bell Family Palace, elder Kiyomaro said, "Wow, everyone from the past is here. Sunbeam-san, Li Yen. Long time no see!" Kafka Sunbeam wondered and asks, "Ugh, who's this?" Young Kiyomaro said, "Oh, this is my future self. He helped us defeat the four Dembot Guardians and the Zulu Empire." Li Yen asks, "Dem-what?" And Sunbeam asks, "Zulu Empire?" Young Kiyomaro said, "Oh, I guess you haven't watched our battles through the Spring of Truth." Megumi Ōumi said, "Don't worry, I recorded everything on camera." Young King Gash Bell was surprise to see Kiyomaro's future self and asked, "Wow Kiyomaro, you just look like my future self!" Elder Kiyomaro said, "Hey Gash. It's been a long time. I heard about everything that has happened in Demon World from these guys and I'm sorry about the loss of your older self and older Patie-chan. I see that you and Patie-chan are dating now."

Young King Gash said, "Yeah. By the way, how is Hana-dono doing? And do you have a family of your own?" Young Kiyomaro said, "Gash, now is not the time to ask that." Elder Kiyomaro said, "It's okay. Mother, as well as my wife Suzume and my children were murdered. I lost my family." Young King Gash was shocked and said, "They're... dead?" Young Patie said, "You aren't the only one. I lost my family too but then Gash-chan decided to let me live with him and Raiden and Rain lost our older selves." And young King Gash said, "And ever I decided to let Patie-chan live with me, I began falling in love with her each day. Before that, I had no sense in love it and I wasn't really interested but Patie-chan showed me what true love really is and it's actually comforting and I'm glad I chose her to be my future queen." Elder Kiyomaro said, "Yeah, love is a good thing. But losing a loved one is very painful in the heart. But I hope that you two will have a good future. Your future children that helped me out are awesome."

Sunbeam interrupted and asks, "When can you tell us what happened in the Demon World?" Megumi said, "Oh right." Within the next few hours, the humans and demons that were in Human World told the others in the palace everything that happened in the Human World, as well as showing the battles against the Emperor Zulu's Dembots, Dembot Guardians, and Emperor Zulu himself in Megumi's second camera. Everyone were shocked, surprised, and wowed at some of the battles. Young Gash said, "You are amazing Rain. With the new power that you have, you definitely will become a great kind ruler of this time." King Rain Bell said, "Thank you young Gash-otōsan. But I won't be ruling alone. I have Raiden-nīsan and Tioga-chan to help me make this world peaceful again. I'm placing my brother in second-in-command and Tioga-chan as my future queen." Young Patie said, while squeezing young Gash happily, "We have such wonderful, strong children. And I liked that Rain-chan has a spell that's a combination of our dragons!" Young Gash said, trying to get some room, "Patie-chan, you are squeezing me too tight again! I need some space!" Young Patie said, "Sorry," and let go a little. Li Yen said, "I wish that we could have done something to help." Young Wonrei said, "Well, without our spellbooks there was nothing we could do but wait. But at least their time was saved."

Ninja Captain Kyanchome said to Pancho and Tioga, "Pancho, Tioga-hime, I'm proud of you both. You done well." Head Nurse Tio said, "No, we are both proud of you." Captain Kyanchome said, "Right. We both are." And Commander Zeon Bell said, "Pancho, even though I normally allow adults to join the real rankings of my military, this one time, I will allow an underage like you join the real ranks. Congratulations, I'm promoting you several ranks from Ninja Apprentice to Vice Captain of the Ninja Division." Pancho said happily, "Really? Awesome! This is the greatest day ever!" Raiden Bell said while smiling, "I see that Pancho is turning into me!" Pancho said, "What? No way am I turning into someone as retarded as you." Raiden said while grabbing on Pancho's white ninja gi, "What did you say?" Captain Kyanchome said, "Boys, please stop fighting." Commander Zeon facepalmed.

A moment King Rain asked young King Gash and young Patie, "Young Gash-otōsan, young Patie-okasan, will you both duel against me and my brother?" Everyone was shocked, saying "Eh!" King Rain continued, "Since this may be my last time seeing you guys, I want to show you how much stronger I became in person. Of course, we will be fighting under Kyanchome-san's Shin Poruku as illusory bodies." Young King Gash said, "Unu [okay]! Want to join me Patie-chan?" Young Patie said, "Well, since I'm going to be fighting alongside Gash-chan, of course I will." King Rain then looked at his brother and said, "Raiden-nīsan, will you be joining me?" Raiden said, "Wow, you really have changed little bro." King Rain said, "Yeah, I went from a weak, shy boy into a strong, confident child." Raiden said, "And of course I will join in. Fighting against our younger parents! It's been awhile since we challenged them. And you will be watching how we fight in Demon World, older Kiyomaro." Elder Kiyomaro said, "Okay." Raiden said, "Fighting in the Human World was hard since we had to rely on our human partners but now that we are back in Demon World, we can use our spells freely again! Yay!" Raiden then said, "Oh, no offense Kiyomaro." Elder Kiyomaro was a little depressed but said, "None taken."

Everyone went out to the sparring area and young King Gash and young Patie got on one side and Raiden and King Rain got on the opposin side. "You can do it Rain-kun!" Tioga was cheering for him. "And Raiden, don't lose or I will laugh at your humiliating defeat," Pancho said, taunting him. Raiden angrily said back, "Shut up Pancho! I'll pound you if you do that!" Captain Kyanchome sighed, then he shouted while putting his hands together, "Shin Poruku! Spirit Split!" Captain Kyanchome created an illusory coliseum and separated King Gash's, Patie's, Raiden's, and King Rain 's spirits and placed them in illusory bodies. "Captain Kyanchome said, "Ready, fight!"

**Practice Fight: Raiden Bell & King Rain Bell vs. young King Gash Bell & young Patie**

Raiden said, "Alright Rain-sama, let's start with our claws. Zarouku!" King Rain said, "'kay. Za-akurouku!" Raiden summoned lightning claws on his hands and feet while King Rain summoned lightning claws and water claws on each hand and feet. Young Patie said, "I guess I will join too. Akurouku!" Young Patie created water claws on her hands and feet. Young King Gash shouted, "Rauzaruku!" A lightning bolt struct King Gash from the sky and created a rainbow aura, increasing his physical traits for 30 seconds. Raiden and young King Gash, as well as King Rain and young Patie engaged melee combat. King Rain said while battling against his younger mother, "To be honest, it really feels awkward fighting against my own parents at close range." Young Patie said while battling him, "Well, I don't want to this but let's not hold back." King Rain said while battling her, "Okay." Raiden was trying to slash his young father while his young father was dodging it. Raiden said while battling him, "Oh come on, do you really have to fight in your enhanced form?" Young King Gash said while battling him, "It's my only way of beating you since you would only absorb my lightning spells." Raiden said while battling him, "True." Young Gash then said him, "And if I were to shock your shirt, you would activate your electric armor." Raiden said while battling him, "You seem to know me very well by now. However, I still have the advantage. Ginisu-zaruku!" Raiden created a golden aura and his Zarouku was enhanced, extending the claws and turning them laser-like and continued attacking his younger father while young King Gash continued dodging and finding unguarded areas in Raiden's body.

After their powered-up and melee spells wore out they began fighting with ranged spells. A few minutes later, Raiden said, "I'm having so much fun right now. Zaruku! Rai'oh Rioru Zakeruga!" Raiden launched two electrical dragon blasts from his hands with half of the power of Rai'oh Zakeruga each at young King Gash and young Patie. Young King Gash shouted "Rashirudo!" and Patie shouted "Ashirudo!" and create a wall of electricity and a shield of water to block both dragon blasts. Raiden happily said, "Haha, I almost forgot I had this spell. And don't forget little mother that my electricity can manipulate water." Raiden took control of young Patie's water shield, enhanced one of Rai'oh Rioru Zakeruga with its water and struct young Patie with a hydroelectric dragon attack. Young King Gash was worried and said, "Patie-chan, are you alright?" Young Patie said, "I may have caught myself off guard but I'm fine. I still have the power to fight."

A few minutes after battling with other spells, the battle was coming to a close. Young King Gash said, "Patie-chan, let's end this. Baō Zakeruga!" Young King Gash launched a large electrical dragon in the air. Young Patie said, "I'm with you. Suou Giakuru!" Young Patie launched a water dragon in the air. King Rain said, "Raiden-nīsan, let me take care of this." Raiden said, "Alright little brother!" King Rain shouted "Baō-Suou Giakuru!" King Rain launched an enormous water dragon with lightning armor. Young King Gash said, "Patie-chan, we must combine our hearts if we want to win." Young Patie said, "Okay Gash-chan. My feelings are with yours. I'm going to synchronize my dragon with yours." Young King Gash and young Patie were attempting to fuse their dragon spells into their own version of Baō-Suou Giakuru, a large hydroelectric dragon, and battled it against King Rain's Baō-Suou Giakuru. However, King Rain's Baō-Suou Giakuru was still stronger. Raiden happily said, "This is awesome. Two Baō-Suou Giakurus battling each other." Young Patie said, "Gash, they are going to win." Young King Gash said, "My Baō Zakeruga is at Shin level and yet, I did not expect it to be overpowered by this now. I will further increase its power. Zaguruzemu!" Young King Gash shot a red sphere of electricity at his and Patie's Baō-Suou Giakuru to increase its power further, overpowering King Rain's Baō-Suou Giakuru. King Rain yelled, "Raiden-nīsan, I'm going to need help here!" Raiden said, "I'm on it. Rai'oh Zakeruga!" Raiden launched a large, winged electrical dragon and swirled it around his brother's Baō-Suou Giakuru. King Rain and Raiden combined their hearts and successfully fused them into Rai'oh-Baō-Suou Giakuru, destroying their young parents' version of Baō-Suou Giakuru and aimed for their young parents. Their young parents were shocked and panicking and got struct by their future children's Rai'oh-Baō-Suou Giakuru. Everyone was amazed at their power.

Upon losing the fight, young King Gash's and young Patie's illusory bodies were destroyed and their spirits returned to their real bodies unharmed but exhausted. Ninja Captain Kyanchome said, "And the winners are Raiden Bell and Rain Bell-sama. Spirit Merge!" Captain Kyanchome then returned Raiden's and King Rain's spirits to their real bodies. They are unharmed but are exhausted too. Young King Gash said, "You grown strong, really strong." Young Patie said, "Yeah, I'm impressed." Commander Zeon from the crowd was thinking, _You have grown so much Rain-sama. I'm proud of you and your parents would be too. We were right about making you Demon King after your father—my brother—passed away. You'll be able to surpass him. No, you did surpass him._ King Rain said, "I came a long way. I'm now confident that I can succeed you father as a kind ruler. And for once, I actually had fun fighting, which was something I hated. Haha. I can see why Raiden loves to fight." Raiden smiled for his brother. Former King Bell of the past from the crowd said, "These boys are incredibly strong together. Supporting each other's strength is key to victory." Former Queen Bell of the past said, "They would have been wondering grandchildren. Too bad we may not in our time since our son plans on having children at a different time." Elder Kiyomaro said, "Wow, I didn't expect Gash to lose." Young Kiyomaro said, "The next generation is getting stronger than the last."

**Location: Around the Royal Bell Family Palace**

A few hours later, everyone was ready to return to their origin. Commander Zeon said to elder Kiyomaro, "I thank you for aiding us to victory in the Human World. Thanks to you, as well as humans and demon children from the past, both of our worlds are safe. The Headmaster of our school will send you back to the Human World. In the meantime, I'm taking your younger self and the others back into the past into their time, during the time you all visited Demon World." Elder Kiyomaro said, "These guys are from another universe, right? Which is why I never came into the future during that time." Commander Zeon said, "Correct. In order to prevent a time paradox from occurring in this timeline, we had to create a new universe when going back in time. From the time machine I used, our universe is called Universe 000 while their universe is called Universe 001. I will be sending them back to their time and universe. With all the information that we gathered since the revolutionary war, they can prevent that war from ever happening. Plus, your younger self's future should end up having a good one. I'm sorry about hearing the loss of your family. And I'm sorry that I couldn't protect Gash-sama or Patie-sama of my time in the end." Elder Kiyomaro, "It's alright. Take it easy, Zeon. And I'm amazed; you are a lot nicer than you use to be." Commander Zeon said, "Don't mention it." The older Kiyomaro then went to the Headmaster, where he took elder Kiyomaro back to Japan of the Human World. Commander Zeon Bell then gathered all the demon and humans of the past. "Is everyone ready?" Everyone human and demon of the past said, "Yes!" Then the four heroes (Raiden, King Rain, Pancho, and Tioga) ran by and said, "We want to come too!" Commander Zeon sighed and said, "Okay. You can come too but we are coming back afterwards." Raiden said, "Oh come on! Can't we stay longer and help their problem out?" King Rain said, "Please Zeon-ojisan. They helped us save our world. We are in their debt. We want to help stop the Demon Revolution Army from ever forming in their time to pay them back." Commander Zeon didn't argue and said, "Well, you are king and this is what you want, then alright." The four then said, "Yes!" Commander Zeon then used Coral Q's and Kid's portable time machine and created a time portal 27 years ago from Universe 000 (timeline A) to Universe 001 (timeline B) and took everyone there.

**Location: Demon World, Universe 001/Timeline B, 27 years ago**

_[See Chapter 15-1 for the full version of this part.]_ Commander Zeon Bell returned the demon children, Gash's and Zeon's parents, and the humans to their time and universe around the Royal Bell Family Palace. With the profiles of the Demon Revolution Army written by Commander Zeon Bell, they all began searching for the demons that would join the Demon World. Commander Zeon Bell and his younger self erased the memories of Zeferno, Zedusa, and Zarpi without being noticed as much as possible (young Zulu's memories were already erased after elder Zulu as Death General #7 escaped to the future). _[/The end of Chapter 15-1.]_ _[See Chapter 15-2 and Chapter 15-3 for the full version of this part.]_ Later that day, Ninja Captain Kyanchome showed the demon children and humans the location of what would be the Demon Revolution Army's secret base and encountered Zega, Zecross, Zeil, and Zophise (Zeil and Zophise just became Death Generals #3 and #4). Unseen, Raiden Bell yelled, "Zega, Zecross, Zeil, Zophise! I will not allow you to form the Demon Revolution Army in this time!" The four evil demons looked at them confused and surprised. Zophise casually said, "Oh no. Busted." Zeil said, "Who are these demons? And there are humans among them? How do they know our name?" Zecross said, "Well, this is a surprise." Zega was shocked and asked, "What are you talking about? Who are you and what business do you have with me?" Commander Zeon said, "Don't play dumb. We know your plans on overthrowing Demon World. Some of us came from the future with Demon World in chaos, all thanks to you and your upcoming Demon Revolution Army. To protect these guys' future, we will stop you four and your evil ways. We will not let you destroy Demon World." Zega was surprised and thought, _these guys come from the future?! Impossible. If they are from the future, does that mean my plan failed? In that case, I will have to eliminate them without holding back._ However, despite having those thoughts, Zega, Zecross, Zeil, and Zophise were defeated and had all their memories deleted by Commander Zeon Bell and young Zeon Bell. Young Gash Bell's and the other demon children's future were successfully saved from reign of chaos. It was almost the end of the day. The humans were about to return to their world and Commander Zeon Bell and the future crew were about to head back to their own future to fix their world. Commander Zeon said to the demons and humans of the past, "We paid our debt to you for saving all of us. You all should have a great future, a future better than ours." Commander Zeon then opened a time portal to the present of Universe 000 (timeline A) and everyone from the future returned to their time and continued repairing Demon World while the humans returned back to their world in the past. _[/End of Chapter 15-2 and Chapter 15-3] _

**Location: Demon World, Universe 001/Timeline B, 999 years later**

Once again, Gash Bell has made Patie his queen (and Gash Bell and Zeon Bell are giant-sized like their father). However, they decided to wait almost a thousand years later before having children. Instead of having Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, they had new children: A 12-year old male human-like demon named Storm Bell, who appeared similar to Rain Bell (he also wears a bluish-turquoise-colored mantle) and has water and lightning spells. And a 7-year old female human-like demon named Hikari Bell (Hikari 光 meaning "Light") who specialized in lightning spells and wears a yellow mantle like Raiden did. Both of their children were selected to compete in the Demon Battle of the year 300X _[300X could be between 3000 and 3009 but I'm not sure which year the last battle took place.]_ to become the next King along with 98 other random demon children.

**Location: Demon World, Universe 000/Timeline A, present time**

* * *

><p><em>See Chapters 15-4 through 15-12. The reason why there is no text under this section is because I originally ended to end this fan fiction on this chapter and never mentioned my next story arc as I didn't have one at the time. They would considered filler but it changes a lot with character development and story so it is canon filler and it introduces a lot of my new original characters.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Demon World, Universe 000Timeline A, 972 years later**

Demon World is restored to how it use to be. King Rain Bell, Raiden Bell, and Commander Zeon Bell are giants now just like Gash's and Zeon's father. King Rain Bell and Queen Tioga Bell (Tioga is now Queen of Demon World and wife of King Rain Bell, but she is human-average sized like Gash's and Zeon's mother) has two children: A 13-year old human-like demon named Light Bell who specializes in light and lightning spells (combined, can be known as white/holy lightning or shining lightning) and an 8-year old human-like demon named Cloud Bell who specializes in cloud-based spells (which can be a combination of lightning, water, wind, and/or illusion). Both of their children were selected among to compete in the Demon Battle of the year 300X to become the next King along with 98 other random demon children.

* * *

><p><em>NOTE: Great Ape World (大型類人猿界 Ōgata Ruijin'en-kai) is my speculation on what Human World (人間界 Ningen-kai) may be renamed if other great apes besides human, such as orangutans, gorillas, and chimpanzees, were to acquire human-like intelligence and were to live among side humans as equals. Kind of like Planet of the Apes but instead of having a conflict between humans and other great apes, all the great apes (including humans and they too would be referred to as an "ape" casually even though we humans were always scientifically labeled "apes") are living together equally and are respecting each other as "people." While all great apes are treated as people and upper-classed beings (like humans), monkeys and lesser apes (gibbons) are still treated as casual animals. If this kind of world doesn't exist by then, then it will still be called Human World.<em>

* * *

><p>Light Bell and Cloud Bell went up to his father King Rain Bell, mother Queen Tioga Bell, and uncles Raiden Bell and Zeon Bell and Light said, "Yes! Father, mother, uncles, me and my little brother have been selected to compete in the battle to determine King in the Great Ape World! Woo hoo! A chance to be King!" King Rain and Queen Tioga said "Congratulations!" and Raiden said, "Way to go boys!" Cloud Bell asked, "What is the Great Ape World like? Have you been there?" King Rain said, "Yes. We all have been to the Great Ape World, although it was called Human World at the time since humans were the only animals that were dominant to that world. It was until the mid-26th century <em>[This is just my wild assumption.]<em> when other great ape animals in that world such as gorillas, orangutans, and chimpanzees became as intelligent as humans and were living among them as equals. That is when we decided to call the Human World the Great Ape World. Me, your mother, and uncle Raiden went to the Human World when an evil demon was trying to take over both worlds. However, your uncle Zeon, as well as your grandparents Gash Bell and Patie Bell, were competitors of the demon battle of 200X _[Anywhere between 2000 and 2009.]_ and your grandfather Gash Bell won that battle and became King of Demon World. But soon after your grandfather won that battle, a revolutionary war occurred in Demon World that started by evil demons. That's when your grandparents first died. It was then that I took over my father's place as Demon King until now. Man, time flies by fast and I can still remember those awful moments as if it happened it was a few years ago. Before your grandfather Gash became king, his and Zeon-ōojisan's father, who is your great grandfather, became King of Demon World from the battle of the year 100X _[Anywhere between 1000 and 1009.]_ A.D." Light and Cloud wowed and Light said, "Wow! So this means that the Bell family are on a winning streak." Raiden said, "That's right boys. First my grandfather, then my father, then my brother, and now you two have a chance of becoming King. I want you two to go out there become the fourth Bell King! And I don't want to see any of you guys returning back to Demon World too early so get strong and show them what you are made of." Light and Cloud laughed and said, "We will!" And Cloud asked, "Zeon-ōojisan, since you competed in the last demon battle, can you give us tips on how to win?" Commander Zeon said, "Find yourself a good partner, whether it would be human, gorilla, chimpanzee, or orangutan. The most important thing is to connect your heart to theirs and have determination to win. When I fought during the last demon battle, I focused solely on power and lost against my brother, who was supported by his friends. Even if everyone is considered to be an enemy at the end, you can still create allies that will help you win in the end. That's how my brother—your grandfather—won that battle." Light said, "Thanks for the tips. Now to find a partner, allies, and become King!" Raiden said, "That's the spirit Light!" Cloud said, "No, I am the one who will be king! Umm... Light-nīsan, if we meet in the Great Ape World, will you go easy on me or at least ally with me until the end." Light said, "Of course, but once it's just me and me, we will have to fight each other so I don't want you to hold back on me even though I'm your older brother and I won't be holding back either." Cloud said, "Thank you. And I will give it my all." King Rain then asked, "Boys, if you plan on becoming king, what kind of a king do you want to be? Like me and your grandfather Gash, we ruled Demon World as a kind ruler. My father failed to rule as a kind ruler, which is why I took his place as a kind ruler. Are you boys planning on being a kind ruler, evil ruler, a strong ruler, or what kind of ruler?" Raiden was hoping and said, "Please don't be an evil ruler. I don't want to see Demon World in chaos again." Light said, "I want to be a strong ruler." Cloud said, "Since you and grandpa were kind rulers, I might as well aim to be a kind ruler too." King Rain said, "I see. Well, the battle of the year 300X is about to begin so get your spellbooks and find yourself a good partner." Queen Tioga said, "Good luck sweeties. I hope for your safety." Light and Cloud said, "We will, mother." Light and Cloud grabbed their spellbooks (Light has a light-orange-colored spellbook that matches his mantle color and Cloud has a green-colored spellbook that matches his mantle color) and are getting ready to travel into the Great Ape World. The Demon Battle of the fourth millennium (300X A.D.) is about to begin in the Great Ape World.

The End.

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading my Zatch Bell!Konjiki no Gash Bell! fan fiction, **Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army**, also known as "**Konjiki no Gash!: Mamono no Kakumei-gun** (金色のガッシュ!魔物の革命軍)" and "**Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army**." Even though this chapter is considered to be the final chapter, it does break up into 12 sub-chapters, which I will upload tomorrow. However, I absolutely have no plans on doing a sequel, which would be the Demon (Mamodo) Battle of the fourth millennium (300X A.D.) so don't hope or ask for a sequel. I really don't want to write a mamodo battle as I would have to make up a lot of demon children and their great ape partner. My imagination ends here, but I made sub-chapters will that fill in gaps in this final chapter._


	16. Ch 15-1: Operation: Oblivion

_**Golden Gash‼: Demon Revolution Army**, also known as "**Konjiki no Gash‼: Mamono no Kakumei-gun**" and "**Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army**" is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army planned on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. However, our heroes have put an end to the Demon Revolution Army's scheme in their time and won the revolutionary war in their time, as well as an imperial war led by a former Death General of the revolution army. The future of their time was saved. Now, to prevent the demon revolutionary war to ever occur in the past, our heroes traveled back in time in an alternate timeline to stop the revolutionary war from ever happening in that timeline._

_In this fan fiction, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts (such as the character Gash instead of Zatch, and the spell Zakeru instead of Zaker). If you want to read an enhanced version of this Zatch Bell! fan fiction (which is more formatted), visit NejiHyuga900's DeviantART account. The DeviantART version of this fan fiction includes links to character profiles, video links to songs to keep the mood going, author notes during the fan fiction, etc._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 15-1: Operation: Oblivion<strong>

_This sub-chapter takes place directly after everyone head into the past 27 years ago in Chapter 15._

**Location: Royal Bell Family Palace (27 years ago, universe 001)**

Raiden Bell, King Rain Bell, and many others including the demon children and humans of the past returned back into the past in the other timeline. Right now, it is the evening in that time. The demons of the future were grateful to the past for helping them save their own future (even though it still needs to be rebuilt). Because they are in debt to the demon children and humans for helping them, they decided to help the past by preventing an upcoming revolutionary war in the past's timeline. Commander Zeon Bell said, "Okay, I already erased the memories of Zulu from this time earlier. We need to find the other seven demons that will become Death Generals of the revolution army and erase their thoughts of ever thinking to revolt. This is our mission; Operation: Oblivion." Raiden Bell said in excitement, "Operation: Oblivion! That sounds so cool! So, are we going to beat them up?" Commander Zeon said, "No, these demons haven't done anything wrong... yet. They are still considered innocent demons in this time so if we start a fight, we would be considered criminals." Raiden argued, "But we aren't from this time so we can beat them up and get away with it. Besides, Rain-sama is King and he would let me get away with it." Commander Zeon got angry and yelled, "Raiden, I will not tolerate law breaking, even in the past and your brother isn't King in this timeline." Raiden got stunned by Zeon's anger and Commander Zeon immediately said to King Rain Bell in a normal, "I apologize Rain-sama, Your Majesty, for saying something awful about you." Raiden's expression changed to an awkward one. King Rain said, "It's okay Zeon-ojisan, but please stop treating my brother like that." Commander Zeon continued in a normal voice, "Anyways, our mission is a stealth mission. We will sneak up on them when they are unconscious whether if they are asleep or if we have to do it by force, and either me or my younger self will erase their memories and thoughts of ever revolting Demon World. That may sound a bit easy but it may be more difficult to pull off. And only use violence when you have to and do it without being seen by anyone." Raiden got back to normal and said, "But I thought you said not to start a fight."

Commander Zeon sighed and said, "Forget what I said; let's just begin the mission. We will separate into two groups. Captain Kyanchome, New Vice Captain Pancho _[Pancho is now wearing a black ninja gi with some yellow-orange color, indicating he is now an official ninja of Zeon's Ninja Division, taking over the deceased, former Byonko's place as Vice Captain]_, Nurse Tio, Raiden, Rain-sama, and Tioga-hime, you are with me. Rain-sama, Tioga-hime, will you be okay that? Sorry for making a hasty decision but we will be sure to protect you two." King Rain Bell said, "I'm okay with it uncle," and Tioga said, "I will do my best." Commander Zeon said, "Thank you, Your Majesty and Your Highness." Tioga giggled and King Rain blushed and said, "You can still call me Rain, Zeon-ojisan." Commander Zeon then said, "And the rest of you from this time will be the other group but you don't have to join if you don't want to; you can stay here but I do at least need my younger self to lead the second group. Is that alright with you, younger me?" Young Zeon said, "Of course." All of the others decided to tag along young Zeon but former King and Queen Bell decided to stay to protect the palace. Adult Commander Zeon said, "And younger me, you have studied those profiles I have written, right." Young Zeon said, "Of course. They're all in my memories." Commander Zeon said, "Alright, me and my team will search for the elder ones including Zega, Zecross, Zeferno, and Zedusa. I wanted to tag Rain-sama and Tioga-hime with me since they are useful against Zeferno and Zedusa, respectively. In case if we have no choice but to use violence, and there's no doubt that we would have to fight Zega and Zecross to stop them." Raiden interrupted in excitement while punching the palm of his other hand, "Alright, I can get to fight against the stronger guys!" Commander Zeon said to Raiden, "Raiden, don't make the first move; only fight them if they make the first move." Raiden said, "Alright. And I will taunt them to fight me if I have to." Commander Zeon sighed and continued, "And my younger self's team will search for the younger ones including Zeil, Zophise, and Zarpi. Okay, let's move out and try not to draw your attention to civilians when pursuing these guys, but you can still ask them questions for clues. But be careful who you talk to; not all demons are friendly."

**Around the Capital City of Demon World**

Young Zeon and his team are searching around the city for their targets. They talked to some civilians for some clues. The civilians knew who Zeil was, as Zeil use to be a prankster in his neighborhood and that he murdered his parents a few year ago, but they didn't know his current whereabouts. While walking around in the city, young Kyanchome asks, "How are we going to find these guys, especially Zophise? He went missing a few days ago and hasn't been found." Young Zeon said, "Most likely outside of town but we will search for him. And because we heard about Zeil's criminal activities, I think he is hiding too." Young Byonko said, "If we find Zophise, I want the one to beat him up-gero." Young Zeon argued, "Oi, my older self said not to fight unless if we have to. I know that you seek revenge but our mission is to do this with less violence as possible." Young Tio wonders, "I wonder if we can find at least one of them soon." Young Schneider (Umagon) said, "Meru meru." Young Zeon said, "Keep your eyes and ears out everyone. Not only that we should keep an eye out for them but we should continue ask the citizens or overhear them for recent rumors and events. People around here especially talk about rumors."

A few minutes later, around a small restaurant, four demons—sitting down next to a round table outside the restaurant—were having a conversation on a rumor. One of the demon said to the other, "Hey, have you heard that some people disappearing around here lately?" Young Zeon told his team to stop moving and listen to their conversation without drawing attention. One of the demon's friend said, "Yeah, and they say that a bird in the shadows caused them to disappear." At a distance, Young Zeon wondered, "A bird in the shadows? Zarpi, maybe?" The third demon friend said, "A bird you say. Well, I seen one and folks were entertaining it or something." At a distance, young Wonrei quietly said to young Zeon's group, "Hypnosis, I'm guessing." A fourth demon friend asked, "A performer maybe? Where did you see it?" The third demon friend said, "Right before we came here to chow down, a few blocks away, but I ignored it. But I wonder if it is that bird that was causing people to disappear as you guys mentioned." "So, does that mean one of those baddies are around here?" Kafka Sunbeam asked quietly. "It looks like it. And I believe its that harpy girl, Zarpi," Kiyomaro Takamine said quietly. Parco Folgore, with his smile said, "So, Zarpi is a performer. I can provide better entertainment. Let's sing and dance! Chi-chi— " Kiyomaro interrupts, yelling quietly, "Knock it off! Don't draw attention!"

Young Zeon's group continued their search and went through alleys. Eventually, they found a young Zarpi (age 19) playing with some hypnotized demons while giggling. Young Zeon and the others stayed hid from Zarpi's sight. Zarpi said, "Playing with these folks are always fun. Now boys, I want you to hop for me." The hypnotized demons bounced up and down. Megumi Ōumi quietly said, "How cruel. Manipulating other demons for her entertainment." Young Patie quietly said, "That's just wrong. If I was queen right now, I wouldn't arrest her. I wouldn't let her manipulate innocent people like that." Young Patie then remembered the guilt she had when she joined Zophise and commanded an army of ancient demons. Young Byonko quietly asked, "What wrong Patie-hime-gero?" Young Patie quietly said, "Nothing; just remembering the horrible things we did back in Human World." Young Byonko too felt the guild and understand Patie's feelings. Young King Gash quietly said optimistically, "Patie-chan, don't worry about it. That's in the past. You have redeemed yourself from those mistakes." Young Patie quietly said in guilt, "No. I still have yet to redeem myself. I can't become a kind queen to you unless if I do. I want to prove that I am queen-worthy to you." Young King Gash quietly said, "You will become a great queen one day and I do plan on making you one for everything you did for me and everyone else." Patie happily and quietly said, "Thank you for saying that, but I haven't fully redeemed myself until I help the people of this world. Until I can, I can't become a kind queen like you wanted." Getting back on main topic, Young King Gash asked his brother, "Zeon-nīsan? Should we arrest Zarpi?" Young Zeon quietly said, "You are King, you make the decision, but our mission is to erase her memories, as well as Zeil's and Zophise's once we find them."

Young King Gash holds out his anti-spell wand to make sure Zarpi or no one else nearby would cast spells on their own, and went out of hiding and said, "Zarpi, I've been hearing about bad things you've been to the citizens, including manipulating them and taking their freedom. You are under arrest. And where are the disappearing demons?" Zarpi said as she was surprised, "Crud, why is the King here? Not good. Time to fly away!" Zarpi attempts to fly away. King Gash yelled, "Wait! Stop!" Young Zeon said, "Gash-sama, put your wand away for a second." King Gash puts away his wand for few seconds, allowing nearby demons to cast spells again on their own. Young Zeon shouted "Zakeru!" and shocked Zarpi out of the sky. Zarpi fell to the ground. Young Zeon went up to her and yelled, "Now, tell me where the missing demons are and you wouldn't suffer a long time in prison." Zarpi said, "Alright! Sorry! Sorry!" Young Zeon then held Zarpi, having Zarpi to lead the way and rescue the missing civilians of Demon World. Zarpi said, "Okay, that's everyone." Zarpi was mad but she couldn't do anything to resist as she was outnumbered. Young Zeon said, "Now that they are free..." Zeon then punched Zarpi unconscious. Everyone was shocked and young Gash said, "Zeon, what are you doing?" Young Zeon said, "Like my older self said, our mission is erase the memories of future Revolution Army Death Generals. I will erase all of her memories instead sending her to prison. I will considered her punishment." Young Zeon then proceeds to erase all of Zarpi's memories, trying to make sure Zarpi won't have any thoughts of rebelling Demon World in the future.

**Location: Around the wastelands of Demon World**

Someone very far away in a distance... "Ever since that kid Gash became King, this world became boring," said a red greater demon. A blue greater demon laughed and said, "Zahaha! Man, are burning things and destroying things the only thing you do?" "It's my only hobby," said the red, greater demon. A brownish-red greater demon said, "You should find yourself a new hobby Zeferno, like picking flowers." Zeferno (age 139) said, "Shut up Demoruto. You are still a child." Demoruto (chronologically over a thousand years old, but still a child) said, "Hey, I am older than you." Zeferno said, "Only by time, but since you've been petrified by Goren for a thousand years, you are still a mere child." The blue greater demon said, "Wow, you are cold!" Zeferno yelled in anger, "Do not put me and cold in the same sentence. I am Zeferno, Devil of the Black Flames. And I will burn this world into the ground." The blue greater demon laughed loudly and said, "Zahahaha! Burn this world to the ground?! The new 'Kind' Demon King would sentence you to prison for a long time and probably strip you of your dark fire powers if you do something like that." Zeferno said, "I can't stand this world anymore." Zeferno begins to walk away. Demoruto asks, "Zeferno, where are you going?" I'm going home and sleep. Then probably find somethings to destroy afterwards to keep me satisfied." The blue greater demon said, "Why don't you just burn your whole house down? Zahahaha!" Demoruto said, "Let's not make Zeferno any angrier than he is."

Commander Zeon and his team was listening to their conversation and followed Zeferno along the shadows. Raiden asks, "So, are we going to fight battle Zeferno again? I would love to do that." Commander Zeon quietly said, "No. We are not going to use violence unless if we have to. Besides, Zeferno said he was going to sleep, which is the perfect time to obliviate him. He will wake up with permanent amnesia." Raiden argued in disappointment, "But then this wouldn't be fun." Vice Captain Pancho quietly said, "Just shut up Raiden. You are too being loud." King Rain quietly said, "Raiden-nīsan, as a kind ruler like myself, please don't cause a fight." Raiden quietly said, "Alright." A few minutes later after Zeferno went home (which is a huge cave), he went to sleep. A half hour later after Zeferno went into a deep sleep, Commaner Zeon walked up to Zeferno and erased on all of his memories regarding to chaos and destruction while Zeferno was sound asleep, snoring loudly. Tioga said, "Now that we took out his memories, maybe he will find a new hobby. I wonder what he will be doing once he wakes up." Head Nurse Tio quietly said, "I wonder what he would do too. He was a violent beast." Captain Kyanchome quietly said, "And I'm surprised that we didn't have to use force to take this giant down." Commander Zeon quietly said, "Anyways, Zeferno should be obliviated by now so let's find Zedusa next." Raiden quietly argued, "Why not Zega and Zecross yet? I want to do something more challenging." Commander Zeon quietly yelled at Raiden, "Raiden, will you stop thinking about fighting for once? We may know their location but we can't go charging into their base and start fighting them, which we would most likely have to do. Zega and Zecross almost killed us all in our time and we only defeated them through miracles so they are last on our list! And it is better if we regroup with the others before fighting them!" Raiden got frightened by his uncle and said nothing. Then they all left Zeferno's cave.

**Location: Somewhere in Demon World in the Reptilian Caves**

Commander Zeon's team then tracked down Zedusa's location. With Pancho and King Rain by their side, who are both sensory-type demons, they will be able to find Zedusa easily (and they were used to track her). The time is now late evening (less than 12 hours until the humans have to return to their world). They came across a deep, dark cave, filled with torches on the walls. Commander Zeon said, "According to the information I gathered about Zedusa, she lives in the Reptilian Caves. Everyone, be careful. Many reptilian demons can be nasty and hostile." Raiden said, "We know that. And like you said, we will only fight them if they cause a fight." Commander Zeon said, "And I have a feeling that we will. For some reason, most of our laws don't cover these caves, which is why criminal organizations are usually formed here and why these types of demons lives here." At a distance in the caves, Zedusa (age 393), Queen of the Reptiles, was in her snake-themed throne with a green beverage in her hand. She said to herself quietly, "Ugh. I hate this world. I hate everyone. And why won't those horrible memories go away." Zedusa was thinking about her time when she was in demon school over 300 years ago.

_[Flashback]  
><em>Back in school, Zedusa was a normal demon child but students would bully Zedusa because her face was ugly. They would insult Zedusa and push her around and Zedusa would be afraid of them and cry. Zedusa had no friends and was unable to make friends; no one would stand up for her. One day, Zedusa could no longer stand them (or anyone) and decided to stand up for herself and show those bullies true fear though the ugliness of her face. She would develop the ability to turn anyone into stone by staring when she glares. Upon acquiring this ability and using it, students, including those that use to bully her (who would be turned to stone) would become afraid of her and avoid her even more. "No matter what I do, I can't make friends. They bullied me and no one stood up to me. Then they feared me, all of them." She would say. "Fine. If everyone wants to fear me, I will give them fear! True fear!" Zedusa's life was always filled with sad, lonely darkness but at this point, Zedusa decided to start her journey into the evil darkness and reach superiority. While most demons avoiding being friends with Zedusa, Zedusa eventually made friends with some reptilian demons (who were once hated by many other demons due to their common hostility) and because Zedusa showed a tremendous amount of power, the reptilian demons made her their queen of their race.  
><em>[Flashback]_

Commander Zeon and the others fought some hostile reptilian demons but Commander Zeon and the others just knocks them out. A snake-like guard said, "Zedusa-sama, we got intruders." Zedusa was surprised and said, "What?" Raiden Bell busts through a large gate and knocks out all the reptilian guards. "Who are you? How dare you attack my minions?" Zedusa asked furiously. "Never mind. I will turn you into stone and give you fear!" Captain Kyanchome said, "Everyone don't look. Tioga-hime..." Zedusa was just about to give a petrifying glare. "I'm on it father, Refleshirudo!" Tioga said as she summoned a large mirror shield. Zedusa was surprised and said, "What?! A mirror! I hate mirrors! Nooo..." Upon seeing herself in Tioga's Refleshirudo, Zedusa turned herself into stone. King Rain said, "Good job, Tioga-chan." Raiden said, "Wow, that was very anti-climatic. But Tioga-hime is very useful against demons likes these." Tioga giggled. Commander Zeon said, "That is why I brought her with us. I should still be able to obliviate all of Zedusa's memories even if she petrified herself." Commander Zeon went up to her and successful erased Zedusa's memories while Zedusa was standing still as a stone statue. Nurse Tio said, "But Zedusa is still petrified. Should we do something about that?" Commander Zeon said, "Just leave her alone. Who knows if she will die from her own power or if it's just temporary." They went out of the cave and head back towards the Capital City of Demon World.

**Location: The border of the Capital City of Demon World**

Commander Zeon's team returned to the Capital City of Demon World and nighttime has begun (less than 8 hours until the humans have to return to their world in this timeline). Raiden said, "Why did we came back here? We should head to the Demon Revolution Army's base." Commander Zeon said, "Zega and Zecross are not the only ones over there. According to your brother and Pancho, Zeil and Zophise are with them too." A few seconds later, young Zeon's team found his older self's team. Young King Gash said, "Hey, everyone!" Commander Zeon's team was surprised and Commander Zeon said, "Gash-sama?" Then he said, "My younger self, have you at least found Zarpi?" Young Zeon said, "Yes and I got rid of her memories. But we still haven't can't Zeil or Zophise and we've been searching everywhere." Commander Zeon said, "My team already got rid of Zeferno's and Zedusa's memories. And according to my Vice Captain Pancho and Rain-sama, they felt Zeil's and Zophise's presence around the Demon Revolution Army's base." Kiyomaro asked, "So, Zeil and Zophise have already been recruited?" Commander Zeon said, "Most likely. And because of that, we decided not to go after them and waited to regroup with you all." Raiden complained, "I could have taken them all." Commander Zeon yelled at Raiden, "Raiden, will you stop it with that optimism of yours?! You are strong but not strong enough to take out all four! We were almost killed by them in our time and your parents lost their lives to Zeil from our time and my darker side!" Raiden was stunned in fear by his uncle's anger and said, "Alright already." King Rain said, "Zeon-ojisan, please stop yelling at my brother. You know he's always like this." Commander Zeon said, "Sorry Rain-sama, I'm use to yelling at your brother for the troubles he use to cause."

Commander Zeon said, "Now that we are regrouped, we can head over the Demon Revolution Army's base. And there's still enough time to stop them while the humans are still in this world. I'm sorry for putting you humans into danger again, but Kiyomaro's Answer Talker ability would be very useful when he have to fight against Zega and Zecross." Kiyomaro said, "Don't worry about it. We've always been in danger ever since the Demon Battle started last year. We are use to this sort of danger by now, right guys?" Kiyomaro's human friends said, "Right!" Commander Zeon said, "Thank you, and we will continue protecting you all. And Kiyomaro, will you be able to use your ability and come up with an answer to defeat them without killing them and obliviate their memories?" Kiyomaro replied, "I will try, but I don't think an answer will come into my mind that easily. Their are limits to my ability and you would know that for being around Dufaux." Commander Zeon said, "I know. Alright, let's move out!" Everyone said "Yeah!" and head out to the Demon Revolution Army's secret base.


	17. Ch 15-2: Pre-Revolution Showdown, Part 1

_**Golden Gash‼: Demon Revolution Army**, also known as "**Konjiki no Gash‼: Mamono no Kakumei-gun**" and "**Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army**" is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army planned on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. However, our heroes have put an end to the Demon Revolution Army's scheme in their time and won the revolutionary war in their time, as well as an imperial war led by a former Death General of the revolution army. The future of their time was saved. Now, to prevent the demon revolutionary war to ever occur in the past, our heroes traveled back in time in an alternate timeline to stop the revolutionary war from ever happening in that timeline._

_In this fan fiction, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts (such as the character Gash instead of Zatch, and the spell Zakeru instead of Zaker). If you want to read an enhanced version of this Zatch Bell! fan fiction (which is more formatted), visit NejiHyuga900's DeviantART account. The DeviantART version of this fan fiction includes links to character profiles, video links to songs to keep the mood going, author notes during the fan fiction, etc._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 15-2: Pre-Revolution Showdown, Part 1<strong>

_This sub-chapter takes place during the battle against the first four Death Generals of the Demon Revolution Army in Chapter 15._

_Warning: This chapter is going to be long. Take a break if you have to._

**Location: Outside the Capital City of Demon World, heading towards Demon Revolution Army's secret base (27 years ago, universe 001, at sunset)**

Raiden Bell, King Rain Bell, and the others including the demons from this time and the future and humans from this time are heading towards the Demon Revolution Army's secret base to finish Operation: Oblivion, the mission to eliminate the memories of all future Death Generals from ever revolting in the future of this timeline. They already erased Zulu's memories (prior to this mission), Zarpi's, Zeferno's, and Zedusa's memories. Without their memories, they should theoretically be neutral demons now.

While running towards their base, young Kyanchome was breathing hard and asked, "Slow down everyone. Can we take a break? We've been walking and running all day." Ninja Captain Kyanchome said to younger self, "Tired already? I can sprint for miles without taking a break." Young Kyanchome said to his older self, sweating, "I wish I was as strong as my older self." Megumi Oūmi, also breathing hard and sweating, said, "I don't think I can run any further." Commander Zeon Bell turned around and said, "Alright everyone. Take five!" Raiden asked, "Right now? But I can still run." Commander Zeon said, "You're always full of energy." Kiyomaro Takamine said, "Raiden, we need a break. Some of us are only human." Raiden said "Alright. Man, I would hate to be human, no offense." Kiyomaro said while gasping for air, "None taken."

Li Yen said to Wonrei, "How are you doing?" Wonrei replied, "I'm alright. And you?" Li Yen replied, "I'm okay." Parco Folgore was exhausted and said, "Ah, so tired!," as he laid down. Young Kyanchome said to Folgore, "Oh no, Folgore-san collapsed. I will restore your energy. Tetsu no Folgore! Muteki Folgore!" Then Parco Folgore joined young Kyanchome's singing while standing back up, both lifting their right arms, "Tetsu no Folgore! Muteki~~~ Folgore~~~!" Some of the others laughed gently. Ninja Captain Kyanchome said, "This does bring back memories. When I was a kid, after meeting Folgore-san, my dream was to become an entertainer. But instead, I decided to become Demon World's greatest assassin. Haha. But I can still become the world's greatest entertainer, especially since my Shin Poruku can do just about everything." Tioga said to Captain Kyanchome, "You are awesome father! When we go home, will you create an imaginary amusement park for us?" Captain Kyanchome said, "Sure thing Tioga-hime." Ninja Vice Captain Pancho said, "Father has done that for us a few times and I could really have fun right now." Kafka Sunbeam said, "After going through a lot of trouble, we could really have something fun like that, right Schneider?" Young Schneider (Umagon) said, "Meru meru me~~~!"

Young Tio said, "An amusement park would be nice. I haven't been to one since the battle in the Human World." Head Nurse Tio said, "I've forgotten about that until now. Really nostalgic. It was a double date between me, Gash-sama, Kiyomaro, and Megumi. But it didn't end so well." Young Patie was surprised and said, "D-d-d-," then she angrily said in a deep, graveling voice, "DATE?!" Then she angrily said to young King Gash Bell, next to him, gripping his mantle, "GASH? How could you?" Young King Gash Bell was frightened and said while crying in fear, "P-P-Patie-chan, it's not what it looked like. A-and it was before I met you. Please calm down; I thought you wouldn't act like this anymore." Raiden laughed and said, "That's the face my mother makes whenever I get myself in trouble or make her angry and I haven't seen her acting like that to father!" Rain Bell was kind of scared and said, "Mommy is yelling at daddy?" Young Byonko said, "Patie-hime scares me when she acts like this-gero!" Young Tio said to young Patie with an awkward face, "Relax Patie-hime, it was nothing romantic. It was just a normal date-I mean, hehe.." Young Patie then glared at young Tio and angrily said to her in a quiet, but deep voice, "I'm keeping my eye on you." Young Tio got scared. Then all of a sudden, young Patie's mood immediately changes from anger to happiness and she said as she held Gash tightly in her arms in a high-pitch voice, "But it doesn't matter since Gash-chan loves me and is going to make me his queen! I won't disappoint you Gash-SAMA!" King Gash said, trying to get some air, "Patie-chan, you are squeezing me too tight again! I do love you but I need some space!" Young Patie loosen young King Gash from arms a little and said, "Oops, sorry. And sorry for yelling at you. I guess I still can't control my emotions yet." Young Tio thought to herself, _for a second, I thought Patie-chan would kill me. I'm starting to think it was a bad idea to give Patie-chan advice on how to get Gash to fall in love with her, but then again..._ Then Head Nurse Tio thought to herself in fear, _wow, I forgotten that Patie-hime was this crazy as a child; she was more calm and kind as an adult. It would have been better if I didn't say anything. I'm sorry, my younger self!_ Young Zeon Bell sighed and quietly said to himself, "I still wonder why my brother chose this annoying girl to be his future queen."

Pancho was surprised and said to Raiden, "I knew that your mother was kind of crazy at times especially when you make her mad but wow, your mother is literally a drama queen as a child." Raiden said to Pancho, "Haha, you just noticed? And you know, I can be actually be just like mother depending on situation, especially if someone hurts my brother..." Raiden's expression immediately changed from carefree happiness to slight anger. He glared at Pancho and continued, "...or if someone steals my food." Pancho was actually frightened by Raiden's eyes and said, "I promise I won't steal your yellowtail meals again." Then Pancho thought to himself, _Just kidding! It's still funny to see Raiden's expression when I steal his food, even if I get bashed through a wall. However, it wasn't funny when he was ridiculously raging when his parents died; he's was quite the monster. I wouldn't want to feel that wrath._ Commander Zeon Bell, who was laying down, stood up and said, "Okay everyone, that's enough rest. Get up and let's get moving. Time to finish this mission and go home." Everyone got up and ran towards the Demon Revolution Army's secret base in the mountain area.

Location: Around Demon Revolution Army's secret base (in the past, at night)

They eventually reached the Demon Revolution Army's secret base and found Zega, Zecross, Zeil, and Zophise (Zeil and Zophise just became Death Generals #3 and #4) on part of a mountain next to it. Unseen, Raiden Bell yelled, "Zega, Zecross, Zeil, Zophise! I will not allow you to form the Demon Revolution Army in this time!" The four evil demons looked at them confused and surprised. Zophise casually said, "Oh no. Busted." Zeil said, "Who are these demons? And there are humans among them? How do they know our names?" Zecross said, "Well, this is a surprise." Zega was shocked and asked, "What are you talking about? Who are you and what business do you have with me?" Commander Zeon said, "Don't play dumb. We know your plans on overthrowing Demon World. Some of us came from the future with Demon World in chaos, all thanks to you and your upcoming Demon Revolution Army. To protect these guys' future, we will stop you four and your evil ways. We will not let you destroy Demon World." Zega was surprised and thought, _these guys come from the future?! Impossible. If they are from the future, does that mean my plan failed? In that case, I will have to eliminate them without holding back._

Zophise said, "From the future? Don't make me laugh." Young Zeil was reading Raiden's and the other's thoughts and said to young Zophise, "I can read their minds. Apparently, some of these guys do come from the future. So bosses, what should we do?" Zecross said, "First of all, you both shall address me as Zecross-sama and my brother as Zega-sama." Young Zophise said, "And why should we? Are you any stronger than us?" Zecross was angry at Zophise's words but Zega said, "It's alright brother. Anyways, it looks like we have no choice but to kill them. If we were defeated in the future, we can't hold back." Zega then thought to himself, _but I do need to refrain from using my forbidden spell, Shin Shirairadisu, since it's potentially capable of destroying this world, and it wouldn't be fun if I use it. I will only use it for an emergency._"

Young Byonko's eyes were fierce as he glared at young Zophise in hatred, with his mind full of vengeance. Without any hesitation, young Byonko yelled as he made the first strike, "Zophise, I will send you to the afterlife for all the horrible things you've done to us-gero." Byonko also thought to himself, _time to use the new spells that my older self taught me._ Young Byonko then shouted, "Nyushuriken!" Commander Zeon Bell said, "Wait!" but his voice couldn't reach young Byonko. Young Byonko created solid, green slime in form of three shurikens and threw them towards young Zophise at a cliff of a mountain. Young Zophise reacted, shouting "Gigarado Shirudo!," creating a volatile shield to block and blow up Byonko's slime shurikens. Young Patie was surprised saying, "Nyushuriken? When did our Byonko learn that?" In the mean time, Raiden was all 'fired up' and said, "Ah man, I wanted to be the one to get the first strike! Zaruku!" Raiden created an aura of electricity around him, increasing his physical traits but disabling most of his other spells for 30 seconds. Commander Zeon tried stopping him saying, "Wait, Raiden!" But it was too late. Raiden's excitement for battle was already high that he jumped and tried striking young Zeil, while shouting, "Lightning Punch!," delivering a quick, electrical punch towards Zeil. Zeil reacted in time, summoning his magic twin swords and blocked young Zeil's electrical fist. While Raiden was excited for the fight, at the same time inside his mind, Raiden's mind was full of hatred with young Zeil due to the fact that Zeil's older self killed his parents.

Commander Zeon Bell, in a short distance, facepalmed and said quietly to himself, "Geez, there is no stopping that idiotic nephew of mine when it comes to fighting." In the mean time, while Raiden's electrical fist was battling's Zeil's Magic Twin Swords, Raiden's anger started increasing and Zeil was looking into Raiden's mind. Zeil said, "Darkness..." Raiden said, still trying to punch through Zeil's swords, "What?" Young Zeil smiled and said, "Your mind is full of darkness. Anger. Apparently, I killed Gash Bell-sama in the future, which triggered it. Interesting..." Young Zeil pushed Raiden's electrical fist away with his Magic Twin Swords and touched Raiden's chest. "What?" Raiden was surprised. Because Raiden was still using Zaruku, young Zeil purposely got himself electrocuted just to extract the darkness in Raiden's heart. Raiden then jumped back and said, "Wow, you are really an idiot, touching me when I'm charged with electricity." Young Zeil said, as electricity was leaving his body, "All I wanted was the darkness in your heart. Haha. To think I would be the one to kill King Gash Bell in the future. I must have been awesome." Zophise was jealous and said, "Tch," and thought, _this man killed Lightning Blonde?_ Raiden said in anger, "Darn you mind reader!" Zega said to young Zeil, "Oh! So, you were the next Demon King, weren't you?" Young Zeil said, "Apparently, me and future Zophise were defeated and had our memories erased by that silver guy and that little, blue boy became the next Demon King. Now, watch my new power. Rise, Dark Raiden!" Young Zeil formed the ball of darkness from in his hand that he extracted from Raiden Bell into the shape of Raiden Bell. Compared to Raiden's appearance, Dark Raiden is wearing dark-golden clothing with dark-yellow hair (with some strings being magenta-colored), and the sclera part of Dark Raiden's eyes were black.

Raiden Bell and the others were surprised. Some of the others said, "Raiden's darker self?" and "Dark Raiden?" Dark Raiden was raging loudly after being summoned. Zecross said, "Interesting ability you have there." Young Zeil said to Dark Raiden, "That's a lot of anger you have. Take it out on your other self." Dark Raiden yelled in anger, shouting "Zaruku!" and creating a dark-golden electrical aura around him and engaged battle with his real self. Raiden asked his darker self while engaging an electrical melee, "Yo, me! Why are you taking your anger on me?!" Dark Raiden said in anger, "We couldn't save mother. We couldn't save father. And you are the one to blame! Why didn't you save them?! Thunder Punch!" Dark Raiden gave Raiden Bell a solid, electrical punch to the face, sending him back. Furthermore, Raiden's Zaruku ended while Dark Raiden's Zaruku was still active. "Raiden(-nīsan)!" King Rain Bell and the others said, worried. They were about to engage battle against Dark Raiden but Raiden said to them while standing back up, "You guys stay back. I will deal with my angry clone." Everyone else was watching their fight, doing nothing else. Dark Raiden said to Raiden and the others in anger, "I will kill you. I will kill you all, for not protecting my family." Raiden said, "You will kill us? And among us is our brother, Rain-sama. Do you want to kill him too?" Dark Raiden said in anger, "Shut up! We've been protecting Rain-sama for a long time, but we will not be able to protect him forever. I will kill everyone else but make sure he lives."

Dark Raiden's Zaruku ended and both Raiden's shouted "Zakeru!" on their own selves and shouted, "Rai'oh Armor activate!" Both summoned their second-leveled electrical battle armor (Dark Raiden's Level 2 Rai'oh Armor was the same except it was emitting dark, golden electricity). They both continued in melee combat and Raiden said to his darker self, "I will always protect my brother no matter what. And that is what you should do too. And why are you taking orders from someone that killed our parents?" Dark Raiden said in anger, "SHUT UP!" Raiden and Dark Raiden gripped each other's hands and Raiden said, "The only person you should be taking your anger on is Zeil. He is the one that killed our parents and you are taking that anger on me and everyone else." Dark Raiden ignored and said, "Just shut up!" Raiden ignored his darker self's words and said, "Use that anger and protect our brother from him and those other three. If you fight against us, you are hurting our brother and I will not tolerate that." Raiden got the upper hand on Dark Raiden and said to him, "Open your eyes already! Thunder Punch!" Raiden gave a heavy, electrical punch on Dark Raiden's face, sending him flying. Raiden actually knocked some sense into his darker self. Dark Raiden got back up. Young Zeil said to Dark Raiden at a distance, "Dark Raiden! What are you doing? Kill them! Kill them all!" Dark Raiden, with his head down, looked at young Zeil at the edge of his left eye and remembered the horrible things elder Zeil has done to Raiden's parents and said in anger, "Shut up! I won't let you order me!" Dark Raiden then jumped towards Zeil at high speed and said, "My other self is right. Zeil! I will make sure you die for all the bad things your older self did to us! Lightning Punch!" Zeil was surprise that his magic backfired and tried de-summoning Dark Raiden; he said "De-sum-" but he got blasted by Dark Raiden's angry lightning fist. After young Zeil landed further ahead in the mountains, Dark Raiden charged after him and began beating young Zeil to death. "Lightning Fury!" Dark Raiden shouted as he made fast barrages of electrical punches on young Zeil's face.

Zega said to his brother, "So, are we going to stand here and do nothing?" Zecross said, "Alright, enough of this. Shidona Reaper!" Zecross summoned a black phantom with a black scythe towards Dark Raiden and young Zeil. The black phantom emitted a death-like aura, rotting and killing nearby plants and other organisms. The phantom went up to young Zeil and Dark Raiden and slashed them. Its scythe did not affected Dark Raiden but the nearly-killed young Zeil was killed instantly and Dark Raiden disappeared upon Zeil's death. Zecross then extracted young Zeil's corpse. Everyone else besides Zega was surprised and some said, "Why would he kill one of his comrades?" Commander Zeon was shocked and thought, _Shidona Reaper?! One of the most Unforgivable-Forbidden Spells that can kill anything living. I didn't think Zecross had that spell since he never used it against us. But he used it against an ally?!_ Young Zophise yelled, "I knew I should trust you guys. I shouldn't have trusted anyone of you." Zecross said, "Shut up. It's not what it appears. In fact, I am more sincere than I appear. Oruryū!" Zecross summoned young Zeil from the dead, complete with his soul, and young Zeil is completely healthy. Young Zeil's original clothes are on the ground while he was wearing a black robe.

Young Zeil wondered, "What just happened? I thought I was dead for a second." Zophise and everyone else (besides Zega) were surprised. Young Zeil turned around and said to Zecross, "Hey, what just happened?" Zecross said, "I killed you and brought you back to life." Young Zeil asked, "What?" Zophise was still surprised and said, "Impossible. How did he do that?" Zecross said, "I'm a necromancer. I can bring back anyone from the dead, with or without their soul, as long as I have their corpse. You better be grateful that I resurrected you, complete with your soul. Plus, all of your energy should be restored to max. Ironically, even though I killed you, I saved your life. However, I am on a contract so I am only able to revive anyone once so don't end up dying again. Me and my brother may be evil by moral, but we are sincere, even to our enemies and allies." Everyone was still shocked (besides Zega). Young Zeil looked at his original apparel on the floor and said, "Why are my clothes down there? And why do I have these robes?" Young Zeil put his black hood down and took his wizard cap that was on the ground and put it on his bald head. Raiden Bell, still surprised, said, "So, Zecross wasn't bluffing when he said he would revive mother and father with their souls if we'd surrendered. But me and my brother ended up destroyed their corpse." Raiden Bell started crying a little. Upon hearing Raiden's words, King Rain Bell was kind of crying too. They both partially felt like they regretted denying future Zecross' proposal of resurrecting their parents (complete with their souls) in terms of taking over Demon World but they know that they made the right choice to deny the offer.

Commander Zeon Bell said, "Raiden, Rain-sama, now is not the time to have regrets. Right now, we need to stop them from taking over this world in this timeline. Byonko, Patie, Schneider, you three focus on Zophise. Young Kyanchome, Wonrei, my younger self, focus on Zeil. Rain-sama, Ninja Captain Kyanchome, Ninja Vice Captain Pancho, you three focus on Zecross. Will you be okay with that Rain-sama?" King Rain said, "I'm okay that, Zeon-ojisan. And I will be careful." Commander Zeon continued, "And me, Raiden, and my younger brother will focus on Zega. You okay with Gash-sama?" Young King Gash said, "Unu!" Tioga asked, "And what about me and my mothers?" Commander Zeon said, "You three will provide support and defense and be sure to protect the humans too." "We can do that," Tioga and both Tio's said. Commander Zeon then said, "Everyone, try not to kill them if possible; our goal is to obliviate their memories. Anyways, Zecross will resurrect them if we kill them." Zecross interrupted and said, "Right now, I only have the power to resurrect someone once, and I already said that. But killing anyone besides me would put us at an advantage. Although I don't have the power to resurrect Zeil a second time if he dies again." Zeil said at Zecross in anger, "Darn you, why did you kill me too soon?" Zophise interrupted and said, "Hold on, those twerps are coming."

* * *

><p><em>Battle against the four Death Generals (time: night) The following four battles takes place simultaneously (meaning at the same time). You can read them in any order but it's recommended to read the last battle section last as it extends out the story after the battles and ends the chapter.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Byonko, Patie, Schneider (Umagon) vs. Death General #4 Zophise<strong>

Young Byonko said to young Patie, "It's been a while since we fought alongside with each other-gero." Young Patie said back to young Byonko, with a hatred look towards Zophise, "I know and we were on this freak's side. I wish I would have never joined him." Young Byonko said to young Patie, "It's not your fault; It's mine. I recruited you on his side-gero. I was a fool-gero." Young Patie said to young Bonko, "By the way, did your older self teach you that spell?" Byonko said, "Yes-gero. As well as his other spells. I haven't mastered them all but I can use them-gero." Young Zophise, at a distance, said, "Oh look at that. My former subordinates are going to fight their former master." Young Byonko said in anger, "We are not your subordinates-gero! Patie-hime, Schneider-kun, let's attack-geroro!" Young Patie said, "Right," and Schneider (Umagon) said, "Meru!"

Young Zophise put out his right hand and shouted, "Teoradomu!" Young Zophise shot a wide, volatile energy blast towards young Byonko, Patie, and Schneider. The three dodged to the sides and the blast explosion the ground where they were standing. Schneider shouted, "Meru Meru Me~~~!" While he can't say the names of his spells, his thoughts casts them. In his mind, young Schneider casted Dioemuru Shudoruku, giving him a blazing crimson-golden armor. Schneider dashed and jumped towards young Zophise. Meanwhile, young Patie shouted, "Akuru Kiroro!," throwing many small blades of highly-pressured water at young Zophise. And Byonko said, "Time to use another of my new spells, Dima Nyuruku!" Byonko created two green slime clones of himself. "Only two?" Young Byonko wondered, but he hasn't mastered this spell yet. He sent his slime clones into melee combat against young Zophise. Young Zophise said, "Heh, you are all trash. Rondo Radomu!" Zophise summoned a volatile energy whip and started whipping Patie's blades of water, creating explosions in the air. Schneider and Byonko's slime clones couldn't see through the smoke and Zophise whipped them. Byonko's slime clones were destroyed and so was Schneider's fire armor. Schneider fell back. Kafka Sunbeam was worried and yelled, "Schneider!" Schneider got his balance and landed on the ground.

Young Schneider then shouted loudly, "MERU MERU ME~~~!" In his mind, young Schneider casted Shin Shudoruku, creating a massive, spiked armor. He then said "Meru!" to young Patie and Byonko. They understood Schneider and got on his back. Schneider then dashed towards Zophise while carrying young Patie and Byonko. Young Patie said to young Byonko, "We'll fight him at close range. You ready Byonko?" Young Byonko said, "I got it. Another new spell, Nyusorudo!" Byonko turned his webbed hands into solid-slime swords. And young Patie shouted, "Akurouku!," creating water claws on her limbs. Young Zophise shouted "Dioga Teoradomu!" and created a huge volatile sphere and threw it towards young Schneider and the others. Schneider used the huge horn from his Shin Shudoruku to destroy Dioga Teoradomu, creating a massive explosion in the air and Schneider's long horn was destroyed in the air but young Patie and Byonko jumped off of Schneider, head through the smoke and attempt to slash Zophise. "I expected that you would do that," Zophise said, as he anticipated young Patie's and Byonko's attack. Zophise shouted, "Digan Teoradomu!" Young Zophise shot multiple, large volatile spheres towards young Patie and Byonko. "Teo Refleshirudo!" At a distance, Tioga summoned multiple mirror shields in the air and blocked young Zophise' Digan Teoradomu. Explosions were created in the air. Young Zophise was surprised and said, "What?" Coming through the smoke of the explosions were young Patie and young Byonko and they both slashed young Zophise with their water claws and slime swords respectively.

Zophise fell back wounded but Zophise didn't give up and said, "I should have killed you both when I had the chance back then. Oruga Radomu!" Zophise shot a large, spiraling, volatile energy beam at towards young Patie and young Byonko, sending them flying back. They screamed in pain and the others including King Gash were worried, yelling, "Patie-hime/chan! Byonko(-kun)!" But both were saved by Schneider (still in Shin Shudoruku but without the horn). Schneider brought them to the ground towards the others. Right now, Head Nurse Tio was healing someone else (Wonrei), so young Tio casted Saifojio and started healing both young Patie and young Byonko. Right now, back at the cliff, Zophise was too injured too move.

**Kyanchome (young), Wonrei, Zeon Bell (young), vs. Death General #3 Zeil**

Young Zeil said, "Alright, I will take you three on. Emurusorudo! Gisorudo!" Young Zeil enchants his Magic Twin Swords with fire (left sword) and ice (right sword). Young Wonrei shouts, "Gou Redoruku!," greatly increasing the power and speed of his legs. Young Zeon Bell shouts, "Sorudo Zakeruga!," and summons a large, blue electrical sword to wield. Both young Wonrei and young Zeon charges towards Zeil. Young Kyanchome said, "Wait, don't leave me behind." Young Kyanchome was depressed and said, "Poo, why am I always behind?" He then said with spirit, "But I can't stay back forever, Poruku!" Young Kyanchome transforms himself into a motorbike and rushed towards young Zeil. Young Zeil was taking a look into their minds. He thought, _it seems like these guys visited the future. And apparently this silver boy has a dark side, or had one until it was extracted by an older me. But even though I'm outnumbered, my mind reading ability will still give me an advantage._ Young Wonrei prepares a jump kick attack. Young Zeil thought, _fool, attacking me upfront. But this is obviously a faint attack._ Young Zeil was correct. Wonrei used his speed and prepared to strike Zeil from behind with a powered up kick. Zeil said, "Got you!" Young Zeil teleported behind young Wonrei, dodging his kick. Young Wonrei turned around and Zeil was prepared to slash Wonrei. At a distance young Tio shouted, "Giga La Seushiru!," and summoned a spherical barrier around young Wonrei, protecting him.

Young Zeil slashed at the barrier and said, "Darn, I almost had him." Young Zeon Bell jumped up and began slashing vertically with his Sorudo Zakeruga while shouting. Young Zeil noticed and blocked young Zeon's Sorudo Zakeruga with his fire/ice-enchanted Magic Twin Swords. Young Zeil then smiled, released his fire sword from guard position and used the cold shivers of his ice sword to freeze Young Zeon's Sorudo Zakeruga. The frozen Sorudo Zakeruga eventually broke. "What?" Young Zeon said. Young Zeil then focused his fire sword and slashed it at young Zeon, create a fiery blade in the air, sending young Zeon back into flames but young Zeon was fine and landed Kyanchome (in form of a motorbike). Young Tio lifted her barrier and young Wonrei began fighting young Zeil in melee combat while using some of his fighting spells and Zeil shouted, "Guransorudo! Zasorudo!," turning his Magic Twin Swords into a spiky, stone sword (left sword) and an electrical sword (right sword), battling young Wonrei and Wonrei was getting slashed. "Wonrei!" Li Yen was worried. Young Kyanchome (still a motorbike) took young Zeon Bell back to the spot where Zeil and Wonrei were battling. Young Zeon Bell then battled young Zeil with ranged, electrical spells while young Kyanchome wasn't able to do much.

During that battle, young Zeil used Jikirusorudo, turning his right sword into a sword of wind and slashed Wonrei's eyes horizontally, scarring his eyes and blew him away. Wonrei screamed in pain. At a distance, Li Yen got worried and started crying, shouting, "Wonrei!" Young Zeon said to young Kyanchome, "Kyanchome, take Wonrei and get out of this fight. I will deal Zeil myself. Sorudo Zakeruga!" Young Zeon summoned another large, electrical sword and Kyanchome said, with Wonrei next to him, "Got it. Poruku!" Kyanchome transformed into a motorbike again, carrying Wonrei on his seat. Wonrei said while he was wounded, "No, I will be fine. I will fight even if I can't see." Young Kyanchome said to young Wonrei while driving him away, "Don't say that. Think about Li Yen. She is worried about you." Wonrei said, "Li..." Young Zeon and Zeil were sword fighting and young Kyanchome brought Wonrei back to the others.

Li Yen was crying and said, "Oh Wonrei, why did you get yourself hurt this bad? I don't want to lose you." Head Nurse Tio went up to Wonrei and tried healing his wounds and his eyes. Wonrei said to Li Yen, "I'm sorry. I wanted to make myself useful. I haven't been much help during the revolutionary war in the future timeline. I know I can do better than this." Li Yen said, crying over Wonrei, "Enough, please enough." Head Nurse Tio was shocked and said, "Oh no, I can heal his other wounds but his eyes are too scarred for me to heal with my magic." Head Nurse Tio then proceeds to wrap Wonrei's eyes in bandages. Li Yen said, "Does this mean that Wonrei will be blind forever?" Head Nurse Tio said, "Worse case scenario, yes. If only if my partner Dr. Danny was here, he could cure this scar." Li Yen asked, "Dr. Danny?" Head Nurse Tio said, "You guys know him. In my time, he is the Head Doctor of Zeon-sama's Medic Division. He is one of Demon World's greatest medic." Kiyomaro said, "I didn't know Danny was a doctor, but why haven't we seen him?" Head Nurse Tio said, "He was on a long top-secret mission along with the Knight Captain and Knight Vice Captain. He left on a mission before the revolutionary war began and hasn't returned yet. Darn! If only if he was with us right now. I'm worried about him. I wonder if he and the knights will return alive." Wonrei, on the ground being healed, said, "Danny goes to my demon school. He's tough so I'm sure the future Danny will be alright." Head Nurse Tio said, "I know. He's the toughest doctor in Demon World, but the mission he was in was said to be extremely dangerous and long. I wonder what kind of mission it was though."

**King Rain Bell, Ninja Captain Kyanchome, Ninja Vice Captain Pancho vs. Death General #2 Zecross**

Ninja Captain Kyanchome said to King Rain Bell, "Rain-sama, please stay behind us and use range attacks. We'll protect you." King Rain said, "Okay, Kyanchome-san." Captain Kyanchome then told his son, "Alright Pancho, you ready to fight alongside me and protect our Demon King?" Ninja Vice Captain Pancho replied, "Of course. If I let Rain-sama get hurt, Raiden would beat me up until I'm half-dead. Hehe!" Captain Kyanchome said to his son, while they both sprinted towards Zecross, "Even though Zeon-sama made you Vice Captain, despite you being underage, you still need to cautious, and I don't want to see my son die in battle. Zecross is extremely dangerous, more dangerous than what we thought." Vice Captain Pancho asked his father, "Father, what was that spell he used? We never seen him using that in our time." Captain Kyanchome replied, "Shidona Reaper. I heard about it from Zeon-sama years ago. It's an Unforgivable-Forbidden Spell, just like Zega's Shin Shirairadisu, that can kill any living being it comes into contact with regardless on how tough they are. Pancho, my son, please be careful." Captain Kyanchome turned his head and said to King Rain, "And you be careful too, Rain-sama." At a distance, Zecross said, "Haha, don't worry. I may be evil by moral but I'm not that cruel. I prefer having challenge than have no challenge. I guess our revolution will start here even though we were planning on getting more recruits first."

Zecross flies into the air with his black wings and shouts, "Shidoragyūkeru!," enchanting his wings into darkness and blowing waves of darkness towards Captain Kyanchome and Vice Captain Pancho. Both dodged and Captain Kyanchome pulled out his katana and shouted, "Dima Buruku! Shin Poruku! Shin Poruku technique: Dark Assassination!" Captain Kyanchome created seven clones and put Zecross in a world of darkness via disabling his basic senses. Zecross said to himself, "Oh, darkness. No, rather, took out most of my senses. But I can still sense you and your clones. Just right when Captain Kyanchome and his clones were about to strike Zecross, Zecross shouted, "Ryūporuku!," turning his body into ghost-like but Captain Kyanchome said, "Not happening. Fou Supuporuku!," forcing Zecross to cancel out his spell. Zecross said, "What?" And just right when Captain Kyanchome and his clones were close enough to strike Zecross, Zecross quickly pulled out his Scythe of Darkness and spin-slashed them. Captain Kyanchome's clones disappeared and his real self was left with a horizontal cut on his torso.

As soon as Shin Poruku ended, Vice Captain Pancho was no where to be found. _One of them disappeared,_ Zecross thought. He then said, "But I can sense him above me. Shidoruga!" Zecross shot a concentrated beam of darkness vertically in the air with his Scythe of Darkness, enhancing its power. Vice Captain Pancho, who was invisible via Invisuruku, decided to make himself visible again and shouted, Invishirudo!," and put up an invisible shield. But the invisible shield was destroyed by the enhanced Shidoruga and Pancho got damaged. "Pancho!" Captain Kyanchome said, worried. At a distance, King Rain said, "Pancho! Zecross, don't you dare hurt one of my friends. Baō-Suou Giakuru!" King Rain summoned a gigantic hydroelectric dragon with electrical, golden armor, that charged after Zecross. Zecross said, "This will be fun," and keeps teleporting away from it. Meanwhile, Pancho, still in air, got his balance back and thought to himself, _if only if he couldn't teleport, I would be able to crush him with my Giga La Invishiru-Oru-invishirudo combo. What to do? In our time, Rain-sama and Raiden defeated him by combining their powers. Right now, Raiden is too busy with Zega and his and his young father's spell fusion failed so this is going to be difficult._

Their battle continued for a little bit longer. King Rain Bell was using more ranged, hydroelectric spells while Captain Kyanchome and Vice Captain Byonko fought in close quarters but Zecross was overpowering them.

**King Gash Bell, Raiden Bell, Commander Zeon Bell vs. Death General #1 Zega**

Commander Zeon said, "Alright Raiden, Gash-sama, be careful and-" Raiden Bell, still in his Level 2 Rai'oh Armor, already made the first strike against Zega, shouting "Take this Zega! Lightning Punch!," and Zega teleported out of the way. Commander Zeon said, "Darn it Raiden! Don't take off without us." Commander Zeon facepalmed and said to himself quietly, "What am I going to do with you?" Zega said, "This boy is very feisty. Alright. I will accept your challenge. Shidosorudo! Birasorudo!" Zega summoned a sword of darkness and a sword of light in each hand. Raiden said, "I will give you a sword fight. Lightning Swords!" Raiden sharpened electricity on his arms into electrical blades and began sword fighting Zega. At a distance, Commander Zeon said, "Well Gash-sama, let's get moving." Young King Gash said, "Unu! Rauzaruku!" Young King Gash struct himself with lightning from the sky, giving him a rainbow-colored electric aura, increasing his physical traits. Young King Gash and Commander Zeon head towards Zega and Raiden. Raiden was knocked back. "Alright, take this. Thunderbolt!" Raiden ended his Rai'oh Armor's Lightning Sword ability and charged up electricity in the palm of his hands and unleashed a blast of electricity towards Zega. Zega teleported in front to dodge it and kicked Raiden towards the ground. "Is that all you got?" Zega asked Raiden. Commander Zeon and young King Gash Bell came up to Zega in melee combat. Commander Zeon shouted, "Sorudo Zakeruga!," and summoned a large electrical sword. Zega said, "So you summoned a bigger sword than mine. Bigger swords don't mean they are better."

After the short sword fight and brawl between Zega, Commander Zeon, and young King Gash, both Commander Zeon and young King Gash were send flying, with some cuts and Commander Zeon's Sorudo Zakeruga was destroyed. Commander Zeon thought, _defeating these guys were easy when it was just them alone. It will be harder defeating them when they fight together while we split into teams. Unless..._ Commander Zeon then said to Raiden and young King Gash, "Raiden, King Gash-sama, combine your dragons!" Raiden said, "Alright," and deactivated his Level 2 Rai'oh Armor, as he can't use spells in that armor. And young King Gash's Rauzaruku ended. Raiden shouted, "Rai'oh Zakeruga!," while young King Gash shouted, "Baō Zakeruga!" Both Raiden and King Gash shot huge electrical dragon blasts and tried fusing them into Rai'oh-Baō Zakeruga. However, their hearts were not fully synced so the fusion between spells was incomplete in terms of power. Zega said, "Combining spells to defeat me. But it seem to have failed. Shiraidoruku!" Zega summoned a rune armor of light and darkness, while still using his Shidosorudo (dark sword) and Birasorudo (light sword) and attacked the incomplete Rai'oh-Baō Zakeruga with his swords. Zega then said to them, "I don't know how you defeated me in the future, if you did, as this level of power is weak. Unless if I have gotten weaker or you guys are potentially stronger." Young Gash and Raiden thought to themselves, simultaneously, _darn, our hearts were not connected._ Commander Zeon said, "Darn. He's too strong. We only defeated his future self when four of the children combined their powers and the others are busy."

Raiden said, "Well, I'll activate my Rai'oh Armor again. Zakeru! Rai'oh Armor activate!" Raiden shocked himself and re-summoned his Level 2 Rai'oh Armor and shouted, "Charge! Dragon Thunder!" Raiden stored electrical energy in his armor and transferred it to his dragon head, unleashing a draconic blast of electricity towards Zega, which then was slashed by Zega's Birasorudo alone. Then Commander Zeon shouted, "Barugirudo Zakeruga!," summoning a large pillar of electricity in the sky above Zega. But Zega teleported away from the blast. At a distance, explosions were made and young Patie and young Byonko were sent flying, damaged. King Gash and Raiden were worried, yelling "Patie-chan!" and "Mother!" respectively. Raiden said, still in his Level 2 Rai'oh Armor, angrily said, "If anyone of you dirtbags kill even one of my family members, I will blast you into oblivion!" Zega laughed, saying, "Hahahaha! Boy, don't underestimate me." Raiden said, "I defeated you once in the future in my timeline along with the help of my friends and family and we will defeat you in this time as well." Commander Zeon Bell yelled, "Raiden, do not provoke him!" Zega said, "I can kill you all if I wanted to, but Gash Bell-sama is top priority." Zega then sees King Gash, who was worried about his fallen comrades (young Wonrei, Patie, and Byonko), who was running towards them away from the battle. Commander Zeon shouted, "Gash-sama, stay here!" Zega said, "Where do you think you are going, King? Shirairuga!" Zega shot a beam of twilight (light and darkness) from his right hand towards young King Gash Bell. Gash Bell was too worried about his fallen comrades that he didn't notice while running towards them but at a distance Tioga said, "Gash-sama, watch out. Refleshirudo!" Tioga summoned a mirror shield and reflected Zega's Shirairuga back at him but it didn't do anything. "I'm immune to light and darkness in this armor. Shirairuga! Shirairuga!" Zega said as he shot two more, one towards young King Gash and one towards Tioga. Young King Gash prepared to counter, shouting "Rashirudo!" Young King Gash put up an electrical wall. It blocked the Shirairuga aiming at him. And Tioga shouted "Refleshirudo!" again and deflected the other Shirairuga, which then aimed towards young Zeil while he was still fighting young Zeon in melee combat.

In the mean time, while the battling antagonists were distracted in their fights, Commander Zeon noticed that Zophise was severly damaged by young Patie and young Byonko and took this chance to erase Zophise memories. Commander Zeon teleported to Zophise's location on the mountains and because it was nighttime, he was more undetectable by sight. Zophise was surprised and said, "Wha-," but he was knocked out by Commander Zeon's fist. Commander Zeon, without being noticed by Zega, Zecross, or Zeil, proceeded to erase Zophise's memories. A few seconds later, Commander Zeon said, "One down, three to go." Commander Zeon then teleports back to the battlefield, unseen. And right before the next Shirairuga, which was deflected by Tioga to hit young Zeil (on accident), King Gash went up to the group and said, "Wonrei, Patie-chan, Byonko, you okay?" Wonrei, still trying to be healed by Head Nurse Tio, said, "I'm fine. But my eyes are not." Young Patie said, while being healed by Tio (she already finished healing young Byonko with Saifojio and is almost done with young Patie), "We're fine. Thanks for asking." And Byonko said, "And we gave Zophise a good beating-gero. Revenge is served." While young Zeil (using Shidosorudo and Birasorudo on his Magic Twin Swords) was still sword fighting against Zeon's Sorudo Zakeruga, young Zeon noticed a beam of light and darkness approaching his way (Zeil doesn't know as he wasn't facing towards it) and without saying anything, young Zeon jumped away off the mountain while de-summoning Sorudo Zakeruga. "Hey where do you think y-Ahhh!" Young Zeil said as he got hit by Zega's rebounded Shirairuga in the back and screamed in pain. Zega said, "Oops." And now, for some reason, young Zeil is getting angry at everyone and yelled loudly, "That's it. For some reason, I can't take this anymore! I'll finish all of you at once."

_To be continued in the Chapter 15.3._


	18. Ch 15-3: Pre-Revolution Showdown, Part 2

_**Golden Gash‼: Demon Revolution Army**__, also known as "__**Konjiki no Gash‼: Mamono no Kakumei-gun**__" and "__**Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army**__" is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army planned on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. However, our heroes have put an end to the Demon Revolution Army's scheme in their time and won the revolutionary war in their time, as well as an imperial war led by a former Death General of the revolution army. The future of their time was saved. Now, to prevent the demon revolutionary war to ever occur in the past, our heroes traveled back in time in an alternate timeline to stop the revolutionary war from ever happening in that timeline._

_In this fan fiction, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts (such as the character Gash instead of Zatch, and the spell Zakeru instead of Zaker). If you want to read an __enhanced version of this Zatch Bell! fan fiction__ (which is more formatted), visit NejiHyuga900's DeviantART account. The DeviantART version of this fan fiction includes links to character profiles, video links to songs to keep the mood going, author notes during the fan fiction, etc._

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 15-3: Pre-Revolution Showdown, Part 2<span>**

_This sub-chapter is a continuation of Chapter 15-2, which takes place during the battle against the first four Death Generals of the Demon Revolution Army in Chapter 15._

**Location: Around Demon Revolution Army's secret base (in the past, at night)**

Young Zeon Bell (using Sorudo Zakeruga) and young Zeil (using Shidosorudo and Birasorudo on his Magic Twin Swords) were still sword fighting on a mountain, young Zeon noticed a beam of light and darkness (Zega's Shirairuga) heading towards their path that was rebounded by Tioga's Refleshirudo. Without saying anything, young Zeon jumped away off the mountain while de-summoning Sorudo Zakeruga. "Hey where do you think y—Ahhh!" Young Zeil said as he got hit by Zega's rebounded Shirairuga in the back and screamed in pain. Zega said, "Oops." And now, for some reason, young Zeil is getting angry at everyone and yelled loudly, "That's it. For some reason, I can't take this anymore! I'll finish all of you at once." Zega, at a distance said to himself, "I think I broke Zeil's temper." Zeil noticed it was Zega that accidentally hit him, "So it was you. Why did you attack me?" Zega said, "I didn't. A little girl down there deflected my attack towards you." Young Zeil said in anger, "Messing with me, will you punks? Ganzu Dippurusen!" Zega summoned 40 Magic Daggers. Young Zeil then said, "I hate this world. I hate everyone! I'm putting all of my energy into this attack. Emurusorudo, Akusorudo, Guransorudo, Jikirusorudo, Zasorudo, Gisorudo, Birasorudo, Shidosorudo!" Young Zeil enchanted all 40 of his summoned Magic Daggers with various elemental sword spells _[40 daggers, 8 elemental spells = 5 daggers with the same attribute each]_ and threw them all towards all of his enemies _[There are 20 characters on the good side: 7 demons from the future, 5 humans from the past, and 7 demons from the past, and pairs of daggers are aimed at them]_ that homed in on them. Young Zeil is hoping he would at least kill someone.

Commander Zeon Bell shouted, "Everyone, watch out! Zakeru! Zakeru!" Commander Zeon warned everyone while destroying a fire-enchanted dagger and a water-enchanted dagger that were heading towards him with a lightning bolt each. Zega said while closing his eyes, "I guess I really made Zeil to lose his mind. He's only wasting his energy." A Magic Dagger of darkness and a Magic Dagger of earth headed towards Raiden Bell (who was still in his Level 2 Rai'oh Armor). Raiden Bell took on the daggers in melee combat, yelling "Thunder Punch!," breaking the darkness dagger with a solid, electrical punch, and "Thunder Kick!," breaking an earth dagger with a spinning, back, electrical kick. Earth and wind Magic Daggers were heading towards King Rain Bell and King Rain shouted, "Za-aku Hydra!," summoning a three-headed water dragon and two of the heads shot electrical beams, destroying those two daggers. Magic Daggers of lightning and ice aimed at Ninja Vice Captain Pancho. Pancho shouted, "Invishiru!," creating an invisible barrier around him to block them. Ninja Captain Kyanchome threw explosive shuriken at Magic Daggers of lightning and darkness, blowing them up. Daggers of light and ice were heading towards young Zeon and young Zeon slashed the ice one with his Sorudo Zakeruga, which then froze his sword a little, then slashed the light dagger. His Sorudo Zakeruga then broke.

The rest of the Magic Daggers were aiming towards young King Gash Bell and the group. "They are coming for us!" "Watch out!" "Someone put up a barrier for us!" Some of those from the group said. Head Nurse Tio couldn't do anything else for the blinded young Wonrei so she casted Seushiru around the group, protecting them from the daggers. The daggers are rebounding off the barrier. At a distance, Zeil said, "Darn, I can't hit them. However..." He then smirks. Without anyone noticing, a Magic Dagger of darkness hid itself withing the darkness on the ground and re-appeared inside Head Nurse Tio's Seushiru. However, this wasn't an ordinary dagger. The blade is covered, not only in darkness, but with a deadly poison and it was aimed towards the back of young King Gash Bell. Young Zeil was thinking, _excellent, I got my Magic Poison Dagger of Darkness inside the barrier. If I can at least kill the King..._ The Magic Poison Dagger of Darkness launched towards the back of young King Gash's head. No one but young Patie noticed. She got up and yelled, "Watch out Gash!," as she dashed and pushed young King Gash out of the way. The Magic Poison Dagger got in-between young King Gash's and young Patie's head and sliced across young Patie's eyes, blinding her and poisoning her. Her eyes were also covered in darkness and young Patie screamed in pain. The Magic Poison Dagger then broke upon hitting the barrier.

"Patie(-chan/-hime)!" Said by about everyone in the group as they saw young Patie wounded. Her face was starting to turn purplish and her eyes were bleeding, almost as bad as young Wonrei's. Zeil quietly said, "Darn that girl. I almost had the King. Well, at least someone is going to die... I hope." Young King Gash was worried and said, holding young Patie, "Patie-chan, are you okay?" Young Patie was having a hard time talking, "G-Gash..." Young Byonko was worried, saying, "Patie-hime... gero." Head Nurse Tio said, "Put her down." As young King Gash gently sets young Patie on the ground, Head Nurse Tio attempts to heal young Patie. At a long distance, young Zeil said, "Ha! A level of healing like that won't cure the poison I have given her... which was suppose to be... for the King." Young Zeil then lost conscious as he was too exhausted from using so many spells at once. At a distance, King Rain was worried about his younger mother and after Raiden saw his younger mother suffering, he yelled at Zeil in anger, "Zeil! I'm going to kill you for attacking my family!" Raiden, in his anger and hatred towards Zeil, shouted, "Lightning Swords!," turning his Level 2 Rai'oh Armor's electricity into solid blades of electricity around his arms. He charged towards the unconscious, young Zeil and is attempting to assassinate him. At a distance, Commander Zeon yelled, "Raiden, stop!" However, Zega (still using Shiraidoruku, Birasorudo, and Shidosorudo) got in front of Raiden's path and battled against Raiden's Lightning Sword arms with his swords of light and darkness while saying, "Attacking someone unconscious?" Raiden yelled, "Out of my way Zega!" Raiden tried fighting through Zega's swords and armor.

Meanwhile, Zecross continued his battle against Ninja Captain Kyanchome, Vice Captain Pancho, and King Rain. While they were fighting, King Rain was still worried about his poisoned, young mother. While Zega and Zecross were battling, Commander Zeon tried taking this opportunity to erase Zeil's memories. He teleported to young Zeil's location and successfully erased his memories. "There, two down, two to go." Zecross said, as he was battling the others, "I don't think so. Shidona Reaper!" Zecross launched a black phantom towards young Zeil and Commander Zeon Bell. "Oh no!" Zeon yelled as he dodged it. Zecross' Shidona Reaper proceeded to reap the life of the amnesiac, young Zeil. It then proceeded to reap the life of the amnesiac, young Zophise. "After all that work of taking their memories, you took their lives?" Commander Zeon asked in anger. Zecross teleported to Commander Zeon, away from his battle, and replied, "They wouldn't be much use to us if they have no memory. Too bad I'm unable to resurrect Zeil a second time due to the contract I'm under but I can still resurrect Zophise. Oruryū!" Zecross resurrects Zophise (now in a black robe) but without Zophise soul (he has black eyes, indicating he is a zombie now) and says, "And because I resurrected this boy without his soul, it doesn't matter if you already erased his memories or not."

Undead Zophise shouted, "Radomu!," shooting a small, volatile energy ball from his hand towards Commander Zeon but Captain Kyanchome and Vice Captain Pancho interrupts. Pancho casted Invishirudo to block Radomu, which created an explosion. Then Captain Kyanchome casted Fou Supuporuku to force Zecross to end his Oruryū, causing the undead Zophise to disappear. "Captain Kyanchome, Vice Captain Pancho," Commander Zeon said. "You're battle is still with us," Ninja Captain Kyanchome said, a bit exhausted, so is his son Pancho. Commander Zeon said to Captain Kyanchome, "Hold on, where's Rain-sama?" Pancho said, "Back to the others. He was worried about Patie-hime." Commander Zeon then asked Zecross, "Zecross, you say that you are under a contract. What kind of contract do you have relating to your resurrection spell?" Zecross said as he teleported backwards, "I'm not allowed to give too much information, but I'm under a contract from the Spirit World that will allow me to use souls from that world, as well as corpses that I collected." Commander Zeon asked, "Spirit World?" Zecross said, "The afterlife. But because I'm under contract, that's as far as I can tell you. Enough talk, continue battle. Shidoruga!" Zecross shot a beam of darkness towards them. They dodged it and jumped off the mountain.

Back at the others, young King Gash Bell was worried about young Patie, due to her being poison and blinded by Zeil's final attack. He asked Head Nurse Tio, "Tio-san, will Patie be okay?" Head Nurse Tio replied, "Once I can get her to a hospital, maybe. Right now, I don't have the power to cure the poison inside of her but I have healed her eyes but she won't be able to see for a while since it's also covered in darkness, which I can't cure either." King Rain, worried, said, "Young Patie-okasan, please be okay." Wonrei got back up and Li Yen said as she was worried about him, "Wonrei, you should lie back down." Wonrei replied, "I will be fine." Li Yen said, "But your eyes." Wonrei said, "Don't worry about it. In due time, I should gain the ability to see and feel with my mind." Li Yen held him.

Zega said, as Zecross got back to him, "I think it's time to wrap this up." Zecross said, "Yeah, this has gone on for far too long. I'm done playing around too. Brother, I will allow you to finish them off since I'm low on energy due to my Shidona Reaper. Then we will find new recruits." Zega replied, "Alright." Zega then said to everyone, "We are done playing games. It's time we should finish this fight. I really wish I didn't have to use my new spell, but I can't take anymore chances, but first, Āgasu Amishirai!" Zega trapped the group inside a barrier of light and darkness. "Darn, not this barrier!" Some of the other said, as well as saying some variations of it. And now Head Nurse Tio's healing powers were cut off. She said, "Oh no. My healing magic won't work." Zega then shouted as he raised his hands vertically, "Shin Shirairadisu!" Zega is creating a colossal sphere of light and darkness that can annihilate anything it touches. Outside the barrier, Ninja Captain Kyanchome, a bit exhausted, clapped his hands and said, "I will not allow you do destroy this world. Fou Supuporuku!," forcing Zega to cancel out both of his spells. Zega got angry and Zecross was mad and said, "You little pest. Shidokeru!" Zecross shot a blast of darkness at Captain Kyanchome and Kyanchome took a hit and was knocked back. "Father!" Ninja Vice Captain Pancho yelled, worried.

Zega said, "Let's try that again." But he was interrupted by Raiden (no longer in his Level 2 Rai'oh Armor). Raiden yelled, "I will not let you! Rai'oh Rioru Zakeruga!" Raiden shot two electrical dragon attacks from his arms towards Zega and Zecross while they were dodging them. In the mean time, Raiden asked Kiyomaro Takamine, "Kiyomaro-san, do you have an idea on how we can stop them?" Kiyomaro activates his Answer Talker ability and said, "Use the same strategy you guys used when you defeated Zega the first time." Raiden replied, "But how can we do that if—oh, I got an idea." He then yelled, "Young Gash-otōsan, Rain-sama, I know you are both worried about mother but we need you. We'll use the same strategy as we did last time." King Rain said, "'That' strategy? But our younger mother isn't doing so well. How can we pull it off?" Raiden said, "Rain-sama, just like you said when we were in the Human World, you not only have father's 'shining lightning' but you also have mother's 'mystic water'." King Rain then remembered. King Rain then said to his young father, "Young dad, let's get this battle over with." Young King Gash replied, "Unu!" Then he said to young Patie, "Patie-chan, I will be right back." He then said to young Byonko, "Byonko, watch over Patie-chan for me." Young Byonko said, "Of course, Your Majesty-gero. I will protect Patie-hime with my life-gero."

Zega and Zecross eventually destroyed Raiden's Rai'oh Rioru Zakeruga. King Rain and young King Gash went up towards Raiden. Zecross said, "All of you pests need to go away." Zega said, "I will trap them again. Āgasu Amishirai!" Zega tried the group again. King Rain and young King Gash were worried but Raiden said, "Guys, stay focus." Young King Gash said, "Unu!" while King Rain said "Right!" The three closed their eyes and tried syncing their hearts. Zega said, "Let's try this again. Shin Shirairadisu!" Once again, Zega summoned a colossal sphere of light and darkness that can annihilate anything.

Young King Gash said, "We defeated this spell once and we can defeat it again. I'm putting all of my energy into this. Shin Beruwan Baō Zakeruga!" Young King Gash summoned a colossal electrical dragon. Raiden shouted, "Rai'oh Zakeruga!" And summoned a large, winged electrical dragon and it combined itself with Shin Beruwan Baō Zakeruga. King Rain shouted, "Baō-Suō Giakuru!" and summoned a huge hydroelectric dragon with electrical armor and it too combined itself with Shin Beruwan Baō Zakeruga. Raiden said with excitement, "Haha, a little déjà vu. We should have done this from the start, but that wouldn't have been fun." Zecross was surprised and said, "What is this beast?" Zega said, "We cannot take our chances," and threw his Shin Shirairadisu at it. Just like in the future, the powered-up Shin Beruwan Baō Zakeruga launched streams of hydroelectricity from its dragon mouths at Shin Shirairadisu and sent it far away from Demon World's atmosphere. "Impossible!" Zega and Zecross said, surprised. Raiden said, "Haha! This is the combined spell that defeated you guys in the future!" Zega and Zecross were stunned in fear. The powered-up Shin Beruwan Baō Zakeruga then shot streams of hydroelectricity at them, delivering sever damage to them, but did not kill them. They were both rendered unconscious. Shin Beruwan Baō Zakeruga then disappeared.

"Phew, we finally did it," King Rain said, exhausted. "I don't think I can move anymore," young King Gash said, completely exhausted and was about to fall but Raiden grabbed him, also exhausted. "Are you okay, young dad?" Raiden asked. Young King Gash said, "I think so. I hope Patie-chan and Wonrei are okay." Captain Kyanchome got back up and he and Vice Captain Pancho and the other three went back to the group. Meanwhile, Commander Zeon Bell said to his young self, "Younger me, let's erase their memories." Young Zeon Bell shook his head and both teleported to Zega's and Zecross' location and proceeded to erase ALL of their memories including the names of their spells. Commander Zeon said while erasing Zega's memories, "Because these two guys have spells that would cause the destruction of our world, make sure you erase all of their memories including their spells." Young Zeon said while erasing Zecross' memories, "I will make sure I get every last memory out of his mind. Then I will put them under eternal surveillance once we're done."

While both Zeon's were deleting all of Zega's and Zecross' memories, young Zeon said, "So, this is it. Now that we prevented a revolutionary war, what's next?" Commander Zeon said, "I never told Gash-sama or anyone other than some of my knights, but there will be another revolutionary group." Young Zeon was shocked and said while erasing Zecross' memories, "Another group?" Commander Zeon replied while erasing Zega's memories, "The day after Zeil in my time ambushed me and created Dark Zeon, I had sent some of my ninjas to scout for the Demon Revolution Army's base and they found another group that wanted to take over Demon World, located on the opposite side of our world. I sent my Knight Captain and Knight Vice Captain and some of his team—as well as some medics as backup—on this top secret mission to annihilate them, thinking it was the revolutionary group that attacked us. They should have returned by now but they are late so I'm worried if my warriors are dead. I never told Gash-sama because as a Kind Demon King, Gash would never let me kill unless if necessary; he would have tried to negotiate with them with treaties if he knew and those who are against Demon World are not to be trusted. Keep an eye out for any revolutionary groups and do not tell anyone I told you this." Young Zeon said as he finished obliviating Zecross, "Alright." Commander Zeon said, "Let's head back to our group." Location: Around Demon Revolution Army's secret base and inside an emergency medic tent

Back at the group, "Is Patie-chan okay?" Young King Gash asked. Young Patie is sound asleep right now. Head Nurse Tio said, worried, "She's sleeping but she is not good. The poison inside her is spreading faster. Hold on!" Head Nurse Tio then said some incantation and summoned a medium-sized, emergency medic tent. "Did you just summon a tent? I didn't know you—I mean I—could do that," Young Tio said, surprised. "Impressive!" Megumi Ōumi said, impressed. "I didn't know you could do that. Why didn't you do it earlier?" Raiden said. Head Nurse Tio replied, "Why would I bring this out during a middle of a battle? This is only for emergency use. I hope I have the right equipment to cure Patie-hime's poison." Raiden and some of the others were still confused. Raiden was thinking, _how did Tio-san summon her own medic tent in the past? Did it carry over or did she steal one? Oh well!_ Head Nurse Tio then went inside her summoned medic tent and placed young Tio on a small, white bed on the middle end of the tent (there are eight beds all around the room). Ninja Vice Captain Pancho asked, "Mom? Will you be treating us. We are wounded and are out of shaped too." Head Nurse Tio said, "I'm sorry, I can't right now. Patie-hime is top priority." She then said to Li Yen, "Li, carry Wonrei to a bed." Wonrei interrupted, "I will be fine." Head Nurse Tio said loudly as if she was in a panic mode, "Do as I say!" Li Yen said, as she escorted Wonrei to a bed on the upper-left corner of the tent, "Wonrei, please take it easy." Wonrei said, as he laid down, "Alright." Young King Gash, King Rain, and young Byonko went by the poisoned, young Patie's side. Young King Gash asked, "Tio, will you be able to cure Patie-chan?" Head Nurse Tio said, "I hope so. It's been a long time since I seen a poison this deadly."

Young Patie woke up and said, "What's going on? Where am I? Why can't I see?" She then coughed. Young King Gash, King Rain, and young Byonko called out her name. Head Nurse Tio said, "I brought you inside my emergency tent. Please don't try to move. You have a deadly poison inside of you. Plus, your eyes are covered in darkness and I couldn't care that." Young King Gash held onto young Patie's right hand and was worried about her. Young Patie turned her head to her right and asked quietly, "Gash-chan... Is that you?" He said, "I'm here for you Patie-chan." Young Patie smiled lightly. Head Nurse Tio then said, "Everyone, move back." Young King Gash let go of Patie's hand for a second and he, King Rain, and young Byonko stepped back a few steps and Head Nurse Tio washed young Patie's face then went back to find other equipment. Young Patie said, "Gash... did we win?" Young King Gash said, "Unu! Patie-chan, how are you feeling?" Young Patie said, "Cold... and hot at the same time... and very weak. I'm scared." Young King Gash said while tears were starting to come out of his eyes, "You are going to be fine. Older Tio will cure you, somehow." At a distance, young Tio said, "Poor Patie-chan." Young King Gash said to Head Nurse Tio, "Older Tio, what are the chances of Patie-chan to live?" She replied, "Unfortunately, from what I have, less than fifty percent. But I will try my best." Young King Gash said while crying, "Patie-chan, please don't die on me. You taught me how to love and the meaning of true love. And I don't want to have that same sad feeling as older Kiyomaro and my older selfhad." Young Patie said, "Don't cry Gash-chan. I'm glad you're okay."

Head Nurse Tio said, "Okay, I want everyone out of the tent besides the patients." Li Yen argued, "But I want to be next to Wonrei." Wonrei said, "Li, please don't worry about me. I may be permanently blinded but I will be fine. Go on." Everyone but Head Nurse Tio, young Patie, and young Wonrei head outside the tent. Raiden asked, worried, "How is my younger mother doing?" Young Rain said, "Not so good. Tio-san said she has less than fifty percent to live." Raiden got upset and a bit angry and said, "Darn. This shouldn't have happened. We were suppose to protect you all and to think my mother would... Darn it!" Back inside the tent, young Patie asked, "Tio-san, will I be able to survive?" Head Nurse Tio said, "I hope so. I don't have the spells or equipment to cure you instantly but Dr. Danny would cure it immediately. Wait a second. Zeon-sama!" Head Nurse Tio then called Ciommander Zeon into the tent. He asked, "Yes?" Head Nurse Tio said, "Can we go back into the future—just us—and bring back equipment or wait for Dr. Danny to return and come back to this time?" Commander Zeon said, "Unfortunately, I think we can only time travel once more. The last time when we traveled here, I noticed a few cracks into the space-time tunnel. I fear that the space-time barrier will break if we traveled a few times and that may be bad. We time traveled too many times aglready" Head Nurse Tio yelled, "Darn it!" Commander Zeon headed back outside the tent.

After Commander Zeon left the tent, young Patie asked, "Tio-san, can you bring your younger self here? I want to talk to her for a minute." Head Nurse Tio paused for a few seconds, then answered, "Sure," and went out of the tent and said, "My younger self, Patie-hime would like to see you." Young Tio said, "For what?" Young Tio head into the medic tent. A few minutes later, Young Tio head back outside of the tent. Young King Gash asked, "How's Patie-chan doing?" Raiden asked, "Is my younger mother okay?" And young King Gash asked, "What did she wanted to talk to you about?" Young Tio stood silent for a few seconds, then said, "Just a little girl talk. But I hope she will be okay."

* * *

><p><em>The alternate version of Chapter 15-3 will directly show young Patie's and yount Tio's conversation but I will mention it later in this chapter anyways.<em>

* * *

><p>A half an hour has passed. Head Nurse Tio went out of the tent and said, "I have good news and bad news. Good news is that I cured Patie-hime's poison." Everyone was happy to hear that. "Bad news is that even though I was able to cure the cut on Patie-hime's eyes, her eyes are still covered in darkness that I couldn't get rid of so she won't be able to see for a while. But it should go away in less than a week. I can also confirm that Wonrei's eyes are permanently scarred." Everyone head into the tent. Li Yen and some of the others visited Wonrei while young King Gash, Raiden, King Rain, young Byonko, young Tio and others visited young Patie. Young King Gash said to young Patie, "I heard that older Tio fixed you up. Thank goodness." Young Patie happily said in bed (as she was still blindfolded), "Yeah. Thank you Tio-san for curing my poison." Young Tio thought, <em>I'm glad that Patie-chan is fine.<em> But then she was also a little disappointing, thinking, _but now it looks like I won't be able to take her place as Gash's future queen._

Raiden asked, "So, are we ready to go home yet?" Head Nurse Tio said, "We'll wait until next morning. We'll sleep in my tent for now. I'm sorry that there are not enough beds so some of you guys may have to sleep on the floor or with someone else." Raiden wondered, "By the way, we are in the past and I wonder how you summoned 'your' medic tent in the past's timeline." Head Nurse Tio said with an awkward face, "Let's just say that I 'borrowed' a medic room from the past. Hehe." Raiden said with a serious look, "'Borrowed'. Uh, huh." Ninja Vice Captain Pancho asked Raiden, "Why are you suspecting my mother? She wouldn't steal. Anyways, I'm beat. Good night, everybody!"

Back inside the tent. The blinded, young Patie asked young King Gash, "Gash-chan, will you lay next to me?" Young King Gash said, "Unu!," and he laid in the same white bed as young Patie. Young King Gash crawled on the right side of her bed and held the blinded, young Patie to his chest with his right arm underneath her. Li Yen slept next to Wonrei in his bed in the corner; both held each other. In-between Wonrei's and Patie's bed was Parco Folgore and young Kyanchome. To the right of young Patie's bed was Megumi and young Tio. The upper-right corner bed had King Rain Bell and Tioga together. In the middle left of the room had a bed with Kiyomaro alone. And to the far right of the middle of room had a bed with Kafka Sunbeam and Schneider (Umagon). Head Nurse Tio shut off the lights in the tent and laid her head on the edge of a bed next to Megumi and young Tio. There were only eight small, white beds in the tent. Everyone else, including Nurse Tio, slept on the uncomfortable, rough ground, either on the ground or against something (like against a bed, just like Head Nurse Tio is doing).

During the middle of that night, as young King Gash held young Patie on his chest, he quietly asked, "Patie-chan, why did sacrifice yourself to save me?" Young Patie replied quietly, "I don't want to see you die. If I didn't notice that knife heading towards you, you might have been killed. You are King of our world and I don't want you, as King, to die. I would gladly give up my life to save yours." Young King Gash quietly said, "Please don't do that. It will make me sad losing a beloved one. Patie-chan, you've shown me how sweet and gentle true love it and I don't want that feeling to go away now that I'm use to it; I don't want to share the same pain as my older self and older Kiyomaro." Young Patie apologized, "I'm sorry." Young King Gash said, "I'm glad you're safe. By the way, you called Tio. What did you and her talked about?" Young Patie was hesitant to say for a few seconds but said, "I told her that if I died, I want her to take my place as your future queen." Young King Gash was confused, "Huh? Did you really say that?" Young Patie continued, "Hehe, yeah. It's not like me to say that as I normally wouldn't let any girl next to you, but I don't want you to be sad seeing as though you seem to love me so much by now. I want you to be happy. But Gash-chan, if I do ever die, take Tio-chan or someone as my replacement. She told me she secretly loved you." Young Tio heard and said, "Patie-chan, you told Gash about all that? And you told me not to say anything to him. And why did you give away my secret?" Megumi and elder Tio chuckled as they heard that while trying to sleep. Young Patie replied, "Sorry Tio-chan, but might as well tell him. But like I told you; if I ever do go away, please take care of Gash-chan for me—but not before." Young Patie then said to young King Gash, "Gash-chan, I don't want to see you cry—even though I can't see you right now. But will you do as I say if I were to pass away?" Young King Gash, still surprised, said, "You are okay with that?" Young Patie replied, "As long as you always love me and never forget about me if I ever do pass away, I will allow you to find another love without being angry at you and I will try to accept it." Young Tio said, "I still can't believe you told me all of that."

In the same room, Raiden quietly said to Ninja Vice Captain Pancho—after they listened to their younger parents' conversation, "Interesting. Hey Pancho, if my father married your mother, would that make us stepbrothers?" Pancho replied, "Sort of. But we and they are from different timelines—or universes. And oh, man, to be stepbrother with you." Raiden chuckled and quietly said, "And our younger siblings would be step-siblings too. And I would find it weird since our siblings are dating each other." Young Patie and young Tio said simultaneously, "I heard that!" King Rain and Tioga heard it too and both were feeling slightly awkward hearing their brothers' conversation but said nothing and slept together in peace. Young Patie replied to Raiden and Vice Captain Pancho, "It's not going to happen as long as I'm around." She then said to young King Gash, "Gash-chan. You won't dump me, will you?" King Gash replied while holding her, "Eh, of course not."

Suddenly, young Patie remembers the promises she made to young King Gash and says, while overreacting a little (while gradually raising her voice), "Oh, Gash-chan! I forgot to do my promises to you when you made me your girlfriend. I told you that I would bring you yellowfish everyday and now I won't be able to since I can't see. And I won't be able to help out the people of this world while I'm blinded. Ohhh! I'm a horrible girlfriend. If you are going to dump me for someone else, you can. I don't think I deserve to be your future queen anymore." At a short distance in the tent, young Zeon yelled, "Shut up! I'm trying to sleep." Next to him on the floor was his older self, and he quietly said to his younger self, "I really haven't seen Patie-hime this annoying in a long time. But you will eventually get use to her random chattering." Young King Gash quietly replied to young Patie, "Patie-chan, it's okay; I won't dump you. I wouldn't abandon anyone that doesn't have any other family and is blinded. Until you can see again, you don't need to keep your promise; I will still love you and I fell too much in love with you by now that I don't really care." Young Patie quietly said, "Thank you." Then she asked, "And what about school?" Young King Gash said, "I'll get you excused from your classes. Now, let's try to get some sleep." Young Patie replied, "Okay. I love you, Gash-chan." Without realizing, Gash replied, "Love you too, Patie-chan," and he gave young Patie a little kiss on her forehead without knowing too. Young Patie blushed and said, "Thank you for that kiss," as she happily laid on young King Gash's chest, being held his right arm from underneath. Young King Gash was a bit embarrassed and said as he realized, "Oh, I didn't mean to—never mind. I guess I have fallen so much in love with you now." Young Patie chuckled and both ended their conversation there. Young King Gash, who was once carefree and didn't care about love and use to constantly reject young Patie's feelings for quite some time, gradually fell in love with her ever since young Patie lost her parents and at this point, young King Gash is fully in-love with her.

**Location: In the middle of nowhere and in the Capital City of Demon World, in the morning**

* * *

><p><em>Survival Notice: If you are wondering on how these characters would be in shape by now after walking and battling for hours, there are emergency rations in the tent that characters can eat to prevent starvation (they ate them for breakfast) and Rain Bell and young Patie can use their water spell Akuru to keep everyone refreshed and hydrated. Water powers are very useful for survival.<em>

* * *

><p>Young King Gash escorted young Patie back and Li Yen escorted young Wonrei as they were both blinded. Wonrei was permanently blinded while Patie was temporarily (the cut on her eyes were cured but her eyes are covered in darkness, which will last in less than a week). It was the next morning when they made it back and the humans' time in Demon World was almost up but they made it back to the city in time.<p>

In the mean time, the humans were about to head back into the past. Li Yen yelled while hugging her blinded lover, "I don't want to head back to my world! Wonrei, I want to stay with you." Wonrei said, "Li, I will be fine. In time, I will be able to see with my mind." Li Yen replied while crying, "But Wonrei, I love you so much and...," she continued crying. Kiyomaro Takamine asked young King Gash, "Gash, is there a way for Li Yen to stay here?" Young King Gash said, "I may be King but I don't seem to have that power." Young Patie said as she was still blindfolded, but holding onto young King Gash, "It's really sad to see two lovers separated.; long distance relation. I don't want them to separate. Imagine if me and my Gash-sama were separated: I would be lost without him."

Wonrei said (also blindfolded), "But Li, many citizens of Demon World besides most of the ones that participated in Demon Battles wouldn't accept humans. Even if you were allowed to stay here, you would be in danger and I don't want that to happen to you. And I don't know if my parents would accept you." Li Yen said as she hugged Wonrei tightly, while all humans are starting to disappear, "I don't care. Wonrei, I love you more than anything. I will grow stronger and try to survive in this world. And you need someone to be your eyes until you can see in another way. I won't go back!" Li Yen stopped disappearing for some mysterious reason. "What's this? Demon World isn't rejecting her?" "She's not disappearing?" some of the others including Raiden said, surprised. The humans besides Li Yen disappeared. Wonrei said, "Li... You didn't go away." Li Yen said, "I guess it was our love that kept me here." Wonrei said, "Well, I guess it was. Well, since you are still here, I will try to ask my parents if you can live with me." Young Patie said to Wonrei and Li Yen (as she still can't see), "I hope you two will do well." Wonrei and Li Yen left. Li Yen asked Wonrei where his parents were located and Li Yen carried him there. They would eventually find Wonrei's house and Li Yen was accepted to live there with him.

Moments ago before Wonrei and Li Yen were leaving, Commander Zeon said, "We paid our debt to you for saving all of us. You all should have a great future, a future better than ours. Raiden, Rain-sama, Captain Kyanchome, Vice Captain Pancho, Nurse Tio, it's time for us to return to back to our time. And this will be our final time travel since I fear that the space-time barrier would collapse. No more time travels after this and I will be returning this portable time machine to the Robotics Shop." Everyone from the future said their goodbyes to the past and went back to the future in their timeline/universe. Four days later, young Patie's eyes were completely healed and was happy to see young King Gash again. In this timeline, she too would be King Gash's queen but they decided to have children before the start of the next millennium.


	19. Alternate Version of Chapter 15-3

_**Golden Gash‼: Demon Revolution Army**__, also known as "__**Konjiki no Gash‼: Mamono no Kakumei-gun**__" and "__**Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army**__" is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army planned on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. However, our heroes have put an end to the Demon Revolution Army's scheme in their time and won the revolutionary war in their time, as well as an imperial war led by a former Death General of the revolution army. The future of their time was saved. Now, to prevent the demon revolutionary war to ever occur in the past, our heroes traveled back in time in an alternate timeline to stop the revolutionary war from ever happening in that timeline._

_In this fan fiction, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts (such as the character Gash instead of Zatch, and the spell Zakeru instead of Zaker). If you want to read an __enhanced version of this Zatch Bell! fan fiction__ (which is more formatted), visit NejiHyuga900's DeviantART account. The DeviantART version of this fan fiction includes links to character profiles, video links to songs to keep the mood going, author notes during the fan fiction, etc._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15-3 Alternative: "What if Patie died by the poison in Chapter 15-3?"<strong>

_This alternate chapter is based on Chapter 15-3 of Golden Gash!: Demon Revolution Army. **READ THE ORIGINAL CHAPTER 15-3 BEFORE COMING HERE**._

_**SPOILERS:** This spin-off/alternate chapter contains **BOTH Gash x Patie moments and Gash x Tio moments**. If you are a Gash x Tio fan, you may enjoy this "What If" spin-off chapter as this spin-off chapter is dedicated to you guys (but it will still have Gash x Patie moments too). If you are a Gash x Patie fan, you may enjoy it (or possible be disappointed if you read the subtitle above). **WARNING:** This spin-off chapter will have sad moments—a lot of sad moments—so grab some tissues, wash cloth, or something, if you are easily emotional. Recap_

_In the past's timeline, our heroes were preventing the Demon Revolution Army from being formed. After erasing the memories of future Death Generals of the Demon Revolution Army, they eventually went into a battle against the first four Death Generals of the Revolution Army. Young Zeil (Death General #3) used his final attack in order to attempt to kill the young King Gash Bell but Gash was saved by his girlfriend Patie (who Gash is in love with at the moment). Unfortunately, Patie got struct by a deadly poison from Zeil's attack. Not only that but she was also blinded in darkness from Zeil's darkness spell. But our heroes were able to defeat the Demon Revolution Army of the past. But now young Patie's life is at state by a deadly poison and Head Nurse Tio from the future is trying to cure her but is having difficulties._

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Inside and outside an emergency medic tent.<strong>

While Head Nurse Tio was trying to cure young Patie from her poison, young Patie asked, "Tio-san, can you bring your younger self here? I want to talk to her for a minute." Head Nurse Tio stood still, then went out of the tent and said, "My younger self, Patie-hime would like to see you." Young Tio said, "For what?" Young Tio head into the medic tent and walked up to the poisoned/blinded, young Patie (who was laying in a white bed), "You wanted to see, Patie-chan?" Tio asked. Young Patie replied, "Tio-chan. I have a favor to ask you, but that's only if I die." Young Tio asked, "What favor?" Young Patie said, while crying through her bandages in fear and sadness, "Your older self told me that I have less than fifty percent chance to live. If I die, promise me that you will take care of Gash-chan for me." Young Tio and Head Nurse Tio were surprised. Tio responded, "You mean, you want me to be your replacement as Gash's future queen?" Young Patie honestly replied, "Yeah." Head Nurse Tio said, "Wow, this is all of a sudden." Young Tio followed up, "I didn't expect to hear that from you, especially since you were angry at me today for hearing about my time with Gash." Young Patie honestly said while crying, "I'm sorry about what I said earlier. But I want someone to keep Gash happy if I'm gone. And I can tell that Gash-chan loves me so much by now, it would break his heart if I were to pass away. I don't want to see him crying in sadness everyday and considering how young he is, it could really affect his performance as Demon King. You once told me that you secretly had a crush on him and you knew him longer than I did, so I feel like I can trust you. If I don't survive this, or if I ever die, please, take care of Gash-chan for me. Keep him happy. But unless if I happen to pass away, please don't tell Gash-chan what I told you; only tell him after I die, if I do."

Young Tio and Head Nurse Tio were crying a little bit while listening to young Patie's last will. Young Tio said while crying, "Okay. I promise I will take care of him, and keep him happy, just for you." Young Patie said, "Thank you." Head Nurse Tio said, "But even still, I'm still going to try to save you as much as I possibly can. As much as I would have loved being queen, you would probably be a better queen than my younger self; your older self was an excellent queen; better than I expected." Young Patie said, "Thank you for the confidence, but I'm telling this to your younger self if you failed to cure me." Head Nurse Tio said while crying, "I will cure you. I promise, I will; with whatever I have." Young Tio was standing still, crying a little for a few seconds, then wiped her tears. A few beds to the left, young Wonrei (who was permanently blinded by Zeil's sword), said, "I was a fool when battling Zeil. I almost lost my life and it would have put Li Yen into a lifetime of grief. And because I was careless, I'm permanently blind. I hope you survive but if you were to pass away, I have a bad feeling Gash would be into that state. But what you just said is a good thing since we cannot have Gash's title as 'Kind Demon King' to be in jeopardy." Head Nurse Tio said, "Well said." And young Patie smiled with tears of sadness still coming down from her eye bandages.

Young Tio then exits out the medic tent while trying to show no emotion, hoping that young Patie will survive. Young King Gash asked, "How's Patie-chan doing?" Raiden Bell asked, "Is my younger mother okay?" And young King Gash asked, "What did she wanted to talk to you about?" Young Tio stood silent for a few seconds, then said, "Just a little girl talk. But I hope she will be okay."

A half an hour has passed. Head Nurse Tio went out of the tent. She looked really depressed, "I have... bad news." She said, slowly. Young King Gash was worried and he and Raiden asked, "What do you mean?" Head Nurse Tio paused for a few seconds and said, "Well, Wonrei's eyes will be permanently scarred." Li Yen started to cry. Head Nurse Tio was too depressed and scared to continue. Raiden was starting to get impatient and knew that Nurse Tio had more to say. Young King Gash was worried and asked, "And what about Patie-chan's condition?" Head Nurse Tio was still hesitating from answering. Raiden yelled, "Answer him!" Commander Zeon Bell said, "Calm down, Raiden." A few seconds later, Head Nurse Tio said in depression, "I'm sorry, Gash-sama. I tried my best." Young King Gash was getting very worried now. Raiden suddenly turned extraordinary angry and ran up Head Nurse Tio, grabbing her and lifting her by the collar of her pink dress and yelled, while crying in anger, "Don't tell us that my younger mother is dead!" Head Nurse Tio replied while crying in fear (from Raiden's rage) and sadness, "I'm sorry Raiden-ōji. _[Ōji stands for "Prince".]_ I did the best I could." Tears were dropping from Head Nurse Tio. Commander Zeon, Ninja Captain Kyanchome, and Vice Captain Pancho yelled, "Raiden, let go of her!" Everyone else was scared of seeing Raiden's anger and did not want to try to stop him. And they were also worried about young Patie.

Raiden released Head Nurse Tio from his grip and ran into the medic tent, pulled the white sheets that were over a body and found his younger mother's face and skin all white and purple. Young Patie was motionless. The others came into the tent. Raiden was stunned for a few seconds, then screamed in the air in agony and said, "Arrrrrgh! Why did this have to happen?" Young King Gash entered the tent and slowly walked up towards young Patie's bed, with Raiden in trauma in front of him. Sorrow was gradually building in Gash's heart. Raiden walked away from the bed, mentally in anger. Right now, Raiden feels like he wants to beat something up but tries to calm himself down. As Raiden walked away, young King Gash Bell, who was very worried, quietly said as he went up to young Patie's bed, "Patie-chan?" He took a few more slow steps to get a clearer look at the young Patie's cold body and quietly said, "Patie-chan?" Young King Gash was starting to cry. He then went up to the side of her bed, held her all-white left arm for a second, and said, "Patie-chan, please don't be dead." Young King Gash was starting to cry. He released young Patie's left, white arm and it dropped casually towards the ground by gravity, moving back and forth a few times and stopped. While young King Gash was crying, he was hoping young Patie would still be alive and is currently asleep. He tried hearing young Patie's heart beat and it wasn't beating at all. Furthermore, young Patie wasn't breathing.

Young King Gash's sorrow increased and his heart was in pain—a pain of grief. He said loudly as he laid on young Patie's corpse, crying a lot, "No! This can't be happening!" The others came inside the tent and saw young Gash was crying on young Patie's corpse. Young Byonko said while crying, "No, Patie-hime! Gerorororo!" Kiyomaro walked up to young King Gash and said, "Gash." Young King Gash turned his head to the left and looked at Kiyomaro, with lots of tears coming down his eyes. He ran up to Kiyomaro, held him, and loudly said in depression, "Kiyomaro!" Kiyomaro tried calming young King Gash down, saying, "Don't worry Gash. Patie-chan is in a better place now?" Young Gash said, as he was still crying, "A better place? This wasn't suppose to happen. I thought me and Patie-chan were suppose to be together. We have children from the future, don't we?" King Rain Bell was crying seeing his younger mother's corpse and held on his girlfriend Tioga. Raiden said, while still crying a little bit, "It's a good thing that me and my brother came from an alternate universe—or timeline—otherwise we would disappear from existence. But still, mother shouldn't have died like that." He then said, as he was remembering some bad memories, "Why did mother die in both timelines? You two [young Gash and young Patie] were suppose have a good future in this timeline."

Young Tio walked up to young King Gash and said, "Gash, please stop crying. Patie-chan wouldn't want to see you sad." Young Tio then gave young King Gash a hug, crying too. Young King Gash asked, still crying, "What am I suppose to do now?" Young Tio said as she too was crying—still holding young Gash, "Live on. Patie-chan told me before she died, she wants you to live on. Be happy. Gash, if you need someone to hold you—to love you—I am here for you." Young King Gash said, as tears were still falling, "But Patie-chan wouldn't want me to be another girl." Young Tio said, "Normally she wouldn't, but she wants you to be happy. She entrusted me to take care of you. She honestly said that." Young King Gash said, "Really?" Young Tio said, "Yeah. Patie's will is within me. She promised me to take care of you, make sure you're happy. And I promised to her that I will. Gash, you are not alone." Young King Gash asked, "But... aren't you with Kyanchome in the future?" Young Tio said, "Destiny is going to change."

Young Tio turned around and said to young Kyanchome, "Kyanchome, I'm sorry. But Gash needs help, especially since he's our King and Patie-chan's death could really affect his performance as a Kind King." Young Kyanchome was a little bit disappointed but said, "Eh, it's okay. I understand." Adult Ninja Captain Kyanchome said, "I'm okay with this too." He then said to his wife [Nurse Tio], "Well honey, it looks like your younger self is going to be a queen in the future." Head Nurse Tio replied, "Yeah. I wonder how well I would do as queen but Patie-sama was a great queen in our time and I don't know if I could top her." Nurse Tio then said to young King Gash, "Gash-sama, I apologize for not saving young Patie-hime in time. I tried my best, even after she told us her last will. But she wants you to stay happy. Like my younger self said, her Patie-hime's will is inside my younger self. Please accept my younger self's love for you. And it's okay for you to still love Patie-hime while dating my younger self." Young King Gash asked, as his tears started to dry, "Is it really okay?" Young Tio said, "Yeah. Gash, please accept me as your girlfriend and future queen. Patie-chan promised me to take care of you, so her will is inside me; you can think of me as her if you want." She then said with an awkward face, "Now I am just repeating myself." She then said, "You can still love her more than me and I will be fine with that. And I'm sure Patie-chan would accept this too." Young Gash said, "Okay," and gave young Tio a full hug.

In the same room, Raiden's mood is back to a happy mood and said to Ninja Vice Captain Pancho, "Hey Pancho, if my father married your mother, would that make us stepbrothers?" Pancho was surprised at Raiden's sudden change of mood and replied, "Wow, your back to normal already? Sort of. But we and they are from different timelines or universes. And oh, man, to be stepbrother with you." Raiden chuckled and quietly said, "And our younger siblings would be step-siblings too. And I would find it weird since our siblings are dating each other. Hehe, oh.." Raiden suddenly went back into depression. King Rain and Tioga, no longer crying, was feeling embarrassed but didn't say anything. The others chuckles and young King Gash did a little. "You're smiling Gash!" Young Tio said. Raiden's mood is back to normal and he walked up to his young father and happily said to him while patting him on the head, "Please live on young Gash-otōsan." He then took his hand off of his younger father and said, "I wonder what mine, Rain-sama's, Pancho's, and Tioga's half-brothers and half-sisters would look like." Everyone laughed and young Tio and young Gash laughed while blushing. Head Nurse Tio said, "Anyways, let's go to bed. But first: Gash-sama? Do you want to see Patie-hime—well, I guess I can't call her princess anymore _[Hime is Japanese for "Princess"]_—one last time before I put her in a body bag?" Young King Gash said, "Unu." Megumi Ōumi said, "You will become a great queen Tio, I know you will. And I feel so bad for little Patie-chan."

Young King Gash walked back up to young Patie's bed and said to her corpse, while starting to cry again, "Patie-chan, even though I'm going to make Tio my future queen now and that I will eventually be in love with her, I want you to know that I will always love you and I'll never forget about you. You taught me the true meaning of love, and I thank you for it. I promise I will visit your grave at least once every week. And I will try not to cry anymore. It's my duty as a King King to stay strong and keep moving forward. I'll miss you—I'll miss you so much." Somewhere in the afterlife, young Patie's spirit is crying with tears of joy and is happy for young Gash and young Tio, as she was watching over them. Head Nurse Tio put young Patie's corpse in a black, body bag and gently set it on the ground to the right of the bed and young King Gash dried his tears. Everyone went to sleep inside the tent. Almost everyone slept in the same spots as in the original Chapter 15-3 but Megumi was sleeping in a bed alone while young King Gash and young Tio slept together in the bed young Patie was in while young Patie's corpse was next to King Gash on the floor.

**Location: In the middle of nowhere and in the Capital City of Demon World, in the morning**

The next morning, everyone went back to the city while Head Nurse Tio was carrying the body bag that holds young Patie's corpse. The humans returned back to the Human World, with the exception of Li Yen, who stayed for Wonrei, _[their conversations are the same as in the original Chapter 15-3 but without young Patie's lines]_ and our heroes from the future's timeline said their goodbyes. Before they went back to the future, Commander Zeon said, "I apologize to you all. Our duty was to protect you all and yet..." Young Gash, who was slightly sad, said, "It's okay, I guess." Raiden said to young King Gash while hugging him, "Young Gash-otōsan, I'm sorry for your lost. I should have protected you all better. But I hope that you and Tio-chan—or I should say Tio-hime _[princess]_—will have a good future." Young Tio giggled and said, "I'm keeping my promise to Patie-chan; I will take care of Gash for now on. Right Gash?" King Gash said, "I guess." Young Tio strangled young King Gash and yelled, "What do you mean 'I guess?'" Young King Gash said while trying to breathe, "Argh! Tio, please stop. You're just as bad as Patie-chan!" Young Tio yelled angrily while choking him tighter, "What'd you say?" Raiden and the others laughed and Raiden said, "Tio-hime is just like my mother. Hahaha! She really has my younger mother's will. Or was she always liked this?" Young Tio said to Raiden while still choking young King Gash, "What'd you mean?" Young King Gash said, "Tio, please let go." Tio let go and said, "Oh, sorry." Young King Gash said, "Tio, if you want to be my future queen, you have to be nicer to me. Even Patie-chan became more nice to me—a little. And don't forget that I'm King; I have authority." Young Tio said, "I'm so sorry Gash-sama. I promise to you and Patie-chan that I will be a good, kind queen. But I guess I am like Patie-chan." She sticks her tongue out downward while scratching her head.

Raiden said to his friends and brother, "Okay Rain-sama, Pancho-nii [brother], and Tioga-hime, I think it's time for us to go home?" Pancho yelled, "I'm not your brother!" Raiden happily said, "You're right! You are my stepbrother and Tioga-hime is my stepsister and our siblings are steps too. Haha!" Pancho sighed, "Ugh!," while Tioga giggled and King Rain felt embarrassed. Commander Zeon said, "Everyone, I'm opening the time portal now. And this will be the last time we will be time traveling as I fear the space-time barrier would break for time traveling too much." Everyone said their goodbyes and Head Nurse Tio gave young King Gash the body bag containing young Patie's corpse and our heroes from the future timeline returned back to their time.

**Location: In the past's timeline**

While everyone returned to their homes, young King Gash, young Zeon, and young Tio returned to the Royal Bell Family Palace and they told the former King and Queen Bell—Gash's and Zeon's parents—what happened. Gash's mother cried when she heard young Patie's death and seen her corpse. Young Patie's corpse was buried outside the palace and young King Gash and young Tio visits her grave at least once a week while they were both dating. Both young King Gash and young Tio would give their regards to young Patie when they visit her grave. On the first day of young King Gash's and young Tio's relation, Tio got permission from her family to live with King Gash in his palace and slept with King Gash, keeping him company. They would also view the pictures of future Gash and future Patie they got from the future timeline and chat about it.

**Location: In the past's timeline (a thousand years later)**

At least a decade later, King Gash and Tio would get married and Tio became the Queen of Demon World in this timeline and Tio became a successful, kind queen, just like the former Queen Patie Bell from Raiden's and the others' timeline. King Gash Bell and Queen Tio Bell would eventually have their own children; a male demon child named Raiden Bell (one that looks similar to the main timeline's Gash's and Patie's Raiden Bell but with some of his hair being red, and Tio's Raiden Bell also shares the same personality as Patie's Raiden, as if they were exact counterparts; except instead of manipulating water with his lightning spells, Tio's Raiden Bell's golden electricity and he can use it not only to damage enemies, but to heal himself and allies, and his defensive spells are tougher than Patie's Raiden's defensive spells) and a female demon named Hikari "Tioga" Bell (a little girl, with shy and kind personality similar to Rain Bell's, but uses white lightning spells, a combination of light and electricity, but most of her spells are supporting and defensive spells) in this alternate timeline's future near the Demon Battle of Year 300X A.D. and they would talk to their children about the adventures they had during their time in the Demon Battle of 200X A.D., the revolutionary war they witnessed in their alternate timeline (the main timeline), as well as Gash's first love Patie. King Gash and Queen Tio and their children visited Patie's grave and told them how kind she was and Queen Tio told her children that she substituted Patie's place as Gash's queen and told her children that Patie would have been a wonderful mother and queen. King Gash told his children how much he loved Patie and that he misses her everyday.

After talking about their time in that other timeline, King Gash and Queen Tio showed pictures of their time in that other timeline and even showed pictures of King Gash's other counterpart, Queen Patie, and their children. King Gash's and Queen Tio's children were astonished and Tio's Raiden said as he stared at a picture of his counterpart, "Wow! He looks just like me. But with slightly different hair color. I wonder if he's as strong as I am!" Gash said, "He is just like you; wild and strong. He too possesses Rai'oh, the dragon that I've been you; made you based after him." Tio's Raiden was excited and said, "I wish I could challenge him to a duel and see which Raiden is stronger. What do you think, Hikari-nēchan?" Hikari said, "Uru! And that Rain-kun looks kind of cute." Hikari kind of blushed looking at Rain in a photo but felt embarrassed, seeing that it is her half-brother from a different universe. Tio's Raiden teased, "What's this?! You have a crush on our little bro from a different universal timeline?!" Hikari was embarrassed and said, "Ugh! N-n-no!" King Gash, Queen TIo, and Tio's Raiden chuckled. After the laugh, King Gash said, "Anyways, because I am dead in that timeline, Rain-kun became my successor as a kind ruler. He and his girlfriend Tioga-chan—your half-sister,—are taking my counterpart's and Patie-chan's place as Demon King and Queen in that timeline. I hope they are okay." While the redness was going off of Hikari's face, Hikari realized something and said, "So this the girl you nicknamed me after. And I still can't believe mom was a nurse and not a queen." Queen Tio said, "We had a hard time deciding to name you when you were born so we nicknamed you Tioga after her, and it fits mine and your father's name. But we named you Hikari instead since you were so bright when you were born; you are our 'light.' And my alternate counterpart was a nurse. Like I said before, the only reason why I am queen now is because I am substituting Patie-chan's place—your father's first love—I only substituted Patie-chan as Demon Queen and I promised her to look after your father before she passed away in our time. She should have been your mother; she would have been a great mother to you two. What still baffles me is how me and our friend Kyanchome got together in that time. But those four children—Raiden, Rain, Tioga, and Pancho—are your half-siblings from that alternate timeline we visited." Tio's Raiden said, "I would still like to meet them, especially my counterpart. Hey father, we have demon technology to travel through time; why not take us there?! I want to fight myself!" King Gash said, "While we do have time traveling technology, it will be impossible for us to travel there unless if we have the time traveling data from that time." Raiden was disappointed for a second but thought, "Wait, but didn't these pictures come from that time. Couldn't you use that?" King Gash just now realized and said, "Now that you think about it, if our demon scientists can study these pictures, perhaps."

King Gash then said, "Anyways, we do not have enough time as the next Demon Battle of the millennium is about to begin. You two were selected so do you have your spellbooks?" King Gash's and Queen Tio's children said simultaneously, "Yes!/Uru!" You'll need them as spells are restricted outside Demon World." Tio's Raiden said, "We know, which sucks. But I should be able to use my Rai'oh Armor freely, right?!" King Gash answered, "After activating it, of course! But you should also work with your partner at times and unlock your other spells." Tio's Raiden was excited and said, "Yosh! Alright! Hikari-nēchan, are you ready?" Hikari said, "Uru! And will you go easy on me, Raiden-nīsan?!" Raiden said, "I promised you since you were born that I would always protect you. If we meet on Planet Earth, we'll stay as allies to the end." Hikari said, "Uru!," and both shook hands and were ready to go Planet Earth. Queen Tio said, "Good luck, you two. Make us proud!" Tio's Raiden and Hikari said simultaneously, "We will! Uru!" King Gash said, "We'll be cheering you on!" They waved their goodbyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Another What-If: "What if young Tio in this spin-off chapter also died?" <strong>

So in this "what if" spin-off chapter of Chapter 15-3, young Patie died from the poison she received from the original Chapter 15-3 and young King Gash was in a moment of grief. Young Tio substituted Young Patie as Gash's girlfriend/future queen. But what if Tio in this 'what if' spin-off chapter were to die too? What would be King Gash's reaction?

Be prepared, the sadness is not over yet! Also, a "What if" in a "What if"! WHAT-IF-CEPTION!

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Young King Gash Bell's bedroom in his Palace in his timeline.<strong>

Two months later after young Patie died and young Tio took over as young King Gash Bell's girlfriend and future queen, young Tio dies from a random virus/disease/cancer (or whatever!). Young King Gash Bell is crying on his bed in his bedroom and said to himself, "First Patie-chan, now Tio. Why do my loved ones keep dying? Why does this pain in my heart never go away?" He paused for a while while continuing to cry, then said, "Maybe it was a mistake for me to fall in love." King Gash's mother knocks on Gash's bedroom door, opens it slightly, and asks, "Gash sweetie, are you okay?" King Gash replied in depression, "No mom. I'm not okay." Gash's mother was worried and asked, "Do you need anything? I have yellowtail for you if you want it." King Gash replied in depression, "I don't want anything right now. Let me be alone for now." Gash's mother said, "Okay, I will just set your meal here in case if you want it. If you need me, I'm always here for you." Gash's mother—the previous queen of Demon World—was very worried about his son since he lost two beloveds.

Later that day, he said to himself while viewing pictures of his and Patie's future selves, "Patie-chan, I miss you so much. You and I were suppose to be together and it was taken away from me. You taught me the true meaning of love and I eventually fell so much in love with you since then. You and Tio may have been mean to me at times when I said something bad or wrong, but you two were very lovable. Tio, I miss you too. You tried to comfort me when Patie-chan died. You both comforted me whenever I was down or sad. Now there is no one to comfort me besides my mother." He then said to himself, "For now on, I'm not going to rely on love anymore; no more girlfriends or future queens. I will try to become the King Ruler I wanted to be on my own. I just—I just don't want to suffer this painful feeling again. I wonder if I should have never relied on love in the first place. If I did that, then maybe I wouldn't have this pain in my heart in the first place. I know how bad my older self and older Kiyomaro went through. It's so painful, my heart feels like it will explode."

**Location: Somewhere in Paradise of Spirit World**

Somewhere in the afterlife, young Patie's spirit and young Tio's spirit were watching over young King Gash. Patie's spirit said while crying, "Poor Gash-chan." Tio's spirit said, "I'm sorry Patie-chan. I promised you that would take Gash for you. Now I'm here." Patie's spirit yelled in anger, "And because of you being here too, Gash-chan is going to suffer. I shouldn't have trusted you if you were going to die so soon." Tio argued, "Well excuse me! I tried to keep him happy as much as I could, like you said." Patie argued, "You made him more sad by coming here!" The girls' spirits argued even more and eventually got themselves into a cat fight.

**Location: Demon World Elementary School No. 7 (four days later)**

Four days later, King Gash decided returned to Demon World Elementary School—he stayed home in his palace ever since Tio died. During recess, King Gash was laying against a tree, thinking about his time with Patie and Tio. King Gash was still looking depressed but he isn't crying. Koruru saw Gash, walked up to him and said, "Oh Gash-sama, you are back." Gash said with a sad face, "Hey Koruru." Koruru said, "I heard what happened. I'm sorry for your lost." Gash said, "First Patie-chan, now Tio." He begins to cry. Koruru said as she sat next to him, "Don't cry Gash. If it makes you better, I will be here next to you. If you need love, then maybe..." Gash interrupted, "No!" Koruru asked, "Why not? I influenced you to be a King Ruler after all." Gash said, as he's gradually crying, "I know. But after Patie-chan and Tio died, I decided to give up on love. To be honest, I would choose you next as their replacement because you got me to be a King King, but I fear that you might die too. I don't want to lose anymore loved ones. This pain in my heart when Patie-chan died a few months ago still hasn't went away. She taught me true love. Tio took over and she died too. I don't want it to happen to my next lover, which is why I can't be with you or anyone else. I'm sorry Koruru but I don't want to take that risk again." Koruru said, "I understand. Say Gash, meet me here tomorrow, I will give you something." King Gash asked, "What is it?" Koruru said, "it's a surprise. Well, I hope I finish with it before tomorrow and I hope it will make you happy." King Gash said, "Okay."

The next day, after King Gash's school sessions were through and he was on recess, King Gash sat next to the same tree he was yesterday. Koruru stopped by with her hands behind her back and King Gash asked, "Hey Koruru. So, you said you wanted to give me something." Koruru said as she revealed the contents in her hands, "I made these dolls for you that looks like Patie-chan and Tio-chan. I tried my best to make them. I hope you will be happy with these." King Gash cried with tears of joy and sadness and said, "Thank you, Koruru!" Koruru gave Patie and Tio dolls to Gash and Gash held them close to his chest crying. Koruru said as she sat next to him, "Now you aren't alone. I'm sorry that they aren't the real thing but I hope these dolls I made for you will keep you company." Gash replied with tears of joy, "Thank you! Thank you so much! I'm in your debt. I appreciate what you did for me. You are so kind that I would like to make you my future queen, but I don't want to risk losing you. I must not fall in love again." Koruru said, "You're welcome and you don't need to pay me back. And I understand but I hope you will do well as a King King alone." Gash replied with happiness, "Unu!" From here on out, young King Gash Bell became a successful Kind Demon King without having a queen by his side and he slept with the Patie and Tio dolls every night happily in peace.

**Location: Somewhere in Paradise of Spirit World**

Tio's spirit said, during the time Koruru gave Gash dolls, "It was so nice of Koruru to make dolls of us for Gash." Patie's spirit screamed in excitement in high pitch, "Ahhh! The doll of me looks so cute! Thank you Koruru-chan for making my Gash-sama happy!" Tio's spirit taunted Patie's spirit, saying, "What do you mean 'your Gash-sama', my predecessor?" Patie's spirit yelled in a graveling voice, "Predecessor?! I should have never told you to take care of my Gash-sama!" Tio's spirit purposely made Patie's spirit extremely angry and they both ended up into another cat fight in the afterlife for a little bit. But they would eventually make up and look over King Gash peacefully.


	20. Ch 15-4: The Calm Before Another Storm

_**Golden Gash‼: Demon Revolution Army**, also known as "**Konjiki no Gash‼: Mamono no Kakumei-gun**" and "**Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army**" is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)‼ fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army plans on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. Heroes, including Raiden Bell and Rain Bell, who are the (theoretical) sons of King Zatch (Gash) Bell and Queen Patie (Penny) Bell, as well as Zeno Bell (now a good demon) and his army, are trying to put a stop to them. Can these heroes stop this revolution army from overthrowing King Zatch (Gash) Bell and prevent chaos from occurring in the Demon World?_

_In this fan fiction, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts (such as the character Gash instead of Zatch, and the spell Zakeru instead of Zaker). If you want to read an enhanced version of this Zatch Bell! fan fiction (which is more formatted), visit NejiHyuga900's DeviantART account. The DeviantART version of this fan fiction includes links to character profiles, video links to songs to keep the mood going, author notes during the fan fiction, etc._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 15: Battle in the Human World, Part 3<strong>

**Location: In the streets of Tokyo, heading to the Zulu Imperial Tower, evening**

Young Kiyomaro Takamine and the others defeated all of the four Dembot Guardians of the Zulu Empire and are now heading towards Emperor Zulu's Imperial Tower. Megumi Ōumi asked, "Is a good idea to attack now? Our heart energy are low from those battles." Young Kiyomaro said, "If we rest, Zulu may send in reinforcements. We came this far and I don't want to wake up the next and see more robots roaming the streets of Japan. Let's just pray that we still have enough energy to defeat him." Parco Folgore complained, "All of this running is making my legs sore." Elder Kiyomaro said, "I agree with my younger self. It may be suicidal, but we have to at least try as soon as possible. We can't afford to wait." Young Kiyomaro and the others continues to battle random waves of Dembots and proceeds to the Zulu Imperial Tower.

**Location: Zulu Imperial Tower, bottom floor, nighttime / Stage: Zulu Imperial Tower Stage 1a**

A few hours later, they reached to the entrance of the Zulu Imperial Tower. Emperor Zulu's Imperial Tower was 1,000 feet tall and it had a large room in the middle of the tower and a smaller room at the top of the tower, shaped to be Zulu's head and hair. The front entrance was secured with a code. Young Kiyomaro used his Answer Talker ability to figure out the passcode and opened it. From the top of the tower, a computer voice alerted Emperor Zulu and said in a feminine voice, "Intruders alert! Intruders alert!" Emperor Zulu said, "Those brats are already here? Darn, I don't have enough time to restore my Dembot Guardians' emotional and personal programming but it wouldn't matter. Maybe it would be better have them fight without any emotions or personality." Back at the bottom of the tower, the gang comes across two wide, solid doors, one straight forward and one to the right. "So, which door should we take?" Parco Folgore asks. "Let's just break down both doors and see what's behind them," Raiden Bell said. Elder Kiyomaro said, "Hold on. We need to conserve as much heart energy as we can."

Young Kiyomaro went up to the door on the right and used his Answer Talker ability to figure out the passcode of its lock. "What are you doing?" His older self asked. Young Kiyomaro was surprised. It was a large closet filled with healing tanks that were inside Zetta Faudo. Young Kiyomaro asked, "Are those what I think they are?" Megumi said, "Its those healing tanks that were inside Faudo." Parco Folgore said, "Yes! Now I can restore my energy!" Emperor Zulu was watching them from a security moniter and was embarrassed and said to himself, "Now they got into my healing chambers? Why did I even place it down there? I know I was using it to increase the restoration process of my Dembot Guardians. If I hadn't place it down there, I would easily wipe those guys." After the gang drank some of Faudo's liquid to restore their heart energy to max and pouring some on themselves to heal themselves, they carried some in bottles to use as back-up and head to the other door.

**Location: Zulu Imperial Tower, middle floor, nighttime / Stage: Zulu Imperial Tower Stage 1b**

The other door was an elevator. ascended to the towards the top of the elevator. However, it stopped to the middle of the tower. "Whoa!" They said. "I don't think we are on top floor yet," Parco Folgore said. Elder Kiyomaro tried pressing the button to ascend but it wasn't working and said, "Well, we'll get off here." They opened the elevator door and they were shocked and surprised at what they are seeing. "W-w-wait? Didn't we destroy them?" Raiden asked. "No way!" Pancho said. The others were silent. This huge room had the four Dembot Guardians and they were repaired, but they weren't doing anything... yet. From left to right were Yeti, Phoenix, Thunderbird, and Kraken (in a pool of water). "What's going on here?" King Rain Bell asked. Tioga was shocked and was trying to talk, saying "B-b-but?"

A widescreen monitor appeared from the ceiling of the room and Emperor Zulu said, "Zehehehe! Greetings everyone. Surprise to see my Dembot Guardians resurrected? Now this time, they are out for revenge. However, I haven't got a chance to to restore their emotional or personal programming, which means they are now mindless A.I. (Artificial Intelligence) and are fully programmed to kill you all on my command. Dembot Guardians, wake up!" The Dembot Guardians opened their eyes. Emperor Zulu then said, "Now my Dembot Guardians, destroy the intruders in front of you!" The four Dembot Guardian said without showing any emotion, "Yes, Zulu-sama!"

**Boss Rush: The Dembot Guardians**

Pancho asked, "What are we going to do?" Raiden put his guard up. The others were standing in silence. Elder Kiyomaro activates his Answer Talker ability and already figured out their weakness and said, "Interesting. Looks like Tioga will be useful against these Dembot Guardians." "What do you mean?" Tioga asked. Elder Kiyomaro said, "I'll tell you as we fight. In the mean time, Raiden, focus on Kraken and Thunderbird. Rain, focus on Phoenix and Yeti. Phoenix should not be at full power due to lack of sunlight. And Pancho, defend both Raiden and Rain. But Raiden and Rain, keep yourselves at a distance away from them but stay in front of us" "Okay," they said, as Elder Kiyomaro activated.

"And what do I do?" Tioga asked. Kiyomaro "These guys have an elemental weakness. Wait until they launch their ranged attacks. Use your mirrors to deflect them to another Dembot Guardian that has that weakness. Fire to Yeti, water to Phoenix, ice to Thunderbird but water also works, and lightning to Kraken." Tioga said, "Oh, I get it." Kraken shouts "Dark Tentacles!" and attempts to slap Raiden with his dark tentacles and Raiden dodged them and while Parco Folgore shouted "Invishirudo!" to have Pancho make invisible walls to shield him. Yeti shouted "Blizzard!" and blew a snowstorm from its mouth. Elder Kiyomaro said, "Tioga, reflect the snow to Thunderbird!" Megumi shouts, "Refleshirudo!" and summons a mirror shield at an angle of Blizzard and redirected the snowstorm to Thunderbird. Thunderbird became frozen solid. "Yes, it worked!" Tioga said happily. Elder Kiyomaro said, "Good job! Now wait until Phoenix uses Flamethrower and redirect it to Yeti. Raiden and Rain can defeat both Kraken and Phoenix with their own lightning and water spells but let's get rid of Yeti and Thunderbird first." "So, we going to continue to dodge until then?" Raiden asked. Elder Kiyomaro said, "Yes. You two dodge and let them draw out their range attacks so that Tioga can deflect them to another Dembot Guardian. Since Zulu said that they have no personality anymore, they should attack like idiots."

* * *

><p><em>You can choose to read either <strong>Result #1<strong> or **Result #2** or both if you desire. Either way, they both lead to the same part of the story in the next section afterwards._

* * *

><p><strong>Result #1: Normal (Canon) Edition<strong>

Phoenix shouted "Blazing Wing!" and attempted to strike King Rain with her fiery wings. Parco Folgore shouted, "Giga Ra Invishirudo" and have Pancho to trap Phoenix into an invisible box. Elder Kiyomaro said, "Okay, keep Phoenix in the box until she uses flamethrower." Thunderbird was still frozen from Yeti's Blizzard so he isn't moving anytime soon [And while being mindless, Phoenix isn't thinking about thawing him]. Kraken shouted "Water Blaster!" and shot a blast of water at Raiden and Raiden dodged it. Elder Kiyomaro said, "Tioga, don't reflect that one." Yeti shouted "Snow Boulder Attack" and summoned a solid boulder of snow and rolled it at the Rain. Parco Folgore shouted, "Invishirudo!" to block the Snow Boulder Attack and the Snow Boulder Attack disappeared afterwards. However, Phoenix was free from Giga Ra Invishirudo. Phoenix shouted "Flamethrower." Megumi shouted, "Refleshirudo!" and made Tioga create a mirror shield. Elder Kiyomaro said, "Now, redirect those flames to Yeti!" Tioga redirected Phoenix's Flamethrower to Yeti and Yeti was set on fire and reacted to it, running around. Elder Kiyomaro said, "Now Pancho and Folgore-san, box in both Yeti and Thunderbird and crush them together." Folgore shouted, "Alright. Giga Ra Invishirudo! Oru Invishirudo!" Folgore made Pancho to summon an invisible an invisible box over the burnt Yeti and frozen Thunderbird. Pancho then clapped his hands and folded his fingers, shouting "Giga Ra Invishirudo technique: Invisible Compactor!" and shrank the box, crushing both Yeti and Thunderbird until they were both destroyed. Tioga happily while jumping said, "Yay! I defeated them—I mean, we defeated two of them at once!" And Parco Folgore said, "Okay, I think that's all my heart energy can take for now."

Elder Kiyomaro said, "Alright, now we can focus on defeating Phoenix and Kraken normally. You with me Raiden?" "I'm with you," Raiden said. "Let's go, Rain," Young Kiyomaro said. Elder Kiyomaro shouted, "Zaruku! Ginisu-zaruku! Zarouku!" Elder Kiyomaro summoned an electrical aura around Raiden which increased his physical traits but would normally disable most of his spells. Ginisu-zaruku summoned a golden aura around Raiden (which is one of the spells that can still be used in Zaruku), which doubles the power of Raiden's lightning spells and laser-enhances them, also enabling all of his spells while Zaruku is active. Elder Kiyomaro also summoned Raiden's lightning claws on his hands and feet and because Ginisu-zaruku is active, Raiden's lightning claws became stronger, longer, and more solid and stable with perfect shape. Raiden dashes towards the Kraken and shouts, "Zarouku technique: Lightning Vortex!" Raiden spins in the air and drills through the Kraken with his lightning-laser claws. Kraken was destroyed. Raiden landed and said, "Yeah!"

King Rain said with courage, "Okay, let's make this Phoenix wet. Cast two Akuru for me!" Young Kiyomaro shouted, "Akuru! Akuru!" King Rain put out both of his arms and two water jets hit Phoenix, one from each hand. Phoenix grew weaker when it got wet. King Rain said, "Now, two Za-akuru!" Young Kiyomaro said, "Well, that will take quite a bit of heart energy but whatever. Za-akuru! Za-akuru!" Kiyomaro made King Rain to shoot two hydroelectric blasts at Phoenix, one from each hand, but it was still not enough to destroy Phoenix. "Time for a little overkill. Older Kiyomaro, use Za-uru multiple times. Don't worry," Raiden said, while his three spells are still active. Elder Kiyomaro said, "What?! Well, whatever you say but this will use up more of my energy. Za-uru, Za-uru..." Raiden keeps spark-warping around Phoenix while slashing it, while shouting, "Za-uru technique: Lightning Flashes - Zarouku+ Edition!" Phoenix is now destroyed. The elevator worked again and everyone then went to the elevator to the top floor.

**Result #2: Anti-climatic (Non-canon) Edition**

Phoenix shouted "Blazing Wing!" and attempted to strike King Rain with her fiery wings. Parco Folgore shouted, "Giga Ra Invishirudo" and have Pancho to trap Phoenix into an invisible box. Elder Kiyomaro said, "Okay, keep Phoenix in the box until she uses flamethrower." Thunderbird was still frozen from Yeti's Blizzard so he isn't moving anytime soon [And while being mindless, Phoenix isn't thinking about thawing him]. Kraken shouted "Water Blaster!" and shot a blast of water at Raiden and Raiden dodged it. Elder Kiyomaro said, "Tioga, don't reflect that one." Yeti shouted "Earthquake!" and jumped up and down hard and broke through the floor. Yeti, the frozen Thunderbird, and Kraken fell 400-something feet from the sky and broke on the ground. The others were like 'what?' and young and elder Kiyomaro's said, "Well, that was anti-climatic." Pancho said while facepalming and maintaining the invisible box, "Even without his personality, Yeti is still an idiot!" However, they were still fighting the resurrected Phoenix. "At least there is one Dembot Guardian left," Raiden said. From the top floor, Emperor Zulu looked into a security monitor. He dropped his jaw and said, "Wow, even though I haven't reprogrammed their personality, my Yeti is still stupid. Ugh! I may have an IQ of 400 but I'm still not perfect. I wish I had that human's ability."

Tioga asked, "Kiyomaro-san, am I still useful?" Elder Kiyomaro said, "You were but this was unexpected. But don't get me wrong, your mirrors are great against multiple targets with weaknesses." Parco Folgore said, "Well, since Phoenix is still trapped in a box, we might as well crush it—her. Oru-Invishirudo!" Folgore made Pancho to shrank Giga Ra Invishirudo, crushing Phoenix into nothing. Young Kiyomaro asked, "So older me, this wasn't part of your plan, was it?" Elder Kiyomaro said, "No. My idea was to get Tioga to reflect the Dembot Guardians' range attacks to the other Dembot Guardians. Fire to Yeti, water to Phoenix, ice to Thunderbird, and lightning to Kraken." Raiden, Pancho, and King Rain were still surprised on how easy that battle turned out to be. The elevator worked again and everyone then went to the elevator to the top floor.

**Location: Zulu Imperial Tower, top floor, nighttime / Stage: Zulu Imperial Tower Stage 2**

While everyone was ascending to the top floor, they drank some of Faudo's liquid in bottles to restore their heart energy to max and prepare for the final battle. Raiden said while punching his other hand, "Let's beat up Zulu and head back to Demon World." Pancho teased Raiden, saying, "Maybe Zulu will beat you first." Raiden said to Pancho while grabbing his white ninja gi, getting ready to punch him, "What did you say?" King Rain and Tioga said, respectively, "Raiden-nīsan/Pancho-nīsan, please don't fight here." Young Kiyomaro said, "Calm down you two. Especially you Raiden." Raiden let go. Pancho said, "I was only joking."

While they are still ascending to the top of the tower, Emperor Zulu said, "No! They are here. This time I must stand my ground and fight. I came this far and I don't want it to be all for nothing. It's do or die." Everyone reached to the top of the tower and the elevator ascended. "Zulu!" Everyone said in anger. "That's Emperor Zulu or Zulu-sama [Lord Zulu] to you!" Emperor Zulu said. Raiden said, getting ready to attack, "I don't care. We are going to beat you up really good and then we are going home. You and your empire, as well as the Demon Revolution Army that you were in, caused too much damage in both worlds so don't expect me to let you live." Right before Raiden began to attack, elder Kiyomaro said, "Wait, Raiden, stop." Raiden stopped. Elder Kiyomaro asked, "Emperor Zulu, I have two questions for you. One: Why did you try to kidnap me? And two: Why did you kill a lot of innocent people including my family?" Zulu said, "Even though I have an IQ of 400, making me one of the most smartest beings, I'm still not perfect. I want that ability that you and your younger self have." Elder Kiyomaro said, "Just as I thought." Then Emperor Zulu said, "And why I kill so many people? I do it for fun and I'm evil! Many demons are evil by nature! Zehehehe! But if you didn't refuse me in the first place, I may have let your family live... Nah, I still would kill them for fun. Zehehehe!" Elder Kiyomaro said in tears of anger, "Zulu, I'm going to kill you!"

**Final Boss Battle 1: Vs. Emperor Zulu, 1st form**

Zulu said, "This time, I will not run away. I came all this way to dominate Human World and I'm not turning back. Robodoruku!" Emperor Zulu revealed his cyan-colored wristband on his right arm and summoned a cybernetic, mechanical armor over himself. Elder Kiyomaro asked, "Wait, did Zulu cast a spell without a spellbook?" Young Kiyomaro said, "Zulu created some kind of wristband, limiter removal wristband—I think he called it—that enables him to use spells in the Human World without the need of a partner or spellbook as if he was still in Demon World." The cyber-armored Emperor Zulu said, "Precisely. And I will kill you all!" Emperor Zulu turns his left arm into a cannon and shouts, "Energy Shot!" and shot a few blast of energy at them. Megumi shouted (while recording the fight), "Refleshirudo!" and have Tioga summon a mirror shield to reflect it back at Emperor Zulu. Emperor Zulu punched his reflected energy shots to the ceiling. "Time for a charge shot!" Emperor Zulu was charging up energy in his left arm cannon.

"Now, it's my turn. And both Kiyomaro, don't use your Answer Talking ability-thingy as I want to defeat him without hints," Raiden said as he's running towards Emperor Zulu. Elder Kiyomaro said, "Fine. Zaruku!" Elder Kiyomaro enhanced Raiden's body with electricity. Raiden goes for an electrical punch, shouting "Thunder Punch!" without his Rai'oh Armor. Emperor Zulu cancelled his charged Energy Shot and said, "I don't think so!," and grabs Raiden's electrical fist. "What?" Raiden was surprised. Emperor Zulu then shouted "Basukaruku!" Emperor Zulu's cybernetic armor turned yellow and absorbed Raiden's Zaruku. Emperor Zulu then threw Raiden back at the others. Raiden landed on his feet and said, "Wait, what's going on?" Zulu then shouted, "Lightning Shot!" and shot a large bullet of lightning from his arm cannon at Rain Bell. Everyone was surprised but young Kiyomaro shouted "Za-ashirudo," summoning a hydroelectric shield to block Emperor Zulu's Lightning Shot. "I don't think so," Emperor Zulu said as he took control over King Rain's hydroelectric shield and threw it at King Rain. King Rain was sent flying back.

"Rain-sama!/Rain-kun!" Raiden and Tioga were worried about him. "I'm okay," King Rain said. Raiden turned back to Emperor Zulu and asks, "What's going on? Did you copy my abilities or something?" Emperor Zulu said, "Zehe! Exactly. My spell Basukaruku copies the elements or attributes that another demon possesses while I'm using any version of Robodoruku." Emperor Zulu then charges electricity in his left arm cannon. "Take this! Lightning Charge Shot!" Emperor Zulu shot a large blast of electricity at Pancho. Parco Folgore shouts "Invishirudo!" to have Pancho create an invisible wall to block it. During the explosion, Folgore shouts "Invisuruku!" to turn Pancho invisible. Pancho then attempts to attack Zulu while he's invisible. However, Emperor Zulu discovered Pancho's location and grabbed him. "What? How did he know where I was?" Pancho asked. Emperor Zulu said, "Ever since I repaired myself, I upgraded my bionic eye so that I can see invisible objects and analyze the data of organisms. I know all of your's and your friends' spells, including the new spell that the Demon King unlocked. Basukaruku!" Emperor Zulu turned his armor's color to yellow-orange, copying Pancho's invisibility attribute, and threw the invisible Pancho back at the others. Pancho became visible again.

Emperor Zulu said, "Now, let's see if you can find me!" Emperor Zulu turned invisible. "Where did he go?" The others asked, looking around. Pancho got up and said, "Don't worry, I have a natural ability of seeing invisible objects. Even if you can't see him, I still can." Pancho charges after him. Zulu shouted, "Laser Eye!" and shot a red, visible laser at Pancho from his bionic eye while he was still invisible. Tioga was worried and said, "Pancho-nīsan!" Then all of a sudden, Tioga was lifted in the air. "Tioga(-chan)!" The others said, worried. Pancho put his arms out and Folgore shouted "Invisuruga!" and Pancho shot an invisible wall at the invisible Emperor Zulu. "I don't think so. Basukaruku! Mirror Shot!" Emperor Zulu became visible and turned silver and shot a silver cannon from his left arm cannon, which reflected Pancho's Invisuruga back at him, smashing Pancho hard to the ground before breaking. Folgore said, "Pancho, you okay?" Pancho was too injured to say anything but King Rain and Raiden got together and young Kiyomaro shouted "Za-aku Hydra!" and Elder Kiyomaro shouted "Zakeruga!" Young Kiyomaro made King Rain to summon a three-headed water dragon and each dragon head shot a blast of electricity at the mirror-enhanced Emperor Zulu and Raiden shot a beam of electricity at him, sending him back. However, Emperor Zulu's Mirror Armor deflected the electrical beams, destroying Za-aku Hydra but Raiden took no damage from his Zakeruga. However, Emperor Zulu's Robodoruku was destroyed.

**Final Boss Battle 2: Vs. Emperor Zulu, 2nd form**

Now then, give up and maybe we will let you live with half of your life," Raiden said angrily. "I don't think this, this isn't over! Dioga Robodoruku!" Emperor Zulu summoned a much larger, tougher, and stronger cybernetic armor; a battle mech, more specifically. It had a huge helmet with the shaped of Emperor Zulu's head with Zulu inside its opened mouth (with glass) and it had huge arms. "What the heck is that thing?!" Raiden asked, shocked. Everyone was speechless. "This is my strongest cybernetic armor. Now you shall feel my wrath!" Emperor Zulu extended his right arm at a very fast rate and grabbed King Rain's whole body with his right hand. King Rain screamed in pain. "Rain-sama/Rain-kun!" Raiden and Tioga said, worried. "Basukaruku!" Emperor Zulu copied King Rain's color (turquoise) and power (hydroelectricity). Raiden was very angry and Pancho got back up and said, "R-Rain-sama..." Elder Kiyomaro said, "We need to free him. Zasorudo!" And Parco Folgore shouted, "Invisorudo!" Raiden began slashing Emperor Zulu's right arm with his electrical arm blades while Pancho was slashing the air, trying to cut off Zulu's arm too. However, Zulu's mechanical arm was too strong to be cut. "Go away you annoying pests," Emperor Zulu said as he punched Raiden and Pancho to the sides of his right arm while still holding King Rain.

"What are you going to do to Rain-kun?" Megumi asked. "Let my boyfriend go!" Tioga said angrily. Emperor Zulu said angrily, "No! I'm going to kill the new Demon King and then I will kill you all and reign over both Human and Demon Worlds!" Emperor Zulu pulls King Rain towards him, crushing him in his right hand. King Rain screamed in pain. "Rain-sama!" Raiden said angrily. Raiden tehn said to elder Kiyomaro, "Kiyomaro, Is there anything we can do?" Both young Kiyomaro and elder Kiyomaro tried activating their Answer Talker ability was they couldn't focus good enough to come up with an an answer yet. Emperor Zulu, holding King Rain hostage, shouted, "Hydro Lightning Cannon!" And shot a blast of water and electricity from his left arm cannon at Tioga. Megumi shouted "Refleshirudo!" and had Tioga summon a large mirror to reflect it back at Emperor Zulu. However, Emperor Zulu used King Rain as a shield. King Rain screamed in pain. "Oh no! Rain-kun! I'm sorry!" Tioga said, worried about him and feeling guilty about accidentally hitting him. "Zehehehe! If you want to kill the new King, go ahead! Ah, never mind, think I will do that myself. Zehehehe," Emperor Zulu said as he squeezes Rain Bell tighter.

"No, Rain-kun!" Tioga was very worried about him. Raiden charges and in bare handed and said, "Leave my brother alone! Argh!" Raiden attempts to punch Emperor Zulu but Zulu punched Raiden back with his right hand, still squeezing King Rain in it. Tioga said to Megumi, while feeling so much anger, "Megumi, use Shin Refleporuku, now! Everyone else, close your eyes." Megumi was getting scared about hearing that spell but shouted, "Shin Refleporuku!" Megumi made Tioga to create an illusory world of mirrors. Emperor Zulu, still squeezing King Rain, said, "No, not this spell!" Tioga then scares Emperor Zulu by making him seeing fearful and gory images in the mirrors like being set on fire, being stabbed by illusory swords, and being tortured by other means, which are affecting Emperor Zulu mentally. Emperor Zulu screamed in fear and pain and dropped King Rain. While Pancho was avoiding looking at Tioga's mirrors, he ran up to King Rain, grabbed him, and carried him to the others. Emperor Zulu said while screaming in pain (even though he isn't actually in pain), "Ahhhh, why you little. Ahhh. H2O Electric Splash!" Emperor Zulu created a hydroelectric explosion around him, destroying all the mirrors and electrocuting Tioga. Tioga screamed in high pitch. Megumi and Pancho were worried saying, "Tioga-(nē)chan!" Tioga's Shin Refleporuku ended and Tioga was on the ground back at the others. Emperor Zulu, who was very angry and irritated, said, "You little pest! I'll kill you!"

After Pancho set King Rain down, King Rain got back up and said angrily and courageously while injured, "Zulu, you will not get away from this. You harmed me, the King. You harmed Raiden-nīsan. You harmed my girlfriend Tioga-chan. You killed Kiyomaro's family. And you also killed hundreds of demons and humans. Unforgivable. Unforgivable! You are unforgivable! I will use my father's sacred lightning that was given to me, as well as my mother's mystic water, and I will become the God of Storms and protect everyone from all innocence while perishing all that's evil! Zulu, because of all the sins you have committed, you shall feel Heaven's Judgment!" Everyone was surprised at King Rain's courage again. King Rain's body glowed turquoise and his turquoise-colored spellbook glowed brightly. Young Kiyomaro said, "Another new spell?! Alright. I will put forth all of your courage and cast this spell. Shin Za-akudon!" A rainstorm and a thunderstorm was summoned outside the tower. Lightning bolts were striking down, destroyed the roof of the Zulu Imperial Tower above Emperor Zulu. The roof collapsed on the heavily-armored Emperor Zulu, making him to fall down. "Everyone, get back!" Young Kiyomaro said as they went back towards the elevator.

Emperor Zulu, still in his Dioga Robodoruku form, saw a raging thunderstorm above him and said, "Oh no! I got to get out of here." It wasn't just storming above him but the entire planet Earth was under a rainstorm and thunderstorm created by King Rain Bell. Emperor Zulu tried grabbing his portable dimensional device to return to Demon World but a lightning struct inside the tower, destroying Emperor Zulu's dimensional device, preventing him from ever returning to Demon World. "No!" Emperor Zulu said fearfully. King Rain said angrily, "Zulu, you are not getting away! This is the end of you!" King Rain put a huge amount of water pressure on Emperor Zulu from the rain and stormed Emperor Zulu with hundreds of lightning bolts at a very high rate, destroying Emperor Zulu's Dioga Robodoruku as well as Emperor Zulu himself. Emperor Zulu's last words were, "No! This can't be happening. My empire... DESTROYED!" Everyone was feeling fear from King Rain's wrath. Raiden asked while surprised, "Wow, when did my little brother become this scary? I can't believe he changed this much." Everyone else was speechless.

After Emperor Zulu was defeated, King Rain Bell calmed down and the storm cleared up around planet Earth. Raiden asks, "Rain-sama, are you okay?" King Rain said, "Much better. I'm sorry about what I did just there. And I even killed him, which I shouldn't have done. But I felt so angry, more angry than I ever been and... I... Am I a bad guy doing so?" Raiden said, "No, of course you're not bad. You did what you had to do. I would have done the same. Rain-sama, I'm proud on how strong you became. You will still be a wonderful, kind demon king, like our father. Even though it doesn't seem like you need my protection anymore, I will still always be at your side. Now, let's go home." Raiden smiled. "Okay," King Rain said while smiling. Tioga happily said, "Wow, you are amazing Rain-kun! I'm glad I chose to be your girlfriend!" King Rain blushed. The tower started crumbing and Pancho said, "Folgore-san, create an invisible wall and I will take us all out of here." Folgore said, "Alright. Invishirudo, Oru-invishirudo!" Everyone got out of Zulu Imperial Tower and headed back to Kiyomaro's house.

**Takamine Resident and in the streets of Japan, next day in the morning**

Everyone was watching the news on Kiyomaro's UHDTV (ultra-high definition television). What's on the news right now is that for a short amount of time, the entire planet Earth was under a raging thunderstorm and no one other than Kiyomaro and the others knew what was the cause of that phenomenon. Both Kiyomaro and the others were surprised. Young Kiyomaro said, "Wow, Shin Za-akudon covered the entire planet. Can Rain really control all of that?" Raiden laughed and said, "Haha! Wow! Looks like my brother wasn't bluffing when he said he will become the 'God of Storms'. We better not get him angry." King Rain said while smiling, "Hehe! Of course I will never get mad at anyone of you for anything." Before everyone left the house, elder Kiyomaro said, "Thank you everyone for saving the Human World. I wish my family was still alive, but thank you." Young Kiyomaro said, "You are welcome." Elder Kiyomaro asks, "Is it okay if I come to Demon World with you guys when you return?" Young Kiyomaro said, "Well, I don't know if it is possible, but we can try."

Everyone got to the spot where they first appeared in Demon World. "So how do we go to Demon World?" Elder Kiyomaro asked. Raiden yelled in the sky, "Oi! Headmaster, can you hear us? We are ready to return to Demon World? I hope you are not sleeping! If you are, then wake up!" A few seconds later, everyone was teleported to Demon World.


	21. Ch 15-5: The Netherworld

_**Golden Gash‼: Demon Revolution Army**, also known as "**Konjiki no Gash‼: Mamono no Kakumei-gun**" and "**Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army**" is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army planned on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. However, our heroes have put an end to the Demon Revolution Army's scheme in their time and won the revolutionary war in their time, as well as an imperial war led by a former Death General of the revolution army. The future of their time was saved. To prevent the demon revolutionary war to ever occur in the past, our heroes traveled back in time in an alternate timeline to stop the revolutionary war from ever happening in that timeline. Our heroes then returned back to their timeline, then all of a sudden..._

_In this fan fiction, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 15-5: The Netherworld<strong>

**[Recap] Location: Somewhere in the Netherworld of the Spirit World (universe 000/Timeline A)**

"Brother, I think you are going too far," Zega's spirit said. Zecross' spirit said, "Too far?" Zega's spirit said, "We lost to them fair and square. Even I accepted my defeated." Zecross' spirit said, "You are too generous, brother. Way too generous." Zega and Zecross are wearing black robes and they are both in the Netherworld (Meikai 冥界), the world where all evil demons go to after death, after being judged in the Spirit World (霊界, Reikai). Zega's spirit argued, "But what if this plan of yours fail? No demon has ever escaped the Netherworld, especially with Cerberus blocking the Gate to the Spirit World. Hades-sama will torture you for all eternity." Zecross' spirit said, "If my plan does fail, then I will accept my defeat. My career as a necromancer will not end here. I shall have my revenge." Zega said, "Yama-sama has stripped you of your powers now that your contract is over." Zecross' spirit said, "My powers will return if I defeat him." Zega's spirit said, "This is getting ridiculous. Yama-sama is the King of Spirit World King and Supreme God of Spirit World itself. Besides, we'll never reach him." Zecross' spirit said, "I never seen you this doubtful, brother." Zega said, "If Hades-sama finds out about your plan to take over the Netherworld... Zecross-nī, please stop this madness." Zecross' spirit yelled, "Enough!" He then said, "Zega-nī, if you continue going to argue with, me, your precious brother, I will leave you here in the Netherworld for all eternity when I succeed in returning to Demon World." Zega's spirit didn't argue back but lied, "Fine, I will follow with your plan all the way. Carry on."

"Master Zecross, I have recreated my limiter removal wrist bands for everyone," Zulu's spirit said. "Now, we should be able to use our spells in the Netherworld." Zulu was also wearing a black robe but he no longer has his cybernetic body enhancements. And all of the limbs he has lost returned to him including his left eye, left arm, left leg, and the hair on the sides of his head but his body was still aged. Zecross said, "Good job." Zulu's spirit gave them each a limiter removal wrist band but Zecross' spirit said, "I will hold onto my brother's since he is currently doubting me." Zega's spirit is a little bit irritated. Zulu's spirit said, "Master, can I... um..." Zecross' spirit understood and said, "If my plan succeeds on conquering both the Netherworld and Spirit World, as well as conquering Demon World once we reach back to the living, I will let you conquer the Human World, I promise you that. But that is if you make no mistakes." Zulu's spirit said, "Thank you master! I will not disappoint you! Zehehehe! I got another chance to become Emperor of the Human World. Zehehehe!" Zega's spirit thought to himself, _it's no use. I'm not strong enough to stop my brother. I have to go along with my brother's plan for a while. If he does succeeds this and if we can get back to Demon World, I must warn 'them' about my brother's plan. Brother, we lost the war; we have no rights on taking revenge. At least I don't have a grudge against them; I fought to my fullest and have no regrets. Brother, has the Netherworld changed you this much?_

Zecross' spirit said, "Even though you said that these devices you made will enable our powers outside of Demon World, we are still no match against Hades-sama. The only ones who are strong enough to defeat Hades-sama—King of the Netherworld—as well as Netherworld's Gate Guardian Cerberus and Yama-sama, are the servants who are loyal to Hades-sama, the Four Great Demon Lords (四大魔王, Shi Dai Maō) of the Netherworld, as well as the gods from other realms. Bringing the Demon Lords to our side will be nearly impossible, but that is where you, Zarpi, will come in." Zarpi's spirit, also wearing a black robe, asked, "Me?" Zecross' spirit said, "You are the one with hypnotic powers." Zarpi said, "My hypnosis only works on the weak-minded. Those Demon Lords may be too powerful for me to control." Zecross' spirit said, "Zulu." Zulu's spirit replied, "Yes Zecross-sama?" Zecross' spirit said, "Can you make something to amplify and enhanced Zarpi's hypnotic ability?" Zulu's spirit said, "Will do! Zehehehe!" Zecross gave an evil smirk while Zega remained silent. Zega despises Zecross' overall plan to escape the afterlife and get revenge on Demon World but will follow his brother's plan until he can warn Demon World on Zecross' plan: Revolution from the Dead.

**[Present] Location: Somewhere in the Netherworld of the Spirit World**

Sometime later, Zulu returned to Zecross, Zega, and Zarpi and said while smiling, "And done! Here ya' go Zarpi-chan. You should be able to control those Demon Lords now." Zarpi said, "Well, here goes nothing. If this plan fails, then there is no doubt I will be tortured endlessly for eternity. Are you sure this thing will hypnotize those archdemons?" Zarpi is doubting that Zulu's hypnotic enhancer would work against the Four Great Demon Lords. Zulu replies, "I won't guarantee that it will be successful as it has yet to be tested, but I put a lot of work into this device. Good luck!" Zarpi is now really doubting and scared, but she asks, "Well, who should I start?" Zecross said, "Considering each of their personality, Belphebub will be the best choice. He is the laziest and dumbest among the four Demon Lords." Zarpi, still doubting, said, "And he really has a big appetite. I will be his part of his main course if I fail. Okay, here goes nothing."

**Location: Belphebub's Lair of the Netherworld**

Zecross and the snuck towards Belphebub's lair in the Netherworld and Zarpi snuck inside it. She found Belphebub sleeping next to piles of eaten demons' spiritual bodies, mostly of bones. Belphebub is the gluttony and sloth of the Four Great Demon Lords of the Netherworld. He is a huge and obese, ogre-like archdemon (魔王, Maō, meaning "Devil" or "Archenemy") with one eye (like a cyclops), no shirt but with torn pants (form of shorts) and he has chains cuffed to his wrists (20 chain links for each shackle) made of mithril—a powerful type of metal stronger than steel—and he uses them to attack offensive demons. Belphebub is very lazy and he loves eating food a lot, mostly demons. Demons he devours would eventually be reborn into the Netherworld again and Belphebub would feast on them again, especially if they oppose against him or King Hades (a.k.a. King Pluto) of the Netherworld. Whenever Belphebub's stomach is full, he would usually go to sleep until he's hungry again.

Zarpi snuck closer to Belphebub while Belphebub while was in a deep sleep, snoring loudly and attempted to hypnotize him under her control. If Belphebub were to wake up, Zarpi would be in deep trouble and Belphebub would feast on her for all eternity. Luckily, Zarpi was able to hypnotize Belphebub without waking him up. Zarpi said as she was surprised, "I can't believe I took control over a Demon Lord. But it will be bad if my hypnosis breaks." Zecross, Zega, and Zulu walked up to her and Zulu said, "Wonderful, you survived! My device actually worked. Zehehehe!" Zarpi said, "But if my hypnosis breaks, I will be eaten for all eternity." Zulu said, "Just make sure keep him under our control at all times and you will be alright." Zecross said, "I knew bringing Belphebub under our control would be easy. But the other three will be difficult." Zarpi asked Zulu, "Will I be able to control all four at once?" Zulu said, "Why not? You controlled dozens of stupid demons back in Demon World." Zarpi said, "That's because they were weak-minded, but these archdemons have powerful minds. I'm surprise I was able to control one." Zulu said, "Don't underestimate my creations. That enhancer should bring the other three to our control as well." Zarpi asks, "Now that we got this big, fat loaf, which Demon Lord should I control next?" Zecross replied, "Asmon will be next."

**Location: Asmon's Lair of the Netherworld**

The four former Death Generals of the Demon Revolution Army, as well as Belphebub that Zarpi's controlling, head towards Asmon's Lair in the Netherworld. Asmon noticed and said as the four former Death Generals hid, "Belphebub, what are you doing here? Are after my treasures again?" The hypnotized Belphebub advanced forward and Asmon said, "My treasures are not food, dang nabbit! Leave now or I will beat you up again." Asmon is the lust and greed of the Four Great Demon Lords of the Netherworld. Asmon is a huge, red troll-like archdemon with a green double-mohawk, torn brown shirt and pants and wields a large, stone club. Zarpi used the hypnotized Belphebub to attack Asmon by whipping his chains at Asmon. Asmon got hit and said, "Oh, you're looking for a fight. Well you got one." Asmon swung his club at Belphebub and hit him. Asmon said, "That's it. Well, I might as well steal all of your precious food while you are down." Asmon was about to leave his lair but Zarpi threw Belphebub's chains while he was on the ground, while Asmon was walking away, towards Asmon's neck choking him. "What are you doing?" Asmon asked Belphebub but Belphebub didn't answer as he was under Zarpi's control. Zecross said to Zarpi, "Do it now." Zarpi went out of hiding and attempted to put Asmon under her control with Zulu's hypnotic enhancer while still controlling Belphebub and successfully put Asmon under her control too.

"Wow, I'm surprise I got two of four Great Demon Lords under my control," Zarpi said. Zarpi thought to herself, _if that were to fail, Asmon would use my body for his pleasures and I don't want him to screw me. Eww, I don't want to think about that._ Zecross said, "Since Lucid is really smart, I suggest taking on Leviasatan next." Zarpi said loudly, "That huge dragon?!" Zecross said, "He may be dangerously powerful, but with Zarpi thought to herself, _I don't want to suffer his wrath if I fail. Then again, I already have two Great Demon Lords on our side. I hope Hades-sama won't find out so soon. I hope that my hypnotize don't break soon, otherwise I will suffer of being eaten and raped by these two. Can that crazy Zulu's enhancer really allow me to control all four at once?_ While the four walked towards Leviasatan's lair, Zega thought to himself, _at this point, it's not recommended stop my brother. If his plan does fail, whether if I stop him or if there is an error in his plan, the Great Demon Lords will torture all of us for eternity. I really have no choice but to go along with my brother's plan until we reach the living Demon World even if I were able to use spells._

**Location: Leviasatan's Lair of the Netherworld**

The four former Demon Revolution Army Death Generals, as well as the mind-controlled Belphebub and Asmon, reached the lair where the archdemon Leviasatan, Great Demon Lord of Envy and Wrath, dwells. Once again, the four former Death Generals hid their presence while Zarpi brought Belphebub and Asmon into Leviasatan's domain. Leviasatan saw them and yelled, "Who dares to enter my dom—Belphebub, Asmon? Well, this is a surprise. So, what is it? Don't tell you you two have been fighting again." Leviasatan is a large, black and red dragon-like archdemon with two demon horns, fins (he is amphibious), four legs on ground, and a devilish spiky tail. He pretty much looks like an alligator/crocodile-shaped dragon with devilish features. Zarpi, hidden, made Belphebub and Asmon hug each other's backs with one arm. "What's this?" Leviasatan was surprised. He then said, "You two are buddies now, I'm guessing. I never thought I see the day you two making up, especially in front of me. I'm pretty jealous actually." While Leviasatan's guard was down, Zarpi decided to have Belphebub and Asmon to attack Leviasatan with their chains and club respectively. "What's the meaning of this?" Leviasatan yelled. He continued, "So, you two want to challenge me? I shall show you the power of my wrath!"

Leviasatan roars loudly, then blew hot steam from his long, draconic mouth at Asmon. Asmon went down. Zarpi used Belphebub's chains to close and trap Leviasatan's dragonic mouth so that he won't use anymore steam-based (or fire and water) attacks. She then moved Belphebub behind Leviasatan from the left, which made Leviasatan to turn 180° to the right, facing him, then she made Asmon to stand up while Leviasatan wasn't looking and slammed his giant, stone club at Levisatan's head so hard, it temporarily knocked him out. Zarpi used this opportunity to put Leviasatan under her control too. "Wow, this is easier than I thought," Zarpi said as she was surprised. Zecross said, "Excellent, all we need is to put Lucid in our control. Do you think you can maintain them up until we reach Hades-sama?" Zarpi replied with confidence, "This enhancer thingy Zulu made is better than I thought. I might be able to." Zulu said, "Zehe, don't underestimate the power of magic science!"

**Location: Hades' Palace of the Netherworld**

Somewhere at a distance, King Hades (previously known as King Pluto when he was a resident of Paradise millions of years ago) sensed that his Great Demon Lords are fighting each other and said, "Those guys. Are they quarreling again? No, something is not right here. I feel a strange disturbance. Hmm..." King Hades is a red, humanoid giant with horns, black hair and goatee, and tainted-black angel wings. He wields large black scepter in his right hand and is sitting on his huge, red throne.

**Location: Lucid's Lair of the Netherworld**

The four former Death Generals as well as three of the Great Demon Lords of the Netherworld they have under their control reached the four Great Demon Lord's domain; Lucid's lair, and continued their plan as usual. Lucid spotted the hypnotized Great Demon Lords and said, "My brethren, what are you here for? Our meeting isn't until next month." Lucid, just like King Hades, is a Fallen Angel—a(n) (arch)angel that was corrupted by evil darkness—who use to be an archangel-now-archdemon, and is currently the Great Demon Lord of Pride in the Netherworld. He is the strongest of the four Great Demon Lords of the Netherworld. He is a giant man-like archdemon with tainted-black angel wings, wields a black sword, has long black hair, and black armor. Lucid caught something strange about the other Great Demon Lords and said, "No, something is wrong here. My brethren, have you really fallen this low against mere low-life demons?"

Lucid has teleported passed the three hypnotized Great Demon Lords and encountered Zarpi (the controller), Zulu, Zecross, and Zega and yelled in anger while un-sheaving his huge black sword (size compared to the Death Generals) and slamming it on the ground towards the former Death Generals while they dodged, "You!" Zarpi said in fear, "Oh crud!" Zulu overreacted in fear, "Zaaaaah, ha! Lucid-sama is going to kill us a million times!" Zega was still emotionless while Zecross was smiling optimistically. Zecross said, "Zarpi, continue." Zarpi replied, "Right!" and made the hypnotized Great Demon Lords to turn around attack Lucid. Zarpi made Leviasatan blow hot steam from its mouth at Lucid. Lucid jumped over the blast at high speed and pounded Leviasatan's head with his left fist. Zarpi then attempted to bind Lucid with Belphebub's mithril chains but Lucid slashed the chains back. At the same time, Zarpi also sent Asmon to attack Lucid with his stone club and Lucid battled it with his black sword.

While Lucid was distracted by the hypnotized archdemons, Zecross, equipped with a dark-purple limiter removal wristband that Zulu made for him, teleported into Lucid's lair right behind Lucid and shouted, "Shidoruga!," casting a concentrated beam of darkness from his right hand at the back of Lucid's neck when Lucid's long hair was out of place to the right. "Eeeh!" Lucid reacted as he turned his head 180° to the right (but Zecross' attack dealt no damage since archdemons are resistant to offensive demon magic). The second Lucid stared at Zecross with anger, the hypnotized Asmon smacked Lucid hard with his stone club from the right, knocking Lucid nearly unconscious. Zecross teleported back to Zarpi and said to her, "Zarpi, now!" She replied, "Right!," and proceeded to take control of Lucid and was successful. However, Zarpi was starting to lose control. "I can't... keep this up much longer," Zarpi said as she was struggling. Zecross said, "Don't you dare lose control."

Suddenly, a giant appeared before them. "What's going on here?!" The giant said. "H-H-Hades-sama?!" Zarpi and Zulu said fearfully. Zega was still emotionless. Zecross made an evil smirk and said, "I'm here to dethrone you, Pluto-sama!" King Hades became dreadfully angry and yelled, "You dare addressed me by my old name? It's Hades-sama, and I will send you to the deepest purgatory of the Netherworld." King Hades, while holding a black scepter in his right hand, created black fire on his left hand and was prepared to punch Zecross. Zecross didn't flinch but Zarpi, barely able to control the Great Demon Lords any longer, used the Demon Lords to attack Netherworld King Hades at full force.

King Hades asked angrily while holding off against his Great Demon Lords, "What did you do to my Great Demon Lords?" Zecross replied, "Only a deity can kill another deity, in this case archdemon-versus-archdemon. It was fortunate that one of my former soldiers has hypnotic abilities." King Hades said, while holding hold against his Demon Lords, "Impossible. You demons cannot use magic outside of your own world." Zulu said while laughing optimistically, "Zehehehe! That's where I come in. Even your Netherworld has materials I can use to create inventions especially to re-enable and enhance our powers!" Zecross said, "The time has come, King. I'll defeat you and become the New King of the Netherworld. That's not all. Once I defeat you, I'll take over the main Spirit World, regain my necromancy powers, and once again commence chaos on the living Demon World." King Hades said angrily while holding off his Great Demon Lords still, "Why you little?!" Zarpi was getting exhausted while using the Four Great Demon Lords of the Netherworld to battle King Hades and said, "I can't... keep this up much longer."

Zega asked his brother Zecross, "Brother, if you give me my wristband, I'll take out Hades-sama right now for you." Zecross believes that his brother is tricking him and said, "Hmm... Nice try. The moment I will give it to you, you will use Āgasu Amishirai to stop me from getting my revenge. Besides, it's impossible for us demons to kill archdemons no matter what spells we may try." Zega honestly said, "Normally, I would ensnare you with Āgasu Amishirai to stop your foolishness, but we proceeded too much that we are at risk. If I were to stop you from getting revenge now, Hades-sama and the Great Demon Lords will torture us for all eternity and I wouldn't want that to happen." After hearing his brother's words, Zecross said, "You got a point. Fine, I will trust you. But the moment you attempt to betray me, I'll kill you here and escape the Netherworld before you respawn in the Netherworld." Zecross gave Zega the white n' black limiter removal wristband Zulu made for him. Upon equipping it, Zega said, "You have my word." He also thought to himself, _I might as well follow my brother until I can warn Demon World. It's too risky to stop him now. Even if we kill Hades-sama and if I were to seal my brother with Āgasu Amishirai, Hades-sama would eventually respawn in the Netherworld and reclaim his throne while tormenting us endlessly. Also, I think it's too risky to use Shin Shirairadisu. I don't know if it will annihilate an archdemon so I will use my other spell._

Zega shouted, "Shin Shiraikeru!" Zega put his arms in the air and summoned a colossal ball of light and darkness. "What the—?!" King Hades said while fending off his hypnotized Great Demon Lords. Zega threw his Shin Shiraikeru at King Hades, going over the other archdemons. King Hades said with confidence, "Oh no you don't!" As Zega's Shin Shiraikeru headed towards King Hades, King Hades aimed his black scepter towards it and shot black fire at it at hit it at close range. Zega's Shin Shiraikeru was destroyed but it left a strobe effect of light and darkness in the area, blinding King Hades and everyone else. "Can't see!" Zarpi, Zulu, and King Hades said but Zarpi, almost breaking control over the Great Demon Lords, used them attack King Hades randomly and successfully killed King Hades with Lucid's black sword.

King Hades' Crown of the Netherworld dropped to the ground while King Hades' body disappeared into spirit particles and it will take a while for Hades to resurrect and respawn in the Netherworld. Zecross walks up and takes his huge crown. It shrank down to his size and Zecross crowned himself as King of the Netherworld. Zecross said, "I'm going to head to the Netherworld Palace and claim my new throne. Coming, brother?" Zega said, "Right." Zecross said, "Remember, if you attempt to betray me, I will keep you here in the Netherworld." Zega replied, "Understood." Just right before Zecross teleported to the Throne Room, Zulu saud while running up to him, "Wait, don't forget about me!" Zulu grabbed onto Zecross just in time before teleporting to the Netherworld Palace and teleported with him. Zega teleported over there too. At the same time, Zarpi said as she was very exhausted, "Wait! Don't leave me behind—Ahh!"

Zarpi's hypnosis broke and the Four Great Demon Lords regain consciousness. Belphebub asked, "What just happened? Where am I?" Leviasatan said to Zarpi with dreadful anger, "You?!" Zarpi said in fear, "Oh crud!" Zarpi fell backwards in fear. Asmon said in delightment, "What a cute chick we have here!" Leviasatan yelled in anger, "For appearing before me, I will incinerate you for eternity!" Leviasatan blew hot flames from his mouth at Zarpi. Zarpi was in dreadful fear and got burned to death. She disappeared into spirit particles but will eventually be reborn in the Netherworld. Asmon said in disappointment, "Oh come on Levia-san, I wanted to 'play' with her." And Belphebub whined, "And I wanted to eat her!" Leviasatan said angrily, "And now to pay you two back for assaulting me!" Belphebub and Asmon were confused and said, "Eh?" Lucid said, "Everyone, stop!" Leviasatan replied, "But these two attacked me for no gosh darn reason." Lucid said, "We were being under control by that woman. I don't know how she did it, but she was also with three other low-life demons." "What could be her reason for controlling us?" Asmon asked. Lucid thought about it and said, "Oh no! Did something happened to Hades-sama?" The other three Demon Lords asked, "Hades-sama?!" Lucid stated, "Only a deity can kill another deity. Everyone, to the palace, now!" Belphebub argued, "Ahh, but I'm tired and hungry—" Lucid said seriously, "I said now!" Asmon said while pulling Belphebub from his chains, "Come on, ya' lazy bum!"

**Location: Palace of the Netherworld**

Zecross has taken over the Throne of the Netherworld as the New King of the Netherworld. To the left of his throne was Zulu, all excited. To the right of his throne was Zega, looking displeased but emotionless. Zulu asked, "So Zecross-sama? How long until we reach Demon World?" Netherworld King Zecross said, "It won't be long. But even as the Netherworld King, I don't have the power to defeat Netherworld's Gate Guardian Cerberus so I'm waiting for some people." Zulu asked, "Who?" King Zecross replied, "You'll see. It won't be long until they arrive." Zulu asked another question, "By the way Zecross-sama, what about Zarpi?" King Zecross responded, "She already served her part. I have no more use to for her." Zega said, "I can no longer sense her presence. She was most likely killed by the Great Demon Lords and it will take time for her to respawn." Zulu said, "Zeeeh! Zecross-sama, am I at least still of use to you?" King Zecross replied, "Of course. You've been helpful and you can be very more useful once we reach Demon World. And I will keep my word: If I successfully throw Demon World into chaos, the Human World is all yours." Zulu replied in excitement, "Yes! Zehehehe!" A few seconds later, King Zecross sensed his expected ones and said, "They are here." Zulu said, "They are?" Zulu turns around and said in fear, "Ze-heh-heh-heh! The Four Great Demon Lords?!"

The Four Great Demon Lords of the Netherworld appeared in Zecross' Palace of the Netherworld (previously Hades' Palace). They said in anger, "You!" King Zecross said, "Hello men! I've been expecting you." Belphebub and Asmon had their guard up and Leviasatan's anger went through the roof and Leviasatan said, "This is Hades-sama's Palace! You are not welcome here and you shall face my wrath until he get's back!" "Zeeeh!" Zulu reacted in fear. Lucid thought, _is that Hades-sama's crown? No way! So these low-lifes did use us to kill Hades-sama. Darn!_ Lucid felt humiliated but being the Great Demon Lord of Pride, he remained as emotionless as possible. Before Leviasatan declared an attack, Lucid said to him, "Stop Leviasatan! It's obvious that Hades-sama is dead." Leviasatan argued, "But Lucid-sama—" Lucid replied, "Remember our Demon Lord Code. We must protect the Netherworld King at all costs no matter who it is. Yet, we killed Hades-sama." Asmon argued, "But they were controlling us." Lucid replied, "I know. But we are still bound to our code. This guy is apparently the New King of the Netherworld and we must protect the new King." King Zecross gave a good, evil smirk and thought, _victory!_ Lucid continued, "Even though Hades-sama will eventually be reborn, we can no longer consider him our King since he lost his Netherworld Crown to this guy. Our former king is now simply Hades, a regular archdemon."

Lucid showed respect to the New Netherworld King Zecross by bowing down and asked, "Thy king, what are you called?" Lucid looked behind and told the other Great Demon Lords to "bow down!" King Zecross said, "You can call me Zecross-sama. And these two are Zulu, a demon scientist, and Zega, my older twin brother." Lucid asked, "Zecross-sama, may I ask you a few questions?" King Zecross replied, "You may." Lucid ask, "First, why did you decide to take over the Netherworld? And second, what is your objective?" King Zecross replied, "My objective is to return to Demon World, my origin, to take over Demon World." Lucid objected, "My Lord, escaping the Spirit World is not possible. No one besides deities has ever escaped this world." King Zecross said, "Maybe I will be the first. I am a necromancer after all—or was a necromancer until Yama-sama stripped me of my powers after death. But if I can become the Supreme God of Spirit World, all of my powers should return to me but further enhanced and without a contract and I should be able to connect a portal between Spirit World and Demon World."

Asmon said while standing back up, "Hehe! And how are you going to do that when our Cerberus is blocking the Gate to Spirit World?" Zecross said in a serious tone, "Asmon! Who said you can stand up and not refer to me as Zecross-sama?" Asmon bowed back down and said, "My apologies Zecross-sama!" Leviasatan envied Zecross and thought to himself, _I'm really jealous right now. I can't believe that a low-life became Netherworld King while an archdemon like me is still a Demon Lord_, while Belphebub said to himself while his tummy is rumbling, "I'm hungry." Asmon quietly said to Belphebub, "Fatty, show some respect to Zecross-sama." King Zecross said, "I have a mission for you guys. Take out the Cerberus blocking the Gate to Spirit World's Bridge and kill Yama-sama for me and give me his crown." "What?!" Belphebub, Asmon, and Levisatan said. "Let's do what our King says," Lucid says. King Zecross said, "If we all can successfully enter Demon World, I will let you all have fun. Belphebub, there's a lot of living demons that will fill that belly of yours. Perhaps they are tastier than dead demons." Belphebub responded in happiness while standing up and stomping left and right, "Oh, goody!" King Zecross said to Asmon, "Asmon, you can have as many treasures and women as you want." Asmon said, "Haha! Awesome!" King Zecross said to Leviasatan, "Leviasatan, you can show Demon World your power." Leviasatan said, "Despite being demon, you ain't so bad after all, Zecross-sama." Leviasatan roared loudly and said, "I will show Demon World my wrath!" Finally, King Zecross said to Lucid, "And Lucid, I will let you be my right hand man and I will make an army of the undead to serve you." Lucid said while bowing, "Thank you, Your Majesty!" Leviasatan was jealous and complained, "What?! I should be the one to be the King's right hand man—uhh... dragon." Lucid said to Leviasatan, "Stop complaining Leviasatan. And don't talk back to our new King like that." King Zecross gave an evil laugh while Zega thought to himself while showing no emotion, _brother, you really have gone too low. I'm sorry, but I lost respect for you by now. Even though I would like to see Demon World in chaos too, I admitted my defeat. But what you are doing—revenge after death—is disgraceful in my opinion._


	22. Ch 15-6: Resurrection

_**Golden Gash‼: Demon Revolution Army**, also known as "**Konjiki no Gash‼: Mamono no Kakumei-gun**" and "**Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army**" is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army planned on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. However, our heroes have put an end to the Demon Revolution Army's scheme in their time and won the revolutionary war in their time, as well as an imperial war led by a former Death General of the revolution army. The future of their time was saved. To prevent the demon revolutionary war to ever occur in the past, our heroes traveled back in time in an alternate timeline to stop the revolutionary war from ever happening in that timeline. Our heroes then returned back to their timeline, then all of a sudden..._

_In this fan fiction, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 15-6: Resurrection<strong>

**[Recap] Location: Zecross' Palace (previously Hades'/Pluto's Palace) of the Netherworld in the Spirit World**

Zecross has successfully defeated King Hades (also known as King Pluto), King of the Netherworld (冥界, Meikai), by using Zarpi's hypnotic abilities (enhanced by Zulu) to take control of Netherworld's Four Great Demon Lords (四大魔王, Shi Dai Maō) to kill him as only a deity can kill another deity and the Four Great Demon Lords and Former King Hades are archdemons (魔王, Maō), evil deities. The Four Demon Lords were angry and upset over King Zecross' reign of the Netherworld but because of their own code, they must protect the Netherworld King, no matter who it is, and became loyal to King Zecross. Zecross told them his objective and that is to escape Netherworld as well as the Spirit World (霊界, Reikai) in general and invade the living Demon World.

Zega is displeased with his younger twin brother taking revenge against Demon World as Zega accepted his defeat and holds no grudges against Demon World while King Zecross thinks the revolutionary war isn't over yet. Right now, King Zecross has the advantage over his older twin brother Zega. Unable to stop his brother, Zega is continuing to follow his brother's plan to gain his brother's trust until he can warn Demon World on his brother's vengeful plan: Revolution from the Dead. Both may have been lawfully evil during the Demon Revolutionary War but at this point, Zega is turning neutral while King Zecross is straying away from his lawful path.

**[Present] Location: Outside of Zecross' Palace of the Netherworld in the Spirit World**

King Zecross gave a mission to his Four Great Demon Lords. The first part is to kill Cerberus, Gate Guardian of the Netherworld, so that they can gain access to Spirit World Kingdom, the main location of Spirit World. The Four Great Demon Lords were dismissed from King Zecross' Palace. While walking out of the palace and heading to the Gate of the Netherworld, Asmon said with excitement, "Awesome. I always wanted to head to the living Demon World! I wonder what hotties and treasures lies there." Asmon got a perverted mind, started blushing, and said, "All will be mine!" He then asked, "But are we doing the right thing?" Lucid answered, "The King's orders are absolute. And it doesn't matter what we are doing is right or wrong. After all, we are archdemons, are we not?" Leviasatan stated, "You were an archangel just like Hades, right?" Lucid said, "Yes, me and Hades were once archangels and lived in Paradise millions of years ago. We were labeled as Fallen Angels due to our rebellious actions and were outcasted from Paradise." Leviasatan stated, "And that's when Hades created the Netherworld and when all the low-life bad demons of Demon World that lived in Spirit World Kingdom fallen here. I wonder what it's like to be an archangel. I never seen Paradise so I was wondering if it was better than our dreadful Netherworld." Lucid replied, "Pretty boring but I'm equally as bored as an archdemon."

Belphebub complained, "I'm tired. Why do we have to work?" Asmon was annoyed and asked, "Really?" Lucid said, "The King's orders are absolute, so stop loafing around Belphebub." Belphebub complained but hoped, "Ugh! I hope Demon World has a lot of tasty demons. I'm hungry." Belphebub looked around him for spiritual demons in the Netherworld, used the chains on his wrist to catch them and eat them. The demons screamed in pain and fear while Belphebub said, "Nom! Nom! Nom!" Belphebub burped. Asmon, annoyed, yelled, "Get your lazy butt off the ground. You can eat later." Belphebub said, "Alright!" Leviasatan thought, _Belphebub's stupidity is killing me. He's the worst and I'm still embarrassed he's an archdemon like us._ Lucid thought, _Belphebub, you are disgusting. You show no pride as a Great Demon Lord. Ugh! They are all fowl. Asmon is a perverted thief and Leviasatan tries too hard that he is an embarrassment his own self. But we each have one or two of the seven deadly sins. I'm glad I ended up with pride._

**Location: Netherworld's Gate Entrance leading to Spirit World**

Upon standing on the entrance to the Gate that connects Netherworld and Spirit World, Cerberus, a huge three-headed hellhound, wakes up from its sleep. Each of its heads open their eyes and it stood on four legs, looking at the Four Great Demon Lords of the Netherworld and asks, "[Middle Head] What do you, [Left Head] the Four Great Demon Lords, [Right Head] want?" Lucid replies, "I'm sorry Cerberus but our King has given us orders to kill you and gain access to Spirit World." Cerberus' right head asked, "Kill us?" The left head asked, "What's the meaning of this?" The middle head asked, "Our master Hades-sama would never do something like this." Lucid said, "Hades-sama is dead. We have a new Netherworld King and his orders are absolute." Cerberus' left and right heads were surprised and said, "Hades-sama is dead?" The middle head said angrily, "We will not let..." Then the three heads said simultaneously, "... even you Great Demon Lords pass." Lucid said, "Then you are going against our King. You must be punished." Cerberus made the first strike. Black fire were filled in their canine mouths and Cerberus jumped into the air and headed towards Lucid. Lucid had his eyes closed for a second, opened them with a glare, jumped into the air towards Cerberus, quickly un-sheathed his black sword and slashed the large three-headed hellhound with it and sheathed his black sword from his back using his left hand. Cerberus was slain and disappeared into spiritual particles but will respawn in the Netherworld in a while.

After noticing that Cerberus' presence disappeared, King Zecross (with Zulu's hand on him) and Zega teleported to Netherworld's Gate Entrance of Spirit World Kingdom. King Zecross said, "Good job Lucid! Although Cerberus was no match for you." Lucid bowed down and said, "Zecross-sama, Your Majesty." King Zecross said, "Rise. Our work isn't done. It's time to invade the Judgment Palace of the Spirit World and kill Yama-sama. You can do that, right?" Lucid said, "Of course, Your Majesty!" King Zecross gave an evil smirk and and as always, Zega was emotionless but despises his brother's actions. Zulu said with an evil smile, "I can't wait to be alive again! Zehehe!" Then he asks, "Oh Zecross-sama, what about the other Death Generals?" King Zecross replied, "They aren't needed. Anyways, once we reach the living Demon World after I get my necromancy powers back, I can resurrect them at anytime if I want to. Come Zulu, Zega-nī, and my Demon Lords, before Cerberus respawns." The huge demonic gate leading to the Spirit World's bridge opened and a bright light shined through Netherworld's entrance. King Zecross, Zulu, Zega, and the Four Great Demon Lords enters the light.

**Location: Bridge and Judgment Palace of Spirit World Kingdom**

King Zecross, Zulu, Zega, and the Four Great Demon Lords walks across Spirit World's bridge from the Netherworld and are heading to Spirit World's Judgment Palace, the palace where demon souls gets judged before being sent to Paradise (天国, Tengoku [also means "Heaven"], if they are good), Spirit World Kingdom (霊界の王国, Reikai no Ōkoku, if they are neutral), or Netherworld (冥界, Meikai [also means "Underworld"], if they are evil). Before Hades created the Netherworld, all good demons went to Paradise while all neutral and evil demons were part of Spirit World Kingdom. If a neutral demon in Spirit World Kingdom were to do good deeds, they have the option to head up to Paradise if they want. But if a neutral demon were to do bad deeds (i.e. breaking Spirit World Kingdom laws), the Spirit World Military may imprison the demon to Spirit World's Prison for a certain amount of time or send the demon straight down into the Netherworld depending on how bad the action(s) was/were. Spirit World Military is composed of spirits native to Spirit World Kingdom and their species are referred to as nephalems, angel-demon hydrids.

Inside the Palace of Judgment in the Spirit World Kingdom was King Yama (also known as King Enma), King of Spirit World Kingdom and the Supreme God of Spirit World in general and an archnephalem, an angel/demon-hybrid deity. Right now, he was judging the souls of dead demons that recently died in the living Demon World (he's already done with those who died during the revolutionary war). King Yama said while judging souls, "Let's see here. You have done many good deeds with only one misdeed but made up for it. You may ascend to Paradise." King Yama slams a gavel on his table and the soul he judged was sent to Paradise, a land of freedom above Spirit World. King Yama has the power to forcefully send demon souls to any Spirit World lands (even without being judged properly) but will only use it on those who he judge to be sent to the Netherworld and tries to escape. He began judging another soul, one that had to be restrained, "From my reports, you committed a lot of misdeeds and not once redeemed yourself. What a horrible demon you are. Off to the Netherworld with you!" King Yama slams his gavel and Spirit World guards escorted the evil demon (chained up) towards Gate of the Netherworld on Spirit World's bridge.

The guards noticed the Devilish Gate to the Netherworld was wide open and found the three former Demon Revolution Army Death Generals and the Four Great Demon Lords on the bridge. The guards screamed in fear. Zecross said optimistically, "Oops, busted." One of the two guards said in fear, "The Four... Great... Demon Lords?!" The other guard yelled in fear, "Yama-sa—" Zecross, still equipped with the dark-purple limiter removal wristband created by Zulu, teleported behind the guards, place his hands behind their back and shouted quickly, "Shidoruga! Shidoruga!" Zecross shot two concentrated beams of darkness from his hands, piercing the guards' armor and body, killing them, but they will eventually respawn in Spirit World Kingdom (nephalems, unlike archdemons and archnephalems, are vulnerable to demon magic). At the Judgment Palace, King Yama was judging another soul and said, "Since you haven't really done anything good or bad, you'll be staying here in Spirit World Kingdom until—" He hears explosive sounds and asks, "What's going on out there?!" The restrained evil demon soul that was secured by two Spirit World guards ran away from Zecross and headed towards the Four Great Demon Lords without knowing and Belphebub said, "Yum! Fresh soul!" The evil soul stood still in fear while Belphebub inhaled it from a distance by sucking in air. Belphebub said with joy, "Nom! Nom! Much tastier than what I eat in the Netherworld." Asmon said, irritated, "Fatty! Do you have always to eat everything?!" Belphebub said, "But I'm always hungry." Lucid falcepalmed and Leviasatan wish he could too. Zulu said, "Holy moley, the big loaf can eat a lot!" Zulu is praying to himself, _please don't eat me._

King Yama steps onto the bridge towards the Netherworld and yells angrily, "What's the meaning of this?!" Zecross said, "I'm here to dethrone you and recover my necromancy powers." King Yama said, "Zecross, you little runt. I'm sending you and the Demon Lords back to the Netherworld." King Yama attempts to attack Zecross but the Four Great Demon Lords jumped in front of Zecross to protect him. Lucid said, "I won't allow you to harm my new King!" King Yama asks, "New King?" He thought to himself, _Pluto was defeated? Impossible!_ Knowing how loyal the Four Great Deon Lords were to Netherworld King Zecross, Zega knew that it is impossible to stop his brother from taking his revenge at this point so Zega is continuing to follow his brother's plan while staying neutral.

While the Four Great Demon Lords engage battle with King Yama, Supreme God of Spirit World, Spirit World Military was alerted that King Yama was under attack. They charged to the Spirit World Bridge and engaged battle with King Zecross. King Zecross said, "Hmm... so Spirit World Military is trying to stop us." Zulu asked while running towards King Zecross, "Zecross-sama, let me deal with Yama-sama's forces." Zecross said, "Oh, and here I thought you were a coward when it comes to fighting. Very well." Zulu, equipped with his cyan-colored limiter removal wristband, shouted, "Dioga Robodoruku!" Zulu summoned a huge battle mech over him and shot some energy beams at some nephalic/spirit soldiers. Leviasatan blew and burned many nephalic soldiers with his steam breath and swept some away with hot boiling water from his mouth too.

Meanwhile while King Yama was fighting against the Four Great Demon Lords of the Netherworld, he asked, "What are your guys' objective?" Lucid replied, "My new King told us he was a necromancer. Our objective is to invade the living Demon World and have fun." King Yama replied, "Too bad. Upon death, your new King's contract with me expired and I won't let him have connection between Spirit World and Demon World again. I should have never given him those powers in the first place." Lucid said while battling against King Yama's Justice Sword with his black sword, "We'll kill you, have our King's powers return, and our Netherworld King will become the next Supreme God." King Yama said while fighting back, "Outrages!"

Zulu asked King Zecross while battling against Spirit World's Military soldiers, "Zecross-sama, with your permission, may I copy your dark powers?" King Zecross replied, "If you can take care of Spirit World's Military in one shot, you may." Zulu said, "Thank you Zecross-sama," and touched Zecross' shoulder while shouting, "Basukaruku!" Zulu's Dioga Robodoruku mech turned black and he is able to use dark attacks. Zulu shouted, "Dark Fog!" Zulu shot black smoke from his left arm cannon that covered the bridge, making everything into darkness. "What's going on?" "I can't see!" Nephalic soldiers said as they couldn't see through the darkness. "Darkness Wave!" Zulu said as he shot powerful waves of darkness from his cannon that killed many nephalic soldiers (that will respawn later). King Yama said, "What's with this darkness?" Lucid laughed and said, "Looks like that old runt is better than I thought. Darkness makes me more stronger." Lucid is able to see through darkness and he slices down King Yama with his black sword, which also became stronger through the darkness Zulu created. "Argh!" King Yama reacted as he was being killed. Lucid stated upon King Yama's death, "This is why I was called the Angel of Darkness."

The dark fog cleared. King Yama's Spirit God Crown fell and upon disappearing into spirit particles, King Zecross took his crown and it automatically resized itself to Zecross' head shape. The Spirit God Crown had the source to Zecross' necromancy powers and those have returned to him even without the need to renew his contract. He puts his other hand out and collected King Yama's spirit particles. Upon extracting the powers of an archnephalem [King Yama], Zecross has begun to transform and evolve. He is making groaning noises. Zega was worried and asked, "Brother, what's wrong?" King Zecross was groaning a little more but starts to make an evil laugh as darkness swirls around him. "Hehehahaha!" Zecross grew in size. His horns were growing and spiraling downwards in a helix. His devilish wings turned draconic and Zecross grew another pair of ears. He also grew a demonic green tail and his skin darkened a little. "Mwahahahaha!" King Zecross made a huge evil laugh and his voice was getting more demonic each second. King Zecross said, "The power. The power of an archnephalem; a Spirit World God! It's mine now! I have transcended from a demon into an archdemon! Not only that, I became a Supreme God! A God of Darkness! I am... Neo Zecross! Hahahaha!" Surprisingly, Zega is feeling fear within him seeing on how much stronger and mighty his brother has become and Zulu was shocked. Neo Zecross said after his evolution was complete, "Finally, the Spirit World is in my control! I'm the first demon in Spirit World history to take over the afterlife. Demon World, your next!" The Four Great Demon Lords of the Netherworld and Zulu shouted repeatedly, "All hail Neo Zecross-sama!"

**Location: Spirit World Bridge and Somewhere in Demon World**

Neo Zecross put his hands out and opened a portal between Spirit World and the living Demon World. He, the Four Great Demon Lords of the Netherworld, Zulu, and Zega went through the portal and back into the living Demon World. In Demon World, the portal appeared in the sky. They came out as spirits but after reaching Demon World's surface Neo Zecross used his new and improved necromancy powers to give himself, the Demon Lords, Zulu, and Zega physical bodies.

Zulu said with happiness, "Are we back in Demon World?! I'm alive again! Zehehehe!" Lucid said, "So is this Demon World? Looks more like a wasteland." Belphebub said while his stomach was growling, "I'm hungry, where are the food?" Asmon said, "And the treasures and ladies?" And Leviasatan said, "And the weak to show how mighty I am?" Neo Zecross replied, "I'd rather not warp in the public. We'll create our base here. Zulu!" Zulu replied, "Yes, Neo Zecross-sama?!" Neo Zecross replied, "Make me a fortress. You can do that by the end of today, can you?" Zulu replied, "Well, I need my construction bots to—" Neo Zecross interrupted and yelled, "Can you?" Zulu replied in fear, "Yes sir! Right away. I will do it ASAP!" Neo Zecross then said to his brother, "Zega, you may be my older brother, but if you betray me, I will send you back to the Netherworld without warning." Zega lied, "Yes brother. Since we are back at Demon World, I might as well watch chaos corrupt this world." Neo Zecross still suspects that his brother is going to betray him but will trust his words for now. No, Neo Zecross expects his brother to betray him.


	23. Ch 15-7: Netherworld Army

_**Golden Gash‼: Demon Revolution Army**, also known as "**Konjiki no Gash‼: Mamono no Kakumei-gun**" and "**Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army**" is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army planned on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. However, our heroes have put an end to the Demon Revolution Army's scheme in their time and won the revolutionary war in their time, as well as an imperial war led by a former Death General of the revolution army. The future of their time was saved. To prevent the demon revolutionary war to ever occur in the past, our heroes traveled back in time in an alternate timeline to stop the revolutionary war from ever happening in that timeline. Our heroes then returned back to their timeline, then all of a sudden..._

_In this fan fiction, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 15-7: Netherworld Army<strong>

**Location: Royal Bell Family Palace's Training/Sparring Area (one day later)**

During the afternoon after school during the next day and after Commander Zeon Bell's ninjas were done training, Raiden Bell, Ninja Vice Captain Pancho (low on energy due to sever training but better than yesterday), Knight Apprentice Nekolas, and new Nurse Apprentice Haria were about to spar each other. Pancho's father Captain Kyanchome of the Ninja Division, as well as Raiden's younger brother Demon King Rain Bell and Pancho's younger sister Tioga, were watching them and some were cheering for them.

Raiden said, "I'm so excited!" Nekolas said, "Finally, we can settle the score. And I will win." Raiden said to Haria, "Haria, you sure you want to battle us?" Haria said, "Yes. But make sure you go easy on me." Raiden said, "I'm not going easy on anyone, even against someone who use to have a crush on me!" Haria was upset and said, "Ah, Raiden-kun you meanie!" Raiden said, "Don't worry, I will be focused on Nekolas most of the time anyway." Nekolas said, "Don't worry Haria-chan, we got this!" Raiden then said to Pancho, "Pancho, are you sure you're able to fight after your training? I don't want to have a partner that can't fight." Vice Captain Pancho is a little bit exhausted from training with the Ninja Division but he said, "I will be fine... *gasping for air* I am doing better than yesterday... And I would like to give off the effort of my training." Captain Kyanchome said, "Everyone, get into position. Shin Poruku! Spirit Split!" Captain Kyanchome created an illusory coliseum and separated the spirits of the bodies of the combatants and placed them into artificial, illusory bodies created by Shin Poruku. This will be a two-versus-two battle: Raiden Bell and Ninja Vice Captain Pancho on one side, and Nekolas and Haria on the other side.

**Practice Fight: Raiden Bell & Pancho vs. Nekolas & Haria**

Nekolas pulls out his red quarterstaff from the back of his red vest and casts, "Gadyū Erudo!" Nekolas engulfs flames on his staff and charges in on Raiden. Raiden said, "Bring it on! Zasorudo!" Raiden created sharp electrical blades around his arms and sprinted towards Nekolas and engages melee combat. Haria casts, "Gikoru!," firing shards of ice towards Pancho from her arms. Pancho casts "Invishirudo!," to block it. Pancho said, "You need to do better than—" Haria interrupted, "Uruku! Giredo!" While shards of ice were deflecting off Pancho's invisible shield, Haria increased her movement speed, sprinted towards Pancho at high speed, freezes her boots, and attempts to kick Pancho from behind. "Oh crud!" Pancho said as he crossed his arms, guarding himself from an icy kick attack but being pushed back.

Raiden asked as he was battling Nekolas in melee combat, "When did Haria learn a strategy like that?" Nekolas said, "I taught her some fighting strategies. She's not as weak as she use to be." Haria happily said, "Haha! I was training with Neko-kun the entire time." Pancho said, "I see, so you have gotten stronger. Looks like I won't have to hold back. Invisorudo!" Pancho flattened his arms and slash them, creating invisible slashes in the air at a distance around Haria. Haria quickly reacted, "Boruruku!," increasing her movement speed as well as leaving afterimages while moving around. She keeps moving around fast, dodging Pancho's invisible slashes while trying to confuse him on her current location. Haria gets closer to Pancho. Pancho found Haria's location and said, "Gotcha!," and attempts to slash her. However, it was an ice clone created by Haria. During the time she was moving around with Boruruku, she also casted Giburuku, which created an ice clone. Haria came in from a different direction and shouted, "Giredo!," freezing her boots and doing a diving kick at Pancho.

Meanwhile, some seconds ago, while Raiden (using Zasorudo) and Nekolas (ending Gadyū Erudo) paused for a few seconds after throwing some combos, Nekolas tossed his quarterstaff slightly up in the air, grabbed it at the bottom and casted, "Emurusorudo!," turning his red quarterstaff into a fire sword. Sharp red blades were coming out from two sides of the staff, showing that it his staff transformed into a sword. Raiden said, "Alright then! Ginisu-zaruku!" Raiden's body glowed gold and the electrical blades of his arms grew long and turned laser-like, stabilizing the electricity. They engaged in a sword fight and were evenly matched.

While Haria was ice dive kicking towards Pancho, Pancho became aware and slashed her at a distance with Invisorudo. Haria couldn't defend herself and was slashed from the right side of her chest to the left side of her waste. Nekolas was distracted and worried, "Haria-chan!" Raiden said, "Don't turn away!," and continued sword fighting with Nekolas. Haria said as her illusory body was bleeding, "I will be fine!" She thought to herself, _it's a good thing I just learned healing magic._ She casted, "Gijio!," freezing her wound, which stopped the bleeding and will heal over time. Pancho was impressed and said, "Wow, this is only your second day in the Medic Division and you already learned healing magic, and especially using your ice element. I'm impressed." Haria said, "Hehe! Thanks! I already know basic healing and I learned a few healing spells but I haven't mastered them yet." At a small distance while Raiden was battle, Raiden too was impressed, "Healing magic already? Wow, Haria has improved a lot in a short amount of time." Nekolas said, "Don't underestimate my woman at this point." Raiden said with excitement, "if I would have known Haria became this strong, I would have challenged her."

**Location: Somewhere in a wasteland of Demon World and Royal Bell Family Palace (briefly)**

Zulu has finished building Neo Zecross a huge, black fortress in the middle of nowhere (but there is a huge forest to the left of it and a mountain to the right of it) but it is in a location where most demons would notice it if they search over there (but it's definitely far away from where the Demon Revolution Army's secret base use to be during the revolution army as that would be the most suspicious place to put a fortress). Zulu said to Neo Zecross, "Neo Zecross-sama, your fortress is complete." Neo Zecross said, "Excellent! Well done Zulu." Leviasatan asked, "When can we attack?" Neo Zecross replied, "Soon." Belphebub complained, "I'm bored, and starving. Barely anything out here to eat." Asmon said to Belphebub, "I'm hungry too but hang in there." Neo Zecross said, "Lucid?" Lucid replied, "Yes, Your Majesty?" Neo Zecross said, "As my right hand man, I will prepare you an army." Neo Zecross raised his arms and without saying anything, he resurrected and summoned hundreds of dead demons from the Netherworld including former Demon Revolution Army Death Generals Zeferno, Zedusa, and Zarpi (she respawned in the Netherworld hours ago after being killed by Leviasatan) and many that died a long time ago.

One thing to note about archdemons is that instead of demon spells, they have curses, which are black magic of the Spirit World and unlike demon spells (which are restricted outside of Demon World and requires spellbook and an inhabitant that can read the book), Spirit World magic can be used anywhere with no restrictions and some don't require incantations while others are optional. Neo Zecross (now an archdemon) has used two of his new Spirit World magic including Space Ether: Dimensional Portal (an ether to warp between worlds, which would make the user pretty much immortal and invincible as he/she can travel between Spirit World and Demon World at anytime) and Necro-Curse: Dark Resurrection (a curse that's similar to his Oruryūdon spell, which can resurrect dead demons from the Netherworld). One of Lucid's curses that was revealed earlier was called Darkness Curse: Dark Assassin (which significantly powers up the user when in darkness). Leviasatan has fire and water-elemental curses and he can combine them into steam, as seen earlier too. Asmon's curses are based on trickery and darkness as he is a perverted thief. And Belphebub's curses are based on the chains on his wrists and he can create wind with physical force. And as seen earlier in the Netherworld, former Netherworld King Hades and Gate Guardian Cerberus used dark fire-elemental curses. Nephalems and archnephalems of Spirit World Kingdom such as former Spirit World Supreme God Yama use ether, gray/core magic of Demon World.

All of the resurrected evil demons were wearing black Netherworld robes and were appearing confused. "What's going on?" "Where am I?" "Am I... alive?" They asked in confusion. They all looked noticed and looked towards Neo Zecross' fortress upon seeing the Four Great Demon Lords of the Netherworld, they panicked in fear. Neo Zecross yelled extraordinary loudly, "Everyone! Shut up! Silence!" Most of Demon World heard Neo Zecross yelling. Back at the Royal Bell Family Palace, Raiden Bell and the others heard that yelling. Nekolas asked, "Do you guys hear that noise?" His friends answered, "Yeah." Raiden asked, "What's going on out there?" They cancelled their fight and went ran back into the the palace's throne room. Some of the civilians in Demon World went to check and many were panicking upon spying on Neo Zecross and his Netherworld army.

Around the exterior of Neo Zecross' fortress, the former Revolution Army Death Generals looked at Neo Zecross. Zeferno asked, "Is that..." Zedusa continued, "... Zecross-sama?" Zarpi was surprised and said, "Zecross-sama evolved? He actually did it! And I thought he was going to leave me in the Netherworld. I'm glad I was wrong." Neo Zecross made an announcement to his Netherworld Army, "Attention everyone. I am your new Netherworld King and Spirit World Supreme God, Neo Zecross. Hades-sama, your former Netherworld King, and Yama-sama, the former Spirit World Supreme God, have been defeated. You shall address me as Neo Zecross-sama. And if you are all wondering, yes, I have brought you back alive; with flesh and bones and you are all back on the living Demon World." The resurrected evil demons cheered in excitement to be alive again. During Neo Zecross' speech, Zega thought to himself while walking back inside the fortress from a balcony, _while my brother is busy, I must find someway to warn Demon World on his stupid revenge. Since the Bell Family of Lightning defeated us during the revolutionary war, I think I will warn them._ Zega walked into a communication room of the fortress.

**Location: Royal Bell Family Palace's Throne Room**

Raiden went to ask his uncle, "Zeon-ojisan, what is going on—" He then found Zeil and Zophise (former Death Generals of the Demon Revolution Army that had their memories erased after defeat) in knight armor walking into the palace's throne room and Raiden reacted by yelling in confusion, "What are they doing here?!" Ninja Vice Captain Pancho, King Rain Bell, and Tioga were surprised, confused, and lost for words while Haria doesn't know what's going on. Zeil (wearing a sapphire and gold-colored armor) and Zophise (wearing a silver and amethyst-colored armor) were confused. Nekolas said, "Oh, these are newcomers of the Knight Division. Didn't you know?" Raiden, King Rain, Pancho, and Tioga asked, "What?" Raiden yelled, "Newcomers? Are you crazy? They—" Commander Zeon entered the throne room and said, "Raiden, enough. They are our knights now." Raiden was confused and yelled, "Knights? But didn't they—" Commander Zeon teleported in front of his nephew, held his mouth and whispered, "I know. They were once Revolutionary Death Generals and that they killed our family and many demons but they have no memories of their past and because they were creating a ruckus in the city while having amnesia, I decided to watch over them and gave them jobs as knights. Captain Black Knight and Vice Captain Earth will be watching over them for me too. Do not say anything that would cause them to recollect the past. They are on our side now and I want it to keep that way." Raiden whispered back, "Alright, but I still don't like this and I won't forgive them for killing my parents even if they are amnesiac." Commander Zeon whispered, "That's fine. Normally, I would give them the death penalty but because I erased their memories, they would feel it would be unfair considering they have amnesia. I don't fully trust them too but act or pretend like they're your buddies or something." Raiden was upset but said, "Tch, alright." He thought to himself while crossing his arms, _I can't believe this; I still don't trust them._ Nekolas whispered in Raiden's ear, "You already told me about them but they seem alright now. I do feel bad for you and Rain-sama but you shouldn't hold a grudge on them anymore."

Knight Zeil asked, "Umm, Zeon-sama, we finished our mission." Knight Zophise wondered, "I wonder whose the loudmouth outside." Raiden wondered, "Mission?" Commander Zeon whispered, "The least I could do after the crimes they committed is giving them community service. But I told them that they were missions." Raiden understood but still don't trust them. Knight Zophise asked Raiden and his friends with a serious look, "Who are you guys and why are you staring at me like that?" Raiden was getting irritated. Commander Zeon responded, "This is my nephew, Raiden-ōji. Don't mind him, he's just in a bad mood right now. This little boy, his brother and my other nephew, is our current Demon King. Show him respect at all times. Pancho, Vice Captain of the Ninja Division. He would have been your superior if you would have joined the Ninja Division; stronger than he looks. And their friend Haria who just became a nurse apprentice. And you already know knight apprentice Nekolas." Knight Zophise was thinking, for some reason, I feel like I know some of these runts and I'm already hating them. Could it be a sign that Zophise's memories are returning? Nah, they won't return that easily. Zeil teleported behind Raiden and Nekolas with a smile and said, "And we can all be buddies right?" Nekolas said with a smile, "Of course Zeil-san!," while Raiden lied with irritation, "Sure... why not?"

Suddenly, a holographic image of Zega appeared inside the Royal Bell Family Palace near the Demon King's Throne and said, "Greeting to those in the Bell Family's Palace right now. "What the—?" Everyone in the room react. "Zega?! But how?" Raiden yelled in anger and confusion. Knight Zeil asked, "Who is that guy?" Knight Zophise was confused as well. In the communication room of Neo Zecross' Fortress, Zega said, "I will try to make this message as brief as possible but I hope someone will hear this as this is a one-sided message and yes, I'm alive again." Without thinking or listening, Raiden charged after the holographic image of Zega and attempt to punch it but went through it as static briefly appeared on the image. "What?!" Raiden reacted. "A hologram?" Commander Zeon and Raiden thought. Zega said, "I don't know if you will be believe or not but I will say this: I bare no grudge against anyone of you as we had a fair fight and I do not seek vengeance. Furthermore, I have no more desire on sending Demon World into chaos since I admitted my defeat upon death. However, my brother Zecross on the other hand changed his sincere ways and seeks revenge on Demon World. He has already taken the throne on the Netherworld, the world where evil demons such as I and him go to after death." Nekolas interfered and asked while they watched, "What is he saying?" Raiden asked, "What are you talking about?" Zega continued, "Furthermore—hold on."

From Neo Zecross' Palace, Zega heard footsteps of some of Zulu's Dembots and construction bots (that worked on the fortress) heading across the hallway where the communication room is so Zega remained silent for a few seconds until they went away. Raiden asked, "What?" Pancho yelled, "Talk you little piece of—" Zega said, "Sorry about that. I can't be caught communicating you or my brother will send me back to the Netherworld so I will try to be quick. Furthermore, my brother has taken the throne of the Spirit World, the afterlife world that connects to Demon World and the Netherworld is one of the realms in Spirit World. My brother grew a lot stronger and connected a portal between Demon World and Spirit World. Right now, he has resurrected thousands of dead demons across Demon World history and is going to create an apocalypse in this world. I tried stopping him but he had the advantage over me the entire time and there is nothing I can do. I may be powerful but regular demon magic doesn't work in Spirit World. The reason why I am warning you guys is because since we know each other, I feel like I can trust you. To be honest, I don't really care what happens to Demon World whether it's in peace or ruins. While I would normally like to see Demon World in chaos, I find my brother's revenge to be idiotic and he doesn't learn to accept defeat like I di. I have always been sincere and forgiving despite my evil ways. My brother did too, until now. He went on a darker path. Also, be aware about the—"

Zega couldn't risk saying anymore as he was taking too much time and ended his communication. His holographic image disappeared from the Royal Bell Family Palace. "He disappeared," Haria said. "Be aware about what?" Raiden asked? "Anyways, do you think we can trust him?" Vice Captain Pancho asked. Captain Kyanchome is wondering. Raiden replied, "It could be a trick." Knight Zophise asked, "Who was that man?" Raiden thought, _I'm glad these guys don't have their memories_, and said to Knight Zophise, "A bad man that tried taking over Demon World a while ago." Knight Zeil thought and said, "Hmm... He doesn't sound bad." King Rain said, "He may be bad, I feel like he can be trusted." Tioga said, "I can't believe these guys came back alive." Commander Zeon said, "I don't like the sound of this, but if what he said is true, then we will have another crisis on our hands." "What about that voice earlier?" Knight Zeil asked. Commander Zeon said, "I thought it sounded familiar but deeper; could have been Zecross. Anyways, Knight Zeil, Knight Zophise, Ninja Vice Captain Kyanchome, and Ninja Vice Captain Pancho, we are heading out. I'm getting my other knights and ninjas as well as some medics as back-up." Raiden asked, "What about us?" Commander Zeon replied, "You'll stay here. Protect the King!" Raiden and Nekolas were depressed and Nekolas said, "Aww, but I haven't got any action in the last war. How come the others got—" Commander Zeon yelled, "Nekolas, shut up and protect Rain-sama!" Ninja Captain Kyanchome said, "I'm sorry guys, but you've been through enough. And sorry Nekolas-kun that you didn't have a chance to fight alongside us yet." Commander Zeon Bell, Knight Zeil, Knight Zophise, Ninja Captain Kyanchome, Ninja Vice Captain Pancho, went out of the palace and Commander Zeon went to get reinforcements and marched up to where Neo Zecross' yelling was located.

**Location: Neo Zecross' Fortress**

Zega tried to warn the Bell Family about the Four Great Demon Lords, archdemons, and his brother being an archdemon, but he had to end communication because he sensed his transcended brother heading towards the communication room. Before heading out of the communication room, he grabbed a telepathic device in case if he has to communicate with someone through mind and hid it in his robe. Just as he was about to head out of the communication room, Neo Zecross head into the room and said, "There you are? What are you doing in here?" Zega lied optimistically while clearing his mind, "I was here only to view Demon World at a different angle. Way too peaceful. You were right. Now that I'm back here, I wish to rid of this world once and for all." Neo Zecross said, "Let's go already." He and Zega went out of the communication room while Zega lied, "With pleasure." Zega tried duping Neo Zecross but somehow, Neo Zecross knew his brother was lying but carries on.


	24. Ch 15-8: Armageddon

_**Golden Gash‼: Demon Revolution Army**, also known as "**Konjiki no Gash‼: Mamono no Kakumei-gun**" and "**Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army**" is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army planned on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. However, our heroes have put an end to the Demon Revolution Army's scheme in their time and won the revolutionary war in their time, as well as an imperial war led by a former Death General of the revolution army. The future of their time was saved. To prevent the demon revolutionary war to ever occur in the past, our heroes traveled back in time in an alternate timeline to stop the revolutionary war from ever happening in that timeline. Our heroes then returned back to their timeline, then all of a sudden..._

_In this fan fiction, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 15-8: Armageddon Recap<strong>

**Recap**

Neo Zecross has prepared an army of deceased evil demons for his right hand man, Lucid, Netherworld's Great Demon Lord of Pride. Meanwhile, Neo Zecross' brother Zega, who is against vengeance despite claiming to be evil, made contact with the Bell Family of Lightning and warned them about Neo Zecross' revenge against Demon World. Upon hearing Zega's message, Commander Zeon Bell and his Demon World Military went searching for Neo Zecross and his Netherworld Army. Another war is about to commence in Demon World. Will our heroes stop Neo Zecross' Revolution from the Dead or will Demon World be in an apocalypse for eternity? Armageddon is rising.

**Location: Outside the Capital City of Demon World**

Commander Zeon said to his Ninja and Knight Division teams while searching for Neo Zecross' location, "Alright men. According to some witnesses, Zecross should be up ahead. Let's stop him once and for all." His men shouted, "Yes sir!" Among the Knight Division, Knight Zophise asked, "Are we at war or something?" Knight Vice Captain Earth replied, "Apparently so. I know you guys are still new, but we need all the forces to stop this war." Knight Zeil said optimistically while sprinting, "At least we are going to have some fun Zophise. Helping out old ladies and cleaning up the city were pretty boring anyway." Knight Zophise said with disgust while sprinting, "Ugh, and the rebuilding!"Knight Captain Black Knight looked behind while dashing forward and said to Knight Zeil and Zophise, "A knight must stay in good shape. That's why we've given you those missions." Captain Black Knight then thought to himself with caution, _according to what Zeon-sama said, he didn't erase all of their memories including their spells and who-they-are, so I will have to make sure they don't remember the past. If they find out about their past, I will have to execute them as they would turn against us, especially Zeil since he murdered Gash Bell-sama; an unforgivable crime. I wish Fukurō [ふくろう, "Owl"] was still with me; he would have kept his eyes on them at all times. But we all must make sacrifices someday._

Among the Ninja Division, Ninja Captain Kyanchome asked his son while sprinting towards the Netherworld Army, "Son, are you ready for battle?" Vice Captain Pancho replied, "I'm ready. We had many battles ever since the revolutionary war started. Furthermore, I am now a Vice Captain so don't worry about me."

Around Neo Zecross' Fortress, some resurrected demons felt Demon World Military's presence heading towards him and were talking to each other in the crowd. Neo Zecross quietly said to himself with optimism as he sits on his giant throne on the balcony of his fortress, "It's about time they found us. I expected them to detect us sooner considering I we archdemons have an enormous amount of power." He thought to himself, _I know my brother made contact with them. I would normally consider Zega-nī a traitor but he just made my revenge more fun. Demon World will face Armageddon._ Zega used the telepathic device he stole from the communication room inside the Fortress to read Neo Zecross' mind but tried not to react or think on what his brother thought.

Belphebub said as he stares into the distance with his one big eye, "Huh huh! That's a lot of moving food!" Asmon said with optimism, "I bet they have lots of treasures!" Leviasatan yelled after roaring, "Roooooar! Time to show this world my fury!" Lucid asked Neo Zecross, "Neo Zecross-sama, your orders?" Neo Zecross replied, "Time to create Armageddon in Demon World. Slay them all! Send them to the Netherworld! Destroy Demon World! However, I want all you Four Great Demon Lords to separate into different areas. Have fun destroying towns but Lucid, I want you to stay here to protect my me and slay the enemy that's in front of us. I don't need the other three Demon Lords around here." Lucid said, "Your wish is my commander, Milord! Alright maggots, unless if you want to go back to the Netherworld, go out there and attack!" The Netherworld Army gave a battle cry and started charging after Demon World Military. Asmon, Belphebub, and Leviasatan were disappointed but the Netherworld King's/Spirit World Supreme God's orders are absolute so they obeyed Neo Zecross and spread out and went into other areas such as towns and villages to destroy them. Neo Zecross yelled to his Netherworld Army, "And don't worry if you die. As long as you follow my orders, I will resurrect you infinitely." Neo Zecross throught to himself, _Netherworld is going to be overly populated when Armageddon comes to an end. I will make them suffer even after death. Chaos in Demon World, then chaos in Netherworld._ Neo Zecross made a little evil laugh. Zulu, on the balcony of the fortress with Neo Zecross and Zega, asked Neo Zecross, "Neo Zecross-sama, with your permission, can I—" Neo Zecross understood and said, "Provide backup? Sure." Zulu said, "Zehehehe! Time to create new Dembot Guardians! Zehehehe!" Zulu ran back into Neo Zecross' Fortress and started working on four of his new Dembot Guardians. Zega remained completely neutral and thoughtless after reading his brother's thoughts with a telepathic device but still wants to find some way to stop him.

**Location: Royal Bell Family Palace**

Raiden Bell, disappointed that he and his friends couldn't go into battle, said, "Man, I want to join in all the fun too." Nekolas, disappointed too, said, "Me too. Ugh! I guess my training went to waste after all." Haria said, "You guys always like to fight, but that's why I love you two." Raiden was skeptical that Haria ended his crush with him and said, "Heh, so you still have a crush on me, do you?" Haria said, "I don't mean it like that. But if you want me to love-love you, I can do that." Raiden said, "No thanks. You have Nekolas." Nekolas was a bit heartbroken and said, "You still like him more than me?" Haria said, "I'm only joking Neko-kun." Raiden and Nekolas sighed in relief while Tioga said, "I get it. You love the 'bad boys' Haria-san, right?" Haria replied while blushing, "Pretty much." A few seconds later, Demon King Rain Bell said, "I know this isn't usually me saying this but I would like to out there." Raiden said with happiness, "Yes!" Tioga said, "But Rain-kun, your uncle said that we should stay here." King Rain Bell said, "But he also said he wanted you guys to protect me. Normally, I don't like fighting but as Demon King, I want to protect this world and I want to at least know what's happening out there." Raiden said, "Alright!," and Nekolas said, "Awesome! I can't wait to show off my skills in a real battle!" Tioga was worried and asked, "Are you sure? It's dangerous out there and I don't want to lose you." Raiden said, "Don't worry, me and Nekolas will protect you both." Haria thought she was being ignored and said, "Ahem!" Raiden said, "And Haria-chan too!" Haria said, "I'm not as weak as I use to be. Anyways, let's go!"

Raiden said, "Alright Rain-sama, on my back." Raiden crouched down and King Rain sat on his shoulders. Nekolas said to Tioga while tossing her on his shoulder, "Okay little princess, let's go!" Tioga said, "I'm sure we will be fine." Haria then casted her speed spells, "Uruku! Oru Uruku, Oru Uruku!" Haria increased her movement speed, then she increased Raiden's movement speed and Nekolas' movement speed and they sprinted towards the battlefield at high speed. Sometimes, they would get lost but they will eventually find the battlefield.

**Location: Around Neo Zecross' Fortress in Demon World (evening)**

Commander Zeon told some his men to spread out and go after the Four Great Demon Lords with no knowledge on the Four Great Demon Lords and archdemons (including Ninja Captain Kyanchome and Ninja Vice Captain Pancho) while most of his men battled against the Netherworld Army. Knight Zeil and Knight Zophise were about to engage battle against the resurrected Zeferno, Zedusa, and Zarpi. The three resurrected former Death Generals were confused and Zeferno asked, "What do we have here?" Zarpi asked, "Zeil, Zophise, what are you doing on that side?" Knight Zeil was confused and said, "Huh?," while Knight Zophise said, "Wait, how do you know us?" Zedusa said, "Ugh, this is embarrassing." Zarpi said, "You were our comrades, remember?" Knight Captain Black Knight and Knight Vice Captain Earth were around, fighting other resurrected demons and were very worried that Zeil's and Zophise' memories were about to recover. Zeil asked, "What are you talking about?" Zedusa said to Zarpi, "It's no use. They most likely had their memories erased." Knight Zeil and Knight Zophise are getting suspicious but Captain Black Knight lied to them, "Don't listen to them. These guys are known for tricking their enemies." Knight Zeil said, "So that's it. And I bet they can read minds or something." Ironically, Zeil had the ability to do that but while Commander Zeon erased most of his memories (excluding his spells), he did erase his memory on how to read people's minds. Zeferno said, "They are our enemies now. And we should burn them to the ground! Roooar!" The former Revolution Army Death Generals engaged combat for a while, casting their spells and slashing in melee combat.

Meanwhile, Captain Black Knight and Vice Captain Earth were getting overwhelmed. Vice Captain Earth pulled out his new golden shield and shouted, "Shiruga!," shooting a laser beam from his shield at a resurrected enemy. _[Like former Ninja Vice Captain Byonko, I created additional spells for Earth.]_ More were coming after Vice Captain Earth. He touched his triangle sword with his golden shield and casted, "Shirusorudo!," fusing his triangle sword and golden shield together, in which the shield became the guard of the triangle sword and Earth casted, "Gigano Shiruga!," a stronger version of Shiruga. Meanwhile, Captain Black Knight casted, "Ranzu!," to double the length of his spiral lance and swept dozens of resurrected demons with it including the former Revolution Army Death Generals besides on the ones on his side. _[I created/made up spells for the Black Knight.]_ While multiple resurrected demons were knocked down by Captain Black Knight, he retracted his spiral lance and casted, "Ranzuruga!," shooting a piercing laser beam from his lance all around the around. Some resurrected demons were killed. However, Neo Zecross used his Necro-Curse: Dark Resurrection to revive them again. The living demons were shocked or surprised. Captain Black Knight asked, "What's this?" Vice Captain Earth said, "No way!" Zeferno, resurrected a second time, roared and yelled, "Rooooar! We are invincible! Get burned!" Meanwhile, Commander Zeon's men that were being killed in battle were forcefully being sent to the dreaded Netherworld through the power of Neo Zecross' Necro-Curse: Dark Judgment, a curse that forces dead demons to enter the Netherworld upon death regardless of morality.

Raiden Bell (carrying his younger brother Rain Bell), Nekolas (carrying Tioga), and Haria found their way to the battleground while sprinting with Haria's Uruku and Oru Uruku speed spells. One of the knights said, "Zeon-sama, look!" Commander Zeon Bell looked behind him after dealing a few resurrected evil demons and said, "What? Oh no!" Commander Zeon teleported towards them and asked, "What are you five doing here? I told you all to stay at the palace and protect Rain-sama." The kids were speechless but King Rain Bell said, "I'm sorry uncle, but as Demon King, I want to protect this world with my power too. And don't worry, my brother and friends are still protecting me." Commander Zeon facepalmed and said, "I can't believe you are putting your life at risk again." Nekolas said, "Don't worry Commander, we'll protect the King at all times."

Meanwhile, Asmon and Belphebub found a town and started attacking it while Leviasatan (who already obliterated a village with his rage) was near a beach, thrashing demons that were trying to have fun. Some of Commander Zeon's soldiers came back from fighting against three of the Four Great Demon Lords and said, "Commander Zeon, we need help. No matter what we do, we can't harm those huge demons." Commander Zeon said, "Alright." He then yelled, "Captain Black Knight, Vice Captain Earth, we got trouble. We need you back here." The two upper knights came back while Knight Zeil and Knight Zophise and the other soldiers were still fighting the Netherworld Army but because Neo Zecross keeps resurrecting the Netherworld Army, Commander Zeon's soldiers were at a disadvantage and losing the battle but Head Doctor Danny and Head Nurse Tio of the Medic Division used their healing powers to keep the soldiers alive as much as possible but Doctor Danny would engage melee combat at times and he is physically strong too while Tio would protect them at times but it's still pretty much a one-sided battle with the Netherworld Army winning due to Neo Zecross' ability to resurrect them infinitely.

Right now, Ninja Captain Kyanchome and Vice Captain Pancho were battling against Asmon, the Great Demon Lord of Lust and Greed, in a town while Knight Captain Black Knight and Vice Captain Earth headed towards Belphebub, the Great Demon Lord of Gluttony and Sloth, in the same town but in a different area. Raiden asked, "We'll take care about that third one." Commander Zeon said, "No, please head back and—" Raiden interrupted, yelling, "No way!" Nekolas said, "We came here to fight to protect our world. We are willing to put our lives on the line to protect Demon World." Haria said, "That's right." King Rain said, "Please Zeon-ojisan. I don't want to be a burden." Tioga said, "There must be someway we can help." Commander Zeon was hesitant but said, "Fine. Go after that large dragon one that headed in that direction. Please protect Rain-sama at all costs." Raiden said, "Will do!," while Nekolas said, "We said that we will." Haria recasted her Uruku and Oru Uruku and she and her friends headed towards Leviasatan, the Great Demon Lord of Envy and Wrath, at a beach. Commander Zeon Bell stayed to fight off the Netherworld Army but he and his men will eventually engage battle against the Great Demon Lord of Pride, Lucid.

* * *

><p><em>NOTE: This chapter is going to be very long so take a break for now if you have to as there will be extra battles going on below. The four following battles takes place simultaneously in terms of story so you can read the battles in any order.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Battle: Ninjas vs. Asmon of LustGreed**

Some ninjas of the Ninja Division including Captain Kyanchome and Vice Captain Pancho were about to fight against Asmon, the Great Demon Lord of Lust and Greed. Asmon was destroying buildings. He also snatched up a female demon and she screamed. The captive demon's husband was upset and worried and yelled! "No, honey!" He then said, "Give her back!" Asmon said, "Hehe! If you want your woman back, give me all of your possessions." The male demon said, "What?! No way!" The demon then casted an offensive spell at Asmon. Asmon reacted, "Ugh!," but it didn't really hurt him as archdemons are immune to offensive demon magic. "Why you—Earth Curse: Fissure!" Asmon slammed his stone club on the ground, creating a giant hole in the ground, dropping a lot of demons and buildings that were into the area into a nearly bottomless pit. "Nooooo!" The captive female demon yelled. Asmon lost interest in this woman and said, "Eh, you were kind of ugly anyways. Bye bye!" Asmon dropped her towards the bottomless pit he created but was saved by Ninja Captain Kyanchome, dashing across the pit. Asmon said, "Eh, more nuisance." Captain Kyanchome set the female demon down and the female demon said, "And what about my husband, and children?" Captain Kyanchome said, "I'm sorry. Please, get away from here." The female demon ran away crying. Ninja Vice Captain Pancho dropped by and said, "And what do we do with the double-mohawk giant?" Ninja Captain Kyanchome said, "Take him down, of course."

Captain Kyanchome and Vice Captain Pancho jumped on top of a building and Pancho shouted while having his arms out, "Invisuruga!," and shot an invisible wall at Asmon. However, it did nothing to him. "So, where's your spell?" Asmon asked, acting like nothing happened at all. Pancho was surprised and said, "No way, that didn't do anything at all." Asmon said, "I'm going to crush you now and steal your goodies." Asmon slammed his giant stone club on the building. The ninjas dodged it and jumped on different buildings. Captain Kyanchome shouted, "Dima Buruku!," creating 6 clones. He and his clones grabbed multiple shuriken from their shuriken pouch and threw them towards Asmon but Asmon blocked them with his giant stone club. In the meantime, Vice Captain Pancho shouted, "Invisorudo!" Pancho flattened his hands and attempted to slash and stab Asmon at a distance. For a second, there were slash marks but they automatically healed up. Vice Captain Pancho was irritated and said, "Darn. He can heal himself? What should we do?" Asmon said, "Hehehe! It's not healing. Demon magic doesn't work on archdemons like me!" Ninja Captain Kyanchome wondered and asked, "Archdemons?" Asmon shouted, "Cloak of the Thief!" And he became invisible. "He disappeared," Captain Kyanchome said. "No, I simply turned invisible. Hehehe!" The invisible Asmon said. "Strange, I can't see him. Normally, I can see invisible objects. I can't even detect his presence," Vice Captain Pancho said since he had the ability to see invisible objects and demons and detect demons, however Asmon is not a demon but an archdemon.

"If this is some kind of spell, I can force him out of it. Fō Supuporuku!," Captain Kyanchome said as he tried forcing Asmon to be visible. Unfortunately, "What's going on? His mind should be telling him to stop his spell," Captain Kyanchome said. The invisible Asmon said, "Spell? Hehe! This isn't a spell. We archdemons uses curses, not spells! You are dealing with Asmon, Netherworld's Great Demon Lord of Lust and Greed. After I send you both to the Netherworld, I am going to look for some treasure." He then knocks Captain Kyanchome far away with his stone club at full force. "Father!" Vice Captain Pancho yelled, worried, but the invisible Asmon swung his giant, invisible stone club at Pancho too, sending him flying and breaking some of his bones too. While Captain Kyanchome and Vice Captain Pancho were away, wounded in battle, Asmon turned visible and continued destroying this town and searching for treasuring, thinking he killed those ninjas that easily. Battle: Knights vs. Belphebub of Gluttony/Sloth

Somewhere in the same town, Belphebub was destroying buildings with his mithril chains on his wrist. And whenever he sees demons, he would either grab them with his chains and toss them into his mouth or use Inhale, a wind-elemental curse that sucks in air and anyone inside his mouth like a vacuum cleaner. Belphebub said with happiness, "Yum! Living demons tastes much better than dead demons. Worth coming here. Hehe!" Local demons were trying to stop him but were eaten by him alive. Those that died being eaten alive (the rest would die in Belphebub's stomach) had their souls being sent to the Netherworld by Neo Zecross' Dark Judgment curse. However, Knight Captain Black Knight and his Vice Captain Earth came into town to stop Belphebub's rampage and eating habits. "Those poor citizens," Vice Captain Earth said. Captain Black Knight said, "I will not tolerate cannibalism, let's go Earth!" Just like the others, Captain Black Knight and Vice Captain Earth didn't know Belphebub is an archdemon and treated him as a demon. While it is considered cannibalism to eat another demon of similar species in Demon World, archdemons devouring a demon is not cannibalism as they are different beings.

Captain Black Knight and Vice Captain Earth engages battle against Belphebub. Belphebub looks around and says, "Ah, more food. But I don't like armor. I will destroy your armor first." Captain Black Knight said, "Take this beast! Ranzuruga!" Captain Black Knight shot a laser beam from his spiral lance at Belphebub's chest. "Hehe! That tickles!" Belphebub reacted. It didn't do any damage to Belphebub. Captain Black Knight was surprised and Vice Captain Earth said, "Impossible. That attack would pierce any demon. Let me try. Shirusorudo! Gigano Shiruga!" Vice Captain Earth combined his golden shield with his triangle sword and launched a large laser beam from the shield guard of the triangle sword towards Belphebub's giant eye. Belphebub blocked it with his right hand and took no damage. "No way!" Vice Captain Earth reacted. Belphebub said, "Silly demons, those weak spells don't work on archdemons. Uh huh!" "Archdemon?" Vice Captain Earth wondered. However, for some reason, Captain Black Knight heard about them, "An Archdemon? I thought they were only myths? In that case..." Captain Black Knight threw his spiral lance towards Belphebub, creating a huge green cage to ensnare Belphebub.

"Would that stop him?" Vice Captain Earth asked. Captain Black Knight wondered. Belphebub shouted, "Wind Curse: Force!" Belphebub punched through the cage and destroyed while emitting wind from the momentum of his fists. Vice Captain Earth was shocked and said, "Impossible! No one has ever broken out of that cage!" Captain Black Knight was surprised and said, "So they do exist after all." Vice Captain Earth asked, "Captain, what exactly is an archdemon?" Captain Black Knight said, "I thought they were only legends. They are said to be powerful evil beings from a world called the Netherworld." Vice Captain Earth said, "The Netherworld?" Belphebub interrupted said, "Correctomundo! And not only that, but I am one of the Four Great Demon Lords of the Netherworld, Belphebub of Gluttony and Sloth!" For once, Captain Black Knight was shocked. He may be one of Demon World's strongest warriors but he knew he wouldn't stand a chance against an archdemon, especially a Great Demon Lord. Belphebub then screams loudly, casting Scream—a loud wind-based curse that creates a heavy blast of wind from his mouth—blowing Captain Black Knight and Vice Captain Earth far away with a great amount of force.

**Battle: Friends vs. Leviasatan of Envy/Wrath**

Raiden Bell (with King Rain Bell on his shoulders), Nekolas (with Tioga on his shoulders), and Haria dashed towards Leviasatan at a beach. Leviasatan already destroyed a town. The town he destroyed was in flames and was flooded by his fire and water-elemental curses. Leviasatan is currently tormenting demons at a beach and burn them alive while they were swimming in the sea that Leviasatan boiled up. Once again, Neo Zecross used his Dark Judgment curse to forcefully send those poor souls to the infernal Netherworld. Leviasatan was really showing Demon World his wrath. That is until Raiden and the others showed up. King Rain and Tioga dropped down from Raiden's and Nekolas' shoulders and Haria's Uruku and Oru Uruku speed spells ended. "Whoa, that is one huge dragon, if that is a dragon!" Nekolas said. "I will show him whose the better dragon!" Raiden said while punching his left hand. "HEY, DRAGON?!" Raiden yelled. Leviasatan either didn't hear Raiden or ignored him. Raiden got angry and yelled, "Hey dragon, I'm speaking to you. Fight me! Gigano Zakeruga!" Raiden put his arms out forward and shot a large electrical beam towards Leviasatan but it did no damage to him but Leviasatan felt it enough that it got Raiden's attention. Leviasatan yelled in anger, "Who dares attack Leviasatan, Netherworld's Great Demon Lord of Envy and Wrath?" Raiden yelled, "I did!," and Nekolas said, "And we are going to clobber you!" Leviasatan yelled in anger, "You brats, I will show you my wrath! ROOOOOAR!" Haria said while covering her bunny ears, "Oww! My ears!," while Tioga said, "That's one angry dragon."

Leviasatan blew hot steam from his mouth. Haria shouted "Gishirudo!" and summoned an ice shield in front of him. "Are you crazy?" Raiden asked. Leviasatan's steam melt right through and Raiden pushed Haria out of the way while everyone dodged it. Haria said while Raiden landed on her, "Sorry, can you get off of—actually this is fine." Haria was immediately infatuated that Raiden saved her. "What?" Raiden said with an awkward face. Nekolas yelled in jealousy, "Raiden, get off my girl!" Raiden got up and yelled, "Well you better take better care of her. She almost got us killed. What happened to that training?" Haria's mood immediately changed and cried and said, "I'm sorry." King Rain asked Tioga, "Tioga-chan, are you okay?" She responded, "I'm fine and you?" King Rain said, "I'm okay. Let's let the others take care of him."

Haria got back up and the three teenage demons were getting ready for battle against Leviasatan. Raiden casted Zaruku, giving himself an electrical aura to increase his physical traits. Nekolas casted Emurudoruku, giving himself a blazing crimson armor. And Haria casted Gidoruku, giving herself an icy crystal armor. Raiden and Nekolas charged forward while Haria stayed behind for a minute. Nekolas pulled out his red quarterstaff and shouted, "Gō Erudo!," extending and powering up his staff and slams it on Leviasatan's head. It only did little damage but it did phase Leviasatan (while archdemons are resistant against demons spells, especially against offensive spells, they still take normal damage from non-spell attacks and weapons). At the same time, Raiden yelled, "Thunder Punch!," and gave a solid electrical punch while using Zaruku, dealing a little bit of physical damage to Leviasatan but zero electrical damage due to being magic resistant. "Why you little—" Leviasatan said as he was irritated. He lunged his devilish-spiky dragon tail at Raiden. Raiden dodged the spike parts but was hit by the scales on Leviasatan's tail. Leviasatan thought to himself,_darn, I missed. Oh well!,_ as his spikes didn't hit Raiden. Raiden was sent flying and for some reason, his Zaruku ended early. "Raiden(-nīsan)!" King Rain and Tioga yelled, worried. Haria jumped in the air and grabbed Raiden and said as she was worried, "Oh no, you are hurt." Raiden said as they landed, "It's fine." Haria said, "No, as a nurse apprentice, let me heal you." She used the Healing Touch ability that Head Nurse Tio taught her and healed Raiden's scalded wound. Haria then jumped into battle.

Leviasatan shot hot water from his mouth at Nekolas, destroying his fire armor and giving him scald marks. "Neko(las)(-kun)!" The others said, worried. Haria grabbed Nekolas and healing him too. Then Leviasatan blew fire from his mouth towards Nekolas and Haria while Haria was trying to heal him. Haria stopped and reacted, "Sukeipu Gishirudo!," creating a spherical ice barrier around her and Nekolas. Raiden said, "No you fool. Don't use ice spells against heat. Tioga-hime!" Tioga shouted, "Refleshirudo!," to protect Nekolas and Haria after Haria's ice barrier melted but it would eventually break so King Rain shouted, "Za-akushirudo!," creating a hydroelectric shield in front of the mirror shield, cooling down the flames. During this time, Haria continued healing Nekolas. After being healed Nekolas said, "Don't worry Haria-chan. Let me and Raiden handle this. Emurushiruga!" Nekolas crossed his Fire Shield Guantlets and unleashed a concentrated beam of flames towards Leviasatan but it dealt no damage, even though his Fire Shield Gauntlets enhances his shield-related fire spells. During the attack, Haria asked as she was worried, "Are you sure?" Nekolas said, "You are at a disadvantage against his flames." And Haria said, "And you are at a disadvantage against his water. Being able to use both fire and water spells?" Leviasatan laughed and said, "Tehe! Spells? We archdemons use curses, not spells. And we have resistance against demon magic." Raiden thought to himself, _was Zega was trying to warn us about this?_ Raiden got cocky and said, "We'll see about that dragon!" Leviasatan yelled, "Mortal demon, you shall refer to me as Leviasatan-sama, Netherworld's Great Demon Lord of Envy and Wrath, as well as the Dragon King of the Sea and Land." Raiden asked, "And I'm Raiden Bell, Thunder Dragon of the Sea! Zaruku! Ginisu-zaruku! Rai'oh Zaruku!" Raiden casted the requirements for Rai'oh Zaruku and transformed into a large electrical dragon known as Rai'oh but into its second form. Nekolas reacted, "What the heck is that?!" Haria wowed in silence. This is their first time seeing Raiden in this form.

Raiden yelled while in his dragon form, "Everyone, get out of here! I'm going to finish this battle now!" King Rain asked, "Are you going to be using—" Raiden interrupted, "Yup and I don't want you guys to get in the radius of my ultimate spelll!" The others started running away and Haria carried Nekolas away. Leviasatan said, "I won't let you get away! Scalding Water Breath!" Leviasatan shot hot water from his mouth towards Raiden's friends while they were running away via Haria's Uruku to herself and Oru Uruku to the others. Raiden yelled in his dragon form, "I won't let you! Zakeru!" Raiden shot a bolt of electricity from his dragon mouth at the blazing water. He was having a hard time controlling it but managed to toss it aside. "What the—? How did you do that?" Leviasatan was surprised. Raiden replied, "I have the ability to manipulate bodies of water with my electricity. That's why I call myself the Thunder Dragon of the Sea. Water can be used to my advantage." Leviasatan was irritated and jealous and yelled, "I envy you, but I will not let you beat me of being master of the sea! Boil!" Leviasatan increased the sea water's temperature. He then manipulated the sea water and threw some at Raiden. Raiden shouted, "Ganreizu Zakeru!," firing multiple electrical balls from his dragon mouth at the hot water projectiles and threw them at Leviasatan. Leviasatan took zero electrical damage but he took damage from his own attack. Miraculously, Leviasatan's eyes were scalded from his attack, giving Raiden the opportunity to use his ultimate attack. "Yes! Now is my chance! Shin Chājiru Zabao!" Raiden hovered above Leviasatan just above Leviasatan's tail while Leviasatan was randomly swinging his tail trying to hit Raiden randomly and charged up electricity while in dragon form. _Come one! Just a little more_, Raiden thought. About 10 seconds later, Leviasatan turned the sea temperature to normal and headed into the sea to clean his eyes. Raiden thought _Perfect timing! Now to unleash my full force. Come on, let this deal damage to him!_ After 15 seconds, Leviasatan was able to see again but was struct by a colossal, explosive sphere of electricity around Raiden.

"Whoa! When did Raiden become this powerful?" Nekolas was shocked and surprised seeing how much Raiden's strength grew compared to the last time they met (which was before the Revolutionary War). Haria was surprised too and said, "Amazing!" After Raiden's spell ended, his friends returned with Haria's speed spells. Raiden turned back to normal and is completely exhausted. Meanwhile, Leviasatan was completely unharmed (making Raiden's final, reckless attack in vain) and said, "Ha! Thunder Dragon of the Sea! What a joke! I'm the better sea warrior. And like I said, demon magic doesn't work against archdemons, you fool!" As Raiden is falling, before becoming unconscious, he thought to himself, _impossible, my strongest spell did noth—._ Leviasatan stabs him with his spiky tail, piercing through his body. His friends and brother were worried. King Rain was starting to cry and Haria screamed in agony. Leviasatan threw Raiden across the beach and Nekolas ran for him and said, "I got him!," and grabbed him. "Raiden-nīsan!" King Rain yelled, crying for his brother. Raiden wasn't moving at all and was completely unconscious. The others went up. Tioga started crying and King Rain said, "Raiden-nīsan, please don't be dead. I don't want to lose you! I can't bare to lose you too!" Haria said while crying, "I will save him! I swear! Gijio! Urujio!" Haria froze Raiden's wound to prevent him from bleeding to death and increased the healing rate with Urujio. Unfortunately, for some reason, Raiden wasn't being healed at all. Leviasatan yelled, "Enough playtime! Time to burn you all! Steam Breath!" Leviasatan blew hot steam from his mouth towards them. _[The result of this battle will be in Chapter 15.9]_  
><em>[End of battle music]_ Battle: Commander Zeon's Demon World Military vs. Lucid of Pride

While the Netherworld Army and Demon World Military was still going on all-out war, after a long time, Lucid—Great Demon Lord of Pride—finally decided to take action. "This has gone on long enough. Neo Zecross-sama?" Neo Zecross said, "Yeah, I'm starting to get bored too. Finish them!" Lucid said while holding onto his black sword on his side, "With pleasure! Darkness Curse: Nightmare Blade!" Lucid slashed his black sword and unleashed a wave of darkness towards Demon World Military. It killed some of the Netherworld Army but Neo Zecross would revive them anyway while it killed a majority of Zeon's soldiers including Knight Zeil and Knight Zophise (they may have been former subordinates of Zega and Zecross but Neo Zecross knows that they had their memories erased so he kept them in the Netherworld), but Commander Zeon Bell, Head Nurse Tio and Head Doctor Danny were still alive and the medics were trying to heal the living wounded soldiers but Demon World Military was clearly outmatched by the Netherworld Army. Commander Zeon Bell thought to himself while covering himself, _what insane power! Who is that guy?"_ Demon World is currently facing Armageddon, an apocalyptic war, and is losing against the Netherworld Army.

**Location: King Jupiter's Palace in Paradise of the Spirit World (during the middle of the battles)**

From Paradise (天国, Tengoku, also translates to "Heaven") of the Spirit World (霊界, Reikai), the realm of the Spirit World where good demons normally go after death, Saturn—one of the Four Great Angelic Saints (四大天使の聖人, Shi Dai Tenshi no Seijin) of Paradise and the one of humility—walked towards his son Jupiter, King of Paradise, in Paradise's Palace and said, "Jupiter-sama, my son, this is getting out of hand. Shouldn't we do something to stop this battle?" King Jupiter replied, "You are right Saturn-otōsan. The balance between light and darkness has shifted towards darkness. Those poor souls being sent to the Netherworld and Demon World is facing great danger. I think it is time for us to take action. Summon the other three Great Angelic Saints." Saturn replied, "As you wish, my son." King Jupiter (who appears as a giant, angelic king) and his father Saturn (who appears as a giant, ancient angel) as well as the other three of the Four Great Angelic Saints that aren't mentioned yet are archangels, deities native to Paradise and are the opposite of archdemons (Netherworld deities). While archdemons possesses curses (black Spirit World magic) instead of demon magic, archangels (as well as ordinary angels, natives of Paradise) uses blessings instead of demon magic and blessings function similar to curse except they are white Spirit World magic. Archdemons are weak against blessings while archangels are weak against curses but archnephalems like Yama are weak against their own power, ether. And while the Four Great Demon Lords of the Netherworld are based on the seven deadly sins and are named after the seven demon princes, the Four Great Angelic Saints of Paradise have personalities based on the seven heavenly virtues and they are based on Roman Gods and have blessings not only just based on their Roman God counterpart, but also based on the Five Elements (Wu Xing) of Chinese astrology (for example, King Jupiter of Paradise not only have lightning-elemental blessings but wood-elemental blessings too).

King Jupiter thought to himself, _I still can't believe that a mere demon defeated my wretched brother Pluto and Supreme God Yama. I should have acted sooner._ A few minutes later, Mars—the Great Angelic Saint of Temperance and Diligence—and his wife Venus—the Great Angelic Saint of Kindness and Patience, also the only female Angelic Saint—came into King Jupiter's Palace. Mars wears a crimson-colored knight armor with angel wings and wields a crimson-bladed spear and a crimson-colored parma (Roman round shield). Venus has long, beautiful, curly hair, beautiful angel wings, and a long, white dress. Mars said, "You called father—I mean Jupiter-sama?" Venus was worried and asked, "Why must there a battle? Why can't there be peace?" King Jupiter said, "I'm sorry everyone. I'm going to send you all into battle. I know you despite wars and conflicts Venus, but Demon World needs your help and I know my son Mars is eager to fight." Mars said, "As an archangel suited for battle, you betcha' I'm ready for this. By the way, where's Mercury? Considering that he's the fastest being, I can't believe he's late for the party for once." All of a sudden, Mercury—the Great Angelic Saint of Chastity and Charity and Paradise's Gate Guardian—warped to the palace entrance at high speed. King Jupiter said, "There you are." Mars said, "Wow Mercury, this was the first time you are late—" Mercury (wearing dark/grayish clothing and wing accessories on his body) interrupted Mars and asked Paradise King Jupiter, "Jupiter-sama, my apologies for the delay but we have some demons that seeks your permission to visit Demon World too." King Jupiter asks, "And who might they be?" Appearing behind Mercury were the spirits of former Demon King Gash Bell and former Demon Queen Patie Bell.


	25. Ch 15-9: Reunion

_**Golden Gash‼: Demon Revolution Army**, also known as "**Konjiki no Gash‼: Mamono no Kakumei-gun**" and "**Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army**" is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army planned on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. However, our heroes have put an end to the Demon Revolution Army's scheme in their time and won the revolutionary war in their time, as well as an imperial war led by a former Death General of the revolution army. The future of their time was saved. To prevent the demon revolutionary war to ever occur in the past, our heroes traveled back in time in an alternate timeline to stop the revolutionary war from ever happening in that timeline. Our heroes then returned back to their timeline, then all of a sudden..._

_In this fan fiction, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 15-9: Reunion<strong>

**Recap**

Neo Zecross, Zega, Zulu, and the Four Great Demon Lords of the Netherworld successfully entered the living Demon World from the Spirit World, completely resurrected with Neo Zecross' new powers. Former Death General #1 Zega of the Demon Revolution Army, who was not fond of revenge, warned the Royal Bell Family of Lightning on his evolved brother Neo Zecross' revenge from the dead since he couldn't do anything to stop him. Commander Zeon Bell sends his soldiers into war telling Raiden Bell and his friends to protect Demon King Rain Bell. Disobeying his uncle's orders, Raiden Bell and his brother and friends went into battle. The Four Great Demon Lords created a lot of chaos in Demon World and our heroes were trying to stop them. But unfortunately, our heroes are currently losing the war, in the midst of life and death, and Demon World is currently facing Armageddon. Will Neo Zecross and his Netherworld Army win the war and send Demon World into eternal chaos? Or will our heroes make a miraculous comeback and keep Demon World alive?

**Location: King Jupiter's Palace in Paradise of the Spirit World (during the middle of the battles in the previous chapter)**

In Paradise (天国, Tengoku, also translates to "Heaven") of the Spirit World (霊界, Reikai), the realm of the Spirit World where good demons normally go after death (unfortunately they currently aren't because Neo Zecross, the current Spirit World Supreme God, is using his Necro-Curse: Dark Judgment curse to forcefully send them to the Netherworld regardless of morality), the King of Paradise, Jupiter, is aware of the war in Demon World and that the balance between light and darkness had shifted towards darkness. King Jupiter summons his Four Great Angelic Saints (四大天使の聖人, Shi Dai Tenshi no Seijin) of Paradise: Saturn (Great Angelic Saint of Humility, the father of Jupiter's and Hades/Pluto, and previous Paradise King), Mars (Great Angelic Saint of Temperance and Diligence and Paradise's Military Commander), Venus (Female Great Angelic Saint of Kindness and Patience and the Paradise's Peacekeeper), and Mercury (Great Angelic Saint of Chastity and Charity and Paradise's Gate Guardian). King Jupiter were about to send his Four Great Angelic Saints of Paradise into the living Demon World to deal with the Four Great Demon Lords of the Netherworld but alongside Mercury were the spirits of former Demon King Gash Bell and former Demon Queen Patie Bell, both wearing white robes (and Patie has her long turquoise (anime)/light violet (manga)-hair going down to her back instead of being in pigtails). While evil demon souls in the Netherworld wear black robes, good demon souls in Paradise wear white robes and neutral demon souls in Spirit World Kingdom wear gray robes.

King Jupiter said, "Ah, you must be the previous King of Demon World, Gash Bell, aren't you?" Former Demon King Gash Bell and Demon Queen Patie Bell bowed down to Paradise King Jupiter and Gash Bell asked, "Jupiter-sama, Your Majesty. I would like to make a request to visit Demon World." Patie Bell continued from her husband's words, "Please, Your Majesty. We need to know if our children are okay." Gash Bell continued, "Not only that but as former King of Demon World, I want to protect Demon World at all costs." Paradise King Jupiter said, "However, you are no longer King of Demon World." Gash Bell said, "My apologies to talk back but I know; our youngest son Rain Bell is currently taking over my place as Demon King. We want to visit Demon World so that we can give them powers that may help them to stop the Four Great Demon Lords and put an end to this war." Mars understood and said to Gash, "Don't tell me your—" But King Jupiter interrupted, "It's nearly impossible for a demon to kill a god. But I will grant you permission to enter Demon World as I trust that your new power will save our worlds." Gash Bell and Patie Bell raised their heads a little and were happy but King Jupiter said, "However, because you're original bodies were destroyed, you can only enter in spiritual form as I do not have the power to grant you new bodies; only the Supreme God has that sort of power." Gash Bell and Patie Bell said in unison, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

Mars said, "Wow, I'm surprised father. You never let a demon outside of Paradise other than if they commit crimes or if they're being summoned through necromancy. And didn't they sneak out one time? Where were you during that time Merc?" Mercury replied, "Hey, with hundreds of demons dying every second, it's hard to multitask between tour guiding and protecting the Paradise Gate. I may be the fastest being but still..." Gash apologized, "Our apologies Mercury-san, Jupiter-sama!" Mercury realized and said, "Wait Mars, you taught Gash how to escape, didn't you? After you, you did train him, right?" Mars laughed and said, "Haha! Guilty as charged!" King Jupiter sighed and said, "We'll let that incident go. Right now, we are facing dark times. We cannot let darkness take over the universe. The only reason I am granting them permission to enter the living Demon World, despite them breaking the rules once, is because we will need all the help we can get and I know that you taught Gash our magic, which might help." King Jupiter then said, "Mars, get your troops ready and support Demon World's military forces." Mars said, "Yes fath—I mean, Your Majesty." Mars went out of Paradise Palace to prepare his angelic soldiers for war. Angels are altered demons with a good, pure heart that have blessings (just like archangels) instead of demon magic but are still vulnerable to demon magic unlike archangels of Paradise, archnephalems of Spirit World Kingdom, and archdemons of Netherworld (who have demon magic resistance). While Mars is gathering his troops, Mercury ask, "Your Majesty, if I'm gone, then wouldn't demons escape Paradise?" King Jupiter said, "I'll stay here and watch over them, even though that is your job." King Jupiter then said to Venus, "Venus, I would like you to watch over Gash and Patie." Venus said, "Of course, Your Majesty." King Jupiter said, "And Venus, be careful out there. I know you dislike fighting but keep your guard up. These Demon Lords are dangerously powerful, you know." Venus said, "I will, Your Majesty."

Mars returned with his army of angelic solders and said, "Your Majesty, we are ready." King Jupiter said, "Alright then. Listen, I need to watch over Paradise. If things get too crazy down there, I will come and provide support." His father Saturn asked, "Jupiter-sama, my son, are you sure? Our new Supreme God who calls himself Neo Zecross has the power to prevent us from respawning after death." King Jupiter asked, "I'm willing to take that risk if needed." Mercury asked, "Your Majesty, my apologies for saying this, but should we also bring the Spirit World Military and would it be wise or unwise to bring Pluto and Cerberus to Demon World since they just respawned?" King Jupiter and Saturn got upset and King Jupiter yelled, "Do not speak my wretched brother's name!" Mercury got scared by the Paradise King's outburst. Saturn said, "Mercury, you remembered what happened millions of years ago, don't you, during the time I was Paradise King." Mercury said, "I know. Forgive me, Your Majesty and Saturn-sama." Saturn said, "The most humiliating moment we ever had, that I ever had, during the time when I gave Jupiter-sama the title of Paradise King. Pluto became too jealous that he tried overthrowing us. And because I rejected Lucid from becoming a Great Angelic Saint, he tried to get my second son to become Paradise King, which is why I had to banish them both from Paradise. They are now Fallen Angels; archdemons; Great Demon Lord and former Netherworld King. I can no longer forgive them and Cerberus doesn't trust anyone but Pluto. I don't trust them and if we were to send them to Demon World, then there will be more—" King Jupiter said, "Enough father. We know; they are traitors. Let's leave this discussion out. And the Spirit World Military has a job to maintain Spirit World Kingdom. Mercury, I will forgive you for asking me this awful question, so—as Paradise's Gate Guardian—head out into Demon World. You are all dismissed." Mercury said, "Yes, Your Majesty, and thanks for your forgiveness." For a second, Mercury was worried that King Jupiter would have banished Mercury from Paradise and label him a Fallen Angel (just like Jupiter's brother Pluto (Hades) and Lucid).

The Four Great Angelic Saints, as well as the spirits of Gash Bell and Patie Bell (who are by Venus' side), were heading out of Paradise and Spirit World itself. While heading towards the Gate of Paradise, Mercury sighed and said to Mars, "Ugh! That was a close one. For a second, I thought your father would have banished me." Mars said while making a small-size comparison with his right fingers (while holding his crimsom-bladed spear with that hand too), "Ha! You were that close of becoming a Fallen Angel. Try not to say anything else that will get you kicked out of this realm otherwise we will need a new gate guardian for this realm and there is no one better than you buddy." Mercury laughed in relief.

Former Demon Queen Patie Bell said, "I'm so relieved that we can see our children in the real world again." Former King Gash Bell said, "Unu! They have gotten stronger; much stronger than we last saw them in the real world. Plus, they will get even more stronger, well at least Raiden will but we have tips for Rain." Patie said, "I wish we could bring Byonko-kun with us. Kyanchome would have been happy to see him again." Venus said, "That would be nice but unfortunately Jupiter-sama only granted permission for you two." Patie was disappointed. Gash said, "And it looks like we won't be able to introduce our parents to our children, although our Raiden does know my mother and father since he was 4 years old, ya' know." Patie said, "I would love to introduce them to my parents." Gash said, "Maybe when their time comes, you could introduce them." Patie said, "Oh please darling, don't say something like that." Gash laughed said, "Haha, sorry dear." Patie wondered, "And I wonder if our younger selves are doing well in their time. While we can see the past, it's too bad we can't see that alternate universe." Gash said, "I'm sure our younger selves are alright but I should ask Raiden to hear about their adventure in the past when we reach Demon World." Patie giggled. Mercury said, "Alright, we're here!" The Four Great Angelic Saints, Mars' soldiers, Gash Bell, and Patie Bell exited Paradise into the Spirit World Kingdom and exited Spirit World Kingdom into the living Demon World (Saturn had the power to do that as he not only has blessing but ether too, gray Spirit World magic). While the angels and archangels were granted physical bodies, Gash Bell and Patie Bell were still in spiritual form since their physical bodies were destroyed by their children during their children's first battle against Zecross as Death General #2 and King Jupiter didn't have the power to grant them new bodies (which Neo Zecross can do since he's currently the Supreme God of Spirit World).

**Location: Around the entire battlefield in Demon World (near the end of the battles from Chapter 15-8)**

A huge portal appears in the sky of Demon World at a far distance from the main battlefield (around the center of where the Four Great Demon Lords were located). The Demon World Military and Netherworld Army stopped fighting for a second and they, as well as the Neo Zecross and Netherworld's Four Great Demon Lords stared into the sky. "What's that?" "What's going on?" They wondered. The Four Great Angelic Saints of Paradise emerged from the portal in the sky. Saturn, Mars, and Mars' Paradise Military head towards the main battleground. Mercury, being the fastest being, dashed towards Asmon at the speed of light. And Venus, along with Gash Bell and Patie Bell in spiritual form, head towards Leviasatan.

Mars said as he and Saturn were heading towards the main battlefield and Mars said to his angelic troops, "Alright men! Provide Demon World's Military support and hold off against the Netherworld demons." Mars' troops said simultaneously, "Aye!," and flew towards the main battlefield with their angel wings and battled against the Netherworld Army. Neo Zecross was upset for a second and said, "Why are they here now?" Neo Zecross calmed down and thought about it and said, "Actually, this is perfect. If my Demon Lords defeat the Angelic Saints or vice-versa, I can absorb their power and become unstoppable. Hehe." Zega was getting worried about his brother's thoughts. Back at the battlegrounds, Lucid said, "Mars, Saturn? Haven't seen you guys over a thousand millenniums." Mars said, "Lucid, you traitor, you shall receive our justice." Mars was prepare to attack Lucid but Saturn said while blocking him with his left arm, "Wait Mars." Mars said, "Saturn-ojīsan—" Saturn said, "It's my fault that your uncle Pluto and Lucid turned to the dark side. I will deal with Lucid myself." Mars said, "Tch, alright. I guess I will deal with that lazy bum Belphebubinstead." Mars flew towards the town Belphebub was thrashing.

Lucid said, "It's been a long time, old man." Saturn said, "Indeed it has. Lucid, you and Pluto have given me so much humiliation in the past. This time, you will learn humiliation just like I did." Lucid said, "I have supported Hades-sama for a long time but I have a new master now. I won't let you interfere our new Supreme God's fun. And I won't let you take my pride." Lucid (Great Demon Lord of Pride) and Saturn (Great Angelic Saint of Humility) got into battle position and were about to brawl. Saturn said while turning his cane into a scythe, "You shouldn't underestimate your elders, Lucid."

**Location: At a beach on Demon World where Leviasatan and the young demons are located**

Raiden Bell tried killing Leviasatan by unleashing his ultimate attack: A fully-powered Shin Chājiru Zabao while in his dragon form, Rai'oh Zaruku. Because archdemons (and other deities) are immune to offensive demon spells, Leviasatan took no damage and Raiden's final, reckless attack went completely in vain. Furthermore, Raiden got stabbed through the abdomen by Leviasatan's devilish spike tail and tossed onto the beach. His childhood friend Haria is doing all she can to heal Raiden's fatal wound by casting Gijio to freeze and heal his wound to prevent blood lost and Urujio to increase the healing speed. Is Raiden Bell going to make it? Furthermore, Leviasatan prepares to finish off Raiden Bell and his friends with a powerful Steam Breath curse. However, "Metal Blessing: Iron Maiden!" A large, metallic maiden block Leviasatan's blazing steam with her body. "Who's that?" Nekolas asked. "Whoa!" Demon King Rain Bell and Tioga were surprised. Haria said as she was panicking while trying to heal Raiden, "More importantly, guys, my healing magic isn't working. The Urujio that I just learned was suppose to increase the healing speed but Raiden isn't being healed at all. What do I do?!" Nekolas, King Rain Bell, and Tioga were worried. "Argh! And just at the wrong time too. Ehhhh! Darn you, Venus!" Leviasatan was angry.

Raiden's friends wondered, "Venus?" Nekolas wowed and said, "Wow, she's just as huge as him!" Venus, the Great Angelic Saint of Kindness and Patience (the exact opposite of Leviasatan, Great Demon Lord of Envy and Wrath), turned back to normal and said, "Don't worry little ones, I'm a friend." Nekolas wondered, "Who are you anyways? And should we trust you? Are you like him?" Venus put her hand out at Nekolas and his friends. Nekolas wondered, "What are you—" They got worried for a second but Venus casted, "Healing Blessing: Restore and Regenerate," healing Nekolas wounds, as well as healing Raiden Bell's fatal wounds instantly. "He's back to normally!" Haria said with relief. She wondered, "How did you do that?" Venus said, "Any demon struct by Leviasatan's poisonous tail cannot be healed by normal means. It takes an archangel like me or a professional medic demon to heal these kinds of wounds. Leviasatan's tail is poisonous and prevents most kinds of healing." Raiden starts to wake up. Haria said, "Raiden-kun, you are awake think goodness." Demon King Rain was crying with tears of joys and said, "Raiden-nīsan, you are alive! Thank goodness, I thought I lost you too!" Raiden said to his brother, "Don't worry little bro. It takes more than that to take me—" He turns around and sees the gigantic female archangel Venus and reacted overly surprised in confusion and shouted quickly, "Who the heck is that?!" Venus said, "My apologies, I haven't properly introduced myself, I am—"

Gash Bell and Patie Bell's spirits finally showed up and Spiritual Gash said behind Raiden and other, interrupting Venus, "That is Venus, Paradise's Great Angelic Saint of Kindness and Patience." Raiden and the others turned around. They, especially Raiden, got jumpscared and Raiden reacted in fear for a second, wide-eyed, "Ahhhh! A ghost! Wait a second..." He just came to realize and Raiden and Demon King Rain were very surprised and wondered, "Father?!" Raiden, still confused and wide-eyed, said, "Am I seeing things or am I dead?" Spiritual Gash laughed and said, "Long time no see, boys!" while Spiritual Patie giggled and said, "It's great to see you boys again." Raiden and Demon King Rain wondered, "Mother?" Patie's spirit said, "For a second, I thought I was going to have a heart attack, thinking you were going to visit Spirit World with us Raiden-kun even though I'm already dead." Venus said to the group, "I will try to hold off Leviasatan as much as I can even though I dislike fighting." Leviasatan yelled in anger, "I will send you all to the Netherworld!" Leviasatan and Venus engaged combat. Venus, being the Great Angelic Saint of Kindness and Patience as well as the peacekeeper of Paradise, hates battles but she must fight to save Demon World and Spirit World.

Raiden said to his father, "But... how? How are you guys here?" Spiritual Gash said, "The King of Paradise, Jupiter-sama, gave us permission to see you boys. Unfortunately, because you boys destroyed our bodies awhile ago, we can only come here in spiritual form." "Paradise, Jupiter-sama?" Raiden wondered. Spiritual Patie said, "Paradise is a peaceful land in the afterlife, or Spirit World, where all nice demons go. Unfortunately, like Demon World, the Spirit World is facing crisis too. All the poor good souls that died in this war are being sent to the Netherworld instead of Paradise. I feel bad for them." Nekolas said, "Man, that must suck." Spiritual Gash just noticed Nekolas and Haria and said, "Oh, Nekolas-kun, Haria-chan, I haven't seen you guys in a long time." Haria giggled. Patie asked Haria, "So Haria, are you and my boy dating yet?" Raiden interrupted, "Nuh uh! I don't ever plan on dating." Haria said, "I gave up on him. Raiden will never fall in love with me so I'm with Neko-kun instead." Patie said, "It's too bad. And when I was young, I was about to give up on Gash-chan until he decided to love me." Gash's spirit laughed and said, "I had no interest in love until Patie lost her family when I decided to let her live with me. Speaking of family, your mother's parents and my parents wanted me to tell you boys, 'Hello'. It's too bad you never got to met your other grandparents." Demon King Rain, with tears of joy seeing his mother and father again, said, "I'm glad I got to see you again, mom and dad. I missed you so much. But I have met your parents in the past, father."

**Canon dialogues based on the events after the original Chapter 15-3**

Gash said, "By the way, how are our younger selves doing in the past? While we have been watching you guys in this time, we weren't able to watch over you guys in that time." Raiden said, "They are fine. We stopped the Demon Revolution Army from ever forming. It was tough but now your younger selves should have good, peaceful future." Gash and Patie said, "Wonderful." Venus said while holding off Leviasatan, "That's wonderful. As the Peacekeeper of Paradise, I'm happy that you did a wonderful deed. I hope you guys ascend to Paradise when your time comes, hoping it will be after we win this war." Demon King Rain said, "But one of your friends, Wonrei, we'll he's blinded and I thought we were going to lose our younger mother." Patie said, "Oh my," and Gash asked, "What happened?" Raiden said, "That darn Zeil. He and Zophise may have amnesia in this time and are our new knights but his younger self slashed Wonrei's eyes. He's permanently scarred. Then he tried killing us. Young mother protected your younger self and got hit by a poisonous dagger but our Tio-san cured her." Patie sighed in relief and Gash said, "I see." Raiden said, "Even though Zeil appears to be a good guy in this time after Zeon-ojisan erased his memories, I will still never forgive him for murdering you both." Technically, Dark Zeon killed adult Patie but he was Zeil's creation which is why Raiden blames him. Nekolas said, "I feel bad for you man. But you need to let it go." Gash said, "I understood you are upset but things are changing so don't think about the past."

**Non-canon dialogues based on the events after the alternate version of Chapter 15-3 (either regarding or disregarding the 2nd "What If")**

Gash said, "By the way, how are our younger selves doing in the past? While we have been watching you guys in this time, we weren't able to watch over you guys in that time." Raiden put his head down for a few seconds and Demon King Rain was depressed and Raiden said, "Well, we stopped the Demon Revolution Army from ever forming. Unfortunately mother, your younger self was killed in battle." Gash and Patie gasped and were shocked. Patie asked, "What happened?" Raiden said, "That darn Zeil. He and Zophise may have amnesia in this time and are our new knights but his younger self slashed Wonrei's eyes. He's permanently scarred. Then he tried killing us. You protected young father and got hit by a poisonous dagger. Tio-san couldn't cure her in time." Patie said with slow tears, "That's awful." Gash asked, "And how is my younger self doing?" Raiden said, "Well, he was suffering a lot from grief, but I managed to cheer him up. Mom, Tio-chan is taking your place as father's future Demon Queen." Patie was surprised and said, "Tio-chan?" Gash said, "Really?" Raiden said, "Apparently before your younger self died, you told Tio-chan to take your place as father's future queen. I think to keep father happy, I guess." Patie said, "Really?" Raiden said, "Yeah." Demon King Rain said, "It's true." Patie said, "I'm surprised I would say such a thing, considering that I was very ignorant as a child. But I hope little Gash-chan will be okay and I hope Tio-chan does well in my place." Raiden felt guilty and said, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to protect your younger selves, I tried my best." Gash said, "It's not your fault son." Raiden said, "Even though Zeil appears to be a good guy in this time after Zeon-ojisan erased his memories, I will still never forgive him for murdering you both." Raiden is referring to the murders of Gash and both Patie and Zeil was responsible for Dark Zeon's murder on adult Patie. Nekolas said, "I feel bad for you man. But you need to let it go." Gash said, "I understood you are upset but things are changing."

**After any of the above splitting dialogues.**

Spiritual Gash said to Demon King Rain, "And Rain-kun, I see that you are doing well as a Kind Ruler." Demon King Rain said, "Well..." Patie said, "Don't worry dear. I'm sure you and Tioga-chan would make great successors as soon as we stop this war. I know you two surpass us as King Demon Rulers." Tioga chuckled and said, "I will make sure Rain-kun will be the best kind ruler. I've been taking care of him ever since you two you gone." Patie said, "We know, and thank you. Just like Gash was taking care of me when I lost my parents a long time ago." Gash said, "And that's when I decided to love you. If that never happened, I probably still wouldn't understood true love and we wouldn't have been together." Patie giggled and said, "All these years and you still tell me the same thing time-to-time." Gash said, "Sorry hon!" Gash asked Nekolas, "So Nekolas, how have you been? How was your knight training?" Nekolas said, "Well, I was disappointed that I joined the war too late. I wanted to show off my new skills. Well, at least I got into this war." Patie said, "Well be careful. Especially against these monsters. Archdemons are supreme beings of the Netherworld and this guy, Leviasatan, the Great Demon Lord of Envy and Wrath. Deities like him and Venus are highly resistant against demon magic." Raiden said, "No wonder why my Shin Chaājiru didn't work. And that was my strongest spell."

Gash just remembered and said, "Oh right, I forgot. Our purpose for coming here." Raiden asked, "What's that?" Gash placed his spiritual right hand toward the Rai'oh logo on Raiden's shirt and gave Raiden new powers. The logo glowed and Raiden's body was slightly glowing too for a few seconds. "Whoa! What's this." Raiden reacted. Gash said, "I've upgraded the Rai'oh sealed within you again." Raiden was happy and said, "Yeah! So I'm at Level 3 now?" Raiden stood up and said while putting his hand on the Rai'oh logo on his shirt, "In that case. Zakeru! Rai'oh Armor activate!" Raiden electrocuted himself and summoned a Level 3 Rai'oh Armor. This time, Raiden received a few more armor plates, a third lightning emblem appeared on his dragon helmet, and he now has two golden dragon swords on his back in form of Rai'oh. Raiden looks at his armor in excitement without saying anything for a few seconds, then he turns his head around and said, "Awesome! I have real swords now. Now I no longer need to use my Lightning Swords special attack." Raiden pulls out one of his dragon swords from his back, slashed it down while saying, "Woo!" Nekolas was jealous and said, "No fair! Now your even stronger?!" Patie said, "And Rain-kun, we want to mention you something about your new Baō-Suō Giakuru." Gash said, "You can separate Baō-Suō Giakuru into Baō Zakerugaand Shin Suō Giakuru and recombine them at any time." Demon King Rain didn't realize and asked, "I can do that? Thanks for me telling me."

Gash laughed at what he thought and said, "Hehe! 'God of Storm!' You have became a lot stronger ever since you visited the Human World. We watched you guys from Paradise while you were in the Human World too. I'm proud of you Rain-kun. I remember you being a little cry baby a long time ago, no offense, but you have gain a lot of confidence since then, and I'm proud of you." Patie said, "No, we are proud of you and I know you and Tioga-chan will do great as our successors." Tioga giggled and Demon King Rain said, "Thank you mom and dad."

Right now, Leviasatan is overthrowing Venus. Leviasatan was using his Fire-Water Curse: Steam Breath at full power while Venus was blocking it with her Metal Blessing: Magical Mirror (which reflected Leviasatan's Steam Breath but Leviasatan kept his resistance) and Venus said, "I can't keep this up much longer." Venus' Magical Mirror blessing was about to break. Raiden said in his Level 3 Rai'oh Armor, "Don't worry Venus-san, I'll help you out!" Patie was worried but has faith in her son while Gash knows that he will be alright. Raiden jumped in the air towards Leviasatan at high speed, focused electricity into his dragon sword, yelling, "Lightning Slasher!," and launched an aerial blade of electricity at Leviasatan. Leviasatan not only took physical damage from the blade, but also electrical damage. Venus was surprised that a mere demon actually damaged an archdemon. Leviasatan was surprised and wide-eyed and said, "Impossible, a mere low-life demon actually damaged me with demon magic? Or is it demon magic at all? Wait, blessing?!" Gash said, "I'm glad that my training in Paradise wasn't for nothing. I may not be a real angel but while training under Mars-sama at times, I did learn and master blessing—white magic used in Paradise—since demon magic is restricted outside of Demon World. I decided to transfer my new powers to Raiden. Raiden, you have become a fine warrior prince." Patie said, "No wonder why you've been hanging around Venus-san's husband." Haria said, "Amazing!" Nekolas was jealous and said, "Hey, can you transfer power to me?" Gash replied, "Sorry, it was specifically for Rai'oh sealed within Raiden. Sorry Nekolas-kun." Nekolas was angry, "Arrrgh!"

Raiden said with excitement, "This is awesome! I never felt such power! Let's see what else I can do." Raiden experimented his electricity and disappeared into electrical sparks. "Where'd he go?" Leviasatan wondered. Raiden re-appeared above Leviasatan and said, "Whoa! Just like my Za-uruku! Hehe, I will call this Spark Warp. Now then..." Raiden pulls out his other dragon sword, pulls his swords over his shoulders, charges electricity into both dragon swords and yells, "Lightning Cross!," and tosses two aerial blades of electricity, one from each of his dragon swords, in form of a cross (X) and sliced off Leviasatan's devilish tail. "Arrrrgh!" Leviasatan reacted in pain. Raiden, still in mid-air while putting his dragon swords away, said, "Now for the finishing blow! Charge! Dragon Thunder!" Raiden stored electrical energy in his armor, transferred it to his helmet, and launched a huge dragon blast (one larger than the one from the Level 2 Rai'oh Armor). Raiden was surprised and said, "Whoa! Even my Dragon Thunder attack got upgraded," and his attack struct Leviasatan to death. Venus was surprised and said, "I'm amazed. Never once has a demon directly killed a god."

Raiden got back down and back to his friends and said, "Wow father, whatever you given me, it sure has made me a lot stronger." Gash's spirit said, "I'm glad I decided to learn blessing while I was in Paradise." Raiden asked, "Blessing?" Venus said, "A form of Spirit World magic. Deities such as a Leviasatan, an archdemon, and me Venus, an archangel, are immune to offensive demon magic. However, deities can still take physical damage and magic used in Spirit World. While archdemons use curses, which we archangels are weak against, we archangels and other angels use blessing, which archdemons are weak against." Gash's spirit said, "We kind demons can also learn blessing in Paradise, but it's difficult for us to learn it, but I decided to learn it since we can't use demon magic outside Demon World and have mastered it in a short amount of time. Raiden, these powers I have given you will have the power to stop this war." Raiden said, "Thanks dad!"

**Location: Neo Zecross' Fortress**

Back at Neo Zecross' Fortress, the Netherworld Army was fighting against Mars' military troops (Saturn and Lucid suddenly disappeared though). Suddenly, Neo Zecross got bigger than usual. Neo Zecross said noticed that Raiden defeated Leviasatan and said, "I cannot believe that a low-life actually defeated one of my Demon Lords. No matter, I will win in the end anyway. Hehehahaha! Necro-Curse: Soul Absorption!" Instead of being sent to the Netherworld to be respawned, Neo Zecross collected Leviasatan's spirit particles, powering himself up. Because Zega was standing still doing nothing, Zecross ordered his brother, "Zega-nī, unless if you want to go back to the Netherworld, I suggest you make yourself useful." Zega said, "Yes brother. I will deal with the boy," and teleports away from the fortress.

Neo Zecross yelled Zulu, "Zulu!" Zulu comes running back to the balcony on the Fortress and said, "Yes, Neo Zecross-sama? Eh?!" Zulu noticed that Neo Zecross got bigger and was shocked. Neo Zecross ordered Zulu, "Zulu, I'm going to be gone for a while again. Protect my fortress while away and make sure no one steals the Spirit God Crown." Zulu said, "Yes sir!" Neo Zecross said, "If you or anyone touches that crown, even a tiny poke, I will know, and I will send you back to the Netherworld without mercy." Zulu got scared and said, "Y-y-yes sir!," and ran back inside the fortress.


	26. Ch 15-10: Ragnarök

_**Golden Gash‼: Demon Revolution Army**, also known as "**Konjiki no Gash‼: Mamono no Kakumei-gun**" and "**Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army**" is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army planned on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. However, our heroes have put an end to the Demon Revolution Army's scheme in their time and won the revolutionary war in their time, as well as an imperial war led by a former Death General of the revolution army. The future of their time was saved. To prevent the demon revolutionary war to ever occur in the past, our heroes traveled back in time in an alternate timeline to stop the revolutionary war from ever happening in that timeline. Our heroes then returned back to their timeline, then all of a sudden..._

_In this fan fiction, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 15-10: Ragnarök<strong>

**Recap**

The balance between light and darkness in Demon World and Spirit World was shifted towards darkness. Demon World is currently facing Armageddon by Spirit World Supreme God/Netherworld King Neo Zecross and his Netherworld Army. Meanwhile, King Jupiter of Paradise sent his Four Great Angelic Saints to Demon World and granted former Demon King Gash Bell's and his wife Patie Bell's permission to enter Demon World in spiritual form. The Four Great Angelic Saints of Paradise went after each of the Four Great Demon Lords of the Netherworld. The Angelic Saint Venus of Kindness/Patience protected Raiden Bell and the others against the wrath of Demon Lord Leviasatan of Envy/Wrath. Spiritual Gash upgraded Raiden's powers a second time, giving him blessing magic from Spirit World's Paradise that allowed Raiden to slay the Demon Lord Leviasatan. But, how are the other three Great Angelic Saints doing against the other three Great Demon Lords?

* * *

><p><em>All of these battles against the deities (archangels and archdemons) takes place around at the same time but because Mercury is the fastest archangel, his battle comes before everyone else's. Venus's battle against Leviasatan in the previous chapter also takes place around these times too (after Mercury starts his battle against Asmon). WARNING: This chapter will be as long or longer than Chapter 15-8 so I suggest taking a break after reading the battles of the Deities.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Deity Battle: Mercury of ChastityCharity vs. Asmon of Lust/Greed**

Before Venus, spiritual Gash Bell, and spiritual Patie Bell arrived to stop Leviasatan, Mercury—the Great Angelic Saint of Chastity and Charity as well as Paradise's Gate Guardian—already arrived in the town in Demon World where the Great Demon Lord Asmon of Lust and Greed was thrashing as Mercury is one of the fastest beings alive. Ninja Captain Kyanchome and Ninja Vice Captain Pancho were knocked out unconscious by Asmon a while ago. Asmon said while searching for goodies, "Hehehe! Look at all of this booty! And it's all mine!" He then saw a beautiful female demon running away and said while picking her up, "Ohhhhh ho ho ho! Come here ya' sexy demon! We're going to have fun." Mercury appeared to Asmon at high speed and stopped, ordering Asmon, "Asmon, stealing is a serious crime. I demand you to return those possessions where they belong and set the girl down." Asmon was jumpscared seeing Mercury appearing in from of him out of nowhere and said, "Whoa! Where did you come from?" Mercury said, "I will only repeat once. Release the girl and return all of those goods to where they belong and return back to the Netherworld or I will send you there myself." Asmon said, "Finders keepers! These are mine!" Mercury said, "You disgusting, vulgar thief!" Mercury readies his caduceus, a small winged-staff with spiraling serpents, in battle position in his left hand.

Asmon said while holding the female demon hostage, "Uh, uhh! One false move and I will send this woman to the Nether—Wait, what?!" Without noticing, Mercury snatched the captive female demon at blinding speed and gently sat her down on the ground. The female demon said, "Thank you." Mercury said, "Run far away from here miss," and the female demon ran away from the battlefield chosen in the town. Asmon said, "Darn you Mercury! Fine, I will deal you my—" Before Asmon could finish, Mercury returned all the stolen items that were in Asmon's possessions within a few seconds. Asmon got irritated and said, "No fair! I'll kill you Mercury!"

Asmon shouted, "Earth Curse: Stalagmite!" Asmon summoned spikes of rocks from the ground underneath Mercury by diving his large stone club on the ground but Mercury dodged it with his speed and Mercury said while aiming his caduceus at Asmon, "Water Blessing: Water Helix!," shooting out two spiraling jets of water from the caduceus at Asmon. Asmon defended by casting, "Illusion Curse: Reflex of the Thief," dodging Mercury's Water Helix while creating afterimages and fake images of himself. Asmon said in multiple directions, "Ha, bet you can't get me now!" Mercury separated his Water Helix into two separate water jets, manipulating them telekinetically, and traveling through each of the illusory images left by Asmon's Thief Reflex but couldn't find the real Asmon. The real Asmon appeared behind Mercury and said while slamming his giant stone club towards him, "Earth Curse: Gravity Hammer!" Mercury turned around and blocked Asmon's stone club with his caduceus but Asmon's Gravity Hammer curse caused the ground and sky to quake around Mercury's spot. Mercury was having a hard time escaping the quaking gravitation field. Asmon said, "I got you now! Your speed cannot escape me!" Asmon turned his stone club into a spiked stone club and bashed Mercury with it. Mercury tried defending with his caduceus but it was knocked out of his left hand and his hand was injured. Asmon got the advantage of the battle and said, "Ha! Now you have nothing to defend yourself with. This was easier than I thought."

Ninja Captain Kyanchome and Ninja Vice Captain Pancho were still lying somewhere in time unconscious and separate from each other. Out of nowhere, a voice was speaking to Captain Kyanchome, "Kyanchome-senpai? Kyanchome-senpai, wake up!" Captain Kyanchome opened his eyes and was seeing a different world as he was still unconscious. He couldn't move but he asked, "Where am I? Who's speaking to me?" The voice in his mind said, "It's me, Byonko-gero!" Captain Kyanchome was surprised and said, "Byonko-kun? Does this mean... I'm dead?" Byonko's spirit said, "You're time is not up yet-gero." Captain Kyanchome said, "I see. But then what's going on? That giant monster I was fighting." Byonko's spirit said, "You have no chance of beating an archdemon like Asmon-gero. Mercury-san is taking care of him." Captain Kyanchome asked, "Mercury-san?" Byonko said, "The Great Angelic Saint of Chastity and Charity and the messenger god." Captain Kyanchome didn't fully understood and asked, "What?" Byonko's spirit said, "I'm sorry-gero, but I must return to Paradise before I get caught speaking to an outsider-gero. But I'm glad we got to see each other again-gero." Byonko's spirit went away and Captain Kyanchome said as he was able to move his right arm, "Wait, Byonko-kun!" Byonko's spirit already disappeared and Captain Kyanchome's eyes went back into reality.

Captain Kyanchome stood up but still injured to the bone. "Ah-ah-ah-ouch!" He reacted in pain. Captain Kyanchome wondered, "Was that a dream?" He looks around and asks himself, "Pancho-kun, where are you?" As he was looking he noticed a giant winged-man battling against Asmon. Captain Kyanchome asked himself, "Who is that?" He then thought and said to himself, "Is that the Mercury guy Byonko-kun told me? Then it wasn't a dream." He then focused on searching for Pancho and asked, "Pancho-kun, where are you?" Captain Kyanchome started jumping from building to building, still injured though, searching for his son. Meanwhile, Mercury (unable to move due to Asmon's Gravity Hammer curse) was being beaten to death by Asmon's spike club. Captain Kyanchome found his son unconscious. Captain Kyanchome was worried and yelled, "Pancho-kun, wake up! Please be alive." Vice Captain Pancho's eyes started opening and said, "Father?" Captain Kyanchome said, "Good, your alive." Vice Captain Pancho asked, "Did we win?" Captain Kyanchome looked into the distance and seen Asmon beating up Mercury with his spiked stone club. Mercury had a lot of cuts, holes, and bruises. Captain Kyanchome said, "No. That guy is in trouble, we need to help him." Vice Captain Pancho stood up and asked, "Who's that?" Captain Kyanchome said, "I'm not sure if I was dreaming but Byonko-kun visited me. He told me that an angel called Mercury is battling him. We must help him."

Captain Kyanchome and Vice Captain Pancho dashed towards the fight between Asmon and Mercury as fast as they could despite having injuries and broken bones. Mercury was nearly dead until, "Shin Poruku!" Captain Kyanchome put Asmon inside an illusion and keeps beating up Mercury in the illusion. In reality, "Invishirudo! Oru-Invishirudo! ..." Vice Captain Pancho created a huge invisible wall that Asmon is bashing and is about to break but Pancho keeps repairing it with Oru-Invishirudo. Mercury was gasping for air and said, "Thank you... little ones." Captain Kyanchome saw Mercury's caduceus but because he was busy keeping Asmon in an illusion, he casted, "Dima Buruku!," creating multiple clones that ran towards Mercury's caduceus and lifted the staff (it's huge compared to average-sized demons), brought and it towards Mercury. The clones ask, "Does this belong to do?" Mercury replied, "My caduceus. Thank you!" Mercury grabbed his caduceus and Captain Kyanchome ended his Dima Buruku while maintaining Shin Poruku. Captain Kyanchome asked, "By the way, are you called Mercury?" Mercury replied, "Yes, but how do you know?" Captain Kyanchome said, "Then it wasn't a dream. One of my friends who was dead told me." Mercury sighed and said, "This is why I didn't want to leave Paradise. Spirits will be able to come and go as they please when I'm not there." He then asked, "By the way, what is Asmon doing?" Captain Kyanchome said, "I put him under an illusion. He is still believing to be fighting you but I can't keep it up much longer." Mercury said, "I see. Then this is my chance to stop Asmon. Water Blessing: Holy Water Blade!" Mercury turned his caduceus into a water sword and slashed Asmon at extreme speed. Asmon disappeared into spirit particles and was extracted by Neo Zecross via Necro-Curse: Soul Absorption.

After Mercury's caduceus turned back to normal, Mercury felt the pain in his body. Captain Kyanchome asked, "Are you alright?" Mercury said, "Yeah. Two you are part of Demon World's Military, I presume?" Captain Kyanchome replied, "Yeah. I'm Captain Kyanchome of the Ninja Division. My son here, Pancho, is my Vice Captain." Mercury said, "I'm Mercury. I am not sure if I am allowed to say in this world but I am one of the Four Great Angelic Saints of Paradise, a land in the Spirit World where all good demon go to after death." Captain Kyancome said, "So an afterlife world actually exists. It was said to be a myth." Vice Captain Pancho said, "And Byonko visited you, right?" Captain Kyanchome said, "Yeah." Mercury said, "That what happens when I'm not at Paradise; I am Paradise's Gate Guardian and messenger after all." Vice Captain Pancho asked, "Father, should we head back to the battlefield and stop the Netherworld Army?" Mecury interrupted, "My comrade Mars sent his soldiers to deal with them." Captain Kyanchome asked, "By the way, what brings you here to Demon World?" Mercury replied, "The balance between light and darkness has shifted towards darkness favor. All the demons that have died recently have been sent to the Netherworld, the land of evil in the Spirit World, regardless of their morality and we are here to bring balance under control. It's very rare when we appear in Demon World and it's during dark times like these." Captain Kyanchome said, "I see."

**Deity Battle: Mars of Temperance/Diligence vs. Belphebub of Gluttony/Sloth**

After Mercury begun battling against Asmon, Venus just arrived to her destination to battle against Leviasatan while Mars, the Great Angelic Saint of Temperance/Diligence, was on his way to a town to stop the Great Demon Lord of Gluttony/Sloth Belphebub's feeding frenzy. Knight Captain Black Knight and Knight Vice Captain Earth were blown away by Belphebub's Wind Curse: Scream. Belphebub began searching around for non-armored demons to eat while destroying buildings in his path, then decides to take a nap. Mars flew into town with his crimson-bladed spear and crimson parma (Roman round shield) in hand. He found Belphebub sleeping and said, "There you are, fatso." Belphebub was still sleeping. Mars got irritated and said, "Wake up ya' lazy bum and fight me!" Mars could take him out now but he hates easy/quick/short battles being the God of War. Mars yells, "Wake up, I say!," then pokes Belphebub with his crimson-bladed spear. Belphebub reacted and woke up. "Ouch! Who did that?" Mars said, "Over here ya' fool. And you better get me a good fight." Belphebub, as stupid as he is, asked, "Can I eat first?" Mars was irritated and said, "No, you are done eating. Fight me you disgraceful fool and make it good!" Like Raiden and Nekolas, Mars enjoys a good fight despite being a Great Angelic Saint in Paradise and a military commander.

Belphebub yelled in anger, "If you won't let me fill my belly, I will break your armor and eat you." Then said more happily, "Hehe, maybe you angels taste better." Mars flew back a little and said, "That's the spirit!" Belphebub shouted, "Chain Curse: Chain Frenzy!" The chains on his wrists started whipping randomly wild at Mars. Mars defended the chain attacks with his circular-shaped crimson parma and said, "Whoa!," As soon as the chains calmed down, Mars begins to retaliate. "Fire Blessing: Feathers of the Phoenix!" Mars induced heavenly flames around his armor which will heal the user and fix his armor and shield over time. Then he charged after Belphebub and shouted, "Fire Blessing: Talon of the Phoenix!," inducing flames on the crimson blade of his spear and attempt to stab Belphebub. Belphebub defended by using, "Chain Curse: Capture!" Belphebub used his chains to seize Mars' spear. Mars said, "Not bad, but you will have to do better than that." Belphebub said, "Okay." Then he yelled loudly, "Wind Curse: SCREAM!," blowing Mars away and Mars lost his spear in Belphebub's chains. Mars took a little bit of damage from the force of the wind but his Feather of the Phoenix recovered Mars and completely repaired his equipment but his fire armor blessing ended. Mars said, "Oww, my ears. That does it, Fire Blessing: Wings of the Phoenix!" Mars induced flames on wings and regain balance and head back towards Belphebub to try to retrieve his spear.

Meanwhile, "What happened?" After being unconscious for a little bit, Knight Vice Captain Earth got back up, injured. That second Scream apparently woke him up. Knight Captain Black Knight, who was by Vice Captain Earth, got back up too. "Black Knight-sama!" Earth said, worried. "Don't worry, I will be fine," Captain Black Knight said. Vice Captain Earth asked, "What's going on?" He looked around and noticed Mars battling Belphebub and asked his captain, "Captain, who's fighting that ogre?" Captain Black Knight looked and said, "Not sure. Let's go Earth!" Vice Captain Earth said, "Yes sir!" Captain Black Knight and Vice Captain Earth dashed and ran towards the fight.

"Chain Curse: Chain Frenzy!" Belphebub's chains went wild again and rapidly attacked Mars. Mars couldn't get to his spear and all he could do was defend with his parma but, "Chain Curse: Capture!" When Mars lost his guard, Belphebub extended the chain links of his chains and ensnared Mars completely. Mars dropped his parma and couldn't move. He thought to himself, _darn it! These mithril chains are preventing me from using blessing. I under estimated Belphebub. If only if I didn't startle him, I could have finished this fight before it started._ Belphebub cheerfully said, "Huh huh! Got you! Now to break that armor and you will go in my mouth." Belphebub tightens his chains, squeezing Mars, until... "Dioga Ranzuruga!" "Invoke the sword of Varusere, unleash the demonic power of 10,000 demons and reduce everything to dust! Varusere Ozu Māru Sorudon!" Captain Black Knight shot a huge laser beam from his lance while Vice Captain Earth chanted and summoned multiple giant swords. Captain Black Knight's Dioga Ranzuruga hit Belphebub's one giant eye while Vice Captain Earth's Varusere Ozu Māru Sorudon attacked the chains trapping Mars and Belphebub's body. They didn't damage Belphebub due to the fact archdemons (and other deities) are immune to damage from demon magic and but Belphebub was blinded for a minute. Vice Captain Earth's Varusere Ozu Māru Sorudon couldn't cut through Belphebub's mithril chains (despite that being Vice Captain's Earth second strongest spell next to his Shin-level version) but it did loosen them a bit.

Mars got up and unwrap the chains on him and said to the knights, "Thanks. I never would have thought I would be saved by a demon. And judging by your looks, you are part of Demon World's Military, are you not?" Vice Captain Earth asked, "Who are you?" Mars said, "As a reward for saving me, I will introduce myself. I am Mars, Great Angelic Saint of Temperance and Diligence and a military commander from Paradise, a land of the dead in the Spirit World for all good demons." Captain Black Knight was surprised and Knight Vice Captain Earth wonder, "Captain?!" Captain Black Knight said, "So those myths were true. Prophecy has it that when Demon World is facing Armageddon, angels will arrive from the heavens to end the war." Mars said as he picked up his crimson-bladed spear, "So, you know us quite well. But I would like to ask you to leave me to deal with Belphebub alone. Demon magic doesn't work against archdemons and archangels like him and I."

The huge swords disappeared from Belphebub's body. Belphebub got his sight back and his body auto-regenerated from being hit with demon magic. Belphebub was irritated and said, "Now you armored guys made me mad. Chain Curse—" Mars interrupted and quickly said, "Fire Blessing: Phoenix Arrow!," before Belphebub could finish. Mars threw his spear like a javelin that enchanted into flames that impaled and penetrated through Belphebub's chest and out of his back. Belphebub reacted in pain, "Ouch! That hurt!" Mars spear grew fiery wings and it pitched itself 180° upward and stabbed through the back of Belphebub's head, through his brain, and through his giant eye. Mars' spear returned back to normal and into his right hand. Belphebub reacted in pain at the last second and disappeared into spiritual particles but Neo Zecross collects them with his Necro-Curse: Soul Absorption and grows even stronger.

**Deity Battle: Saturn of Humility vs. Lucid of Pride**

During Lucid's and Saturn's conversation from the previous chapter (while Mars was still there), Commander Zeon Bell wondered, "What the heck? Who are these guys?" Mars' angelic soldiers from Paradise came to aid Demon World's Military. "What?" Head Nurse Tio wondered. Head Doctor Danny asked one of Mars' soldiers, "Angels? Are you friend or foe?" One of Mars' soldiers said, "Don't worry, we come to assist you guys against Netherworld demons." Dr. Danny looked around and seen many of the angels fighting the Netherworld Army while some were healing wounded demon soldiers. Commander Zeon went up to them asked, "Who are you guys?" One of the angels said, "We are angel soldiers from Paradise. We are under Commander Mars' orders to aid Demon World Military." Commander Zeon asked, "Mars?" Another of the Mars' angelic soldiers said, "The crimson-armored archangel up there. He is Paradise's Great Angelic Saint of Temperance and Diligence and our military commander. Alongside him is Saturn-sama, Great Angelic Saint of Humility and Paradise's Adviser." And another of Mars' soldiers said, "We are here to stop Netherworld's Great Demon Lords from destroying Demon World. Right now, Spirit World is in trouble too as all of the good demons are being sent to the Netherworld rather than Paradise so we must stop them at all cost and bring balance back together. Let us deal with them." Commander Zeon was curious.

After Mars left to fight Belphebub and Lucid and Saturn were done with their conversation, they got into battle mode. Saturn's cane turned into a scythe; a blade grew out from the side of the top of his cane and he held it as a scythe and Saturn casted, "Time Blessing: Youth!" The ancient-looking Saturn aged his body down to a younger body where he was most strongest. Lucid said, "I will show you why I deserved to be a Angelic Saint. Darkness Curse: Black Aura!" Lucid creates a dark aura around him, increasing his physical traits just like his Darkness Curse: Dark Assassin (which significantly increases his power but requires complete darkness). Lucid makes the first attack and slashes with his black sword. Saturn defends with the blade of his scythe. Saturn said, "That dark pride of yours is why I rejected you from becoming a Great Angelic Saint. And because you were too attached to my rebellious son." Lucid got irritated. He slashed again while Saturn dodged and said while he was annoyed, "Shut up! Hades-sama would have been a better Paradise King than Jupiter." Saturn said, "Your pride has dropped. I told you that you will face humiliation. And now you will meet your downfall." Lucid did felt humiliation and he was annoyed but calmed down and said/yelled while ending Black Aura, "I know what you are trying to do but I won't let you be superior to me anymore! Darkness Curse: Nightmare Blade!" Lucid focuses his black sword and launches a sharp wave of darkness at Saturn. Saturn defended with, "Earth Blessing: Temple Wall!" Saturn summoned a large, temple-like wall made of stone to block Nightmare Blade.

During that time, Saturn also casted, "Time Blessing: Stop!" Time stopped. No one but Saturn was able to move. During this time, anything that Saturn does takes place in less than a millisecond in real time. Saturn slowly flew towards Lucid while returning his age back to normal. Saturn said before executing Lucid with his scythe, "You lost the moment you battled against me Lucid. You and Pluto gave me and Jupiter a rough time in the past. I could have reverted back to that time but I accepted humiliation and you should too. Goodbye, Lucid, my Fallen Angel." Just right before Saturn was about to execute Lucid, "Darkness Curse: Reapers of Death!" Somehow, Neo Zecross got inside Saturn's time/fourth dimension. He summoned a few black phantoms with black scythes similar to his Shidona Reaper demon spell but as a curse. Saturn heard Neo Zecross and was shocked, "What?!" Without realizing it, Saturn, well as Lucid, got slain by those phantoms instantly and Neo Zecross casted, "Necro-Curse: Soul Absorption!," and absorbed their spirit particles. Neo Zecross grew stronger and bigger and went back to his throne on the balcony of his fortress and Neo Zecross said to himself, "You were a fool Saturn. How ironic considering you should know everything in the world. You should know that Supreme Gods like me and Yama can enter the fourth dimension [time] as we must watch over everything. Hahahahaha!" Time resumed.

Commander Zeon and Mars' angels confused as Saturn and Lucid disappeared instantly for them. Because of this distraction, the Netherworld Army took over the advantage against Mars' angels. While deities (archangels, archnephalems, and archdemons) are immune to offensive demon magic, regular angels from Paradise (as well as regular nephalems from Spirit World Kingdom) are still vulnerable against them and many were being killed by the Netherworld Army and being sent to Netherworld by Neo Zecross' Dark Judgment curse instead of returning to Paradise.

* * *

><p><em>You may take a break here if you need to. This is a long chapter but this is the half-way point of the chapter.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Neo Zecross' Fortress (after the battle of the deities)<strong>

A while later after the other Great Angelic Saints of Paradise defeated the other Great Demon Lords of the Netherworld, Neo Zecross noticed that Raiden Bell received a power-up and defeated Leviasatan. Neo Zecross said to himself, "I cannot believe that a low-life actually defeated one of my Demon Lords. No matter, I will win in the end anyway. Hehehahaha! Necro-Curse: Soul Absorption!" Instead of being sent to the Netherworld to be respawned, Neo Zecross collected Leviasatan's spirit particles, powering himself up even further. Because Zega was standing still doing nothing, Zecross ordered his brother, "Zega-nī, unless if you want to go back to the Netherworld, I suggest you make yourself useful." Zega said, "Yes brother. I will deal with the boy," and teleports away from the fortress.

Neo Zecross yelled, "Zulu!" Zulu comes running back to the balcony on the Fortress and said, "Yes, Neo Zecross-sama? Eh?!" Zulu noticed that Neo Zecross got even more huge. Neo Zecross ordered Zulu, "Zulu, I'm going to be gone for a while. Protect my fortress while away and make sure no one steals the Spirit God Crown." Zulu said, "Yes sir!" Neo Zecross said, "If you or anyone touches that crown, even a tiny poke, I will know, and I will send you back to the Netherworld without mercy." Zulu got scared and said, "Y-y-yes sir!," and ran back inside the fortress. Zulu finished creating four new Dembot Guardians with the help of his old construction Zulu bot models and dembots.These new Dembot Guardians Zulu created are based on Japanese mythology and folklore: ZDB-G05 "Orochi" (an eight-headed snake-like dembot that has poisonous powers), ZDB-G06 "Kitsune" (a multi-tailed fox-like dembot that has fox-fire powers (just fire and electricity)), ZDB-G07 "Tengu" (an avian/man-like dembot with a long nose that has wind powers and is a skilled samurai), and ZDB-G08 "Son Gokū" (a large monkey-like dembot skilled in martial arts).

Neo Zecross teleported away from his fortress while Zulu's new Dembot Guardians exit the fortress. Upon exiting the fortress, four layers of magic-resistant force field were created over Neo Zecross' Fortress that were connected to the four new Dembot Guardians and the Dembot Guardians spread away from each other and tried to hide themselves in forests but Tengu hid himself around the exterior of the the fortress to guard it. The entire force field around the fortress will only disappear when all four Dembot Guardians are destroyed or when Zulu decides to de-activate them and the force field is immune to all types of magic including demon magic and every forms of Spirit World magic (Zulu was studying about blessings, ethers, and curses in the afterlife during the time Zecross was studying the Netherworld while thinking a plan to escape).

**Location: In a town where Mercury and the ninjas were located**

A little bit after Mercury defeated Asmon, Neo Zecross teleported and hid his presence near the town where Mercury defeated Asmon and quietly casted, "Darkness Curse: Reapers of Death". Mercury said to the ninjas, "See ya' later. I need to make sure my comrades are o—Argh!" Without realizing it, Mercury was instantly killed by a few black phantoms hidden in the shadows. "Mercury-san!" Ninja Captain Kyanchome and Vice Captain Pancho were worried. At a distance, Neo Zecross casted Necro-Curse: Soul Absorption and absorbed Mercury's soul, making himself even stronger. The high-ranked ninjas spotted Neo Zecross and yelled, "Zecross?!" Vice Captain Pancho said, "He's getting even bigger." Neo Zecross then teleported away from that area. "He disappeared!" Vice Captain Pancho said. "Darn it!" Captain Kyanchome was mad but there was nothing they could do about it and decided to regroup with Commander Zeon.

**Location: In a town where Mars and the knights were located**

After defeating Belphebub, Mars said to the knights, "I could have taken him out easier but I have a habit on having a good fight. If you two haven't shown up, I would have been devoured. I think you for the assistance." Knight Captain Black Knight said, "No problem." Knight Vice Captain Earth said, "I know two boys that are just like you and one of them is one of our apprentice while the other is a Demon World Prince." Mars said, "Demon World Prince. I assume his name is Raiden Bell. Heard about him from former Demon King Gash Bell." Vice Captain Earth wondered, "You know Gash-sama?" Mars said, "Yeah. He comes to see me often in Paradise. He told me that I reminded him of his boy. I even taught him blessing, white magic from Paradise, and I''m surprised a demon mastered it in a short amount of time." Vice Captain Earth asked, "How is Gash-sama doing?" Mars said, "Wonderful. As a matter of fact when we came here, my father Jupiter-sama—who is the the King of Paradise—gave him and his wife permission to visit Demon World." Vice Captain Earth was happy to hear that and Captain Black Knight wondered, "So, they are alive again?" Mars said, "Not exactly. From what I heard, their physical bodies were destroyed so they are visiting Demon World in as spirits. Right now, my wife Venus is taking care of them and I hope they are okay since my wife hates fighting." Captain Black Knight said, "I see."

Mars was ready to leave and said, "I'm going to go and check on my wife especially since she is up against a dangerous archdemon called Leviasatan and that monster is merciless." Just when Mars was leaving to check on his wife Venus, "Darkness Curse: Reapers of Death!" Neo Zecross was in the area and he summoned a few black phantoms and attacked Mars. Mars reacted, "What?!" and was slain without realizing it! "Mars-san!" Captain Black Kngith and Vice Captain Earth were worried. Neo Zecross absorbed Mars' soul and grew even more powerful then teleported out of the area. "Who was that?!" Vice Captain Earth asked. Captain Black Knight said, "The mastermind behind this war. Let's make haste Earth." Vice Captain Earth said, "Yes sir!" Both went back to regroup with Commander Zeon.

**Location: Away from the beach where Venus and the others were located (almost nighttime)**

The group was heading back towards Commander Zeon and the others after Raiden defeated Leviasatan with his new upgrades. Nekolas was jealous and said, "Okay, I admit that you are stronger than me. But that was no fair." Raiden happily said, "Soon, I will be the strongest demon in this world." Nekolas was disappointed and said, "Ugh, looks like my training was in vain." Haria said to Nekolas, "Don't worry Neko-kun. We were only at a disadvantage against a monster like that. The war isn't over yet." Nekolas regained some of his spirit back. Tioga wondered, "I wonder where Pancho-nīsan and daddy are. I'm worried about them." Spiritual Patie Bell said, "From what we seen in Paradise before heading to Demon World, we seen your brother and father battling an archdemon. I hope they are okay." Gash said, "I'm sure they are, considering Mercury-san is with them." Raiden wondered, "Mercury-san?" Gash replied, "The fastest being alive and he, like Venus, is an archangel and the Great Angelic Saint of Chastity and Charity. As well as Paradise's Gate Guardian." Tioga was still worried about her brother and father and Demon King Rain said, "Don't worry Tioga-chan, I'm sure your brother and father are okay." Raiden said to Tioga, "Your brother is as tough as me and Neko. I never seen you so down Tioga-hime." Tioga said, "Sorry." Tioga is usually optimistic and cheerful but after everything that happened, she suddenly lost her spirit and is worried about her family since they are all fighting with their lives on the line to protect this world.

Zega teleported towards them and didn't say anything. "Zega!" Raiden yelled in anger while stepping forward. Nekolas stepped forward next to Raiden and said, "It's that guy from the hologram." Without any greeting, Zega casted, "Āgasu Amishirai!," trapping everyone else in a barrier of light and darkness (including the spirits of Gash and Patie but excluding Venus because she's too big). Right now, only Venus, Raiden Bell, Nekolas are outside of the barrier. Raiden Bell yelled, "What is the meaning of this? I knew I shouldn't trust you." Raiden and Nekolas got into battle position but Zega reveals the telepathic device he stole from the communication room of Neo Zecross' Fortress. Zega said to everyone telepathically, _I apologize for doing this but my brother could be watching me so let's make this fight look real._ The others wondered and looked around. Raiden wondered, "What?" Zega shouted, "Birakeru!," shooting a blast of light at Raiden and Nekolas and thought to them, _like I said earlier, I hold no grudges against you but because I'm still trying to figure out how to stop my brother from this stupid revenge, I have to go along with my brother's revenge until then so fight me as you would normally fight me. But we will still communicate telepathically._ Zega telepathically talked to the others he trapped and Venus, _also to everyone else, don't touch my barrier or you will disappear. Just stay there until I'm done speaking about our situation._

Raiden understood and said, "Alright then. Zakeru!" Raiden shot a bolt of lightning from his hand at Zega and Zega dodged it by teleporting and Raiden thought, _so, what is this sudden change of heart? I thought you love chaos and destruction?_ Nekolas casted, "Rondo Gadyū!," turning his red quarterstaff into a fire whip and attempted to whip Zega and Zega evades it via teleportation too and Zega said to them with his mind, _don't get the wrong idea. While I would like to see Demon World in ruins, I find revenge to be disgraceful despite me proclaiming to be evil. I prefer to fight fair and my brother was like that too until we died._ Zega then casted, "Shidokeru!," shooting a blast of darkness at Raiden and Raiden dodges it and Nekolas said telepathically, _you sure are an odd one,_ while turning his staff to normal. Nekolas then casts, "Emurudoruku! Ranzu Gadyū!" Nekolas creates a flaming crimson armor and turns his staff into a flaming spear and lunges his staff at Zega in melee combat. Zega teleported above Nekolas, shouts, "Birasorudo!," summoning a sword of light and slashing Nekolas to the ground. Raiden shouts "Zakeruga!," shooting a beam of electricity from his hands at Zega and Zega shouts, "Shiraidoruku!," summoning a rune armor of light and darkness to increase his power and blocks Raiden's Zakeruga with his Birasorudo. While Raiden was attacking, he asked telepathically, _so why did your brother decide to have vengeance against us?_

While Nekolas was still on the ground with his staff back to normal but still equipped with his fire armor but, Nekolas shouted, "Rioru Emurushiruga!," shooting two fire beams, one from each of his fire shield gauntlets at Zega. Zega shouts, "Shidosorudo!," summoning a sword of darkness while still wielding Birasorudo and blocking both fire beams and said to them telepathically, _I'm guessing because Yama-sama, the previous God of the Spirit World, took away his necromancy powers even though we can't use spells in the afterlife anyway, something in the Netherworld changed him, or that he had confidence in ruling from the dead. I don't know, I never asked. I remained neutral while following him._ Nekolas asked Zega telepathic, _well, how did you guys escape the afterlife anyway?_ Zega said while the three continues to fight normally, _after my brother learned about the afterlife, he used our former Death GeneralZarpi, the one who has hypnotic abilities, and the demon scientist Zulu. My brother used their abilities to re-enable our spells, hypnotize the Great Four Demon Lords and defeat the previous Netherworld King, Hades-sama, as demon magic doesn't damage deities. I could have stopped my brother during the time I was able to use spells but I would rather not be tortured in the Netherworld for eternity as we were already too far in his escape plan. Anyways, I heard from my brother that he detected that one of you demons actually defeated Leviasatan, an archdemon._ Raiden said telepathically while they were still fighting, _that would be me. My father came back from the dead and gave me these new powers called blessing._ Nekolas said telepathically, _I wish I could have those powers._ Zega telepathically said to Raiden as he was dodging Nekolas' attack, _impressive. However, it won't be able to beat my brother even though has evolved into a archdemon._ Raiden asked telepathically while fighting, _what do you mean?_ Zega answered telepathically while fighting (and the entire gang in the area were listening to these telepathic conversations), _archdemons may be weak against blessing but my brother can warp between Spirit World and Demon World at anytime. In other words, my brother is immortal. Plus, for every archangel and archdemon that recently died had their souls absorbed by my brother so he is even stronger than before. I never tried using my forbidden spell, Shin Shirairadisu, which can annihilate anything even this world but I highly doubt it will work on him considering deities take zero damage from demon magic and I will only use that spell in an emergency._ Raiden said telepathically while they were still fighting, _and you almost killed all of us with that spell during the revolutionary war. But I will stop your brother from destroying this world at all cost._ Zega said telepathically while they were still fighting, _if you are going to stop him, you would have to find some way to completely seal him or that uncle of yours to obliviate his memories just like he did with our former Death Generals Zeil and Zophise, but I highly doubt that will work on my brother at this point._ Raiden said telepathically, _we did completely erase both you and your brother's memories in the past._

Sudden, Neo Zecross got into their conversation and telepathically said, _hahaha! My traitorous brother is right. I am immortal!_ Everyone was shocked. Zega was surprised and asked, "But how?!" Neo Zecross said telepatically, _Zulu made more than one of these mind communicators. Anyways brother, I knew you would betray me which is why I decided to keep you around. By betraying me, you were actually helping me bringing chaos easier which is why I made that communication room in my Fortress in the first place; for you to lure Demon World to me._ Zega yelled, "Darn it, you were using me from the start!" Raiden yelled, "Zecross, show your face so I can beat you to a pulp!" Neo Zecross said telepathically, _that's Neo Zecross-sama to you boy. And like my older twin brother said, I am immortal. And yes brother, I used you from the start. You may have betrayed me but I will give you my thanks for helping me achieve my goal. I have already absorbed the souls of every Great Demon Lord and Great Angelic Saint and all that's left is Venus._ Venus was upset and cried, "Noooo! Not Mars-kun!" Venus started weeping. Spiritual Patie was worried, "Venus-san..." Neo Zecross said telepathically, _but now I have no more use for you brother so I'm sending you back to the Netherworld. Darkness Curse: Reapers of Death!_

Neo Zecross summoned a bunch of black phantoms (Death Reapers) that traveled a far distance. Zega yelled at the others, "Don't let that attack hit you!" Raiden wondered and asked, "Darkness Curse: Reapers of Death? Is that attack similar to your brother's Shidona Reaper or something?" As the black phantoms approached Zega and the others Zega casted, "Shirairuga!" Then he asked Raiden, "So you know my brother's instant-kill spell?" Raiden said while defending against the Death Reapers, "Zakeruga! Yeah. We time traveled to the past stop you guys from forming a Revolution Army and your brother used it against your comrades Zeil and Zophise and resurrected them to full health. It was a pain to defeat you guys in the past." Zega said while defending against his brother's attack, "I see. Darn, even in those little brats' time I failed to bring Demon World to eternal chaos. But yeah, this is the curse version of that forbidden spell." Spiritual Gash said while he and the others were still inside Zega's Āgasu Amishirai, "Zega, when are you going to let us out?" Zega said, "Unless if you want to die, I suggest you stay in my barrier." Some Death Reapers were attacking the Zega's Āgasu Amishirai to get to the others but disappeared upon touching the barrier. Nekolas shouted, "Ganzu Erudo!," a spell that rapidly expands and retracts the length of his quarterstaff he hit many Death Reapers with with his staff. Patie asked, "But what about Venus-san?" Venus said, "Don't worry, I will be f—Argh!" Venus got assassinated by a Death Reaper from behind. "No, Venus-san!" Spiritual Patie yelled and cried. Spiritual Gash yelled, "Venus-san!" Tioga was crying in fear and Demon King Rain was scared too and held her. Haria was scared and praying. Zecross said telepatheically, _mwahahahaha! All the Great Angelic Saints and Great Demon Lords are defeated. All of them are mine! Necro-Curse: Soul Absorption! And now to send the rest of you to the Netherworld._ Neo Zecross absorbed Venus' soul and grew even more powerful. Raiden yelled while battling off his Death Reapers, "Zecross, when I find you, I swear, I will crush you. I will protect Demon World!" Right now, Neo Zecross is currently the most powerful being in all of Demon World and Spirit World and can easily destroy Demon World if he wanted to but he continues to toy with Demon World. All of the Great Angelic Saints and Great Demon Lords are dead and our heroes are fighting against death. Demon World is not only facing Armageddon, but it, as well as Spirit World, just suffered through Ragnarök, in which the gods died during the end-of-the-world time.


	27. Ch 15-11: Some Hope Still Remains

_**Golden Gash‼: Demon Revolution Army**, also known as "**Konjiki no Gash‼: Mamono no Kakumei-gun**" and "**Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army**" is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army planned on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. However, our heroes have put an end to the Demon Revolution Army's scheme in their time and won the revolutionary war in their time, as well as an imperial war led by a former Death General of the revolution army. The future of their time was saved. To prevent the demon revolutionary war to ever occur in the past, our heroes traveled back in time in an alternate timeline to stop the revolutionary war from ever happening in that timeline. Our heroes then returned back to their timeline, then all of a sudden..._

_In this fan fiction, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 15-11: Some Hope Still Remains<strong>

**Recap**

The Four Great Angelic Saints from Spirit World's Paradise along with the deceased former Demon King Gash Bell and former Demon Queen Patie Bell arrived into the living Demon World and battled against the Four Great Demon Lords from Spirit World's Netherworld. All the Four Great Demon Lords have been defeated but the Four Great Angelic Saints have been assassinated and consumed by Neo Zecross. Neo Zecross' elder twin brother Zega, who despises vengeance despite claiming to evil, decided to side with Raiden Bell's group and Neo Zecross has unleashed numerous amounts of phantoms from his Darkness Curse: Reapers of Death against them that would kill them instantly if they touch it. Furthermore, Neo Zecross' assistant Zulu has created four new Dembot Guardians to protect Neo Zecross' fortress. Now that Neo Zecross is the strongest being among all demons and deities, how can our heroes and antihero/former main antagonist Zega stop him?

**Location: Away from the beach where Raiden, Zega, and the others were located (almost nighttime)**

Neo Zecross has unleashed a lot of Death Reapers from his Darkness Curse: Reapers of Death, the curse version of his Shidona Reaper demon spell, at his twin brother Zega and Raiden Bell and his friends. Venus was assassinated by one. Zega, Raiden, and Nekolas are fighting for their lives against Neo Zecross' curse and Zega is protecting Raiden's other friends and family with his Āgasu Amishirai, a spherical twilight barrier to trap target(s). Zega was starting to get overrun as Neo Zecross is focused on sending his traitorous brother back to the Netherworld. "Oh, shoot!," Zega reacted as he tried dodging as much as he could. "Shiraishirubao!" Zega released an expanding spherical barrier of twilight around him to get the Death Reapers off of him but as soon as Zega's barrier disappeared, the Death Reapers came back for him. Zega yelled, "No!" Raiden decided to help Zega by casting, "Rioru Rai'oh Zakeruga!," shooting two dragons of electricity from his hands to destroy the Death Reapers surrounding Zega while avoiding to hit Zega. Just to note that when Raiden's father Gash transferred blessing, white Spirit World magic, to Raiden, all of Raiden's Rai'oh-related demon spells and armor techniques are blessing-enhanced while the rest of his spells are just demon magic.

Zega asked Raiden, "Why did you save me? Aren't I your enemy?" Raiden said while defending against the Death Reapers, "For some reason, ever since we fought again, I feel like I could trust you." Zega said while fending off his brother's Death Reaper, "You know, I can turn against you at anytime," but Raiden said, "But that wouldn't be your style, now would it?" Zega said, "You know me quite well. Alright, I will ally you guys for now until we stop my brother's stupid vengeance. But I will tell you that I don't care what happens to this world, whether it's in eternal chaos or is saved. I would be happy to see this world in ruins but having my brother to accept his defeat comes first." Raiden said while defending against the phantoms, "You haven't changed much but I'm glad we can sort out our differences." Nekolas said while defending against the Death Reapers, "And yet, you don't trust Zeil." Raiden yelled, "Zeil killed my family! I don't care that he has amnesia now!" Spiritual Gash said as he was in Zega's Āgasu Amishirai, "Raiden, it's alright. Don't hold it against him anymore." Raiden said while fighting off a few Death Reapers, "But—" Spiritual Patie said, "Please sweetie, I don't want you have this hatred anymore." Raiden said while defending against the Death Reapers, "Alright, I guess I will forgive him just for you guys, but I don't care if he and Zophise lives or dies in this war." They don't know that Knight Zeil and Knight Zophise were killed during the Demon World-Netherworld apocalyptic war and were sent to the Netherworld. Raiden then used his blessed Rai'oh Zakeruga, "Rai'oh Zakeruga!," to destroy the rest of the Death Reapers. Regular demon magic was only pushing them back, dealing no damage since curses are superior (except the Death Reapers did get teleported to who-knows-where while touching Zega's Āgasu Amishirai, protecting Raiden's family and friends.

Raiden just now realized that his Rai'oh-related powers were only blessed and said, "Oh wow, so apparently only my Rai'oh magic were blessed." Nekolas yelled, "Why didn't you do that from the start?" Instead of answering, Raiden asked himself, "Why didn't I use that from the start?" Zega was embarrassed and thought to himself, _I can't believe I lost against an idiot._ Neo Zecross said telepathically, _fine, I will deal you guys later while conquering Demon World._Raiden yelled, "You won't when I crush you with my new powers!" Neo Zecross ended telepathic communication. Demon King Rain asked, "Zega-san, are you going to let us out?" Haria said in dizziness, "All this light and darkness surrounding me is making me dizzy~~~!" Tioga said to her, "Are you okay Haria-chan?" Zega deactivated his Āgasu Amishirai and the group proceeded back towards Commander Zeon Bell's group.

**Location: King Jupiter's Palace in Spirit World's Paradise**

In the land of Paradise in Spirit World, Paradise King Jupiter felt a lot of grief and stress over losing his Four Great Angelic Saints. "First my father, then Mercury, then my son and his wife. It's my fault; I should of went with them. Demon World is in Armageddon while we are in Ragnarök." King Jupiter sighs and said to himself, "But there is one way to stop Neo Zecross from bringing complete darkness in both Demon World and Spirit World. Our last hope to stop his evil deeds and I'm willing to risk my life. If I fail then Demon World and Spirit World will fall into darkness for eternity, and I won't let it happen." King Jupiter stands up from his heavenly throne, smacks the bottom of his white lightning staff on the ground and shouts, "Lightning Blessing: Call of Lightning!" A bolt of lightning struct him from above and King Jupiter teleported outside of Paradise.

**Location: Around the main battlefield in Demon World (almost nighttime)**

Ninja Captain Kyanchome and Ninja Vice Captain Pancho returned back to the main battlefield where Demon World Military and Paradise Military are fighting against the Netherworld Army (although the Netherworld Army is currently winning). Many demon soldiers and angel soldiers were killed and sent to the Netherworld but Head Doctor Danny and Head Nurse Tio were healing as many wounded demon and angel soldiers as possible. Captain Kyanchome reported their battle against the Great Demon Lord of Lust/Greed Asmon. Then Knight Captain Black Knight and Knight Vice Captain Earth returned to Commander Zeon and gave them their battle report against the Great Demon Lord of Gluttony/Sloth Belphebub. Commander Zeon said, "I see. Well, at least those archdemons are gone. Too bad about those archangels." Knight Captain Black Knight asked, "And how are my warriors doing?" Commander Zeon said, "A lot of our warriors are dead. We are losing soldiers fast." Knight Captain Black Knight and Vice Captain Earth were slightly depressed. Commander Zeon then said, "All I need now is a report on that fourth archdemon." Knight Vice Captain Earth said, "Should we head there?" Commander Zeon said, "I would recommend you do. My nephews and his friends headed towards there a while again." Demon World Military's Captains and Vice Captains were shocked. Knight Vice Captain Earth said, "Eh! Even Nekolas-kun?! My apprentice?" Ninja Vice Captain Pancho yelled, "And my little sister?!" Captain Kyanchome said, "Oh no! I hope she and Rain-sama are okay." Commander Zeon said, "I told them to stay at the palace to protect Rain-sama but they, even Rain-sama, didn't want to listen. However, that huge female archangel was heading in their direction so they may be okay." Knight Captain Black Knight said, "I'm going to check to make sure. I must protect the new Demon King."

Just when Captain Black Knight was about to dash out to find Raiden's group, Ninja Vice Captain Pancho said, "Wait, I can sense then. They are coming back." Pancho not only felt his sister's and friends' presence but he also felt Zega's presence and two strange presence. Pancho was starting to panic sensing Zega near them and said, "Wait, I'm sensing a few others among them." Captain Kyanchome said, "Who?" Vice Captain Pancho yelled, "Zega!" Commander Zeon and the others put their guard up and went into battle position as Raiden's group was returning. They don't know that their former enemy Zega is currently allying with them.

Raiden's group returned and Raiden yelled in excitement, "Yo, Zeon-ojisan! Pancho! Everyone! Haha!" Commander Zeon said while on guard, "Hold on! Zega, what is your business?" Zega said, "I guess you haven't got my message." Commander Zeon said, "I already listened. Are you an ally or are you still our enemy." Zega said, "Hmm! Ally, until my brother accepts defeat. To be honest, I don't care what happens to this world but like I said earlier, I hold no grudges against you or this world." Raiden said, "After fighting Zega again recently, even though it was a pretend fight, I feel like I could trust him." Commander Zeon said as he and his soldiers lowered his guard, "That's a surprise. Normally I would arrest Zega for treason but—" Zega interrupted, "Don't worry, I am dead. I will be heading back to Spirit World when this is over." Commander Zeon then asked his Ninja Vice Captain, "By the way, Vice Captain Pancho, you said there were a 'few others' you sensed? Do you know who they are?" Vice Captain Pancho could sense them underneath Commander Zeon but didn't say anything. Instead, "Hey Zeon-nīsan!" Gash's spirit rose from the ground next to Commander Zeon and yelled in his ear. Surprisingly, Commander Zeon and the other high ranking soldiers besides Pancho got jumpscared. They looked at Gash's spirit and Patie's spirit rose up from the ground, laughing and said, "Hehe! I can't believe you actually scared your brother." Commander Zeon and his high ranking soldiers besides Pancho were shocked and said, "Gash-sama?! Patie-sama?!" Spiritual Gash said, "Sorry about that, but I couldn't resist." Raiden was smiling and Pancho said while laughing, "Tahahaha! I was hoping that would happen."

Commander Zeon said, "You're alive?" Spiritual Gash said, "Not really. But we have gotten permission to visit Demon World from Paradise." Commander Zeon asked, "Can you tell us what happened?" Zega said, "While you guys are busy talking, I will get rid of the Netherworld Army." To prevent the Netherworld Army from respawning/resurrecting multiple times, Zega used his Āgasu Amishirai to create a twilight barrier around them. As the Netherworld Army touches the barrier, they were being sent to an unknown dimension for eternity. _[NOTE: This twilight barrier trap and its dimensional effects won't work on archdemons and other deities which is why Zega didn't use it on them. If it would work then Zega would have stopped them before exiting Spirit World.]_ Meanwhile, spiritual Gash told Commander Zeon and the soldiers everything that happened including Raiden's victory against the Great Demon Lord of Envy/Wrath Levisatan, the amount of chaos in Demon World and Spirit World, Neo Zecross' deadly assault and Venus' death, and Zega's current agenda. Commander Zeon said, "I see." Head Nurse Tio said while healing soldiers, "I'm glad we got to see you two again." Head Doctor Danny said while healing soldiers, "You guys are looking great." Captain Kyanchome said to Gash, "Oh Gash-sama, Byonko visited me from the afterlife." Spiritual Gash said, "He did?" Spiritual Patie said, "I'm happy for you. He was like a brother to you." Spiritual Gash said, "Byonko would sneak out of Paradise just to see Kyanchome again. A real ninja he was!" Commander Zeon then told spiritual Gash the reports that he received from his soldiers. Raiden said, "I feel sorry for those archangels. They were good people."

Zega was almost done sending the Netherworld Army to another dimension with his Āgasu Amishirai (even if the Netherworld Army is smart and didn't touch the barrier, Zega would force them to). Spiritual Gash said to Raiden, "Raiden, you are our final hope. I hope the new powers I have given you will defeat Neo Zecross." Raiden said with optimism, "Don't worry dad. I will crush him and bring Demon World and the afterlife back together. Spiritual Patie said, "Good luck, sweetie. And please don't die on us. Neo Zecross has been sending everyone to the Netherworld and I don't want you to go to that infernal world." Raiden said, "I will alright mom. I promise, we will restore both worlds and end this apocalypse." All of a sudden, a huge lightning bolt struct from the heavens to Demon World around the battlefield and King Jupiter appeared. "Who's that?" "Another giant angel/archangel?" The others wondered. Gash said, "Jupiter-sama, King of Spirit World's Paradise. So Jupiter-sama decided to take action after all. This is good. We have another hope."

The group headed towards King Jupiter and spiritual Gash yelled, "Jupiter-sama!" Paradise King Jupiter looked down and said, "Gash and his friends." Gash said, "So you are going to help us out? What about Paradise?" King Jupiter said, "I did say that I will risk my life when necessary. I don't want Demon World or Spirit World to be in pandemonium forever." Patie said to Jupiter, "Jupiter-sama, I'm sorry for what happened to Venus, Mercury, and your family." Jupiter said, "I should be the one to apologize. I apologize for not coming sooner to aid Demon World and my archangels." Raiden said to Jupiter, "Alright old man, let's clobber Neo Zecross and save the worlds!" Spiritual Gash started panicking and said, "That's Jupiter-sama, the King of Paradise, you are talking to." Jupiter chuckled and said, "Hehe! Your son reminds me of my son Mars. I sure miss him but you can't fight Neo Zecross head on. To defeat Neo Zecross, you must steal his Spirit World Crown." Zega thought to himself while deleting the Netherworld Army, _if only if I knew that sooner,_ "Āgasu Amishirai!"

**Deity Battle: Paradise King Jupiter vs. Spirit World Supreme God/Netherworld King Neo Necross**

After Zega finished warping the Netherworld Army to another dimension, Neo Zecross, who appeared huger than King Jupiter by now, teleported to the battlegrounds near his fortress. "What are you doing to my army brother?" Neo Zecross yelled at Zega. The others were shocked at Zecross' new size. Raiden was wide-eyed and yelled, "THAT'S ZECROSS?! HOW DID HE GET THAT HUGE?!" Neo Zecross said, "That's Neo Zecross-sama to you! I will finish you all of for good. Darkness Curse: Reapers of Death!" Neo Zecross created a huge army of Death Reapers. King Jupiter shouted, "Wood Blessing: Arbor Wall!" King Jupiter created huge trees and roots from the ground to block and trap the Death Reapers into place. Then King Jupiter shouted, "Lightning Blessing: Heaven's Thunder!" King Jupiter smacked his lightning staff on the ground and summoned a bunch of white lightning from the sky, destroying the Death Reapers and dealing damage to Neo Zecross but it dealt little damage to Neo Zecross due to his current power after absorbing every other archdemon and archangels with Necro-Curse: Soul Absorption. Neo Zecross yelled, "Darn you Jupiter." Raiden was excited and said, "Awesome! Another lightning user! Haha!"

While King Jupiter and Neo Zecross were battling to the death, Zega returned to the others and said, "We need to focus on getting that crown inside my brother's fortress. However, my brother's assistant Zulu has the fortress protected." Raiden and the other just realized this and Raiden wondered, "So Zulu is alive too? I'm guessing he made more of those Dembot Guards or whatever he calls them." Zega said, "Dembot Guardians, yes. They created a force field around my brother's fortress. But it appears to be immune to all forms of magic." Zega knows this because when King Jupiter used Heaven's Thunder, the lightning bolts also hit the force field but they did nothing to it. Raiden said, "Do you know where these Dembots are?" Zega said, "Yes. I found their locations while getting rid of the Netherworld Army." Before doing so, Raiden just realized somethings and asked, "By the way, that barrier spell you used. If you could make things disappear with it, why didn't you use it against those archdemons?" Zega said, "I doubt it would work on them. Archdemons are resistant to demon magic after and I don't want to waste my energy for nothing and end up being tortured in the Netherworld forever." Raiden then asked, "Couldn't you teleport inside that force field?" Zega said, "I could try. But I doubt it would work. So are we ready?" Raiden and his friends and family touched Zega and Zega warped them past Paradise King Jupiter's and Spirit World Supreme God/Netherworld King Neo Zecross' fight to the entrance outside of Neo Zecross Palace.

Meanwhile, during the King Jupiter's and Neo Zecross' battle: "Wood Blessing: Root Capture!" King Jupiter ensnared Neo Zecross' feet with roots from the ground but Neo Zecross broke free easily. During that time Jupiter quickly attacked with, "Lightning Blessing: Lightning Bolt!," shooting a bolt of white lightning by aiming his lightning staff at Neo Zecross. Neo Zecross countered with, "Darkness Curse: Dark Blast!" Neo Zecross shot a powerful forceful blast of darkness, destroying King Jupiter's white lightning attack and dealing damage to King Jupiter, sending him flying. Before Neo Zecross flew after King Zecross, he used his telepathic communicator and said to Zulu teleported, _Zulu! This is Neo Zecross speaking._ Inside the fortress, Zulu was protecting the Spirit World Crown and after hearing Neo Zecross' voice in his head, Zulu got jumpscared and said, "Zugh! Yes, Neo Zecross-sama?" Neo Zecross said telepathically, _Those robots of yours better not disappoint me. I hope you made them strong enough to kill those meddlers including my brother. If I see my fortress unprotected, you're going back to the Netherworld!_ Zulu said in fear, "Y-Yes Zeo Necro—I mean Neo Zecross-sama." Neo Zecross ended communication and went after King Jupiter and Zulu started crying, saying, "Zehehehe [crying]! I don't want to die again!" Zulu starts praying, "Please my new Dembot Guardians, kill them!"

**Location: Behind Neo Zecross' Fortress (nighttime)**

Zega teleported everyone to towards the front entrance of Neo Zecross' Fortress (except for Gash's and Patie's spirits since they don't have a physical body so they are flying towards there). Unfortunately, the four layers of the force field that were tied to the four new Dembot Guardians prevented Zega from teleporting inside the fortress and ended up at the back entrance of the fortress. After teleportation, Zega said, "Just as I thought. I'm unable to teleport inside that barrier and it looks like we ended up on the back side. We will have to deal with Zulu's robots." Commander Zeon asked, "Do you know where they are?" Zega replied, "Yes. But they are spreading out so I suggest you slip into groups and take them out."

Suddenly, someone said from above the fortress, "I will not allow you to escape!" "Who said that?" Raiden asked. The figure in the shadow said, "Unit ZDB-G07, also known as Tengu. Zulu-sama gave us orders to protect this fortress. You shall not pass!" Tengu is a black-winged android with black and purple samurai armor with a long red nose. He pulls out his katana and tosses aerial blades of wind at them but the group evaded the attack. Ninja Captain Kyanchome said, "Me and my son got this. Go!" Captain Kyanchome and Ninja Vice Captain Pancho got into battle position. Head Nurse Tio said, "I will stay here to provide you back-up." Captain Kyanchome said, "No, go with the others dear." Head Nurse Tio said, "We have other medics." Zega said, "Everyone else, grab onto me." Everyone else held onto Zega and Zega warped them to where Unit ZDB-G08 "Son Gokū" was located, which is in a forest northwest of the fortress.

**Location: In a forest northwest of Neo Zeross' Fortress**

"Where are we?" Haria wondered. A monkey screams around in the trees and jumps on a branch and said, "What do you we have here? Ooh!" Unit ZDB-008 "Son Gokū" is a monkeylike android, wearing a red karate gi. Son Gokū pulls out a monkey-shaped combat staff from his back. Nekolas said, "Now your talking my language." Nekolas pulls out his red quarterstaff. Knight Vice Captain stepped forward and said, "Wait Nekolas-kun." Nekolas said, "You worry too much Vice Capt." Haria said, "If Neko-kun wants to stay and fight, I will too." Head Doctor Danny said, "Are you sure? You're our new apprentice." Haria said, "I will be fine." Zega said, "The rest of you, grab onto me." Knight Captain Black Knight said, "Earth, take care of them and yourself." Vice Captain Earth said, "Got it." Son Gokū said, "You won't get away from Son Gokū. For Zulu-sama!" Zega teleported everyone else to another part of the forest in the south.

**Location: The same forest but southwest of Neo Zeross' Fortress**

Demon King Rain asked, "Is this the same forest?" Unit ZDB-006 "Kitsune" is dashing through the forest. Tioga heard something and said, "Something's coming." Kitsune appeared to the gang and said, "You are the ones Zulu-sama warned us about. I will not disappoint him." Kitsune is an amber-colored robotic fox with tesla coils and torches on her tails and all of her nine tails are currently folded. Raiden said, "Alright, time to—" Demon King Rain interfered and said, "Raiden-nīsan, let me deal with this." Raiden was shocked and said, "Are you sure?" Commander Zeon said, "Rain-sama, what are you thinking?" Tioga said, "Let me and Rain-kun handle this. We don't want to be in the back the whole time." Demon King Rain said, "As Demon King, I want to protect this world." Knight Captain Black Knight said to Raiden and Commander Zeon, "In that case I will stay and protect Rain-sama and Tioga-hime with my life. I apologize for not protecting Gash-sama but I will make these sure these two remain unharmed." Raiden said, "I'm counting on you Black Knight-san." Commander Zeon said, "Alright, but be careful." Head Doctor Danny said, "I'm stay here to make sure the King is safe too." Captain Black Knight said, "Go with them. I promise I will protect them." Head Doctor Danny said, "But Black Knight-sama—" Demon King Rain said, "Don't worry about us. We'll be fine." Raiden said, "Alright little bro! Beat that fox for us." King Rain said, "Uru [okay]!" King Rain just realized, chuckling and said, "I guess I'm starting to get a little bit of father in me." Raiden smiled. Zega then teleported himself, Commander Zeon, Raiden, and Dr. Danny to the far east.

**Location: Near Neo Zecross' Fortress**

Former Demon King Gash Bell's spirit and Patie Bell's spirit were still traveling towards Neo Zecross' Fortress as Zega was unable to teleport spirits. Spiritual Gash said, "We are almost at the fortress." Spiritual Patie said, "But no one's here." Gash said as he saw ninjas fighting Tengu in the air, "Wait a second." Gash and Patie flew towards that battle over and behind Neo Zecross' Fortress. Location: Near a mountain to the east of Neo Zecross' Fortress

Zega teleported Commander Zeon, Raiden, and Head Doctor Danny to a mountain where unit ZDB-G05 "Orochi" was heading across. Commander Zeon said, "I hope Rain-sama and Tioga-hime will be alright." Head Doctor Danny said, "I wanted to protect them." Raiden said, "As an older brother, I promised him I would protect him no matter what. But I will put my faith in Black Knight-san to protect them. Anyways, my little brother has grown stronger ever since we've beaten Zulu the last time so I know he and Tioga-hime will be alright." Commander Zeon said, "Something is approaching." A giant, lavender-colored eight-headed robotic snake, unit DBZ-G05 "Orochi," was on its way. Raiden asked, "So Zega, what would you be doing?" Zega said, "If I wasn't low on fighting energy, I would have destroyed it immediately. Instead, I'm going to wait by the fortress. Good luck and don't die until you get the barrier down." Zega teleported and Raiden yelled, "Hey, get back here!" Commander Zeon said as Orochi got near, "Raiden, focus. He's here!" Each of Orochi's eight heads said, "Are you those punks Zulu-sama told us about? We Orochi will intoxicate and disintegrate you all!"

**Battle against the four new Dembot Guardians**

* * *

><p><em>These battles takes place simultaneously, meaning that you can read them in any order. But if you haven't taken a break from reading, I suggest you take a break for now if you want or continue reading as this is a long chapter but this is the halfway point.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Battle: Ninja Captain Kyanchome, Ninja Vice Captain Pancho, and Head Nurse Tio vs. Tengu (Unit ZDB-G07)<strong>

Tengu said as Zega and the others teleported, "Darn, they escaped. Well it doesn't matter; none of you are getting through this barrier. Kaze Kattā! _(風カッター, "Wind Cutter")_" Tengu threw aerial blades of wind at Ninja Captain Kyanchome and Ninja Vice Captain Pancho with his katana but the ninjas evades the wind blades. Head Nurse Tio is staying back to provide support. Captain Kyanchome and Vice Captain Pancho charged forward. Captain Kyanchome prepares his katana while Vice Captain Pancho pulls out two kunai. Captain Kyanchome casts, "Dima Buruku," creating 5 solid clones and all are attacking Tengu. Tengu said while flying in the air, "You cannot find what you cannot see. Kaze no Kage! _(風の影, "Shadow of the Wind")_" Wind is surrounding Tengu and Tengu became invisible. The clones missed Tengu. However, Pancho was able to see Tengu through his Invisibility Awareness ability and said, "Father, behind you!," while throwing both kunai at Tengu. Tengu took out some of Captain Kyanchome's clones with his invisible katana and said while blocking both kunai with his katana and turning visible, "How'd you find me?" Pancho said, preparing two more kunai, "I'm an invisibility user too. Invisuruku!" Pancho became invisible.

Captain Kyanchome and his clones went in melee combat against Tengu while the invisible Pancho charged with two kunai in his hands. Tengu shouted, "Fūkyū! _(風球, "Wind Sphere")_," creating a spherical barrier of razor wind, shredding Captain Kyanchome's clones. Vice Captain Pancho pulled back and hopped backwards, still invisible. Tengu said, "I know your there, Tsuki no Mikadzuki! _(月の三日月, "Crescent of the Moon")_," Tengu made a wide slash with his katana and launched a large, crescent-shaped aerial blade at the invisible Vice Captain Pancho. "Oh snap! Invishirudo!" Vice Captain Pancho became visible and created an invisible shield to block Tengu's attack. It stopped the attack but Pancho's shield broke and the shockwave made Pancho fell. Tengu throws another one at Vice Captain Pancho. "Pancho-kun!" Head Nurse Tio was worried. She went towards her son and casted, "Ma Seshirudo!," creating a large shield to protect his son. "Thanks mother!" Vice Captain Pancho said. "Don't you die on us," Head Nurse Tio said. Vice Captain Pancho said, "I will be fine," and got back up. Right now, Captain Kyanchome and Tengu are swordfighting on a tower of Neo Zecross' Fortress and Vice Captain Pancho joins him. After a minute of fighting, the battle came to a conclusion with Captain Kyanchome disarming Tengu's katana with his katana while Vice Captain Pancho traps Tengu in an invisible box via Giga Ra Invishiru and crushes Tengu via Oru Invishirudo. Tengu disappeared and one of the force field's layers protecting Neo Zecross' Fortress disappeared. Then the spiritual Gash Bell and Patie Bell arrived.

**Battle: Knight Vice Captain Earth, Nekolas, and Haria vs. Son Gokū (Unit ZDB-G08)**

Nekolas said to Son Gokū, "Sorry, but you will have to deal with me." Nekolas charges after Son Gokū. Knight Vice Captain Earth, worried about his comrades as usual, said "Wait, Nekolas-kun!" Haria said to Vice Captain Earth, "You worry too much. Neko-kun isn't weak, ya' know." Vice Captain Earth sighed. Nekolas and Son Gokū, both practitioners of bōjutsu (staff technique), engages melee combat and are battling with their staffs. Nekolas said to Vice Captain Earth while fighting staff-to-staff with Son Gokū, "You need to relax Vice Capt'. I can take care of this robo-monkey. Besides, I wanted to fight another bōjutsu user." Son Gokū said while fighting with his sarubō (猿棒, monkey staff), "Don't get too cocky boy-ooh, or you will lose-ooh. Bōjutsu: Saruken! _(猿拳, "Monkey Fist")_" Son Gokū's robotic muscles grew larger and more solid, increasing his attack power. He knocks Nekolas' red quarterstaff away by swinging his sarubō vertically from below. "Oh crud!" Nekolas reacted upon losing his staff. Knight Vice Captain, still worried, yelled, "Nekolas-kun!" Son Gokū prepared to do smack Nekolas horizontally with his staff and Nekolas backflipped over the attack and grabs his quarterstaff in mid-air with his cat tail, lands on a tree branch, and brings his staff to his hands.

Nekolas was enjoying the fight and said, "Not bad. You are a worthy opponent." Son Gokū was also enjoying the fight despite being a robot/Dembot Guardian. He said while returning his body strength to normal, "You are a worthy fighter too-ooh! But I will not let you win-ahh!" Son Gokū takes his right hand off his sarubō, created a small energy ball in his hand, and shouted, "Ki-dama! _(気玉, "Spirit Ball")_," throwing the ball of energy at Nekolas. Nekolas reacted while jumping to another tree branch to dodge the energy ball, "Whoa!" The energy ball destroyed part of the tree he was on and Nekolas said, "So you are going to be like that, huh? Emurushiruga!" Nekolas crosses his arms and shoots a beam of flames from the front of his fire shield gauntlets at Son Gokū. Son Gokū defended himself by spinning his sarubō, "Bōjutsu: Bōtate! _(棒盾, "Staff Shield")_" Nekolas, Vice Captain Earth (doing nothing but watching the fighting), and Haria (also watching the fight) were surprised and Nekolas said, "No way! He blocked my attack with just his staff?" While Nekolas' guard was slightly down, Son Gokū shouted, "Saruken!" Son Gokū powered himself up and jumped towards Nekolas at high speed. "What?!" Nekolas reacted. Son Gokū shouted while charging up with sarubō with energy, "Bōjutsu: Saruryū _(猿竜, "Monkey Dragon")_. Son Gokū repeatedly swung his energy-charged sarubō with maximum power at Nekolas. Nekolas defended with his quarterstaff but his quarterstaff eventually broke in half so Nekolas defended with his two fire shield gauntlets and Son Gokū kept smacking him with his Saruryū staff technique. Nekolas' shields were starting to crack but Son Gokū thrust his staff below Nekolas' jaw, sending Nekolas flying and deeply injuring him. "Neko(las)-kun!" Haria and Vice Captain Earth were worried.

Nekolas appeared unconscious to Son Gokū. Son Gokū said while returning his strength to normal, "I overestimated you-ooh! You weren't a worthy opponent-ooh! I hope these two are more worthy-ahh!" Vice Captain Earth and Haria were getting ready in battle position. Nekolas said on the ground, injured, "Leave them two alone. Our fight is not over." Son Gokū turned his head around and said, "Still alive, are you-ooh?" Nekolas stood back up slowly while picking up two pieces of his broken staff and said, "I had worse beatings than this. Compared to Raiden's punches, these are nothing! Emurudoruku! Emurusorudo!" Nekolas summoned a crimson armor of flames and turned his two broken staff pieces into two fire swords. Son Gokū enhances his power with Saruken again and both engaged in melee combat again and occasionally threw more Ki-dama at Nekolas while Nekolas blocked with his fire shield gauntlets or fire swords. Son Gokū prepared to use his ultimate technique Saruryū again but Nekolas finds a weak point in the attack combo, breaks Son Gokū's sarubō with his right fire sword and decapitated Son Gokū's head with his left fire sword. Electric sparks were appearing from the wires in Son Gokū's body and Son Gokū's body and head dropped to the ground. Son Gokū's body disappeared and a layer of the force field protecting Neo Zecross' Fortress disappeared.

Nekolas ended his spells, having broken staff pieces in his hands. Haria and Vice Captain Earth went up to him and Haria said while healing Nekolas, "You did it!" Vice Captain Earth said, "Good job. I apologize for doubting you but you are my apprentice after all." Nekolas said, "I told you have I gotten a lot stronger since then. To be honest, that was one of the best fights I ever had. Too bad my staff broke but I can always get a new one." Vice Captain Earth smiled and said, "You will be an excellent knight." After Nekolas was healed by Haria, because they were hungry and haven't eaten anything since lunch, they found some food in the trees and after eating, Haria used her Uruku to increase her speed and Oru Uruku to increase Nekolas' and Vice Captain Earth's movement speed and they began traveling south.

**Battle: Knight Captain Black Knight, Demon King Rain Bell, and Tioga vs. Kitsune (Unit ZDB-G06)**

Kitsune said, "Under Zulu-sama's order, I will protect the fortress at all cost. Kitsune-bi! _(狐火, "Fox-Fire")_" Kitsune revealed three tails from her body, created blue fire balls (will-o'-wisps) on the tips of her tails and launched them at Knight Captain Black Knight, Demon King Rain Bell, and Tioga. Captain Black Knight protected the Demon King and Queen Candidate with, "Ranzushirudo!," bending his spiral lance into a parasol/umbrella-shaped shield, blocking the will-o'-wisps targeting them. Tioga said, "Black Knight-san?" Captain Black Knight said, "I will protect you both at all costs. Ranzuruga!" Captain Black Knight turned his lance back to normal and shot a laser beam from his lance at Kitsune. Kitsune dodged the attack by jumping on a tree. Captain Black Knight fired another laser and Kitsune is jumping from tree-to-tree. Kitsune shouted, "Kitsune-gen! _(狐幻, "Fox-Illusion"),_ making herself to disappear, hiding herself in the dark forest.

"Where did it go?" Tioga asked. King Rain found Kitsune and said while pointing above. "Over there!" Captain Black Knight slowly turned around (he has a hard time moving in different directions) and casted "Ranzuruga!" at Kitsune again and she dodged it and jumped to another tree and shouted, "Kitsune-rai! _(狐雷, "Fox-Thunder")_" Kitsune revealed a fourth tail and shot four balls of blue electricity at them. Captain Black Knight retaliated, "Dioga Ranzuruga!," firing a huge laser beam from his spiral lance, destroying the electric balls and assumingly destroying Kitsune. "Did you get it?" King Rain asked. Tioga said, "We won!" Captain Black Knight said, "Something isn't right." Kitsune appeared from behind and quietly said, "Kitsune-bi Kujaku! _(狐火孔雀, "Fox-Fire Peacock")_," revealing nine tails (her maximum amount of tails), creating four balls of blue electricity and five balls of blue fire on the tips of her tails in a peacock formation and threw them at King Rain, Tioga, and Captain Black Knight. Tioga noticed it and reacted, "Ah! Teo Refleshirudo!" Tioga created nine mirror shields and deflected them, hitting Kitsune. King Rain and Captain Black Knight turned their heads and saw Kitsune disappearing. "What?" Tioga reacted. They were confused and Captain Black Knight wondered, "Illusions?" Kitsune's Kitsune-gen not only makes her invisible but she can also project holograms of herself.

All around in the forest, Kitsune said, "Haha! You cannot kill what you can't see." Captain Black Knight yelled, "How dare you attack the King! Show yourself!" Captain Black Knight wishes that his partner Fukurō, who was killed by a different revolutionary group, was still alive, so that Fukurō could locate her. Even though King Rain can sense demons, he cannot sense anything non-organic like robots. But King Rain got an idea, "I got an idea. Rājia Za-akudon!" King Rain's creates a thunderstorm in the area. While lightning while being dropped, the real Kitsune yelled, "Hiraishin! _(避雷針, "Lightning Rod")_," attracting the lightning strikes towards her and absorbing it. "My lightning," King Rain said. "Look, over there!" Tioga said, pointing in the direction. Captain Black Knight said with a smile, "Good job, My Liege! Ranzuruga!" Captain Black Knight shot in the direction King Rain's lightning bolts were being attracted too. However, Kitsune dodged the attack and left another hologram from her Kitsune-gen, quietly saying to herself, "I didn't think my own ability would put me at a disadvantage."

King Rain has another idea and he remembered the tip he received from his father. He ended Rājia Za-akudon and said, "I got it. Stand back everyone! Baō-Suō Giakuru!" Demon King Rain summoned a gigantic hydroelectric dragon with electric armor from the ground. Then King Rain yelled while moving his hands from together, away, "Split!," dividing Baō-Suō Giakuru into the shin-leveled Baō Zakeruga (a large electrical dragon) and Shin Suō Giakuru (a large water dragon). Kitsune quietly said to herself, "Like I would fall for that again. The moment I absorb that lightning dragon, that water dragon will attack me." King Rain said, "Sorry Black Knight-san, but I'm going to destroy this forest." Black Knight react, "What?! Your Majesty?!" King Rain used the separated Baō Zakeruga to destroy trees until he located Kitsune and he found Kitsune and aimed Baō Zakeruga at her. Kitsune reacted while trying to escape, "What?! Darn, if I use Hiraishin to absorb it, that water dragon will take me out and if I don't, this lightning dragon will destroy me! What to do?" Kitsune noticed Shin Suō Giakuru aiming for her now while Baō Zakeruga was chasing her and said, "What?!" King Rain shouted, "Fuse!," re-combining Baō Zakeruga and Shin Suō Giakuru into Baō-Suō Giakuru, destroying Kitsune in-between them, "Nooo!" Kitsune reacted upon destruction. A layer of the force field protecting Neo Zecross' Fortress disappeared.

King Rain's Baō-Suō Giakuru disappeared and King Rain said while scratching the back of his head, "My apologies Black Knight-san, I think I overdid it a little." Tioga happily said, "You did it Rain-kun!," giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. King Rain blushed. Captain Black Knight was shocked and speechless seeing Demon King Rain Bell destroying most of the forest for a few seconds, then said to himself while sighing, "Ugh, I guess I will take this as my responsibility." King Rain's belly started growing and said, "I'm very hungry." Tioga said, "Me too." Captain Black Knight said after his emotions returned to normal, "In that case, I will scavenge some food for you both in this forest, hoping if there are any left." King Rain said, "My apologies Black Knight-san."

**Battle: Commander Zeon Bell, Raiden Bell, and Head Doctor Danny vs. Orochi (Unit ZDB-G05)**

Commander Zeon Bell, Raiden Bell, and Head Doctor Danny engaged battle with the eight-headed Orochi. After the introduction, Orochi's heads yelled, "Sanhō! _(酸砲, "Acid Cannon"),_" shooting out deadly purple acid from their mouths at the others. "Look out!" Commander Zeon said as the three dodged the attack. The ground started to melt a little. Dr. Danny said, "Careful!" Raiden said, "Whoa! I wouldn't want to get hit by that. Zasorudo!" Raiden created electrical blades around his arms. Commander Zeon casted, "Sorudo Zakeruga!," summoning a huge electrical sword to wield. All three charges after Orochi in melee combat, which is not a good idea against the eight-headed snake Dembot Guardian. Orochi's eight heads said with venom coming out of their fangs, "Dokuga! _(毒牙, "Venomous Fangs")_" Orochi used its heads to attempt to bite the three. The three stepped back but a snake head slightly bit Raiden by the arm while getting electrocuted. "Eeeh!" Raiden reacted, ending his Zasorudo and holding his infected arm. Dr. Danny said, "Hold on prince," and healed the poison in Raiden's arm. "Thank you Danny-san," Raiden thanked him. Commander Zeon said, "It's a good thing you were with us."

"Ah, that stung!," the electrocuted Orochi head said as it moved its head back towards its body. Another head said, "And that poison didn't last long but we will corrode them." Commander Zeon said, "We will get them from behind." Dr. Danny and Raiden said, "Got it!" Raiden shouted, "Zarouku!," creating electric claws. All three went behind Orochi and attempted to attack Orochi from behind but all eight heads spread out and shouted, "Sanhō!," shooting bursts of acid around them and even behind them (some hit its tail but Orochi is made of certain metal that can't be corroded by acid). The three got hit by the deadly attack at random and reacted in pain as they were getting burn marks. Dr. Danny casted, "Jioruku!," healing himself and proceeded to heal Raiden and Commander Zeon. Orochi turned its body around and the heads said, "We will finish you one way or another. Dokugiri! _(毒霧, "Poison Mist")_," emitting deadly purple-colored gas from their mouths. Dr. Danny was unable to finish healing them and said, "Oh shoot!," carrying both Raiden and Commander Zeon on his shoulders while running away from the poisonous gas. Raiden said in pain, "Let... go... We must fight!" Dr. Danny said while avoiding the poisonous mist approaching him, "We can't get near him." Raiden said with seriousness, "Let... me... go!" At a distance, Orochi said, "You will not get away from us! Sansei Ame! _(酸性雨, "Acid Rain")_ Each of Orochi's heads looked up in the air at an angle and shot acid from their mouths at a long distance, projecting them over Dr. Danny and the others as a shower of deadly acid. Commander Zeon said while on Danny's shoulder, "Watch out! Acid!" Dr. Danny dived down while yelling, "Get down!" Danny is protecting both Raiden and Commander Zeon and is using his body as a shield. Danny reacted in pain and his coat was getting corroded piece-by-piece. "Danny-san, why did you save us?" Raiden asked. Dr. Danny said while gasping for air, "Don't worry about me. I'm the toughest doctor there is. Jioruku!" Danny healed his body and the others simultaneously.

Raiden and Zeon got up. Commander Zeon said, "Looks like we will have to use range attacks from here on out. You ready Raiden?" Raiden said, "I'm ready." Commander Zeon said, "Let's end this now. Jigadirasu Uru Zakeruga!" Raiden shouted, "Gigano Zakeruga!" Commander Zeon summons the Lightning God of Destruction and shoots powerful thunderbolts at Orochi and Raiden shot a large electrical beam at Orochi. The attacks destroyed Orochi and a layer of the force field protecting Neo Zecross' Fortress faded away.

**After the battles at Raiden's location**

Danny said, "You could have done that from the start." Raiden said, "But that wouldn't have been fun. I prefer to see what my opponent can do before finishing them off." Commander Zeon said, "I can relate but as long as I find them interesting." Raiden said while observing the fortress, "It seems like the others have defeated the other three Dembot Guards or whatever their called. And it looks like the giant old man needs help." A deep, graveling voice then said to Raiden, "If you summon me, I will provide support." Raiden was confused and asked, "Who said that?!," while looking around. Commander Zeon and Dr. Danny were confused and Zeon asked, "Is something wrong?" Raiden said, "I can hear a voice in my head." Zeon said, "Someone talking to you telepathically?" The voice replied to Raiden, "Well this is the first time I was able to communicate to you, thanks to my previous master unlocking my power even further." Raiden asked, "What do you mean?" The voice said, "I've been wanting to talk to you for a long time but I've been sleeping inside of you for a long time until now." Raiden came to realize, "Rai'oh? The Thunder King Rai'oh? _(雷王, Raiō)__"_Rai'oh's voice said, "It's about time." Raiden said, "Ah, cool!" Commander Zeon wondered, "Rai'oh? That dragon your father sealed into you?" Raiden was excited and said to his uncle, "Yeah!" Dr. Danny asked, "What's going on?" Commander Zeon said, "Quiet!"

Raiden asked, "So Rai'oh, will I able to see you in person?" Rai'oh's voice said, "Yeah. But in order summon me, cast Rai'oh Zakeruga on yourself." Raiden freaked out a little and said, "A powerful attack on myself?" Rai'oh's voice said, "You know that you can absorb electricity and that's thanks to my power. After casting it on yourself, hold your hand on my insignia and slam the ground with your other hand." Raiden said, "Got it!" Rai'oh's voice gave a little warning, "However, once you summon me, you will no longer be able to use my spells nor armor and you will be vulnerable to electrical attacks until I'm back in your body. Plus if I die, you will lose all of my powers forever." Raiden asked, "Will I be able to reseal you in me in case if that's about to happen?" Rai'oh's voice said, "Yeah, and I will be able to retreat back into your body and uniform. Now, summon me!" Raiden said, "Got it!" He then said to his uncle and Dr. Danny, "Stand back you two." The two moved back and after hearing Raiden's words (as they couldn't hear Rai'oh), Zeon wondered, "Wait a second, are you going to summon the Thunder King Rai'oh?" Raiden smiled and casted, "Rai'oh Zakeruga!," shooting a huge, winged electric dragon (which is stronger than before and is blessing-enhanced) straight up in the air, pitched it downward by 180° towards Raiden Bell. Dr. Danny yelled, "Take cover!" He and Commander Zeon went as far back as possible while Rai'oh Zakeruga blasted the smiling Raiden. Raiden suffered no electrical damage due to his Lightning Absorption ability given by Rai'oh but he has taken a good amount of physical damage but Raiden took the pain. The Rai'oh insignia on Raiden's yellow tanktop glowed bright gold, more brighter than usual. Raiden said, "Whoa!"

Raiden followed Rai'oh's instructions, placing his left on the logo. Electricity was flowing through Raiden's body and then Raiden slammed his right hand on the ground. The ground stared shaking and an electrical, yellow seal was formed on the ground. Raiden thought and improvised an incantation, "Successor of Baō, I give you power! From the power of the thunder and lightning, I release your bind! King of the thunder dragons, I summon thee! Rise in to the world, Thunder King Rai'oh!" While Raiden was reciting, a lot of electricity came from the golden seal on the ground. During Raiden's last few words of his improvised incantation, all the electricity shaped itself into a large dragon, then appeared in physical form with golden scales, wings, and a whole draconic body with lightning emblems on its arms and head. The electric dragon sealed in Raiden's body and apparel, Thunder King Rai'oh, came out of his body in physical form and roared thunderously into the sky.


	28. Ch 15-12: Apocalyptic Conclusion

_**Golden Gash‼: Demon Revolution Army**, also known as "**Konjiki no Gash‼: Mamono no Kakumei-gun**" and "**Zatch Bell!: Mamodo Revolution Army**" is a Zatch Bell! / Konjiki no Gash (Bell)! fan fiction that I created. This fan fiction takes place directly after the manga, more specifically after the one-shot Konjiki no Gash! Gaiden manga. It takes place a whole year after the Demon Battle of the third millennium (200X A.D.) has started. 27 years later, an evil organization called the Demon Revolution Army is formed. This Revolution Army planned on overthrowing the kind King Zatch (Gash) Bell and put Demon World into chaos. However, our heroes have put an end to the Demon Revolution Army's scheme in their time and won the revolutionary war in their time, as well as an imperial war led by a former Death General of the revolution army. The future of their time was saved. To prevent the demon revolutionary war to ever occur in the past, our heroes traveled back in time in an alternate timeline to stop the revolutionary war from ever happening in that timeline. Our heroes then returned back to their timeline, then all of a sudden..._

_In this fan fiction, I will be using Japanese names and Japanese terms instead of their English counterparts._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 15-12: Apocalyptic Conclusion<strong>

**Recap**

The Four Great Angelic Saints from Spirit World's Paradise along with Four Great Demon Lords from Spirit World's Netherworld were killed and absorbed by Neo Zecross, making Neo Zecross almost omnipotent. King Jupiter entered Demon World to stop Neo Zecross at much as possible but was overpowered by Neo Zecross. But there was one way to stop Neo Zecross and that's to seize the Spirit God Crown. Unfortunately, the crown is locked inside Neo Zecross' Fortress with Zulu protecting it with a force field created by his four new Dembot Guardians. Neo Zecross' older twin brother Zega (former co-founder of the Demon Revolution Army) allied with our heroes and sent them to destroy Zulu's Dembot Guardians to bring down the barrier. While our heroes were heading back, for the first time ever, Rai'oh the Thunder King (雷王, Raiō/Kaminari-ō), the dragon sealed in Raiden Bell, communicated with Raiden and Raiden begins to summon him.

**Location: At a mountain to the east of Neo Zecross' Fortress**

After Raiden's conversation with Rai'oh in his mind, Raiden shocked himself with a Rai'oh Zakeruga. Raiden placed his left hand on the glowing Rai'oh logo on his shirt and slammed the ground with the other hand, preparing to summon Rai'oh (雷王召喚, Raiō Shōkan, "Rai'oh Summoning"). Raiden improvised his own incantation for the summoning, "Successor of Baō, I give you power! From the power of the thunder and lightning, I release your bind! King of the thunder dragons, I summon thee! Rise in to the world, Thunder King Rai'oh!" Rai'oh was unsealed from Raiden's body and apparel and was summoned in flesh and bones and roared in the air. Commander Zeon Bell and Head Doctor Danny were shocked and speechless. Raiden was wide-eyed and excited and said, "Awesome!" After Rai'oh's thunderous roar, he looked at Raiden and said in a deep voice, "Boy, you don't need an incantation to summon me." Raiden scratched the back at his head and said, "Sorry, I couldn't help it. I always wanted to meet you in person." Rai'oh looks around Demon World and said, "So this is Demon World. Looks like trash but it is in chaos from what I heard." Raiden said, "Anyways, let's go save that thunder god and destroy Neo Zecross for good!" Rai'oh said, "I always liked that attitude of yours. Hop on!" Raiden was excited and jumped on his back, turned his head around and said, "Zeon-ojisan, Dr. Danny, let's go!" Head Doctor Danny asked, "Is this alright?" Commander Zeon said, "It seems to be on our side so I guess." They hopped on Rai'oh's back and Rai'oh flew off with Raiden yelling, "Woooo!"

**Location: In a forest to the west of Neo Zecross' Fortress**

After Nekolas defeated Son Gokū (Nekolas' fire shield guantlets are damaged while his quarterstaff broke in half during the fight), Haria healed him and used her speed spells so that she and Nekolas (Knight Vice Captain Earth used his Urusoruto to increase his movement speed) could escape from the forest quickly. But they just witnessed a colossal hydroelectric dragon (Baō-Suō Giakuru) in the forest while traveling. Haria and the others stopped with shocking expressions as the huge hydroelectric dragon separated into Baō Zakeruga and Shin Suō Giakuru, destroying the forest and crushing Kitsune. Nekolas yelled in confusion, "What the heck was that?!" Vice Captain Earth said in fear, "That was Baō!" Haria asked, "Baō?" Vice Captain Earth said, "Let's hurry!" Using speed spells, Haria, Nekolas, and Vice Captain Earth traveled south towards the deforested part of the forest where Knight Captain Black Knight, Demon King Rain Bell, and Tioga were located (they don't know who was down there as Zega set them after placing Nekolas, Vice Captain Earth, and Haria in Son Gokū's location but Earth was thinking Rain Bell was at least over there).

While Captain Black Knight was scavenging for food for the hungry King Rain and Tioga, Nekolas' group arrives and sees King Rain and Tioga alone. Nekolas and Haria said, "Rain-sama? Tioga-hime?" Vice Captain Earth asked in a panic, "What happened here?!" King Rain was embarrassed and said, "Sorry, I guess I really overdid it while getting rid of that robotic fox." Vice Captain Earth then asked in a panic, "And why are you two out here alone?" Tioga said, "We are with Black Knight-san." Nekolas asked, "Those dragons were your attack? They were freakin' huge!" King Rain said in a sweating expression, "Uru!" Vice Captain Earth asked, "Where is the Captain now?" King Rain said, "Well, I was hungry so he went searching for food. I hope I didn't blow everything up." Captain Black Knight returned and said, "Your Majesty, I couldn't find much but I hope this will—Earth? Nekolas? And his girl?" Haria responded, "It's Haria." Vice Captain Earth said, "Captain?! This is a disaster." Captain Black Knight said while giving random food to King Rain and Tioga with his spiral lance, "Don't worry about it. I will take the blame. Seeing you three here, I'm guessing you destroyed your target?" Nekolas said, "I was the one who crushed that robo-monkey!" Captain Black Knight said, "Let's head back to that fortress." Nekolas said, "Ready Haria-chan?" Haria said, "Okay." Haria used her speed spells to enhance everyone's speed but King Rain and Tioga were riding on Captain Black Knight's back.

**Location: Around Neo Zecross' Fortress**

While exiting the forest, they noticed a golden dragon flying in the air, heading towards Neo Zecross' and King Jupiter's fight and Nekolas said, "Whoa! Another dragon! Must be a dragon festival today." Vice Captain Earth asked, "Who is that?" King Rain takes a close look and barely sees Raiden's head and said, "Is that, Raiden-nīsan on it?" Nekolas said "Your brother? He's riding a dragon? I'm jealous!" Black Knight noticed two others on it and said, "Looks like the Commander and Danny are there too." This group and Raiden's group were heading back towards Neo Zecross' Fortress.

A while ago at Neo Zecross' Fortress while the force field barriers were going down one-by-one, spiritual Gash Bell and Patie Bell were having a conversation with Ninja Captain Kyanchome, Vice Captain Pancho, and Head Nurse Tio. Gash asked, "Sorry we're late. What happened here? Where are the others?" The three others wondered, "Gash-sama? Patie-sama?" Captain Kyanchome responded, "They are dealing with the other three robots but it looks like they stopped them as this barrier is dropping." Vice Captain Pancho corrected him, "They are called Dembot Guardians." Captain Kyanchome didn't care, saying, "Whatever." Patie said, "I hope Rain-kun and Raiden-kun are okay." Gash said, "They will be alright, I'm sure. Just look over." They looked towards the forest west of Neo Zecross' Fortress and saw the shin-level Baō Zakeruga and Shin Suō Giakuru deforesting part of the forest, destroying Kitsune. Patie said, "That was my spell over there." Gash said, "Rain-kun must be over there. I guess my tip helped out." Patie said, "But he's destroying the forest." Gash said, "Demon World was already in a disaster." Vice Captain Pancho looks in the other direction and noticed Raiden riding a dragon and said, "Look at that! Is that Raiden riding a dragon?!" Vice Captain Pancho was as jealous as Nekolas. They looked and Gash said, "Oh! Looks like Thunder King Rai'oh has been awaken." Patie said, "Oh dear, will they be alright?" Gash said, "Don't worry hon', they will save this world, somehow."

While the barriers were done, Zega, located at the front entrance of Neo Zecross' Palace, thought to himself, _now is my chance!_ He flew inside the entrance of Neo Zecross' Fortress and saw Zulu (in his Dioga Robodoruku robotic mech) protecting the Spirit God Crown. Zega ordered Zulu, "Step aside Zulu or I will kill you." Zulu said with confidence, "Sorry Zega, I don't follow you anymore. Enemies of Neo Zecross-sama are my enemies. Charge shot!" Zulu charges an energy blast and shoots it at Zega but Zega evades it and quietly said, "Idiot." Then casts, "Shiraidoruku!," creating a twilight rune armor, teleporting towards Zulu and kicks his giant mech far back away from the Spirit God Crown with full force. Zega touches the crown, which shrunk to his size, and Zega escapes with it. Zulu's Dioga Robodoruku ended and Zulu was sitting on the ground. He yells while reaching out with his right hand, "No!" Outside the fortress, Neo Zecross noticed that the force field protecting his fortress disappeared while fighting against King Jupiter and that his brother has the Spirit God Crown and teleported in-front of his fortress in-front of Zega's way. "Oh shoot!" Zega reacted. The colossal Neo Zecross yelled in anger, "Zega, you good-for-nothing brother!" Neo Zecross snatches his brother with his left hand. Zega screamed in pain while his rune armor breaks and Neo Zecross took the Spirit God Crown back with his other hand, which resized to his huge size.

On the back side of Neo Zecross' Fortress, Captain Kyanchome yelled in fear, "Zecross?!" Everyone around there took cover. Neo Zecross looked down and gripped Zulu telekinetically with his right hand with the Spirit God Crown in that hand and yelled, "Zulu! I told you to protect my crown!" Zulu cried in fear while being choked telekinetically, "I... I..." Neo Zecross said in anger, "Back to the Netherworld with you!," and crushes Zulu to death using telekinesis by squeezing his hand. He then said to his seized brother, "You are going back too, brother!" Zega couldn't move at all. In mid-air, Raiden and the others, riding on Rai'oh, saw Neo Zecross crushing his brother to death. Raiden yelled, "Leave him alone ya' giant freak!" Rai'oh shot a blast of golden electricity from its dragon mouth at Neo Zecross' hand (dealt a little bit of damage due to being blessing-enhanced), releasing Zega from Neo Zecross' grip. Neo Zecross yelled, "Why you little?! I'll kill you all. Darkness Curse: Reapers of—" A lightning bolt dropped from the sky, which was King Jupiter's teleportation. The injured King Jupiter held Neo Zecross back while trying to take the Spirit God Crown away from him. Neo Zecross yelled, "Why you—?! Darkness Curse: Dark Burst!" Neo Zecross unleashed a powerful blast of darkness surrounding him, knocking King Jupiter back, destroying his own fortress along knocking his brother and the ninjas' group (including the spiritual Gash and Patie) back, Rai'oh and everyone on him, and the knights' group who was returning. Everyone (including Gash and Patie despite being spirits since Spirit World magic can still harm spirits) took massive damage and are some (especially Zega) are nearly dead and some are unconscious but it was fortunate that they casted defensive spells to protect themselves as much as possible. King Jupiter is barely holding onto his life too.

Neo Zecross continued battling against Paradise King Jupiter while hiding the Spirit God Crown in his black robe. Because King Jupiter is at a disadvantage, all he could do is defend. All three medics [Head Doctor Danny, Head Nurse Tio, and Nurse Apprentice Haria] that survived the attack healed themselves, then healed the wounded heroes and regained conciousness. Dr. Danny even healed Rai'oh and Raiden said, "Are you alright Rai'oh?" Rai'oh replied, "Worried about losing my powers, are you?" Raiden said, "Not only that, you are my friend." Rai'oh gave a single laugh. Raiden said, "We must stop Neo Zecross... some how." Commander Zeon said, "I don't plan on quitting either." On the opposite side of the ruined fortress, after being healed by Haria (her Urujio recovered them faster), Knight Vice Captain Earth was worried about Demon King Rain and Tioga and said, "Are you alright Your Majesty? Your Highness?" King Rain said, "I think so." Tioga said, "That really hurt." Vice Captain Earth helped King Rain and Tioga onto Captain Black Knight's back and Haria used her speed spells and regrouped with the ninjas' group behind the collapsed fortress.

Spiritual Gash asked, "Is everyone alright?" Spiritual Patie was worried, "Rain-kun!" Head Nurse Tio and Ninja Captain Kyanchome was worried too, "Tioga-hime!" Captain Black Knight said, "Don't worry, they'll be fine." King Rain said, "I'm alright dad... mom..." Tioga said, "Me too." Haria said, "It's all thanks to the healing spells you taught me." Nurse Tio said, "You will make a great medic. I'm glad I made you my apprentice." Nekolas asked, "By the way, what was that dragon that Raiden-ōji was riding?" Spiritual Gash said, "Thunder King Rai'oh. The dragon I created as Baō's successor." Nekolas said, "Oh, so that's Raiden's dragon. First time seeing it. Now what do we do?"

After being healed, Rai'oh (with Raiden, Commander Zeon, and Dr. Danny on its back), flew towards the destroyed fortress to make sure everyone's alright. At the back of the fortress, they seen Zega nearly dead and unconscious and Raiden said, "Zega is down there. Wow, he's looks really roughed up." Dr. Danny asked, "Commander, should I heal him?" Commander Zeon said, "Might as well." Rai'oh landed near Zega and Dr. Danny healed him. Zega wakes up and asks, "Why would you heal someone like me?" Raiden said, "We are allies aren't we?" Zega said, "Until I make my brother to give up. And I won't give up until he admits he lost the revolutionary war like I did." The others came running into Raiden's direction. Spiritual Gash asked, "Raiden, Zeon-nīsan, are you alright?" Commander Zeon said, "We're fine." Rai'oh said, "Well if it isn't my creator. You don't look so well." Spiritual Gash said, "I haven't seen you in 7 years when I first created you. But now I'm dead." Rai'oh made a small deep laugh. Raiden said, "Alright Rai'oh, let's save the old lightning fart and stop Neo Zecross for good," and jumped on Rai'oh's back. Gash said, "Show some respect to Jupiter-sama!" Raiden said, "And you're coming with me Zega." Zega asked, "Why should I listen to you?" Raiden said, "You wanted to stop your brother so let's go!" Zega said, "You made your point," and got on Rai'oh's back. Rai'oh took off and flew towards' the gods' duel. Nekolas said, "Let's help them too!" The others agreed and went towards the fight.

While riding on Rai'oh, Raiden said to Zega, "I will distract him while you get that crown." Zega said, "Funny, I was going to say the same thing." King Jupiter was very close to death. Neo Zecross said, "This has gone long enough. Time to finish you and claim the Paradise Crown. Spirit World will be under my control forever. Darkness Curse: Reapers of—Argh!" Neo Zecross got hit by a powerful thunderbolt from Rai'oh's dragon mouth. Raiden yelled, "Leave the old man alone!" Neo Zecross yelled, "Why are you still alive?" The others arrived and casted offensive demon spells at Neo Zecross but of course, it dealt no damage to Neo Zecross but it was used as a distraction. Neo Zecross said, "You pests!" While being distracted, King Jupiter (who was laying on the ground) attacked Neo Zecross with, "Lightning Blessing: Heaven's Thunder!," raining down bolts of white lightning from the clouds on Neo Zecross. During this time, Zega sneaked and teleported inside Neo Zecross' robe, found the Spirit God Crown (which resized itself down to Zega's head size), and teleported out with it. Neo Zecross yelled, "No!" King Jupiter said, "The crown. The incantation for reverting the evolved one back to demon is—" Neo Zecross said, "Shut up, old man!," stomping Jupiter on the ground (the shockwave of his stomp pushed everyone else on the ground back) while using telekinesis to grip Zega's body at a distance and reclaim the Spirit God Crown.

Raiden was angry and Raiden yelled, "Rai'oh, is there something we can do?" Rai'oh said, "There's one way. I will fuse myself with you." Raiden wondered, "Fusion?" Rai'oh disappears into golden electrical sparks in mid-air and combined with Raiden's body. The others were watching. "Raiden?!" Spiritual Gash was worried and wondered. Raiden's whole body glowed a bright light. Neo Zecross said while blocking his eyes with his arms, "Argh, what's with this light?" Rai'oh's electricity starting creating shapes: In form of dragon wings on Raiden's back, a dragon tail on the back of Raiden's waste, and Raiden received other draconic features such as dragon eyes while remaining anthropomorphic. He even got the two dragon swords that were part of his Level 3 Rai'oh Armor. After fusion completed, Raiden said (his voice is like a combination of his and Rai'oh's voices), "Alright, this is more like it!" In Rai'oh Fusion (雷王融合, Raiō Yūgō) form, unlike in any Rai'oh Armors, Raiden is able to use his demon spells as well as his Rai'oh Armor techniques and his spells and techniques are powered up; increased in damage and all of his demon spells are converted into blessing in this form due to his father transferring his learned blessing to Raiden, meaning that Raiden's demon spells will be able to harm Neo Zecross and other Spirit World deities. Furthermore, Raiden is much stronger, faster, and tougher, and is capable of fighting against Spirit World gods, especially against archdemons due to that latest power transfer from his father.

On the ground, Nekolas, injured, said, "Whoa! Raiden and his dragon combined!" Spiritual Gash said, "I'm surprised. I mean I made Rai'oh but I didn't think the new powers I've given him could allow fusion. Blessing magic is more amazing than I thought." King Rain, surprised like everyone else, stares at his empowered brother and said, "Raiden-nīsan..." Everyone else was speechless and Vice Captain Pancho said while shaking, "His power is increasing rapidly." Vice Captain Pancho and King Rain Bell, both sensory-type demons (as well as Zega and Neo Zecross), could feel Raiden's power increasing by tenfold. Raiden yelled, "Zecross, will stop you!" Raiden grabs his two dragon swords and shouts, "Lightning Slicers!," throwing out electrical aerial blades from his dragon swords repeatedly at Neo Zecross' hands and they are stronger and much faster than in Level 3 Rai'oh Armor. Raiden slices off the fingers and the right hand that Neo Zecross is using to grip Zega telekinetically, then slices of the other hand, causing the Spirit God Crown to drop. While Zega was able to move again, he used this opportunity and teleported to the fallen, huge Spirit God Crown, touched it, resized it to his size and used the telepathic communicator he had earlier to communicate with King Jupiter, _Jupiter-sama, I'm speaking to you telepathically. While Raiden is distracting my brother, what is the incantation to stop him?_ King Jupiter told him telepathically, _It is..._

While Zega and Paradise King Jupiter were communicating telepathically, Neo Zecross casted, "Healing Ether: Regenerate!," healing himself and growing new hands. Raiden was surprised. Neo Zecross then casted, "Darkness Curse: Dark Blast!," shooting a powerful blast of darkness at Raiden. "Oh shoot! Spark Warp!" Raiden instantly teleported into electricity and avoided the attack and re-materialized in-front of Neo Zecross and casted, "Ginisu-zaruku! Zasorudo!" The electricity on his dragon swords enhanced, grew longer, and turned laser-like and Raiden slashed Neo Zecross, dealing massive damage to him. Raiden said, "Now to finish you—" Zega used his telepathic device to talk to Raiden and said, _don't kill him yet!_ Raiden stood still and thought, _Zega? Why not?_ Zega continued, _he has the power to travel between here and Spirit World after all. Let me seal away his power first, but continue fighting him as normal but keep him alive and make sure he doesn't escape into the Spirit World._ Raiden thought back, _got it!_ Zega chanted the incantation King Jupiter gave him while holding out the Spirit God Crown while Raiden continued to fight against Neo Zecross, "By the power of the Gods, I hereby strip you of your malicious powers. Return all those you have taken and give what you remain to the new god." A bright light glowed from the Spirit God Crown and it's affecting Neo Zecross. Neo Zecross screamed while losing power. Furthermore, all of those godlike souls he has absorbed as Neo Zecross (the archangels and the archdemons) have came out of his body and out of the crown (half of their souls were sealed inside Neo Zecross' body and in the crown) and reformed back into their original selves (except for former Spirit World God Yama since his soul was absorbed in a different way. And while Neo Zecross is reverting back to his original self, his brother Zega is evolving.

"We're back!" Mercury said. Mars said, "It's about time, being trapped inside a crown." Mars said. Venus said while looking at King Jupiter, "Mars, your father!" Mars yelled, "Dad?!" Venus casted, "Healing Blessing: Restore and Recover," healing King Jupiter instantly. "Thank you," King Jupiter said. Saturn said, "I see that you are still alive son." King Jupiter said, "You could have done better father." At a distance Patie said, "I'm glad that Venus and the other archangels are back." Commander Zeon said, "And that's not all, the archdemons are back too." Everyone kept their guard up. Leviasatan yelled, "We're back!" Asmon said, "How dare Neo Zecross-sama used us!" Belphebub said, "I'm hungry." Lucid said, "Tch, I cannot believe this. And we were loyal to him." Asmon taunted Lucid, "Feeling humiliated, Demon Lord of Pride?" Lucid yelled, "Shut up or I'll kill you!" Asmon said, "It doesn't matter. We will respawn in the Netherworld." Raiden, still in his Rai'oh Fusion (Raiō form, said at the Four Great Demon Lords, "Then go back to the Netherworld. Rai'oh Zakeruga!" Raiden unleashed his most powerful and largest Rai'oh Zakeruga that was enhanced by blessing that destroyed the Four Great Demon Lords, sending them back to the Spirit World immeediately. All of Raiden's friends were shocked [expression] and Vice Captain Pancho said with a wide-eyed expression, "I'll never mess...," Nekolas continued with a wide-eyed expression, "... with Raiden-ōji again."

Neo Zecross completely reverted back to his original self, no longer an archdemon but just a demon. Neo Zecross looked at himself, was shocked, and yelled, "Darn it all! Darn it, darn it, darn it all!" Zega, who has stolen his brother's godly powers, has evolved from a demon into an archnephalem, a god-like angel-demon hybrid (not really but by appearance, his body resembles one), for being neutral. Zega said, "You ungrateful brother. Twilight Either: Twilight Cannon!" The new and improved Zega shot a huge blast of light and darkness at Zecross while Zecross was still holding onto the Netherworld Crown and Zega and said, "Necro-Ether: Judgment, to the Netherworld," and sent his brother straight to the Netherworld.

Raiden's friends cheered and were happy that Neo Zecross' Revenge from the Dead has come to an end. The apocalypse on Demon World has come to an end.

Zega gave a fake, evil smile and said, "This power, it's so amazing, I could take over Demon World and Spirit World with it." The archangels heard the godly Zega and were in battle position and so was Raiden (Rai'oh Fusion form). Raiden's family and friends got worried. King Jupiter said, "Darn, it was a mistake to trust him; he was evil after all." Raiden yelled, "Zega, if you harm Demon World again, I will show you no mercy." Zega honestly said, "Relax, I was joking. But I am immortal so even if you kill me I can always return at anytime and I do have the power to destroy this world if I wanted to but like I said earlier, vengeance isn't my thing. I already admitted my defeat upon death. I may be evil but I have always been sincere to my opponents." Saturn said, "False. Your heart use to be evil. You still claim that you are still evil but I can tell you now have a neutral heart. After all, you have transcended to an archnephalem instead of an archdemon. Only demons with an evil heart would transcend to archdemon." Zega said, "Heh, I guess I really am really half-angel after all. And I thought my appearance was for design. Anyways, Spirit World needs a new Supreme God and since Yama-sama is now sealed within me, I will be taking over his place." Paradise King Jupiter said, "You are not going to send everyone to the Netherworld, are you?" Zega said, "Like I said, I have always been fair with my opponents. I will send them to their rightful place. And as proof, I will resurrect everyone my brother and the Four Great Demon Lords have recently killed. Necro-Ether: Resurrection!" Zega resurrected everyone that was killed during this apocalypse (including Knight Zeil and Knight Zophise, who still had amnesia) and all the resurrected demons were confused and some were upset that their town or home were destroyed. Zega then said, "And since I can now warp between worlds, I will transfer all those I banished to a different dimension back to the Netherworld."

* * *

><p><em>NOTE: The follow "happy" ending below for this section is actually an alternate ending as it conflicts with the original ending in the epilogue scene in Chapter 15 but I decided to go with a happy ending because that's how stories usually end. I will make a note below the happyalternate ending telling you what the original/neutral ending would have been to keep it canon to the original ending of Chapter 15._

* * *

><p>Raiden, still in his Rai'oh Fusion form, happily said, "Wow Zega, you are more generous than I thought. You are not so evil after all!" Zega said, "Don't mention it. And boy, as a reward for defeating us during the Demon Revolutionary War that we committed and for stopping my brother's stupid revenge, I will resurrect your parents." Spiritual Gash Bell and spiritual Patie Bell are starting to become solid. Commander Zeon said, "Gash? Patie?" Zega has given them new bodies. They look at their new physical body (they were still wearing the white robes from Paradise) and Gash happily said, "Wow, we're alive again!" Patie was happy too. King Rain ran up to his physical parents, hugged them and said happily, "Mom! Dad! I'm glad I can feel you again! Haha!" Gash and Patie chuckled in happiness. Everyone else was happy. Patie then asked Zega, "And what about Byonko-kun?" And Gash asked him, "And about our other friends and parents?" Zega said, "Hmm! You ungrateful fools. Just be thankful that I at least brought you back. I could have kept you in Spirit World if I wanted to. You will see them when you die again." Patie and Captain Kyanchome were disappointed Zega won't bring back Byonko and everyone else alive but they didn't complain. Zega said, "As the new God of Spirit World, I'm heading back to Spirit World. Space Ether: Dimensional Portal!" Zega created a portal between Demon World and Spirit World.<p>

King Jupiter said, "Everyone, it's time to go home." The Four Great Angelic Saints shook their heads. Raiden said, "Bye Zega! Tell 'Hello' to our friends and family up there!" Zega ignored Raiden, "Hmm!" Venus said, "Don't worry, I will tell them hello." Mars said to Raiden, "Hehe! You really are just like me just like your father said. Hey, when your time comes, come training with me! Mars is the name!" Raiden smiled. Venus said, "Oh dear!" Before heading into the portal, Paradise King Jupiter said, "Even though Zega is our new god, I'm going to keep an eye on him just to make sure he doesn't do anything 'evil' in Spirit World that would cause another Armageddon or Ragnarök." Gash said, "I hope Spirit World will be at peace again." Everyone waved goodbye to the archangels and the archangels waved back while heading back to Spirit World. After Zega and the archangels returned to Spirit World, Raiden dropped to the ground his Rai'oh Fusion ended, which caused Rai'oh to be resealed in his yellow tanktop and body again.

Raiden ran up to his parents and everyone else ran went up to Gash and Patie and were happy to see them again. Raiden said, "Awesome! I'm glad your back with your body, mom and dad!" Demon King Rain said, "I guess this means I must give the title of Demon King back to you father." Gash said, "Oh no! Rain-kun, you can keep that title until the next Demon Battle. You earned it." King Rain said, "You sure?" Patie said, "You and Tioga-hime will make a much better Kind King and Kind Queen than us." Tioga chuckled in happiness and Demon King Rain said, "Uru!" Gash laughed and said, "Uru?" King Rain was embarrassed and said, "I suddenly have a habit of saying that today. Probably got it from you and haven't started until now." Gash laughed and said, "Yeah, and my 'unu' habit came from my father—your grandfather—where he would say 'umu'." Commander Zeon said to his brother, "Good to see you alive again with flesh and blood." Gash said, "Feels good to alive again. Too bad I won't be able to see our friends until I die again but it was good to see them in the afterlife." Ninja Captain Kyanchome said, "I'm at least happy Byonko visited me when he had the chance." Patie said to Ninja Captain Kyanchome, "He was like a brother to you after all." Knight Captain Black Knight said, "And I will be sure to protect you Gash-sama and Patie-sama even if you are not King and Queen anymore. I apologize for not being here to protect you when you needed it." Knight Vice Captain Earth said, "I apologize too Gash-sama, Patie-sama." Head Doctor Danny said, "Me too." Gash said, "Now, now, it's okay! I know all about it. You did what you had to do to protect Demon World. Everyone, let's go home and rebuild Demon World." Raiden stomach growled and said happily, "Yeah, I'm starvin'! Gonna' go home and eat yellowtail until I can eat no more!" Everyone laughed and returned back to the city.

* * *

><p><em>NOTE: That was an alternate ending above but it can be treated as a canon ending and I will explain. In the original Chapter 15, elder Gash and elder Patie wasn't seen as they originally died and stay dead. But one way to treat the happyalternate ending a canon ending is that is it possible Gash and Patie might have died a second time before Demon King Rain Bell's and Demon Queen Tioga Bell's children were born and never told them about their second theoretical death OR they were alive but were away and Rain/Tioga's children never met their grandparents OR that Gash and Patie were alive again, living in the palace, but never said their goodbyes to their grandchildren and that their grandchildren would understand what Demon King Rain meant._

_As for what the original ending for Chapter 15-12 would have been to keep it canon with Chapter 15's epilogue would be that Archnephalem Zega will not resurrect Spiritual Gash Bell and Spiritual Patie Bell and thus they would have to return to Spirit World's Paradise since Gash and Patie died during the revolutionary war and not during Neo Zecross' apocalyptic war (Zega may not have given the Bell family that reward). But he may have been kind enough to at least leave Gash and Patie in the living Demon World in spiritual form for a week or something before returning to Paradise. This would have been the canon ending for this chapter but it would have been a neutral ending. But you can treat my happy/alternate ending the true ending if you follow one of my logic in the notes (there isn't a right or wrong answer)._

* * *

><p><strong>Location: Netherworld's Palace in the Netherworld of Spirit World and the Spirit World Kingdom<strong>

Zecross was on the throne of Netherworld with his Netherworld King Crown on his head, disappointed, and said to himself, "Tch! Fine, I admit my defeat. Happy brother?! At least I'm still King of the Netherworld." Suddenly, a large, muscular figure appeared at the Palace of the Netherworld. It was former Netherworld King Hades (Pluto), who respawned in the Netherworld a while ago and he yelled, "You will be King no more, Zecross!" Zecross said in fear, "Darn, if only if I could have taken Hades' soul. Asmon, Belphebub, Leviasatan, Lucid, save me!" Hades pulled his right fist back, enchanted it with black flames, and said, "They are still respawning and they will no longer serve you. No one is going to say save you Zecross! I'm going send you to the deepest purgatory for eternity! Dark Fire Curse: Black Fire Fist!" Zecross yelled, "Noooo!" And was killed by Hades. Hades reclaimed his throne as the Netherworld King and Zecross will be tortured for all eternity in the Netherworld. After the Four Great Demon Lords resurrected in the Netherworld, Netherworld King Hades scolded them really good but still have their jobs as the Four Great Demon Lords.

Meanwhile in the Spirit World Kingdom, Zega, who is now God of Spirit World and King of Spirit World Kingdom, was taking over Yama's place judging dead demon souls and sending them to the right places they belong. He thought to himself, _tch, why did I take this job? Is this what Yama-sama had to go through for millions of years? I'm going to have a more boring life for eternity. But my brother got what he deserved. Heh! Stupid, little, ignrant brother, this is why you shouldn't have took revenge. I tried warning you._ Zega then said with a boring expression after reviewing a demon soul, "Go up to Paradise if you want. Next!," as the next demon soul was being judged.

**Location: Spring of Truth (about 600 years later)**

Demon World was finally rebuilt and is back to normal. The Headmaster of Demon World Schools was watching the Human World (人間界, Ningenkai) through the Spring of Truth. Demon King Rain Bell (around 600 years old, who is now a giant, giving off a turquoise (anime color)/light violet (manga color) and yellow beard) stopped by and said, "Headmaster?" The Headmaster said, "Ah, Your Majesty." Demon King Rain Bell asked, "So the conflict in the Human World has ended?" Headmaster said, "It's been a half-century since all apes in the Human World became sentient." As Demon King Rain watched into the Human World, he said as he saw humans with other apes (chimpanzees, gorillas, and orangutans) being together, "It's about time the humans and other apes got along together. I'm glad. At this point, I don't think we should call it Human World anymore." Headmaster said, "We can always call it Planet Earth. But we can also refer to their world as the Great Ape World. _(大型類人猿界, Ōgata Ruijin'en-kai)_" Demon King Rain Bell said, "Uru [okay]! And when the next Demon Battle starts in the new millennium, there may be a chance that demon children will be partnered not only with humans, but also with chimpanzees, gorillas, and orangutans. The next Demon Battle might be interesting and I hope mine and Tioga-chan's future children will be able to participate, don't ya' think Headmaster?" King Rain Bell turns his head and see the headmaster sleeping. "Oh deer!" King Rain sighed. Sometime in the mid-26th century (year 25XX), great apes became highly intelligent and possessed intelligence similar to humans and could speak their languages but because of ignorant humans, they were having a conflict/war for many decades until the humans decided that these intelligent apes can live with them as equals and as people/individuals instead of casual animals.

He looks to the left sees a beautiful queen walking along the springs. "Tioga-chan!" King Rain said. "Hey Rain-kun! So, how are things turning out in the Human World?" Demon Queen Tioga Bell said. Queen Tioga is also around 600 years old but is human-average sized (while her husband King Rain is a giant because of the Bell Family's bloodline). Demon King Rain told her wife that things have gotten better between the humans and other great apes on Planet Earth (which Demon World now refers to it as Great Ape World [大型類人猿界, Ōgata Ruijin'en-kai]) and Queen Tioga was relieved and said that things would have worked out great in the end.

In Demon World, there has been no more wars ever since the Revolution from the Dead apocalypse. Demon World has been in peace but in around 400 years later, a new Demon Battle will begin in the Great Ape World (formerly Human World) to determine the new Demon King of the fourth millennium and demons will not only have human partners but also may end up having other great ape-like partners.


End file.
